Returning Echoes
by MARYLOVER
Summary: Cuatro años y Ed regresa a casa... con cambios. FemEdRoy TRADUCCIÓN. Capítulo 22: Cambios
1. Una Pequeña Cuestión de Equivalencia

**Disclaimer: **Fullmetal Alchemist no me pertenece. Y ésta es una traducción del fic original escrito en inglés por la talentosa _**silkendreammaid**_**.**

Agradezco a Lady Seika Lerki por ayudarme revisando mi traducción.

xXx

**Comentario Inicial de la Autora:**

I hope you enjoy what you are about to read. this monster has eaten my soul for over a year and shows no signs of finishing any time soon. Especial thanks to Mary for sacrificing herself to this monster and undertaking the daunting task of translating it. Living with this monster is certainly going to be a lot of fun - sometimes...lol. please enjoy and thank you.

_Espero que disfruten lo que est__án a punto de leer. Este monstruo ha estado carcomiéndose mi alma por más de un año y no muestra señales de que vaya a terminar en el corto plazo. Un agradecimiento especial para Mary por sacrificarse por este monstruo y emprender la desalentadora tarea de traducirlo. Vivir con este monstruo ciertamente va a ser muy divertido – a veces…lol. Por favor disfrútenlo y muchas gracias. __**(silkendreammaid)**_

xXx

¡Hola! Me siento muy emocionada. Es todo un honor presentarles uno de los trabajos más logrados y mejor acogidos del fandom de FMA en inglés. Su talentosa autora lo llama 'monstruo', pero yo prefiero llamarlo 'pequeña bestia' por todo lo que me ha hecho y sigue haciendo sentir a lo largo de sus capítulos. Con ustedes, uno de los fics más maravillosos y que por muchas razones se encuentra muy dentro de mi corazón: _Returning Echoes – Ecos que Regresan,_ de mi querida autora y amiga _silkendreammaid _en el día de su cumpleaños_._ Disfrútenlo.

**

* * *

**

**Returning ****Echoes ****  
****(Ecos que Regresan)**

* * *

**Capítulo 1: Una Pequeña Cuestión de Equivalencia**

"Por última maldita vez, ¡No quiero que me llamen Mary!!"

Edward Elric le gritó a su hermano, su voz quebrándose por haberla elevado tanto.

"Pero tú…"

"No, Al. Mi nombre es Ed y así es como se va a quedar." Ed lanzó una mirada asesina a su hermano menor, tercos ojos de oro encontrándose con iguales tercos ojos grises.

Al lanzó sus manos al aire, reminiscencia de un antiguo modismo de Ed. "Está bien," concedió de mala gana, luego continuó, "pero no es…"

"Sé que no lo es, Al. Pero no me importa. Mamá me dio este nombre y es del quien siempre seré, pase lo pase."

Al suspiró, él no tenía respuesta ante eso y Ed lo sabía. Habían problemas más grandes a las qué hacer frente, pero tener un enfrentamiento de gritos ante las burlonas observaciones de Al había liberado a ambos de la tensión. Después de todo, no era cosa de todos los días el que tu hermano te traiga de regreso de la Puerta. Ni era cosa de cualquier otro día cuando descubres que tu hermano mayor es ahora tu hermana mayor porque no hiciste bien los cálculos de equivalencia.

Al ahora sabía exactamente cuán culpable se había sentido su hermano durante todos aquellos años atrás.

* * *

Al soltó un suspiro mientras observaba la luna. Estiró su delgada figura como si fuera un gato hasta que sus músculos se sacudieron ligeramente, luego se relajó y se acomodó en el cómodo nicho que había hecho entre los escombros.

Su hermano estaba dormido. Ed no había hecho más que dormir y hacer berrinche desde su retorno hacía seis horas atrás. No que Al lo culpara, es más, él pensó que Ed había estado sorprendentemente considerado y con control de sí mismo. Al sabía que él hubiera tenido un ataque de histeria de haberle ocurrido lo mismo. No por primera vez durante el día, Al sintió la ola de culpa azotándolo. Él se había enorgullecido de sus teorías, su conocimiento y determinación para tener todo perfecto pero había fallado en el último momento. Oh claro, Ed estaba de vuelta, casi completo, casi normal. Fue solamente una pequeña complicación, cómo iba él a saber que tendría tal efecto.

"Tengo una hermana." Gruñó Al. Ed nunca iba a perdonarlo por esto. Luego, ya que Al era un joven muy inteligente, de pronto se dio cuenta de que habían unas cuantas personas más que probablemente tampoco lo iban a perdonar cuando se enteren.

Cerró sus ojos por un instante y pensó en los pasados últimos días. Él había estado buscando a su hermano durante cuatro años, tratando de encontrar una manera de traerlo de regreso del otro lado de la Puerta. Al jamás había creído que Ed estuviera muerto, él nunca había perdido la esperanza. Su hermano siempre regresaba, su hermano siempre mantenía sus promesas.

Le había tomado seis meses para calcular y configurar el círculo de transmutación. Seis meses de leer e investigar oscuros textos y viejos y enmohecidos manuscritos en cada lúgubre biblioteca y librería desde Dublith hasta Xing y todos los puntos intermedios. Él había viajado con nada más que sus ropas en su espalda y una maleta llena de anotaciones. Él había desarrollado teoría tras teoría. Ninguna de ellas le había dado la respuesta. Le había tomado tres meses para darse cuenta de que combinando partes de algunos círculos de transmutación podría al menos obtener una idea de lo que necesitaba. Eso lo había renovado y se había zambullido aún más en el estudio. Y entonces lo logró. Él diseñó el círculo de transmutación que funcionaría, que tenía que funcionar. Y no sólo iba a traer a Ed de regreso. Lo iba a traer entero y completo en todos los sentidos. Al no había pasado cuatro años sin dormir como una armadura por nada. Él había calculado los costos y balances para regresar las extremidades de Ed en muchas de las largas noches y ahora él tenía el círculo que lo haría.

Le había demorado dos días en dibujarlo. Él tenía que encontrar un lugar para dibujarlo. Algún lugar amplio y abandonado. Se pasó una semana buscando un lugar apropiado. Él pensó en la ciudad subterránea pero estaba demasiado cerca de los militares. Él pensó en la isla pero no quería estar tan lejos de la ayuda si algo no salía bien. No que eso vaya a ocurrir por supuesto. Al final, él había regresado aquí. Al lugar donde todo había comenzado hace tantos años atrás. Las ruinas quemadas de su casa. Él había hecho una cámara subterránea y había dibujado los círculos con tiza. Él había chequeado y re-chequeado cada línea, cada curva, cada símbolo uno por uno. Le había parecido perfecto. Él había pasado todo un día verificándolo y luego repasando de nuevo cada línea para hacerlas más gruesas, más sólidas.

Le había tomado dos minutos para cagarla. En el momento en que colocó la punta de sus dedos sobre el círculo, las brillantes luces de una exitosa reacción habían soltado chispas y él había sonreído, su mente deleitándose ante la perfección del círculo. Él mismo se había sentido estirando el brazo, su alma buscando la esencia que era Ed. Se habían marcado lentos minutos mientras él buscaba y entonces todo se había venido abajo. La Puerta lo había visto y le había demandado su pago. Él había calculado las equivalencias hasta el último punto decimal o así o había pensado. La Puerta le dijo sin rodeos que se había equivocado y le había ofrecido la Verdad, pero Alphonse no la había querido. Todo lo que él quería era su hermano. Dos minutos más tarde su hermano aparecía en medio del círculo y la Puerta había hecho el balance pendiente partir del propio Edward.

Al volvió a suspirar. Él iba a estar bien muerto en cuanto Ed se despertara.

* * *

Ed abrió sus ojos y miró alrededor de la poco iluminada caverna. Suspiró y escuchó el eco. Él todavía se sentía muy cansado. Cuatro horas de sueño no era suficiente tiempo para recuperarse de pasar una vez más por la Puerta. Él sabía que probablemente necesitaría de otra semana para recuperarse completamente. Estiró sus piernas una a la vez y volvió a saborear la sensación de dos juegos de músculos tensándose y hormigueándole mientras los movía. Maldita sea, pero se sentía bien tener dos piernas normales otra vez. Casi hizo las pases por el otro cambio en su anatomía. Casi, pero no tanto. Después de todo, no sólo había cambiado de sexo, sino que todavía le faltaba su brazo.

Edward gruñó suavemente. Él ahora era mujer. Él no tenía ni idea lo que acarreaba el ser mujer. Él sabía lo que significaba anatómicamente pero eso iba a ser una ayuda escasa. Él había vivido con una mujer pero ella le había leído su mente, no él la de ella. ¿Qué se supone que iba a hacer ahora? Cómo iba a lograr permanecer así hasta que pudieran reversarlo si es que acaso podían aún reversarlo. Ed se estremeció ante la idea. Más vale que sí se pueda.

Soltó su siguiente respiración con un soplido y se sentó. Afortunadamente las ropas que tenía puestas eran cómodas y ocultaban su nuevo físico. Pero todavía era desconcertante para Ed el sentir que su camisa y pantalones le quedaban diferente. Los materiales friccionaban y se estiraban de una forma nueva y eso era fastidioso. Era como usar la talla equivocada, sólo que peor, pensó.

Levantó su mano, él se había quitado el guante más temprano y volvió a observar la delgada y definitivamente más femenina mano. Él tendría que recuperar su automail y modificarlo para adaptarlo a su nueva apariencia. Gruñó ante esa idea y luego palideció completamente ante la idea de cómo iba a reaccionar Winry ante su cambiada…circunstancia. Y luego estaba Mustang y todos los otros. Ed estalló en un sudor frío. Él iba a estar bien muerto, y también Al, pensó.

Ed dejó caer su cabeza en su mano. Al. Al menos había un lado bueno en todo esto. Él estaba de vuelta en casa, y Al, su hermano menor, estaba vivo y bien. Y todavía le quedaba pendiente el estar realmente agradecido y feliz de estar en casa. Él se había enfrascado de frente en una rabieta de dos horas para ocultar el shock de encontrarse de nuevo en Amestris. Y la había usado para cubrir el terrible cansancio que todavía sentía. Gritarle a tu hermano porque te había cambiado el sexo era probablemente la mejor excusa que alguna vez él había tenido para sus rabietas. Pero más que nada él había querido ocultar la rabia que había sentido hacia Al por exponerse a tanto peligro al intentarlo en primer lugar. Los 'qué hubiera pasado si' daban brincos alrededor de su cerebro. Él pudo haber perdido a Al y él jamás lo hubiera sabido. Por cuatro años, la idea de Al vivo y a salvo en casa lo había mantenido cuerdo en el mundo más allá de la Puerta.

Ed se puso de pie y empezó a caminar a través del círculo dibujado sobre el piso. Lo miró y se maravilló ante su complejidad y belleza. Su hermano menor era realmente todo un genio. Era vergonzoso ese pequeño error. Ed suspiró. La equivalencia de intercambio simplemente no lo quería.

Ed subió con cuidado por un inclinado pasaje y fue recompensado con la vista de una brillante luna llena y un cielo estrellado. Frunció el ceño ante la familiaridad de las estrellas, luego su boca se abrió cuando se dio cuenta de dónde se encontraba exactamente. El primer hogar que él podía recordar. El único lugar que realmente había sido su hogar.

"Lindo lugar el que escogiste, Al," murmuró con fácil sarcasmo.

"Así lo pensé," contestó Al desde su posición. Ed dio un giro y divisó la figura de su hermano entre las piedras. Un leve hedor a humo todavía se sentía mientras se movía para sentarse a su costado.

Al era más alto, pensó Ed con un fugaz ceño. Y su rostro todavía mantenía esa inocencia, a pesar de tener ahora cuanto…dieciocho años. Su cabello está bastante corto, me pregunto por qué se lo cortó. Él siempre decía que se lo dejaría crecer largo algún día. Estaba vestido con una camisa negra y pantalones y parecía más delgado de lo que debería ser a pesar de lo grueso del abrigo que le colgaba alrededor de los hombros. Pero Ed quedó atrapado por sus ojos. Ojos grises, él los conocía, con tanta más inteligencia y honestidad dentro de ellos. Ojos que habían visto demasiado y que aún así nunca había dejado que aquello lo ensombreciera. Ojos que habían aguantado todo por lo que Ed había trabajado, todo por lo que él había luchado y sacrificado. Su vida. Su hermano. Perfecto…y vivo.

"Nunca pensé volver a verte otra vez, Al." Ed envolvió su único brazo alrededor de Al y se reclinó contra él. Su hermano era de carne sólida y caliente y Ed nunca se había sentido más feliz. Él sintió que sus ojos le picaban y parpadeó furiosamente. De ninguna manera iba a llorar como una chica… aún si él era una de ellas.

**

* * *

**

Comentario de la Traductora:

Ya sé, ya sé, Ed es mujer, pero créanme, el fic vale cada cana verde que me va a sacar cuando traduzca los súper extra largos capítulos que se avecinan. La trama es maravillosa y la autora ha respetado mucho a los personajes principales, especialmente a Ed.

Este fic también está siendo traducido al Finlandés, tiene compuesta una canción, tiene más de 1,400 reviews a la fecha, tiene lindos fanarts y lo más significativo es que ha sido nominado para mejor fic escrito o en progreso a nivel mundial en el Universal FanFiction Open Awards.

Y ni crean que voy a poder publicarlo semanalmente como les tengo acostumbrados, quizás los tres o cuatro primeros, pero ustedes mismos se van a dar cuenta cuando los capítulos se hagan largos, inmensos, gigantescos, descomunales, no encuentro un superlativo mayor… así que mejor colocan el fic dentro de su lista de alertas desde ahorita. No les miento, el fic es larguísimo, pero lo van a adorar, yo sé lo que les digo.

Y para todos los que van a dejar review…Silken me asegura que va a contestar sus comentarios, así que esperen su respuesta pronto.

xXx

Hey Silken! Happy birthday! Do you like your gift?

At last! Your fic in Spanish as I once said. This decision took longer than I thought, but here it is finally. Thank you for leaving your work in my hands, and for trusting me. I'll respect every part of it judiciously.

Now… put me in your profile right _now_!... laughs…


	2. Siguiendo Adelante

**Disclaimer: **Fullmetal Alchemist no me pertenece. Y ésta es una traducción del fic original escrito en inglés por la talentosa _**silkendreammaid**_**.**

Agradezco a Lady Seika Lerki por ayudarme revisando mi traducción.

xXx

Como les había dicho, Silken contestó a sus reviews… busquen el suyo al final del capítulo.

* * *

**Returning Echoes ****  
****(Ecos que Regresan)**

**

* * *

Capítulo 2: Siguiendo Adelante**

"Yo siempre supe que no estabas muerto, Hermano… digo Hermana… umm, Ed." tartamudeó Al mientras permanecían sentados en el ensombrecido nicho.

"Yo todavía soy tu hermano, Al. Unas cuantas alteraciones biológicas no lo van a cambiar." Gruñó Ed, sin estar todavía dispuesto a interrumpir la paz entre ambos.

"Tú te fuiste y dijeron que habías muerto. Pero yo sabía que no lo estabas. Tú nunca nos dejarías, tú nunca _me_ dejarías." Al acentuó calladamente la palabra. Había dolido mucho no saber dónde estaba su hermano, creyendo contra toda esperanza que estaba vivo, que regresaría. Habían habido ocasiones en que había llegado al punto de casi intentar de nuevo la transmutación humana. Mustang se había encargado de detenerlo, reconociendo con el tiempo los signos de creciente desesperación y había señalado más tarde que si Ed regresaba lo primero que haría sería matar a su hermano por ser tan imprudente y luego a Mustang por dejarlo hacerlo. "Durante todo este tiempo busqué la manera de encontrarte, de encontrar alguna forma de traerte de vuelta, o si no, de ir adonde estabas." Había en sus palabras un rastro de la carcomida desesperación que había sentido.

"No te hubiera gustado ese lugar, Al, créeme." Bramó Ed. "Fue mucho mejor que yo regresara a casa."

Al negó con su cabeza y apartó la mirada. "Y ni siquiera pude hacer eso bien" musitó. A Al no le gustaba cometer errores. Era un insulto personal hacia él y a su necesidad de teórica perfección pero esto era peor porque había rebotado sobre su hermano.

"¡No seas estúpido, Al!" Ed le dio un palmazo al brazo de Al y le frunció el ceño. "Yo vi ese círculo de transmutación. Es brillante, el trabajo de un genio. Sólo tú pudiste hacer algo así, sólo tú pudiste hasta _pensar_ en algo tan magnífico. El problema no tuvo que ver con el círculo…"

"¡Pero sí tuvo que ver, Hermano! Yo no calculé las equivalencias correctas. Es mi culpa que no seas normal. Yo cometí un error, yo estaba _equivocado_" La equivalencia de intercambio tenía reglas estrictas y rígidas y Al había pensado que tenía que acatarlas. ¿Había sido el precio a pagar lo que había juzgado mal o habían sido los materiales…? No, él todavía no se iba a poner a pensar en ello.

Ed se puso de pie y se movió hasta quedar parado frente a Al. Empezó a sentirse un poco molesto con su hermano. Ed pudo sentir la culpa y la falta enraizándose en lo más profundo de Al y sabía exactamente cómo se sentía el causarle dolor a tu hermano. El eco de desesperación que había sentido hacía un rato atrás era una espada de doble filo, él lo sabía bien. Estar desesperado redoblaba tu concentración y foco pero también podía llevarte a la equivocación y al error de cálculo. Y eso _siempre_ hería a las personas más cercanas a ti. Ed había hecho eso con su hermano durante su primera transmutación. Su desesperación había causado la reacción violenta de rebote que había dejado sin cuerpo a Al. Y ahora Al se encontraba atrapado en la misma culpa de pensar que _esto fue todo mi culpa porque estaba demasiado desesperado y aturdido_. Ed no iba a permitir que su hermano menor sufriera de esa misma creencia.

"¿_Que no soy normal_?" Le siseó a su hermano antes que su voz se elevase en la profundidad de la noche con su brazo puntualizando furiosamente cada palabra. "Por supuesto que no soy normal. ¡Yo _nunca_ he sido normal, Al! ¡_Nosotros_ nunca hemos sido normales! ¡Tú eras una maldita armadura, Al! ¡La mitad de mi cuerpo era de metal! Pero ambos éramos _humanos_, Al y todavía lo seguimos _siendo_." Ed respiró profundamente y miró duramente a su hermano. "La vida es una mierda Al, y _siempre_ lo va a ser para nosotros. _No _es tu culpa, Al. Además, mientras estemos juntos, ¿realmente _eso_ importa?

Al hizo una mueca ante el rostro determinado de su hermano. No importa lo que Ed dijera, Al sabía que era su falta. Sabía dónde recaía la culpa. Él había fallado y se acordaría de ello cada vez que mirara a su _hermana_.

"Oh no, no lo hagas." Ed le apuntó su dedo índice amenazadoramente. "No me mires así para luego reprimir todo ese sentimiento en algún lugar dentro tuyo. No puedes escaparte de eso mientras esté aquí, _Hermano_. Tomó cuatro años regresarte a tu cuerpo y otros cuatro para reunirnos otra vez. Ocho años de nuestras vidas, Al. ¿Estás tratando de decirme que estuvimos _equivocados_ al tratar de corregir nuestros errores?"

"No, claro que no. Pero Ed, esto es diferente. Esto es…"

"Esto no es diferente, Al. Es el precio que hemos pagado. Ponte a pensar, cada vez que nos hemos acercado a la Puerta ha habido un costo al que nosotros nunca, jamás, ni una sola vez, hemos tenido miedo a pagar. Ambos hemos _muerto_ por el otro, Al." Ed hizo una pausa y luego le sonrió a su hermano. "Honestamente Al, yo prefiero estar aquí con esta forma que no estarlo para nada. Tú me dijiste una vez que nunca me culpaste por lo que te hice y ahora yo te digo que _yo no te culpo por esto_. Esto no es culpa tuya. _Yo nunca podría odiarte Hermano_."

"Pero, pero…" Al miró a su hermano. La única persona que podía convencer a Al a admitirse a sí mismo, aunque de mala gana, que tal vez no había fallado completamente, estaba parada justo frente a él. La única persona que nunca lo dejaría caer, que siempre había creído en él, que lo había protegido y que siempre lo había visto completo y humano. La única persona que lo había querido incondicionalmente por todo lo que había sido y todo lo que era. Los labios de Al se curvaron en un tembloroso tic y sus ojos se pusieron borrosos. Era un pobre intento de sonrisa pero Ed lo vio y rió suavemente mientras daba un coscorrón a un lado de la cabeza de Al.

Más tarde, cuando tuvieran tiempo, Ed sabía que ambos se sentarían y examinarían los cálculos y el círculo de transmutación y sabía que Al empezaría otra vez a tomar el sendero de la culpa. La culpa y el reproche eran algo con los que había tenido muchísima experiencia. Junto con las transmutaciones humanas. Con ese círculo de transmutación, Al había estado tan cerca del límite ético. Ed tenía la fortuita noción de que si Al lo hubiese regresado como un homúnculo su nombre como tal sería Culpa. Tembló ante este pensamiento y miró a su hermano.

"Ningún pero, Al. Saldremos de esto de algún modo." Ed hizo una pausa y Al lo oyó tragar saliva. "Yo estoy más preocupado de cómo va a reaccionar Winry."

La mandíbula de Al cayó al suelo y gruñó. "Oh no, ella nos va a matar." Susurró y sintió a Ed asentir en miserable acuerdo mientras se movía para volverse a sentar al costado de su hermano.

"Voy a necesitar un nuevo brazo, con puerto de conexión y todo, Al. Y ella tendrá que rediseñarlo para hacerlo parecer más…femenino." Ed casi gruñó ante eso. "Ella va a gritarme por desaparecer por cuatro años, luego me va a golpear por perder mi brazo y luego me va a matar por ya no ser varón." Sintió que Al se movía nerviosamente a su costado. "Me imagino que mi único consuelo es que ella también te va a matar por intentar la transmutación y no contárselo."

"Ella no lo haría, Hermano. Han pasado cuatro años, ella ya es mayorcita y ya no debería de ser tan infantil." Habló rápidamente Al en su defensa. Ed paró las orejas ante la singular calidez en la voz de Al y achicó sus ojos, luego una breve sonrisa maligna movió sus labios antes de decir en la voz más despreocupada que pudo lograr.

"Creo que tienes razón Al. Y además probablemente debe de ser ilegal mutilar al hermano de tu novio."

"Claro que lo es, Winry nunca…" Al se detuvo en seco y volteó su cabeza, sus ojos como platos y la boca abierta. Miró a Ed en total shock. "¿Cómo es…? ¿Qué fue…?"

Ed rió, no pudo soportarlo. La expresión en el rostro de Al era graciosísima.

"Oh vamos Al. He estado esperando esto desde que éramos niños. Ella y tú son perfectos el uno al otro." Ed sonrió ampliamente. No era común el ganarle una a su hermano menor. "Entonces, ¿ya es oficial?" Sonrió socarronamente.

"¡No! Quiero decir, todavía no." Al se estaba sintiendo un tanto nervioso. Se mordió el labio. "Yo no quería hablar con ella hasta después de esto…" gesticuló su mano alrededor de ellos "… ya sabes, en caso de que algo saliera… mal."

"Lo entiendo, Al, pero ahora todo está bien y ya puedes pedírselo." Ed sonrió. "Y quizás ella no nos mate demasiado."

Al permaneció callado por un momento, luego le echó un vistazo a su hermano y se las arregló para ocultar su propia sonrisa socarrona mientras hablaba despreocupadamente. "Por supuesto, no estoy seguro de que ella quiera compartir sus ropas contigo."

Ed se volteó para mirar a Al, su rostro ahora estaba congelado por el shock.

"¿Qué…?" Ed no pudo hablar.

"Después de todo, tú no puedes usar esas ropas por mucho más tiempo, no es cierto, _Hermana_."

"Vaya pequeño gus…" Ed se puso de pie y sintió que su rostro le quemaba mientras sus dientes empezaban a rechinarle ruidosamente. Al lanzó un pequeño chillido antes de empezar a reír.

"Mi turno," sonrió. "¡Te atrapé!"

* * *

El falso amanecer los encontró todavía sentados juntos, con sus abrigos apretados contra ellos. La pálida luz de la luna desvaneciéndose producía sombras extrañas de las maderas calcinadas y las rocas caídas. Una leve brisa rastrillaba por entre la hierba causando que Ed cambie de posición y suspirara.

Ellos habían hablado esporádicamente y en voz baja acerca de sus años de separación. Ed se había entristecido por la muerte de Izumi y había abrazado a su hermano mientras éste hablaba del trauma que había sido el despertarse en un cuerpo de carne y hueso y pasar por una forma de sobrecarga sensorial. Eso lo había básicamente incapacitado por dos meses hasta que se había empezado a recuperar y a redescubrirse a sí mismo y al mundo a su alrededor. Al había sentido el dolor en Ed mientras le contaba sobre los extraños conocidos que había encontrado y los amigos que había hecho y perdido en el otro lado y había estado un tanto preocupado con las pocas palabras que Ed había utilizado para describir el descontento político en ese otro mundo. Tal vez Ed había tenido razón y era mejor que él estuviese en este lado de la Puerta y no allá. Al había estado particularmente feliz de escuchar de un equivalente a Maes Hughes en el otro lado. Los hermanos habían estado muy disgustados por su muerte y el saber que él todavía se encontraba vivo en otro lugar – algo así – se sentía como un correcto balance para Al.

Aún habían muchas cosas que compartir pero ya tendrían tiempo para eso. No había prisa y Ed sabía que algunas historias eran simplemente demasiado dolorosas y algunas eran demasiado banales como para hablar de ellas todavía. El simple placer de estar juntos nuevamente era todo lo que ellos necesitaban en este momento.

"¿Qué vamos a hacer, Ed?" preguntó Al en un susurro. Él no había pensado en lo que pasaría después. Él ni siquiera sabía que todavía estaría aquí, y toda la esperanza en el éxito realmente no lo había preparado para esto.

"¿Dijiste que enviaste tu renuncia por correo?" cuestionó Ed. Él le había regañado a Al cuando su hermano le había dicho que había aprobado el Examen de Alquimista Estatal y se había unido a los militares un año después de la desaparición de Ed. Los cambios en la cadena de comando dentro de la milicia le habían permitido un cierto grado de libertad que Edward jamás había tenido. Un nuevo Fuhrer y una más moderada actitud frente a las tensiones raciales y a la expansión limítrofe habían ayudado a controlar a los más violentos elementos de la milicia. El entonces General Mustang no lo había perdido de vista y había tratado de ayudarlo en su búsqueda. Al se había rehusado a recibir un título oficial. Como se lo había dicho al General en ese entonces "No estaría bien, Señor. Esto no lo estoy haciendo por el pueblo. Lo estoy haciendo por mí." _Y por Ed_. Había sido el pensamiento que quedó sin decir durante todo su periodo de servicio.

"Sí, la semana pasada Hermano. Cuando supe que iba a llevar a cabo lo del círculo, pensé que sería mejor ya no ser parte de ellos." Existía además otro motivo, pero no estaba deseoso de discutirlo todavía. Él ya tenía suficientes problemas por ahora. Enviar su carta de renuncia y su reloj de bolsillo por correo no era probablemente el método recomendado para renunciar pero Al no había querido enfrentar al General de Brigada. Mustang tenía un sexto sentido de arcano para los secretos y lo que Al había estado a punto de intentar no era algo que había querido que el hombre sepa.

"Primero es Winry," suspiró Ed. "Antes que todo lo demás, tengo que tener mi brazo. Después tenemos, o al menos yo tendré que ir a Central." Gruñó Ed. "Mustang se va a morir de la risa por esto."

"Estoy seguro que no se va a portar tan mal, Hermano." Lo calmó Al. El General de Brigada era una de las pocas personas que habían creído junto con Al que Edward no estaba muerto. Pero cuatro años era un tiempo largo y Al sabía que la esperanza y la fe era lo único que podía mantenerse por tanto tiempo. "Él se ha ablandado un poco desde ese entonces."

"Sí cómo no. Discúlpame Al, pero de alguna forma yo no lo veo siendo tolerante conmigo en esto." Ed sintió escalofríos ante la sonrisa socarrona y los comentarios que de seguro Mustang le iba a otorgar.

"Ed…" preguntó Al luego de una pequeña pausa.

"Hmm, ¿sí?" Ed todavía estaba imaginándose la sonrisa socarrona en el rostro de Mustang y respondió distraídamente.

"¿Cómo te sientes realmente?"

"¿A qué te refieres, Al?" Ed miró a su hermano. Él pudo jurar que vio un sonrojo en el rostro de Al.

"Umm, ser una chica y todo eso, Ed. ¿Cómo te sientes?" Dijo precipitadamente, sintiéndose avergonzado.

"No se siente real, Al. Es como si estuviese dentro de la piel de alguien más." Ed dio una pausa mientras intentaba encontrar las palabras para describirlo. "Quiero decir, que todavía pienso que soy hombre. Parece como si hubiera perdido algunas partes y ganado otras."

"Pero te ves diferente, Ed."

"¿En serio?" Ed miró a Al. "¿Qué tan diferente?"

"Tú ummm, tú ahhh… te ves como una chica." Dijo Al con rapidez.

Ed levantó una ceja.

"Continúa, Alphonse Elric. Esto es de lo más interesante." Su voz se deslizó a través de una sonrisa sarcástica que decía 'oh cielos, en serio, y yo que no lo había notado." Al gruñó y se puso de pie. De todas formas ya estaba muerto.

"De acuerdo." Dijo y se movió entre los escombros buscando un lugar despejado. Se arrodilló y rápidamente dibujó un círculo y lo activó. Las luces centellaron y el suelo se sacudió ligeramente mientras juntaba los elementos. Una plana forma rectangular se formó y emergió del piso.

Ed caminó hacia donde se encontraba Al y miró. Al había transmutado un espejo de las ruinas de su casa. No era muy grande pero servía para su propósito. Ed lo miró y vio… a una chica. Vistiendo ropas de hombre.

Su cabello seguía siendo dorado y tirado hacia atrás en la cola de caballo que había resuelto usar en el otro lado. Pero su rostro era más delgado, los pómulos más definidos y sus ojos amplios y grandes. Sus labios parecían más carnosos y su mandíbula había perdido sus orillas cuadradas. Su cuello parecía más largo y desaparecía dentro de su camisa. Sus ropas parecían demasiado grandes para él. Sus hombros ya no eran tan anchos. Ed levantó su mano y la recorrió por su pecho. Oh sí, definitivamente femenino. Pero afortunadamente no tan grande. Se estremeció cuando rememoró algunas de las imágenes con las que Havoc alguna vez había pensado 'educarlo'. Tiró de su pierna del pantalón. Sí, definitivamente había una pierna debajo. Los pantalones eran un poco más largos de lo que habían sido pero se dio cuenta que era debido a la nueva estrechez de sus caderas. Y un obvio lugar también se sentía diferente, pero él no iba a explorar por ahí con su hermano parado justo a su costado.

Su hermano tenía razón. Él sí parecía una chica o mejor dicho, una joven mujer. Después de todo, él ya tenía diecinueve años.

"No me siento como una chica." Dijo en voz baja aún estudiando su reflejo.

"Pero te ves como una." Replicó Al con igual tono.

Ambos tuvieron el mismo pensamiento y sus ojos se encontraron en el espejo.

"No, no lo digas Al." Dijo Ed suavemente. "En todo caso todavía no."

Al asintió. No, ninguno de ellos quería considerar la posible permanencia de esto.

"Suenas como una chica, Hermano." Dijo Al luego de una pequeña pause. "Y también te mueves como una."

"¿Cómo diablos sabes cómo se mueven las chicas, Al?" Ed le preguntó con incredulidad.

Al se sonrojó. "Umm yo observo mucho a Winry." Su hermano se apartó de él. "Bueno, es verdad, Hermano. Las chicas menean más el área de la cadera y sus brazos se balancean diferente porque sus codos están articulados para ángulos más anchos. Su postura se inclina más pienso yo por la ubicación pélvica." La voz de Al se tranquilizó y su sonrojo se desvaneció mientras continuaba sumergido en su modo teórico. "Me pregunto si la densidad de los huesos hace la diferencia. Eso podría explicar el equilibrio en su andar cuando usan tacones y con el ángulo de la cadera significaría que…"

"¡Alphonse!"

* * *

El verdadero amanecer espolvoreó la colina con una suave luz mientras ellos se encontraban parados en medio de su antiguo hogar. Una cabeza dorada y la otra rubio oscuro brillaron cuando ambos elevaron sus rostros en dirección al sol.

"Deberíamos irnos." La voz más suave de las dos ahora le pertenecía a Ed. Miró de nuevo a las ruinas y suspiró, dirigiendo su mano a sus labios y lanzando un beso al aire.

"Para mí éste siempre fue mi hogar, Al. No importa cuántas veces traté de negarlo, de nunca mirar hacia atrás." Rió suavemente. "¿Recuerdas lo que dijimos? ¿Que algunos recuerdos no deberían nunca dejar huellas? Este lugar dejó más huellas de lo que jamás admití."

"Lo sé, Hermano." Al observaba moverse una sombra a medida que el sol se elevaba más alto. "Ésa es la razón por la que éste era el único lugar para traerte de regreso."

Al había destruido el círculo y colapsado la cámara subterránea. Había alisado el nicho en los escombros donde habían pasado la mayor parte de la noche y recogió su maleta que todavía contenía sus notas y tenía su abrigo reposando holgado sobre sus hombros. Ed observó a su hermano que empezaba a andar, pudiendo finalmente ver claramente su propósito en la vida en los colores de la luz del alba. Miró con cuidado hacia el conocido valle, sintiendo que de hecho había regresado a casa cuando Al vino a pararse a su lado.

"No ha cambiado para nada," murmuró Ed con sobrecogimiento.

"Ha estado esperando por ti," replicó Al.

La salida del sol los cautivó por un momento. Suspendida ante sus ojos, tan brillante que casi dolía. Luego se voltearon hacia el otro y sonrieron. Era hora de seguir adelante otra vez.

**

* * *

**

Nota de la Traductora:

Me encanta tener a Silken contestando sus reviews (aunque me da vergüenza por todo lo que habla de mí, pero en fin) aquí están:

To everyone:  
FemEd can be one of those genres you either like or not, so I am really honoured you would give it a try…the initial response to this first chapter is much more than I received for the original… I know most of it is for Mary and I fully agree that she deserves all the recognition for this… I hope you continue to support her and this monster…  
silken :)

_A todos:  
El FemEd puede ser uno de los géneros que te puede gustar o no gustar, así que me siento realmente honrada que le den una oportunidad…la respuesta inicial al primer capítulo es mucho mayor que la que recibí en el original…yo sé que mucho de ello tiene que ver por Mary y estoy completamente de acuerdo que ella se merece todo el reconocimiento por ello… espero que que continúen apoyándola a ella y a este monstruo…  
_silken :)

**xcopyxcatx:** I'm really glad you enjoy this monster and I know Mary's going to do a wonderful job translating it…it does seem a bit endless at the moment, I agree, but I will end it one day…I know Mary will appreciate it having an ending…lol  
silken :)

**rosalind:** Thank you… I think Mary had qualms about FemEd when she first started reading it too…lol…I know I wasn't too sure about it when I first started writing it….but it's been a lot of fun and a very interesting ride…lol  
silken :)  
_Gracias… creo que Mary también tuvo reparos sobre FemEd cuando empezó a leerlo…lol…yo sé que yo misma no estaba segura acerca de ello cuando empecé a escribirlo…pero ha sido un viaje muy divertido e interesante…lol  
silken :)_

**Alar Kodagled****:** Thank you and I hope you continue to support her, she's going to need it…lol… Mary's doing a great job with this one…  
silken :)

**Lady Seika Lerki:** Thank you for not saying anything else…lol… and thank you for helping Mary take on the monster… it is a long walk and I can't say thank you enough that you are taking these steps…  
silken :)

**Ziclonis:** Thank you for you support… FemEd is a strange place but it's fun and I have a lot of fun writing this one, and to have Mary translating it is wonderful…I think I live in fear of her reviews, but I know her translations are a thing of magic…lol  
silken :)  
_Gracias por tu apoyo… FemEd es un rol extraño pero es divertido y me divierto muchísimo escribiendo, y tener a Mary traduciéndolo es maravilloso… creo que vivo con miedo a sus reviews, pero sé que sus traducciones son un una cosa de magia…lol  
silken :)_

**Leiram:** Thank you for your support… Mary says there aren't many FemED's in Spanish, so I hope you continue to enjoy and that she becomes clearer to you as we go along… smiles…  
silken :)

**kae chan:** Thank you for your support… even as a female, I doubt Ed would be that sensitive…lol… but it is a lot of fun to play with him like this…lol  
silken :)  
_Gracias por tu apoyo… incluso como mujer, dudo que Ed sea así de sensible…lol…pero es muy divertido jugar con él de esa forma…lol  
silken :)_

**Seiketo Nayset:** Thank you for your support... the monster will love that and I know Mary's going to need it…lol  
silken :)  
_Gracias por tu apoyo… al monstruo le va a encanar eso y sé que Mary va a necesitarlo…lol  
silken :)_

**Mireya Humbolt:** Thank you… I hope you continue to enjoy….  
silken :)  
_Gracias… espero que sigas disfrutándolo…  
silken :)_

**Maria-Elric:** Thank you… the monster's not usually called cute so I really appreciate that…lol  
silken :)  
_Gracias… al monstruo generalmente no lo llaman 'lindo' así que realmente lo agradezco…lol  
silken :)_

**Shiji:** Thank you... Mary has been reviewing this monster of mine since about chapter 5 and she's become someone i trust and respect when it comes to fics, and her translations are wonderful... i hope you'll continue to enjoy it, because without her hard work this really couldn't happen.. smiles  
silken :)  
_Gracias… Mary ha estado dejando reviews a mi monstruo desde el capítulo 5 y se ha convertido en alguien en quien confío y respeto cuando se trata de los fics, y sus traducciones son maravillosas… espero que continúes disfrutándolo, porque sin su duro trabajo esto realmente no estaría sucediendo… sonrisas  
silken :)_

**haneko-chan:** Thank you... i hope the monster continues to please you... will have to see if i can't end a few more chapters at points like that...lol  
silken :)

**miciel:** Thank you…yes, Mary is the best... grins… and she's going to hate me saying it all the time…lol… I hope you continue to enjoy this fic, playing with Ed like this is so much fun..  
silken :)  
_Gracias… sí, Mary es la mejor…sonrisas… y ella me va a odiar por decirlo todo el tiempo…lol…espero que sigas disfrutando este fic, jugar con Ed de esta manera es muy divertido…  
silken :)_

**NeKoT:** Thank you... yes, genderswitch is a tricky genre and can be done very badly... which is why i started this fic... to see if it could be done realistically and so far I think I have succeeded in that... 'kilometres of comments'?.. ohh, that sounds like a Mary-sized review.. she's so good at those...lol...I hope you do like the monster as it goes...  
silken :)  
_Gracias… sí, el cambio de género (sexo) es un género delicado y puede hacerse erróneamente… lo cual es la razón por la que empecé a escribir este fic… para ver si se puede hacer de una forma real y hasta ahora pienso que he tenido éxito… ¿'kilómetros de comentarios'?... ohh, eso me suena al tamaño de los reviews de Mary… ella es muy buena en eso…lol…espero que sí te guste el monstruo a medida que avanza…  
silken :)_

**Kaze no Misuki:** Thank you… yes, the beginning is soft, this was the third fic I had ever tried, so I was very nervous in the beginning… it gets a lot bigger as it goes on and I got more confident…lol  
silken :)  
_Gracias… sí, el inicio es suave, éste fue el tercer fic que intenté, así que estaba muy nerviosa al principio…esto se hace más grande a medida que continúa y me volví más segura de mí misma…lol  
silken :)_


	3. La Gente Que Espera

**Disclaimer: **Fullmetal Alchemist no me pertenece. Y ésta es una traducción del fic original escrito en inglés por la talentosa _**silkendreammaid**_**.**

Agradezco a Lady Seika Lerki por ayudarme revisando mi traducción.

xXx

Silken contestó a sus reviews… busquen el suyo al final del capítulo.

**

* * *

**

**Returning Echoes ****  
****(Ecos que Regresan)**

* * *

**Capítulo 3: La Gente Que Espera **

_El Día Anterior:_

"Rockbell Automail, ¿en qué lo puedo ayudar?" Winry Rockbell levantó el teléfono y dijo casualmente tratando de ajustar la llave inglesa con una sola mano.

"¿Señorita Rockbell? Le habla la Capitán Hawkeye." Sonó una calmada y delgada voz en su oído.

"Señorita Hawkeye, qué gusto escucharla. ¿Cómo está Al?" Respondió Winry con una sonrisa. A ella le agradaba la Capitán Hawkeye. La rubia tenía un aire de confianza con ella.

"Es por eso que la llamo, Señorita Rockbell." ¿Era acaso vacilación lo que Winry pudo percibir?

"¿Qué sucede? ¿Al está bien? ¡Oh por favor dígame que Al se encuentra bien!" Winry dejó caer la llave inglesa y cogió el teléfono con ambas manos. Sus ojos estaban muy abiertos y su rostro temeroso. Ella tenía pesadillas que empezaban justo así. Una sola llamada telefónica y la vida que conocías cambiaba y no siempre para mejor. De hecho nunca era para mejor. Winry ya había recibido su cuota de esas llamadas hechas por los hermanos en años anteriores. Pero ésas en donde los militares llamaban eran las peores.

"No, Winry, por favor lamento mucho si la he alarmado." La voz se volvió más suave y permaneció calmada y uniforme. "Recibimos una… carta de Alphonse y teníamos algunas preguntas que hacerle pero no estamos seguros de dónde se encuentra ahora exactamente."

Winry inspiró profundo y se reprendió a sí misma por sobreactuar. Sólo porque Al era el último Elric que quedaba no significaba que iba a emular a su hermano en todos los aspectos.

"No, yo le pido disculpas a usted Capitán, es sólo que Al…" Hizo una pausa y luego volvió a hablar. "Nos llegó una carta suya hace una semana y nos decía que todavía estaba investigando y que regresaría en un mes aproximadamente. Y él siempre cumple sus promesas." Todos sabían que Alphonse se preocupaba por mantener de alguna forma informados sobre sus movimientos tanto a Winry como al General de Brigada. Él sabía que ellos se preocuparían por él así que se mantenía en contacto y siempre aparecía cuando decía que lo haría.

Hubo una pequeña pausa en la comunicación y Winry pudo escuchar una voz apagada al otro lado de la línea.

"Si sabes de él, ¿podrías decirle que se contacte con nosotros, Winry? El General de Brigada desea discutir con él su reporte con suma urgencia." Winry pudo sentir un fruncimiento en la voz de la Capitán y juzgó, correctamente, que estaba dirigida hacia dicho General de Brigada.

Ella emitió una risita y asintió antes de vociferar su confirmación.

"Por supuesto, Señorita Hawkeye."

"Gracias Winry y siento mucho haberla preocupado. Cuídese. Adiós."

"No hay problema. Yo sé que algún día…" Winry paró abruptamente, y luego volvió a empezar. "Usted también, Señorita Hawkeye. Adiós." Winry colgó el teléfono y frunció levemente el ceño. Me pregunto lo que ha hecho Al, ellos casi nunca llaman para acá. Se alzó de hombros, levantó su llave inglesa y sonrió. Ella dudaba que fuera algo serio. Al siempre era mucho más cuidadoso de lo que Ed había sido alguna vez.

* * *

Y en Central, una rubia Capitán y un pelinegro General de Brigada le fruncieron el ceño a dos carpetas manila. Una contenía un conciso reporte proveniente de un Laboratorio Estatal y el otro contenía una carta de renuncia que era gramáticamente perfecta y perfectamente inexpresiva. Un ojo oscuro se encontró con un par color cereza cálido y compartieron una inquieta mirada. Un dedo enguantado trazó suavemente el grabado de un reloj de bolsillo que reposaba sobre su escritorio.

"Puede que no estén relacionados Señor."

* * *

Los días siempre empezaban temprano en el campo y Pinako Rockbell no era la excepción a la regla. Cuando el sol se levantaba, ella también lo hacía. La vida era demasiado preciosa como para desperdiciarla y las mañanas siempre eran la parte más prometedora del día para ella. Con la sabiduría y aceptación de la edad, éste era el momento para simplemente _ser _y _sentir_. Cuando no existía ninguna expectativa preparada para ella o los demás. Sólo el sol y el simple agradecimiento por un nuevo día.

Claro que las dos figuras que venían por el largo y serpenteante camino de tierra ciertamente ayudaron a debilitar su interés por este día en particular.

Observó a los forasteros que se acercaban. Cabello rubio brillaba luminosamente en la luz de la mañana. Apenas había transcurrido una hora luego del amanecer, pensó. Deben haberse levantado temprano. Pudo ver la manga vacía de la figura más pequeña y entendió entonces por qué estaban aquí.

Pinako observó al más alto de la pareja y frunció el ceño. Éste caminaba igualito que Alphonse. El cabello, ese color rubio opaco que a veces se asemejaba más a un dorado ensombrecido. Tenía que ser Al. Pero quién podría ser aquella rubia de cabellos de oro… no podía ser Edward. Edward se había ido. Muerto. Perdido. Y la rubia era una chica que vestía ropas extrañas. ¿Al estaba trayendo a su novia o sólo a una amiga? ¿Una novia que necesitaba un brazo? Pinako sonrió ampliamente; quizá esto sea lo único que sacudiría la autocomplacencia de su nieta.

"¡Abuela!"

Era Al. Él la llamó y la saludó con el brazo. Ella podía divisar su sonrisa desde aquí. Le sonrió y levantó su mano en respuesta pero sus ojos todavía permanecían desconfiados. ¿Quién era la rubia?

"Hace tiempo que no nos vemos, boyo." Dijo Pinako arrastrando las palabras mientras ellos se acercaban y disminuían su paso ante los escalones del pórtico.

"Disculpa, Abuela. He estado un poco ocupado." Ojos tímidos en el suelo y luego se levantaron con la sonrisa más llena de vida que ella había visto en su rostro.

"¿Entonces, quién es tu pequeña amiga?"

"¡¿A quién llamas enano, vieja bruja arrugada?!" La automática respuesta fue dada en un tono de voz más agudo, pero esos conocidos ojos que lanzaban la mirada asesina y el furioso rostro la hicieron dar un paso hacia atrás. Su rostro palideció en forma alarmante y Al subió los peldaños de un salto para colocar un firme brazo a su alrededor mientras Ed se apresuró para tomarle la mano.

"Oh cielos, lo lamento, Abuela. Sé que no debí haber reaccionado de esa forma, pero es que siempre me haces eso, tú lo sabes y creo que primero debimos de haber dicho algo, pero Al y yo sólo queríamos venir y verlas…" Ed balbuceaba mientras sentía la mano de ella temblando y luego apretando la suya fuertemente.

"¿Edward?" La voz era tan insegura. Se apoyó contra Al pero sus ojos miraban el rostro frente a ella. La mano que tenía libre se levantó y tocó suavemente el cabello dorado y luego bajó rozando el costado de una delgada mejilla.

"Sí, soy yo." Ed dio una pausa y sus ojos revolotearon hacia Al y luego otra vez hacia ella. "Sólo estoy un poquito cambiado, eso es todo."

"¿Un poquito?" Susurró Pinako con incredulidad. "¡Eres una chica! ¡Y estás vivo!" Tragó saliva y luego recuperó su compostura. "No sé qué es más increíble." Se paró derecha y se ajustó los hombros, convirtiéndose en la formidable y temible anciana que habían conocido y respetado toda su vida. Ella observó un rostro, luego el otro y lanzó un suspiro casi de sufrimiento.

"Nunca pensé que iba a decir esto pero, ¿Qué hiciste, Alphonse?"

Ed trató de reprimir la risa detrás de su garganta pero terminó atorándose y luego simplemente se rindió y empezó a reírse mientras Al miraba a la anciana avergonzado. Ed había estado siempre del lado receptivo de la cuota de sermones de Pinako y era un cambio reconfortante el ver ahora a su hermano recibiendo uno.

"Fue un accidente, Abuela." Empezó Al de un modo dudosamente esperanzador.

* * *

Winry se despertó con el olor del café y el murmullo de voces. Consideró el volver a dormir pero sabía que cualquier intento duraría poco. Las voces del primer piso significaba clientes y los clientes significaban automail y ella amaba el automail más que nada en el mundo.

Se quitó la delgada manta con las piernas y se estiró mientras caminaba hacia la ventana. A juzgar por la luz de afuera todavía era temprano. Se cambió de un mameluco a otro antes de irse al baño y luego dirigirse hacia la cocina.

Tres personas se encontraban sentadas alrededor de la mesa pero sólo pudo notar a dos de ellas. Winry vio a su abuela y reconoció a Al enseguida. Corrió apresurada y lo apresó en un abrazo salvaje envolviendo sus brazos alrededor de su cuello.

"¿Por qué estás aquí? ¿Todo está bien? Pensé que no ibas a regresar hasta dentro de un mes. La Capitán llamó ayer buscándote. Es tan bueno verte." Winry sonrió alegremente e ignoró el rostro ruborizado de él mientras lo abrazaba en su silla. Ella sabía que le gustaba a Al.

"Cambio de planes, Winry. Además nosotros estábamos cerca y…"

"¿Nosotros?" Cuestionó Winry.

"Sí, nosotros," vino la suave voz del otro lado de la mesa.

Winry giró su cabeza y se encontró con la mirada de dos grandes ojos dorados con las pestañas más largas que jamás había visto. Dorados como los de Ed, pensó automáticamente. Pero ésa no era Ed, ¡ésa es una chica! ¡¿Al trajo a una chica hasta aquí?! Winry sintió que el estómago se le desplomaba mientras se ponía derecha y observaba detenidamente a la extraña.

Cabello rubio dorado se balanceó en una larga cola al tiempo que la chica miraba a Al, luego otra vez a Winry. Winry estaba positivamente estupefacta. Ed rió internamente por lo bajo mientras disfrutaba de este breve momento de éxito, sabiendo que en cualquier minuto iba a ser golpeado por al menos una pesada llave inglesa, si no por una docena.

"Al, ¿Quién es ésta?" Preguntó Winry, su voz estrangulada mientras una emoción que no conocía le hervía por dentro. Celos. Ella nunca antes había sentido celos. Era como una ola roja frente a sus ojos. Al era de ella, él siempre había sido de ella. Había sabido lo que Al sentía por ella y había estado muy feliz con eso y lo había aceptado como su derecho. Al y ella estaban predestinados para estar juntos. Okay, quizás ellos en realidad nunca habían hablado de sus sentimientos pero ambos lo sabían. ¿No es así? ¿_Él_ lo sabía?

Ed observaba a Winry con sumo interés. Nunca se había imaginado que ella no lo reconocería. Se mantuvo esperando la mirada de conmocionado asombro pero nunca llegó. La primera expresión en su rostro fue la que él etiquetó como 'aterrorizada incredulidad' y luego pasó directo a 'rabia incoherente'. No se pudo aguantar, hizo un ruido de _gorjeo_ mientras trataba de no reírse y luego se encogió de hombros.

Pinako observaba mientras Al miraba a Winry totalmente confundido, luego a Ed cuando éste hizo ese extraño ruido. Winry también se fijó y captó el encogimiento de hombros. Ya había tenido suficiente. Aquella criatura rubia estaba divirtiéndose a costa suya y _todo era por culpa de Al_. Pegó un grito y le abofeteó la mejilla a Al y luego salio corriendo de la habitación antes de que las lágrimas que ya podía sentir en sus ojos se rebalsaran.

"¿Y eso por qué fue?" Gimió Al adolorido mientras se masajeaba la sonrojada marca. Los pasos de Winry desaparecieron y el portazo en la puerta principal fue tan fuerte que estremeció la casa.

"No tengo idea. Pero valió la pena." La voz de Ed repitió su total sorpresa y diversión mientras Pinako se reclinaba en el respaldar de su silla y sonreía ampliamente. Winry había estado tan enceguecida con los celos que no había reconocido a Ed en su nueva forma y había reaccionado exactamente como su abuela lo había esperado. Por una vez Winry _no_ estaba en control ni de ella ni de la situación que la rodeaba.

Pinako amaba muchísimo a su nieta pero últimamente había visto en ella una tendencia de tratar las cosas como si fueran suyas, de olvidar que las otras personas eran igual de importantes que ella. Una engreída complacencia no era realmente tan atractiva de ver y Pinako la había estado viendo demasiado en el rostro de Winry. Verla tan enfadada y fuera de control…bueno, eso era muy gratificante para la anciana mujer.

"Tienes que arreglar algunas discrepancias, boyo." Dijo ella con una sonrisa. Al le parpadeó y su mente cambió del shock a las vueltas a toda velocidad. Cuando cayó en cuenta, su boca se le cayó al piso y casi se desmayó.

"¡No puedes estar hablando en serio, Abuela! Ella pensó que…que Ed era…que yo y…" tartamudeó Al y paró de hacerlo cuando Pinako asintió con su cabeza, su rostro aún radiante por la diversión.

Ed lo había captado rápidamente y trató lo más que pudo para ocultar su sonrisa por el bien de Al. Ellos habían peleado por Winry cuando niños y ahora el sentido de ridiculez de Ed le alcanzó la visión de Winry y él peleando por Al. Con llaves inglesas. Le estaba siendo muy difícil tragarse las ganas de romper en histéricas carcajadas.

"Ve tras ella, Al, explícale todo. Mientras más te demores, más fuerte nos va a golpear." Ed balanceó su mano con un movimiento como ahuyentándolo y sonrió cuando Al se levantó a regañadientes. "Voy a estar bien, anda. Ve y arregla las cosas con ella."

Al les dio una sonrisa de agradecimiento y ambas les mostraron los pulgares en alto en una mutua muestra de apoyo y ánimo. Tan pronto como él dejó la habitación y escucharon cerrarse la puerta de entrada, ambos se tiraron contra el respaldar de sus sillas y rugieron en carcajadas.

* * *

Winry se paró cerca del pequeño riachuelo. Sus puños estaban apretados a sus costados, su espalda erguida y tensa, permitiéndose llorar.

¿Cómo pudo? ¿Cómo pudo haber traído aquí a otra mujer? Ésta era _su_ casa, un día iba a ser la casa de _ambos_. Él no tenía derecho a traer aquí a mujeres extrañas. Alphonse Elric iba a ser un hombre bien muerto tan pronto recupere su auto-control. Ella personalmente iba a encargarse de ello. ¿Cómo se atreve a hacerle esto? Al la había conocido toda su vida. ¿Cómo puede ser tan estúpido? Y se suponía que él era el maldito genio. Sólo por el hecho de que no le haya dicho lo que sentía no significaba que él no lo supiera ya. _Ella _sabía cómo se sentía él y _él_ no había dicho nada.

Ella había apoyado a Al durante todos estos años en su creencia de que Ed estaba vivo en algún lugar, había sido a quien que él había acudido por consuelo y aliento. Ella había sido con la que él más había contado durante su proceso de re-aprendizaje de sus sentidos y del mundo que lo rodeaba. Ellos habían pasado meses juntos. Ella había conocido de él tanto como él había conocido de ella. Ella lo había reprendido por unirse a los militares incluso cuando ella entendía el por qué lo estaba haciendo. En respuesta a sus miedos no expresados, él siempre le había escrito cartas o le había dado una rápida llamada para hacerle saber cómo estaba y cuándo esperarlo cuando las visitara.

Ver a Al con _cualquier_ otra mujer era algo que Winry nunca había imaginado que pasaría. Tenía que haber un error, tenía que existir una sensata explicación lógica del por qué _su_ Al había entrado así tan fresco a _su_ casa con otra mujer. Y luego estaba eso de la semejanza con Ed. Ojos dorados, cabello dorado. ¿Estaba atraído por ella porque tenía la coloración de Ed? Winry no supo si reír o llorar ante ese pensamiento.

Su cabeza le dolía. Detestaba perder el control de esa manera. Otra gente perdía el control, otra gente podía quebrantarse y gritar y llorar pero no ella. Eso no era lo que debía hacerse. Toda su vida había visto a gente en terrible dolor y agonía durante la cirugía y la rehabilitación y había aprendido desde muy joven que nunca debía perder la compostura delante de ellos. Tenía que ser fuerte para ellos. Ella sabía lo que ellos necesitaban así que ella exigiría e insistiría y usaría su fuerza para darles fuerza a ellos.

Observar a Al recuperar sus sentidos le había enseñado a no dar las cosas por sentadas. Verlo volver a aprender los placeres simples del tacto y del gusto; la manera en que sonreía con tanta dicha ante el más leve de los susurros de aire en su rostro o la risa que emitía cuando sus labios se fruncían por la acidez del limón con la que ella lo trataba de engañar. Qué irónico entonces que ahora se diera cuenta que Al había sido la única cosa que ella _siempre_ había dado por sentada. La cabeza de Winry cayó hacia adelante y sus hombros se hundieron. Una única lágrima cayó y fue seguida por otra. Ella debió haberle dicho algo a Al hace tiempo pensó mientras sus hombros se sacudían.

Y entonces los brazos de él la rodearon y su mano estaba volteando su rostro hacia su hombro y ella sólo pudo sacudirse mientras lágrimas silenciosas mojaban su camisa. Ella quería darle un empujón para alejarlo pero no pudo encontrar la fuerza o el deseo dentro de sí para hacerlo y Al la abrazaba como si nunca la fuera a dejar ir.

Nunca supieron por cuánto tiempo se quedaron parados ahí. Cuando Al susurró su nombre ella le levantó la mirada, sus ojos azules estaban húmedos y vulnerables. Ninguno estaba seguro de quién empezó el tierno beso pero ninguno estaba preparado para ser el que lo finalizara.

Cuando finalmente lo hicieron, los ojos de Winry habían perdido su expresión de dolor y los de Al estaban algo atontados. Las palabras rondaban entre ambos pero Al no sabía cómo empezar y Winry tenía miedo. Fue el tembloroso agarre en sus dedos lo que le advirtió a Al que tenía que decir algo o pondría en peligro todo lo que acababa de conseguir. Él era un genio después de todo, tenía a dos personas que lo apoyaban en la casa y Winry lo acababa de besar. ¿Qué tan difícil podría ser?

"Te amo y traje a Ed de regreso." Se le escapó y luego se encogió ante el sonido de su propia falta de originalidad. Se estremeció cuando Winry lo miró fijamente. El shock cubría todo su rostro y sus manos se movieron nerviosas en las de él. Él envolvió firmemente sus dedos, de ninguna manera le iba a dejar que lo abofeteara de nuevo.

"Alphonse Elric, ¿quieres decir que…ésa…_es Ed_?"

* * *

Todavía sentados en la mesa, Edward y Pinako escucharon el grito y se miraron con idénticas sonrisas.

* * *

Cuando Winry entró de golpe a la casa, cogió una llave inglesa y golpeó a Edward con ella. Luego le gritó por desaparecer y dejar a Al solo por tanto tiempo, luego lo volvió a golpear por perder su brazo y luego le gritó a Al por convertir a su hermano en una chica. Y _después_ los abrazó a ambos.

Edward le sonrió a su hermano. Así era como debería ser un hogar y una familia.

* * *

Era para después del almuerzo que Winry y Pinako decidieron ver más de cerca a Edward y empezar con los preparativos de su nuevo brazo. La mayor parte de la mañana se la habían pasado hablando de los años de separación. Con Winry distraída por su nueva relación 'oficial' con Al, Ed no fue sometido a la intensidad de la tradicional inquisición de la vuelta a casa y el discurso del "tú nunca me cuentas nada". Ellos preguntaban y él contestaba. Algunas cosas eran difíciles de describir pero se las arregló para darles una idea de lo que había sido la vida para él en ese lado de la Puerta. Él no creía que ellos entenderían _exactamente_ lo difícil que había sido el estar en ese lugar gris sin alquimia alguna y con las sombras de aquellos que había conocido. Y habían algunas cosas que sabía jamás les contaría. Incluso Al nunca escucharía toda la verdad de lo que había ocurrido allá.

Él lo había intentado y había hecho verdaderos amigos, los que ahora extrañaba terriblemente, pero siempre había existido una callada soledad y un miedo de que él también no sea más que una sombra. Él no les contó nada de eso y mantuvo su voz suave mientras los entretenía con historias de Maes y sus torpes intentos por cortejar a la Gracia del otro lado o del tiempo en que Noa había intentado enseñarle a robar billeteras. No notó los medidores ojos de Pinako sobre él mientras ella notaba los cambios y la moderación en este nuevo y maduro Edward.

Ellos a su vez lo pusieron al día sobre cómo habían cambiado algunas cosas y cómo otras no. El cese de las escaramuzas en la frontera hace un año había ayudado a marcar el comienzo de una nueva era en un tiempo casi de paz. La demanda por los automail se había incrementado con el retorno de los soldados y, ya sea por su conexión con los Elrics o porque su trabajo era simplemente bueno, a las Rockbell les habían ofrecido un contrato para suplir de automail a los soldados que lo quisieran. La milicia aún controlaba el país pero a los Alquimistas Estatales se les había otorgado cierta autonomía que significaba que podían hacer más por la gente y no estar totalmente en deuda con el Estado.

Al se había mantenido en contacto con los Tringham y Ed había reído cuando Al le describió el desastre que Russell había hecho cuando una de sus transmutaciones se había cruzado con una de las de Fletcher y había permanecido todo cubierto de fertilizante por dos horas. Rose y su hijo se habían mudado de nuevo a Liore y Winry dejó que Ed leyera alguna de sus cartas y se prometió a sí mismo que la visitaría. Él le debía tanto a ella. También Dublith cuando Winry le dio más información sobre la muerte de Izumi. Habrían hablado por más tiempo pero el estómago de Edward sonó de la forma menos femenina y se acordó que debían almorzar.

Ed acababa de descubrir cómo arreglárselas con las intrincancias de las tuberías femeninas con su primera visita al baño cuando Pinako lo llamó a la sala de trabajo. Su primera vez teniendo que usar el inodoro de esa manera no había sido para nada confortable. El acto se había sentido anormal y posteriormente se había ruborizado mientras se limpiaba. Se imaginaba que nunca se iba a acostumbrar a eso y saludó la vieja rutina conocida del automail con alegría. Inclusive si eso iba a doler.

Los demás lo estaban esperando. Pinako estaba colocando varios instrumentos sobre la mesa de trabajo con la ayuda de Al. Winry estaba diseñando rápidamente una sección en cruz para su futura conexión de puerto. Edward se quitó el abrigo y se había desabrochado los dos primeros botones de su camisa antes que Winry le gritara.

"¡Tú no puedes hacer eso, Ed!"

Él le parpadeó.

"¿Por qué no, Winry? Ésta es la forma en la que siempre lo hacemos. ¿De qué otra manera puedes revisar mi hombro?"

"Tú eres ahora una chica, Ed." Explicó Winry.

"¿Y entonces…?" Ed hizo un movimiento de serpiente con su cabeza de lado a lado y mantuvo su mano levantada moviéndola como sonsacándole información. Ella pudo ver su expresión preguntándole "¿tu punto es?"

"No puedes desvestirte delante de tu hermano." Winry pudo sentir que su rostro se tornaba rosa.

Ed y Al se miraron con la mirada en blanco. Ninguno de ellos había considerado aquello. Ésta era la primera vez que se enfrentaban cara a cara con la anatomía diferente de Ed. Ambos empezaron a darse cuenta que este cambio de sexo iba a afectar más cosas de las que habían considerado. Winry miró a uno y luego al otro.

"Oh, ustedes dos no tienen remedio." Cogió la mano de Ed y lo arrastró fuera de la habitación. "Ven conmigo. Al, tú quédate aquí."

Winry llevó a Ed a su habitación, lo metió dentro y cerró la puerta.

"Ahora puedes quitarte la camisa mientras yo te busco otra cosa que puedas usar." Winry abrió algunos cajones y sacó un par de anchas camisetas sin mangas.

Winry se volteó y se encontró con un Ed con el torso desnudo. Quien se estaba examinando en el espejo. Cicatrices cubrían la extensión de su piel con finas líneas blancas y las cicatrices del antiguo automail habían desaparecido hasta dejar suaves marcas. Eran los dos senos los que intrigaban a Ed. Una cosa era saber que las mujeres los tenían, era definitivamente otra cosa el verlos en tu propio pecho. Se dio cuenta que eran suaves cuando le dio un golpecito con curiosidad. Ambos se elevaban con cada respiro que tomaba y tomó uno sobre su mano encontrando que encajaba perfectamente en su palma. La piel de gallina por el frío hizo que los pezones se endurecieran y agrandó los ojos cuando los sintió que se encogían.

"¿Ed?" preguntó suavemente Winry. Ella lo miró. Reconoció la mirada concentrada en su rostro. Él había encontrado un misterio e iba a ignorar todo lo demás con tal de resolverlo.

Ed se volteó y sintió que sus senos rebotaron ligeramente mientras lo hacía. Se había olvidado que Winry se encontraba ahí pero ahora la miraba y con su actual preocupación, la vio en primer lugar como una fuente de conocimiento.

"¿Todos los senos se sienten así? ¿Por qué se sienten cosquillas cuando se … err … contraen así? Preguntó, mirando sus senos y los de ella. El rostro de Winry le quemaba y tuvo que golpearse mentalmente al recordar que Ed era ahora una chica y una muy pero muy nueva. Por supuesto que iba a haber preguntas y quién más podía proporcionarle algunas de las respuestas. Winry aspiró profundo y luego casi pierde el sentido ante la siguiente pregunta.

"¿Puedo ver los tuyos? Parecen más grandes que los míos. ¿Es el tamaño un factor determinante para su función o es sólo una consideración estética?" Ed se volvió al espejo. "Es realmente extraño verlos en mí. ¿Cómo los va a afectar el automail? El músculo de soporte va por toda la extensión hasta la clavícula, ¿no es así?" Los dedos de Ed presionaban la suave piel por encima de su seno derecho buscando los músculos subyacentes.

Winry respiró profundamente varias veces y luego fue a pararse cerca a Ed. "Los tuyos son más pequeños que los míos. Y sí, todos los senos se sienten igual. Y se quedan en punta, no se contraen, y eso es debido a los cambios de temperatura, la excitación y el toque. No, el tamaño no tiene que ver nada con su función. Y no, tú no vas a ver los míos. Los senos no son algo que se los muestras a todo el mundo."

"¿Entonces por qué estás mirando los míos?" Preguntó razonablemente Ed y luego agarró la camiseta sin mangas que ella le arrojó.

"Ponte eso y baja." Dijo bruscamente Winry y salió de la habitación, su rostro todavía estaba rojo. Ed rió suavemente y se colocó la camiseta antes de seguirla.

Al miró curiosamente cuando Ed apareció y Winry le respingó la nariz. Ed se encogió de hombros y lanzó una ligera sonrisa socarrona antes de sonreírle a su hermano. Ahora que Ed tenía puesta la camiseta era obvio para todos que se había convertido en mujer. Donde una vez se había parado un muchacho adolescente un poco más bajo para su edad, ahora se encontraba una joven mujer adecuadamente proporcionada. Habían desaparecido las líneas masculinas de hombros anchos a cintura fuerte. Ahora, esbeltos hombros se estrechaban hacia una delgada cintura. Su cuello parecía más largo ahora que no estaba escondido en su camisa. Su piel bronceada se había suavizado a un dorado pálido. Su nuevo pecho con sus suaves curvas simplemente realzaban la imagen completa. Con su cabello en esa cola que le caía en la espalda todo lo que necesitaba era una falda para ser el epítome de la femineidad.

Y Al, el eterno hermano solidario, se lo dijo.

Ed no reaccionó de forma favorable y por consiguiente Al fue excluido de estar en ésta y cualquier posterior sesión de preparación.

* * *

Pinako y Winry se pasaron el resto del día y toda la noche haciendo y cableando el nuevo puerto. Cada conexión, cada empalme era probado y vuelto a probar. Más pequeños y más delicados que parecían hacer juego con su nueva forma física y aún así tenían la fuerza del acero del que estaba construido. Ni Pinako ni Winry estaban bajo la suposición de que sólo porque Edward era ahora mujer su automail sería tratado más delicadamente de lo que había sido antes. El nombre Rockbell estaba basado en la dedicación y cuidado en cada pieza de automail que ellas diseñaban e instalaban. Incluso si Ed no hubiera sido el receptor, ellas aún así le hubieran prestado el mismo cuidado y atención al detalle como lo estaban haciendo. Quizás por el hecho de que era Edward, ellas pasaron horas extra asegurándose doblemente para que este puerto quedase absolutamente perfecto.

Ed y Al esperaban tan pacientemente como les era posible. Ninguno estaba particularmente esperando a mañana. Ambos hicieron café y sopa para las 'chicas' mientras éstas trabajaban y luego se mantuvieron ocupados en el otro lado de la casa por el resto de la noche. Ellos no durmieron mucho y se recostaron en sus camas y hablaron ocasionalmente a medida que pasaban las horas.

"¿Le has dicho a Winry que renunciaste?"

"No. Yo nunca le dije nada a nadie. Sólo envié la carta. No sabía qué pasaría cuando…"

"Está bien, Al. Sabes que va a estar contenta. Ella siempre odió a los militares." Al pudo sentir la sonrisa en la voz de Ed a través de la noche.

"¿Vas a devolverle la llamada a Hawkeye, Al?"

"Aún no." Suspiró Al. "Va a ser por mi renuncia y Winry ya les dijo que no iba a estar por aquí hasta dentro de un mes, así que no esperarán saber de mí todavía." Y ojalá no sea por ese otro asunto, pensó.

"Ellos querrán verte, lo sabes. Ellos no van a aceptar esa carta sin verte antes."

Al lanzó un suspiro. "Sí, lo sé." Es que todavía no quiero dejar este lugar. Eso no lo dijo.

"Apuesto a que Hawkeye todavía mantiene a Mustang a raya." Ed sonrió socarronamente. Al se estaba acostumbrando más y más a las tonalidades más suaves en la voz de Ed a pesar de que el giro de la frase era puro estilo Edward. "No puedo creer que ese bastardo sea ahora un General de Brigada."

* * *

Pero pareció que la mañana había llegado demasiado pronto cuando el golpe a la puerta de su habitación llamó a Ed al primer piso para el acoplamiento de su nuevo puerto.

Al se sentó fuera de la sala de operaciones como lo había hecho años atrás. Sin embargo, esta vez sabía exactamente lo que estaba sucediendo tras esa puerta cerrada. Esta vez sus manos estaban cerradas juntas tan fuerte que se habían tornado blancas. Esta vez, cuando escuchó el fuerte tintineo del metal y el agite de la mesa rodante cuando el cuerpo de Ed reaccionó violentamente ante el estímulo de cada conexión, él no abrió la puerta.

Y esta vez, como la anterior, Edward Elric se rehusó a dejar que ningún sonido de agonía que lo consumía escapara de los confines de su apaleado cuerpo. El hacerlo podía causarle a su hermano dolor en una escala más grande de lo que Ed estaba sintiendo en este momento.

**

* * *

**

Nota de la Traductora:

Y continuamos en la introducción del fic…

En cuanto a los reviews anónimos, pues, please dejen su cuenta de email para que yo les pueda contestar. Aiko chan, gracias por el review.

Y aquí les dejo la contestación de sus reviews por parte de la propia autora. Como siempre será, no me gusta esta parte, yo rehúyo a los halagos, pero en fin, silken es pues… silken

xXx

My thanks again to everyone for reading and reviewing the second chapter…  
Mary has done a wonderful job again and I really appreciate the time and effort she puts into this… it embarrasses her to have to translate that, I know, so sorry Mary, but I'll be saying it every chapter…grins…  
Silken :)

_Mi agradecimiento a todos por leer y dejar review en el segundo capítulo… Mary ha hecho nuevamente un trabajo maravilloso y aprecio realmente el tiempo y esfuerzo que pone en esto… yo sé que a ella le avergüenza traducir esto, así que discúlpame Mary, pero lo estaré diciendo en cada capítulo…sonrisas…  
__Silken :)_

**Seiketo Nayset:** Thank you… even though I wrote it, it was hard for me to see Ed as female at this early stage as well… as I wrote more it became easier and more comfortable to see him like that… but he'll never be a 'girly-girl'… Ed just couldn't do that…lol  
Silken :)  
_Gracias… a pesar que lo escribí, para mí también era difícil ver a Ed como mujer en este primer escenario… a medida que escribí más se hizo más fácil y más cómodo sentirlo de esa manera… pero él nunca será una 'chica-chica'… Ed simplemente no podría hacer eso…lol  
__Silken :)_

**Shiji:** Thank you… Ed and Al are great together, aren't they? They work so well when they tease each other…  
_Gracias… Ed y Al son estupendos cuando están juntos, ¿no es verdad? Ambos actúan tan bien cuando se toman el pelo entre ellos._

**Neferyami:** Thank you… I have tried to keep Ed as much like himself as I can… no matter what happened to him – be it becoming female or one of those catEd combinations, Ed should always act like himself… there has to be character growth and development , but it has to be realistic and believable…  
I will understand if you can't keep with it… I know Mary avoids a couple of my other fics because she doesn't like the pairings…lol… and she hasn't convinced me of the virtues of vampire fics yet… lol… as long as you enjoy what you read for however long you read, that's all I ask.. smiles  
Silken :)

**Black17Silence****:** Thank you… says nothing about upcoming events and reactions…grins... and I don't think Mary would translate any hints or spoilers if I did say anything…lol… she's always been so strict on me not telling her what happens next…lol…  
Silken :)  
_Gracias… no digo nada sobre los eventos y reacciones que van a venir luego…sonrisas… y no creo que Mary traduzca ninguna pista o adelanto si digo algo…lol…ella siempre ha sido bastante estricta conmigo de no decirle lo que pasa después…lol…  
Silken :)_

**Ayame chan:** Thank you… Al in lecture-mode is always fun I think… that innocence of his makes it all the more amusing and effective… lol… I'm really glad you're enjoying it…  
Silken :)  
_Gracias…Al en modo de sermón siempre es divertido pienso yo…su inocencia hace todo más divertido y efectivo…lol…estoy realmente encantada de que lo estés disfruntando…  
Silken :)_

**Enigmatek****:** Thank you…  
I think m-preg and genderswitch fics are the ones people will either read or not… it took me a long time to read either genre when I first started reading fanfics… the thought just made me feel uneasy… m-pregs were easier to read because the author has to put in details and reasons and justifications, and those kinds of details make or break a fic… the genderswitch fics I first read seemed to centre on turning Ed into an instant girl of Mary-Sue proportions and characteristics.. it just wasn't Ed anymore… that was part of my reasoning for starting this, that 'even I could do better than that' mentality… and it just grew from there… there do seem to be some events that could be called 'canon' when it comes to genderfics and I have tried to keep them as realistic as I could when they've happened… I think it's when you reach those events and how you feel at that point that will determine whether you'll like or hate a genderfic…  
it is usually Ed that gets his gender changed, the Roy ones I've seen aren't many and I don't like them … actually Ed's the one that gets changed most - be it pregnancy, chimera or gender…lol  
silken :)  
_Gracias…  
Creo que los fics mpreg y de cambio de género son los que la gente o lo leen o no lo leen… me tardé mucho tiempo para leer esos géneros cuando recién me inicié en los fanfics… la idea simplemente me incomodaba… los mpregs fueron más fáciles de leer porque el autor tiene que poner las razones y justificaciones en detalle, y son esos detalles los que construyen o destruyen un fic… los fics de cambio de género que en un inicio leí parecían centrarse en volver a Ed una chica instantánea de proporciones y características de Mary-Sue's… sencillamente ya no era Ed… ése fue parte de mi razonamiento para empezar con esto, esa mentalidad de 'hasta yo puedo hacerlo mejor que eso'… y sólo fue creciendo desde ahí… pienso que es cuando alcanzas esos eventos que pueden llamarse 'estándares' cuando se habla de fics de cambio de género y he intentado mantenerlos lo más realistas que pude cuando sucedieron… creo que es cuándo llegas a esos eventos y cómo te sientas en esos momentos que determinará si te gusta o disgusta un fic de cambio de género..  
Usualmente es Ed quien cambia su género, los de Roy que he visto no son muchos y no me gustan… la verdad Ed es el que más cambia – ya sea embarazo, quimera o género…lol  
Silken :)_

**Ierelin:** Thank you… so glad you're enjoying… says nothing about future reactions … lol… no spoilers here… all questions will be answered eventually though…lol  
Silken :)  
_Gracias…estoy tan contanta de que lo estés disfrutando…no digo nada sobre las futuras reacciones…lol…ningún adelanto…todas las preguntas sin embargo serán contestadas en su momento…lol  
Silken :)_

**kae chan: **Thank you… really appreciate knowing you're liking this…Ed's got quite a lot to learn, it was a lot of fun to play with him like this…lol  
Silken :)  
_Gracias…realmente aprecio saber que te está gustando…Ed tiene mucho que aprender, fue muy divertido jugar con él de esa manera…lol  
Silken :)_

**miciel:** Thank you… it is really nice to see the enthusiasm you have for my monster… I hope you continue to enjoy it… Mary's doing a great job with it…  
Silken :)  
_Gracias…realmente es bun over el entusiasmo que tienes por mi monstruo…espero que continúes disfrutándolo…Mary está haciendo un gran trabajo con él…  
Silken :)_

**Alar Kodagled****:** Thank you… Mary's taking good care of the monster isn't she… grins… will have to have t-shirts made up with 'go Mary go' on them….lol… she is going to be so embarrassed by all these compliments…lol  
Silken :)

**aiko-chan: **Thank you… I'm very glad and honoured that Mary wanted to translate this monster… from what you and the others are saying it is obvious that she is doing a brilliant job… it's thanks to her that it has the beautiful essence…  
Silken :)  
_Gracias… me siento muy contenta y honrada que Mary quiera traducir mi monstruo…de lo que tú y los otros están diciendo es obvio que está haciendo un brillante trabajo…es gracias a ella que tiene esa linda esencia…  
Silken :)_

**haneko-chan****: **Thank you… so glad to have you walking this way with the monster and I… although when it loses it's 'little' status and shows its true size, you may feel differently…lol…  
Silken :)

**shao-kino****: **Thank you… I'm pleased you like my fic and that the translation makes it even clearer… even after just two chapters it is obvious Mary is doing wonderfully well with this… thank you for supporting her… she really deserves it…  
Silken :)

**NeKoT****: **Thank you… yes, I started out quietly and with small chapters … Ed does have a long way to go… he's always such a fun character to play with and to change like this has been very enjoyable… lol…  
Silken :)  
_Gracias… sí, lo inicié discretamente y con capítulos pequeños… Ed sí tiene un largo camino por recorrer… él es siempre un personaje divertido con quien jugar y cambiar así ha sido muy divertido… lol…  
Silken :)_


	4. Reacoplamiento y Afirmaciones

**Disclaimer: **Fullmetal Alchemist no me pertenece. Y ésta es una traducción del fic original escrito en inglés por la talentosa _**silkendreammaid**_**.**

Agradezco a Lady Seika Lerki por ayudarme revisando mi traducción.

Silken contestó a sus reviews… busquen el suyo al final del capítulo.

xXx

**Nota de la Autora:**

Thank you to everyone for reading and enjoying this next chapter of the monster… I know a lot of you are waiting for Roy to appear and he does…soon… grins… To say more would be to bring the wrath of Mary down upon me…  
Mary gets embarrassed when I thank her but I really do appreciate it and am very honoured she decided to do this… and I will keep on saying it Mary… grins…  
I hope you all enjoy chapter 4 and thank you so much…  
Silken :)

_Gracias a todos por leer y disfrutar este nuevo capítulo del monstruo… sé que muchos de ustedes están esperando que Roy aparezca y lo hará…pronto…sonrisas… Hablar de más haría que se desate la furia de Mary contra mí…  
__Mary se avergüenza cuando le agradezco pero de veras lo aprecio y me siento muy honrada que se haya decidido a hacer esto…y seguiré diciéndolo Mary…sonrisas…  
__Espero que disfruten el capítulo 4 y muchas gracias…  
__Silken :)_

* * *

**Returning Echoes ****  
****(Ecos que Regresan)**

**

* * *

**

Capítulo 4: Re-acoplamiento y Afirmaciones

Ed abrió sus ojos y gruñó. Demonios, sí que estaba adolorido. No sólo su hombro sino por todas partes. Cansado fue su siguiente pensamiento, seguido de hambriento hasta que su estómago se le revolvió y decidió que el hambre podía esperar. Sabía por experiencia que su nuevo puerto iba a ser muy doloroso durante las próximas semanas antes que empiece a amainar a un dolor sordo que podría durar de tres a doce meses.

Ignorando el dolor, rodó su hombro y sintió el familiar peso de un puerto de automail. Girando cuidadosamente su cabeza, trató de ver el puerto, pero el ángulo era un poco difícil para que llegue su cabeza, así que se dio por vencido por el momento. En unos pocos días, tal vez una semana y entonces tendría el nuevo brazo que le correspondía al puerto y entonces empezaría a sentirse más él mismo de nuevo. Luego…luego se enfrentaría con todo ese asunto de ser mujer. Si tenía que ser honesto consigo mismo, él se sentía muy inquieto con todo esto del cambio de género.

Muy en el fondo se imaginaba a sí mismo como hombre. Pero era difícil seguir convencido de eso después de ver senos en el espejo y no tenía la menor duda que el otro importante cambio anatómico iba a causarle todavía más problemas. Lanzó un suspiro.

Honestamente no culpaba a Al. Él sabía que Al todavía estaba cargando algo de culpa a pesar de lo que Ed le había dicho el otro día. Eso era algo que debía poner en su lista de cosas pendientes por hacer. Resolver el problema de Al.

La luz del sol a través de la ventana estaba pintada de naranja así que debe ser cerca de la puesta del sol, pensó. Lentamente se volteó en la cama y se apoyó en su codo. Apretó los dientes mientras que una ola de sudor se escapaba por su frente. Jadeó levemente por unos momentos antes de intentar moverse más alto cuidadosamente. Él no había olvidado lo dolorosa que era la cirugía de automail, pero ciertamente había reducido su percepción del dolor. Se preguntó cómo habría sobrevivido de tener dos miembros que reemplazar.

"Ahora serás capaz de compararlo con dar a luz, Ed."

La seca voz de Pinako en la puerta lo hizo girar su cabeza de repente, tan rápido que sintió que toda su espalda se torció.

"¡Auch!" Siseó cuando su hombro le lanzó un pinchazo de dolor justo a través de su cabeza que hizo que le lloraran los ojos. "¡Demonios Abuela! ¿Qué intentas hacer? ¿Matarme?"

"Como si cualquier comentario mío te hubiese matado. Tú eres más fuerte que eso, Ed." Pinako entró a la habitación y colocó las almohadas detrás de él para que éste pudiera relajar su espalda y permanecer erguido. "Mejor podría yo preguntarte qué estabas tratando de hacer moviéndote tan pronto después de la cirugía."

"Sabes que no me gusta permanecer en cama, Abuela. Y necesito ir al baño." Contestó Ed, su voz apagándose cuando se dio cuenta que iba a enfrentarse de nuevo con su cambio.

"No lo veas con desprecio, Ed." Pinako le sonrió. "Te acostumbrarás a todos estos cambios y verás que no son tan malos como te parecen."

"Tú naciste así, yo no." Se quejó Ed. Pinako lo miró, evaluándolo, y luego asintió. Ofrecerle a Ed una bacinica (1) hubiera hecho que se la tirara por la cara. Cuando había sido un niño, había estado confinado a la cama por dos semanas enteras luego de la cirugía, y el ritual de la bacinica había sido su momento más odiado; esta vez él tenía dos buenas piernas e iba a usarlas. Edward iba a empezar de la manera literal cuando había dicho que iba a caminar hacia adelante.

"Espera aquí un rato más y déjame hacer algunos arreglos." Sonrió y desapareció.

Fiel a su palabra, ella retornó no más de quince minutos después.

"Ahora. Nos vamos al baño." Pinako lo ayudó a girar sus piernas y a colocarlas sobre el piso sin agitar demasiado su hombro. Él se reclinó sobre ella mientras se levantaba, la enjuta fuerza de ella lo mantuvo estable.

Gotas de sudor le corrían mientras podía sentir su cabello pegado a su cuello y rostro. Su hombro le latió con fuerza y él alejó el dolor de su mente. Lentamente, con lentos e inseguros pasos, se dirigieron de la habitación al baño. La bañera estaba casi llena y el vapor se elevaba por el agua caliente y cubierto con burbujas. Ed la vio y casi se le cayó la baba.

"Primero lo primero, Ed." Pinako lo maniobró al inodoro y lo dejó allí después de que él se rehusara a que le preste más ayuda, sintiéndose más que humillado. Él todavía llevaba puesta la camiseta sin mangas de Winry y sus boxers. Ellas debieron de quitarle los pantalones en algún momento posterior a la operación. "Está bien, pero llámame tan pronto estés dentro del agua," le ordenó mientras salía del cuarto de baño.

Ed asintió. Él nunca iba a acostumbrarse a sentarse _cada vez_ que necesitaba ir sin importar lo que había dicho la vieja. Terminó y empezó a quitarse la camiseta cuando se quedó atorado. El nuevo puerto se había enganchado con el material y terminó medio enredado en la holgada tela elástica. Teniendo un solo brazo, no podía tirar del material más alto sin jalarlo, y cuando lo intentó, pudo sentir el puerto jalándose junto con él. Apretó los dientes ante el dolor punzante que eso le causó. Con un reacio suspiro, llamó y la puerta se abrió con tal prontitud que resultaba obvio que ella había estado esperando justo afuera.

"Ahh, déjame ayudarte con eso. Y he mandado a Al y Winry a la calle por un rato para que no haya nadie que nos moleste." Dijo Pinako y extendió sus brazos para retirar la camiseta del puerto. Ed suspiró cuando el material se liberó y movió su hombro con alivio. Ed estaba temblando mientras ella tiraba la camiseta al cesto de la ropa sucia y dejó de lado toda modestia mientras se bajaba los boxers, quitándoselos. Y el dar un último paso para entrar a la bañera lo estaba llevando al límite de sus fuerzas. Apretó fuertemente el hombro de ella y ésta soportó su peso mientras él finalmente pasaba sus piernas por encima del borde y literalmente colapsaba dentro el agua caliente.

Ed se reclinó hacia atrás y cerró sus ojos. El agua estaba caliente y su hombro le pulsaba con olas de dolor. Pasaron cinco minutos antes de que dejara de sacudirse. Pinako se arrodilló detrás de él y despojó a su cabello de su cola de caballo y empezó a lavarlo. Ed se relajó aún más en la bañera y dejó que el calor se introdujera en su estresado y adolorido cuerpo.

"Tu cabello va a hacer que las otras mujeres se pongan celosas, Ed." Comentó Pinako mientras enjuagaba los largos mechones.

"¿Eso es algo bueno?" Preguntó Ed, su voz perezosa y desinteresada.

"Sí que lo es. Pienso que todas la mujeres te van a envidiar, Ed. Realmente has tenido suerte con este cambio." Pinako torció el ahora limpio cabello hacia arriba en un flojo nudo y empezó a pasar un trapo alrededor del nuevo puerto, retirando la sangre y los rastros de desinfectante del metal y la piel.

"Realmente no me siento como una chica." Murmuró Ed por lo que parecía ser la centésima vez. La tensión se estaba escurriendo de él con cada golpecito que ella le propinaba y sus ojos se encontraban medio cerrados. Su mente estaba nublada y el sueño lo estaba llamando. El continuo y fuerte dolor lo estaba poniendo demasiado letárgico. Supuso que ése era un mecanismo para sobrellevarlo. Recordó que Al siempre quería abrazarse fuertemente a cualquier cosa suave si se lastimaba.

"Qué mal, porque eres una." Dijo Pinako con su acostumbrada franqueza. "Aunque para ser exacta deberíamos decir que en realidad eres una joven. Ya eres demasiado grande para ser una niña o una chica." Le lanzó una sonrisa socarrona. "Y por primera vez en tu vida, tienes la altura adecuada para tu edad, mequetrefe."

Los ojos de Ed se abrieron de pronto y se quedó en el agua brevemente sin saber qué decir, silbando entre dientes cuando su hombro le clavó otro pinchazo de dolor. "¡Eso no es justo Abuela!"

"Pero es verdad," fue su rápida contestación. Ella se aprovechó del renovado estado consciente de Ed y le empezó a enseñar algo de higiene femenina básica que involucraba una esponja de baño, jabón y una afeitadora que lo mantuvo sonrojado, horrorizado y agradecido por las pocas burbujas que quedaban.

"Voy a traerte algo qué ponerte y luego puedes tomar algo de sopa y dormir." Pinako se puso de pie y lo ayudó a pararse, envolviendo una toalla alrededor de sus hombros y manteniéndolo abrazado mientras éste salía de la bañera. Ed empezó a secarse lenta y cuidadosamente y estaba a medio terminar cuando ella reapareció trayendo sobre un brazo una camiseta sin mangas y pantalones holgados.

"A ver niña, vamos a ponerte cómoda antes que vengan los demás." Ante sus palabras, Ed la miró sobresaltado, pero cayó en cuenta que en el momento en que abriera la boca, cualquier cosa que diga no tendría ningún efecto sea lo que sea.

Pronto Ed estaba en su cama con ropa fresca y sábanas frescas y un tazón de sopa caliente. Era increíble lo bien que se sentía. Sorbió la sopa calmadamente mientras Pinako le cepillaba el cabello.

"Deberías dormir bien esta noche, Ed, y si todo marcha bien y no hay fiebre podemos ponerte tu brazo en el término de dos días. Sé que es un tanto pronto luego del acoplamiento pero es mejor descubrir si tu estado cambiado afectará al automail, mientras más pronto sea mejor." Hizo una pausa. "¿Y después qué harás?"

Ed mantuvo la cuchara frente a él y suspiró, haciendo que la sopa se moviera con olas de un lado de la cuchara al otro.

"A Central, luego que me acostumbre de nuevo al brazo." La miró por encima de su hombro. "Después de eso, no lo sé." Hizo una pausa. "Sé que Al quiere quedarse aquí a pesar de que todavía no ha dicho nada todavía. Pero yo…no sé si pueda establecerme así como así después de haber regresado. Hay gente que quiero ver, lugares que quiero volver a visitar."

Pinako lo miró entendiéndolo. Cuatro años habían traído cambios en todos ellos, y Ed necesitaba reafirmar su lugar en este mundo. No. Pinako pensó súbitamente. Ed necesitaba _buscar su lugar como 'ella'_ en este mundo. El largo cabello rubio que reposaba en sus manos ya no pertenecía al arrebatado, orgulloso, cabeza dura y desinteresado niño que ella había conocido. Ahora éste era el cabello de una joven mujer con una balsa repleta de nuevos retos qué enfrentar pero no tenía duda seguía siendo desinteresada y cabeza dura como su anterior joven persona. La madurez yacía justo debajo de la superficie de este nuevo Edward Elric. Pinako había visto destellos de esa madurez y se preguntaba si Ed la mantenía escondida porque _ella_ pensaba que la gente necesitaba el consuelo de ver al _antiguo_ Edward.

"Cuando tu brazo esté acoplado tendremos que comprarte ropa nueva." Dijo suavemente. Ed ya tenía suficiente qué considerar, no necesitaba más presión no importara lo bien intencionada que ésta fuera.

"Eres más baja que Winry, así que también vas a necesitar ropa interior."

Ed parecía horrorizado pero resignado. No trató de ocultar su renuencia. Él estaba muy consciente de que sí necesitaba algo de ropa nueva, aunque el tono de Pinako parecía decir las palabras 'todo un nuevo guardarropas y aún más' de alguna forma implantadas subliminalmente.

* * *

Edward se pasó el resto del día siguiente moviéndose de su cama al baño y del baño a su cama. Pinako no lo iba a dejar bajar las escaleras y había insistido en que se quede en cama incluso durante las comidas. Ed podía ver el sentido en esos mandatos y la obedeció incluso mientras protestaba y la insultaba. Ése era un juego que ambos disfrutaban inmensamente.

Al vino y se sentó con él y Ed pudo ver que estaba bajo las órdenes de 'no angusties al paciente' así que la conversación era sobre cosas ligeras o si no Ed tenía que escuchar a Al acerca de lo maravillosa que era Winry. Aparentemente, la pequeña excursión que habían tenido la pasada noche había hecho que ambos finalmente se expresaran más abiertamente de lo que había sido dos días atrás. Cuando Al empezó a repetir lo mismo por tercera vez, Ed lo mandó a buscar al objeto de sus deseos y luego se hundió en sus almohadas con una sonrisa de alivio.

Ed miró alrededor de la habitación. Ahora que Al se había ido, no había nada en qué ocuparse. Había dormido durante toda la mañana y aunque todavía se sentía cansado, el dolor era ahora una distracción que no lo dejaría volver a dormir. Lo que no daría en este momento por un libro. Sus ojos cayeron en el maletín de Al y sonrió ampliamente. Él recordaba que contenía papeles y libros. Moviéndose cuidadosamente, se deslizó fuera de la cama y retornó con el maletín. Reposándolo sobre sus rodillas, lo abrió, y sus ojos se abrieron de par en par ante la riqueza que había dentro. No sólo libros sino notas y diarios. Oh sí, esto sería más que suficiente para mantenerlo contento.

Ed siempre había sabido que su hermano era talentoso en teoría alquímica, pero no se había dado cuenta lo _brillante_ que era en realidad. Las notas de Al eran absolutas obras de arte; ellas elevaban los trabajos de los procesos alquímicos al reino de la pura magia matemática y genio científico. Incluso las teorías que Al no había terminado eran impresionantes. Ed se puso completamente absorto en su lectura. Al casi había re-escrito todo el fundamento de la alquimia con su investigación. Ed estaba completamente atemorizado.

Cuando Pinako entró con su cena, ella tuvo que sacudirlo – muy delicadamente por supuesto – por el puerto para hacerle saber de su presencia.

* * *

Ed contuvo la respiración y apretó los dientes mientras un sonoro click hacía eco en sus oídos y su brazo era colocado en posición. Calor y dolor brotaban detrás sus ojos y gruñó a través de la apretada mandíbula, el único sonido que se permitiría hacer. Su mano humana se aferraba fuertemente al brazo de la silla en el que estaba y sus pies estaban apuntalados contra el piso.

"Ella está bien Al," escuchó que Winry tranquilizaba a su hermano e hizo una mueca a través de otra ola de dolor. Todos ellos estaban empezando a hacerlo. El 'él' se estaba convirtiendo en 'ella' y él no sabía si le gustaba. Todavía no podía hacerlo.

Se forzó a tomar largas y lentas respiraciones, conteniéndose las ganas de flexionar sus dedos hasta que el shock inicial de la conexión hubiera disminuido. Luego volteó su cabeza para mirar al tiempo que se movía y veía sus dedos moverse uno después del otro. Eran delgados y casi delicados. Levantó lentamente su brazo, haciendo una mueca de dolor cuando el peso jaló el puerto y vio las brillantes líneas plateadas del automail. Se veía tan diferente al anterior que había tenido. Él nunca se había dado cuenta de lo hermoso que podía ser un automail hasta ahora. Siempre había apreciado el trabajo de Winry y había sabido que su automail era el mejor que alguna vez hubiera tenido. Su brazo y pierna nunca lo habían defraudado, bueno, excepto por esa vez de la cual nunca hablaron. La calidad del trabajo de Winry le había salvado la vida más veces de las que podía recordar.

Pero este brazo era delgado y elegante. Este brazo era completo y sin uniones visibles. Ellas habían colocado las láminas de una manera tal que minimizaban las uniones y el delicado acabado era la perfección misma. Se veía como si ellas hubiesen literalmente re-hecho su brazo humano con metal vivo. Levantó ambas manos y las miró. Largos y delgados dedos de carne y acero. Extendió sus brazos y se maravilló de lo parecidos que eran. Cuando puso sus palmas juntas, ambas estaban perfectamente alineadas. Una de acero, una de carne – completas. Sus ojos estaban muy abiertos en agradecimiento y sobrecogimiento ante el trabajo manual y no pudo encontrar las palabras mientras las miraba a ambas allí paradas.

"Está bien, Ed," dijo Pinako, su voz por única vez atípicamente suave. "Lo sabemos."

La molesta sensación de lágrimas dentro de sus ojos lo hizo parpadear fuerte pero sus esfuerzos resultaron en vano cuando Winry y Pinako pusieron ambas sus brazos alrededor de él y las lágrimas se deslizaron por sus mejillas. Cuando Al se unió al abrazo Ed no pudo evitar lanzar un sordo sollozo mientras las lágrimas seguían viniendo y pudo al fin abrazarlos a todos.

* * *

Cualquier gratitud que había sentido desapareció al día siguiente cuando Winry abrió la puerta de golpe, entró a su habitación y lanzó una docena de paquetes sobre su cama y dijo "Pruébate esto. Ahora."

Él miró los paquetes y luego a ella y dijo "Por qué."

Ella lo golpeó con su llave inglesa.

Ed empezó a cambiarse.

Tres horas más tarde y ya se había determinado que ella era ahora talla 12 en la mayoría de cosas, que la talla de su copa era 'B', que los colores fuertes y vibrantes le quedaban mejor y que debía de evitar los pasteles. Las camisetas en general eran aceptables pero los shorts fueron puestos en la lista de 'más tarde'. Ed descubrió que los jeans eran sus mejores amigos y que los botones en las camisas de mujer estaban en el lado equivocado. Los vestidos fueron vistos con aprobación por Winry y Pinako aunque la expresión en el rostro de Al como que lo atemorizó. Ed decidió que los vestidos debían de ser las prendas de vestir más desconcertantes que habían. A diferencia de los cómodos confines de los jeans y pantalones, los vestidos lo hacían sentir como si tuviera un espacio vacío debajo de él. Era de lo más incómodo e inquietante. Eso fue hasta que los calzones de talle bajo se convirtieron en sus segundos mejores amigos y su brasier el tercero incluso si era la cosa más infernal para ponerse.

Pinako fue la que lo introdujo en el funcionamiento interno del brasier luego que se quedó enredado en él por tercera vez. Winry se había rehusado a seguir ayudando y salió indignada de la habitación. Pinako y Ed habían intercambiado una mirada y un alzamiento de hombro antes de que Pinako cerrara la puerta y le hubiera empezado a explicarle a Ed acerca de los tirantes y los broches. Debido al nuevo puerto y a la inhabilidad de sus dedos para poner los broches juntos tras de su espalda, no pudo colocárselos de la forma convencional. Así que Pinako le mostró cómo asegurar los broches con el brasier antes de darle vuelta y luego deslizar sus brazos por entre los tirantes. Eso le tomó diez minutos. Pinako le aseguró que para el tiempo en que su puerto ya no doliera y sus dedos hubieran recuperado su destreza, él sería más rápido y probablemente hasta pueda colocárselo usando el método habitual.

Ed jamás había pensado que esta prenda de vestir pudiera causarle más problemas que cualquiera de las otras. Su ceja se había elevado una fracción ante el borde de encaje de la tela azul marino. Pinako había sonreído entendiendo la situación mientras aflojaba el tirante derecho para aliviar la presión que éste estaba ejerciendo en el puerto de automail.

"Ed, una chica siempre tiene algo de encaje en su lencería." Pinako ofreció el consejo con una maliciosa sonrisa. "Es increíble lo que puede hacer un trocito de encaje y seda con la confianza de una mujer. Especialmente cuando es ella la única que sabe que se encuentra allí."

Los ojos de Ed se abrieron como platos mientras Pinako continuaba. "Existe una gama más amplia para escoger en Central. Deberías de ir de compras mientras estés por allá y así puedas dar una buena mirada. Esperemos haberte dado suficiente inicio para que seas capaz de formularte su propio estilo. Porque sólo tú Ed, sabrás verdaderamente lo que es bueno para ti." Luego le guiñó el ojo y dejó la habitación. "Sólo no te olvides del encaje."

Finalmente, Ed reapareció vistiendo los jeans nuevos, una camiseta y una camisa manga. Sus manos y pies estaban descubiertos y acto seguido se puso guantes y zapatos. A pesar de que se sentía cómodo con su automail, él no quería exponerlo por todas partes que fuera, así que la mayoría de sus ropas eran de manga larga o podían ser superpuestas para ocultar su brazo. Ocultar su brazo era algo a lo que estaba acostumbrado, pero cuando Winry lo arrastró y lo sentó frente a un espejo, él descubrió toda una nueva faceta de la palabra 'ocultar'.

Pequeñas cajas y tubos cubrían la mesa frente a él. Pequeñísimas paletas de colores y pequeñas brochas estaban diseminadas en algún misterioso orden que no podía descifrar.

"Es maquillaje, Ed. Esto te resalta y enfatiza sus rasgos y oculta imperfecciones." Dijo Winry alegremente mientras lo miraba por el espejo. Los ojos dorados se abrieron muchísimo y su rostro palideció abruptamente. Winry pensó que se iba a desmayar.

"No." Su voz era monótona. Su rostro se puso tan blanco e inexpresivo como su voz. Esto era el colmo. Él pensó que había sido más que obligado durante las últimas horas, pero en este momento se encontraba exhausto. Quería irse a la cama, su hombro lo estaba matando y había tenido suficiente del 'Ed-chica' como para que le dure el resto de la semana. Había un destello casi maligno en el ojo de Winry mientras hacía gestos hacia la mesa y decidió que no iba a rendirse al pequeño festival de tortura de Winry.

"Ed." Winry sacó su llave inglesa.

Él simplemente la miró y repitió. "No."

"Pero tienes que hacerlo Ed. Todas las chicas necesitan saber…"

"Ésta chica no, Wirnry." El tono de Ed era determinante. "Sobre la ropa, yo puedo entender y aceptar, y mi cabello, hasta yo puedo ver la necesidad de aprender diferentes estilos, pero maquillaje… no."

"Pero qué pasa si tienes que vestirte elegante…"

"No. Winry, no intento ser malagradecido. Me doy cuenta de que tú y la Abuela están siendo realmente amables y útiles con toda esta situación y estoy muy agradecido pero todavía no estoy listo para esto." Ni nunca lo estaré, añadió en silencio.

Pinako y Al observaban del otro lado de la habitación. Pinako sonrió. Ahí estaba el maduro Ed que había visto el otro día. Uno que enfrentaba el mundo con una honestidad y una autodeterminación que nada podía negar. Ed todavía estaba abriéndose paso a través de todo esto, su nuevo orden del mundo – e iba a hacerlo en sus propios términos y sin seguir los de nadie más. Winry no iba a ganar esta vez, sólo que ella aún no lo sabía.

Al estaba enfrentando un problema diferente. Que había comenzado desde el mismo momento en que había visto a Ed con su primer vestido. Desde el retorno de Ed, Al había sabido sobre el cambio de género. Había visto las diferencias en las formas y la manera de andar de Ed y lo había oído todo el tiempo en su voz. Pero ese vestido. Delgados tirantes en el cubierto escote habían revelado una línea larga y elegante en el cuello y garganta de Ed; esbeltos hombros se habían estrechado hasta una todavía más esbelta cintura y el material se había acampanado sobre finas caderas para caer contra dos muy saludables piernas. Con el cabello del largo hasta la cintura y las finas y delicadas facciones – ése fue el momento de epifanía para Al. Ése fue el momento en que la teoría y el entendimiento cerebral se transmutaron en un reconocimiento y acoplamiento emocional. Ed era una _chica_, Ed era su _hermano_. _Hermano convertido en Hermana._

"Tengo una hermana." Murmuró las mismas palabras que había utilizado esa primera noche, pero esta vez eran de aceptación y reconocimiento. Caminó cruzando la habitación justo hacia la prolongada riña y puso sus brazos alrededor de _ella_, _su hermana_.

"Hermana" fue todo lo que dijo mientras la abrazaba más fuerte. Ed miró algo sobresaltado, pero escuchó los pensamientos no dichos en la voz de Al. Ellos siempre habían sido capaces de expresarse mucho entre ellos con sólo pocas palabras y ésta no era la excepción. Al dijo 'Hermana' pero Ed escuchó un apagado eco de 'Hermano' y entendió todo el significado que había detrás.

Envolvió sus brazos alrededor de Al y simplemente contestó. "Sí."

* * *

Ed se mantuvo en su habitación por los siguientes tres días. Pinako le permitía bajar las escaleras para las comidas pero el resto del tiempo estaba confinado a la cama. Pasó el tiempo durmiendo, leyendo las notas de Al y haciendo su terapia.

Winry sorteó su negativa de tener que ver algo con el maquillaje enseñándole cómo peinar su cabello. Luego ella y Pinako decidieron que trenzar su cabello sería una buena terapia para él, especialmente la trenza francesa. Ed se sentó frente al espejo y trató de tomar los mechones en segmentos iguales mientras sus hombros le dolían y su cabello quedaba atrapado en las uniones de los dedos. Le tomó dos días para terminar satisfactoriamente su primera – torcida – y completa trenza francesa. Y media hora más tarde, todavía se encontraba retirando hebras de cabello de sus dedos. Cuando Pinako le removió la trenza y lo hizo hacerla de nuevo, las paredes se sacudieron con los gritos.

Las notas de Al eran el mejor alivio para el dolor que pudo haber encontrado. Mientras sus nervios se ajustaban y continuaban injertándose más profundo en las inserciones del puerto con sus consistentes palpitaciones y estremecimientos, él podía escapar del dolor leyendo. Para el momento en que había leído rápidamente la mitad de las hojas sueltas, él se había detenido y regresado de nuevo al inicio, esta vez leyendo más lento para apreciar y reconocer cada palabra. Se encontró categorizando metódicamente cada página a medida que concluía su lectura y pequeñas pilas fueron acumulándose sobre el escritorio en la esquina de la habitación.

Cada noche antes de dormir, Ed hablaba con Al sobre lo que había leído y discutían de alquimia como acostumbraban a hacerlo años atrás. Pero esta vez no había urgencia en sus discusiones. No más presiones como las de 'encuentra la respuesta o si no'; sólo eran dos jóvenes increíblemente inteligentes hablando sobre un asunto que era más que una pasión para ambos.

Ellos se mantenían al margen de discutir el círculo de transmutación que Al había usado. Ambos se dieron cuenta que todavía no estaban preparados para hacerle frente. Pero aún habían temas de sobra para mantenerlos ocupados. Ed estaba renuente de intentar la alquimia hasta que las conexiones de los nervios se hubieran estabilizado aún más. Ya antes había hecho alquimia cuando sus puertos habían estado dañados y ésa no era una experiencia que deseaba repetir en mucho tiempo.

Pinako les limitó su conversación a dos horas y los amenazó con tener habitaciones separadas después de la primera noche cuando los encontró tratando de dibujar círculos a las tres de la mañana. Dibujar círculos con su nuevo brazo se convirtió entonces en otra nueva forma de terapia para Ed.

Dibujar los círculos lo ayudó más de lo que quería admitir. Era otra manera de confirmar que realmente estaba de regreso a donde pertenecía.

* * *

Ed había estado de regreso por poco más de una semana. Él yacía en su cama una mañana y suspiró. Se sintió cansado e irritado. Su hombro le punzaba y su cabeza le dolía ligeramente. Pudo oír a Al roncando del otro lado de la habitación y estuvo tentado de asfixiarlo con una almohada. Su estómago se retorció pero no tenía hambre. Giró su hombro y lo sintió punzar y se preguntó si estaba a punto de tener una fiebre. Realmente no se sentía bien hoy.

Tal vez se había estado exigiendo demasiado. Después de todo, él sólo había tenido el nuevo brazo por una semana y el puerto por otras dos. Había estado utilizando su brazo en cada momento que podía, había negado a perderse ninguna de sus terapias. Las trenzas y los círculos lo habían ayudado inmensamente con su destreza y el levantamiento de pequeños pesos había empezado a volver a fortalecer los músculos alrededor del puerto. Él trabajaba duro a pesar del dolor. Su hombro estaba comenzando a responder, podía sentirlo. Había habido un momento ayer cuando de pronto lo había sentido hacer click dentro de él y había estado abrumado con una sensación de familiaridad. Así era cómo se debía sentir. Se trazó una meta. Otras tres semanas más y ya podría ser capaz de hacer alquimia otra vez. Para ese entonces, sus nervios deberían de estar casi totalmente integrados con el puerto y la probabilidad de una dolorosa reacción violenta iba a ser bastante reducida.

Deslizándose fuera de la cama en su camiseta y pantalones de dormir, cogió ropa limpia y se dirigió al baño. Se examinó en el espejo pero no parecía estar sonrojado o rojo y su piel se sentía fría al contacto. Se estaba empezando a acostumbrar a ver su rostro a medida que ahora estaba como que superponiéndose mentalmente a su antiguo semblante. Se desató su cabello del nudo que lo mantenía para dormir y sacudió su cabeza para liberarlo. Ahora le llegaba más abajo de la cintura cuando estaba suelto y se mordió el labio ante la idea de cortarlo…sólo un poquito.

Ed se paró bajo el agua caliente y lo dejó fluir sobre él. Todavía no se sentía bien pero no quería molestar a nadie, especialmente a Al. Algo estaba preocupando a Al y Ed no tenía idea lo que era. La noche anterior durante su acostumbrado tiempo de alquimia, Ed había tenido el presentimiento de que Al le estaba ocultando algo. Habían estado discutiendo fórmulas alquímicas para la manipulación de las bases de silicato cuando Ed había sentido que Al se retraía ligeramente. Ambos siempre habían sido sensibles el uno con el otro pero los años le habían dado a Ed un cierto tacto así que no había dicho nada y dejó que Al llevara la conversación hacia otra área. Pero no pudo ver qué pudo haberlo hecho sentir inquieto a Al; después de todo, ellos habían discutido asuntos mucho más controversiales y ciertamente ilegales cuando eran más pequeños.

Frunció el ceño mientras observaba que la condensación se deslizaba por las baldosas de la ducha antes de cerrar la llave y salir de ella. Nuevamente se sentía irritable mientras se secaba con la toalla. También se estaba acostumbrando a su nuevo cuerpo. Ya no saltaba cada vez que lo veía en el espejo aunque evitaba mirarlo a no ser que fuera absolutamente necesario.

De alguna forma su nuevo cuerpo ya no le era ahora tanto misterio. Unos días atrás se había parado frente al espejo y había estudiado su cuerpo desnudo. Había catalogado cada cambio. Desde la más larga línea de su cuello hasta los más delgados brazos y piernas. Los músculos definidos habían desaparecido y se habían escondido bajo una superficie de piel más delicada y suave. Toda su piel se había vuelto de un dorado pálido. Las esbeltas líneas de su cuerpo daban una impresión de contenida elegancia. Los senos todavía lo intrigaban. El puerto de automail residía justo encima de la protuberancia de el del lado derecho. Winry y Pinako habían perfilado el puerto para así evitar un mal alineado entre los senos. Su vientre era plano y se ensanchaba a la altura de sus finas caderas. La dorada maraña de vello púbico era también más suave de lo que recordaba, existiendo la cuestión de la falta de un miembro. Su primera reacción había sido de horror. Incluso más que los senos que tenía ahora, el ver que ya no tenía el símbolo definitivo de masculinidad lo ponía totalmente nervioso.

Pero considerando todo, Pinako tenía razón. Efectivamente había tenido suerte con este cambio. No se veía a sí mismo como alguien particularmente atractivo o bonito pero al menos podría salir sin sentirse totalmente avergonzado. Su cuerpo era proporcional y tenía que admitirlo, estaba bastante complacido con sus piernas. Ser capaz de caminar descalzo de nuevo, y escuchar correctas pisadas normales y no una con sonido metálico le parecía fantástico. Al lo había hecho de manera brillante y Ed iba a asegurarse que éste lo sepa. Cuando vea a Al, eso sería lo primero que iba a hacer.

Caminó de regreso a su habitación y encontró que Al obviamente se había desperado y había bajado para tomar desayuno. Había hecho su cama pero había dejado la de Ed tal cual. Debió haber hecho la mía, pensó Ed irritado, olvidando que era _él_ quien se suponía debía hacer su propia cama como parte de la terapia, mientras salía de la habitación y se dirigía hacia la cocina.

**

* * *

**

Nota de la Traductora:

(1) Esta es la nota más embarazosa que me ha tocado escribir. 'Bacinica' es el término que se da al recipiente que usan los niños, algunos ancianos y enfermos para hacer sus necesidades fisiológicas sin necesidad de ir al baño. Cada país lo llama de distintas formas. Lo mismo ocurre con el 'brasier' o 'sostén', las 'baldosas' o 'azulejos' o el famoso 'calzón de talle largo' o 'cullote' que es la traducción a 'boyleg panty' o la ropa interior que tiene como encaje o tela a los costados y que coge parte del muslo externo. En fin, encontrar palabras neutrales va a ser un poco complicado en este fic, así que discúlpenme si no entienden algo.

Me voy a demorar un poco en actualizar el próximo capítulo. Voy a ausentarme por un tiempito y mi prioridad en estos momentos es Full Circle… pero ya estamos a punto de terminar con la introducción…paciencia.

Aquí están las contestaciones de Silken a sus reviews:

**vampiro oscuro: **(por tu review al cap 2) Thank you, so glad you enjoyed and I hope you continue to like it… as for how I got the idea, it came because I read some other FemEd fics and found them very unrealistic and I had the thought that maybe I could do better… although I never intended for it to become as big as it has…lol…yes, Mary does wonderful work with these translations… it is only thanks to her that this one and the others can be shared further… I really thank her for that…  
silken :)  
_Gracias, me alegra que hayas disfrutado y espero que te continúe gustando… y en cuanto a cómo se me ocurrió la idea, ella vino porque leí algunos fics temed y los encontré nada realistas y tuve la idea que quizás podía hacerlo mejor…aunque nunca fue mi intención que se convirtiera en algo tan grande como lo que es…lol…  
__Sí, Mary realiza un estupendo trabajo con estas traducciones…es sólo gracias a ella que éste y los otros se puedan compartir más allá del inglés… en serio le agradezco por ello…  
__Silken :)_

(por tu review al cap 3) Thank you… so pleased you're enjoying my monster… I think most people want to see what happens when Roy appears… grins… and it will happen…  
Silken :)  
_Gracias… me siento tan contenta que estés disfrutando de mi monstruo… pienso que la mayoría quiere sabe qué pasará cuando Roy aparezca…sonrisas… y eso ya va a suceder…  
Silken :)_

**Seiketo Nayset:**Thank you for reading and enjoying again…  
I tried to have Ed's personality reflect his age rather than his gender… he's almost twenty, he's been away for four years, he's become less extroverted but hasn't lost that side of him, it's just been subdued… he's grown up, he's more mature not only in behaviour but in his thinking as well… that's not to say he doesn't regress at times…I think we all do that…lol…  
Silken :)  
_Gracias por volver a leer y a disfrutarlo…  
Intenté que la personalidad de Ed reflejara su edad más que su género…él tiene casi veinte años, ha estado lejos por cuatro años, se ha vuelto menos extrovertido pero no ha perdido eso en él, sólo ha sido atenuado… él ha crecido, es más maduro no sólo en su comportamiento sino no también en su manera de pensar…eso no quiere decir que por momentos no retroceda…pienso que todos nosotros hacemos eso…lol…  
__Silken :)_

**Ziclonis:**Thank you, so glad you liked… oh yes, lots more fun and games for Ed to come… grins…  
Silken :)  
_Gracias, me alegra que te haya gustado… oh sí, viene mucha más diversión y juegos para Ed… __sonrisas.  
Silken :)_

**kae chan: **Thank you for enjoying… I have to admit that Winry puts my teeth on edge sometimes… but she is such a big part of their lives and Ed will always have a soft spot for her … I do prefer her to be with Al… they seem to complement each other, whereas with Ed, she's just too similar… but that's just my thinking…lol…  
Silken :)  
_Gracias por disfrutarlo… Tengo que admitir que Winry hizo que algunas veces se me crisparan los nervios…pero ella es una parte importante de sus vidas y Ed siempre va a ser blando con ella… yo la prefiero con Al… ellos parecen complementarse el uno al otro, mientras que con Ed, ella es demasiado similar…pero ésa sólo es mi opinión…lol…  
__Silken :)_

**Shiji:**Thank you, so pleased you liked… Winry never misses when she strikes…lol… Mary is doing a wonderful job as always, isn't she… smiles  
Silken :)  
_Gracias, me siento complacida que te guste… Winry nunca falla cuando golpea…lol… Mary está realizando un excelente trabajo como siempre, ¿no es verdad?...sonrisas  
__Silken :)_

**miciel:**Thank you for enjoying… laughs, Roy will be coming… doesn't dare say anymore or Mary will get me for giving away spoilers…lol…  
Silken :)  
_Gracias por disfrutarlo…risas, Roy ya va a llegar…no me atrevo a decir nada más o Mary me va a pillar por dar adelantos…lol…  
__Silken :)_

**rosalind:**Thank you… will never make Ed fat…lol… just wouldn't be Ed if he stacked on the kilos…lol  
Silken :)  
_Gracias…yo nunca voy a poner gordo a Ed…lol…simplemente no sería Ed si subiera de peso…lol  
Silken :)_

**haneko-chan:** Thank you as always for enjoying and commenting…lol… I won't laugh at you but I am replying… grins… and it'll be nowhere near as long as your review…lol… it's obvious to see that you're enjoying the monster … and says nothing about future chapters that you may (did) read…lol… Mary would stop translating if I gave out spoilers… looking forward to your reaction to the next chapter… grins  
Silken :)

**Kaguya-hime Shiro:**Thank you for liking and enjoying… and can't say anything to your speculations…smiles… Mary does that in reviews, sharing her ideas of what she thinks would come next… I really like that even when I can't answer because it might spoil it, or what usually happens, will be the characters doing something completely different and expecting me to get them out of it…lol  
Silken :)  
_Te doy las gracias por disfrutarlo y que te esté gustando…y no puedo decir nada sobre tus especulaciones…sonrisas…Mary hace eso en sus reviews, comparte sus ideas de lo que ella piensa que pasará después… eso a mí me gusta mucho, incluso cuando no puedo contestar porque podría arruinar la sorpresa, o como usualmente ocurre, que es que los personajes hagan algo completamente diferente y que esperen a que yo los saque de allí…lol  
__Silken :)_

**Enigmatek****: **Thank you for enjoying… I did try to keep it light… I don't like fics that do nothing but go from one depressing moment to the next… there is only so much angst you can have…lol… and I like my humour although it can be difficult to write… not everything I find funny is going to be funny to other people and vice versa…  
Will have to drag out Virginia Woolf, has been a long time since I read her…  
Silken :)  
_Gracias por disfrutarlo…yo realmente traté de mantenerlo ligero… no me gustan los fics que no hacen nada más que ir de un momento depresivo a otro…sólo tendrías demasiada angustia…lol…y me gusta mi humor, aunque pueda ser difícil de escribir…no todo lo que yo encuentro gracioso va a ser divertido para la gente y viceversa…  
Tendré que sacar a Virginia Woolf, ha pasado mucho tiempo desde la última vez que la leí…  
Silken :)_

**Alar Kodagled:**Thank you for enjoying… Mary has said I can't join in the chant…grins… I think you managed to completely embarrass her... lol… I've been really good and not given her too many embarrassing lines to translate this time but there should be at least one time when I can say 'yay Mary she's the best at this' …lol… and I'll have one of the t-shirts too please…lol  
I have tried to stay kind of close to their canon characters even as I've messed with them…lol… its so much fun to play with them like this…lol  
Silken :)  
_Gracias por difrutarlo… __Mary ha dicho que no puedo unirme a la porra…sonrisas…pienso que lograste avergonzarla totalmente…lol…he sido muy buena al no darle demasiadas líneas vergonzosas que traducir esta vez pero debería de haber al menos una vez donde pueda decir 'hurra Mary ella es la mejor' …lol… y por favor, quiero tener una de las camisetas…lol  
He intentado mantenerme cerca de sus características principales incluso cuando la haya regado con ellos…lol… es tan divertido jugar con ellos de esa manera…lol  
Silken :)_

**Ierelin: **Thank you for commenting and enjoying… we'll try not to leave you wondering… I do tend to waffle a bit when I write and am always adding bits of information everywhere…lol…there's plenty more chapters to come, the monster is rather large…grins  
Silken :)  
_Gracias por que te haya gustado y por tus comentarios…trataremos de no dejarte con las dudas…yo tiendo a andarme con rodeos cuando escribo y siempre añado pedazos de información por todas partes…lol…hay muchos más capítulos por venir, el monstruo es bastante largo…sonrisas  
Silken :)_

**DarkCryonic:**Thank you for reading and commenting... Mary always does a wonderful job with translating and i'm glad you enjoy it so far... FemEd is an interesting place to be...  
Silken :)  
_Gracias por leer y comentar… __Mary siempre hace un estupendo trabajo al traducir y estoy contenta hasta ahora lo sigas disfrutando… FemEd es un lugar interesante dónde estar…  
Silken :)_

**NeKoT: **Thank you for enjoying… yes, I tried hard to keep Ed as Ed… so I'm glad it worked to radically change one aspect of a character will cause other changes, but you can't make them become completely unlike themselves, that's not realistic and I did want this to be realistic to a certain extent…  
smiles… I'm trying not to write long replies for the same reason…lol  
Silken :)  
_Gracias por disfrutarlo… sí, me esforcé en mantener a Ed como Ed… así que estoy contenta de que funcionó para cambiar radicalmente un aspecto de un personaje que causará otros cambios, pero no puedes hacerlos completamente distintos a sí mismos, eso no es realista y yo quería que hasta cierto punto sea realista…  
sonrisas…yo estoy tratando de no escribir respuestas largas por la misma razón que tú…lol  
Silken :)_


	5. Pubertad y Propósito

**Disclaimer: **Fullmetal Alchemist no me pertenece. Y ésta es una traducción del fic original escrito en inglés por la talentosa _**silkendreammaid**_**.**

Agradezco a Lady Seika Lerki por ayudarme revisando mi traducción.

Silken contestó a sus reviews… busquen el suyo al final del capítulo.

xXx

**Nota de la Autora:**

Thank you again… I will always be saying that… to everyone who reads and comments and especially to Mary for the massive effort she puts into this… I am so glad you're enjoying this … thank you…  
silken :)

_Nuevamente gracias… siempre voy a decirlo… a todos lo que leen y comentan y especialmente a Mary por el gran esfuerzo que pone en esto… me siento tan contenta que estén disfrutándolo… gracias…  
__silken :)_

**

* * *

**

**Returning Echoes ****  
****(Ecos que Regresan)**

* * *

**Capítulo 5 – Pubertad y Propósito**

Ed entró a la cocina y encontró a Al y Winry riendo suavemente por alguna broma compartida. Instantáneamente, Ed se sintió enfadado y frunció el ceño. Entró entre pisotones hacia la tetera y empezó a verter un poco en una taza.

"El café está aquí, Ed." Le llamó Winry mientras indicaba la gran cafetera en la mesa.

"Si hubiera querido café, me hubiera servido, Winry." Le gruñó Ed mientras añadía dos cucharadas llenas de azúcar a su té negro. Agarró una tostada de la mesa pero dos bocados lo tuvieron lanzándolo al basurero. Se moría por algo dulce así que tomó la mermelada y embadurnó una gruesa cantidad en otra tostada.

"No puedes desperdiciar la comida de esa manera, Ed." Le dijo Winry. "Y tú necesitas más que sólo tostadas."

"Estoy bien con esto." Replicó Ed con frialdad, batallando internamente con la creciente marea de furia irracional.

"No seas tonta, Ed. Hay mucho aquí y…"

"No quiero nada de eso." La interrumpió Ed. Terminó la tostada y tomó un gran sorbo de té.

"Entonces te haré otra cosa," dijo, sonriendo mientras se levantaba de la mesa y se acercaba a él.

"Olvídalo, Winry. No estoy interesado." Le dijo bruscamente. Por qué simplemente no lo dejaba en paz, pensó.

"¿Te encuentras bien, Ed?" preguntó Winry mientras sonreía y sacaba una llave inglesa de su bolsillo. "No te preocupes, pronto lo arreglaremos." Le gorjeó, tratando de cambiarle el humor.

Ed sintió que todo su cuerpo daba un tirón y extendió su brazo y arrebató la llave inglesa de su mano. Se miraron por un largo rato, los ojos de Ed ardiendo con la creciente irritación que sentía.

Lanzó la llave inglesa a la mesa y dijo "Si vuelves a ondearme esa cosa una vez más Winry, te la voy a meter por el…"

"¡Hermana!" vino el escandalizado grito de su hermano.

Ed miró a Al y se preguntó por qué su hermano no sabía automáticamente qué era lo que le pasaba antes de voltearse y dejar la cocina. Al y Winry se miraron boquiabiertos mientras que Pinako lucía desconcertada.

* * *

Conforme progresaba el día, él se puso peor. Ni siquiera podía concentrarse en su lectura. Se aisló en su habitación y luego los culpó a todos por dejarlo solo. Al vino y trató de calmar las cosas y fue arrojado fuera con un "vete a la mierda Al, no es tu culpa que ella sea una bruja." Ni siquiera pudo sentarse quieto y se movió de un lugar a otro. Tomó dos duchazos calientes más y comió más tostadas con mermelada como almuerzo. Sus hombros le dolían y su cabeza se sentía atontada y le empezaba a doler su espalda baja. Cuando el dolor de su espalda baja decidió migrar a su bajo vientre y hacer que sus intestinos se hicieran nudos se encontró mordiendo sus dedos de metal. Ed estaba listo para luchar contra su sombra y hubiera estado agradecido por ello. Cuando Al se rehusó a volver a su habitación y le dijo a Ed que iba a dormir abajo hasta que "estés lista para disculparte, Hermana", Ed le gruñó y volvió arrastrándose bajo sus mantas y se meció ante los pulsantes nudos de su estómago.

Finalmente, después que todos se habían ido a la cama, fue y se paró de nuevo bajo la ducha. Sus manos se presionaron contra las baldosas y su cabeza colgó hacia abajo. Hoy había sido una porquería y él sabía que había sido su culpa pero no había podido controlarse. No pudo recordar otra ocasión en la que había estado así de inestable emocionalmente. No pudo recordar sentirse así de exasperado con su cuerpo. Sus ojos se humedecieron antes de siquiera darse cuenta que iba a llorar. Dio un fuerte palmazo a la pared y escuchó que las baldosas se quebraban y su hombro protestó. Bajó su cabeza aún más, colocándola directamente bajo el agua y dejó que sus lágrimas se mezclaran con el agua caliente. Demonios…quería parar de llorar…quería chocolate.

La visión de sangre no se registró en un inicio. Ed había visto suficiente salpicado a su alrededor o saliendo de él como para quedar afectado por esa delgada línea roja en las baldosas debajo suyo. Automáticamente giró su cabeza hacia su punzante hombro pensando que era el lugar obvio antes de darse cuenta que la sangre no procedía de su brazo sino de su pierna.

Se quedó paralizado en su sitio. Sus ojos siguieron el rastro de sangre, retrocediendo su mirada por sus piernas y hacia el lugar entre ellas. Casi esperaba que la sangre proviniera desde arriba de ese punto pero no era así y sus piernas casi le flaquearon. Respira hondo, Ed, respira hondo se dijo a sí mismo. Éste no es el momento de entrar en pánico Ed, tú conoces la secuencia, lo has hecho antes, tienes que detener la hemorragia y necesitas algo con la cual aplicar presión. Ed miró salvajemente alrededor del baño y se tambaleó desde la entrada de la ducha para coger un puñado de papel higiénico y hacer una bola en su mano antes de presionarla entre sus piernas. Esperó unos momentos y luego retiró tentativamente el papel. Estaba empapado con agua y sangre así que lo reemplazó con más papel. Trató de mantener su respiración lenta y uniforme pero pudo sentir que su pulso se incrementaba y que sus manos le temblaban.

Esto no estaba bien, esto no podía estar bien le canturreó su mente. Incómodamente caminó balanceándose para cerrar el agua y envolver una toalla alrededor de su cintura antes de caer en cuenta y volverla a envolver ahora debajo de sus brazos. Necesitaba buscar ayuda pero no de Al, no para esto. Winry…oh cielos no, no esa…ella. La Abuela. Tenía que ir donde la Abuela, ella sabría qué hacer.

Manteniendo sus muslos juntos y el papel higiénico sostenido con seguridad, se secó rápidamente. Jalando y poniéndose su camisa de dormir y envolviendo la toalla ahora alrededor de su cintura, abrió la puerta del baño lo más silencioso que pudo. Él no quería ver a nadie más que a Pinako. Tan rápido como pudo, caminó incómodamente por el pasadizo. Gracias Al por estas dos perfectas piernas, pensó al no escuchar ningún fuerte ruido metálico, y golpeó suavemente a su puerta con su mano humana.

Se movió nerviosamente y tembló, moviendo inquietamente su peso de un pie al otro mientras esperaba. Estaba a punto de volver a golpear cuando la puerta se abrió y una delgada rendija de luz llegó a sus grandes y asustados ojos.

Ella lo jaló dentro de la habitación sin decir una palabra y cerró la puerta. Ed sólo la miró, sacudiéndose y temblando de la angustia. Ella tomó su mano humana y lo condujo hacia una silla pero él sacudió su cabeza, su cabello mojado goteando.

"Estoy sangrando" fue todo lo que dijo con una vocecita y ella al instante entendió.

"Tienes una toalla alrededor tuyo, Ed. Vas a estar bien. Sólo toma asiento." Gentilmente lo forzó a sentarse a pesar que él volvió a sacudir su cabeza. Ed apretó sus manos haciendo que le doliera el hombro pero agradeciendo el distrayente dolor. Se sentó sin hacer ruido mientras Pinako sacó una manta y la deslizó alrededor de sus hombros y él aguardó como se lo pidieron mientras ella salía de la habitación y regresaba diez minutos más tarde con chocolate caliente, sus ropas, otra toalla y una pequeña bolsa.

Ed tomó la bebida caliente agradecido. Este 'siéntate y relájate con chocolate caliente mientras te estás desangrando hasta morirte' estaba muy lejos de sus normales experiencias en las salas de emergencia y sus vendajes auto-aplicados en el campo. Era incluso más extraño el saber que estabas sangrando y ni siquiera te dabas cuenta. Pinako se sentó en la otra silla, tomó de su bebida y le sonrió.

"¿Te sientes mejor ahora?" Ella pudo ver el color retornándole al rostro de Ed y sus manos ya no estaban temblando tanto. Ed todavía tenía esos ojos muy abiertos y Pinako pudo verlo tratando de controlar su angustia con respiraciones lentas y forzando a sus tensos hombros a relajarse.

Pinako había dado esta charla antes y era un recuerdo agridulce. Winry debía haber compartido ese momento con su madre y no con su abuela y ambas habían derramado lágrimas y pesares. Pinako se había encontrado contándole a Winry historias sobre su madre y el paso de niña a mujer se había convertido en uno de los momentos más preciados de Winry por el simple hecho de que había aprendido sobre su madre más que nunca antes.

Esta vez la charla era muy diferente. Las niñas sabían qué esperar incluso antes que algo pase, pero Ed no sabía absolutamente nada. No había ninguna preparación o advertencia. No sólo eso sino que había tenido poca exposición con las niñas así que la información que ellos deberían de haber conocido por herencia se le había olvidado rápido. Pinako empezó por el principio.

"Estás sangrando Ed porque ése es el comienzo de tu ciclo menstrual." Ed la miró con la mirada en blanco.

Okay, así que tenía que ser más básico que esto. O quizás, dados los antecedentes de Ed…

"Ed, tú estudiaste el cuerpo humano, ¿no es cierto?" Ambos entendieron la referencia al intento de transmutación y ella recibió como respuesta un asentimiento de cabeza.

"Tú sabes de lo que se compone un cuerpo. Ahora, el cuerpo humano es controlado por muchos sistemas diferentes, y todos estos sistemas son dirigidos por catalizadores que los activan y manipulan. Algunos de ellos incluyen enzimas, proteínas y lo más importante, hormonas." Ed se mantuvo asintiendo, él podía entender esto. "Un ciclo menstrual comienza cuando ciertas hormonas cambian su equilibrio y luego de un corto tiempo vuelven a equilibrarse nuevamente y el sangrado se detiene."

"¿Así…que esto es temporal?" preguntó agitado Ed. La ciencia había venido a su rescate y se sentía más tranquilo.

"Sí, hasta el siguiente mes cuando todo vuelve a suceder." Pinako se atoró ante la horrible mirada que le dio Ed. "Es un ciclo, Ed."

"¡¿Esto vuelve a suceder?!"

"Todos los meses, Ed. Todas las mujeres pasan por esto."

"¿Cómo? ¿Por qué?" Ed ahora lucía muy inestable. Esto era más de lo que había esperado.

"Es lo que hacemos las mujeres, Ed. Si no lo haríamos entonces no habría nueva vida. Este ciclo prepara a toda mujer para el embarazo y el sangrado es un signo de que tú no estás embarazada. Tú sí sabes acerca del sexo ¿no es así Ed?" le preguntó Pinako con una ceja levantada y obtuvo un colorado rostro asintiéndole en respuesta. Ella sonrió ante eso y continuó. "Desde una perspectiva femenina, el sexo puede resultar en embarazo, lo cual es la razón por la que la protección es tan importante. Todo esto es parte del sistema reproductor humano, Ed."

Pinako hizo una pausa. Bajó su taza vacía y cogió la otra toalla y empezó a secar el cabello de Ed. Lo dejó digerir lo que le había dicho hasta ahora y esperó a que haga preguntas. Ella conocía a Ed. Una vez que haya desaparecido la vergüenza de esta nueva situación iba a querer cada pieza de información que pudiera obtener. El secar su cabello lo tranquilizaba aún más. Pinako ocultó una sonrisa. Este nuevo Ed era mucho más táctilmente receptivo que el anterior.

"¿Cómo puedes…cómo _puedo_ lidiar con esto cada mes?" Ed tragó saliva.

"Has estado irritado y encabronado y maldiciendo todo el día Ed. A eso se le llama tensión pre-menstrual y es un signo indiscutible de que tu periodo está a punto de comenzar. No todos los meses estarás tan tenso como lo estuviste hoy. Todas las mujeres son diferentes y cada mes también es diferente. Algunos meses puede que sangres abundantemente y otros serán leves. Dime, ¿Cómo te sientes ahora? Físicamente hablando."

Ed lo pensó por un momento, clasificando las impresiones que estaba obteniendo de su cuerpo.

"Estoy cansado, mi hombro me duele y tengo jaqueca. Me duele un poco mi espalda baja pero no tanto como hace un rato. Mi estómago se siente vacío y hay como una presión que va desde aquí adentro aunque todavía se siente realmente tenso." Colocó sus manos en cada lado de sus caderas y enroscó sus dedos en la región de su bajo vientre. "No me siento tan irritable como antes, pero aún me siento fuera de mis casillas con todo esto."

"Deberías de mantener un seguimiento con calendario en un principio, Ed, pero pronto conocerás los signos. Todas lo hacemos al final." Pinako le sonrió. Podía ver la renuente aceptación de esta nueva faceta de ser mujer en esos ojos dorados, pero sabía que Ed se tomaría todo su tiempo antes que se lo admita abiertamente a sí mismo. Alguna cosas nunca cambiarían.

Pinako llevó el cabello de Ed hacia atrás en un flojo nudo y fue por la pequeña bolsa que había traído antes. Se sentó frente a Ed y le entregó la bolsa. Ed la tomó como si recibiera una escupiente cobra y tuvo que respirar muy hondo antes de abrirla.

Ojos perplejos levantaron la vista luego de su primera mirada al contenido, pero al instante, la comprensión inundó el pálido rostro con un brillante sonrojo. Ed jamás había visto antes estas cosas pero no era estúpido. Ed sabía lo que estaba mirando mientras su mano se estiraba tentativamente y sacaba una pequeña toallita.

"Sí, hay otras cosas con las que tienes que lidiar en este momento del mes." Dijo Pinako con franqueza en el tono más natural en el que sabía Ed podía responder mejor. "Probablemente sea más fácil usar una compresa esta primera vez hasta que te sientas más cómodo con el proceso. Déjame mostrarte." Pinako rebuscó entre las ropas por un par de los calzones que Ed ahora aceptaba y entonces alargó la mano en busca de la toallita en manos de Ed. Ella le demostró cómo se ponía y luego tomó otra toallita de la bolsa e hizo que Ed lo hiciera. Era un poco torpe con la mano de automail pero Ed lo logró y al final sonrió con su éxito. El sonrojo regresó con gran fuerza cuando tuvo que remover la toalla y el papel que había usado y colocarse la ropa interior ahora con la toallita puesta.

Una vez que tuvo puestos sus pantalones de dormir, Ed se sintió mucho mejor, aunque giró bastante conciente de la toallita y absolutamente convencido que se la podía ver a través de sus pantalones.

"Deja de hacer eso, Ed. Nadie sabrá que está allí. Ahora, cuando te levantes mañana por la mañana necesitarás cambiarla y desecharla. Tenemos muchas así que no seas tímido en pedir más. Esto podría durar alrededor de siete días." Se rió entre dientes ante el gruñido de Ed. "Si sientes algún calambre o dolor avísame. Hay formas de aliviar el malestar. También tengo algunos libros de texto que dejaron mi hijo y mi nuera. Ellos te darán mucha más información detallada."

Ed sorprendió a Pinako cuando envolvió sus brazos alrededor de la anciana mujer y enterró su rostro en el fuerte hombro.

"Gracias Abuela" fue todo lo que Ed pudo lograr decir antes de que su garganta se le cerrara en un nuevo ataque de lágrimas.

* * *

Los libros que Pinako le prestó efectivamente le dieron toda la información que deseaba. Los cambios físicos y hormonales lo tuvieron hipnotizado. Él nunca se había dado cuenta de las complejidades en los sistemas que gobernaban el desarrollo tanto de hombres como de mujeres. Crear un cuerpo era algo que entendía. Crear vida era algo que había intentado y fallado. La concepción natural y su desarrollo lo cautivaron. Con su obsesión con romper con todo con la equivalencia de intercambio, al principio vio su ciclo mensual como el intercambio por la habilidad para concebir nueva vida. Pero entonces se dio cuenta que los hombres tenían tanto aporte en la concepción como lo tenían las mujeres. Tal vez el ciclo era la compensación por la habilidad de _llevar y transportar_ nueva vida, teorizó.

Le tomó a Ed tres días para finalmente sentirse normal de nuevo. A pesar de estar todavía sangrando, su montaña rusa emocional pareció haberse detenido. Pasó esos tres días en su habitación tratando de leer cada texto médico que tenía Pinako. Tuvo los calambres al día siguiente y Pinako le ayudó a aliviarlos con una compresa caliente y le dio dolor de cabeza cuando ella le dio un coscorrón luego de descubrir que había quebrado las baldosas del baño aquella noche.

Cuando Ed tuvo el valor de explicar su predicamento y comportamiento a Al, su hermano había apretado el rostro y había salido disparado de la habitación. Una ruborizada Winry lo había seguido y Pinako sólo se había reído a carcajadas.

"No te preocupes Ed. Cuando Al y Winry finalmente se establezcan juntos, él descubrirá más de lo que jamás querrá saber."

Luego fue en busca de Al e hizo que los dos repararan las baldosas rotas.

* * *

Al dudaba de mudarse de vuelta a su habitación pero Ed le aseguró que los cambios de estado de ánimo se habían ido y que además extrañaba tener a su hermano cerca.

Cuatro años separados los había cambiado a ambos. Al se había vuelto más independiente y Ed se había vuelto más retraído. Su primera semana de regreso los había tenido abrumados con eso de estar de nuevo juntos pero ahora estaban ajustándose a los cambios de cada uno. Ambos habían crecido. Ya no eran el par inseparable que una vez fueron. Al tenía una relación más fuerte con Winry y estaba compartiendo con ella ideas y sentimientos que simplemente no podía con Edward. Y Ed estaba encontrando a la Abuela Pinako como su más grande apoyo. Los cambios físicos en su cuerpo, la madurez y autocontrol que había desarrollado a lo largo de cuatro años de exilio no intencionado lo hacía ahora incapaz de comunicarse con Al tan fácilmente como acostumbraba antes.

El amor entre ellos era algo de lo que nunca podrían ni iban a dudar. Ellos ahora estaban tratando de verse a sí mismos como sus propias personas. Estaban aprendiendo a ajustarse, a encontrar una renovación de su intimidad pero en un nivel diferente. Era la única parte de su desarrollo emocional que se había perdido durante los años de separación y que estaba siendo condesada en tres semanas.

"¿Vendrás conmigo a Central, Al?" preguntó Ed esa noche mientras yacían en sus camas.

Al permanecía callado. La voz de su hermana era suave y casual, pero Al escuchó el deseo de su compañía en ella.

"No lo sé, Ed." Al siempre era honesto con Ed. "Winry está aquí y ya renuncié. Simplemente no lo sé." Repitió. "Tengo otra semana, dos a lo mucho, antes de que ellos esperen que los llame."

"De todas formas Pinako no me dejará viajar por otras dos semanas. No te estoy pidiendo que decidas ahora, Al." Ed se volteó y Al observó cómo ella se inclinaba sobre su codo y lo miraba. "Me gustaría que vinieras conmigo pero puedo entenderlo si no quieres." Ed fue igualmente honesto y Al supo que Ed efectivamente entendería incluso si ella no estuviera feliz con ello.

Al hizo una pausa antes de continuar. "Winry y yo no hemos discutido realmente sobre el futuro. Yo sé que ella quiere que me quede aquí…"

"Y que tú quieres quedarte aquí también." Interpuso Ed. Al la miró con sorpresa. "Yo no soy ciego Al, sé que te quieres quedar y no te culpo por ello." Fue el momento de Ed para hacer una pausa. "Sólo es que no puedo establecerme todavía, Al. Es demasiado pronto después de estar fuera. Necesito verlos de nuevo. Necesito ver los lugares donde acostumbrábamos ir, la gente que nosotros, que yo acostumbraba conocer."

Ed siempre había disfrutado de los viajes, así que no era ninguna sorpresa para Al que ella quisiera continuar haciéndolo. Y sí, había gente que querría saber que Ed estaba viva y de regreso. Él era bastante honesto consigo mismo para darse cuenta que no le importaría ver las reacciones por el retorno de Ed. Ed podría querer ir y jugar a 'ponerse al día' con la gente y los lugares, pero Al conocía a su hermana lo suficientemente bien como para saber que ella jamás estaría contenta estableciéndose aquí luego de todo ello. Si tuviera algún lugar dónde establecerse sería en Ciudad Central o incluso en Ciudad Oriental donde ellos habían pasado gran parte de su juventud.

"Tú nunca te vas a establecer aquí." Entendimiento y aceptación colorearon las simples palabras mientras Al decía sus pensamientos.

"No. Pero siempre regresaré. Porque tú estarás aquí." Y no hubo nada más que simple honestidad en la réplica de Ed.

"Las cosas están cambiando para ambos, grandes cambios. Te acabo de traer de regreso y pronto estaremos nuevamente separados." Susurró Al.

"Tú nunca te vas a librar de mí, Alphonse Elric. Tú eres mi hermano, siempre serás mi hermano. La vida sólo va en un sentido, no lo olvides. El cambio es parte del ciclo tanto como el nacimiento y la muerte." Ed hizo una pausa.

"Y tú todavía sabes cómo escribir cartas y usar el teléfono, ¿no es cierto?"

* * *

"¿Estoy muerto, Al?" preguntó Ed una noche la semana siguiente.

"¿Qué? ¿Qué quieres decir, Hermana?" Al se sentó y miró a Ed en shock.

"¿Estoy muerto? ¿Me declararon muerto o sólo desaparecido?" Ed sonrió ampliamente ante su reacción y Al vio destellar los blancos dientes mientras gruñía y se dejaba caer en las almohadas.

"Estás muerto, Ed. Hay una estatua tuya en uno de los patios en Central. El que está frente al comedor." Dijo Al con solemne honestidad.

"Tú me estás bromeando. Ellos jamás harían eso." Ed parecía insultado.

"Pues lo hicieron." Ad asintió afirmando. "Te lo voy a mostrar." Y así con eso supo que acompañaría a Ed a Central. Por lo menos se lo debía al General de Brigada y a Ed. Ésa sería la única cosa que daría cierre a sus esfuerzos de los últimos cuatro años.

* * *

Edward Elric miró fijamente por la ventana. El sol prendido en su cabello y con sus ojos medio cerrados por la luz de la tarde parecía totalmente ignorante de la riña entre Al y Winry.

"¡¿Renunciaste?! ¿Y nunca me lo dijiste?" La voz de Winry era bastante estridente en su furia.

"Pensé que estarías feliz, Winry." Protestó Al.

"Por supuesto que estoy feliz, Al, ¡pero ése no es el punto! Pudiste haberlo discutido conmigo, Al. Es una gran decisión, ¿por qué no me hablaste sobre ello?" Winry estaba molesta, por no decir algo peor, al ser dejada de lado en el proceso de toma de decisiones de Al.

"Porque no sabía lo que iba a pasar, Winry." La voz de Al decayó un tono y sus ojos revolotearon de ella a Ed y de regreso a ella.

Winry echó un respiro y miró a Al justo a los ojos. "¡Y tú debiste de haberme contado eso también! Todo este tiempo Al, pensé que confiabas en mí. Es la misma historia de siempre. ¡Tú nunca me cuentas nada!"

"Porque no queremos lastimarte." La voz de Ed era suave y casi desinteresada mientras sus ojos permanecían enfocados en algo de afuera. Winry y Al se voltearon a mirarlo.

"Después que ese…que Papá se fue, todo lo que tuvimos fue a Mamá. Nosotros hicimos todo lo que pudimos por hacerla feliz. Aprender alquimia, haciendo las tareas, todo para tratar de llenar el enorme vacío en su corazón que él dejó. Sabemos lo que sucede con aquellos que son dejados atrás, Winry. Ellos sufren. Ellos lloran en la noche cuando piensan que estás dormido. Ella lloró… por él, por nosotros, por ella misma." La habitación había caído en silencio.

"Y luego ella nos dejó. Y quisimos regresarla, queríamos llenar los espacios vacíos que ella dejó en nosotros. Para que así no llorásemos. Cuando hicimos lo que hicimos… fue egoísta y estúpido y fallamos. Todo… perdido." Al bajó su cabella y miró al piso al tiempo que la voz de Ed se suavizó más.

"Nosotros pagamos… un terrible precio por nuestro pecado. Tú sabes cuál fue nuestro castigo. La Abuela Pinako y tú fueron las que me… las que nos pusieron en pie otra vez." Ed hizo una pausa para un silencioso respiro. "Ese único momento de idiotez cambió todo. Aprendí que nunca, pero nunca puedo dejar de valorar a la gente porque en un momento ellos pueden haberse ido."

Pinako observaba mientras Ed hablaba, las palabras salían fluidamente pero eran duras de oír. Winry se había hundido en su silla, sus ojos fijos en Ed y sus manos apretadas juntas.

"Nosotros éramos niños. Se supone que debíamos confiar y depender de otros por nuestras necesidades. Pero la que había significado lo más grande para nosotros se había ido. Y después de eso sólo pudimos confiar en nosotros. Todos los demás no dejarían algún día. Era nuestro error, era mi falta y sólo nosotros podíamos solucionarla, porque nosotros éramos los únicos en quien podíamos depender."

Ed levantó su mano y corrió su dedo distraídamente sobre la ventana en la forma de un círculo de transmutación. Su voz permaneció constante y suave como si no estuviese en el proceso de desnudar su alma a la habitación.

"No podíamos confiar en los militares. Ellos se hubieran llevado a Al de haberlo sabido. Yo sólo era valioso por mi alquimia. Nosotros los utilizamos y Mustang nos utilizó. Fue una forma de alcanzar nuestras metas. Era la única forma. Estar en el agarre de un terrible propósito significa sacrificio, no sólo por ti sino también por los que te rodean."

Al elevó su cabeza y miró a su hermana. Lágrimas colgaban en sus pestañas y sus ojos grises estaban llenos de un antiguo dolor.

"Al no contarte a ti o a nadie lo que estábamos haciendo, te estábamos manteniendo a salvo. Hubo gente que murió por causa nuestra, por lo que estábamos haciendo. Sabemos que eso hizo que tú y los otros se preocuparan. Pero si les hubiéramos contado… habríamos sido responsables de sus muertes. Fue cobarde de nuestra parte, pero éramos egoístas, éramos niños, teníamos cosas _más importantes_ que hacer. Nosotros no queríamos responsabilidades extra."

Winry dio un sonido de atoro. Los ojos de Pinako se oscurecieron. Ninguno había escuchado antes hablar a Ed tan abiertamente.

"Cuando conocimos los terribles secretos de la Piedra, aún así continuamos. Teníamos que hacerlo. Tratar de encontrar otro camino, no queriendo lastimar a más gente de la que ya habíamos lastimado. Y aún así murió gente." Al se puso de pie lentamente y fue a pararse detrás de Ed. Las lágrimas caían de sus ojos, pero los de Ed estaban secos.

"Cuando se nos acabaron las alternativas, todo lo que teníamos era el uno y el otro… cuando finalmente pensamos que podíamos corregir nuestros errores, todo lo que teníamos era nuestra fe en el otro. Y cuando sólo hubo traición y dolor, tampoco pudimos detenernos. Sólo podíamos seguir adelante y eso fue lo que hicimos. No podíamos siquiera permitirnos tener esperanzas en un _después que todo pase_ porque no sabíamos si podíamos tener uno."

Ed quedó en silencio al tiempo que Al colocaba su mano sobre el hombro de Ed. Ed se inclinó sobre su hermano y la luz de la noche a través de la ventana los delineó en dorado.

La voz de Ed susurró en la habitación mientras giraba su cabeza para mirar a Winry. Los ojos dorados permanecieron secos pero su voz contuvo todas las lágrimas que no había derramado.

"Intercambio equivalente fue siempre nuestra creencia. Para obtener, algo de igual valor debe perderse. Supimos la Verdad aquella noche. Ambos morimos por el otro aquella noche. El propósito de un fin, los sacrificios tienen que ser justificados y pagados. No existe nada en este mundo que pudiera haberme detenido a mí o a Al." Ed hizo una pausa y entonces sonrió y fue la sonrisa más honesta que Winry había visto jamás en el rostro de Ed. "Nosotros nunca quisimos cargarlas con ninguno de nuestros problemas. Lo que hacíamos, lo arreglábamos. Era nuestra responsabilidad. Pero ustedes _siempre_ han sido a lo que _siempre_ podíamos regresar. Siempre hemos confiado en ti. Winry, siempre te hemos querido a ti y a la Abuela. Siempre lo haremos."

Winry los miró a ambos y luego cubrió su rostro y empezó a llorar. Al le dio al hombro de Ed un apretón antes de moverse y arrodillarse frente a la silla de Winry y jalarla a sus brazos.

Pinako se secó el rostro de sus silenciosas lágrimas y miró la quieta figura de Edward. Él había crecido antes de tiempo, había llevado sobre sus hombros cargas que hubiese disuadido a hombres más viejos y fuertes. Él conocía y entendía las obligaciones y responsabilidades para con los otros. Había sacrificado todo por lo más querido y preciado que tenía y lo había hecho sin ningún arrepentimiento y con una disposición tan determinante que daba miedo. Detrás de aquella fachada infantil había escondido la madurez y el dolor. Y ahora que _ella_ estaba parada ahí con pesar y aceptación en sus ojos dorados, Pinako sólo supo una cosa.

Edward Elric había alcanzado la mayoría de edad y lo había hecho con una gracia y fortaleza que era innegable.

* * *

Winry encajó el panel plateado y Edward levantó su brazo e hizo que sus dedos se extendieran. Hizo girar su muñeca y extendió su codo. Ambas escucharon con atención y pudieron apenas oír el apagado siseo de los neumáticos y los leves rodamientos. Sonrieron la una a la otra al tiempo que Winry recorría un trapo sobre el acero para remover las huellas digitales y marcas de su trabajo.

"Ya estás lista, Ed." Dijo Winry ahora que habían terminado con el concienzudo examen del nuevo automail. Ed asintió, su sonrisa todavía en su rostro. Pudo sentir que el puerto de su hombro dolía y sabía que sería así por algún tiempo, pero ahora era sólo un pequeño dolor y no el persistente y arrastrante dolor que había sido antes.

Ed cogió su camisa y se la deslizó para ponérsela sobre la camiseta sin mangas que llevaba. Cuatro semanas le habían dado una dosis de aceptación a Ed. Todos lo habían visto ahora como mujer aún cuando él todavía no estaba completamente reconciliado con ello.

Al entró y Ed y él se miraron.

"Los llamé." Dijo Al lentamente. Winry miró a Al y después a Ed.

"¿Y?"

"Dije que el viernes, lo cual nos da otro día antes que tengamos que partir." Al tenía una leve mirada traviesa en sus ojos. Tanto Ed como Winry la vieron y la ceja de Ed se elevó.

"¿Qué has hecho, Al?"

"Nada Hermana." Dijo él alegremente y entonces se derrumbó ante sus miradas. "Oh, ok. Dejé un mensaje diciendo que había llegado aquí y que estaría por allá cerca del fin de semana."

"¿Dejaste un mensaje?"

"Sí. Creo que todos estaban almorzando."

"Estás escondiendo algo Alphonse Elric." Winry levantó la voz. Las manos de él se levantaron mientras protestaba.

"Honestamente Winry, eso es todo lo que dije." Los ojos de Al tenían esa sincera mirada que nadie más sería capaz de duplicar. Tenías que creer en él cuando veías esa mirada. El arma secreta de Al siempre había sido su sinceridad.

"Él no está _escondiendo_ nada, Winry." Sonrió la voz de Ed. "Él simplemente no les ha _dicho_ nada. ¿no es así Al?"

"Tal vez." Los ojos de Al revolotearon y Ed rió.

"Estás siendo muy malo, Al." Ed sonrió maliciosamente.

Al le sonrió a su hermana mientras caminaba hacia donde Winry estaba sacando sus herramientas.

"No estaremos fuera por mucho tiempo, Win. Un mes tal vez." Al se miró las manos. "Sólo para confirmar mi renuncia y para buscar algunas cosas en la biblioteca."

"¿Por qué la biblioteca?" cuestionó Winry y luego se detuvo y sus ojos se abrieron ampliamente. "Oh, lo siento, lo olvidé." Ambos Elrics rieron ante su agobiado rostro. Aún cuando no habían discutido sobre el círculo de transmutación y sus resultados entre ellos, ambos estaban conscientes de las oportunidades de investigación en Central.

"Nos quedaremos en ese pequeño hotel justo a la salida de la estación de trenes. Es un lugar bonito y barato y tiene un teléfono así que podemos permanecer en contacto."

"¿Por qué allá? ¿Por qué no en los dormitorios?" preguntó Winry.

"Recuerda, yo renuncié. Los dormitorios son sólo para el personal militar." Sonrió Al. "Y de todas formas ese hotel es mucho más cómodo."

"¿Entonces cómo van a tener acceso a la librería, Al? Tú ya has enviado tu reloj." Winry lo miró.

"Tú dijiste que los Alquimistas Estatales estábamos casi libres de los militares, ¿no es así Al? Deberá haber alguna forma de entrara allí. Y si no, entonces iremos donde Mustang para que nos otorgue acceso temporal como mi regalo por haber regresado a casa." Ed sonrió socarronamente ante esa idea.

"Dos meses." Dijo Pinako desde el umbral de la puerta desde donde había estado escuchando.

Los tres se voltearon hacia la anciana con miradas inquisidoras.

"Dos meses," repitió. "Eso les dará tiempo para hacer lo que tengan que hacer en Central y entonces _ambos_ pueden regresar aquí. El automail de Ed necesita una revisión para ese tiempo." Hizo una pausa. "Luego de eso dependerá de ustedes decidir que harán a partir de ahí."

Oro y gris se encontraron y unos momentos de silenciosa discusión terminaron cuando Ed se alzó de hombros y Al asintió. Winry frunció el ceño pero luego suspiró su aceptación. Esperar era algo a lo que estaba acostumbrada, pero esta vez había un límite definido.

"El tren parte mañana a las nueve de mañana." Les dijo Pinako mientras se alejaba para preparar el almuerzo.

* * *

Ellos dejaron la casa temprano del siguiente día. Ed había discutido airadamente mientras habían empacado.

"Demonios, ¿por qué necesito todas estas cosas?" Le había grito a Winry.

"¡Porque son tus ropas, Ed! ¡Necesitas más que un par de jeans y dos camisas!"

"Pero ocupan mucho espacio. ¿Y qué esta bolsa floreada? Luce estúpida."

"Es un neceser, idiota. Contiene todas tus cosas para el baño." Winry suspiró sonoramente. "¡Y no lo lances dentro de la maleta de Al!"

"¡Pero no alcanza en la mía!"

"Aquí está tu kit de automail. Piérdelo y te mato."

"Saca ese maquillaje fuera de aquí o lo voy a tirar por la ventana."

Ahora Ed se encontraba parado al final de las escaleras del pórtico rodeada con tres maletas, dos de las cuales eran suyas, y observaba indulgentemente con Pinako mientras Al trataba de sacar a Winry de su cuello. Eso tomó media hora y luego otros diez minutos antes de que pudiera dejar de abrazar a Ed.

"Cuídense," dijo Pinako mientras les daba un último beso y abrazo antes de que ambos se voltearan y empezaran a caminar por el camino.

Winry y Pinako observaron hasta que desaparecieron. Ed y Al no miraron hacia atrás.

* * *

Caminaron en acompañante silencio. Cuando rodearon la colina que llevaba al cementerio, pararon y se quedaron quietos por un momento antes de volverse a mover.

Ambos habían estado de pie ayer frente a la lápida de mármol. Habían permanecido allí por unas cuantas horas y habían hablado poco, pero ambos habían hallado un poco de paz. Su madre había sido la persona más importante y definida en sus vidas. Habían vivido _para_ ellos pero habían vivido _debido_ a ella.

Continuaron caminando a paso constante, dirigiéndose hacia la estación de trenes y al viaje de tres días a Central. Detrás de ellos, los pétalos se marchitaban lentamente, una corona de flores yacía sobre la losa de mármol, la promesa de Ed a la madre que siempre había creído en ellos.

* * *

**Nota de la Traductora:**

Adivinen quién va a aparecer el próximo capítulo…

Y antes que se caigan de sus asientos por la emoción, les dejo con las respuestas de Silken a sus reviews.

**h****aneko-chan: **thanks and so glad you're enjoying this version of it…lol…Mary is doing a wonderful thing with this monster…  
silken :)  
_gracias y estoy tan contenta que estés disfrutando esta versión…lol..Mary está haciendo algo maravilloso con este monstruo…  
silken :)_

**abygate69: **Thank you… Mary is doing a great job and I know she'll be here at the end of it as well…lol…  
People tended to be wary of FemEd when I first started it so I did try and keep Ed as much IC as I could… without that it just didn't feel right, and I like Ed to be Ed, no matter what is happening around him…  
I hope you continue to enjoy and look forward to hearing from you again  
silken :)  
_Gracias… Mary está haciendo un trabajo genial y sé también que ella estará aquí al final…lol… La gente tendía a ser cautelosa del FemEd cuando recién lo empecé así que traté de mantener a Ed tan IC como pude… sin ello simplemente no ve veía bien, y me gusta que Ed sea Ed, no importa lo que pase a su alrededor…  
Espero que continúes disfrutando y espero volver a escuchar de ti.  
silken :)_

**Seiketo Nayset:**Thank you… I haven't spent much time on lingerie…lol… I don't think Ed understands it either… and I doubt if he ever will…lol… I'm glad Mary explained it… I'm like Ed and know little about lingerie as well…lol  
silken :)  
_Gracias…no le dediqué tanto rato a la lencería…lol…y tampoco pienso que Ed lo entienda… y dudo que alguna vez yo lo haga…lol… Me alegra que Mary lo haya explicado…yo soy como Ed y también conozco poco sobre lencería…lol  
silken :)_

**NEKO NO GIN:**Laughs… thanks for reading…lol  
silken :)  
_Risas… gracias por leer…lol  
silken :)_

**DarkCryonic: **Thank you… yes, it is a slow moving monster… I couldn't write it any other way… it's just how it comes out… smiles... hopefully you won't get too anxious before the next update...lol  
silken :)  
_Gracias… sí, es un monstruo que se mueve lento… no pude escribirlo de otra forma… así es como sale… sonrisas… espero que no te pongas demasiado ansiosa antes de la próxima actualización…lol  
silken :)_

**Shiji**: Thank you… I'm really pleased you're enjoying it… and Roy is getting closer… grins… I don't dare say any more than that or Mary will get angry with me…lol  
silken :)  
_Gracias… estoy realmente complacida de que lo estés disfrutando… y Roy ya está cada vez más cerca…sonrisas… no me atrevo a decir más que eso o Mary se molestará conmigo…lol  
_silken :)

**Ruth: **Thank you… I just couldn't write three chapters of hysterical characters running madly everywhere, so I took the line that Ed is ignoring what's happened to him and is thinking more of being home… later that might change…  
silken :)  
_Gracias…simplemente no podía escribir tres capítulos de personajes histéricos corriendo como locos por todas partes, así que tomé la línea de que Ed está ignorando lo que le ha pasado y pensando más en sentirse en casa… eso puede cambiar más adelante…  
silken :)_

**Rosalind: **Thank you… I think Al is a lot smarter than Ed in a lot of things… grins…  
silken :)  
_Gracias… pienso que Al es muchísimo más listo que Ed en muchas cosas…sonrisas…  
silken :)_

**Kaguya-hime Shiro:**Thank you… it's hard to say much about Ed's state of mind at this stage without spoiling but he keeps his name... I didn't even think to change it… Edward is Edward to me no matter what I do to him…lol… and he still thinks of himself as male…  
silken :)  
_Gracias… es difícil decir algo sobre el estado mental de Ed en este momento sin adelantarte lo que va a suceder en el fic, pero él se queda con su nombre…yo ni siquiera pensé en cambiarlo… para mí Edward es Edward no importa lo que haga con él…lol… y él todavía piensa en sí mismo como hombre…  
silken :)_

**Alar Kodagled: **Laughs… Mary would be more upset if we ignored her wonderful efforts…lol… here's to embarrassing you, Mary… GO MARY!...lol  
silken :)  
_Risas… Mary estaría más molesta si ignoráramos sus maravillosos esfuerzos…lol…esto es para avergonzarte, Mary… GO MARY!...lol  
silken :)_

**kannaxsakuma: **Thank you… and Roy will be appearing soon… Ed would never be alone…smiles...  
silken :)  
_Gracias… y Roy aparecerá pronto… Ed jamás va a estar solo… sonrisas…  
silken :)_

**v****ampiro oscuro: **Thank you, I'm just glad you're enjoying my monster …yes, Mary is absolutely awesome for doing this…lol… it's a lot of fun to play with Ed like this … grins…  
silken :)  
_Gracias, estoy simplemente contenta de que estés disfrutando de mi monstruo…sí, Mary es absolutamente increíble por hacer esto…lol…es muy divertido jugar con Ed de esta forma…sonrisas…  
silken :)_

**NeKoT: **Thank you… titles can be tricky things so I'm pleased this one worked… Pinako is perfect in this situation… she's so matter of fact she's just what Ed needs at the moment…  
silken :)  
_Gracias…los títulos pueden ser asuntos delicados así que me complace que éste resultó… Pinako es perfecta para esta situación… ella es tan natural y práctica, es justo lo que necesita Ed en este momento…  
silken :)_

**Shao-kino: **Thank you…of course I'll reply to the reviews… knowing that you're liking what I do, and knowing that Mary is putting in so much effort for me and my monster.. the least I can do is to say thank you and embarrass her horribly by praising her often… smiles… and I do like talking to new people as well…lol  
silken :)  
_Gracias…por supuesto que voy a responder a los reviews…al saber que les gusta lo que hago, y que Mary está poniendo tanto esfuerzo por mí y mi monstruo.. lo menos que puedo hacer es agradecerles y avergonzarla a ella al elogiarla tan a menudo…sonrisas… y también me encanta hablar con gente nueva…lol  
silken :)_

**NUMAT: **Thank you… I agree, Mary does deserve the break… she puts so much into doing her translations and it's not just the stories, but all the reviews and replies as well… she really does do a wonderful job… I'm just very grateful she wants to share this monster with everyone….  
silken :)  
_Gracias… estoy de acuerdo, Mary se merece el descanso… ella pone tanto al hacer sus traducciones y no es sólo las historias, sino también todos los reviews y contestaciones…ella realmente hace un estupendo trabajo… yo sencillamente estoy muy agradecida de que ella quiera compartir este monstruo con todos….  
silken :)_


	6. Resurrección

**Disclaimer: **Fullmetal Alchemist no me pertenece. Y ésta es una traducción del fic original escrito en inglés por la talentosa _**silkendreammaid**_**.**

Agradezco a Lady Seika Lerki y a Shao-kino por ayudarme revisando mi traducción.

Silken contestó a sus reviews… busquen el suyo al final del capítulo.

xXx

**Comentario de la Traductora:**

Sólo para enseñarles algunas palabras y expresiones que acostumbra a dejar Silken en sus comentarios o respuestas a reviews.  
lol: laugh out loud (reírse en voz alta)  
smiles: sonrisas, sonreír  
grins: sonrisas amplias o más amplias, sonreír ampliamente  
smirks: sonrisa maliciosa o socarrona, sonreír maliciosamente o socarronamente  
O sea lo que para nosotros es sólo sonrisas, en el inglés hay un nombre o verbo para cada gesto y varios autores dejan esos gestos faciales dentro de sus comentarios…

¡Ah! Por favor, lean la nota de Silken y también la mía al final del capítulo, es muy importante para el entendimiento del fic.

* * *

**Returning Echoes ****  
****(Ecos que Regresan)**

**

* * *

**

Capítulo 6: Resurrección

Alphonse Elric miró a su hermana mientras ésta se sentaba sobre sus apiladas maletas, inclinándose hacia adelante para mirar fijamente al otro lado de las vías. El sol iluminaba la dorada cola mientras ésta caía plana sobre su espalda. Un abrigo azul profundo cubría los ajustados jeans y la camiseta con mangas, pero aún así atraía miradas furtivas de los otros posibles pasajeros.

Había estado un poco preocupado acerca de cómo Ed reaccionaría al estar en público después de cuatro semanas de ver a nadie más que a la familia. Hasta el momento ella parecía calmada aunque estaba aplicadamente ignorando a todos a su alrededor, escondiéndose bajo sus mechones. Mientras caminaba con sus boletos en la mano, Ed volteó su cabeza y le sonrió.

"¿Todo en orden?"

"Sí, y el tren llegará en cinco minutos."

Ed asintió y se inclinó hacia atrás, sus dedos enguantados estirándose detrás de ella para curvarse sobre el borde de las maletas como apoyo. Ella lo miró.

"Dos meses no es mucho tiempo, Al."

"Lo sé, pero…" Al suspiró. Esta vez partir era más difícil. Y no estaba seguro de lo que lo esperaba en Central. No le había dicho nada a Ed, pero sabía que debía de hacerlo pronto. Él no iba a poder evitarlo una vez hayan empezado con su investigación.

"Si la Abuela no nos hubiera botado Al, hubiera sido más difícil partir más adelante." Señaló Ed. "Y sólo es un día antes de lo planeado." Al asintió de acuerdo aunque deseaba aún que se hubieran quedado sólo un _tiempito_ más.

"¿Estás bien, Ed?" preguntó Al cuando notó que Ed volvía a mirar hacia las vías, evitando contacto visual con cualquiera que los rodeaba.

"Sí, estoy bien Al. Algo así." Ed sabía lo que quería decir su hermano con su pregunta y se estaba sintiendo un poco nerviosa con la atención que estaba captando pero a la vez estaba bien consciente de que cualquier cosa remotamente fuera de lo ordinario se convertía en un asunto de gran importancia en un lugar pequeño como Resembool. "No estoy seguro si me están mirando por cómo luzco o porque estoy contigo." Sonrió ampliamente. "Te das cuenta que media hora después de que partamos alguna bien-intencionada vieja va a estar llamando a la puerta de Winry diciendo…" y Ed cambió su voz a un tono más alto, "Vi a tu Alphonse Elric abordando el tren con una extraña rubia, yo siempre te advertí que tus modales de marimacho lo iban a espantar."

Al gruñó. Él sabía que Ed tenía razón. El chisme era casi tan importante como la comida y el aire para la gente de estos lares.

La llegada del tren los salvó a ambos y abordaron rápidamente con la facilidad de un largo tiempo de práctica. Luego de lanzar sus maletas bajo la ventana entre sus asientos, Ed se tendió automáticamente a lo largo de uno de ellos, doblando su brazo detrás de su cabeza a manera de almohada.

"Estos asientos son más confortables de lo que eran antes," dijo mientras se retorcía ligeramente. Al rió. Esta rutina era tan familiar; Ed tendido en el asiento mientras él observaba del otro lado. En los viejos tiempos, Ed se pasaba más de la mitad de la travesía durmiendo y el resto haciendo trampa con las cartas, comiendo, leyendo o mirando por la ventana.

Ambos elevaron iguales suspiros de culpable alivio al darse cuenta que estaban de nuevo por su cuenta. Así era como siempre había sido. Sólo los dos en un viaje por tren quién sabe a dónde. Por más que las últimas cortas semanas habían sido buenas, era esto lo que habían extrañado.

"Oye Al." dijo de repente Ed al tiempo que el tren empezaba a moverse. "¿Todavía no has pensado en lo que le vas a decir a Mustang?"

"No. Yo sólo le puedo decir la verdad. Tú sabes cómo es, no le puedes ocultar cosas." Al hizo una pausa, no tan sorprendido por la pregunta de Ed. "No hemos hablado de esto desde que regresaste, ¿por qué comenzar ahora?"

"Porque ésta es la primera vez que estamos solos, Al. Tú sabes lo que Winry hubiera hecho si hubiésemos hablado de esto allá. Y enfrentémoslo, ninguno de nosotros ha estado esperando discutirlo. Pero ahora estamos contra el tiempo. El jueves estaremos en Central y no habrá más que preguntas y reproches." Ed hizo una pausa y miró a su hermano. "Y tú lo sabes, Al."

"¿Y qué de ti, Ed? ¿Qué es lo que vas a decir?" Al le regresó la pregunta a Ed en vez de admitir que estaba preocupado.

"No voy a pretender ser una prima o algo por el estilo, Al. Eres mi hermano y eso es todo, no se necesita nada más." Ed frunció el ceño pensativamente. "Desde que me trajiste de vuelta nos hemos mantenido a salvo en un pequeño capullo, Al. Eso fue bueno y nosotros… yo lo necesitaba. Mi brazo y todo esto de ser mujer, necesitaba tener el tiempo para ajustarme y adaptarme. Y seamos honestos, yo todavía no me siento adaptado. Pero no podíamos permanecer allí por siempre y ambos lo sabemos. Ahora estamos afuera, Al, y tenemos que enfrentar lo que ha pasado. Si no hubiéramos salido de allí, puedes apostar que ellos hubiesen ido a ver."

"¿Pero cómo vamos a explicarlo? Una cosa es contarle la verdad al General de Brigada, pero ¿y qué pasa con los demás? 'El famoso Alquimista de Acero está de regreso y ahora es una chica.' A la gente le va a dar una ataque, Hermana."

"Dudo que se vayan a poner así de consternados, Al. He estado fuera por cuatro años. Cualquier infamia mía probablemente está hace tiempo olvidada." Ed hizo caso omiso de la preocupación de Al. Honestamente no pensaba que nadie estuviese tan interesado en su retorno. El tiempo nublaba los recuerdos, las personas olvidaban y seguían adelante.

"Hay leyendas sobre ti, Hermana."

"Eso es simplemente estúpido, Al. ¿Quién sería lo suficientemente idiota como para creer cosas como esas? Hicimos lo que hicimos porque teníamos que hacerlo, Al. Tú estabas ahí, tú lo sabes. Nunca quisimos ninguna clase de reconocimiento público por lo que hicimos. El sólo saber que habíamos ayudado era suficiente para nosotros. Además, no es que hayamos tenido la intención de hacer ninguna de esas cosas, ella sólo pasaron en el camino."

Al suspiró y rodó sus ojos. Ed simplemente no iba a creerle hasta que vea la verdad con sus propios ojos y entonces el infierno se iba a desatar. Él regresó a la pregunta original.

"Entonces, ¿cómo quieres hacer esto Ed?"

"Simple Al. Tú eres mi hermano y te las arreglaste para encontrarme. Simplemente hubo un pequeño accidente en el proceso." Ed sonrió. "¿Ves? Simple y honesto."

"¿Y el accidente? ¿Exactamente qué tipo de accidente quieres tener plasmado en todo tu archivo público?"

Ed se encogió de hombros. "Tú estás pintando esto más grande de lo que tiene que ser Al." Ondeó su mano alrededor. "No tenemos que especificar qué tipo de accidente. Hasta donde yo sé yo estaba caminando por ahí cuando de pronto me desperté así. No voy a tener idea de lo que pasó. Diré que es amnesia si tengo que hacerlo.

"No estarás hablando en serio, Ed." Exclamó Al.

"Lo estoy, Al. Yo desperté así, no tengo idea de cómo ocurrió. Si no puedo recordar entonces no hay ningún rastro que ellos puedan seguir. Ellos no van a acudir a ti." Ed miró a Al con ojos serios. "Al, esto no es algo que podamos ocultar como lo hacíamos antes. Tenemos que empezar de la forma como pretendemos seguir. Aquí no hay marcha atrás."

"Pero Ed, eso hace que recaiga toda la responsabilidad en ti. Eso no es justo cuando yo fui el que…"

"Basta ya, Al." Ed se sentó y se volteó en su asiento para mirarlo de frente. "Esto no es como antes. Podemos avanzar, tenemos nuestros futuros de vuelta. Te lo dije antes Al, no te voy a tener culpándote por esto, fue un accidente y eso es lo que vamos a decirle a todos."

Al miró sus manos y retorció sus dedos. Él lo sabía. Era su culpa. Su voz fue vacilante mientras levantaba su cabeza y se encontraba con los ojos de Ed.

"Ed…yo cometí un error en los cálculos. Si hubiese sido más cuidadoso, tú no serías mujer y tendrías tu brazo…" Al hizo una pausa. "Sé que tú no me culpas, pero aún así es mi error."

Ed mantuvo sus ojos sobre Al. Ahí estaba, el gran truco de los Elric de poder transmutar la culpa del fino aire. Ed había sido un maestro en ello y Al estaba probando que era igual de diestro. Había un par de formas de lidiar con esto. Una era imposible porque a) estaban dentro de un tren y b) porque Pinako había prohibido cualquier lucha por los próximos dos meses y estaba bastante seguro de que 'hacer entrar en razón a golpes a tu idiota hermano' sería clasificado como luchar. Lo cual dejaba la otra forma. Ed aspiró profundo y habló lentamente.

"¿Y si tu investigación prueba que esto es irreversible? ¿Entonces qué, Al? ¿Cargarás con esa culpa por el resto de tu vida?" Las palabras de Ed hizo que Al retrocediera, sus ojos muy abiertos.

"¡Eso no será así! ¡No puede ser así!" Al sacudió su cabeza de un lado a otro en negativa.

"Al, tienes que enfrentarlo. Esto puede que sea permanente." La voz de Ed era suave y sin ninguna inflexión. Se inclinó hacia adelante, manteniendo sus ojos en los de él mientras musitaba. "No esperaba tener esta conversación en un tren."

"No deberíamos estar hablando así en ningún lugar. Yo _voy_ a arreglar esto, Hermana." Dijo Al con determinación. "Incluso si tengo que retirar mi renuncia."

"No." Ed se irguió y su voz fue tan determinada como la de Al. "Tú no harás tal cosa. Tenemos dos meses y debería de ser suficiente para determinar si podemos revertir esto o no. Al final de ese tiempo, _yo_ voy a decidir en base a los resultados. Después de todo, _yo_ soy el más afectado con esto."

"Pero es mi culpa. No voy a permitir que tú sufras por lo que hice." Al se aferró a su culpa.

"¿Te parezco que esté sufriendo, Al? Me devolviste mi pierna. ¿Sabes lo maravilloso que es eso para mí? Puedo ir a donde quiera Al, con estas dos perfectas piernas." Ed miró intensamente a Al. "Sí, darme estas piernas fue tu culpa, y no podría estar más feliz por ello."

"Pero el resto Ed… Eso no es algo de lo cual estar orgulloso, o feliz." Protestó Al, tratando de negar el ligero alivio de la carga que cargaba. Algo había resultado bien pero no era suficiente para que sea mayor que el resto de su error.

"¿Que no estoy feliz de estar aquí de regreso? ¿De dónde sacaste eso, Al? Me trajiste a casa, en donde está toda la gente que amo. En donde tú estas. ¿Cómo no puedo estar orgulloso por ello?" Ed le sonrió a su hermano. "Entonces sí, puedes llevar la culpa de eso también. Al, estoy tan orgulloso de ti por lo que lograste."

Al frunció el ceño alejándose de Ed al echarse hacia atrás en su asiento y cruzar sus brazos pero fue incapaz de romper el contacto visual. "¿Y el brazo y el cambio de género? ¿Puedes decirme honestamente que estás feliz por eso? Yo sé lo que estás haciendo Ed, y no va a funcionar. No me puedes disuadir de esto."

"Pero sí puedo Al y lo sabes. Mírate, ahora estás a la defensiva." Ed hizo una pausa y luego continuó. "¿Mi brazo? Sí, estoy feliz con él. Es conveniente, me ha salvado la vida tantas veces y éste es mucho más ligero que el anterior. Es un recuerdo de lo que hicimos, de los precios que pagamos y me recuerda que tuvimos éxito, Al. Si este brazo es el costo de todo por lo que hemos pasado entonces no me arrepiento de tenerlo para nada."

Aquí venía la parte más difícil. Se necesitaba de honestidad bruta y Ed no iba a eludirla. Sólo siendo abierto podía esperar retirar la culpa fuera de Al. Usualmente preferían el método de golpearse entre ellos simplemente porque hablar así dolía más.

"¿El cambio de género? No puedo decir que estoy feliz con eso y lo sabes, pero tampoco puedo decir que estoy molesto con ello. No me voy a esconder de esto, Al. Si es irreversible entonces lo aceptaré en la forma como siempre hemos aceptado las cosas y seguiré adelante. Esto no nos va a quebrantar, Al. He aprendido tanto en este último mes y aún hay mucho más por aprender." Ed miró con sobriedad a su hermano e hizo una leve mueca. "No es tan malo ser mujer, Al. Al principio era muy incómodo pero me estoy acostumbrando a ello y a todo lo demás que viene en el paquete. Puede ser una lata a veces y es difícil no compararlo con lo que yo era antes pero honestamente Al, prefiero estar varado de esta forma por siempre a no estar aquí para nada. Te dije eso cuando me trajiste de regreso y todavía insisto que fue verdad cada palabra que dije."

Al miró a Ed. Sabía que Ed estaba diciendo la verdad. Podía verlo en sus ojos y en el ligero movimiento de sus hombros. La única regla, la única regla de este método de tratamiento de la culpa era la completa honestidad y se la había dado. Lo cual significaba que estaba obligado a ser a su vez igual de honesto. Al suspiró. Hubiera preferido los golpes, al menos él hubiera ganado.

"No estoy feliz de que lo que hice te dejara así, Ed. Y no quiero que esto sea permanente. Un error en mis cálculos es la causa y aún si fuera o no un accidente o un descuido de mi parte, no puedo dejar de sentirme responsable por ello. ¿Puedes decirme con honestidad que todavía no tientes _algo_ de culpa o responsabilidad por lo que intentamos hacer hace años?" Los ojos se cerraron al tiempo que Ed asentía en compungido reconocimiento. "Yo no puedo dejar pasar esto completamente, Hermana…pero trataré de no estar... tan rabioso en cuanto a ello."

"Eso es todo lo que pido Al. Saldremos de esto de la misma forma como lo hemos hecho con todo lo demás. Dos meses Al, podemos hacer muchísimo en ese tiempo."

"Voy a hacer que el General de Brigada retenga mi renuncia hasta entonces. Tendremos acceso a todas las bibliotecas." Al asintió para sí y Ed sabiamente no discutió el punto. Ella sabía que Al necesitaba sentir que podía contribuir con algo en esto, así que mantuvo su voz suave.

"¿Dos meses de servidumbre extra? Winry te va a matar Hermano."

Al no respondió. Estaba pensando intensamente. Él iba a encontrar su error y lo iba a arreglar.

* * *

Los primeros momentos de la tarde del jueves en Central encontró al General de Brigada Roy Mustang firmando papeles y formas con una concentración y aplicación que arrancó una sonrisa a los colectivos rostros de sus subordinados. Todos ellos sabían que Alphonse Elric llegaría mañana y Mustang siempre tenía su papeleo listo para que pudiera pasar la mayor parte del tiempo con Al.

Cuatro años habían traído algunos cambios a Roy Mustang. Se había vuelto 'lerdo y aburrido' de acuerdo al Capitán Havoc o como Hawkeye prefería expresar 'maduro y responsable. Él había logrado mantener a 'su' equipo junto a través de los disturbios de hace cuatro años y a las recientes escaramuzas en la frontera y estaba ahora fijamente posicionado en la jerarquía militar. Existía un rumor que decía que estaba en la línea sucesoria para reemplazar al actual Fuhrer, pero Mustang había dejado de apuntar hacia esa posición. Con la pérdida de su ojo había venido el entumecimiento de su ambición.

Lo que había sido una operación técnicamente exitosa había sido para él una derrota. Edward Elric se había desvanecido y se había quedado atrás al darse cuenta de que todas las muertes y los sacrificios no habían sido por nada más que ambición egoísta. Mustang había sentido que todo su servicio había sido degradado y que sus pesadillas y ambiciones habían sido desechadas como algo indigno. El amargo cinismo lo había dejado tan privado como Al. Incluso le había sido imposible apreciar el milagro del retorno del muchacho al carne y hueso.

Todas sus heridas habían sanado, igual que él. Había progresado lentamente. Algunas veces se refugiaba en una botella por algunos días pero los fantasmas siempre se encargaban de alargar su regreso. Y entonces empezó a encontrar su salvación en Alphonse Elric. El adolescente había empezado a visitarlo luego de seis meses después de haber recuperado su cuerpo y rápidamente se había desarrollado una amistad. Cuando Al se había unido a los militares, Roy se había asegurado de ponerlo en una posición para ayudarlo. Incluso había desistido de aceptar un rango más alto para poder continuar asistiendo a Al. La creencia de Al de que Ed no estaba muerto sino solamente desaparecido le pareció irracional a Roy pero por alguna razón le dio un poco de esperanza, así que él también creyó. Y esa extraña creencia lo mantenía cuerdo y sobrio en más de una noche oscura.

Volver a aprender a controlar su alquimia de fuego también lo había ayudado. Le había tomado tres meses luego de la primera visita de Al para reunir el suficiente coraje para hacer el primer intento y cuando la flama había errado su blanco por seis pies se había sentido devastado. Pero Roy Mustang no era ningún desertor y perseveró. Practicó con diligencia y finalmente empezó a mejorar. Los seis pies se convirtieron en cuatro, luego en dos. Se empezó a sentir más confiado y en un momento de precipitación tentó al destino al usar sus flamas en la oficina. Después de haber quemado dos veces a Havoc y tres veces al archivador, Hawkeye le había prohibido de realizar prácticas en la oficina. Ahora él era de nuevo el Alquimista de Fuego. Estaba confiado y seguro de su habilidad. Había sacrificado una fracción de su velocidad para poder ganar seguridad en la puntería. Se tomaba un momento extra para determinar su blanco sabiendo que sin ese pequeñísimo momento, su cambiada percepción todavía lo podría llevar a calcular mal y errar el blanco.

Contento, Roy Mustang pensó para sí mismo. Cuatro años y él tenía todo lo que había querido. Ocasionalmente, el fantasma de Maes Hughes gritaría por una señora Mustang, pero Roy sólo sonreiría y cerraría ese libro. La única mujer que alguna vez había considerado seriamente había encontrado su propia felicidad con alguien más y él no había podido estar molesto con ello.

Y mañana llegaría Alphonse. Mustang no estaba seguro qué había causado que Al enviara su reloj y su renuncia y eso le había causado más de una noche en vela durante el último mes. Hasta donde Mustang veía, sólo existían dos razones para que Al hubiera hecho esto. La primera era que había encontrado una forma de estar con Ed, donde quiera que eso pudiera ser. O la otra noción más perturbadora; que había llegado al final en su investigación y había encontrado prueba o confirmación de que efectivamente Ed se había ido para siempre y que había abandonado la lucha.

Hasta que había recibido ese mensaje tres días atrás, Mustang había estado viviendo en una leve esperanza. De que Al le había escrito y prometido a Winry que la visitaría. Eso había sido lo único que había detenido a Mustang de lanzar una búsqueda por toda la nación en busca del joven. Roy sabía hasta qué dimensión podía llevar la desesperación a una persona, y aunque Al era probablemente la persona más calmada que haya conocido, cuando tenía que ver con su hermano, Al era capaz de hacer cualquier cosa. Si Al en efecto había encontrado una manera de estar con Ed entonces regresaría donde Winry aunque sea sólo para despedirse. Mustang estaba muy al tanto de lo que Al sentía por ella. Pero si Ed estaba verdaderamente muerto… Roy todavía estaba terriblemente temeroso de cómo reaccionaría Al.

Pero mañana él estaría aquí y Roy Mustang iba a obtener algunas respuestas. Su oscuro ojo se deslizó por su escritorio donde descansaba el reloj contra la lámpara. Él no iba a aceptar esa renuncia hasta que esté completamente satisfecho.

Y luego estaba ese pequeño asunto del Laboratorio Estatal S14. Un oscuro y pequeño laboratorio que hacía Dios sabe qué cosa con fosfatos y silicatos había enviado una solicitud de asistencia en el pequeño asunto de algunos materiales desaparecidos. El ladrón o ladrones habían logrado violar alguna extraordinariamente estrecha seguridad para localizar y tomar una cantidad de una sustancia desconocida. Una copia de la solicitud le había llegado a él de un contacto en el departamento de Inteligencia debido a una anotación de que Al había estado en el área a la misma hora y también porque el laboratorio estaba siendo extremadamente evasivo en cuanto al por qué de la estricta seguridad y a la composición del material robado. Y había aparecido en su escritorio en el mismo tiempo de la renuncia de Al. Mustang no creía en las coincidencias.

Mañana iba a obtener muchas respuestas. Al era más fácil de lidiar en algunos aspectos comparado con su hermano. Obtener información de Ed había sido como jugar a las veinte preguntas mientras te sacaban las muelas, e igual de inentendible. Al creía en la honestidad y en la franqueza en sus reportes y así lo eran, sean verbales o escritos, siempre claros y fáciles de entender.

Suspiró y miró a la pila de carpetas. Mañana Al entraría con su educado golpe de puerta y calmados modales. Tan distinto del método de Ed de 'patear y tirar' la puerta. Mustang rió entre dientes para sí mientras empezaba a leer otro reporte.

"¿Le divierte algo, Señor?" preguntó Hawkeye mientras colocaba más carpetas sobre su escritorio.

"Sólo estaba pensando lo agradable que es cuando Al entra a la oficina comparado con la técnica de su hermano. No he tenido que reemplazar la puerta para nada."

"Sí Señor, pero al menos el estruendo evitaba que se quedara dormido en su escritorio."

* * *

Al extendió su brazo y por tercera vez tiró hacia abajo la camisa de su hermana. Ed se había quedado dormida sobre la banca y había hecho su habitual truco de levantarse la camisa para tender su mano a lo largo de su estómago. Una media hora más y estarían en Central. Al volvió a mirar por la ventana. Tres días en tren habían empezado a afectarlo.

Ed había estado dormida durante las últimas dos horas y Al deseaba haber hecho lo mismo pero mientras más cerca estaban a Central, más inquieto se sentía.

"Relájate Al. todo va a salir bien," murmuró la somnolienta voz de Ed. "No nos esperan sino hasta mañana, no tenemos que ser tan visibles ni bien lleguemos."

"Es fácil para ti decirlo" dijo Al bruscamente, sus nervios saltando ante el reconocimiento de su estado de ansiedad por parte de Ed.

Ed rió y ondeó una mano sobre su cambiada forma. "Oh sí, es tan fácil, Al." Ella le sonrió. "Ambos tenemos cosas que explicar. Entraremos a empellones en la oficina del bastardo, haremos que su mente de yo-lo-sé-todo se lleve tremendo susto y luego dejaremos que se calme, igual que en los viejos tiempo, Al." Ed sonrió maliciosamente.

"¡Tú no puedes hacer eso Hermana! Él es ahora un General de Brigada, se merece respeto para alguien en su posición." Protestó Al. "Además, nada asusta al General de Brigada. Él es una persona muy controlada." Luego sonrió socarronamente ante una idea diabólica y le sonrió a Ed. "A menos que te pongas una minifalda."

Ed farfulló con furia. "DE NINGUNA MANERA." Se movió tan rápido que estaba parada frente a Al antes de siquiera darse cuenta. "Alphonse Elric, eso debe de ser lo peor de lo peor que alguna vez te haya escuchado decir." Una mano sobre su cadera, la de automail hecha un puño bajo la nariz de él. "Si alguna vez escucho una porquería como esa saliendo de tu boca otra vez, te voy a transmutar en un bote de basura por un mes…" Se frenó cuando Al se dejó caer en su asiento y rió a carcajadas. Ella no había visto reír a Al así en ocho años.

"¡Oh dios, Ed, tu cara! ¡Era chistosísima! Oh Hermana lo siento mucho pero ésa fue la cosa más graciosa que jamás haya visto."

Le tomó a Ed unos lentos treinta segundos antes de que se le pasaran las asesinas ganas de mutilar o matar a su hermano y luego otros treinta segundos antes que su sentido del humor se activara y empezara a reír también.

"¡¿Puedes imaginarte su cara, Al?!" Sonrió Ed ampliamente. "No creo que existan palabras para describirla."

"No lo estarás considerando seriamente Hermana." Al se enderezó alarmado.

"Por supuesto que no Al." Ed se dejó caer en su asiento. "No soy tan estúpido." Pero la idea se archivó al final de su mente para una futura consulta.

* * *

Una hora y media más tarde, ellos estaban caminando por el ancho boulevard que conducía al Cuartel General de Central. Parecía que muy poco había cambiado según Ed y se sintió mucho más en casa mientras miraba alrededor.

Se habían registrado en el hotel y habían conseguido una habitación compartida con un baño adyacente. Ed quería descansar y cenar temprano pero Al quería ir al Cuartel General. Él no quería esperar a la mañana siguiente. Ed se había encogido de hombros y cedido después de cinco minutos de una discusión sin sentido.

Sus manos enguantadas estaban dentro de los bolsillos de su abrigo y su andar tranquilo y confiado mientras caminada al lado de Al. Ella no notó las miradas que estaba recibiendo pero Al sí. Él sonrió por dentro. Ed siempre iba a llamar la atención no importando cuánto pueda tratar de evitarlo. Y tuvo que admitir que incluso con ojos de hermano, su hermana era una joven bastante atractiva, especialmente con ese aire de confianza que la rodeaba.

El gran reloj al final de la plaza sonó cuatro veces al tiempo que se detenían ante las escaleras de entrada del Cuartel General de Central. El gran estandarte sobre ellos flameaba como agua verde en la ligera brisa. Tantas veces habían estado aquí, tantos recuerdos. Ed y Al compartieron una mirada y luego empezaron a subir las escaleras. "Es como regresar a casa una y otra vez," musitó Ed.

Entraron al recibidor uno al lado del otro y Al se movió hacia el escritorio cerca a la base de una gran escalera. El sargento recepcionista levantó la mirada al momento que ellos entraban y le hacían un saludo militar. Aunque era casi nuevo en su puesto, él sabía muy bien quién era éste.

"Alphonse Elric para el General de Brigada Mustang," dijo Al casualmente mientras empezaba a caminar. Ed ocultó una pequeña sonrisa socarrona, al parecer a Al se le había pegado algo de la actitud del bastardo.

"Ahh, lo siento Mayor Elric, pero la joven tendrá que esperar aquí." El sargento miró a la dorada acompañante del Mayor. Nadie le había dicho que la rubia que a veces acompañaba al Mayor Elric tenía otorgado permiso automático. Incluso si _esta_ rubia _no_ era su habitual acompañante.

"No hay problema, Sargento. Aquí no hay ningún peligro, estoy seguro de que el General de Brigada no tendrá objeción." Al parecía ligeramente sobresaltado.

"Lo siento Señor, pero órdenes son órdenes. Ninguna persona no-militar está permitida de pasar de este punto." Al frunció el ceño. Sólo una vez había pasado esto antes y ésa había sido la primera vez que había traído a Winry aquí. Antes de que la sangre se haya secado y las cicatrices se hayan sanado, Winry había sido invitada para entrar en cualquier momento que ella quisiera. Este sargento no sabía lo afortunado que era de que no fuera Winry la que estaba sonriendo socarronamente a su lado.

"Entonces quizás le pueda informar al General de Brigada de mi llegada y decirle que se encuentre conmigo aquí." Una pizca de acero se enroscó a través de su voz.

Edward observaba a Al lidiar con el sargento. Al estaba siendo resuelto y podía e iba a arrasar con cualquiera que se cruzara por su camino cuando estaba dispuesto. Ed sonrió ampliamente, ella iba a disfrutar de esto. Luego de ella, Al tenía que ser la persona más testaruda que conocía.

"Pero señor, yo no puedo…"

"Entonces yo tampoco puedo, Sargento. O se nos permite pasar a ambos o usted va a llevar mi mensaje a la oficina del Brigadier General."

El sargento lucía impresionado. Y luego se puso peor.

"Oye Al, mientras esperamos al bastardo qué te parece si me muestras esa estatua como me prometiste." La rubia lanzó su cabeza hacia la puerta del costado. "El comedor está todavía por allá, ¿cierto?"

"Sí." Alphonse Elric se volteó hacia el sargento con una expresión de '¿qué, todavía aquí?' en su rostro. "Dígale al General de Brigada dónde estamos cuando le envíe el mensaje, ¿lo hará?"

Ed y Al se pararon frente a la estatua. Fundido en bronce que ya había empezado a ponerse verde en sus extremos se encontraba Edward Elric, sus piernas flexionadas y sus manos elevadas, palmas juntas frente a su pecho con su característico abrigo volando detrás de él.

"¡Me tienes que estar bromeando!" exclamó Ed cuando la vio. "Dedicado a la memoria del Mayor Edward Elric, El Alquimista de Acero. El Más Joven Alquimista Estatal. Héroe del Pueblo." Ed leyó la pequeña placa y se volteó hacia su hermano. "¿Cómo pudiste dejar que me hicieran esto Al?"

* * *

El General de Brigada Roy Mustang ignoró el sonido de un golpe en la puerta de la oficina externa. Todavía estaba concentrado en su papeleo y dentro de otra hora habría vaciado esta cosa detestable y estaría libre para disfrutar del día siguiente.

"Discúlpeme Capitán, pero me envía el Mayor Elric."

La oficina entera se detuvo. Mustang se paralizó en su lugar. ¿Alphonse estaba aquí? ¿Un día antes? ¿Y había enviado al sargento de la recepción?

"¿Por qué haría eso el Mayor Elric, Sargento?" la fría voz de Hawkeye habló claramente.

"Um, él no iba a dejar a la joven en el recibidor, Capitán."

"¿Una joven rubia, Sargento?" Mustang sonrió socarronamente ante la pregunta de Hawkeye. Al parecer Winry había venido junto con Al. Esto iba a ser interesante.

Ante el movimiento afirmativo de la cabeza del sargento, Hawkeye continuó. "¿Acaso el Mayor explicó que su presencia no sería ningún problema?" El Capitán Havoc frunció sus labios en un silencioso silbido… ¿a Winry le habían negado el acceso? Entonces iba a haber derramamiento de sangre.

"Sí Capitán, pero las regulaciones estipulan…" Incluso el pedante Oficial Técnico Superior Falman levantó una ceja ante eso.

"Esas regulaciones no se aplican al Mayor Elric. Ni a su acompañante. Ella es una amiga bienvenida por todos nosotros." El General de Brigada Mustang estaba parado en la puerta de su oficina y le frunció el ceño al ahora excesivamente pálido sargento.

"Quizá usted pueda informarme el paradero del Mayor Elric y de su joven acompañante, Sargento." Continuó Roy Mustang con voz gélida. "Estoy seguro de que el Mayor debió incluir esa información en su mensaje."

* * *

Mustang insistió en contra de la solicitud del sargento recepcionista de escoltarlo, mientras, con Hawkeye, Havoc y Falman, caminaba por el recibidor y luego hacia el patio frente al comedor.

Ahí pudo ver a Alphonse Elric parado frente a la estatua de su hermano. Y a su lado estaba la rubia que había causado todo el alboroto. En el momento en que Mustang vio el largo del cabello en esa brillante tonalidad dorada reposando sobre el abrigo azul oscuro supo que la acompañante de Al no era Winry Rockbell. Ese color dorado era incluso más brillante que el recordaba de Ed. Quienquiera que sea la acompañante de Al, parecía estar totalmente cómoda a su lado.

Decir que Mustang y sus colegas estaban sorprendidos habría quedado corto. Como todos los demás, ellos jamás habían visto a Al con nadie aparte de Winry

"Es bastante estrafalario." Estaba diciendo la rubia en una clara y confiada voz mientras permanecía parada allí, brazos cruzados, su cabeza ligeramente inclinada. "¿Crees que si la robamos alguien lo notaría?"

"Ése es un monumento conmemorativo del que probablemente sea el mejor Alquimista Estatal que haya conocido Amestris." Dijo Mustang bruscamente sin siquiera poder detenerse. La rubia se paralizó y volvió a hablar sin voltearse, un ligero trazo perceptible de una sonrisa en su suave voz.

"Eso no cambia nada. Yo no creo que a él le gustaría ni un poquito. Es ostentoso y totalmente innecesario."

"Edward Elric fue un hombre del pueblo. Es un tributo apropiado para un héroe como él."

La rubia se relajó y rió con obvio deleite. Al le lanzó una mirada de reojo a su hermana y suspiró en silencio ante el profano júbilo en el rostro de Ed. Esto no iba a resultar para nada bonito.

"Seamos realistas, bastardo. Tú pasabas más tiempo insultándolo que haciendo tu papeleo. Lo enviaste deliberadamente para limpiar las porquerías dejadas por los militares y alisar el camino para ti."

El ojo de Mustang se endureció y su boca se apretó. El rostro de Hawkeye se volvió frío, su mano dirigiéndose hacia su revólver. Cómo se atrevía esta extraña a hablarle al General de Brigada de esa forma, cómo se atrevía a burlarse de la memoria de Edward Elric. Havoc y Falman intercambiaron miradas y se pararon más cerca para tomar posiciones a ambos flancos detrás de Mustang.

"El Alquimista de Acero fue el mejor hombre que haya tenido el privilegio de comandar."

"Ahh, la memoria puede ser tan inconstante, ¿no es así?" cuestionó la rubia frívolamente. La risa estaba corriendo por cada palabra. "Seamos honestos aquí, Mustang. A ti nunca te agradó y tú nunca le agradaste."

Un colectivo grito ahogado vino desde detrás de Hawkeye. Un pequeño grupo de soldados había salido del salón comedor y se encontraban ahora atrapados observando el duelo verbal de este par. El Sargento Mayor Fuery y el Teniente Primero Breda estaban entre ellos y se escabulleron más cerca para estar con sus amigos, sus ojos muy abiertos y curiosos.

"Él te creía arrogante e insufrible, tú lo creías egoísta e infantil. Descuidado, insensible, cada uno utilizando al otro para sus propias metas." La suave voz burlona continuó mientras que el viento se levantó y la dorada cola a la altura de la cintura se balanceó en un lento arco.

"Él era la persona más honesta que jamás haya conocido. Él jamás se rindió, él jamás le dio la espalda a ningún reto." Mustang enterró sus dientes juntos. Su mano enguantada estaba apretada fuertemente en su bolsillo. Esta muchacha estaba sacándolo de sus casillas. Y Al la estaba dejando. Permanecía callado a su costado, y ninguno de ellos se volteaba.

"Coronel Inútil. Coronel Bastardo. Coronel Cabeza de Chorlito. Era una letanía. La letanía de Edward Elric." Otra risa hizo eco en el silencio que ahora reinaba en el patio. "¿Tú crees que él te respetaba, Mustang?"

Las palabras fluyeron a su alrededor. El General de Brigada Roy Mustang estaba encontrando difícil pensar. Él ya no tenía conciencia de dónde estaba. Que él sepa, ellos eran los únicos dos en el mundo. La dorada rubia frente a él estaba haciéndole perder el control con su suave voz. Lo estaba quebrando con cada palabra que decía. Su voz era sonriente y cómoda, como un canto de sirena, sin ninguna malicia, ninguna conciencia de su dolor, nada.

"¿Tú lo respetabas, Mustang?" Su ojo le empezó a arder.

"¿O era solamente un niño tonto?" Sus manos se sacudieron.

"¿Crees que sus intentos por redimirse a él… y a su hermano… se merecieron los sacrificios que él hizo por ti?" Dejó de respirar.

"¿Crees que él te perdonaría por lo que le hiciste hacer?" Su corazón casi se detuvo.

"¿Lo utilizaste lo suficiente para redimirte a ti mismo de tus peores errores?"

Hasta Hawkeye retrocedió un paso ante esas palabras. Mustang permaneció congelado, los últimos remanentes de su estricto auto-control desparramados sobre el piso por el despreocupado placer en la sedosa voz de la rubia.

Mustang inhaló profundo y lentamente sacó su mano enguantada de su bolsillo. Esto tenía que terminar. Esto iba a terminar. Él lo iba a terminar. Él no podía escuchar otra venenosa palabra en esos despreocupados tonos de voz. Empezó a levantar su brazo, sus dedos en posición.

"¿Sabes lo que haría Edward Elric si viera esta estatua?" El tono era reflexivo y relajado. No había reconocimiento de la feroz furia que ardía en el hombre detrás de ella.

"No." Al habló por primera vez. Y no estaba contestando la pregunta.

"Sí." Sólo Al vio las manos enguantadas juntándose mientras la rubia daba un paso adelante. "Esto es lo que haría."

Los espectadores soldados no oyeron ningún aplauso pero vieron dos manos enguantadas tocar la estatua. Con un agudo destello azul y un rugido, la vieron temblar y caer al suelo.

La rubia se volteó y el General de Brigada Roy Mustang se encontró mirando unos ojos dorados. El mundo se le cerró a su alrededor. Ojos dorados que sólo podían haber pertenecido a Edward Elric y no a una insensible e insolente extraña, se estaban riendo de él. Mustang no estuvo consciente de nada más que de aquellos ojos, y luego la burlona y sonriente voz volvió a hablar.

"Estoy seguro de que Al me puede resucitar… si realmente lo quieres de vuelta."

Mustang chasqueó sus dedos.

**

* * *

**

Nota de la Autora:

And finally they've made it to Central and to Roy and the others…  
I want to thank everyone again for reading and commenting … Once again Mary has done a wonderful job and I thank her for it…  
Just a quick note that when Ed is around others I have used the female pronouns, but when Ed is alone, then I've used the male ones because Ed does not see himself as female at this point…  
I know it was bad of me to end the chapter at such a point… grins… and I hope you enjoy it…  
silken :)

_Y finalmente pudieron llegar a Central, y a Roy y a los otros…  
__Quiero agradecer nuevamente a todos por leer y dejar su comentario… Nuevamente Mary ha realizado un maravilloso trabajo y se lo agradezco…  
__Sólo una rápida nota de que cuando Ed está con gente alrededor he usado los pronombres femeninos, pero cuando Ed está solo, he utilizado los masculinos porque en este momento él no se ve a sí mismo como mujer…  
__Sé que fui una mala al terminar el capítulo en semejante momento… sonrisas… y espero que lo hayan disfrutado…  
__silken :)_

**Nota de la Traductora:**

Sólo para ampliar la nota de Silken. Ella habla sólo de pronombres porque así es en el inglés, pero en el castellano/español, eso también incluye los adjetivos, así que ese efecto se nota más en la traducción que en el original… Ed se va a referir a sí mismo con adjetivos y pronombres masculinos, tanto estando solo como acompañado; fue por eso que en el viaje por tren se le ve contestarle a Al como si fuese hombre, mientras que Al tiene pensamientos femeninos de Ed. No se vayan a marear con esto, o van a terminar poniendo la misma cara que acaba de poner Roy…jejeje…

Y… ahora que ha finalizado Full Circle, ya no me van a ver más seguido por aquí, una de las razones es porque los capítulos se hacen más largos y no quiero terminar corriendo y haciendo correr a Silken y al final presentando cualquier cosa que sería una grandísima falta de respeto al fic y a su autora. Así que les vuelvo a insistir… si tienen una cuenta en fanfiction y quieren seguir leyendo, pongan este fic en su lista de alertas porque no van a saber cuándo será la siguiente actualización, si no saben cómo hacerlo me avisan y yo les ayudo

Ahora la respuesta de Silken a sus reviews

**Seiketo Nayset: **Smiles… thank you… By the time you read this you'll know who is here…lol… and Ed is never going to understand why he has to have so many cases, or even clothes…lol…  
Mary is doing a wonderful job, isn't she?... and the chapter length just keeps getting longer from here on out….lol  
silken :)  
_Sonrisas… gracias… Para el momento en que leas esto ya sabrás quién es…lol… y Ed nunca va a entender por qué tiene que llevar tantas maletas, o incluso ropa…lol…  
Mary está haciendo un trabajo maravilloso, ¿no es así?... y el tamaño de los capítulos continúan haciéndose más largor de aquí en adelante…lol  
__silken :)_

**Shiji: **smiles… thank you… and yes, Roy is here along with all the others… grins… things can only get more fun from here…  
silken :)  
_sonrisas… gracias… y sí, Roy esta aquí junto con todos los demás… sonrisas más amplias… las cosas sólo pueden volverse más divertidas a partir de aquí…  
silken :)_

**Kaze no Misuki****: **smiles… thank you… yes, I had fun making Ed go through that…lol  
silken :)  
_sonrisas… gracias… sí, me divertí hacienda que Ed pasara por todo esto…lol  
__silken :)_

**kannaxsakuma: **smiles… thank you… your wish is granted and Roy is here…lol… yes, these last few chapters have been like an introduction and the next stage begins… grins  
silken :)  
_sonrisas… gracias… tu deseo se hizo realidad y Roy ya está aquí…lol… sí, estos últimos capítulos han sido como una introducción y empieza una nueva etapa… sonrisas más amplias  
__silken :)_

**NUMAT: **smiles… thank you… I didn't want to make the 'monthly' thing a big issue, it has its place and its just something Ed has to go through…lol… and it was better to do it now before they got to Central and had to face everything that awaits them there…lol  
silken :)  
_sonrisas… gracias… yo no quería que esa cosa que llega cada mes sea un asunto muy grande, tiene su momento y es sólo algo por lo que tenía que pasar Ed…lol…y fue mejor hacerlo antes que llegaran a Central y enfrenten todo lo que los aguarda allí…lol  
__silken :)_

**NEKO NO GIN: **smiles… thank you… always a pleasure to see you both here…lol… and as to chapters, I'm not sure how many it will end up having… the monster is the only one who knows that….lol  
silken :)  
_sonrisas… gracias… es siempre un placer verlas aquí a las dos…lol…y en cuanto a los capítulos, no estoy segura de cuántos va a tener al final…el monstruo es el único que sabe eso…lol  
__silken :)  
__Nota de MaryLover: Hola Neko no Gin, en estos momentos Silken continúa escribiendo el fic original en inglés y a la fecha tiene 35 capítulos y no hay ni un indicio de que vaya a terminar todavía… ¿por qué no pones tu correo electrónico cuando dejas tu review? Son muy divertidos tus diálogos con tu amiga y hermana._

**miciel: **smiles… thank you… yes, a mature Ed is always more interesting and fun… he's grown up, but he'll never behave like he grew old…  
Mary is doing a wonderful job with this… yes, she really is the best... I can't thank her enough for doing this, so I am really pleased that you're liking this…  
silken :)  
_smiles… gracias… sí, un Ed maduro siempre es más interesante y divertido… él está creciendo, pero jamás se va a comportar como si envejeciera.  
Mary está realizando un maravilloso trabajo con esto…sí, ella es realmente la mejor…no puedo agradecerle lo suficiente por hacer esto, así que estoy realmente complacida de que te esté gustando…  
__silken :)_

**rosalind: **smiles… thank you… it's never an easy time and you do need family around… so glad you're enjoying this…  
silken :)  
_sonrisas… gracias… no es un momento fácil y de veras necesitas a tu familia alrededor… me alegra que te esté gustando…  
__silken :)_

**kae chan: **smiles… thank you… I don't know if Central will answer all of Ed's questions, but it will certainly be fun finding out…grins…  
silken :)  
_sonrisas… gracias… no sé si Central va a contestar todas las preguntas de Ed, pero ciertamente será divertido averiguarlo…sonrisa más amplia…  
__silken :)_

**shao-kino: **smiles… thank you… most genderfics seem to make a big deal about the first period a character experiences, but I didn't want anything too major… at this stage I was still trying to figure out how I wanted the story to go…I've had stories where Ed and Al haven't connected and it is much easier to have them reunited and comfortable with each other…lol… yes, Pinako would be an angel to Ed… I like her, she's very down to earth and just what Ed needs… grins for the statue… and I like long comments… although you have a way to go before you can match Mary for comment length… grins… I'm just honoured that Mary wanted to translate this monster… smiles…  
silken :)  
_sonrisas… gracias… la mayoría de los fics de cambio de género hacen que el primer periodo sea un gran acontecimiento que experimenta el personaje, pero yo no quería nada tan importante… en esta etapa estaba tratando de averiguar qué rumbo quería yo que tome el fic… he hecho historias donde Ed y Al no se han conectado y es mucho más fácil tenerlos reunidos y a gusto el uno con el otro…lol… sí, Pinako puede ser un ángel para Ed…ella me agrada, es realista y justo lo que Ed necesita… sonrisas por lo de la estatua… y me gustan los comentarios extensos… aunque te falta mucho para que puedas igualar el tamaño de los comentarios de Mary…sonrisas amplias… sencillamente me siento honrada que Mary quiso traducir este monstruo…sonrisas…  
__silken :)_

**Kaguya-hime Shiro: **smiles… thank you… yes, Roy and the others appear… and Al does have a bit of explaining to do…lol… so does Ed…lol  
silken :)  
_sonrisas… gracias… sí, Roy y los demás aparecieron… y Al sí tiene algo que explicar…lol… al igual que Ed…lol  
__silken :)_

**haneko-chan: **smiles... thank you... yes, Roy is here and hopefully his reaction will be all you want...lol ... I have tried to keep them in character as much as I can... Mary really is incredible to do this for us all... can never thank her enough, so embarrassing her is the next best thing... smiles  
silken :)  
_sonrisas… gracias… sí, Roy ya está aquí y esperemos que su reacción fue como la querías…lol… he tratado de mantenerlos dentro de los personajes lo más que puede… Mary realmente es increíble al hacer esto por todos nosotros… yo nunca le voy a poder agradecer lo suficiente, así que avergonzarla es lo más próximo… sonrisas  
silken :)_

**Mireya:**smiles… thank you… I am really pleased you're enjoying this fic…  
silken :)  
_sonrisas…gracias… me complace que estés disfrutando de este fic…  
__silken :)_


	7. Primeras Impresiones

**Disclaimer: **Fullmetal Alchemist no me pertenece. Y ésta es una traducción del fic original escrito en inglés por la talentosa _**silkendreammaid**_**.**

Agradezco a Lady Seika Lerki por ayudarme revisando mi traducción.

Silken como siempre contestó sus reviews… busquen el suyo al final del capítulo.

xXx

**Comentario de la Autora:**

Thank you once again to every one for reading and commenting, it really does mean a great deal to me… I am really pleased that you like and enjoy my monster and Mary's treatment of him… she really does do wonderful things…  
Oh, and Happy anniversary Mary… smiles…  
silken :)

_Nuevamente mil gracias a todos por leer y dejar comentario, eso es verdaderamente importante para mí… estoy verdaderamente contenta de que les gusta y disfrutan de mi monstruo y la forma cómo Mary lo trata… ella de verdad hace cosas fantásticas…  
__Oh, y feliz aniversario Mary… sonrisas…  
__Silken :)_

* * *

**Returning Echoes  
(Ecos que Regresan)**

* * *

**Capítulo 7: Primeras Impresiones**

Mustang chasqueó sus dedos y las llamas erupcionaron en una incontrolable corriente de sofocante calor. Edward se movió más rápido de lo imaginado, aplaudiendo al mismo tiempo que se tiraba al suelo, sus manos dando un fuerte palmazo para erigir una barrera.

"¡Estúpido bastardo, Mustang!" Gritó la rubia. "Por poco le das a Al, ¡idiota lanza-llamas!"

Ella saltó la pared de polvo y con la misma impresionante velocidad que había mostrado hace un momento cerró la distancia entre ambos. Las llamas se arremolinaban sobre su cabeza e hizo un salto mortal debajo de ellas. Un giro de lado y sus manos golpearon el suelo para crear frente a ella una gran punta hecha de tierra a modo de rampa para llevarla a una distancia de golpe directo. Mustang parpadeó y se encontró mirando abajo, hacia la delgada y afilada cuchilla que salía de una desgarrada manga de abrigo. Aquellos ojos dorados lo miraban con furia.

"Espero que ese parche realmente haga algo bueno por ti Mustang, porque lo que es seguro es que es una mierda para tu puntería y reflejos."

"¿Edward?" El áspero susurro de Mustang se oyó a través del silencioso patio. Mustang parado allí, la cuchilla de automail en su garganta y sus dedos en posición para chasquear. Su rostro estaba blanco por el enojo y su ojo reflejaba las llamas que estaba listo para volver a desencadenar.

Para su equipo, éste era un chocante caso de déjà vu, mientras sus mentes retrocedían unos cinco años atrás, hacia otra batalla entre estos dos que había terminado en esa exacta posición. Para los otros espectadores, que no habían estado presentes en tal evento, había sido algo que los tendría comentando por semanas. El General de Brigada Roy Mustang, Alquimista de Fuego, el hombre con mayor autocontrol que hayan conocido – tanto control que tenía el apelativo de General de Hielo clavado justo detrás de su espalda – y con una reputación de haber sido alguna vez el más grande mujeriego que se pueda recordar, había dejado que una menuda rubia lo incitara y provocara hacia la más grande pataleta de su vida.

Ed rodó sus ojos. "No, soy el maldito Fantasma de las Navidades Pasadas." Mustang se encontraba totalmente confundido. No entendía la referencia y su confusión fue exacerbada por los ojos dorados que seguían mirándolo expectantes. ¿Éste era Edward Elric? ¿De regreso después de cuatro años? ¿Mujer? Roy Mustang jamás había estado tan desorientado en toda su vida. La hirviente furia resurgió y su brazo se sacudió mientras trataba de recuperar su autocontrol.

"Edward." La voz de advertencia de Al habló suavemente a sus espaldas.

Ed suspiró y bajó su brazo, su mano pasando sobre la hoja de la cuchilla para devolverla a la normalidad con una pequeña chispa azul. "Claro que soy Edward. ¿Acaso se olvidaron de regresarte tu cerebro cuando te promovieron?"

Fue entonces cuando la Capitán Hawkeye perdió su calmada compostura y disparó. La bala pasó muy cerca de la oreja de Ed y ésta sintió que su cabello se despeinaba a su paso. Se volteó hacia la Capitán.

"Hawkeye," sonrió con puro placer. "Todavía cargando con el viejo, ya veo."

Y Mustang volvió a chasquear los dedos.

* * *

Mustang caminó furioso dando zancadas a través de la oficina exterior, e irrumpió derechito en su santuario. Se lanzó en su silla y luego volvió a ponerse de pie de un salto. Ed entró sin prisa detrás de él, su abrigo chamuscado de un lado, y miró a su alrededor con curiosidad mientras Al se quedó cerca de la puerta. Hawkeye se paró cerca de él con Havoc inclinándose sobre su hombro. Los otros tres se encontraban un poco más atrás en un pobre intento por parecer diplomáticos.

Mustang dio un palmazo sobre su escritorio. Él no creía haber estado antes así de molesto en toda su vida. Y sólo podía ser una cosa, una sola persona la que podía haberlo causado.

"¿Qué diablos pensabas que estabas haciendo, Acero?" Rugió.

"Deshaciéndome de una abominación." Contestó Ed mientras se fijaba en las repisas de libros a lo largo de una pared.

"No tenías ningún derecho de dañar deliberadamente la propiedad del Estado…"

Ed miró a Mustang, sus ojos se endurecieron y cruzó la oficina a zancadas hasta quedar parada al frente de su escritorio. Hasta donde ella podía dilucidar, Mustang estaba siendo poco razonable con todo esto y necesitaba que se lo digan. Así que entonces, dio también un palmazo sobre el escritorio y el fuerte sonido metálico no pasó desapercibido para nadie mientras su postura era el mismo reflejo que la de él.

"¡Tenía todo el derecho, bastardo! ¿Ponen un travesti por todo lo que hice y esperas que esté feliz por ello? ¿Dónde estaba Al en esa monstruosidad? Todo lo que hice fue por él y lo ignoraron. ¡En cualquier tributo que planeen erigir tiene que estar él allí o entonces sólo sería un insulto!"

Permanecieron allí lanzándose miradas asesinas el uno al otro, un furioso ojo oscuro chocando con otros fuertes ojos dorados. Mustang se encontraba invadido con la furia, adrenalina y shock en iguales proporciones. Había empezado a sacudirse en un esfuerzo por recuperar su autocontrol pero no estaba dando resultados. Esos vívidos ojos dorados no le iban a dejar hacerlo. Los ojos de Edward Elric. Ése era el único pensamiento que llenaba su mente.

"¡Alphonse no fue el que _murió_!" gritó Mustang.

"¡Él regresó, bastardo!" le retornó Edward con otro grito. "¡Y ahora tú vienes y por poquito lo matas hace diez minutos con tu pequeño espectáculo de fuegos artificiales, tarado! Pensé que usted tenía un mejor control, _General de Brigada_."

"¿Y qué esperabas, Acero? Te apareces después de cuatro años, empiezas a lanzar insultos a diestra y siniestra y luego destruyes el monumento. Pisoteando la fe de todos aquellos que creían en lo que eso…no, en lo que _tú_ significabas." Mustang rebosaba sarcasmo mientras trataba desesperadamente de encontrar una salida para escapar de su vértigo interior. Tuvo que volver a parpadear dos veces ante la visión de un dorado y _femenino_ Edward Elric.

"Al menos no dijo que te admiraban, Ed." Interpuso Al desde la línea lateral.

"Cállate Alphonse," dijo Ed entre dientes y luego miró ferozmente a Mustang. "Si ellos son tan estúpidos como para creer en toda esa mierda altruista entonces no es tan malo. Sé realista Mustang, son perros de los militares; estar aquí por el bien del país no dura mucho luego de tu primera misión." Hizo una pausa y entrecerró los ojos. "Y de todas formas ¿Desde cuándo el insultarte se convirtió en una ofensa capital en vez de un pasatiempo frívolo?"

Mustang lanzó sus manos al aire y luego los empuñó en su cabello. "¡Desde que te desapareciste hace cuatro años y luego tuviste la frescura de volver a aparecerte como si nada hubiera pasado! ¿Esperabas que te recibiéramos con los brazos abiertos? ¿Con fiesta y serpentina? Lo lamento Ed, pero creo que no recibí el memo para eso."

Mustang volvió a lanzar sus palmas sobre su escritorio. "Y no olvidemos el pequeñísimo asunto de tu sexo Ed. ¡Eres mujer! ¿El Alquimista de Acero es ahora una chica? Eso es algo que casi eclipsa tu truco de regresar de entre los muertos." Mustang la estaba pasando bastante mal mientras recuperaba su coherencia. Un shock después de otro, unido a su insensata furia había turbado completamente su juicio.

Ed empezó a sonreír por dentro. Vio que el ojo de él empezaba a perder su foco a medida que la adrenalina empezaba a desvanecérsele. Pero aún habían muchas cosas valiosas que sacarle a un Mustang desorientado. Ella no había pasado cuatro años como su subordinado sin haber aprendido algunos trucos.

Edward se volteó hacia su hermano. "Y tú querías que me ponga una minifalda." Ella rodó sus ojos y luego sonrió ampliamente ante el indignado gruñido que vino desde la dirección de Mustang. Y los sonidos de atoro de los otros detrás de Al.

"Una minifalda hubiese sido algo más seguro, Hermana," dijo Al alzándose de hombros. Él, junto con el resto de la oficina tenía una sonrisa en su rostro. Había transcurrido mucho tiempo desde que habían visto al General de Brigada así de animado. La discusión entre Edward y Mustang había traído a sus memorias muchísimos recuerdos.

"¿Alguno de ustedes dos puede por favor explicar todo este teatrito de la 'hermana'?" Gruñó Mustang, una mano corriendo por su rostro. "Realmente no creo que pueda aguantar mucho más de esto." Su disloque mental estaba regresando en el momento en que su adrenalina se disolvió.

"¿Piensas que es una actuación?" La voz de Ed se volvió suave y peligrosa. Al se enderezó y dio un paso adelante pero Ed lo regresó con un gesto de su mano. Ella se quitó el abrigo y lo lanzó al sofá que tenía detrás. Parado allí se encontraba un delgado y femenino Edward Elric con jeans apretados y una camisa de manga larga que se entallaba tan cómodamente como los jeans. "No es ningún teatro, Mustang."

"¿Cómo?" a este punto fue todo lo que Mustang logró decir.

"Un accidente." Ed se encogió de hombros.

"Tu brazo…"

"Todavía es de automail pero no mi pierna."

"¿Así que tú realmente estás…?"

"De vuelta, sí. Como mujer, sí. Molesto contigo, sí. Muriéndome por un café, sí. Y algo de comer también estaría bien."

Mustang no replicó. Cayó en su silla, su mente completamente el blanco y sintiéndose tan laxo como un trapo mojado. Edward Elric estaba de vuelta, y era mujer y estaba parado en su oficina. Mustang se encontraba ahora oficialmente en el infierno.

"Voy a traer café." Dijo Al. "Muchísimo café."

Ed asintió, una breve sonrisa en su rostro mientras parpadeaba para volver a mirar a Mustang. Éste se encontraba sentado ahí, mudo, incapaz de dejar de mirar fijamente a Ed. Eso había sido lo más divertido que había experimentado en años.

Havoc caminó con cautela entrando a la habitación, sus ojos muy abiertos. "¿Jefe…?"

"Sí, Havoc." Ed lo miró y sonrió. "Tiempo sin vernos, hola."

Havoc sacudió su cabeza. "Tú… digo… esto… oh." Havoc se rindió y le devolvió la sonrisa. "Es bueno verte de nuevo, Jefe. Esto no ha sido lo mismo sin ti."

Ed rió. "Apuesto a que no."

* * *

Le tomó a Hawkeye treinta minutos para poner algo de orden en la oficina y Ed ahora se encontraba acurrucada en el sofá mientras los otros se habían dispersado alrededor de la oficina de Mustang. Todos habían tomado del refrescante café extra fuerte y Hawkeye incluso había ordenado que les trajeran sándwiches.

Ed los observaba mientras rotaba su hombro delicadamente. Sonrió, era bueno verlos a todos de nuevo y había disfrutado a fondo molestar a Mustang. Éste permanecía bastante callado por el momento pero había sentido su mirada unas cuantas veces. Ella no tenía duda de que tan pronto como pudiera los echaría a todos y demandaría un reporte detallado para así poderle gritar un poco más.

"¿Tu brazo está bien, Hermana?" preguntó Al desde su silla a su costado.

"Está bien Al, es sólo mi hombro que me duele un poco. Pienso que di ese palmazo demasiado fuerte."

"Dañas eso y Winry te mata." Le advirtió Al.

"¿Hace cuánto que regresaste, Edward?" preguntó Hawkeye.

"Hace como un mes. Primero tenía que tener mi brazo listo antes de hacer cualquier cosa." Ed se levantó la manga para mostrar el automail. "Esta vez ellas realmente hicieron que me enorgulleciera."

Havoc rió. "Apuesto a que casi te mata esa Winry, Jefe."

"Cierto, pero valió la pena con tal de tener de nuevo mi brazo."

Mustang los observaba conversar. El rostro de Ed resplandecía mientras contestaba sus preguntas y Al estaba obviamente deleitado mientras escuchaba. Mustang no podía imaginar lo que estaba sintiendo Al en ese momento. Si apenas entendía lo que él mismo estaba sintiendo, mucho menos podía entender a alguien en la posición de Al. Cuatro años desde aquella noche cuando había visto a Edward por última vez. La furia volvió a enroscarse dentro de él mientras evocaba las palabras dichas hacía un rato en el patio. Ed había logrado cuestionar todo lo que se habían dicho el uno al otro aquella última vez. Él iba a tener que tener una larga charla con Edward.

Edward Elric. De regreso. Una cosa era tener una fe ilógica, otra cosa completamente diferente era verla convertida en realidad. Pero ahí estaba Edward Elric. Y era mujer. Roy Mustang no podía negar la evidencia que tenía enfrente. Él podía verla. La forma, el rostro, la voz, todo de mujer. ¿Cómo iban cada uno de ellos a poder con eso? ¿Cómo voy yo a poder con eso? Se preguntó Mustang y luego se contestó, no voy a poder.

Cuatro años. Mustang siguió mirando a Edward. Él… no, ella tenía ahora diecinueve años, una persona ya adulta que había crecido en algún extraño lugar. Mustang sintió un ligero hincón ante el pensamiento de que no había estado ahí para ver crecer a Edward. Él había tomado a los Elric bajo sus alas cuando no habían sido más que unos niños y nunca había pensado que habría algo que harían o podían hacer sin que él lo supiera. Pero Ed había desaparecido y luego crecido sin él o Al y…un momento, Mustang frunció el ceño al acordarse, él… demonios, a ella se le había escapado algo hace un rato. Algo acerca de Al regresando. Él jamás escuchó a Al mencionarlo antes. ¿Qué más había sucedido aquella noche? Realmente iba a tener que hablar con Edward. Pero todavía no. eso podía esperar.

Era extraño ver cómo la habitación se había llenado de vida porque él… no, ella estaba aquí. Mustang gruñó para sí mismo, este cambio de sexo iba a ser la muerte para él. Cómo diablos podía manejarlo Alphonse, se preguntó. Trayéndolo a él… demonios, a ella de vuelta y luego siendo capaz de aceptar el cambio así tan completamente. Al estaba totalmente cómodo con su… hermana. Tal vez, pensó Mustang, mi problema no es el que Ed sea mujer, sino que es el que Ed tuviera en sí un sexo. Él siempre había pensado en Edward Elric como 'Edward Elric' o 'Acero' o 'ese maldito mocoso'. No había habido ninguna concesión dada a Edward por su edad o género. Incuso usar 'él' había sido una manera más corta de decir 'Acero'.

Mustang sonrió socarronamente ante ese pensamiento mientras observaba a este nuevo Edward Elric hechizando a su staff. Hasta Fuery se había olvidado de ser tímido y la presionaba más para obtener información de ella sobre algún tipo de aparato tecnológico del otro lado de la Puerta.

Los miró a todos. En un inicio había sido uno y luego habían sido dos. Los tres, Hawkeye, Hughes y él mismo habían expuesto sus metas y los otros se les habían unido gradualmente. Ocho años atrás, con su renuente consentimiento, los Elrics habían irrumpido en su vida, y habían absorbido una gran parte de ella. Edward Elric había sido la tormenta y Alphonse había sido la calma. El par había realizado todo lo que todos les habían pedido y mucho más. Al ayudarse entre ellos lo habían ayudado a él y viceversa. Ahora el verlos juntos aquí de esta forma le parecía un milagro más grande que cuando Al finalmente había perdido su caparazón de metal. Mentalmente saludó a la persona que nunca había olvidado y sonrió irónicamente mientras se imaginaba lo que habría dicho Hughes sobre todo esto.

"… hotel cerca de la estación." Mustang sólo captó las últimas palabras de la respuesta de Ed en el momento que salió de su aturdimiento mental.

"¿Por qué se están quedando allí, Edward?" preguntó Hawkeye.

"Porque realmente no pienso que califique para un dormitorio después de tanto tiempo." Rió Ed.

"Eso se puede arreglar, Edward. Después de todo eres el hermano… digo hermana de Al." Hawkeye se atrancó y un leve rosa espolvoreó sus mejillas.

"Está bien, Hawkeye. A mí también me pasa eso todavía." Ed sonrió.

"Edward no podría estar en el dormitorio del Mayor Elric," dijo Falman. "Las regulaciones no permiten que personal de diferentes sexos compartan alojamiento."

"Sólo si se trata de un periodo largo, Falman." Breda rió de manera tosca. "Existen muchos compartimientos de tiempo corto por ahí."

"Se llaman puestos de una noche, Breda," replicó Havoc.

"Y nadie quiere identificarse con esos puestos, Havoc." Ed sonrió maliciosamente desde la esquina del sofá.

Mustang parpadeó y los otros quedaron petrificados. Edward Elric no acababa de decir eso, ¿O sí? La insinuación picaresca no era algo con lo que alguna vez hayan asociado a Edward Elric, sea éste hombre o mujer.

"Los estás haciendo sonrojar, Hermana." Dijo Al calmadamente. Tomaría más que un simple comentario para hacerlo sonrojar. Después de todo, él había conocido a Ed toda su vida.

"Es que es un poco impactante, Edward. Has estado lejos por tanto tiempo que es difícil darse cuenta de que ahora eres un adulto y no el irritante quinceañero que recordamos." Dijo Hawkeye lentamente.

"Pero yo todavía sigo siendo Edward, Hawkeye. No importa qué cambios hayan o habrán, yo todavía sigo siendo yo. Sólo que he crecido, eso es todo." Ed le sonrió a la rubia mujer. "Estaría más preocupado si nada hubiera cambiado."

Riza Hawkeye le devolvió la sonrisa. Edward Elric ciertamente había cambiado pero su accionar de más temprano había sido claramente como en el pasado. Ella no podía recordar la última vez en que había visto a Roy reaccionar de esa forma. Después de que ya había pasado el efecto de la conmoción inicial, ella había sentido una repentina gratitud hacia Edward. Su regreso también había significado el retorno de Roy Mustang. Le había dolido mucho ver a su viejo amigo encerrarse en sí mismo lejos de todos, hasta convertirse en alguien tan autocontrolado y distante de todos menos de unos cuantos. Ese tiempo oscuro durante su hospitalización había sido aterrador y ella sabía que habían habido momentos peores que no presenció. El ver a un hombre tan fuerte llegar a su punto más bajo y más amargo todavía la hacía estremecerse. Pero hoy, el enojo en Roy había sido la cosa más maravillosa que había visto en cuatro años. Y todo debido a Edward.

Mustang frunció sus labios silenciosamente e hizo contacto visual con Falman. Un rápido movimiento de cabeza y el movimiento de ojo hacia Fuery y Breda hizo entender su mensaje y Falman asintió.

Falman se puso de pie y le codeó a Fuery. "Es hora que nos marchemos. Tenemos que empezar temprano mañana."

Fuery asintió. "También Breda. Prometiste que ayudarías con ese cableado mañana." Breda gruñó mientras recordaba su precipitada promesa. Pero ésa había sido la única forma de conseguir que Fuery jugara shogi con él.

Cinco minutos más tarde, sólo Havoc, Hawkeye y Mustang quedaban en la oficina con los Elric. Ed y Al se miraron. Los otros se habían ido y ahora su tiempo oficialmente se les había acabado.

"Sutil, Mustang, muy sutil." Dijo Ed mientras se dejaba caer nuevamente en el sofá. Esta vez se tendió sobre su estómago y colocó sus brazos sobre el brazo del sofá antes de poner su mentón sobre su mano humana. Como respuesta, Mustang simplemente sonrió socarronamente. Ed suspiró y le sonrió. "Que comience la inquisición." Entonó.

"Tu regreso. ¿Qué sucedió, Acero?" Mustang ignoró las caras de sorpresa que lo rodearon y se concentró en el único rostro que no mostraba ninguna sorpresa. El entendimiento cruzó por los ojos dorados. Mustang había regresado a los viejas costumbres. Él necesitaba sentirse seguro en esto después del escándalo que ella había inflingido sobre él un rato antes. Ésta era la manera en la que él siempre había manejado sus reportes y era la manera que le permitía tener el dominio de la situación. A pesar de que el tiempo los había cambiado, ambos encontraban reconfortante esta familiaridad y estaban conscientes de que las duras palabras dichas antes serían olvidadas, aunque eso no los detendría de encontrar algo de diversión molestando al otro más adelante.

"Iba caminando por ahí y me desperté de vuelta aquí." Dijo Ed, un comienzo lindo, suave y maduro por su belleza.

"Buen intento, Edward, pero un poquito…corto, incluso para ti." Dijo Mustang y se sorprendió sobremanera cuando todo lo que hizo Ed fue sonreír socarronamente ante su comentario sin estallar en un berrinche. Así que el mocoso había crecido, Mustang escondió una sonrisa. "Tal vez la verdad." Su tono parecía sugerir que Ed no estaba familiarizado con el concepto.

"Ésa es la verdad, Mustang. Yo había estado… visitando a un amigo y estaba en mi camino de regreso al lugar donde me estaba quedando cuando todo se volvió negro. Y me desperté de vuelta aquí." La voz de Ed era firme y sus ojos nunca se apartaron de los de Mustang. Ella no estaba preparada para contar esa parte de su historia.

"¿Visitando a un amigo?" La ceja de Mustang se elevó mientras marcaba tanto la pausa como la firme mirada. Él acataría la solicitud no dicha pero igual sabría la verdad de esto.

Los labios de Ed se retorcieron levemente. "Sí, un amigo." Ella sabía que él no le dejaría dejar la historia así, entonces añadió. "Fui a su tumba." Mustang asintió en reconocimiento, su ojo destellando solidaridad no verbalizada. Él lo dejó así, a pesar de su curiosidad. Más tarde ya habría tiempo.

"¿Y eso fue lo que te sucedió? Te levantaste y de pronto estabas aquí y habías perdido tu brazo, tenías de nuevo tu pierna y eras mujer."

Ed asintió. "Sip, eso como que cubre todo." Ed sonrió para sus adentros como si supiera el siguiente movimiento.

"Alphonse." Mustang y Edward mantuvieron sus miradas conectadas.

"Sí," y fue Ed quien habló ante la sorpresa de Hawkeye y Havoc. Al permaneció en silencio. Él sabía la forma en la que esto iba a transcurrir. Esto era entre el General de Brigada y Edward. Su rol por el momento era meramente el de estar ahí. Más tarde le tocaría su turno para hablar.

"¿Cómo?"

"Absoluta inteligencia y determinación." La voz de Ed se suavizó. "Era un magnífico círculo de transmutación."

"Las transmutaciones humanas son ilegales, Acero." Dijo Mustang. Ambos escucharon la sonrisa detrás de las palabras.

"Ésta no fue ninguna transmutación humana, Mustang. El círculo fue diseñado para recuperar y no para crear." Una rápida réplica.

"Obtener una pierna y un cambio de género sugeriría otra cosa, Acero. ¿Qué fue lo que salió mal?" Su sonrisa socarrona al inferir negligencia hizo que Ed entrecerrara los ojos.

"¿Quién dijo que algo salió mal bastardo? La equivalencia es un equilibrio muy delicado, como tú bien sabes. Y la Puerta tiene reglas que ninguno de nosotros comprende." Respondió, implicando una falta de conocimiento por parte de él.

"Así que al igual que la última vez, vienes aquí para encontrar una forma de corregir otro error más." Dijo Mustang fríamente. Los ojos de Ed parpadearon ante su burla y no pudo ocultar el dolor que ensombreció brevemente su rostro.

"Ésa es parte de la razón por la que vinimos. Si hubiera un error en las equivalencias entonces la encontraremos." Ed hizo una pausa antes de tocar el punto con una franca valoración de la situación. "Y entonces sabremos si esto es permanente o no."

Mustang estaba impresionado con el autocontrol y la honestidad de Ed. Sintió un hincón de remordimiento por sus palabras pero jamás ninguno de los dos se rehusaría a enfrentar la verdad no importando cuán dolorosa ésta podría ser.

"¿Y si lo es? La voz de Mustang era un murmullo.

"Entonces sigo adelante como siempre lo he hecho." Edward lo miró. Él nunca había visto los ojos de Ed tan serenos. No había nada de indecisión en este Edward Elric. Ella sabía exactamente lo que se sentía ganar y lo que se sentía perder y estaba preparada para cualquier eventualidad. Edward Elric había ganado fuerza y sabiduría durante los últimos cuatro años y Mustang estaba ligeramente intimidado por la madurez de este nuevo Ed. Pero él no lo iba a admitir.

"Por supuesto voy a querer todo esto en tu reporte, Acero." Mustang sonrió socarronamente a la rubia, sabiendo cuánto detestaba Edward la necesidad de los reportes.

Ed le respondió con otra sonrisa socarrona hacia él. "Y yo aceptaré tu oferta de acceso a la biblioteca durante los próximos dos meses, bastardo." Ella observó mientras Mustang captaba la implicancia. Sin acceso no hay reporte.

Hawkeye y Havoc se sobresaltaron cuando Mustang lanzó su palma en el escritorio. "¡Demonios Edward!"

"Gané." Ed sonrió ampliamente al General de Brigada mientras éste lanzaba una compungida carcajada. Era la regla, el primero que perdía el control perdía y Ed finalmente había ganado una.

"Aún hay mucho qué discutir." Mustang empinó sus dedos debajo de su mentón y su ojo se volvió hacia Alphonse.

Ed y Al se miraron. Permanecieron callados por un momento, luego Ed suspiró después que los ojos de Al se endurecieron.

"Está bien," dijo ella.

"Me gustaría revocar mi renuncia, General de Brigada." Dijo Al. Ed tosió. "Por dos meses," añadió.

"¿Tú renunciaste, Al?" Farfulló Havoc. "¿Cuándo?" Se volvió hacia Hawkeye quien permanecía calmada. "¿Tú lo sabías? ¿Y no me lo contaste?"

"No podía, Jean." Contestó Hawkeye. Los ojos de Ed se abrieron desmesuradamente cuando escuchó el pesar en la voz de Hawkeye y vio la forma en que ésta se reclinó hacia Havoc.

"¿Tú y Hawkeye?" Ed miró boquiabierta. "¿Hawkeye y Havoc? ¿Ustedes son pareja?" Su voz escaló de tono y luego se volvió hacia su hermano. "¡Al! ¿Por qué no me contaste sobre esto? Qué tal hermanito que tengo."

"Quería que fuera una sorpresa, Hermana." Respondió Al calmadamente aunque su rostro se partió en dos por la amplia sonrisa.

"Oh sí que es una sorpresa." Se estiró y golpeó suavemente el brazo de su hermano y luego le sonrió. "Más que la de tú y Winry."

"Ahh, ¿Ahora ya es oficial lo de ustedes dos, Alphonse? Felicitaciones." Hawkeye le sonrió al tiempo que éste se movía nerviosamente en su asiento y le lanzaba una mirada siniestra a su hermana.

"Sí, Capitán. Gracias." Al se ruborizó.

"Y también de mi parte Alphonse. Son maravillosas noticias." Mustang le sonrió al joven mientas se movía de su escritorio y se dirigía para estrecharle la mano. Havoc lo golpeó en la espalda con un "ya era hora Al, bien hecho compañero," mientras Mustang decía "tendrás que contarnos todo lo que ocurrió."

Ed levantó su ceja ante el entusiasmo y captó el ojo de Hawkeye quien se encogió de hombros y sólo dijo "Hombres." Ed la miró sobresaltada y de pronto Hawkeye se dio cuenta de lo que había dicho y luego ambas sólo se sonrieron. Ed no se había dado cuenta que las mujeres tenían su propia visión del mundo y este primer vislumbre la intrigaba. Ella tendría pronto que ver a Hawkeye a solas y averiguar más acerca de ello.

Al se puso colorado y casi se cayó de su silla ante el comentario del General de Brigada y sacudió furiosamente su cabeza de un lado a otro. Ed se puso su mano en su boca para controlar la risa pero se dejó llevar y rodó fuera del sofá riéndose tanto que le empezaron a llorar los ojos.

Al saltó y le apuntó. "¡No digas una palabra, Edward! ¡Ni una sola!" Su voz toda llena de vergüenza. Winry no había estado contenta con él y lo había amenazado si alguna vez le contaba a alguien de cómo ella no había conseguido darse cuenta y había estado celosa de Ed.

Ed estaba arrodillada en el piso, sus ojos encendidos y su cara rosada. Se esforzó por recobrar algo de control. "Ohh Al, no fue tan malo… de veras." En su opinión, Winry había llevado todo a proporciones inmensurables y lo que meramente había sido algo de lo cual reírse levemente ahora había adoptado un matiz mítico que pasaría de generación en generación. Tanto Ed como Pinako habían ignorado las amenazas de Winry y habían compartido más de una furtiva carcajada sobre el asunto.

Al tenía esa terca mirada en su rostro y todos supieron que no iban a conseguir nada más de él. Tendrían que esperar a otra oportunidad para averiguar qué había sucedido exactamente.

Mustang hizo una pausa en su camino de regreso a su escritorio y ofreció su mano para ayudar a Ed en el momento en que ésta empezaba a levantarse del piso. Ella la tomó con su mano derecha, y entonces hizo una ligera mueca de dolor en cuanto su hombro le lanzó una punzada mientras él la levantaba. Una pequeña sacudida de su cabeza respondió a la ceja levantada de él y éste soltó su mano mientras ella volvía a dejarse caer en el sofá. Ed se preguntó desde cuándo habían empezado a ser tan elocuentes en la comunicación no verbal. Tal vez lo del abrigo chamuscado había valido la pena.

"¿Por qué dos meses Al?" Mustang preguntó mientras se volvía a sentar.

"Winry." Tosió Ed.

"Revisión de automail." Al le lanzó una mirada asesina a Ed.

Ambos se hicieron una mueca. Luego Al suspiró y se volvió hacia Mustang.

"Dos meses nos debería dar el tiempo suficiente para revisar todas mis notas y cálculos, Señor. Teniendo acceso a las bibliotecas de aquí podemos verificar todo."

"Esto no es como la última vez, Mustang. Esta vez sabemos lo que estamos buscando." Añadió Ed.

Mustang tomó el reloj de su escritorio y se lo lanzó a Al. "Es sólo que, después de todo, yo no he aceptado todavía." Al lo cogió y sonrió levemente mientras dejaba que sus dedos corrieran por encima del conocido peso antes de deslizarlo dentro de su bolsillo.

"Se hace tarde, Señor. Pienso que deberíamos dejar los otros asuntos para mañana." Dijo Hawkeye con firmeza mientras se levantaba.

Ed miró a Al con su reloj, una mirada distante en sus ojos. "¿Qué pasó con mi reloj?" Murmuró en voz baja.

"Creo que está en exhibición en la biblioteca Ed." Dijo Mustang suavemente mientras se estiraba y les asentía a Hawkeye y Havoc. "Sí, mañana suena bien. ¿Está bien a las diez en punto Al, Ed?" Y no se desilusionó ante la falta de respuesta de Ed a su pregunta.

"¡¿En exhibición?!" Ed saltó, indignada. "¡Me tienen que estar bromeando! ¡Mi reloj no es algo para que la gente se quede embobada mirándolo! ¡Lo quiero de vuelta!" Mustang rió entre dientes. Puede que Ed ya no reaccionara ante los comentarios sobre su estatura pero insinuarle adulación pública era algo igual de efectivo. Si no lo era más, pensaba Mustang mientras recapitulaba la renuencia de Ed de exponerlo en eventos oficiales en el pasado.

"Vamos Hermana, regresemos al hotel. A las diez está bien, Señor." Al agarró el brazo izquierdo de Ed y la jaló hacia la puerta. Se la pudo seguir oyendo protestar desde la oficina externa.

"Les daremos un aventón, Al." Dijo Havoc mientras los seguía. Hawkeye le hizo un saludo militar al General de Brigada y luego salió también.

Roy Mustang se quedó escuchando hasta que los ruidos desaparecieron antes de buscar dentro del cajón de su escritorio. Allí yacía un abollado reloj de plata. Lo tomó y lo mantuvo sobre su palma abierta mientras se reclinaba en su silla. Lo miró y empezó a sonreír. Recapituló en su mente los eventos del día y finalmente lanzó su cabeza hacia atrás y rió a carcajadas, su mano cerrándose alrededor del reloj de Edward Elric.

* * *

Jean Havoc se echo hacia atrás y deslizó su brazo alrededor de los hombros de Riza mientras ambos se relajaban en su departamento. Él suspiró de satisfacción y sonrió.

"¿Viste la cara del Jefe cuando Ed le volvió a meter esa cuchilla tan propia de él en su rostro?" Dijo Havoc con leve malicia.

"De ella, Jean. La cuchilla de ella. Edward es ahora mujer." Dijo Riza en un tono pedante y luego sonrió cuando él le hizo un puchero.

"Sí, pero él… ella todavía es tan… tan…_Ed_." Havoc hizo una pausa. "El Jefe está de regreso, completita y con personalidad. No había visto al General tan acelerado en años, ¿y tú?"

"Pienso que el regreso de Edward es lo mejor que pudo haber pasado. Para Roy y más específicamente para Alphonse."

Ambos se quedaron sentados en silencio por un rato, luego Jean se volteó ligeramente y le susurró al oído. "¿Crees que podríamos persuadir a Edward para que se vuelva a enlistar? Eso haría la vida mucho más interesante en la oficina. ¿Qué pronóstico me darías?"

* * *

La mañana siguiente, Edward Elric se despertó temprano y entró al baño a tropezones. Un efecto colateral de ser mujer era el tiempo extra que ahora parecía necesitar en el baño. Ese tonto neceser sobre el cual Winry había insistido tanto era expandible y él estuvo desagradablemente sorprendido por todo lo que éste contenía. Al principio le había mortificado tener que hacer todas esas cosas que parecían sin sentido, pero después de un rato, había empezado a disfrutarlo, no por todo lo que tenía que hacer, sino por el tiempo que tomaba el hacerlo. Principalmente porque aquí, en el baño, era el único tiempo y lugar en el que podía ser él mismo. Sólo porque los demás lo veían como una chica no significaba que él también lo hacía…no todavía.

Él sabía que algún día llegaría el momento cuando se olvidaría de pensar en sí mismo como varón, cuando dejaría de pensar en sí mismo como el hermano de Al. Había sido un alivio que Hawkeye y los otros se saltaran su género y se refirieran a él como _él_. Eso le había reafirmado que _él_ no había desaparecido, que _él_ no había sido reemplazado.

Se quedó parado bajo la ducha y le frunció el ceño a las baldosas del piso. Dos meses. Él tenía el presentimiento de que la situación no era reversible, pero no podía decir nada. Al no estaba preparado para escuchar y había un pequeñito lugar dentro suyo que sí quería el regreso del status quo. Incluso si eso significaba devolver su pierna, e hizo una mueca de dolor ante otro rasguño en su talón. A fin de cuentas, por qué las mujeres tenían que afeitarse las piernas, gruñó. Luego sonrió arrepentido. Si no tuviera que hacer esto entonces no tendría ese tiempo 'para mí'. Y si esto terminaba siendo lo que él presentía, pues entonces mejor si se iba acostumbrando a toda una vida con estas rutinas.

Lo de ayer había sido sumamente divertido. Él nunca había visto a Mustang perder el control de esa manera e hizo más que las pases por cada desaire e insulto que Ed había recibido de él. Ed frunció el ceño. Al había mencionado que Mustang había sido herido pero nunca le había contado acerca del parche. Acaso ese parche había sido la razón por la que Mustang había parecido más humano que el frío bastardo que él recordaba tan bien. El viejo Mustang nunca se hubiese dejado tambalear con tan sólo palabras. Y después, ellos de hecho habían logrado ser cortésmente civilizados. Ed se encogió de hombros mientras se cepillaba el cabello y lo dejaba en la alta cola de caballo; eso probablemente era porque ambos habían madurado. Después de todo, Mustang ya tenía más de treinta ¿verdad? Ed no recordaba los años exactos pero sabía cuánto odiaba Mustang que lo llamasen anciano.

Ed sonrió maliciosamente mientras salía del baño, él iba a llamar anciano a Mustang durante todo el santo día, sólo para que se retracte por ese comentario de que 'su reloj estaba en exhibición'. Ed había estado con todas las ganas de forzar la entrada de la biblioteca la noche anterior para recuperarlo hasta que Al le había contado que su reloj no estaba allí porque había desaparecido hacía cuatro años.

* * *

Roy Mustang estaba sentado en su escritorio y observaba el lento tic tac del reloj marcando cada segundo. Eran las nueve y media y los Elric iban a llegar en media hora. Su escritorio estaba completamente vacío con excepción de dos carpetas.

Se sentía extraordinariamente satisfecho esta mañana. Ya que por primera vez en lo que iba del mes había dormido profundamente y aunque parezca mentira se había encontrado silbando en su camino a la oficina. Lo acontecido el día anterior todavía le traía una sonrisa a su rostro. Los Elric estaban de vuelta y su vida súbitamente se había vuelto complicada. Él no sabía por qué estaba complacido por ello, pero lo estaba. Tal vez el comentario de 'lerdo y aburrido' de Havoc estaba más cercano a la realidad de lo que había querido reconocer. Tener un Edward Elric en tu vida eliminaba automáticamente el 'aburrido' de la frase.

Mustang alguna vez había oído a Edward hablar sobre la noche en la que Al y él habían intentado traer a su madre de regreso y había entendido muy bien cómo un momento o acción podía cambiarlo todo. Había aprendido esa lección en Ishbal y la había re-aprendido de nuevo aquella noche en la que Edward desapareció y él luchó contra Orgullo. Le había tomado un tiempo, pero había logrado reconstruir una semejanza de lo que alguna vez había sido.

Lo de ayer había sido uno de esos momentos que te cambian la vida y todo debido a que una menuda rubia y su bocaza había golpeado hasta penetrar toda barrera y pared interna que tenía, y él…diablos ella lo había hecho con tan sólo palabras. Ella había tirado abajo su tan cuidadosamente reconstruida vida y lo había dejado sintiéndose… ¿sintiéndose cómo? Mustang frunció el ceño.

El regreso de Edward lo había llenado de una extraña euforia. Él no podía recordar haberse sentido así antes. Lo más cercano que se le parecía había sido la vez que había visto los ojos de Edward por primera vez y había reconocido la determinación y la fuerza de voluntad dentro del muchacho. Esos ojos habían tocado cada fibra en él y había visto aparecer interminables oportunidades ante sus ojos. Y ahora, ocho años después, los ojos dorados lo tuvieron viendo futuros caminos que no se había ni imaginado antes.

Por cuatro años él había mantenido todo a distancia, no dejando que nadie se acercara. Sabía cómo era considerado por reclutas y soldados. El General de Hielo. Había tomado un perverso placer en ese título no oficial que le habían conferido y que jamás se atreverían a decírselo en su cara. Él sabía que su personal se preocupaba por él, especialmente Riza y Jean, y era sólo con ellos con quienes podía estar hasta cierto punto cerca de lo que acostumbraba ser. Pero ellos no habían podido afectarlo tanto como lo había hecho ayer esa rubia parlanchina.

Mustang sonrió. Sí, la vida súbitamente se había tornado interesante de nuevo y él iba a disfrutar cada momento. Y todo debido a que Edward Elric estaba de regreso.

A las diez en punto, una mano metálica colisionó con su puerta y la abrió violentamente. Edward Elric había llegado. Él sonrió socarronamente, sin su pie de automail él… ella no iba a poder echar abajo la puerta nunca más.

"Eso no es bueno para la puerta, Edward." Sermoneó Mustang.

"O para tu brazo, Hermana," añadió Al mientras entraba detrás de ella.

Edward se encogió de hombros, lanzó su abrigo al perchero y se aventó sobre el sofá. "Admítelo, anciano, ya quisieras poder hacer eso." Sonrió socarronamente cuando los labios de él se movieron con un tic ante su comentario. Punto para mí, pensó. Observó mientras él tomaba aire y conscientemente decidió no morder el anzuelo ante la observación. Tornó deliberadamente su atención hacia Alphonse y ella sonrió ampliamente.

Ed se acomodó en el sofá y se preparó para observar en silencio. En los viejos tiempos, ella se hubiera parado entre los dos pero ahora Al era capaz de pararse sobre sus propios pies. Al se las había arreglado sin ella por cuatro años y Ed no pensaba que él apreciaría un sobreprotector hermano mayor en estos momentos. Aunque los vigilaba a ambos bien de cerca, lista para saltar si lo juzgaba necesario.

"Alphonse, necesitamos hablar acerca de tu renuncia." Empezó Mustang con voz calmada. "¿Por qué renunciaste?" Al se sentó en la silla frente al escritorio y mantuvo sus ojos en el General de Brigada.

"Porque no podía involucrar a los militares en mis actividades. Señor. Hubiese sido altamente irregular para un Mayor haber sido capturado intentando esa transmutación."

"El círculo era para propósitos de recuperación, ¿no es así?" Mustang medio sonrió.

"Sí Señor, pero no completamente. Diseñé el círculo no sólo para regresar a mi hermano sino también para traerlo entero y completo."

"Así que, ¿estás diciendo que _técnicamente_ el círculo era éticamente ilegal?" preguntó Mustang.

Al frunció el ceño. "Posiblemente Señor. Regresar el brazo y pierna de Ed sería clasificado como transmutación humana."

"¿Pero el círculo fue diseñado _específicamente_ para recuperar a Edward? ¿Ése era el propósito principal?" Preguntó Mustang intensamente.

"Sí Señor." Asintió Al. Ed sonrió para sus adentros. Mustang no era ningún idiota, él podía ver la culpabilidad en Al y estaba buscando su propio método de lidiar con ello. Aunque Ed dudaba muchísimo de que Al estuviera demasiado preocupado con las implicaciones éticas. Al estaba más molesto con sus errores en los cálculos.

"Tengo una carpeta que me gustaría que leyeras." Dijo Mustang y deslizó una carpeta por el escritorio. Al la abrió y tanto Ed como Mustang captaron su pequeño grito ahogado de sorpresa.

"Así que sí sabes algo sobre este asunto, Alphonse." Mustang mantuvo su voz nivelada. Ed se sentó erguida y levantó su cabeza mientras los observaba. Vio un ligero destello de tristeza en el ojo de Mustang y Al estaba indudablemente tenso en su silla. Ella no tenía idea de lo que estaba pasando, pero involucraba a su hermano y eso era todo lo que importaba.

"Sí Señor." La voz de Al era más callada de lo normal. Casi se encorvó como si estuviera esperando que el cielo le cayera encima. Ed se puso de pie, la preocupación venció sobre su resolución de permanecer fuera de esto.

"¿Qué hiciste, Al?" Preguntó Ed con cautela mientras avanzaba hacia la silla. Ella no quería que Al pensara que estaba interfiriendo en su vida. Al le pasó el reporte. Ed lo abrió y empezó a leer. Un laboratorio de poca importancia había sido asaltado y algo había sido robado. Y Al había estado allí. Ella no tenía que preguntarle, su reacción ya lo había confirmado. Tanto a ella como a Mustang.

"¿Silicatos?" Cuestionó Ed, había reconocimiento en su tono de voz.

"Sí." Respondió Al con voz de afirmación.

"Eso lo explicaría creo yo," señaló Ed distraídamente refiriéndose a la conversación que Al había eludido una semanas atrás. Mustang observaba, consciente de que no estaba entendiendo parte de la conversación pero no deseaba interrumpir todavía.

Ed todavía se encontraba leyendo el reporte. "¿Silicio?" Ed frunció el ceño. "No habrías necesitado mucho para los ratios de intercambio…" Su mente estaba revoloteando a través de ecuaciones y cálculos. "Tú puedes comprar silicio casi en cualquier parte. ¿Entonces por qué…?"

"No fue el silicio, Hermana. Fue el otro material." Dijo Al lentamente.

"¿Otro material?" Ed miró a su hermano. Al lucía increíblemente serio. "¿Qué más había ahí?"

"Agua roja."

**

* * *

**

**Nota de la Traductora:**

Les dije que me iba a demorar… jejeje  
Este fic juega un poco con las palabras 'chief' y 'boss', ambas con el significado de 'jefe'… y 'jefe' no tiene un sinónimo que se pueda usar aquí… sniff!! A Roy lo llaman 'chief' y a Ed 'boss', y lo único que se me ocurre es que cuando alguien se refiera a ambos con sus apelativos a la vez, Roy será el 'Jefe Mustang´o 'General' y Ed sólo será 'Jefe'.

Y les cuento que estoy de aniversario. Hoy se cumple un año desde que empecé en este maravilloso mundo de las traducciones de fics que me gustan… para los que no han leído mi trabajo, pueden ir a mi profile… y para los que lo han seguido desde el inicio, pues les dedico este capítulo… uds. saben quienes son…

Ahora vengan y busquen la contestación de silken a sus reviews:

**Martha: **Thank you… I like Mary's translations too… she does it so well, so I am pleased you are enjoying this…  
silken :)  
_Gracias… a mí también me gustan las traducciones de Mary… ella lo hace muy bien, y me complace que éste te esté gustando…  
__silken :)_

**Shiji: **Thank you for enjoying… I know I was bad for stopping the chapter at that point, but I just couldn't resist… lol  
silken :)  
_Gracias por disfrutarlo… sé que fue malo de mi parte dejar el capítulo en esa escena, pero simplemente no me pude resistir… lol  
__silken :)_

**Kaze no Misuki: **Thank you… I think Al would enjoy this moment just as much as Ed would…  
silken :)  
_Gracias… pienso que Al disfrutaría de este momento tanto como Ed…  
__silken :)_

**Maria-Elric: **Thank you… I know I was bad for leaving it there…lol  
silken :)  
_Gracias… sé que fui mala al dejarlo así… lol  
__silken :)_

**NUMAT: **Thank you… I try not to do that too often, and I always feel so evil when I do break a chapter like that…lol… but it is fun…lol… and you like it too…lol  
silken :)  
_Gracias… trato de no hacer eso tan a menudo, y yo misma me considero una mala al cortar un capítulo así…lol… pero es divertido…lol… y de seguro te gustó…lol  
__silken :)_

**Nao-KxR: **Thank you… yes, Edward should always be Edward regardless of what he becomes… I like Edward to stay Edward as much as he can… so glad you're enjoying…  
silken :)  
_Gracias… sí, Edward siempre debería de ser Edward sin importar en lo que se convierta… me gusta que Edward permanezca como Edward lo más que se pueda… estoy muy contenta de que lo estés disfrutando…  
__silken :)_

**NEKO NO GIN: **Thank you… ahh, the chapters do get rather long… by the time chapter 15 gets here they are double the length of this one and then they stay at that length for most of them… and I'm doing chapter 36 at the moment… so there's plenty more to come… there really aren't words to describe Mary's bravery at taking on my monster…lol  
silken :)  
_Gracias… ahh, los capítulos se vuelven bastante largos… para cuando llegue al capítulo 15 serán el doble que éste y luego permanecen así en la mayoría de ellos…y justo ahorita estoy escribiendo el capítulo 36… así que hay mucho más por venir… sinceramente no hay palabras para describir el coraje de Mary al tomar las riendas de mi monstruo…lol  
__silken :)_

**ierelin: **Thank you… I love the way Ed and Roy go at each other with their arguments … Ed would be looking for every chance he could to start one… Ed doesn't always think before he speaks so he was a bit harsh, but as long as it irritates Roy, he'll do it…grins…  
silken :)  
_Gracias… me encanta la forma en que Ed y Roy se dirigen el uno al otro durante sus peleas verbales… Ed siempre está buscando toda oportunidad para iniciar una de ellas… Ed no siempre piensa antes de hablar, así que fue un poco cruel, pero mientras eso irrite a Roy, lo seguirá haciendo… sonrisas…  
__silken :)_

**WerockxD: **Thank you… really pleased you're enjoying this  
silken :)  
_Gracias… de veras me complace que lo estés disfrutando  
__silken :)  
__Nota de MaryLover: Hola! Traté de contestarte el review pero el sistema no me dejaba… bienvenida!_

**Seiketo Nayset: **Thank you… I like being evil occasionally…grins… and it gave me time to figure out exactly just how Roy would react to such a shock…lol … Mary's doing a great job… smiles  
silken :)  
_Gracias… A veces me gusta ser mala… sonrisa maliciosa… y esto me dio tiempo para saber exactamente cómo Roy reaccionaría ante tal shock…lol… __Mary está haciendo un gran trabajo… sonrisas  
__silken :)_

**ingridsilla: **Thank you… really pleased you're enjoying Mary's work… she picks such great fics, so I am very honoured that she decided to take on my monster…and long reviews are always welcome.. Mary looooves long reviews… grins…  
silken :)  
_Gracias… estoy realmente complacida de que estés disfrutando del trabajo de Mary… ella escoge muy buenos fics, así que me siento muy honrada de que decidiera hacerse cargo de mi monstruo… y los reviews largos siempre son bien recibidos… a Mary le encaaaaantan los reviews largos… sonrisa amplia…  
__silken :)_

**kae chan: **Thank you… so glad you enjoyed… I love the way Ed and Roy interact with each other and no matter what Ed throws at him, Roy will always have a comeback for him… grins  
silken :)  
_Gracias… estoy muy contenta de que lo estés disfrutando… me encanta la manera en que interactúan Ed y Roy y sin importar lo que Ed le lance a Roy, él siempre tendrá algo con qué contraatacar… sonrisas.  
__silken :)_

**Kaguya-hime Shiro: **Thank you… I had fun with Ed and that statue I must admit, and Roy of course…lol… it's always fun to play with them …lol… yes, Ed and Al had to have that talk at some point, it probably would have fit better back in Resembool, but I did want them to hurry up a bit and get to Central…lol  
And as to the speculations… I love reading them even though I'll never directly respond to them…grins… not going to spoil either which way here… smiles  
silken :)  
_Gracias… debo admitir que me divertí mucho con Ed y la estatua, y con Roy por supuesto…lol… siempre es divertido jugar con ellos…lol… sí, Ed y Al tuvieron que tener esa charla en algún momento, probablemente era más adecuado en Resembool, pero querían que se apuren un poquito y que llegaran a Central…lol  
__Y con respecto a las suposiciones y especulaciones… me encanta leerlas a pesar de que nunca las respondo directamente… sonrisas amplias… tampoco voy a echar a perder la sorpresa… sonrisas  
__silken :)_

**NeKoT: **Thank you... yes, Roy and Ed meet at last...lol...knowing Ed, he'd be probably waiting for the first chance to try and get one back against Roy...lol... both Ed and Al have some explaining to do... grins...  
silken :)  
_Gracias… sí, Roy y Ed al fin se encontraron…lol…conociendo a Ed, él probablemente esperaba la primera oportunidad para portarse mal con Roy…lol… tanto Ed como Al tienen mucho que explicar… sonrisas…  
__silken :)_

**miciel: **Thank you… yes, I know I was mean… grins… I just couldn't resist… lol… really pleased you are enjoying this monster of mine… Mary really is brilliant… smiles  
silken :)  
_Gracias… sí, sé que fui mala… sonrisa maliciosa… sólo que no me pude resistir… lol… me siento realmente complacida de que estés disfrutando de mi monstruo… __Mary es realmente brillante… sonrisas  
__silken :)_

**Ayame chan: **Thank you for the hug and for enjoying… nothing beats Ed and roy bickering at each other…lol  
silken :)  
_Gracias por el abrazo y por disfrutar de la lectura… nada le gana a Ed y a Roy discutiendo entre ellos…lol  
__silken :)_

**aa: **Thank you for reading and enjoying…  
silken :)  
_Gracias por leer y por disfrutarlo…  
__silken :)_

**Orion no Saga: **Thank you… glad you're enjoying my monster and mary's great translating…smiles  
silken :)  
_Gracias… me alegra que disfrutes de mi monstruo y Mary es genial traduciendo… sonrisas  
__silken :)_

**vampiro oscuro: **Thank you… yes, so very very mean, I know... but it was fun… and there's always the next time…lol… hope your studies go well, real life does get in the way sometimes I know…lol…hope you continue to enjoy the monster… Mary's doing it proud…lol  
silken :)  
_Gracias… sí, soy muy muy mala, lo sé… pero fue divertido… y siempre hay una próxima vez…lol… espero que vayas bien en tus estudios, yo sé que la vida diaria nos golpea a veces…lol… espero que continúes disfrutando del monstruo… Mary lo está haciendo sentirse orgulloso…lol  
__silken :)_

**Mireya Humbolt: **Thank you… I'm glad you're enjoying this monster of mine and Mary's excellent work with it…  
silken :)  
_Gracias… me alegra que estés disfrutando de este monstruo y del excelente trabajo de Mary con él…  
__silken :)_


	8. Viejas Costumbres, Nuevos Rostros

**Disclaimer: **Fullmetal Alchemist no me pertenece. Y ésta es una traducción del fic original escrito en inglés por la talentosa _**silkendreammaid**_**.**

Agradezco a Lady Seika Lerki por ayudarme revisando mi traducción.

Silken contestó a sus reviews… busquen el suyo al final del capítulo.

xXx

**Comentario de la Autora:**

Thank you to Mary for once again doing a wonderful job… and thank you to everyone for reading and commenting… I really appreciate getting them and knowing that you like both the monster and Mary's treatment of it…  
I'd like to wish every one a merry Christmas and a safe and healthy holiday season if I don't see you before then…smiles….  
silken :)

_Gracias a Mary por hacer un maravilloso trabajo una vez más… y gracias a todos por leer y dejar comentario… me encanta recibirlos y saber que les gusta tanto el monstruo como el trato que Mary le da…  
Si no los veo antes, me gustaría desearle a cada uno de ustedes una Feliz Navidad y unas fiestas sanas y salvas… sonrisas…  
silken :)_

* * *

**Returning Echoes ****  
****(Ecos que Regresan)**

* * *

**Capítulo 8: Viejas Costumbres, Nuevos Rostros**

"¿Agua roja?" La voz de Ed era oscura mientras ella se quedaba paralizada. "Con razón no se menciona aquí." Forzó a que sus dedos se relajaran ya que estos amenazaban con apretar más la carpeta. ¿Su hermano menor había estado cerca de agua roja? Ella iba a matarlo tan pronto se encontrasen solos. Y a juzgar por su postura encorvada, eso era lo que él estaba esperando. Pero ella no iba a darle gusto todavía, no con Mustang presente. Se concentró de nuevo en el reporte.

"Eso explicaría muchas cosas." Observó Mustang. "La seguridad extrema y la renuencia de ellos a especificar exactamente lo que había sido robado."

"¿Pero por qué combinar agua roja con silicatos?" Ed lanzó el reporte al escritorio y luego se reclinó sobre éste, sus ojos a medio cerrar mientras empezaba a hablar para sí. "E incluso si ignoras el _por qué_ quisieran hacer eso, aún existe la pregunta del _cómo_. Existen muchísimas bases de silicio…la estructura química de la base…si estuvieras pensando en los nesosilicatos… la estructura molecular sería demasiado densa… pero tal vez… los filosilicatos serían más suaves y el agua podría adherirse…pero aún así necesitarías…" Ed hizo una pausa, habiendo logrado distraerse consigo misma. "Sabes, me sorprende que el lugar todavía siga en pie, ésa hubiese sido una combinación volátil. El agua roja puede llegar a ser tan inestable…"

"¡Edward!" Al le agitó una mano frente a su rostro y ella parpadeó.

"¿Qué, Al?"

Mustang estaba tratando de ocultar su sonrisa. Edward seguía siendo tan determinado…da como lo…la recordaba. Mustang volvió a coger el reporte. Al menos ahora tenía algunas respuestas aunque no estaba seguro sobre qué hacer. El caso no estaba dentro de su jurisdicción aunque podía dejar una ligera pista en los oídos de Inteligencia. Pero aparte de eso realmente no podía hacer nada. Él definitivamente haría eso siempre y cuando pueda ocultar la participación de Al. Pero había olvidado una sola cosa. Edward.

"Ya basta Hermana. Éste no es momento para empezar a teorizar. En caso de que no te hayas dado cuenta, soy un ladrón. Yo _robé_ de un Laboratorio del Estado." Enfatizó Al.

Ed suspiró y miró a su hermano. "¿Y qué quieres que haga al respecto, Al? Nosotros irrumpimos en muchos lugares cuando éramos más jóvenes. Todas esas bibliotecas y el Laboratorio 5 y además…"

"¡Edward!" Al casi lloriqueó.

Ed le sonrió ampliamente. Ella sabía cuál era el problema de Al y el que ella lo esté ignorando lo estaba frustrando. "Lo sé Al, vamos, no te tomes las cosas tan en serio." Puso sus manos sobre el escritorio detrás de ella y se sentó de un brinco. "Sinceramente no es tan malo como tú estás queriendo que sea, Al. Sólo porque hiciste esto por tu cuenta y sin mí obligándote a hacerlo no es razón para estar angustiado."

Al siempre había tenido una vena de moral dentro de él y mientras podía llegar a ignorar algunas veces los límites éticos, los morales los tenía más afianzados. Aparte del agua roja, Al estaba más mortificado por los actos de irrumpir, entrar y robar. Ed suponía que esto se relacionaba con la arraigada cortesía de Al y su actitud de modestia. Su madre siempre había sido dulce y bondadosa con los demás y Al había tomado esos rasgos como suyos.

"Entonces, Al" preguntó suavemente. "¿Qué tan rigurosa era la seguridad?" Mustang parpadeó desconcertado ante el tono descuidado y Al pareció ofendido. "El reporte decía que era un sistema multifásico que requería de llaves maestras y controles visuales." Ed miró a Al, sus ojos brillantes. "¿Entonces cómo lo hiciste?"

"No fue tan difícil," murmuró Al mientras agachaba su cabeza. Ella conocía a su hermano. Él había estado esperando un largo sermón y la desaprobación general de todos. Lo había estado esperando y eso sencillamente no estaba ocurriendo.

"Te alquimizaste a ti mismo a través de las puertas, ¿no es verdad?" Preguntó ella. Mientras lo mantuviera desequilibrado, podía distraer a su lado moral de su camino a la auto-flagelación. Más tarde, ella iba a hablar con él acerca del agua roja. Oh sí, ellos iban a hablar.

"Para algunas de ellas, sí." Al mantuvo su cabeza gacha.

"Muy impresionante, Hermano mío." Dijo Ed con sinceridad.

"Pero Hermana…" Al la miró.

"Lo digo en serio, Al." Ed le sonrió. "¿Solos tú y tu tiza y pudiste ganarle a un sistema duro de romper? Eso me llena de orgullo. ¿Crees que puedas volverlo a hacer?"

"¿Qué?" Tanto Al como Mustang exclamaron al mismo tiempo. Edward miró a uno y luego al otro.

"¿Por qué se sorprenden tanto? Tenemos que regresar y destruirlo."

"Espera un momento, Acero. Este asunto no está dentro de mi jurisdicción. Esto me fue enviado de manera no oficial."

"Eso no tiene importancia, Mustang. Quienquiera que esté jugando con agua roja tiene que ser detenido. Por alguna razón no veo que los militares lo vayan a hacer, así que tenemos que hacerlo nosotros."

"Alphonse ya ha sido visto en el área. Si los militares tomaran alguna acción, se podría deducir una directa correlación." Habló Mustang objetivamente. "Y te olvidas que esto está siendo tratado como un asunto menor. Aparte de la declaración de Alphonse acerca del agua roja, los militares no tienen ningún conocimiento de ello."

"Pero ellos no lo han asociado con el robo. Sólo es una anotación de que él estaba en el área. Y deben de haber allá otras formas de confirmar la existencia del agua roja, sin necesidad de Al."

"¿Y qué sugerirías, Edward?" Mustang se reclinó en su silla.

"Bueno, ellos lo deben de estar obteniendo de alguna parte. De seguro puedes rastrear envíos y esas cosas. Si de veras están fabricándola allá…entonces Al dilucidó que la tenían allá, y tengo la seguridad de que los militares pueden hacer lo mismo." Ed miró a Al, quien los había estado observando. "Debiste de haberlo volado cuando estuviste allí, Al."

"No, Hermana. Ésa es _tu_ especialidad." Replicó Al.

"Sí, pero si lo hubieras hecho entonces no tendríamos ahora este problema." Respondió Ed luego de hacerle una mueca.

"Tú no puedes simplemente ir por ahí volando cosas por los aires, Edward." Declaró Al con firmeza.

Ed suspiró con exagerada paciencia. "Al, 'volar cosas por los aires' es también un eufemismo de 'cubrir tus huellas'."

"Bueno, Edward, tu historia es prueba de ello, ¿no es así?" dijo Mustang arrastrando las palabras.

La cabeza de Ed se volteó rápidamente. "Al menos yo puedo ver a lo que estoy apuntando, anciano." Le siseó.

Mustang frunció el ceño y luego se inclinó hacia adelante con una sonrisa socarrona. "Tengo una reputación de precisión mientras que la tuya es más…extensa, y desastrosa según creo."

"Tú siempre fuiste único para las apariencias." Dijo ella despectivamente mientras sus ojos se achicaban y se volteaba de lado para mirarlo a la cara.

"Y tú siempre fuiste alguien que carecía de…"

"¡Ya basta! Por favor." Al se puso de pie, su voz en alto. Ambos se voltearon a mirarlo.

"¿Qué pasa, Al?" Preguntó Ed con sorpresa. Era muy inusual que Al los interrumpiera. Él usualmente trataba sus riñas con un aire de resignada paciencia.

"¿No puedes dejarlo así nada más por esta vez, Edward? Éste no es el momento para tus jueguitos." Había una sombra en los ojos grises y su voz tenía una terminación sombría.

"Oh okay, Al." Ed suspiró e intercambió una rápida mirada con Mustang, quien al igual que ella parecía igual de decepcionado y curioso ante la interrupción de Al. "Entonces ¿cuándo salimos para hacernos cargo del Laboratorio?"

"Tú no harás tal cosa." Ordenó Mustang.

"¿Acaso sabes lo peligrosa que es esa cosa Mustang? ¿Recuerdas lo que pasó en Xenotime? ¿Recuerdas cómo fue usada en la gente?" Ed se encolerizó, deslizándose y bajándose del escritorio para pararse y lanzarle una mirada asesina.

El rostro de Mustang palideció y su ojo lanzó llamaradas. Él sabía muy bien cuán peligrosa era el agua roja. Había estado muy familiarizado con su uso en la gente. Él la había utilizado en su forma refinada. Colocó sus manos sobre el escritorio mientras sentía que la rabia surgía en él.

"Edward." La mano de Al cayó sobre su hombro y la hizo girar. El rostro de él se encontraba extrañamente entristecido. "No podemos hacer nada. Tú ya no eres un Alquimista Estatal. Tú ya no eres parte de los militares. Hermana, tú estás muerta. Oficialmente, tú no existes."

Ed palideció. La voz de Al fue dulce pero Ed estaba devastada. Hasta Mustang fue tomado por sorpresa. No era que ella se había olvidado de sus circunstancias pero estar de vuelta en Central, de vuelta con los viejos amigos, con las viejas costumbres habían hecho que ignorara las verdades básicas. Los ojos de Al todavía estaban ensombrecidos mientras mantenía su mano sobre su hombro. Las manos de Ed estaban empuñadas en sus costados y sus ojos llenos de reproche. Por un minuto, luchó por permanecer calmada, pero luego él volvió a hablar y ella quedó congelada ante el obsesivo matiz en su voz.

"Y, mis prioridades radican en reparar mi error y regresarte de nuevo a tu estado normal. Eso es más importante para mí. Tú eres más importante para mí Edward."

Permanecieron mirándose fijamente. Todo color parecía haber dejado a Edward, y la intensidad de Al brillaba en sus ojos. De pronto Ed estuvo muy consciente del hecho de que Al había intercambiado una gran parte de su percibida culpa por determinación.

Ninguno de ellos escuchó tocar la puerta, ni vieron a Hawkeye cuando ésta apareció.

"Lamento interrumpir Señor, pero hay una llamada para Alphonse. Es la Señorita Rockbell."

Al miró a Hawkeye y luego a Ed quien suspiró profundamente.

"Será mejor que contestes, Al. No puedes hacerla esperar." La voz de Ed era tensa.

"Ahora regreso, Hermana. No me voy a demorar." Apretó su hombro y luego salió apurado de la habitación. Hawkeye lo siguió luego de un rápido intercambio silenciosa comunicación con Mustang.

Roy Mustang miró a Edward. Todavía se encontraba resentido por las acusaciones que ella le había lanzado pero no iba a añadir eso a la tensión que podía percibir. Él podía ver lo desamparada que se sentía mientras envolvía sus brazos alrededor de su cuerpo. Tenía la cabeza agachada y sus mejillas estaban todavía pálidas.

"Pudo haber sido un poco brusco, pero tu hermano tiene algunos puntos válidos." Dijo Mustang cuidadosamente. Él también había encontrado fácil caer en los viejos hábitos. Esa eufórica sensación de la cual había estado consciente durante esta mañana se desvaneció ligeramente y de nuevo estuvo consciente de las diferencia entre los Elric. Edward todo fuego y lucha, y Alphonse centrado y realista.

"No es eso," dijo Edward lentamente al tiempo que se paseaba por los grandes ventanales y se paró mirando afuera hacia ningún punto fijo. "Bueno, eso no es totalmente todo."

Mustang frunció el ceño, su mente recorriendo las palabras de Al, luego su ojo se abrió desmesuradamente.

"¡Tú no crees que tenga arreglo!" Ed permaneció callada pero él vio que sus hombros se movieron nerviosos. "Realmente no lo crees." Repitió.

"Él tiene que averiguarlo por sí mismo." Dijo Ed distraídamente. Ed había sabido que Al estaba determinado a corregir su error, ella no se había dado cuenta exactamente cuán determinado estaba hasta que había visto sus ojos justo en ese momento. Su voz había resonado con ello. Ella no estaba segura de cómo iba a manejarlo. Cuando, no, si se comprobara que esto es irreversible no había forma de predecir cómo iba a reaccionar Al. Ella recordaba lo enfocada que había estado durante su búsqueda de la Piedra. Era obvio que Al había estado igual de enfocado en traerla de vuelta y ahora aún más para regresarla a su estado 'normal'. Ed de pronto se preguntó qué era 'normal' pero no le dio importancia. ¿Cuánto de la determinación de Al para rectificar su error estaba siendo manejado por sus sentimientos de error y culpa? Ed no lo sabía y en ese momento honestamente no quería saber.

"¿Y tú lo sabes?" Cuestionó Mustang. Ed lo tenía preocupado, las palabras eran casi incorpóreas, como si Edward ya no estuviese presente.

"Lo puedo sentir. Y dudo que cualquier cosa que la Puerta hace pueda ser remediada tan fácilmente." Ed mantuvo sus brazos envueltos en su cuerpo.

"¿Pero puedes estar equivocada?"

Ed suspiró. "Posiblemente, pero no lo creo." Se quedó callada por un momento. Hundió sus dedos en sus costados y tragó saliva. Por Al ella rogaría. "No le digas nada a Al. Por favor." Ella se volteó para mirarlo y él pudo ver que sus ojos tenían una mirada de preocupación.

Tentado de molestar a Ed sin piedad por decir 'por favor', Mustang se encontró incapaz de hacerlo. No se necesitaba ser un genio para ver que Edward estaba enfocada en Al y él nunca había cruzado esa línea. Se puso de pie y caminó hasta quedar a un costado de ella.

"No diré nada, Edward. Si tú me prometes que no vas a hacer nada precipitado sobre este asunto del agua roja." Mustang miró a Ed y ella volteó su cabeza para mirar de nuevo hacia la ventana.

"Edward." Dijo severamente. "No puedes involucrarte en esto. Prométemelo."

"Está bien." Gruñó Ed infelizmente.

Los ojos de Mustang se entrecerraron y se volteó hacia Ed, cogiendo su mentón en sus dedos y levantando su rostro para que lo mirara. Los ojos dorados trataron de evitarlo.

"Edward." Dijo Mustang lentamente al tiempo que lograba que finalmente Edward lo mirara. Él vio la falta de voluntad en sus ojos y suavizó su voz. "Prométemelo. Yo haré todo lo que pueda para hacer que alguien trabaje con la información de Al, pero tú tienes que permanecer fuera de eso." Mantuvo su ojo fijo en los de ella.

Los párpados de Ed se movieron y sus ojos se volvieron resueltos. "¿Y tú puedes prometer eso?"

"Sí." Y ella oyó la convicción en su voz.

"Está bien, _Bastardo_." Se sorprendió por la sonrisa de él cuando aceptó sus términos.

"Buena chica." Mustang sonrió socarronamente para sus adentros mientras dejaba que sus dedos salieran del mentón para darle un golpecito en su mejilla y luego caminar tranquilamente de regreso a su escritorio.

Los ojos de ella casi se salieron de sus órbitas. Su rostro se ruborizó al tiempo que levantaba su brazo derecho, su mano en un fuerte puño. Ese malicioso, manipulador…¡bastardo! Ella necesitaba animarse, especialmente antes de que Al regresara. Una parte de ella entendía perfectamente lo que él estaba haciendo, pero no necesitaba condescender con ella con ese toquecito en su mejilla. Le lanzó una mirada de odio mientras éste se alejaba y se volvía a acomodar en su silla.

"¿Qué es lo que acabas de decir, Bastardo?" Sus ojos se entrecerraron y su voz adoptó un burlón aire despectivo. "Suena como algo que diría un viejo."

"¿Viejo?" El rostro de Mustang se congeló.

"Sí, viejo e inútil," siguió aguijoneando Ed, sonriéndole ampliamente.

"Tu opinión tiene poco peso aquí, Edward." Mustang sonrió socarronamente. Se complació de ver el color retornando al rostro de él…ella.

"Yo nunca necesité aprobación pública, Bastardo."

"Bien que te mueres por tenerla." Mustang se estudió sus uñas mientras se reclinaba en su silla.

"¡Claro que no!" Protestó Ed y caminó acechante hasta quedar parada ante su escritorio. "Yo no soy la afamada puta que eres tú."

Mustang se enderezó y fulminó a Edward con la mirada, su voz se elevó. "Quizás debieras ser más…"

"Quizás debería regresar más tarde," vino una divertida voz desde la puerta. Un hombre de cabello gris vestido con uniforme completo se encontraba parado allí.

Ed miró al sonriente hombre con curiosidad. Su rostro tenía suaves líneas y estaba plegada con una expresión amigable. Ella tuvo la impresión de que había una fuerza oculta detrás de esa abierta sonrisa. Alto, se conducía con una calmada autoridad y paciencia. Escuchó que Mustang se ponía de pie de un salto.

"Señor." Dijo con cortesía al tiempo que daba un saludo militar al recién llegado. Los ojos de Ed parpadearon mientras tomaba nota de las condecoraciones e insignia.

"Ahh, usted debe de ser el Fuhrer." Dijo ella, mientras continuaba escudriñándolo. Su cabello gris no dejaba dilucidar su edad. Era más joven de lo que al principio había pensado. Ella no sintió ninguna vergüenza al ver que él también la observaba. Las personas habían estado mirándola fijamente desde que tenía doce años. Un extremo de su boca se arqueó hacia arriba.

"¡Acero!" Gruñó Mustang como advertencia.

"¿Acero?" Cuestionó el Fuhrer. "Entonces tú debes de ser Edward Elric. Escuché que estabas de vuelta."

"Sí Señor, ése soy yo."

"Y también está ese pequeño incidente de una estatua, creo yo." El Fuhrer miró a Edward con un leve centelleo en sus pálidos ojos azules.

"Sí Señor, pero creo que el bast…General de Brigada va a repararlo." Ed lanzó una sonrisa socarrona sobre su hombro hacia un Mustang que echaba humo. Ella pudo ver cómo la ceja de él se movía nerviosamente mientras luchaba por permanecer bajo control.

"Debes venir y almorzar conmigo. He escuchado tanto sobre ti." Dijo el Fuhrer con un relajado encanto. Había encontrado intrigante la interacción entre esos dos y estaba más curioso por averiguar más.

"Desearía poder decir lo mismo de usted Señor, pero ellos no han sido tan comunicativos acerca de sus logros." Ed sonrió fácilmente y vio que el centelleo se profundizaba en los ojos del Fuhrer.

Mustang gruñó en la manera más cortés que pudo. "Edward, tal vez deberíamos…"

"Estoy seguro de que eso puede esperar, Mustang. ¿Qué es un día más después de cuatro años?" Edward sonrió con malicia y le guiñó el ojo descaradamente, sabiendo que él no podía hacer nada estando el Fuhrer dentro de la habitación. Estuvo muy tentada a inclinarse y darle un golpecito en su mejilla, pero dudaba de que incluso con el Fuhrer presente se salvaría de su ira si lo hacía. Y salir de aquí por un rato le haría bien. De otra forma ella sabía que estaría preocupada por Al y sabía que su pequeña charla no necesitaba ser presenciada por nadie más. Usualmente era más seguro de esa forma.

Mustang tuvo que lanzar sus palmas al escritorio para así no estrangularlo…la.

"Jamás había visto al General de Brigada tan… entusiasmado. Parece que tienes un efecto estimulante en él." Le dijo el Fuhrer a Ed.

Mientras caminaban saliendo de su oficina, Mustang oyó a Ed contestar con tono engreído.

"Es un don, Señor."

Roy Mustang se desplomó en su silla y dejó caer su cabeza sobre el escritorio con un sonoro golpazo.

* * *

Ed les guiñó el ojo a Al y Hawkeye quienes estaban dando un saludo militar mientras ellos pasaban por la oficina externa.

"Regreso más tarde" le articuló con la boca a su hermano y vio su inclinación de afirmación.

"Creo que hay un comedor adyacente a mi oficina y la comida es ligeramente mejor que la del salón comedor." Comentó el Fuhrer mientras giraban hacia el pasillo.

"Cualquier lugar es mejor que el salón comedor Señor, aunque el estofado de los lunes solía ser bueno."

* * *

Al asomó su cabeza en la oficina del General de Brigada y vio que el hombre se inclinaba en el espaldar de su silla dando un suspiro.

"Se encuentra bien Señor," preguntó.

"Estoy bien, Alphonse." Se sonrió a sí mismo. "Espero que todo esté bien con la Señorita Rockbell."

"Sí Señor." Vacilante, Al entró a la oficina y caminó despacio hasta detenerse en frente del escritorio de Mustang. "Umm, acerca de lo que dije hace un momento, Señor."

"Edward sabe que no lo hiciste para lastimarlo…la, Al. Edward y tú van a resolver este impasse, estoy seguro que lo harán. No creo que Ed piense mal de ti por lo que dijiste."

Al se relajó un poco. Sabía que el General de Brigada tenía razón. Él siempre había sido capaz de hablar con Edward. Ellos iban a superar todo esto. Pero la mirada de dolor en los ojos de su hermana permaneció con él. Sentía que había sido cruel innecesariamente. Debió de haberse dado cuenta cómo debe haberse sentido ella al estar de vuelta aquí. Después de todo, él había sentido algo similar.

"Pero Señor, ella todavía intentará hacer algo con respecto al agua roja de ese laboratorio." Sin mencionar la discusión que iban a tener tan pronto estuvieran solos. Pero eso era algo que ni Mustang ni nadie podrían detener.

"No te preocupes por eso Alphonse. Le prometí a tu hermano…hermana que vería que algo se haga al respecto a cambio de que él…demonios, ella prometa que no irá a hacerlo por él…por ella misma." Mustang gruñó. "Dime Al, ¿cómo lo haces?"

"¿Cómo hago qué Señor?"

"No confundirte con este cambio de sexo de Ed. Yo lo encuentro bastante frustrante." Roy Mustang recorrió sus dedos por su frente. "Me causa dolor de cabeza."

"No creo que a mi Hermana le importe cuál use, Señor."

"Puede que a ella no, pero a mí sí." Mustang miró a Al. "¿Qué pasó exactamente, Alphonse? ¿Puedes arreglarlo?"

"Por supuesto, Señor." Al lo miró, su mandíbula apretada y sus ojos decididos.

"Alphonse." Dijo Mustang, su voz casi de advertencia.

"No, Señor. No voy a aceptar que no puedo arreglar esto. No tengo el derecho de poder hacerlo. Es mi error de cálculo, y lo voy a arreglar."

"¿Y Edward? ¿Qué dice… ella?"

Los ojos de Al parpadearon. "Yo tengo que arreglar esto Señor."

"¿Incluso si eso molesta a Edward?"

"Ed lo entenderá."

"¿Pero lo aceptará, Alphonse?" Mustang observó detenidamente a Al. Así era cómo se había comportado a veces durante su búsqueda de cuatro años. Dejándose llevar por su culpa y desesperación.

"¿Edward te culpa por esto?"

"No, Señor. Nosotros hemos…hablado acerca de ello unas cuantas veces." Y Al recordó la conversación en el tren y tomó consciencia de que se estaba volviendo 'rabioso' de nuevo. Suspiró. "Yo sólo quiero que mi hermana no sufra."

Mustang resopló. "Créeme Al, 'sufrir' es lo último que ese demonio de herma…na que tienes está haciendo. A juzgar por su comportamiento de ayer y de esta mañana, pienso que en verdad ella está disfrutando con toda esta situación."

Al soltó una risita. Lo de ayer sí que había sido impresionante. Estar de vuelta aquí en Central con su familia postiza y con Ed a su lado. Había sido verdaderamente maravilloso. Observar a Edward burlarse del General de Brigada había sido un lujo especial. Al no podía recordar la última vez que había visto a Mustang tan animado y Ed había verdaderamente brillado. La relación entre su hermana y el General de Brigada siempre había sido algo que había sido incapaz de definir. El mutuo respeto que se tenían el uno al otro estaba siempre sepultado bajo sus riñas verbales. Edward había sido la única persona con la que había visto a Mustang perder su autocontrol. Y Ed siempre había hecho lo mismo. A pesar de sus declaraciones de antipatía había también habido una perseverante honestidad entre ambos.

"Me alegra que lo encuentres divertido Al." Mustang le sonrió al joven, complacido de ver que había logrado calmar a Al. "Ahora, ¿qué es lo que vas a necesitar para tu investigación?"

"Tengo todos mis apuntes Señor." Dijo Al pensativo. "El acceso a la biblioteca es para confirmar muchos de mis cálculos y quizás implique el uso de un discreto laboratorio en algún lugar dentro de allí para poder desarrollar unos cuantos experimentos. Mi hermana nos contó acerca de un equipo que ella utilizaba en el otro lado que permite ver partículas muy pequeñas. Si Ed y yo podemos fabricar una aquí, entonces podremos ser más específicos en nuestra investigación.

"Bueno, tu reloj te dará acceso a la biblioteca pero tendremos que pensar en algo más para Edward. Voy a ver qué puedo hacer para conseguirle a…ella alguna forma de permiso o aprobación." Mustang consideró sus opciones. "No debería ser tan difícil obtener algo temporal para…ella. El acceso al laboratorio podría ser más difícil principalmente porque no queremos que nadie sepa lo que estén haciendo."

"Gracias Señor, eso será de mucha ayuda."

"También organizaremos lugar en los dormitorios para ustedes dos. Y voy a querer reportes de actualizaciones y progresos." Mustang miró a Al quien estaba asintiendo en aprobación. "Si pudieras escribir lo que viste en ese Laboratorio sin ser demasiado específico en cómo llegaste a entrar, y también adjunta una página con la forma en que supiste que había agua roja allí para que pueda usar todo eso cuando devuelva el reporte."

"Sí Señor."

Mustang observó a Al salir hacia la oficina externa y se reclinó en su silla. No sabía cuándo iba a regresar Ed de su almuerzo con el Fuhrer y el hacer que Al escribiera ese reporte lo iba a mantener ocupado por algún tiempo. Mustang sonrió, la vida ciertamente se estaba volviendo más interesante. Su mente retrocedió y recordó la mirada en los ojos de Ed cuando él la había llamado 'buena chica'. Sonrió socarronamente. Tal vez había exagerando un poco con el golpecito en su mejilla pero había valido la pena y frotó sus dedos al recordar lo suave que se había sentido su piel. Mustang parpadeó y sacudió su cabeza. Edward Elric no era suave, ¿en qué estaba pensando?

Tomó el teléfono para empezar a hacer arreglos para el espacio en los dormitorios, ignorando convenientemente la pequeña pila de carpetas en la esquina de su escritorio. Dos minutos más tarde, Roy estaba hablando con su habitual modo controlado, ignorante de que de nuevo estaba frotando sus dedos.

* * *

Edward Elric estaba disfrutando su almuerzo con el Fuhrer Sterben. La comida definitivamente era mejor que la del salón comedor y el servicio había sido cortés y discreto. Para el momento en que habían llegado a la taza de café, cada uno estaba gratamente impresionado con el otro y ambos estaban detectando los inicios de una sólida amistad.

El Fuhrer era inteligente y a la vez bendecido con sentido del humor y el recuento del episodio de la estatua de ayer lo había hecho reír. A pesar de que el Fuhrer no era un alquimista ni Ed bien informada militarmente, ellos habían logrado encontrar cosas en común y su conversación había sido variada. Ambos habían viajado por todas partes y eran cultos.

El Fuhrer revolvió los desechos del café en su taza y miró al otro extremo de la mesa hacia Edward.

"Roy Mustang."

Edward parpadeó. "¿…es un bastardo?" Dijo confundida y recibió una amplia sonrisa como respuesta.

"Él estaba muy diferente hoy cuando estuve por allá. Eso, creo, fue obra tuya."

"Mustang siempre ha sido así, Señor." Ed sonrió, rememorando algunas de sus riñas más revoltosas. "Generalmente nos deteníamos antes de que él incendiara algo, o que Hawkeye nos disparara."

"Tal vez era así antes de que desaparecieras Edward, pero el Roy Mustang que hemos visto desde aquel entonces ha sido demasiado controlado, extremadamente cortés y generalmente indiferente de aquellos que lo rodean." El Fuhrer sonrió levemente. "La noticia de sus acciones de ayer llegó a mi oficina diez minutes después de que ocurrieron. Así de asombrados estaban todos. Nadie sabía que él podía reaccionar de esa manera."

"Pero…él es el Alquimista de Fuego. ¿Cómo lo de ayer puede ser tan importante para todos? Él siempre ha sido así de extravagante."

"No por los últimos cuatro años, Edward. La mayoría de las personas emplazadas aquí no estaban en esa época, ellos nunca lo habían visto hacer eso y, como yo, sólo habían oído alguna vez rumores sobre el gran Alquimista de Fuego."

Ed frunció el ceño. "Pero él es tal cual lo recuerdo. Yo sé que el tiempo cambia a las personas, ¿realmente el tiempo lo cambió tanto?"

"Así es." El Fuhrer observó que los ojos dorados se agrandaban sorprendidos. Hizo una pausa por un momento y consideró sus opciones. Su lento parpadeo ocultó el momento de decisión de ella. La voz de él se volvió pensativa.

"Hace tres años atrás encontré a Roy Mustang llorando dentro de una oficina abandonada. Aparentemente la oficina le había pertenecido a su mejor amigo quien había muerto. Luego averigüé que era el segundo aniversario, creo yo, de su muerte."

"Hughes." Susurró Ed, su voz entrecortada.

"Sí. Yo nunca conocí a Maes Hughes aunque he oído mucho acerca de él. Un brillante e inteligente hombre que nunca debió haber muerto. Mustang estaba extremadamente borracho y le estaba gritando a la pared cuando lo encontré. No creo que supiera que estaba llorando. Ésa fue la primera vez que lo escuché levantar la voz. Desde aquel entonces jamás lo volví a escuchar así. Hasta hoy."

Ed mantuvo sus ojos en el Fuhrer. No podía creer que Mustang se hubiera quebrantado de esa manera. Otras personas hacían eso, pero no Mustang. Era más fácil imaginarlo aislándose de todos y guardándose todo bien metido dentro de sí. Ella había hecho algo parecido en el otro lado de la Puerta.

"Él me contó muchas cosas esas noche. Probablemente más de lo que debía y definitivamente más de lo que habría dicho de haber estado algo sobrio. Pero necesitaba que alguien lo escuchara. Escuché muchísimo sobre tú y tu hermano. Sí," le asintió a la afligida mirada de ella. "Sé lo que hicieron y sé cómo intentaron rectificarlo. Y sé qué era a lo que apuntaba Mustang alguna vez y por qué. In vino veritas (1)." El Fuhrer sonrió irónicamente. "Me prometí a mí mismo que yo jamás iba a estar así de borracho después de verlo en ese estado. No creo que él si quiera recuerde algo de eso. Pero esa fue la vez que lo vi más lleno de vida."

Edward respiró profundamente y sacudió su cabeza. "No puedo creer…"

El Fuhrer se inclinó hacia adelante, poniendo sus codos sobre la mesa y enlazando sus dedos antes de reposar su barbilla sobre ellos. Especulativos ojos azul pálido examinaron a la rubia. Él no tenía la costumbre de contar secretos como éste pero la joven que tenía enfrente era diferente. Él había visto lo _cómodos_ que habían estado ella y Mustang durante su pelea. Sabía que ella había sido el catalizador de la espectacular rabieta de él el día de ayer y ahora podía ver la preocupación que ella llevaba en su rostro y de la cual, estaba seguro, ella ignoraba.

El Alquimista de Acero. El Fuhrer había escuchado muchas historias del rubio chiquillo a medida que se había movido entre los rangos militares, así como lo habían hecho la mayoría de sus contemporáneos. Edward Elric siempre había estado viajando y moviéndose de un lado a otro, rara vez había tenido mucho que ver con la propia milicia y las historias decían que el entonces Coronel Mustang había tenido una correa muy larga con él y le había dado muchas libertades. La gran armadura que siempre había estado a su lado se había añadido a su misticismo. Ninguna de las historias le hacía justicia a la rubia que se encontraba en ese momento frente a él. Cuando había oído las ebrias incoherencias de Mustang y había conocido el secreto de los Elric, él había estado escéptico de tanto carácter y propósito en un adolescente. Ahora entendía, porque aunque la rubia ante él era ahora mujer y se notaba más calmada, podía ver la fuerza y honestidad que nunca la habían dejado. Y que jamás la dejarían.

Se dio la razón a sí mismo de que su anterior decisión de revelarle la historia de Mustang a Edward había sido la elección correcta. Podía confiar en que ella no iba a decir nada sin siquiera tener que pedirlo. Y la información permanecería en su mente incluso cuando tratara de olvidarlo y él sabía que ella iba a intentarlo.

"Roy Mustang es una persona increíblemente leal aunque pienso que él preferiría morir antes de admitirlo. Cuando él encuentra algo digno de su respeto se compromete totalmente con ello, sea una persona o un ideal. Él espera lealtad a cambio de su lealtad, respeto a cambio de su respeto. Pienso que ésa es la razón por la que se encontraba tan destrozado esa noche que lo vi. Y pienso que es también la razón por la que ha estado tan sereno desde que te fuiste, Edward." El Fuhrer hizo una pausa y observó cómo Edward miraba con la mirada vacía al florido centro de mesa. Era obvio que ella estaba escuchando atentamente y continuó hablando.

"No sé cómo reaccionó luego de la muerte de su amigo pero pienso que su deseo de venganza le dio la motivación para seguir adelante. Cuando tú desapareciste y él recibió sus heridas, no tuvo tales motivaciones. Él estuvo en un hospital durante un mes. Antes de que terminara la primera semana trató de renunciar. Cuando no le resultó optó por la degradación y el más miserable puesto fronterizo que pudo encontrar. Sé de buena fuente que estuvo bajo vigilancia por posible suicidio por las siguientes tres semanas. Nadie sabe lo que lo hizo cambiar de parecer, pero cuando salió del hospital, tuvo dos semanas de vacaciones y después regresó a la oficina y empezó a trabajar de nuevo." La voz del Fuhrer se suavizó. "Tu hermano fue probablemente lo mejor para él. De hecho empezó a sonreír a veces. Fue sólo cuando lo encontré aquella noche que me di cuenta de cuánto había cambiado su comportamiento y que incluso tu hermano no había podido romper esa barrera que ahora lleva consigo. Dentro de todo lo que me dijo esa noche, la única impresión que tuve es que Roy Mustang teme ser traicionado nuevamente. No por otros, sino por él mismo. Él teme darle su lealtad y respeto a cualquier cosa o a cualquiera porque desconfía de sí mismo. Él teme escoger erróneamente."

Edward sacudió su cabeza en silenciosa protesta. No. Roy Mustang siempre había sido el epítome de una confianza en sí mismo que bordeaba en la arrogancia. Él siempre había tenido ese aire de suprema capacidad y la molesta costumbre de predecir tendencias y eventos. Demonios, el hombre había sido capaz de ver por entre las esquinas desde una distancia de tres metros.

"Así que se mantiene rígidamente controlado. Puede que sea el Alquimista de Fuego, pero los soldados lo llaman el General de Hielo. Él aterroriza a reclutas y soldados por igual con sólo pasar caminando. Y ellos le son leales. Sin importar cómo él los ve, ellos lo ven como alguien en quien pueden confiar. Pero él no lo va a reconocer. Los de su staff son los únicos a los cuales les es fiel ahora."

El Fuhrer mantuvo sus ojos sobre Edward. Atónito era la palabra con qué etiquetar su rostro. Para él, ése era otro signo de cuánto había cambiado Roy Mustang. Los ojos del Fuhrer se entrecerraron. ¿Acaso era tristeza lo que había en los ojos de Edward? Muy interesante. Los lazos entre esos dos sí que estaban retorcidos. Una lenta sonrisa apareció al tiempo que inclinaba su cabeza hacia un lado.

"Pero tú. No sé lo que es, pero has logrado sacar más de él en menos de veinticuatro horas que cualquier otra persona en cuatro años. Espero que sea tu intención quedarte en Central, Edward Elric, porque preveo que la vida será muy interesante, no sólo para Mustang sino también para el resto de nosotros."

* * *

Edward Elric caminaba lentamente en su camino de regreso hacia la oficina de Mustang. Ellos habían conversado por un rato más hasta que el trabajo lo había llamado al Fuhrer y Ed había salido con sus pensamientos todos revueltos. Ed deambuló por un corredor y se detuvo al lado de un gran ventanal.

Edward frunció en ceño ante su reflejo en el vidrio. Las revelaciones del Fuhrer lo habían desconcertado. ¿Cómo iba a permanecer molesto frente al arrogante bastardo si seguía pensando en él todo borracho y lloroso? ¿Y una vigilancia por posible suicidio? ¿Acaso ese bastardo pudo haber estado así de deprimido?

Ed golpeó su cabeza contra la ventana. Por supuesto que pudo, idiota, se castigó a sí mismo. ¿Acaso yo no hice algo casi tan estúpido como eso cuando estaba en el otro lado? Recuerda esa noche, bueno no realmente porque probablemente estaba igual de borracho que Mustang. Y cuando Alfons… murió, yo tampoco estaba completamente cuerdo por un tiempo. Sí, pero yo no soy Mustang. Él me amargaba la vida, me manipulaba y me fastidiaba y… siempre estaba cuidándonos. Ed llevó su brazo hacia atrás, frustrado, cogió su cabello y tiró de él.

Maldito hombre. No se suponía que fuera humano. Se suponía que era sólo como yo lo recordaba. Y maldito el condenado Fuhrer por hacerme ver esto. Volvió a repetir en su mente parte de las últimas palabras entre ellos.

"_Nosotros, los militares quiero decir, necesitamos a Roy Mustang y todo lo que representa, Edward. Pienso que tu retorno es más que fortuito y me gustaría tu ayuda." Había dicho el Fuhrer._

"_¿Mi ayuda? No veo cómo puedo ser de ayuda. Después de cuatro años…"_

"_Oh, pienso que serías perfecta, Edward._" _Él sonrió y Edward no se perdió de la traviesa voz y mirada del Fuhrer. Lo hizo sonar como si la estuviera retando. Ed levantó una ceja e inclinó su cabeza hacia un lado. Ella jamás había sido capaz de echarse para atrás ante un reto. "¿Acaso no te he invitado un excelente almuerzo? ¿Acaso no te he contado la historia de Roy Mustang en un evidente intento para hacerte aceptar mi propuesta?" Y hubo un sincero pesar debajo de sus suaves palabras._

"_Y yo que pensaba que usted era todo un caballero, Señor._" _Edward casi ronroneó su aceptación mientras respondía a la mirada inquisidora en el rostro de él._

"_Y yo digo lo mismo sobre ti, Edward._" _El Fuhrer rió._

"_Entonces, ¿Qué es exactamente lo que quiere que haga?_"

"_Vuelve a enlistarte._"

Ed torció su cabello en su mano e hinchó su pecho. Estaba metido en un problemón. De nuevo.

* * *

Al terminó de escribir su reporte y Edward no había regresado.

"Al Fuhrer le gustan los almuerzos largos, Alphonse. Estoy segura de que todo anda bien." Dijo Hawkeye cuando Al miró el reloj por tercera vez.

"Lo sé Capitán. Es sólo que estoy impaciente. Ya quiero comenzar." Al suspiró. Hawkeye le sonrió. El retorno de Edward le había traído color a él, ella notó. Sus ojos parecían mucho más brillantes y ciertamente su actitud era más relajada.

"¡Al!" Llamó el General de Brigada desde su oficina.

"¿Sí Señor?" Al se puso de pie con una pequeña inclinación de cabeza a Hawkeye antes de caminar hacia la oficina interior.

"He logrado disponer un dormitorio para ustedes dos. Pueden mudarse hoy mismo si lo desean."

"Gracias Señor. Mi hermana y yo se lo agradecemos."

"Sí, bueno, eso está por verse." Mustang sonrió socarronamente y Al sonrió en respuesta. "Dada la particular situación de ambos, la habitación es el último cuarto doble en los dormitorios de los hombres justo antes de la sección de mujeres. Ya que tú eres el oficial registrado, tiene que ser así. A pesar de tener su propio baño, eso al menos le da a… Edward acceso a las instalaciones para mujeres si… ella las necesita."

Había requerido de una paciencia y persuasión considerables para poder tramitarlo. Como siempre, su reputación lo presidió y ellos habían sido más que serviciales una vez que entendieron quién era él y qué era lo que quería exactamente.

"Si quieres, puedo pedirle a Havoc que te lleve al hotel para recoger sus cosas." Al asintió, eso definitivamente iba a facilitar las cosas. "¿Quieres hacerlo ahora?"

Al pensó por un momento y volvió a asentir con la cabeza. Él simplemente se habría quedado sentado aquí y se habría movido nervioso hasta que su hermana regresara. Era mejor tener algo qué hacer. Y sabía que ellos le dirían a Ed lo que estuviera haciendo. Volvió a mirar el reloj. ¿Cuánto tiempo más iba a durar ese almuerzo?

* * *

Ed entró a la oficina y saludó distraídamente con la mano a Hawkeye y a Falman mientras continuaba caminando y entraba a la oficina de Mustang. Cayó en el sofá y cerró sus ojos, su frente ligeramente arrugada.

"Me pregunto si fue una buena decisión venir aquí." Dijo lentamente.

Mustang dejó una oración a medio escribir y levantó la mirada con algo de sorpresa. "¿Edward?"

Ella frunció el ceño. "Vas a mantener tu promesa ¿no es cierto?"

"Por supuesto, Edward, y tú mantendrás la tuya." Contestó Mustang, escondiendo de su voz el desconcierto que sentía.

"¿Qué tan fácil es para ti, Bastardo?"

Mustang frunció el ceño. Edward estaba actuando más extraño de lo normal. ¿Acaso el Fuhrer había dicho algo que... la había molestado?

"¿Qué tan fácil es qué?"

"Que esté de vuelta." Sus ojos se abrieron y se concentraron en las líneas del techo.

"No es fácil." Mustang se reclinó en su silla. Sintió que Ed estaba tratando de encontrar algo pero no tenía idea de lo que… ella estaba buscando.

"Tú lo haces sentir fácil. Eso no es normal." Se quejó Ed. Se puso se pie y caminó hacia la ventana. Puso su mano sobre el vidrio y le dio un golpecito. "Míralos allí abajo. Marchando y desfilando, sabiendo dónde están exactamente y lo que están haciendo."

Roy Mustang frunció sus labios y se levantó. Rodeó su escritorio hacia el otro lado de la ventana. Siguió su mirada y vio a los reclutas contando los pasos a través del patio de desfiles. Volteó para mirarla. Ella estaba siguiendo la secuencia de ejercicios con sus ojos.

Roy Mustang observó que los ojos de ella se movieron por un momento y luego por primera vez él miró realmente a Edward Elric. Delgada, dorada y mujer. Los ojos, él siempre había estado concentrado en aquellos ojos, había estado ignorando el rostro que los rodeaba. No, él no podía alegar eso. Había estado superponiendo el antiguo rostro sobre el nuevo. Había estado visualizando al Edward Elric que conocía mejor. El que había sido su tormento, el que había hecho su vida impredecible, el que nunca ni por un instante le había temido, el que nunca lo había dejado salirse con la suya.

Éste tampoco lo había dejado. Éste le hizo frente y lo llamó de todas las formas que se le vino en gana. El rostro era más delgado, el mentón que había cogido hacía un rato no era tan cuadrado y los labios que lo maldijeron e insultaron eran más gruesos y más suaves. El cabello era mucho más largo y más dorado. Ayer cuando se había quitado el abrigo él había quedado perplejo ante la innegable figura femenina, pero no la había aceptado como _Edward_. Él había estado demasiado desorientado ayer. Ahora su ojo seguía una definida línea desde el hombro hasta la cadera. Edward era una chica…no, era una joven mujer. Edward tenía curvas y dos piernas humanas. Sacudió su cabeza. Había escuchado la diferencia en sus pasos durante todo el día. No habían pesadas botas golpeando macizas por su oficina en un vano intento por esconder la pisada más fuerte proveniente de una pierna de automail.

Por la manera en la que la cabeza de ella estaba inclinada, él pudo ver la elegante línea de su garganta y su cabello. El cabello trenzado de Ed había sido como un aleatorio rayo de sol en la parte posterior de su espalda. Ahora era un río dorado que bajaba por su espalda. Roy se preguntó cuán largo era el cabello de Ed cuando lo tenía suelto. Por qué estaba pensando en el cabello de Ed se preguntó.

Sonrió con ironía. Edward Elric parecía…no, era una mujer muy atractiva. Cuatro años atrás él hubiera coqueteado automáticamente y tejido una red de encantos alrededor de una rubia que luciera tan bien como ella. ¿Por qué era tan difícil de verla como _ella_? ¿Por qué era tan difícil de verla a _ella_ simplemente como otra rubia? Porque esta rubia _era_ Edward Elric. Porque en esta rubia había más que apariencias. Había carácter y fuerza de voluntad y esa maldita terquedad. La que necesitaría si esto de veras resultara permanente. Rememoró la serena aceptación en aquellos ojos la noche anterior y recordó la preocupación que habían tenido hoy más temprano. Ed podría aceptar y de hecho aceptaría cualquier cosa que le depare el futuro, pero haría lo que sea por mantener a Al a salvo, incluso si eso significara salvarlo de sí mismo. ¿Pero quién salvaría a Edward?

"Edward. Aquí hay un lugar para ti."

"Lo sé."

"¿Entonces por qué eso te hace… infeliz?"

"Se siente demasiado fácil."

Roy asintió. Él podía entender el razonamiento de Ed. Nunca nada había sido fácil para los Elric. Y no sería Ed si ella no desconfiara de ello.

"Y encima lo de hoy. Queriendo salir corriendo y encargarme de ese laboratorio. Ser lo que solía ser, hacer lo que solía hacer." Edward habló en voz baja. "Es que estando de regreso aquí, contigo y los demás, es tan parecido a estar en casa."

"Edward, este lugar ha sido tu hogar de la misma forma que lo ha sido para mí." Ed levantó su cabeza y se volteó para mirarlo con leve sorpresa. "Bueno, ¿qué pensabas Ed?" Él sonrió y ella le frunció el ceño.

"Yo siempre pensé que tu hogar era el pantano de donde saliste arrastrándote, Mustang." Replicó Ed pero él pudo ver que ella estaba pensando en lo que él había dicho y hubo muy poco veneno en su voz.

Ed puso sus manos enguantadas en la ventana. "Cuando recién regresé, era maravilloso. Ver a Al, ver a Winry y a la Abuela. Los había extrañado tanto. Y cuando volví era casi como si nunca me hubiese ido. Y también aquí, todos están aquí. Después de ver sólo sombras por cuatro años, esto es como un sueño perfecto." Ed miró más allá de sus dedos, sus ojos distantes. "Era tan fácil caer en las viejas costumbres. Estúpido idiota que soy. Tan fácil pretender que nada había cambiado." Ed rió suavemente y Mustang pudo oír el auto-reproche en ese acto. "Y tuve la frescura de sermonearle a Al acerca de que el cambio es parte de la vida. Yo ni siquiera me escuché a mí mismo."

Roy dio un paso acercándose a ella. "Escúchame Edward Elric. No pienso que seas tonta y tampoco creo que Al lo piense. Después de cuatro años lejos de aquí me sorprendería si no trataras de buscar seguridad en las formas antiguas. Tú, y Al, fueron y todavía son parte de nuestra familia." Él mantuvo su ojo en el rostro de ella. "Y tú has cambiado, has madurado. Pero sabes, siempre vas a ir hacia adelante. Sin importar lo que te pase o lo que se te venga, tú siempre vas a ir hacia adelante. Eso es lo que siempre he admirado de ti."

"Cuidado Bastardo, alguien podría pensar que de veras tienes corazón si te escucharan hablar así." Ella volteó su cabeza para mirarlo. "Ir hacia adelante es más fácil cuando tienes una meta o un propósito. Yo puedo ir adelante ¿pero a dónde?"

Él rió y vio que una mirada de sorpresa cruzaba el rostro de ella. "No pienso que necesites preocuparte, Edward. Tú siempre encontrarás ese dónde. Hasta donde puedo ver, tú nunca vas a cambiar, como si el 'dónde' importara." Ella le levantó su ceja cuando él levantó su brazo y tocó con su dedo su frente y su esternón justo debajo de su garganta. "Lo que tú pienses y lo que sientas será siempre lo único que el resto de nosotros podremos desear."

Edward parpadeó, una expresión perpleja en sus ojos agrandados desmesuradamente. Inclinó su cabeza como si examinara a un extraño y nuevo espécimen. Roy Mustang era alguien que ella jamás hubiera imaginado diciendo palabras como ésas, especialmente a ella. El bastardo había sonado…humano. Demonios, ahí estaba de nuevo _esa_ palabra. Edward pudo haber jurado que así era cómo debería de haberse dado una conversación, con excepción de que el otro 'conversador' era Roy Mustang, el bastardo por excelencia. Eso era…no era nada normal.

"Uhh, ¿sacaste eso del reverso de un paquete que estaba por ahí, Bastardo?"

"No, eso fue parte del discurso durante tu funeral." Mustang sonrió socarronamente, y el mundo de Ed regresó a donde debería de estar. Ella sonrió ampliamente, su mano humana frotando inconscientemente donde el dedo de él la había tocado.

Hawkeye entró con una carpeta en la mano.

"Esto acaba de llegar de la oficina del Fuhrer, Señor. Aparentemente contiene los formatos necesarios para hacer que Edward… vuelva a vivir." Hawkeye los miró. Ambos tenían idénticas expresiones de sorpresa en sus rostros. Edward parpadeó. El Fuhrer había dicho que pondría las cosas en marcha pero no había esperado nada tan pronto.

"Me dijeron que sólo requieren de su firma, Señor, el Fuhrer ya los ha autorizado."

Mustang miró a Ed, quien sonrió socarronamente y alzó los hombros.

"Fue un almuerzo agradable."

* * *

El Sargento Neil Fremder estuvo muy sorprendido cuando oyó voces provenientes del dormitorio a la izquierda del suyo. Le habían dicho que nunca sería ocupado porque estaba demasiado cerca del sector de las mujeres y por lo tanto no iba a ser usado. Habían rumores de que el dormitorio similar del lado femenino estaba igualmente vacante.

Escuchó atentamente por un momento pero las voces eran demasiado bajas como para determinar quién estaba allí. Se encogió de hombros. Voces bajas estaban bien. Él prefería más a los vecinos tranquilos.

* * *

**Nota de la Traductora:**

(1) In vino veritas: Refrán medieval: El vino, de la verdad es amigo. Facilito de entender. El vino suelta la lengua.

Me demoré pero aquí estoy finalmente. Les agradezco todas las muestras de afecto en sus comentarios, me ayudan a seguir adelante.

A ver, no sé si voy a actualizar para las fiestas, pero sí les puedo decir que vean el fandom para fin de año, estoy pensando en un proyecto cortito pero muy divertido…

Y si no los vemos para estas navidades, pues desde aquí les mando un beso y un gran abrazo.

Ahora no los retengo más, busquen su review…

**Martha V. y D. Wigworthy: **Thank you both… smiles.. so glad you're enjoying this…  
silken :)  
_Gracias a las dos… sonrisas… me alegra que lo estés disfrutando…  
silken :)_

**Orion no Saga: **Thank you… smiles… yes, it is a bit early for them, but there's always hope…lol…  
silken :)  
_Gracias… sonrisas… sí, todavía es algo pronto para ellos, pero siempre hay esperanza…lol…  
silken :)_

**Shiji: **Thank you… smiles… Ed and Roy just complement each other no matter what they're doing, it is so much fun to play with them…  
silken :)  
_Gracias… sonrisas… __Ed y Roy se complementan el uno al otro sin importar lo que estén haciendo, es muy divertido jugar con ellos..  
__silken :)_

**Ierelin: **Thank you… smiles… I love angry Roy…and he'll always try to beat Ed as soon as he gets over it…lol  
silken :)  
_Gracias… sonrisas… a mí me encanta Roy molesto… y él siempre tratará de ganarle a Ed tan pronto se le pase…lol  
__silken :)_

**Zara mors: **Thank you… smiles… so glad you're enjoying those two…  
silken :)  
_Gracias… sonrisas… me alegra que estés disfrutando de esos dos…  
silken :)_

**Kaguya hime shiro: **Thank you… smiles… Ed and Roy are just meant to be when they get going I think… they go so well together…lol… Ed has some of the best lines, I love writing lines for her…lol… and yes, the coat was singed but she hadn't taken it off … if Roy hadn't started on her the moment she entered the office, she probably would have used it as a point against him and taken him to task for almost hitting her with his flames…lol…  
Yes, Hawkeye will be of help to Ed and as you rightly point out, less likely to threaten him – too much…lol  
silken :)  
_Gracias…sonrisas… __Ed y Roy simplemente están hechos el uno para el otro pienso yo… se los ve tan bien juntos…lol…Ed tiene algunos de los mejores argumentos, a mí me encanta escribir los argumentos de ella…lol…y sí, el abrigo estaba chamuscado pero no se lo había quitado… si Roy no hubiera empezado a fastidiarla desde el momento en que ella entró a la oficina, ella probablemente lo hubiera usado como un punto contra él y lo hubiese regañado porque casi la alcanzaron las llamas…lol…  
Sí, Hawkeye le será de ayuda a Ed como bien lo señalas, pero sin llegar a amenazarlo – demasiado…lol  
silken :)_

**shao-kino: **Thank you… smiles… so glad you're enjoying and thank you for helping Mary with the translation… she does a wonderful job and I know that your help is really appreciated…  
I know I am a mean person…lol… I like cliffhangers, but I don't do it every time…lol  
silken :)  
_Gracias…sonrisas… me alegra que lo estés disfrutando y gracias por ayudar a Mary con la traducción… ella realiza un trabajo maravilloso y sé que tu ayuda es realmente valorada…  
Sé que soy una mala persona…lol… me gusta dejar las cosas en suspenso, pero no lo hago todas las veces…lol  
silken :)_

**AGUILA FANEL: **Thank you… smiles… so pleased you like this and yes, it is a Roy/Ed fic… but won't say more, because Mary hates me spoiling future story-lines…lol  
silken :)  
_Gracias… sonrisas… me alegra tanto que te guste y sí, éste es un Roy/Ed… pero no diré nada más, porque a Mary no le gusta cuando yo adelanto futuros argumentos…lol  
silken :)  
_Nota de MaryLover: Hola Aguila Fanel y gracias por tu comentario.

**Seiketo Nayset: **Smiles.. thank you... i hope you continue to laugh and enjoy – and shocked every now and again...lol  
silken :)  
_Sonrisas…gracias…espero que continúes riéndote y disfrutando – y teniendo colapsos de cuando en cuando…lol  
silken :)  
_

**.:**Smiles… thank you… I often wonder that about some I see in Spanish when I have a look at what Mary's done to my monster…lol… I can make out odd words and I get curious…  
So glad you're enjoying… genderswitch is something people do tend to think twice about before reading, so I am pleased you like it… and Roy, well, we all like Roy…grins  
silken :)  
_Sonrisas… gracias… __A menudo me pregunto eso cuando veo algo en Español cuando miro lo que Mary ha hecho con mi monstruo…lol… puedo distinguir palabras raras y me da curiosidad… Me alegra que te esté gustando… el cambio de género es algo a lo cual la gente tiende a pensarlo dos veces antes de leerlo, así que me complace que te guste… y Roy, bueno, a todos nos gusta Roy… sonrisa amplia  
silken :)_

**NEKO NO GIN: **Smiles to you both… enjoyable as always to see you here…lol  
silken :)  
_Sonrisas para ambas… divertido como siempre el verlas aquí…lol  
silken :)_

**Ayame Chan: **Thank you… smiles… Ed and Roy will be teasing each other forever I think… I love the way they do that…lol… it's when they don't do it that I worry…lol … and I will fill in that gap – eventually…lol…  
silken :)  
_Gracias… sonrisas… pienso que Ed y Roy se estarán molestando el uno al otro por siempre… me encanta la forma en que lo hacen…lol… es cuando no lo hacen que me preocupa…lol… y voy a llenar con algo ese espacio – en algún momento…lol…  
silken :)_

**Rosalind:**Smiles... thank you… Roy is more than a darling for sure… I'm just happy Mary shares him with the rest of us….lol  
silken :)  
_Sonrisas… gracias… de seguro Roy es más que un amor… estoy contenta de que Mary lo comparta con el resto de nosotros…lol  
silken :)_

**Maki Nirnaeth: **Smiles… thank you for reading and enjoying the monster… we really appreciate it…  
silken :)  
_Sonrisas… gracias por leer y disfrutar del monstruo… ambas lo apreciamos…  
silken :)_

**AbraxasB: **Smiles… thank you… Mary does my monster and me so proud… she's really great…  
It is Ed/Roy but I don't know that it can be classed as yaoi because Ed is now female, even though he still thinks of himself as male… so physically not, but mentally yes… all I know is that Ed being female will really mess up his thinking (and Roy's) for ages to come…lol  
silken :)  
_Sonrisas… gracias… Mary hace que mi monstruo y yo estemos orgullosos… ella es realmente genial… Esto es un Roy/Ed pero no sé si pueda ser clasificado como yaoi porque Ed es ahora mujer, a pesar de que todavía piensa como varón… así que no lo es físicamente, pero sí lo es mentalmente… todo lo que sé es que Ed siendo mujer va a desordenar su forma de pensar (y la de Roy) por los siglos de los siglos…lol  
silken :)  
_Nota de MaryLover: Hola y gracias por enchufarte a este fic… y gracias por hacer la pregunta que muchos se han hecho… sobre lo de si este fic es yaoi o no…

**miciel: **smiles... thank you... am pleased you are liking and enjoying this monster that Mary is treating so well...i know it embarrasses her a lot when me or anyone praises her, but she really does do it so well... smile....and yes, there isn't much better than Roy/Ed, although I like to put Havoc in there if they can't have each other...lol ...  
silken :)  
_sonrisas… gracias… me complace que te guste y disfrutes de este monstruo al cual Mary está tratando tan bien… sé que la avergüenza mucho cuando alguien la alaba, pero es que ella sí lo hace muy bien…sonrisa… y sí, no hay nada mejor que Roy/Ed, aunque me gusta colocar a Havoc dentro en caso no se puedan tener el uno al otro…lol…  
silken :)_


	9. Preparativos

**Disclaimer: **Fullmetal Alchemist no me pertenece. Y ésta es una traducción del fic original escrito en inglés por la talentosa _**silkendreammaid**_**.**

Agradezco a Lady Seika Lerki por ayudarme revisando mi traducción.

Silken contestó a sus reviews… busquen el suyo al final del capítulo.

xXx

**Comentario Inicial de la Autora:**

Thank you again to everyone for reading and reviewing… hope your Christmas and New Year was good … thank you as always to Mary for the wonderful work and effort she puts into each chapter..  
silken :)  
_Nuevamente gracias a todos por leer y dejar comentario… espero que la hayan pasado bien en la Navidad y el Año Nuevo… como siempre gracias a Mary por el maravilloso trabajo y esfuerzo que pone en cada capítulo…  
Y un Feliz Cumpleaños atrasado a Seika. Sé cuánto ayudas a Mary, muchas gracias.  
__silken :)_

**

* * *

**

Returning Echoes  
**(Ecos que Regresan)**

* * *

**Capítulo 9: Preparativos**

Hawkeye abrió la carpeta y empezó a estudiar los papeles de trabajo adjuntos. Se detuvo en una página y la levantó.

"Ésta es una solicitud para los exámenes de Alquimista Estatal." Dijo, incapaz de ocultar en su totalidad la sorpresa en su voz.

Mustang estiró el brazo y tomó el papel mientras Ed sonreía y esperaba. Ella tenía una idea bastante clara de qué era lo que había en ese fólder y los papeles de inscripción eran lo menos importante.

"¿Vas a dar el examen?"

"Por supuesto Bastardo. Después de todo este tiempo necesito re-certificación. Me he perdido de las últimas cuatro evaluaciones anuales."

Hawkeye resopló y Mustang dio media vuelta para mirar a su Capitán. Hawkeye jamás hacía ruidos como ésos. Sus ojos color jerez estaban muy abiertos mientras observaba fijamente una hoja de papel. Ella se la dio en silencio y luego observó cómo el rostro de él se ponía totalmente en blanco.

"Quizás puedas explicar esto, Edward." La voz de Mustang era inexpresiva. Lo que sea que pasaba dentro de él, no iba a hacerlo notar.

Ed echó un vistazo a la hoja y suspiró teatralmente. "A mí me parece bastante claro, Mustang." Arqueó su espalda y se estiró ligeramente. "Por cierto, ¿dónde está Al?"

"Edward." La voz de Mustang era dura.

"¿Qué parte es con la que tienes problemas para entender, Bastardo?" Ed caminó hasta el costado de él y recorrió su dedo bajo una oración. "Es sólo mi destino de re-enlistamiento. Verás, esas palabras dicen que me van a otorgar el rango de Teniente Coronel cuando pase el examen." El papel se sacudió y Ed colocó su dedo debajo de otra oración. "Y esas palabras dicen que me asignarán a tu comando. Ahora, ¿en dónde está Al?"

Mustang fue incapaz de responder y Hawkeye fue quien contestó.

"Él se encuentra con el Capitán Havoc. Están llevando sus pertenencias del hotel a un cuarto en los dormitorios. El General de Brigada lo dejó organizado hace un rato." Hawkeye había recuperado su compostura y continuó. "Deberían estar de regreso pronto."

"Estupendo. Hasta entonces me tumbaré en el sofá." Ed le sonrió y se escabulló alrededor de Mustang para estirarse sobre el sofá con un suspiro relajado.

"¿Por qué te asignan a mí?" Preguntó Mustang con una voz fuertemente controlada.

"Para que Al y yo podamos realizar nuestra investigación sin interferencia." Ed dijo con indiferencia. "Y él dijo que necesitabas personal extra."

"Yo no necesito personal extra." Fue la respuesta automática. Mustang había trabajado duro para mantener junto a su equipo y consideraba que su oficina estaba completa. Había logrado evitar tener a nadie más secundando su staff por los últimos doce meses.

"Con la renuncia de Al, lo vas a necesitar. Todo lo que estás haciendo es intercambiar un Elric por otro." Ed sonrió socarronamente. "Lo hiciste cuando me fui y esto es sólo el retorno al status quo."

Mustang inspiró hondo y retuvo el aire antes de dejarlo salir lentamente. Podía sentir el control de su mundo resbalándose lentamente y eso lo hacía sentirse desbalanceado. Puede que el Fuhrer haya sido el originador de esto, pero Edward era el catalizador, de eso estaba seguro.

"Además, si lees un poco más, verás que es sólo por los próximos dos meses, Mustang." Dijo Ed desde el sofá. "Con Al y yo en la biblioteca la mayor parte del tiempo tú nunca sabrás que estamos aquí."

"¿Qué harás después de eso Edward? La duración mínima de servicio es de un año." Preguntó Hawkeye.

"Dependiendo de lo que pase cuando haya concluido la investigación, puedo quedarme aquí o el Fuhrer me ha ofrecido una posición en su staff. Puedo servir el resto de mi tiempo allí, si el bastardo todavía sigue sin necesitar personal extra." Edward rió. Ni ella ni Hawkeye vieron el ceño que cruzó el rostro de Mustang.

"El almuerzo parece haber resultado bastante completo, Edward." Dijo Mustang lentamente mientras volvía a leer el papel. Caminó hacia su escritorio y levantó su bolígrafo. Hawkeye colocó el resto de los papeles delante de él y empezó a firmarlos.

"Lo fue." Replicó Edward. "El Fuhrer es un hombre interesante." Dijo pensativa.

"Sí, lo es." Respondió Mustang distraídamente. "Él fue decisivo para mantener al país estable y logró asegurar nuestras fronteras sin depender de excesiva fuerza militar." Lo cual tanto Ed como Hawkeye entendieron que realmente significaba 'sin enviar a alquimistas para ejecutar una matanza a gran escala'.

"Es muy diplomático y parece ser uno de los hombres más dignos de confianza." Añadió Hawkeye.

"Ciertamente es bastante amigable. Creo que me agrada." Dijo Ed considerando su respuesta con cuidado. "Es inteligente y subestimado con ello. No creo que me moleste para nada trabajar con él. Él no es lo que yo pensaba que sería un Fuhrer."

"Sí, él ha sido muy poco ortodoxo pero ha logrado retornarle a la milicia su dignidad _y_ lo ha hecho sin alienar al pueblo en el proceso. Contrario a su amabilidad, sin embargo, él sabe cómo aplicar la fuerza cuando es requerida." Remarcó Hawkeye.

"¿Cómo llegó a ser Fuhrer?"

"Cuando el Fuhrer Bradley… murió, hubo unos cuantos candidatos. Él era un General de los Distritos del Oeste en ese entonces y su apoyo base fue más fuerte que aquellos quienes querían que el General Hakuro tomase el control. Luego que ganó el comando hubo una limpieza en masa de la mayoría de los radicales. A ellos se les dio la opción de quedarse y actuar bajo sus reglas, o renunciar. Algunos se quedaron, la mayoría renunció. Aquellos que no siguieron sus reglas y trataron de incitar problemas fueron ejecutados."

"Chispas. ¿En serio?" Los ojos de Edward se agrandaron.

"Sí, Edward. Como dije, él sabe cómo y cuándo aplicar la fuerza. Existe mucho carácter en nuestro Fuhrer."

Edward se sentó, asombrada. Ella había sabido cuando lo vio por primera vez que había fuerza detrás del rostro amigable. Pero esto. Trató de imaginar al sonriente hombre que había visto en el almuerzo dando las órdenes para una ejecución y no pudo hacer que las imágenes calcen. Si de veras escogiera servir durante esos ocho meses de su periodo de servicio en su staff, podría resultar ser muy interesante.

"Si repruebas el examen la mayoría de estas órdenes no servirán para nada, Edward." Remarcó Mustang mientras firmaba otro formulario.

"Lo aprobé antes."

"¿Aprobaste qué, Hermana?" Al preguntó desde la puerta.

"El examen de Alquimista Estatal." Dijo Mustang antes de que Ed pudiera contestar.

"¡No irás a tomar el examen!" Exclamó Al mientras se apresuraba a mirarla en el sofá. Ed se incorporó luego de lanzarle una mirada asesina al General de Brigada.

"Sí lo haré Al." Ed miró a su hermano y sonrió. "Entonces ambos tendremos acceso a las bibliotecas."

"¡Pero no puedes!" Objetó Al.

"¿Por qué no Al?" Ed miró a su hermano. "Y por favor, no me digas de nuevo que no existo. Ya se están haciendo cargo de eso y no hay razón para que no rinda el examen."

"Pero Edward… ¿y qué pasará después?" Protestó Al. Sentía como si estuviera perdiendo a su hermana. Ella ya estaba moviéndose hacia delante antes de que él siquiera hubiera corregido su error.

"Alphonse." Ed dejó el sofá para plantarse frente a él. Estudió su rostro y vio algo de su incertidumbre. "Todo estará bien, ya verás. Dos meses con los dos investigando y luego ambos regresaremos a Resembool. Tal como lo planeamos. Nada cambiará eso."

Al estaba callado. Él recordaba la conversación que tuvieron algunas semanas atrás. En ese entonces había sabido que Ed no se quedaría en Resembool, pero no había esperado que se volviera a enlistar en la milicia. Para viajar por ahí, sí. Para tal vez encontrar un trabajo de investigación, sí. Pero no la milicia.

"¿Por qué, Hermana?"

"Porque de esta forma podemos hacerlo juntos, Al. Y porque… necesito hacer esto."

Se miraron en silencio por un momento. Los ojos de Edward permanecieron resueltos mientras Al lentamente aceptaba la decisión de ella. Edward detestaba ver a su hermano molesto y se lamentaba del dolor que causaba. Pero ella no iba a cambiar de parecer y él lo sabía. Al suspiró.

"Te aseguro que en dos meses voy a quitarte esa cosa de encima, Hermana."

Ed rió y pasó su puño rápidamente por el brazo de él mientras se volvía para regresar a sentarse en el sofá. "Ya quisieras, Hermano."

"Necesitarás estudiar. El nuevo dormitorio parece encontrarse en un lugar callado así que no debería de haber ninguna distracción. Y puedo conseguirte anotaciones de la biblioteca." Al empezó a hacer planes. "Voy a hacer que Winry envíe aquí mis viejas anotaciones. Puedes usarlas."

"Será interesante si desaprobaras el examen, Edward." Mustang repitió solemne.

"Ella no va a desaprobar, Señor." Dijo Al rápidamente. "Sólo piensa Hermana, tú serás la primera mujer Alquimista Estatal."

"No seas tonto, Al." Rió Ed. "Existen muchas alquimistas mujeres. Después de todo, el más grande alquimista que hemos conocido fue la Maestra."

"Sí, pero no hay Alquimistas Certificadas, Hermana." Al la miró. "Todas las mujeres alquimistas que conocemos no están certificadas."

"Creo que Alphonse está en lo cierto, Edward." Hawkeye frunció el ceño mientras intentaba recordar alguna mujer Alquimista Estatal. Como Al, sólo pudo pensar en alquimistas varones.

"Tiene que haber habido algunas en algún tiempo," protestó Ed. "No hay nada que les impida y la mayoría de las mujeres que hacían alquimia que conocimos eran muy talentosas."

"Creo que el ser clasificadas como un 'perro de los militares' pudo haberlas disuadido de postular, Edward. Si mal no recuerdo ésa era tu expresión favorita cuando recién te enlistaste." Dijo Mustang.

"¿Pero por qué ninguna postuló desde entonces? Al me dijo que los Alquimistas Estatales tienen ahora cierta autonomía." Edward le frunció el ceño.

"Porque todavía es visto como servicio militar, Edward." Respondió Mustang. "Si ellas aprobaran, existe un servicio obligatorio de doce meses. La milicia todavía quiere mantener un control sobre los alquimistas del país, sólo por si acaso. Únicamente después de eso es que ellas pueden decidir. Pueden permanecer con los militares o aceptar un contrato de un Laboratorio del Estado u otra instalación para investigación. Algunas incluso probablemente decidirían no ir más allá y dejarían que sus acreditaciones caducasen."

"¿Por qué alguien haría eso?" Ed lucía bastante perpleja. Después de todo, la alquimia era la cosa más cercana a su corazón. Ella no podía imaginarse dejando de buena gana que ésta se perdiera por nada del mundo. Cuatro años sin ella había sido una tortura que nunca quería volver a experimentar. Y ser parte de un equipo y ser capaz de usar su alquimia era acaso la cosa más gratificante que podía imaginar.

"No todos son unos locos de la alquimia como tú Hermana." Al sonrió y Ed le respondió la sonrisa al escuchar esa expresión.

"Bueno, creo que falta como una semana o algo así, así que debería de tener tiempo de sobra para revisar lo que necesito. El examen no puede haber cambiado tanto."

"No, sigue siendo el mismo. Escrito, entrevista y práctico." Replicó Al. Parpadeó ante un súbito pensamiento. "También tendrás un nuevo título. Me pregunto cómo te vas a llamar ahora."

"Acero claro está, Al." Dijo Ed con un encogimiento de hombros. "¿Qué otro más?"

"No puedes simplemente volver a ser Acero, Hermana."

"Sí que puedo, Al." Ed lo miró. "Es una condición para volver a enlistarme. Cuando apruebe…"

"Si es que apruebas." Mustang dijo blandamente sin hacer pausa en su lectura.

"_Cuando_ apruebe, obtendré mi título de vuelta y una promoción a Teniente Coronel." Ed sonrió socarronamente.

"¿Pero por qué Hermana? ¿Por qué no tener un nuevo nombre y dejar que Acero quede en el pasado? Al estaba desconcertado.

"Porque Acero no está muerto, Al. Yo no estoy en el pasado y es una parte mía demasiado grande para dejarla ir. Discúlpame pero me rehúso a ser el…" Ed agitó sus manos en el aire. "el _Dorado Alquimista de las Flores._ Lo siento Hermano, no puedo hacer eso. Yo fui… yo _soy_ el Alquimista de Acero. Significa que estoy en casa cada vez que lo escuche, Al. Que estoy de vuelta, que estoy real y verdaderamente de vuelta." Su voz decayó ligeramente en sus últimas palabras y Al cerró sus ojos brevemente, reprendiéndose en silencio por su estupidez de no ver lo que eso significaba para ella. Recordó la expresión de dolor en los ojos ella de hacía un rato. Ed quería toda la tranquilidad que pudiera encontrar y mantener. Al se dio cuenta de cuánto había extrañado su hermana el estar aquí con ellos… con él.

Al se movió y se sentó junto a ella en el sofá y la jaló en un repentino abrazo. Los ojos de Ed se agrandaron pero sonrió y lo abrazó también.

"Idiota Al." Susurró. Y Al oyó el 'Hermano' que ella no dijo.

"¿Sólo dos años de paga retroactiva, Edward?" Preguntó Mustang mientras colocaba sus iniciales en la página pertinente.

"Sí, nosotros pensamos que era un compromiso razonable." Ed miró por encima el hombro de Al al General de Brigada. "Y la promoción debería de guardar relación con la que hubiera tenido de haber permanecido aquí durante los últimos cuatro años."

"¿Nosotros?" Preguntó Al y soltó a Edward y se sentó más erguido en el sofá.

"Sí, el Fuhrer y yo. Es un buen tipo, pienso que te llevarías bien con él, Al."

Al miró a su hermana con curiosidad. Parecía bastante relajada. Recordó sus duras palabras de un rato atrás y todavía sentía remordimiento por haberlas dicho. Pero Ed parecía haberse recuperado de su conmoción y había empezado a mirar hacia adelante. No que su hermana haya visto hacia atrás alguna vez, pero ciertamente había recuperado su equilibrio emocional bastante rápido. Al se había encontrado con el Fuhrer en varias ocasiones pero nunca había tenido mucho que hacer con él y ambos apenas habían intercambiado más que unas cuantas oraciones. Edward y el Fuhrer obviamente habían hecho mucho más que eso. Y lo que sea que haya cubierto la conversación había ayudado a su hermana a recuperarse. Hacer arreglos para su propia resurrección era probablemente lo que justo había necesitado Ed.

Ed se estiró y observó a Mustang firmar un papel antes de cerrar la carpeta.

"Creo que eso es todo." Dijo mientras se la pasaba a Hawkeye. "Pero tienes que aprobar el examen, Edward."

"Lo aprobaré, Mustang. No hay problema." Ed se echó hacia atrás en el sofá luciendo confiada.

Al miró a uno y luego al otro e intercambió una rápida mirada con Hawkeye. Ella asintió ligeramente. Ambos reconocían el inicio de otra ronda de Ed provocando y Mustang atacando. Al se levantó abruptamente.

"Vamos Hermana, déjame mostrarte nuestro nuevo dormitorio y te dejaré para que te alistes para el estudio." Dijo a toda prisa. Ed lo miró y arqueó una ceja. Sabía lo que él estaba haciendo y sonrió.

"Está bien, Al. Lo dejaremos así por esta vez, ¿no es así Bastardo?" Ed le sonrió socarronamente a Mustang mientras se ponía de pie e iba al perchero a recoger su abrigo.

Roy Mustang captó el centelleo en los ojos de Hawkeye y asintió. "En efecto, no quisiera demorar tu retorno a la gloria alquímica, Full…_petal_." Sonrió socarronamente, incapaz de resistirse. (1)

Edward ya estaba en la mitad del camino hacia el escritorio de Mustang antes que de Al pudiera cogerla del cuello de su abrigo y casi hizo atorar a su hermana cuando éste jaló fuerte hacia atrás. El vocabulario de Edward y el nivel de decibeles eran impresionantes, así como lo era la gran rajadura en el escritorio de Mustang por su cuchilla de automail.

Mustang tenía sus guantes a medio poner y listos para chasquear cuando la bala de Hawkeye prácticamente le rozó la oreja. Su grito de 'autodefensa' no fue considerado en el momento en que ella lo volvía a apuntar. La segunda bala sacudió sus cabellos cuando él empezó a ordenarle a Edward que reparara su escritorio y pagara los daños.

Edward forcejeó en el agarre de su hermano y recurrió a maldecir a voz en cuello a Mustang en alemán. Éste ignoró la caliente punta del cañón del revólver de Hawkeye al lado de su cabeza y respondió maldiciendo igual de fuerte en Xingalés.

Havoc y Breda estaban riéndose en la puerta mientras que Falman y Fuery compartían una amplia sonrisa y continuaban trabajando.

* * *

La oficina del General Lin jamás había escuchado ruidos como los que de pronto se elevaban en la tranquila oficina del General de Brigada Mustang. Una secretaria que fue despachada hacia la puerta de al lado para informarse regresó abruptamente luciendo pálida y temblorosa. Su reporte acerca del lenguaje y los eventos que se estaban sucediendo tuvieron al General telefoneando a la oficina del Fuhrer y solicitando un requerimiento para reubicar su oficina… a algún lugar… cualquier otro lugar.

* * *

Edward miró alrededor del dormitorio compartido y sonrió. Los dormitorios militares eran los mismos en todas partes. Pequeños y diminutos pero al menos esta vez Al no era una gran armadura y eso hacía que la habitación pareciera más grande. El área de estar tenía un sofá incómodo a la vista y una silla hundida contra una pared. Un escritorio y un librero estaban contra el otro lado entre dos puertas. Una ventana con un pequeño fregadero y lo que podría llamarse en términos generales una cocina pequeña estaban al otro extremo de la puerta principal. Dos camas de una plaza se encontraban detrás de una puerta y Ed pudo ver sus maletas apiladas en una de las camas. El pequeño baño detrás de la otra puerta fue mucho más apreciado. Ellos siempre habían logrado conseguir un dormitorio con baño debido al automail de Ed. Ella nunca había querido usar las instalaciones comunes y tener a la gente mirando fijamente las cicatrices y el automail. Al explicó que ahora podía tener acceso al baño de mujeres si ella lo necesitaba y le dio una llave que abría la puerta entre las dos áreas.

Ed se encogió de hombros. "Puedo simplemente alquimizar el seguro de la puerta si lo necesito Al. Y de todas formas podemos manejar una lista de turnos para nuestra habitación."

"Te demoras más de lo que te demorabas antes Hermana."

"Lo sé." Ed miró dentro de la alacena debajo de la única hornilla sobre el banco. "Esto de ser mujer es por momentos incómodo, eso es seguro. Hmmm, necesitamos conseguir una cafetera. Y tazas, y también una tostadora, creo yo."

"Bueno, primero lo primero como diría la Abuela," dijo Ed mientras iba hacia el sofá. Aplaudió y colocó sus manos sobre el sofá y luego la silla y aunque ninguna pieza del mobiliario era elegante o con estilo, ciertamente parecían mucho más cómodas.

Ed se tumbó en el sofá y sonrió. "Sí, definitivamente mucho mejor."

Al miró el escritorio y el librero. "Al menos hay espacio para que estudies, Hermana. Tenemos que comer en el Comedor esta noche y comprar algo de comida mañana."

"Primero lo primero, Alphonse." La voz de Ed era intencionada. Al se volteó y se encontró con la intensa mirada de su hermana.

"El agua roja."

"Pensé que no ibas a ir al laboratorio…"

"No voy a ir. Le prometí al bastardo que no iría. No es sobre eso. Es sobre ti yendo a cualquier lugar cerca de esa maldita cosa." Ed permanecía sentada en el sofá y mantenía su voz baja pero Al podía ver el enfado en sus ojos. Ella estaba tratando de permanecer calmada y Al estaba bien al tanto de ello. Durante todo el día había sabido que esto vendría. Ninguna recriminación sino simplemente respuestas.

"Hermana…"

"Sabes lo peligroso que es, Al. Sabes de qué está hecha. ¿Cómo pensaste siquiera en usarla?"

"Edward… yo no…"

"Ésta es la razón por la que estabas tan nervioso de venir a Central, ¿no es cierto? Ésta es la razón por la que estabas tan reacio en dejar Resembool. ¡Ésta es la razón por la cual la mitad de tus notas de la investigación no están!" Ed se incorporó.

"¿Tú…sabes eso?" Al lucía atónito.

"Claro que lo sé. No soy estúpido, Al. He estado leyendo tus notas y diarios durante el pasado mes así que resulta poco sorprendente que me diera cuenta de que las listas de materiales y fórmulas no estaban ahí. Tú deliberadamente las excluiste."

"Sí." Al agachó brevemente su cabeza y luego levantó su barbilla. "Tenía que hacerlo, Hermana. No quería que supieras lo que hice."

"¿Por cuánto tiempo creías que podías ocultarlo Al? Ésa sería la primera cosa qué revisar cuando fuéramos a la biblioteca. Sin mencionar que todo eso del robo como que echó por los aires toda esperanza de mantenerlo en secreto de todos los demás."

"¿De qué otra forma podía conseguirla? Sé de qué está hecha tan bien como tú y ninguno de los dos hicimos jamás la nuestra."

"¿Así que piensas que sólo porque alguien más lo hizo, eso justifica que la uses?"

"¡Yo no la usé, Edward!" Al le lanzó una mirada asesina.

Ed parpadeó y se puso de pie. "¿No la usaste?" Ella repitió y su voz empezó a elevarse. "¿Entonces por qué cuernos la _robarías_?"

"Pensé que podría ser de ayuda."

"¿Tú _pensaste_? ¡Eso no suena a que tú hubieses estado pensando en lo absoluto! ¡Nada vale tanto para usar esa cosa!"

"¿Ni siquiera el traerte de regreso, Edward?"

Ed se detuvo. Al la estaba mirando con sus furiosos ojos grises.

"Dijiste que estabas feliz de estar de regreso aquí, Hermana. Dijiste que mientras estemos juntos nada más importaba. Dijiste que incluso ser mujer no importaba. Dijiste que estabas orgullosa de mí."

Ed sintió como si Al la hubiera golpeado justo atravesándole el corazón. Efectivamente había dicho todo eso y había hablado en serio. Ella todavía creía que era en serio.

"¿Estás dudando de lo que dije Hermano?" Dijo Ed, su voz baja y tímida.

"No, estoy dudando de que estuvieses escuchando lo que estoy diciendo." Al no amainaba. "Traerte de regreso era todo por lo que trabajaba. Pude haber usado _lo que sea_ para tener éxito. Incluso agua roja. Pero no la usé. Yo…no pude. Tal vez si la hubiese usado tú no serías mujer."

"Prefiero ser mujer que verte usándola."

Se quedaron parados en profundo silencio.

Ed miró a su hermano. Podía ver su determinación y fuerza. Vio su terquedad. Él había tomado sus propias decisiones y cometido sus propios errores. Ambos lo habían hecho pero nunca habían dejado que las recriminaciones los afectaran tanto. En parte Ed deseaba que pudieran salir y entrenar lucha o empezar una batalla de alquimia. Las interacciones físicas siempre habían resultado mejores que hablar. Ed no iba a disculparse por sus palabras y sabía que Al no esperaba eso. Y sabía que Al no se iba a disculpar por la suyas. Ninguno iba a retirar lo dicho.

"¿Cómo sabías que tenían agua roja allí?" Preguntó Ed con cautela, manteniendo su nivel de voz.

"Hughes tenía una lista de científicos que murieron o desaparecieron después del incidente del Laboratorio 5, ¿recuerdas?" Ed asintió. "Encontré los mismos apellidos en un tratado de silicatos y éste había sido financiado por ese laboratorio S14, así que fui a echar un vistazo." Replicó Al igual de cauteloso.

"¿Recordabas sus nombres?" Ed se encontraba bastante sorprendida.

"Estaba en un momento en que me memorizaba todo." Al dijo calmadamente.

Ambos volvieron a caer en silencio. Ellos recordaban ese tiempo y Ed supo exactamente por qué Al había estado memorizando todo. Ed cerró sus ojos por un momento.

"¿No vas a preguntar, Hermana?"

"No. No necesito hacerlo." Ed miró a Al y le lanzó una pequeña sonrisa triste. "Yo sé por qué no la usaste Al. Después de todo, yo no pude usarla en el Laboratorio 5 por la misma razón."

Ed vio relajarse los hombros de Al y levantó el mentón, estudiando a su hermano. No se había dado cuenta de que su confrontación lo había puesto tan tenso. Ellos rara vez estaban en desacuerdo, pero cuando lo estaban siempre sabían que nunca iban a ser juzgados por lo que hicieron. Pero la verdad ellos jamás habían llegado tan cerca de juzgarse entre ambos como lo habían hecho hoy.

Los dos suspiraron al mismo tiempo e iguales sonrisas irónicas cruzaron sus rostros, la que se convirtió en risas por parte de Ed cuando el estómago de Al rugió fuerte.

"Yo no tuve un largo almuerzo como tú, Hermana." Protestó Al, sonrojándose al mismo tiempo que empezaba también a reírse. La tensión disminuyó aún más y ambos se sonrieron.

"Entonces vamos a llevarte al comedor." Dijo Ed mientras cogía su abrigo y se lo lanzaba alrededor de sus hombros. "¿Qué tienen en el menú?"

"Generalmente hay pescado esta noche." Replicó Al mientras la seguía fuera de la habitación.

"Pienso que es mejor que nada." Ed sabía que todavía tenían más que discutir pero estaba dispuesta a dejarlo en espera hasta después de que su hermano hubiera comido.

* * *

Había una pequeña cola en el salón comedor, así que Ed y Al agarraron sus bandejas y esperaron en la cola. Al podía ver a algunos soldados mirando a Ed y se preguntaba cuanto tiempo tomaría hasta que Ed se diera cuenta. Avanzaron lentamente con el resto de la cola y pronto se encontraron llenando sus bandejas con el pescado y verduras de los contenedores calientes.

"¡Oye Al! ¡Ed!"

Ambos miraron alrededor y sonrieron cuando vieron a Breda saludándolos con la mano. Al levantó su mano en reconocimiento y tan pronto terminaron se dirigieron hacia él. Más soldados seguían sus movimientos. Algunos de ellos reconocieron a Al y el susurro inició con que la rubia que lo acompañaba era la que se había enfrentado ayer al General de Hielo. El hecho de que fueran reconocidos por dos de los del personal del General de Brigada lo confirmaba.

Fuery y Breda estaban en la mitad de su comida a juzgar por sus bandejas y Ed y Al se sentaron al costado de ellos.

"¿Cómo te encuentras hasta ahora, Ed?" Preguntó Breda.

"Como si estuviera en casa, Breda." Ed sonrió.

"Estás en casa, Ed. Todos estamos contentos de que estés de vuelta." Dijo Fuery.

"Al igual que Mustang." Rió Breda. "La oficina no había estado tan animada por años."

"¿Cuándo regresarás a la oficina, Edward?" Preguntó Fuery.

"No tengo idea. Al y yo tenemos mucha investigación por hacer." Masculló Ed entre una bocanada de pescado.

"No, me refería al trabajo. Tú vas a regresar con nosotros, ¿no es verdad?" Preguntó Fuery, sus ojos casi rogando detrás de sus anteojos.

Ed y Al intercambiaron una rápida mirada antes de que ambos miraran a Fuery.

"¿Qué te pasa, Kain?" Breda sonaba sorprendido.

"Necesitamos a Ed de regreso con nosotros. Él es parte de nuestro equipo tanto como tú y yo. Seguro que puedes ver eso Breda." Dijo Fuery con gran ansiedad, olvidando el cambio de género de Ed en su deseo de hacerse entender.

"No será como en los viejos tiempos Fuery." Ed dijo con tono confundido.

"Eso lo sé Ed. No quiero que regresen los viejos tiempos." Fuery trataba de explicarles a todos. "Lo que estoy diciendo es que estando tú de regreso hace que estemos completos." Hizo una pausa y miró sus rostros. "No me estoy dejando entender, ¿no es cierto?"

"En realidad no, Fuery." Ed le sonrió ampliamente y se encogió de hombros. "Pero está bien." Ed miró a su hermano y elevó una ceja. Al suspiró y asintió. Ed le sonrió socarronamente.

"Y Fuery, sí, Regresaré a la oficina. Después de los exámenes de Alquimia."

"¿En serio?" Fuery lucía muy complacido e incluso Breda sonrió ampliamente.

"Si apruebas, Hermana."

"No empieces, Al. Ya tengo suficiente con el bastardo haciendo eso." Ed frunció el ceño y le ondeó el tenedor a su hermano. "Además alguien te tiene que reemplazar cuando te vayas."

"¿Irte? ¿Al?" Breda quedó boquiabierto y Fuery lucía asombrado.

"Oh sí." Dijo Ed con indiferencia.

"Hermana." Al dijo amenazante.

"Su renuncia tiene efecto en un par de meses." Continuó Ed alegremente, un travieso centelleo en sus ojos.

"Edward." La voz de Al decayó aún más.

"Además Winry está esperando por él." Ed picó otra pieza de pescado con su tenedor.

"¡Se acabó!" Al podía dibujar círculos más rápido que nadie y había perfeccionado un sencillo círculo de transmutación que ocultaba su fuerza. En tres segundos tenía el círculo listo y el brillante destello azul hizo que Ed se aventara hacia atrás en su silla para evitar la gran mano que brotó de la superficie de la mesa.

Mientras caía, ella aplaudió y golpeó el suelo, causando que la silla en la que estaba Al se active para envolverse alrededor de sus piernas.

"¿A qué estás jugando, Al?" Balbuceó ella mientras empezaba a levantarse. Rodó a un lado para evitar la punta que brotó del piso. Un rápido aplauso hizo que la mesa se moviera para atrapar los brazos de Al. Pero él sólo necesitó de otro rápido círculo para que la mesa se apartara.

Breda y Fuery tomaron rápidamente sus Fuentes y empezaron a alejarse, encontrando una mesa para sentarse y continuar observando el show. Los soldados más cerca de ellos lucían asustados y empezaron a alejarse rápidamente.

"Ya basta, Al." Dijo Ed mientras aplaudía y enviaba una gran mano para atrapar a su hermano. La mano erró cuando Al cayó hacia atrás, con silla y todo. Otro aplauso lo tuvo hundiéndose dentro del piso.

Ella caminó hacia él y se sentó a su costado.

"¿Te sientes mejor?" Preguntó, sonriéndole y vio que él le devolvía la sonrisa.

"Tregua." Replicó él.

"De acuerdo," y ella aplaudió y lo liberó del piso.

"Me siento tan contenta de que ustedes dos lograran resolver sus diferencias sin mi intervención." Ellos voltearon y Hawkeye estaba allí parada luciendo bastante severa, su revólver desenfundado y sostenido en su costado. Ambos le sonrieron descaradamente y ella tuvo que aguantarse la risa.

"No te preocupes Hawkeye. Repararemos este desastre antes que siquiera nos los pidas. "Ed sonrió ligeramente mientras enderezaba una de las sillas.

"Yo no iba a pedirlo, Edward. Yo iba a _decirte_ que lo hagas." Sus ojos estaban sonriendo mientras mantenía su severa fachada.

Breda y Fuery llegaron. "Echaste a perder toda la diversión, Hawkeye." Dijeron.

"Mejor yo que el General de Brigada. Si él hubiera venido dudo mucho que en estos momentos existiera un salón comedor."

"Sí, eso es verdad." Fuery asintió al tiempo que Al reparaba la mesa y Ed ponía el piso derecho.

"¿Necesito saber qué inició todo esto?" Preguntó suavemente Hawkeye mirando a un rostro y al otro. Los Elric menearon sus cabezas después de una rápida mirada.

"La renuncia de Al, creo. Pero el General de Brigada no la va a aceptar, ¿verdad?" Fuery dijo de repente.

Hawkeye levantó una ceja. "Eso le concierne al General de Brigada y a Alphonse, Fuery." Dijo con calma.

Ed se había sentado de nuevo en la mesa y había logrado salvar los restos de sus comidas. Un rápido aplauso y recalentó las bandejas. Le pasó su bandeja a Al e inclinó su cabeza hacia Fuery y parpadeó sus ojos. Al rodó los suyos en respuesta y ella le frunció el ceño. Él le lanzó una mirada fulminante y los ojos de ella se entrecerraron en respuesta. Él suspiró y le hizo una mueca y ella le sonrió.

"Fuery, es verdad, voy a renunciar. En dos meses." Dijo Al.

"¿Pero por qué?" Preguntó Fuery.

"Porque he hecho lo que me había propuesto. Tú conoces la razón por la que me enrolé. Ed ahora está de vuelta y se quedará aquí." Al miró a Fuery y a Breda. "Además, no me estoy yendo mañana. Todavía quedan dos meses."

Ed los observaba, sus ojos dorados escudriñando a su hermano. Él ahora se encontraba mejor. Su pequeña escaramuza había removido lo último de su tensión. Podrían discutir de nuevo sobre el agua roja sin que ninguno termine envuelto en una reacción violenta emocional.

Hawkeye también estaba observando. Vio las profundidades en los ojos de Ed y se dio cuenta de que Edward había hecho más que simplemente crecer. En algún punto había encontrado una madurez más allá de sus años. Ahora por primera vez desde que vio a los Elric juntos no los vio como una unidad. Ellos eran individuos por derecho propio incluso cuando estuvieran juntos. Cuando recién los conoció, su unidad había sido algo palpable. No podías ver un Elric sin el otro. Cuando Edward había desaparecido, ella todavía había visto a Al como parte de 'los Elric'. Pero ahora veía cuánto habían cambiado ambos. Ella sospechaba que ésa era la razón por la que Fuery lucía tan molesto. Él estaba percibiendo los mismos cambios y eso lo estaba desconcertando. Breda y Falman eran más pragmáticos mientras Fuery siempre había sido más sensible.

El salón comedor se había tranquilizado y el área alrededor de sus mesa permaneció vacía al tiempo que los otros soldados permanecieron lejos de ellos. Todos habían visto las reacciones alquímicas y ninguno tenía ningún deseo de quedar atrapado en medio de otra disputa. La Capitán Hawkeye también era un elemento disuasivo. Su destreza en puntería y su calificación eran bien conocidas y nadie nunca se cruzaba en su camino. Todos se aliviaron cuando los cinco salieron y pudieron chismear sin temor.

* * *

Ed y Al se pasaron el resto de la noche acomodando sus cosas en la habitación. Al bajó a las oficinas de en frente para telefonear a Winry y pedirle sus diarios y notas y ella había reaccionado ruidosamente cuando le contó el por qué. Le había prometido hacer que Ed la llamase tan pronto como pudiera.

Ed sólo rió cuando Al le contó sobre la reacción de Winry y dijo que llamaría mañana.

Los estantes de libros empezaron a llenarse cuando Al puso sus notas y diarios en ellos. Hicieron una lista de los libros que pensaban que Ed necesitaría revisar antes del examen y prepararon un plan de estudio. El cual se redujo a Ed leyendo por aproximadamente dieciséis horas cada día.

"Eso parece un poco extremo, Hermana." Dijo Al luego que lo volvió a mirar.

"En realidad no, Al. Después de todo, no es que yo pueda hacer algo más, ¿no es así?" Ella sonrió ampliamente. "Hasta que apruebe estoy aquí en confinamiento, no tengo ningún estatus oficial. Puedo comprar algunas provisiones ocasionalmente lo cual me dará un respiro."

"¿Y qué pasa si repruebas?"

"No empieces con eso Al. Ambos lo hemos aprobado. Sé lo que me voy a encontrar. En todo caso la parte más difícil será la entrevista." Ed hizo una pausa y se reclinó en su silla. "La última vez sabía por qué me estaba enlistando. Esta vez mis razones no están muy claras."

"Estoy seguro de que aprobarás, Hermana. Yo estaré ahí contigo."

"Sé que estarás Al." Ed le sonrió. "Tú siempre has estado aquí conmigo."

"Y tú siempre has estado aquí conmigo." Replicó Al.

* * *

El amor fraternal se quedó tirado en el camino en cuanto Ed se despertó la mañana siguiente y sintió la necesidad de asfixiar a su roncador hermano. Gruñó en silencio al reconocer el síntoma y gateó por su cama para llegar hasta el pie de ella y buscar su maleta. Allí revisó el pequeño calendario que la Abuela había sido tan considerada en darle. Ed maldijo entre dientes. Genial, época del periodo.

El momento no era exactamente el mejor, pero ella supuso que era mejor quitarse los cambios de humor de encima antes del examen. Además, cualquier otra mujer parecía ser capaz de hacerles frente. Ella no se perdonaría si no podía hacerlo también. Sólo tenía que encontrar una manera que le permitiera ser una persona normal en vez del monstruo hormonal que había sido la última vez. Ed salió de la cama, cogió su ropa y se fue al baño.

Mientras estaba parado bajo la ducha, sonrió. Con ésta ya eran dos veces. Las ganas de sofocar a Al parecía ser el inicio de cada ciclo. Lo que estaba bien mientras Al estuviera aquí. ¿Qué iba a hacer él cuando Al ya no esté aquí? Se encogió de hombros. Estoy seguro de que habrá algo igual de bueno, pensó. Le tendría que contar a Al cuando despierte. Él no quería que Al tuviera una idea errada cuando le empiece a gruñir como lo había hecho la vez anterior. Al menos Al podía esconderse en la biblioteca. Y si se concentraba lo suficiente, Ed estaba más que seguro de que podía evitar algo de la irritabilidad estudiando.

Mientas continuaba lavándose y vistiéndose, Ed se regañó a sí mismo por lo que había sucedido vez anterior. Tendría que salir a comprar algunas cosas. Como chocolate, mermelada y té para empezar. La Abuela le había dado el paño caliente y tenía provisiones suficientes para este sangrado. Esta vez se sintió bastante bien preparado para el ciclo. Sabía qué esperar, él podía hacer esto.

Cuando Ed salió del baño, Al estaba esperando su turno, así que Ed tuvo que esperar antes de poder contarle a su hermano lo que estaba a punto de venírseles encima.

* * *

Al lucía adecuadamente horrorizado y luchó contra el sonrojo que lo amenazaba. Él no había olvidado los cambios de humor que Ed había mostrado la vez anterior y no le gustaba la idea de estar confinado en el dormitorio con ella.

"Tenemos que planear detenidamente con lógica Al." Dijo Ed mientras observaba a Al recobrar la calma.

"¿Cómo va a ayudar la lógica, Hermana?"

"Las mujeres hacen esto todo el tiempo así que yo también puedo. Sólo necesitamos tener un plan. Es solamente por tres días, Al."

"Pensé que dijiste que eso podría variar."

"Eso es lo que la Abuela y los libros dicen pero necesitamos tener algún espacio de tiempo base con el cual trabajar."

Al asintió, eso tenía algo de sentido. Pero se preguntaba cuánto iba a ayudar la lógica durante un ciclo que a Al le daba la impresión que era demasiado emotivo como para que la lógica tuviera efecto alguno.

"Necesitamos ir de compras Al. No quiero ir al comedor cada vez que quiera una tostada con mermelada o una taza de té."

"Puede que esta vez no quieras una tostada con mermelada, Hermana."

"¡Al! tú sabes a lo que me refiero." Ed le lanzó una mirada asesina a su hermano y se forzó a tragarse su irritabilidad. Ella podía hacer esto. Al ocultó su sonrisa mientras oía el tono en sus palabras. Esto de vivir al límite con un Edward preparado para explotar podría ser bastante divertido.

"El bastardo no debe saberlo, Al." Indicó claramente Ed.

"¿Por qué no, Hermana? Tienes que decírselo, si no ¿cómo puedes obtener días libres?"

"Al, ¿sabes cómo es cuando ambos estamos en la misma habitación…?" Ella preguntó y él asintió en respuesta. "Ahora, ¿puedes imaginarte lo que sería si estoy en medio de un momento de irritación y él hace uno de sus sabihondos comentarios?"

Al abrió su boca en un silencioso 'Oh'. Sí, él ahora entendía perfectamente. Necesitarían reconstruir Central si eso ocurriera. "Entonces, ¿qué quieres hacer Hermana?"

"Se lo contaremos a Hawkeye. Incluso ni Mustang le preguntaría." Ambos estuvieron de acuerdo en ello. "Aunque no creo que tengamos que preocuparnos esta vez, Al. Todos ellos saben que estoy estudiando para el examen así que saben que no estaré mucho en la oficina esta semana. Y ellos no son de los que vienen de visita."

"Yo quería empezar con nuestra investigación, Hermana." Dijo Al casi vacilante.

"Puedes hacerlo Al. Te mantendré fuera de la línea de fuego por decir algo." Ed sonrió ampliamente ante la mirada de alivio que cruzó el rostro de su hermano. "Y si puedes traer un poco por aquí, eso me ayudará a mantenerme distraído."

"Por supuesto, Hermana, y mis otras anotaciones llegarán en un par de días así que habrá bastantes cosas para que hagas." Al hizo una pausa. "Dijiste que hoy telefonearías a Winry, Hermana."

Ed asintió. "Sí, creo que mejor hago eso antes que me ponga demasiado irritable."

* * *

Ed estaba irritable al momento que dejó el teléfono. Winry no había estado complacida acerca de su re-enlistamiento, principalmente porque temía que eso hiciese que Al desista de renunciar. Le había tomado a Ed media hora para convencerla de lo contrario. Para ese momento Al había ido para la biblioteca y Ed se sintió irracionalmente resentido de no poder entrar a la biblioteca mientras que su hermano sí podía.

Se obligó a relajarse y después de caminar de regreso a su cuarto y agarrar su largo abrigo azul se sintió más calmado. Metió algunas cosas en sus bolsillos y salió, casi con ansias de dar una vuelta por los mercados. Mientras más pronto comprara esas cosas, más pronto podría perderse en sus estudios.

* * *

Ed se estaba sintiendo bastante contenta consigo misma mientras deambulaba por el área descubierta del mercado. Había conseguido comprar la mayoría de las cosas que quería e incluso algunas cosas extra. Inclusive había logrado controlar la irritabilidad que había sentido en el supermercado cuando las colas habían sido lentas y el desgraciado de la caja aún más lento. No le había maldecido demasiado al idiota que se había colado delante de ella y una rápida ondeada de un puño de automail había solucionado ese problema.

Ahora caminaba despacio, zigzagueando por entre el gentío de la mañana buscando el último par de cosas que necesitaba. Un destello rojo llamó su atención y se hizo paso por unos compradores para ver qué era. Era del mismo tono de su viejo abrigo.

Ed miró fijamente. Era seda. Un suave pijama de seda roja. Con ribete de oro.

"Te quedaría bien Edward."

Ed giró y se encontró con la Capitán Hawkeye sonriéndole.

"¡Mierda Hawkeye! Me diste un susto del demonio." Ed pudo sentir su corazón agitándose y respiró hondo.

Hawkeye rió y Ed se la quedó mirando. Hawkeye tenía el cabello amarrado en una baja cola de caballo y estaba casualmente vestida con pantalones de vestir y un suave suéter de cuello 'v'. Lucía completamente diferente a lo que Ed estaba acostumbrada a ver.

"Te ves tan diferente, Hawkeye." Dijo Ed, sus ojos muy abiertos. "Sin el uniforme y todo eso." Gesticuló con su mano.

Hawkeye sonrió. "Ed, por favor llámame Riza."

"Okay, Riza." Ed le devolvió la sonrisa. "Aunque se siente raro llamarte así. La mitad del tiempo todavía quiero llamarte Teniente."

"Te acostumbrarás Edward."

"Todos me paran diciendo eso." Dijo Ed, un apretado tono en su voz. Se estaba empezando a aburrir de escuchar aquella frase y tuvo que respirar hondo un par de veces para controlar la ola de rabia irracional que la invadió.

"¿Te sientes bien, Edward?" Preguntó Hawkeye, había preocupación en sus cálidos ojos.

"Sí, estoy bien, Haw… Riza. Sólo un poco irritable eso es todo. Tensión pre menstrual es como lo llama la Abuela." Ed volvió a mirar la seda roja y se perdió completamente la expresión divertida que cruzó por el rostro de Hawkeye.

"¿Edward?" Hawkeye dijo lentamente.

"¿Hmm?"

"¿Tienes SPM?" Preguntó con voz controlada.

"¿SPM? ¿Qué es eso?"

"Síndrome pre menstrual. Antes lo llamaban tensión pre menstrual."

Ed asintió. "Sí. Tiendo a ponerme bastante irritable con ello. Pero no se lo cuentes al bastardo, Hawkeye. Si me sonríe socarronamente es probable que le arranque la cabeza. Y ésta es sólo la segunda vez que lo he tenido así que todavía estoy aprendiendo cómo lidiar con todo esto del maldito periodo."

"No diré nada Edward. De hecho Edward, si fuera tú tampoco se lo mencionaría a ninguno de los demás."

"¿Por qué no Riza? Digo, Havoc lo sabría, ambos viven juntos, no es cierto. Quiero decir que Al lo sabe porque compartimos un dormitorio. Pero me imagino que los otros probablemente no hayan tenido demasiado contacto con ello." Dijo Edward mientras lo consideraba detenidamente.

Las mejillas de Hawkeye se pusieron ligeramente rosas. Descubrió que un Edward femenino era definitivamente diferente que cualquier otra mujer que conocía. "No es un asunto que se discute en compañía mixta Edward. Todos están al tanto de ello, pero simplemente no se habla al respecto."

"¿Pero sí está bien si nosotros hablamos de ello?" Ed preguntó con curiosidad.

"Sí, porque ambas somos mujeres."

"Bueno, tú lo serás, Riza. Pero yo no." Ed hizo una pausa. "Digo, yo sé que soy una pero no me siento como una." Paró de hablar cuando Hawkeye negó con su cabeza.

"Edward, relájate. Esto no es algo que necesites justificar ni a ti ni a nadie." Hawkeye le sonrió. "Tú eres Edward, y hombre o mujer, siempre has sido alguien a quien consideré un amigo." Ed le devolvió la sonrisa.

"Entonces, ¿qué estás comprando Ed?" Preguntó Hawkeye y escuchó mientras Ed recitaba su lista.

"Hay unos buenos té de hierbas que te pueden ayudar, Edward. Te los mostraré."

"Gracias, Haw… Riza. Sé que Al estaría complacido si no estoy tan salvaje como lo estuve la última vez." Ed recogió sus paquetes y se preparó para seguir a Hawkeye.

"¿No vas a comprar el pijama, Ed?" Preguntó Hawkeye.

"Uh no. ¿Por qué?"

"Estabas parada allí mirándolo Edward. Generalmente eso es un signo de que una mujer está considerando comprarlo."

Ed lucía un poco desconcertada. "Yo sólo me fijé en él porque era del mismo color que mi viejo abrigo. Yo ya tengo un pijama, no necesito dos juegos." Miró a Hawkeye. "Entonces, ¿si miro cualquier cosa la gente va a asumir que estoy pensando en comprarla?"

"No todo Ed, pero sí. Especialmente si es ropa."

"Eso parece bastante sesgado, Riza. Quiero decir, si te viera mirando revólveres yo sabría enseguida que los comprarías. Jamás pensaría eso si te viera mirando ropa." Ed dijo con seriedad.

Dos segundos más tarde Edward abrió mucho sus ojos y su rostro palideció en cuanto las palabras que acababa de decir se conectaron con su mente. Edward no había visto ningún arma visible en Hawkeye pero sabía que estaba ahí en algún lugar.

"Lo siento, Riza… Hawkeye digo… yo no quise decir que nunca pensaría en ti no comprando ropa, pero es que yo nunca…"

"Edward." Hawkeye observó su balbuceo y rió. "Está bien. No estoy ofendida. Sí entendí lo que quisiste decir." Notó el color regresando al rostro de Ed y comenzó a darse cuenta lo difícil que iba a ser para Edward el enfrentarse con todo un nuevo conjunto de valores y percepciones. Aunque Hawkeye tenía la impresión de que Edward no estaba consciente de la mayoría de las expectativas que la sociedad ponía en las mujeres. Su asombro de ayer al darse cuenta que las mujeres jamás se convertían en Alquimistas Estatales se le vino a la mente.

Riza estaba sobrecogida con la idea de que Edward probablemente _nunca_ vería esas expectativas. Toda su vida como _hombre_ había sido influenciada por mujeres, fuertes y formidables mujeres. Su madre lo había criado a él y a Alphonse por sí sola. No había habido ninguna delineación del rol madre/padre durante su niñez. La madre había hecho todo. Y después de su muerte, esa formidable anciana Pinako había cuidado de ellos. Habían crecido con Winry. Y además estaba su Maestra. Hawkeye la había conocido brevemente y había pasado un día en su compañía después que Edward había desaparecido. Recordaba el miedo que Al había sentido de ella. Izumi Curtis incluso la había hecho pensar dos veces.

El servicio militar de Edward también había sido influenciado por mujeres fuertes. Ella y Maria Ross lo habían disciplinado y en alguna ocasión lo hicieron continuar. Incluso alguno de sus adversarios habían sido mujeres. Miró a Edward. No, él jamás vería a las mujeres como algo menos que individuos por derecho propio. Él veía a _todos_ como individuos, lo cual era probablemente la razón por la cual todavía no se veía a sí mismo como mujer. Y Hawkeye entendió que cuando Edward se acepte a sí mismo como mujer no sería como reconocimiento de que su _ser_ fuera mujer sino de que _Edward_ fuera mujer.

Hawkeye de pronto sonrió ampliamente. Edward necesitaba aprender un poquito del ser mujer, ella no tenía idea de cómo _pensaban_ las mujeres y Riza decidió que echar un pequeño vistazo por dentro beneficiaría a Edward.

"Edward, necesitas comprar ese pijama." Dijo con voz de oficina.

"Pero te acabo de decir, Hawkeye. Tengo…"

"Edward. Necesitas más de uno y toda mujer debería tener un par de pijamas de seda en algún momento de su vida." Indicó Hawkeye.

Ed frunció el ceño. "¿Es como la regla de la Abuela de que la lencería necesita encaje?" Preguntó con curiosidad.

"Sí." Hawkeye suavizó su postura. "Edward, puedo ver que no tienes idea de lo que significa ser mujer. Que permanezcas siendo mujer en el futuro es ajeno a mi persona. Pero mientras lo seas, deberías aprovecharlo al máximo. Después del examen, tú y yo vamos a salir a almorzar. Ahora compra el pijama y no lo uses hasta que apruebes el examen."

"¿Por qué no antes?" Ed estaba confundida. "¿Cuál es el punto de comprarlo ahora?, ¿por qué no esperar y comprarlo luego?"

"Eso frustraría el propósito." Ella sonrió ante la confundida expresión en los ojos dorados. "Edward, prometo que si no lo has averiguado, entonces te lo explicaré…_después_ del examen."

Ed sintió que Riza Hawkeye de pronto se había puesto los zapatos de su Maestra y tuvo que contenerse un estremecimiento. Había sentido en las palabras de Hawkeye, pero sentido de qué exactamente era lo que la tenía confundida.

Ed compró el pijama y lo colocó en lo más profundo de la bolsa. Hawkeye sonrió ante el ceño fruncido en su rostro mientras le enseñaba a Ed el camino hacia el pequeño puesto donde se vendían los mejores té de hierbas.

* * *

Cuando Edward regresó al dormitorio, sacó el pijama y lo colocó sobre la cama. Puso el resto de las compras a un lado y preparó uno de los té de hierbas antes de regresar y mirarlo fijamente.

Le frunció el ceño al pijama. Hawkeye había dicho que no lo usara hasta después del examen, entonces ¿Qué se supone que debía de hacer con él hasta ese entonces? Miró hacia la cómoda. Él ya tenía sus dos cajones llenos con toda la ropa que Winry había insistido que empacara. Lanzó un suspiro cuando recordó la época cuando él nunca había tenido que preocuparse con esa clase de cosas. Cuando todas sus pertenencias cabían en una maleta y luego en un cajón si tenía que desempacar. Parecía que el pijama se podía arrugar fácilmente y gruñó. No había dónde colgarlo. El respaldar de una silla era lo más cercano a un colgador que se le venía a la mente. Podía sentir que empezaba a ponerse irritable y tomó un sorbo de su té.

Por poco escupió sobre el pijama. Hizo un esfuerzo por tragarlo y entonces miró con más detenimiento al coloreado líquido rojo. La caja decía manzanilla y frambuesa. No era tan dulce como había pensado que sería la frambuesa. Azúcar, él tenía que ponerle azúcar.

Cuando estuvo lo suficientemente dulce, regresó al pijama y con resignada expresión en el rostro, aplaudió y formó una fila de pequeñas puntas a lo largo de una de las paredes. Colgó el pijama en una de ellas. Al se iba a reír de él, eso era más que seguro.

**

* * *

**

Al sí que se rió cuando vio el pijama. Dejó de hacerlo en el momento en que Ed le contó que Hawkeye le había hecho comprarlo. Ambos le dieron vueltas a las razones que Hawkeye pudo haber tenido antes de entretenerse con las anotaciones de Al.

La noche pasó tranquila. Ed estaba bastante contenta con la forma como había transcurrido el día. Obviamente el saber qué esperar se había llevado una gran parte del cambio emocional. El dolor físico y los calambres también eran menores pero tuvo que buscar el paño caliente a medida que transcurría la noche y se acurrucó alrededor de él cuando fue a la cama y se quedó dormida con esa endemoniada seda roja frente a sus ojos.

* * *

Tres días después Edward se encontraba maldiciendo a la puerta cerrada del baño.

"Vamos Al, ¡apúrate!"

"Tú te tardas horas aquí dentro, Hermana. ¡Es mi turno!"

"¡Pero yo lo necesito, tú no!" Ser mujer era definitivamente una desventaja hoy. Si fuera todavía hombre simplemente hubiese entrado y a nadie le hubiera importado, pero no, hermanos y hermanas no podían hacer eso. Pasó sus dedos por su cabello y tiró de él.

"¡Anda a usar el otro baño, Hermana!" Gritó Al.

"Tú sólo quieres que no te pesque sangrando otra vez." Dijo Ed de mal humor. Demonios Al, era de esperarse que haya pensado en eso. "Además todas mis cosas están allí."

"¡Fue un accidente!" Protestó Al a voz en cuello, mientras abría la puerta y lanzaba la toalla de Ed y el detestable neceser. Cerró rápidamente la puerta mientras Ed reía por lo bajo. Sí, había habido un pequeño corte en la barbilla de Al.

Ed cogió una camiseta limpia y jeans y se los puso al hombro.

"Te veo luego Al. ¡No te cortes demasiado!" Rió. Al había empezado a afeitarse a pesar de la afirmación de Ed de que realmente no necesitaba hacerlo. Su vello facial era bastante delgado, no se notaba tanto. Pero Breda y Havoc se habían estado burlando de él. Ed le había dicho que no fuera tonto y que agradezca que no tuviera que afeitarse las piernas como él sí tenía que hacerlo.

Edward dejó su habitación y caminó hacia la puerta de seguridad que separaba los cuarteles de hombres y mujeres. Se sentía un poco renuente mientras usaba su llave y abría tentativamente la puerta para revelar un corredor exactamente igual al que estaba detrás de él. Se sentía como si estuviera en territorio enemigo y caminó silenciosamente por el pasillo hacia la puerta bajo el gran cartel.

La habitación estaba vacía cuando entró. Brillaban relucientes azulejos blancos y lavamanos de porcelana. Los espejos estaban brillantemente iluminados y se sintió un poco asombrado. Todo era tan limpio y liso. Tan diferente al gris y al acero del baño de hombres. Miró a su alrededor y encontró un cubículo con una repisa y un perchero e incluso un asiento. Se encontró a sí mismo empezando a sonreír. Esto era semejante al lujo. ¿Todos los baños de mujeres eran así?

Colocó sus ropas sobre el asiento y miró alrededor del cubículo. Las paredes divisorias casi llegaban al techo, no a la altura de los hombros como el de los hombres. Era como tener su propio baño privado. Cerró la puerta detrás suyo y abrió la ducha. No pudo dejar de sonreír. Al podría acaparar el baño de su dormitorio todo lo que quisiera, decidió Ed. Éste era un acuerdo del cual él estaba más que feliz.

Ed pasó un largo rato en la ducha. Ésta era probablemente la mejor parte de las instalaciones militares, pensó. Siempre había abundante agua caliente. Se lavó en cabello y logró afeitarse las piernas sin recibir ningún corte. Sonrió ante ello.

Ed se puso su camiseta y sus jeans y cogió el neceser, buscando su cepillo de pelo. Acababa de salir de la puerta del cubículo con su toalla todavía puesta sobre la cabeza cuando la otra puerta se abrió y entró media docena de mujeres soldados.

* * *

**Nota de la Traductora:**

(1) Full_petal_: Okay, para todos los que me han seguido antes en Full Circle saben cómo me pongo cuando no encuentro cómo traducir al español algo con doble sentido. En este caso no es tanto así. No encontré ni la más remota palabra que derive de 'Acero' a algo que tenga que ver con flores (Le dedicaría el próximo capítulo a esa linda persona). Es que luego del título del Alquimista de las Flores resulta obvio que Roy hiciera una broma jugando con las palabras. _Petal_ significa 'pétalo' en español… ahora entienden mi angustia. Sorry si lo dejo así, no fui la única, ni a Seika ni a shao-kino se nos ocurrió algo así de bueno.

Ahora vean lo que les escribió Silken

**Shiji:**Thank you, so pleased you enjoyed it… It was fun giving Roy some angsty baggage and I'm glad you liked my Fuhrer...  
silken :)  
_Gracias, estoy muy contenta de que lo disfrutes… Fue divertido darle a Roy alguna carga de angustia y me alegra que te guste my Fuhter…  
silken :)_

**Martha V and D. Wigworthy:** Thank you, glad you enjoyed…lol…  
silken :)  
_Gracias, me alegro que lo disfrutes…lol…  
silken :)_

**Kaze no Mizuki: **Thank you… I quite like the Fuhrer too…lol… four years would have changed them all, I made them grow up a bit, but not too much I hope…lol  
silken :)  
_Gracias… A mí también me gusta mucho el Fuhrer…lol… cuatro años puede que los haya cambiado a todos, los hice madurar un poco, pero no demasiado, eso espero…lol  
silken :)_

**Maki Nirnaeth: **Thank you… so glad you're enjoying this… Mary does it so well always..  
silken :)  
_Gracias… me alegra tanto que lo estés disfrutando… Mary siempre lo hace muy bien…  
silken :)_

**Orion no Saga: **Thank you… I think Ed and Roy have their own way of doing things and especially when it comes to romance…lol  
silken :)  
_Gracias… pienso que Ed y Roy tienen su propia manera de hacer las cosas, especialmente cuando tiene que ver con el romance…lol  
silken :)_

**AndreaZthator: **Thank you… so glad you're enjoying .. ahh yes, 13, that was a fun one, I liked doing that one…  
silken :)  
_Gracias… me alegra que lo estés disfrutando… ahh sí, el 13, ése fue un capítulo divertido, me encantó hacerlo…  
silken :)_

**Ierelin: **Thank you…so pleased you're liking this… Ed and Roy will always fight… I love them too much to stop them…lol… they'll just find new things to squabble over…lol  
silken :)  
_Gracias…estoy tan contenta de que te esté gustando… Ed y Roy siempre van a pelear… los quiero demasiado como para detenerlos…lol…ellos simplemente encontrarán nuevas cosas sobre las cuales pelearse…lol  
silken :)_

**Seiketo Nayset: **Thank you… no need for sorry, just pleased you're here and enjoying… and you may have to fight Mary for lunch with the Fuhrer…lol  
silken :)  
_Gracias…no hay por qué disculparse, estoy contenta de que estés aquí y disfrutándolo… y puede que pelees con Mary por un almuerzo con el Fuhrer…lol  
silken :)  
**Nota de MaryLover:** Jejeje, lo que pasa es que por más que me muera por Roy, en este fic el Fuhrer me parece más que interesante y le pedí a Silken que me haga una cita con él… pero hasta ahora no he tenido respuesta…_

**Kaguya-hime Shiro:**Thank you… smiles… Mary knows all about long reviews… she has written the longest I have ever seen…lol… so glad you're enjoying and yes, fun and games between them all once they hear what Ed's been talked into…lol  
silken :)  
_Gracias…sonrisas…Mary sabe todo acerca de reviews largos… ella ha escrito el más largo que jamás haya visto…lol… me alegra tanto que lo estés disfrutando y sí, hay diversión y juegos entre todos ellos una vez que se enteren para qué exactamente lo convencieron a Ed…lol  
silken :)_

**shao-kino:**Thank you for reading and enjoying… Ed does need other people to point things out occasionally.. he does fail at reading people sometimes and Roy especially…lol  
Hope your trip was a good one… smile  
silken :)  
_Gracias por leer y disfrutarlo… Ed sí necesita de otros para finalmente mostrar las cosas… a veces falla al descifrar a la gente y especialmente a Roy…lol  
Espero que tu viaje haya sido bueno…sonrisa  
silken :)_

**miciel: **Thank you… really pleased you're enjoying this.. Mary does a brilliant job and treats my monster so well… Ed and Roy are always fun to play with…lol  
silken :)  
_Gracias… realmente me alegra que lo estés disfrutando… Mary hace un trabajo brillante y trata a mi monstruo tan bien… Ed y Roy siempre son divertidos al jugar con ellos…lol  
silken :)_

**Tenar-Elfarran: **Thank you… so glad you're enjoying Mary's great work with my monster… yes, a suffering Roy always pays off in the end…lol  
silken :)  
_Gracias… estoy tan contenta de que estés disfrutando del gran trabajo de Mary con mi monstruo… sí, y Roy que sufre al final siempre vale la pena…lol  
silken :)_


	10. Apariciones y Evaluaciones

**Disclaimer: **Fullmetal Alchemist no me pertenece. Y ésta es una traducción del fic original escrito en inglés por la talentosa _**silkendreammaid**_**.**

Agradezco a Lady Seika Lerki por ayudarme revisando mi traducción.

Silken contestó a sus reviews… busquen el suyo al final del capítulo.

xXx

Thank you to everyone for the kind words and lovely reviews... So pleased that you enjoy what I have written and that you like Mary's treatment of it... Thank you to everyone for the Christmas and New Year wishes and i hope yours were all equally enjoyable...  
Please enjoy the next chapter...  
silken :)  
_Gracias a todos por las amables palabras y los adorables comentarios… Estoy tan contenta de que disfruten lo que he escrito y que les guste el trato que Mary le está dando… Gracias a todos por los deseos de Navidad y Año Nuevo y espero que el de ustedes sea igual de agradable.,,,  
Por favor disfruten del siguiente capítulo…  
silken :)_

**Nota inicial de la Traductora:  
**Cumplo con lo que dije en mi nota del capítulo anterior. Dedico la traducción de este capítulo a la adorable **Maki Nirnaeth**, quien fue tan acertada en proponer _**pétalo de acero**_ como traducción de _Fullpetal_. Como le comenté a Silken cuando le remití sus reviews, las palabras sencillas a veces son las más difíciles de encontrar. Querida Maki, espero que te guste tu capítulo. _Mua!_

* * *

**Returning Echoes ****  
****(Ecos que Regresan)**

* * *

**Capítulo 10: Apariciones y Evaluaciones**

Edward miró por encima de su toalla y observó mientras ellas entraban. Cargaban neceseres y tenían toallas sobre sus hombros. Un par llevaba uniformes en colgadores y la mayoría estaba bostezando. Ellas se detuvieron y miraron fijamente a Edward.

Edward se quedó allí, insegura de qué hacer. Ellas sólo estaban paradas allí mirándola. Ed no estaba familiarizada con esto. En el baño de los hombres ella simplemente los hubiera ignorado, pero en primer lugar ellos no hubieran estado mirando así.

"¿Nueva recluta?" Preguntó una de ellas. Ojos cafés miraron a Edward de arriba a abajo, deteniéndose brevemente en su brazo.

"No." Contestó Ed. Ella había sido contemplada desde que tenía doce años pero este examen era desconcertante. Había en él un elemento de juicio y Ed se sintió ofendida. Por primera vez se sintió contenta de tener expuesto el automail. Esperaba que eso las hiciera pensar dos veces.

"'No Señora' creo yo es la manera correcta de dirigirse a un oficial superior." Los ojos cafés se fruncieron levemente. "Y si no eres una recluta entonces no deberías de estar aquí."

La voz era clara con un acento de prueba en ella. Ed la reconoció inmediatamente. Ella había lidiado con otras como ésta. Ser un Alquimista Estatal menor de edad y tener el rango de Mayor había causado suficientes preguntas e incredulidad como para que le duren dos vidas enteras. Ed había pasado por demasiadas cosas para apaciguar a algunos aspirantes a mezquinos y el tiempo transcurrido con Mustang le había otorgado un gran número de formas de contrarrestar. Caminó de manera despreocupada por los lavamanos, colocó su bolso en el suelo y se sacó la toalla de la cabeza. Edward encontró el cepillo de pelo y se volteó de cara a la mujer de ojos cafés.

"¿Y cuál es su rango?" Preguntó con cortesía e ignorando olímpicamente el cuestionamiento implícito referente a su presencia allí.

"Soy la Teniente Primero Rann. ¿Y usted es?" La mujer de ojos cafés se cruzó de brazos y permaneció allí. La falta de cualquier vestigio de cautela o miedo en la rubia le era ligeramente desconcertante a Rann. La gente generalmente reaccionaba con ella en una de dos maneras. O se volvía convenientemente reprimida o hacían su propio intento de supremacía. Ésta de aquí se encontraba simplemente allí parada, completamente indiferente y cepillándose el cabello dorado más largo que jamás había visto.

"Elric." Dijo Ed mientras deslizaba el cepillo a través de su cabello.

"¿Ningún rango, Elric?"

"¿Rango? ¿Para qué? Yo solía ser Mayor si crees que eso es importante." Ed sonrió con ligera burla; sus ojos estaban divertidos y se amarró el cabello en una alta cola de caballo.

"¿Solía ser? ¿La degradaron?" La Teniente dio un paso hacia adelante. La rubia estaba siendo deliberadamente cerrada, pensó. Ese destello divertido en esos ojos de color extraño la hicieron pensar que esta mujer Elric estaba jugando con ella.

"No, en vez de ello van a hacerme Teniente Coronel." Ed observó que el rostro de la mujer se puso pálido y suspiró en silencio. Detestaba estos jueguitos de poder y nunca había podido encontrar justificación alguna para ellos. Pero eso tampoco significaba que ella iba a perder uno.

"El Mayor Elric es hombre, ¿no es cierto?" Dijo una de las otras con voz confundida. Ojos azules miraron desconcertados a Edward. "Creí que él era un alquimista."

"Estás pensando en mi hermano." Replicó Ed mientras sacaba su cepillo de dientes e hizo correr agua sobre las cerdas.

"Creo que mientes, Elric." Dijo lentamente la Teniente Primero Rann. Había algo extraño en esta calmada rubia. "¿Cómo perdiste tu brazo?"

"Durante la rebelión."

"¡Tú no eres tan mayor! Estás mintiendo, lo sabía. ¿Quién eres?" Dijo Rann triunfante. Se sintió un poco indecisa cuando la rubia suspiró, dejó su cepillo de dientes y se dio vuelta para mirarla con una expresión seria en esos extraños ojos dorados. La mirada en aquellos ojos la hicieron dar un paso atrás. Había más experiencia y dolor de recuerdos en esos ojos de lo que ella jamás había visto.

"Tenía once años cuando perdí mi brazo, Teniente Primero. Fui Mayor por cuatro años y luego estuve fuera. Ahora estoy de regreso y mi rango será el de Teniente Coronel. Sugiero que se ponga término a este jueguito." Dijo Edward tajante. Ella no pensaba que éstas necesitaban saber más de lo dicho y no iba a justificarse ante ninguna de ellas, especialmente ante esta Teniente Rann.

Acaso así era como se comportaban las mujeres, se preguntó. Las otras habían estado observando calladas y con mesura. ¿Era eso una mentalidad de manada? ¿O era la forma cómo ella lidiaba con Rann la que sería la referencia que ellas usarían cuando le hablaran a ella? El rango y la posición nunca habían sido una preocupación para Ed. En muy raras ocasiones había necesitado utilizar el rango militar. Con sólo ser Acero bastaba. Ella recordaba algunos hombres que se habían orientado por el rango y estatus, no se había dado cuenta que las mujeres a su vez podían serlo. Y aún siendo así, esto no parecía ser estatus de una naturaleza oficial, esto era más personal. Ed ocultó un ceño de confusión. Por qué todas las mujeres no podían ser como Hawkeye, entonces sabría exactamente en qué terreno se encontraba.

La puerta se abrió de improviso, al tiempo que una mujer de cabellos castaños entró hecha una bala. Se tropezó con los cordones desamarrados de sus zapatos y se hubiera caído si Edward no la hubiese sujetado con su brazo derecho.

"¡Automail! Wow, no he visto eso en años." Exclamó la joven. "Tengo una amiga que hace los mejores…" Grandes ojos se levantaron y miraron directo hacia unos muy abiertos ojos dorados.

"¿Ed?"

"¿Schieska?"

"¡Dios mío! ¿Edward? ¿En verdad eres tú?" Schieska se sujetó con fuerza al automail y la miró más de cerca. "¡Eres tú! Reconocería esos ojos donde sea."

Ed rió ante su exhuberancia. "Schieska, ¡qué bueno verte! ¿Qué estás haciendo todavía con los militares? Pensé que regresarías a las bibliotecas."

"Simplemente no pude. Cambiaron demasiadas cosas y tú te desapareciste y Al, oh pobre Al, él se encontraba tan perdido…" De pronto Schieska se detuvo. "Espera. Edward ¿qué estás haciendo aquí?"

"Regresé, Schieska. Al me ayudó a volver." Ed sonrió.

"No, no, quiero decir ¿qué estás haciendo _aquí dentro_?

"Estaba tomando una ducha, Schieska. Al estaba dejando la de nuestro dormitorio hecha un asco." Ed observó que los ojos de Schieska se abrían aún más. Las diferentes reacciones por su retorno eran algo que estaba descubriendo debían ser saboreadas. Ver a las personas que había extrañado y observarlas aceptar que hubiera regresado y así de cambiada le daba un sabor único.

"Edward. Éste es un baño de mujeres."

"Schieska, mira." Ed le sonrió y abrió sus brazos. "Ves, todo es femenino ahora."

"Oh Ed, lo lamento. ¿Qué sucedió?" Schieska no pudo dejar de mirar fijamente.

"Fue sólo un accidente." Se encogió de hombros y sonrió. "Honestamente, está bien, en serio."

"¿Edward Elric?" Preguntó de pronto la mujer de ojos azules que había hablado hacía un rato. Tanto Ed como Schieska asintieron en respuesta.

"¿El Alquimista de Acero?" Preguntó la Teniente Rann con tonos de shock.

"Sí." Respondió Ed bruscamente.

"Edward, ¿regresaste para quedarte?" Preguntó Schieska esperanzada.

"Sí, Schieska." Hizo una pausa. "Lo que me recuerda, mejor regreso y me pongo a estudiar."

"¿Vas a volver a dar el examen?"

"Por supuesto."

"Es tan bueno verte de vuelta Edward. Todos te hemos extrañado tanto." Schieska abrazó a Edward. "Tendremos que almorzar después de que pases el examen."

"Claro, eso suena bien." Ed se preguntó si eso de 'almorzar' era una cosa de chicas. Ella ahora tenía dos invitaciones para almorzar luego del examen.

"¿Cómo puedes ser el Alquimista de Acero? Tú eres una mujer." Dijo incrédula la Teniente Rann.

"Sí, y antes solía ser hombre." Replicó casualmente Edward.

"El Alquimista de Acero está muerto. Hay una estatua de él." Declaró la mujer de ojos azules en una cuidadosa forma calmada con un poco de aspecto salvaje en sus ojos.

"_Había_ una estatua." Dijo Edward. "Y es bastante obvio que no me he muerto." ¿Acaso esto iba a suceder cada vez que se topara con extraños? No era un problema con aquéllos a quienes había conocido antes, ellos podían entender. ¿Acaso siempre iba a existir este escepticismo e incredulidad con aquellos que sólo habían escuchado las historias? Edward recordó las palabras de Al en el tren y su propia respuesta de que a nadie le importaría. Obviamente cuatro años no era tiempo suficiente para que se extingan algunas infamias.

"Oí sobre eso." Dijo una de las otras con una sonrisa en su voz. "Hubo una pelea entre el General de Hielo y una rubia insolente…" su voz se apagó.

"Sí, ésa debí de ser yo, y eso apenas si se asemejó a una pelea. Más me pareció una discusión caldeada." Dijo Edward mientras empezaba a empacar el neceser.

Schieska estaba observando y viendo la madurez que ahora tenía Edward. La paciencia que él… ella estaba mostrando era bastante notable cuando recordaba la demandante actitud enérgica de cuatro años atrás. Los ojos y el cabello que Schieska recordaba tan bien eran más brillantes y más vivos. La delgada figura en esa camiseta negra y jeans era imposible de negar. Ella lo… la había abrazado. Ella realmente estaba de vuelta y Schieska no podía estar más feliz. Schieska se mordió el labio cuando pensó en alguien más que también estaría feliz de ver a Ed de nuevo.

"¿Edward?" Schieska dijo dudosa.

"¿Qué?" Respondió ella distraídamente mientras recogía su toalla.

"¿Vendrás conmigo la próxima vez que visite a la Sra. Hughes?"

Edward dejó de moverse y sus ojos se abrieron grandemente. Miró a Schieska en shock.

"Sé que a ella le gustaría verte de nuevo y Elysia definitivamente también."

"Schieska…" Edward no pudo decir más. De todas las pérdidas de las que había tenido conocimiento, la muerte de Maes Hughes la había golpeado muy hondo. Ella sabía que era su culpa que él hubiera muerto. Si no le hubiera contado sobre lo que había pasado en el Laboratorio 5, él todavía estaría vivo. Nunca se hubiese ido a buscar a esos malditos monstruos desalmados que lo habían asesinado. ¿Cómo podría enfrentarse a Gracia, esa gentil mujer quien, junto con su hija, había sido el todo en la vida de Maes?

"Por favor Edward." Schieska sabía que Ed y Al habían sido cercanos a Maes Hughes. Gracia a menudo los había mencionado y de hecho Al había ido de visita algunas veces pero él siempre parecía incómodo y como si no se sintiera a gusto.

Ed miró a Schieska y pudo ver lágrimas en sus ojos. Suspiró en silencio. Se lo debía a Hughes, se lo debía a ella misma.

"Está bien, Schieska. Pero después del examen. Yo no podría… no podría hacerlo antes." Ed habló despacio.

Schieska sonrió. "Lo entiendo." Y así era, ella podía verlo en los ojos de Ed pero no se hubiera sentido bien si no hubiese preguntado. Schieska se había vuelto muy cercana a Gracia durante los últimos años y aunque Gracia se reía como si no le importara, ella todavía se sentía en parte culpable por la muerte de Hughes. Edward, ella podía sentir lo mismo y ver a Gracia podría ayudarlo…la igual que había ocurrido con ella. "Todavía estoy en la división de Investigaciones así que puedes enviarme un mensaje allá."

"Lo haré, y siempre puedes encontrarme a través de la oficina de Mustang. Hawkeye verá cómo ubicarme." Ed sonrió ampliamente y levantó su neceser. "Pero ahora me tengo que marchar. El estudio llama"

"Vas a aprobar, Ed. Tú recuerdas cosas tan bien como yo."

"Schieska, nadie recuerda cosas de la forma como tú lo haces." Ed sonrió.

Las otras estaban muy calladas, observando y escuchando y Ed supo que en el momento en que ella saliera Schieska iba a ser bombardeada con preguntas. Dio una ojeada rápida a los observadores y levantó una ceja en silenciosa pregunta a Schieska, pero ésta hizo un ademán con la mano de no importarle y volvió a abrazar a Edward.

"Yo también soy una Teniente Primero," susurró al oído de Ed y rió levemente cuando una mano de automail le dio un golpecito en las costillas en señal de entendimiento.

* * *

Las mujeres eran definitivamente unas extrañas criaturas, pensó mientras caminaba de regreso a su dormitorio. Algunas cosas eran tan similares y otras tan diferentes. Ellas parecían cambiar de una emoción a otra tan fácilmente y eran más abiertas de lo que había esperado. Cuando tuviera ese almuerzo con Hawkeye iba a hacer montones de preguntas. Tal vez debería empezar a escribirlas, pensó.

Sonrió, había sido bueno volver a ver a Schieska. Era la misma que recordaba. Ese almuerzo iba a ser divertido. Sus manos apretaron el neceser. Pero ver a la Sra. Hughes, eso iba a ser difícil. Y a Elysia. Tantas imágenes y recuerdos. Todas esas odiosas fotos de las que Hughes había alardeado y todas las veces que había pasado por ahí para ofrecerle su silencioso apoyo. Ed deseó de pronto que Hughes estuviera aquí, que estuviera aquí con su cámara y haciendo de la vida de Ed un verdadero infierno por ser mujer. Demonios, Hughes estaría tratando de meter a Ed en un vestido sólo para poder obtener una foto. Y luego la usaría para fotografiar la reacción de todos los demás. Ed detuvo sus pasos y tuvo que respirar hondo. Sus ojos le estaban ardiendo. Parpadeó fuerte unas cuantas veces.

Pero primero, tenía que aprobar el examen en el transcurso de cinco días. Los últimos tres días había intentado leer y revisar pero los cólicos habían sido una mayor distracción de lo que había esperado. El trastorno emocional había sido más fácil de lidiar pero sabía que tenía una considerable cantidad de tiempo perdido que recuperar. No iba a darle a Mustang ninguna chance para regocijarse con ello.

* * *

Edward leyó todo lo que pudo caer en sus manos. Las notas de Al arribaron y fueron devoradas. Al llevó copiosas notas de la biblioteca y Ed las recorrió todas. Dibujó círculo tras círculo, paseó por la habitación recitando lista tras lista de compuestos y fórmulas.

Al se aseguró que comiera al menos una vez al día y luego de tres días la encerró en el baño y se rehusó a quitar el cerrojo hasta que ella no se duchara. Sus tentativas dieciséis horas al día se convirtieron en veinte y Al la encontraba durmiendo sobre los libros. Le colocaba una manta sobre ella y la dejaba dormir hasta que se despertara y lo maldijera por no despertarla más temprano. Ed se estaba metiendo cuatro años de alquimia en menos de una semana. Al se habría preocupado más pero sabía lo concentrada que se ponía Ed cuando tenía algo que estudiar y estaba más que agradecido de que sólo fuera por una semana.

Al llamó a la oficina un par de veces principalmente para tener alguien con quien hablar. Sus descripciones de una obsesivamente estudiosa Ed trajeron sonrisas a toda la oficina. Ellos estaban muy familiarizados con la resolución de Edward. Una pequeña rueda de apuestas se inició mientras debatían si Ed batiría su puntaje original y por cuánto, así como cuánta destrucción iba a causar durante el examen práctico. Nadie, ni siquiera Mustang, sugirió una apuesta sobre si aprobaría o no. Todos sabían que ella lo lograría.

* * *

La noche anterior al examen Edward se encontraba tirada sobre el sofá sin ningún libro en la mano. Al estaba confortablemente acomodado en el sillón y había un tranquilo silencio entre ambos.

"¿Estás lista para mañana, Hermana?"

"Tan lista como nunca antes lo voy a estar, Hermano." Ed suspiró. "No puedo pensar en nada más que pueda hacer."

"¿Y qué con la práctica?"

"Lo haré como la vez anterior y veré lo que se me presenta ese día. No puedo presentar resultados de investigaciones porque no he hecho ninguna. No sé si tendrán los mismos materiales que tuvieron la vez pasada pero con toda seguridad algo me saldrá."

"Eso suena muy al azar, Hermana."

"Lo sé, pero es que así soy yo Al. No creo que pueda cambiar eso a estas alturas de mi vida y a último momento." Ed le sonrió ampliamente a su hermano y éste le arrugó la nariz.

"Y qué momento." Rió Al. "Tú nunca vas a tener un último momento, Hermana."

"Sólo ponte a pensar, tres días más y ambos podremos ir a la biblioteca. No tienes idea cuánto ansío regresar allá."

Al rió. "Los bibliotecarios probablemente te recordarán de antes. Tal vez debería de ponerles sobre aviso."

Ed ondeó un perezoso puño en dirección a él.

"Vamos, me prometiste que te ibas a acostar temprano Hermana."

"Negrero." Refunfuñó Ed mientras se levantaba del sofá, pero sabía que Al tenía razón. El examen escrito siempre era largo y no quería estar demasiado cansada o con falta de sueño cuando se sentara a darlo.

En el dormitorio, el pijama de seda roja llamó su atención. Todavía no había entendido las razones de Hawkeye. Pero había cobrado vida propia. Cada noche ella lo veía cuando se iba a dormir, cada mañana estaba ahí cuando se despertaba y en tres días iba a ponérselo. Usarlo iba a significar que había aprobado el examen. Se había convertido en un símbolo, un premio, por el éxito. Ed se acurrucó bajo las frazadas. Sí, tres días y todo habría concluido.

* * *

Al sacudió a Ed para despertarla y la empujó dentro del baño temprano de la mañana siguiente. Cuando Ed volvió a aparecer vestida con jeans y camiseta negra, Al frunció el ceño.

"¿Por qué usas eso? ¿No crees que tienes que vestirte un poco más presentable?"

Ed parpadeó. "Al, es sólo un examen. Voy a estar sentado ahí por lo menos durante tres horas. Yo intento estar confortable." Ondeó una mano hacia la silla donde colgaba su abrigo azul sobre el espaldar. "Además tengo mi abrigo para ponérmelo sobre esto."

"Pero Her…"

"Al, no te preocupes. Voy a estar bien, ya verás."

* * *

Más tarde cuando se encontraban parados fuera del salón de exámenes, Al dirigió deliberadamente la atención de Ed hacia todos los otros postulantes que estaban vestidos con sus mejores ropas casuales. Ed rodó sus ojos. Ella realmente no veía nada malo en su atuendo y pensó que Al se estaba dejando llevar por sus nervios.

"Ellos simplemente se van a sentir incómodos más tarde, Al." Ella lo miró y le sonrió, colocó su mano humana sobre su hombro. "Escúchame Hermano. Yo soy la que voy a dar el examen, no tú. Así que relájate un poquito y deja de preocuparte. Voy a aprobar esto y lo haré de la manera en la que siempre he hecho las cosas." Hizo una pausa y dijo con voz solemne. "Sin remordimientos, sin miedo y con ropa cómoda." Ojos dorados y grises se encontraron e idénticas sonrisas cruzaron sus rostros.

"Hermano."

"Hermana."

Luego Ed le dio un suave coscorrón al hombro de Al.

"Espérame." Le dijo mientras volteaba y entraba a la gran sala.

"Siempre." Respondió Al suavemente.

* * *

La sala era justo como Ed la recordaba. Sillas en hilera llenaban tres cuartos de la habitación con un estrado elevado para los jueces. Parecía haber muchos postulantes, más que la última vez y Ed se deslizó sobre un asiento cercano a un pasillo lateral. Miró alrededor. Ella era la única mujer y notó varias miradas furtivas dirigidas hacia ella. Algunos de los hombres tenían miradas condescendientes como cuestionando su impertinencia al pensar que podía dar el examen. Eso fortaleció su resolución. Aunque no fuera nada más que eso, ella iba a borrarles esas sonrisas de sus rostros.

Una de las puertas de abajo se abrió y los jueces y veedores entraron. Ella vio al Fuhrer en medio de la línea y a su vez vio a Mustang en un costado. Bueno esto era igual que la vez anterior. En ese entonces no lo había notado a él. La última vez sólo habían sido una línea de uniformes azules. Ella captó brevemente la mirada de Mustang y le sonrió, y vio su rápida sonrisa socarrona en respuesta. Oh sí, ése iba a ser otro rostro al que le iba a borrar la sonrisa.

No oyó el discurso de apertura. Ella sabía que sería sobre el deber y lo afortunados que eran todos por haber llegado hasta aquí y recibir esta oportunidad y todas las nociones sin sentido de honor y de patria. Se recostó en su asiento, cerró los ojos y empezó a respirar profundo lentamente. Había dado varios exámenes en el otro lado y había descubierto que relajarse de esa forma había sido beneficioso para aclarar su mente de la mayor parte de los nervios que jamás admitiría tener. El crujido del papel al ser deslizado por las mesas la hizo abrir los ojos de nuevo. Había mucho más páginas de lo que recordaba de la última vez. Treinta, cuarenta páginas, parecía un maldito manifiesto, pensó. Y un cuadernillo extra para escribir. Ed cerró los ojos brevemente y encuadró su mandíbula. Ella iba a hacer esto y lo iba a hacer bien, maldita sea.

"Empiecen."

Ed volteó los papeles y empezó. Pregunta tras pregunta. Página tras página. Algunas las recordaba de la última vez, la mayoría eran nuevas. Dibujó los círculos, escribió los párrafos, marcó las opciones múltiples. No estaba consciente de nada más que del papel. El tiempo avanzaba y aún así ella escribía más y más.

Ambos, el Fuhrer Sterben y el General de Brigada Mustang observaban la cabeza dorada de Edward Elric. Era difícil no verla, especialmente cuando como a mediados del examen, un rayo de sol iluminó esa sección entera por veinte minutos. El Fuhrer había oído de la habilidad de Edward para concentrarse y estaba fascinado de verla en acción. Otros candidatos tosían y se movían inquietos e incluso miraban fijamente buscando sus respuestas. Pero la cabeza de Edward jamás se levantaba. Después de transcurridas tres cuartas partes del examen, Ed se movió. Se quitó el abrigo, un brazo a la vez entre oraciones. Sus ojos estaban todavía fijos en los papeles y el color plata destelló de su brazo al tiempo que mantenía quietas a las páginas.

Eso distrajo a varios postulantes que se encontraban más cercanos a ella, pero ella continuó escribiendo. Mustang sonrió socarronamente. Recordaba cuando Edward había rendido este examen por primera vez. Una pequeña figura de oro y rojo que pareció diminuto debido al tamaño del salón y la armadura a su costado. Ahora veía la misma cabeza dorada, esta vez femenina y sobre una camiseta negra, y se encontró a sí mismo consciente de un sentimiento de orgullo. Ocho años atrás, él había corrido un gran riesgo e hizo posible que Edward se sentase a dar el examen. Esta vez eran la fuerza y resolución de ella las que la trajeron aquí. La última vez habían alabado su habilidad de descubrir un talento tan singular como había sido Edward Elric. Esta vez sería únicamente la habilidad de ella en demostrar ese talento lo que le otorgaría el éxito. Y él estaba orgulloso de ella. Sonrió lentamente. Sí, era muy apropiado para _ella_ el que devuelvan el título que _él_ tenía. Ella era Acero. Ella debería siempre ser Acero.

"Quedan diez minutos."

Edward todavía se encontraba escribiendo. A diferencia de la vez anterior, iba a terminar cada una de las preguntas de estas páginas. Podía sentir algunas gotas de sudor deslizándose por el costado de su rostro pero, como ocurrió con el calambre en sus dedos, lo estaba ignorando. Última página, y ella escribió frenéticamente. La última vez había tenido dificultad por tener que escribir con la mano izquierda luego de apenas un año de haber aprendido cómo. Esta vez había sido zurda por ocho años y su legibilidad había mejorado, así como su fluidez. El conocimiento combinado con la experiencia se volcó en las páginas y todavía continuaba escribiendo.

Última pregunta, y ella apenas si escuchó el aviso de cinco minutos. Más palabras y oraciones se formaban en su apuro controlado, y luego acabó y ella se detuvo, bolígrafo en mano suspendido sobre el papel. Dónde estaba la siguiente pregunta, se preguntó. Parpadeó cuando se dio cuenta de que había terminado. No habían más preguntas.

"Tiempo."

El bolígrafo cayó de sus dedos y volvió a parpadear. Tomó un lento aliento y luego enderezó su espalda antes de estirar sus brazos frente a ella. Dedos enguantados se movieron y se apretaron mientras su espalda se arqueaba aún más. Unió sus dedos y se estiró hasta que los nudillos crujieron. Levantó la mirada y vio a Mustang parado sobre el estrado supervisando el recojo de papeles. La mayoría de los oficiales observadores se habían ido. Rodó su cabeza sobre sus hombros y se puso de pie.

Ignoró las miradas de los otros candidatos mientras recogía su abrigo y se lo volvía a poner. No sabía si la estaban mirando por su brazo o porque era mujer y realmente no le importaba. Había completado el examen y eso era todo lo que importaba. Le dio su examen al cabo cuando se éste acercó. Se estiró una última vez y empezó a subir por el pasillo.

"Las mujeres no se pueden convertir en alquimistas. Sólo están perdiendo su valioso tiempo." Habló una fuerte voz desde una de las filas mientras ella subía las gradas. Un silencio cayó sobre la sala. En el estrado, Mustang levantó la mirada y frunció levemente el ceño. Varios de los inspectores restantes también observaron.

Ed miró y vio a un bajo y fornido hombre de cabello oscuro unos pasos más arriba, con una mueca de desprecio en su rostro. Ed estuvo bastante agradecida en ese momento por la montaña rusa emocional que su periodo le había dado. Eso le permitió controlar la reacción inicial de estamparle un puño en su rostro. Varias otras posibilidades se le vinieron a la mente y todas ellas hubieran iniciado una pelea. Ella no necesitaba darse la vuelta para saber que Mustang estaba observando desde abajo y sabía que cualquier pelea aquí acarrearía serias consecuencias.

"Esto es demasiado difícil para que una mujer lo pueda soportar. Ve a casa niña, y deja esto a los hombres." Él la miró y sonrió condescendientemente. El silencio de ella le había dado mayor coraje. Unos cuantos de los otros postulantes se juntaron a un costado para observar y, a juzgar por sus expresiones, algunos eran de la misma opinión. Pero algunos no, y estaban indecisos si correr en defensa de la rubia o dejar que ella lo maneje.

Ed suspiró, se detuvo y adoptó una pose casual en las gradas, reclinándose contra el alto extremo del asiento en hilera, sus brazos se cruzaron sin estar muy apretados y un tobillo se cruzó sobre el otro. Este tipo estaba tratando de construirse una base de apoyo y pensaba que molestarla sería un camino fácil para captar la atención entre los otros candidatos. Los ojos de ella estaban destellando y una sonrisa burlona era apenas visible en el extremo de sus labios. Ella sabía cómo manejar esto. Había tenido cuatro años de Mustang. Por decir algo, lidiar con esto era más fácil que cuando se había enfrentado a esas mujeres en el baño.

"Explíqueme por qué esto es demasiado difícil para una mujer." Su voz era calmada y enlazada con diversión.

"¡Todos lo saben, muchacha! Necesitas de años de estudio para llegar hasta aquí." Él se sintió ligeramente nervioso ante la relajada postura de ella, que debería de estar asustada y temblando.

"¿Y por cuánto tiempo ha estudiado?" Preguntó ella suavemente, sus ojos reflejando la perdurable diversión. "Tres años, cinco tal vez. ¿Acaso pudo contestar todas las preguntas?" Edward le lanzó la pregunta, tomando la ofensiva.

"Nadie contesta todas las preguntas. Yo he estudiado durante siete años, nena, y eso es más tiempo que el de la mayoría aquí presente." Sus ojos se entrecerraron ligeramente cuando ella se rió ante su respuesta.

"Entonces eso quiere decir que no lo terminó." Ed sonrió ampliamente. "Pero entonces usted dijo que sólo ha estado estudiando por siete años, así que es entendible, supongo."

"¿Por cuánto tiempo has estudiado?" El tipo fornido frunció el ceño. Ahora ella le estaba tomando el pelo y eso no lo iba a permitir.

"Quince años." Ed hizo una pausa para que eso se digiriera y la sonrisa burlona fue más evidente cuando continuó. "Y sí, yo sí completé todas las preguntas. Así que de nuevo pregunto, ¿exactamente cuán difícil es para una mujer tomar este examen?"

"Todavía falta la entrevista y la práctica. ¿Piensas que la milicia va a querer una _mujer_ alquimista dentro? El servicio militar es para los hombres, no para las mujeres ¡y mucho menos para una lisiada niñita rubia!"

La habitación se tornó en silencio absoluto. Mustang salió del estrado y empezó a subir las gradas, sacando sus manos enguantadas de sus bolsillos. No podía ver el rostro de Ed, pero estaba muy al tanto de que su pose casual había desaparecido.

Ella enderezó su espalda y puso ambos pies de lleno en la grada, su cabeza se inclinó hacia un lado y sus ojos brillaron con un centelleo salvaje. La rabia salía a borbotones de ella en una ola palpable y sus manos se cerraban en puños mientras su cuerpo entero se ponía tenso. Cuando Edward habló, hasta Mustang se detuvo. Era claro, preciso, y la furia absoluta manaba de cada palabra.

"Existen muchas mujeres en la milicia. Mujeres con fuerza de carácter, mujeres con fuerza de mente, mujeres que han estado en la guerra y han regresado. Estás insultando a cada una de ellas. Las mujeres militares que conozco son las _personas_ más fuertes y valientes que yo haya conocido." Los ojos de Ed se entrecerraron y el hombre de cabellos oscuros dio un paso atrás. La voz de ella se volvió veneno puro. "Le sugeriría que se abstenga de dar opiniones o que dé unas nuevas porque _si_ usted logra aprobar este examen, lo cual seriamente dudo, no va a sobrevivir por mucho tiempo."

"¡Tú no puedes amenazarme!" Él empezó a vociferar.

"No lo hago. Estoy haciendo una sugerencia." Edward subió las gradas y se plantó justo en frente de él, su voz fue como hielo. "Si lo estuviese amenazando, tendría mi mano en su garganta y hubiese dicho algo como 'muere maldito'". Ed sonrió y él retrocedió ante la frialdad. "Pero no estoy haciendo eso, ¿cierto?" Y continuó subiendo las gradas.

Cuando llegó a final de las gradas, ella se volteó y lo miró. Sus ojos dorados fueron duros mientras miraba fijamente al fornido hombre y éste tuvo que desviar la mirada. La voz de ella fue aparentemente tranquila, pero todos oyeron el malicioso regocijo que había detrás.

"Oh, y para su información. Hace ocho años atrás, un _niño de once años_ dio el examen. Y aunque decidió no proseguir con la entrevista y la práctica, él completó _todas_ las preguntas." Con ese último disparo, ella salió del salón.

"¡Eso es mentira!" Gritó él mientras el gentío murmuraba a su alrededor. "Tiene que serlo."

"No, la joven habló con la verdad." Un General de Brigada estaba parado sobre las gradas justo debajo de ellos. Su cabello era oscuro y tenía un parche sobre un ojo y su voz era tan fría como lo había sido la de la rubia. Una mano enguantada con un círculo de transmutación bordado en el dorso estuvo muy visible mientras se sacudía un poco de polvo de su chaqueta. "Ocho años atrás, un niño pequeño efectivamente contestó todas las preguntas." Su voz se volvió dura y su ojo reposó brevemente sobre cada uno de ellos. "Les sugeriría que ya que no se les requiere aquí, se retiren… ahora."

Los hombres empezaron a moverse por las gradas. El hombre bajo y fornido lucía bastante pálido e incómodo. Ésa no era la clase de atención que había estado esperando.

"Disculpe Señor." Uno de los otros dijo tentativamente, volteándose hacia el hombre tuerto que no se había movido.

"¿Por qué no continuó y completó el examen? Si contestó todas las preguntas…"

"Hubo algunas consideraciones de salud y no era aconsejable para él en ese momento. Aunque cinco años después volvió a rendir el examen y de nuevo contestó todas las preguntas, y continuó hasta convertirse en Alquimista Estatal." El General de Brigada mantuvo su voz fría y retraída, y aunque pudo ver más preguntas en el rostro del hombre, éste se retiró.

Roy Mustang respiró hondo mientras bajaba las gradas de regreso al estrado. El rígido control y la absoluta ferocidad que Edward había demostrado lo había dejado atónito. Nunca había visto a Edward reaccionar en el grado en que acababa de hacerlo. Las palabras calculadas y el malicioso tono que Ed había utilizado. Nunca se había dado cuenta que Edward fuera capaz de tal profundidad. Consideró lo fácil que él podía incitar a Ed hacia sus pequeñas riñas y lo _divertidas_ que éstas eran. Empezó a reformular su estrategia en relación a sus tratos con la rubia. Ya que en ese breve momento Edward había sobrepasado a Hawkeye como la más peligrosa _mujer_ que conocía.

* * *

Edward estaba temblando cuando salió de la sala. No podía recordar estar así de molesta con nadie anteriormente. Cómo se atrevió a decir que las mujeres no eran lo suficientemente fuertes para la milicia. Hawkeye era la mujer más fuerte después de su Maestra que había conocido. La Teniente Ross había sido igual de fuerte. Incluso Schieska. E incluso esa tonta de Rann. Eran idiotas intolerantes como él los que la milicia no necesitaba y si ese pendejo lograba llegar a la parte práctica, Edward se iba a asegurar de que no llegara más allá.

Al se encontraba esperando y reconoció los signos inmediatamente. Se paró frente a Ed y colocó sus manos sobre los hombros de ella. Pudo sentir lo tensa que estaba y se quedó parado allí mientras ella temblaba. Sus manos estaban tan apretadas en puños en sus costados y cada respiración era expulsada en un lento ritmo controlado.

"Necesitas golpear algo Hermana, pero no hay nada qué golpear aquí." Al miró a la cabeza gacha. "Sabes que todavía no podemos entrenar lucha." Se preguntó qué había sucedido. El examen nunca habría molestado tanto a Ed, así que algo más había ocurrido. Normalmente Al habría visto al General de Brigada como la causa, pero incluso Mustang jamás habría despertado en Ed este estado de furia.

Varios de los postulantes empezaron a salir de la sala y Ed se enderezó y se sacudió las manos de Al de los hombros cuando escuchó los pasos. Su cabeza se volteó y sus fríos ojos los vio pasar. Al también observó y vio el chispazo cuando un fornido hombre de cabello oscuro los evitó. Ahh, así que lo que haya pasado involucraba a ése. Varios de los otros le echaron miradas furtivas a Edward y notaron a Al a su costado. A Al no le gustaron algunas miradas en algunos de esos ojos.

"¿Ed?" Preguntó Al calmadamente.

"Umm ¿disculpen?" Dijo una voz vacilante detrás de Ed. Ambos se voltearon y se encontraron a uno de los postulantes parado allí, luciendo muy nervioso pero a la vez preocupado. "Sólo quería… asegurarme que… umm… estuvieras bien."

"¿Acaso luzco como que estoy bien?" Gruñó Ed mientras dejaba escapar algo de la presión. Al volvió a agarrarla de los hombros y el extraño dio un paso atrás.

"¡Hermana, ya basta! Dime, ¿qué pasó allí dentro?" Ed empezó a maldecir entre dientes y Al esperó, sabiendo que gradualmente lo haría en voz alta y luego se volvería entendible.

"¿Eres su hermano? Deberías de estar orgulloso de ella." El chico habló por encima de los incoherentes murmullos de Ed.

"¿Por qué?" Preguntó Al.

"Le hizo frente a ese tipo que pensaba que las mujeres eran inferiores y que no debían de ser alquimistas o incluso estar en la milicia."

"Oh dios, Ed ¿qué le hiciste?" Al lucía preocupado y con razón, aunque no había visto heridas visibles en los candidatos cuando habían salido.

"Nada Al. Todo está bien, sabes que no pelearía allí dentro." Replicó Ed mientras luchaba por recuperar algo de autocontrol. "Pero si llega a la práctica, no va a llegar más lejos." Dijo con un tono duro en su voz.

"Desearía tener el valor que tienes." Dijo lentamente el joven. "Yo quería decir algo, pero tenía demasiado miedo."

Ed desechó esa idea con la mano distraídamente. "Está bien. Hay tipos como ése por todas partes. Conoces suficientes de ellos en la milicia como para que pronto sepas cómo manejarlos." Ella continuaba concentrada en mantener controlada su respiración. La presencia del extraño le estaba impidiendo que pierda el control.

"Umm, mi nombre es Ralke. Ralke Gray."

"Gusto conocerte Ralke. Yo soy Al y ésta es mi hermana Ed." Al extendió la mano y Ralke le dio un apretón. Ralke tenía su misma altura y su cabello era de un color marrón rojizo. Sus ojos eran avellana y era más delgado que Al. Ed sólo asintió y volvió a respirar hondo.

"Vamos Hermana, salgamos de aquí." Al la observó detenidamente.

"Okay Al. Siento como si fuera a explotar." La mano derecha de Ed continuaba abriéndose y cerrándose.

"Si no es demasiada imposición, ¿les gustaría tomar un café conmigo? ¿Ustedes dos?" Dijo Ralke apresuradamente.

Ed y Al lo miraron y parpadearon.

"¿Qué?" Al pareció bastante sorprendido. "¿Quieres que tomemos café contigo?"

"Sí. Yo invito." Dijo Ralke con un poco más de convicción en su voz.

"Si quieres, pero no tienes que invitarnos. Podemos pagar nuestra parte." Dijo Al suavemente. El pobre chico parecía tan delgado que probablemente no tenía dinero suficiente para comer muy seguido. Ellos no podían abusar de él de esa forma. Intercambió una rápida mirada con Ed y luego asintió.

"Está bien, conocemos el lugar preciso. Ven Ralke. ¿Has estado antes en Central?" Dijo con entusiasmo.

"No, vengo de un pequeño lugar justo a las afueras de Ciudad Occidental."

"Nunca hemos estado en Ciudad Occidental, ¿verdad Hermana?"

"No, nosotros trabajábamos principalmente en las afueras de Ciudad Oriental." Replicó Ed mientras lideraba el camino bajando los anchos peldaños a la salida del Cuartel General. La luz del sol se sentía cálida en su rostro y ella sonrió por primera vez desde que el examen había terminado. Se detuvo, tomó una profunda bocanada de aire y sintió que algo de la tensión se disolvía. Al la observó y sonrió.

"¿Mejor ahora, Hermana?"

"Un poco. Pero algo para golpear sería de mayor ayuda." Hasta Ralke pudo ver la apariencia más relajada en el rostro de Ed. Él miró su cabello, notando lo dorado que era y no advirtió que Al lo observaba con una pequeña sonrisa. Al miró a Ed; naturalmente su hermana no notaba nada de nada.

Los tres caminaron por el amplio boulevard hacia la pequeña cafetería que Ed y Al habían frecuentado toda vez que habían estado en Central. Varias mesas ordenadas se encontraban fuera y más estaban en el interior. Existía una atmósfera agradable y había música suave de fondo. Colorida mantelería y flores frescas en cada mesa le daban un ambiente relajado.

Ed y Al condujeron a Ralke hacia una mesa fuera y le pasaron un menú.

"Nosotros invitamos." Dijo Ed. "Considéralo como una bienvenida a Central." Edward se había calmado ligeramente pero podía sentir la rabia burbujeando silenciosa dentro de ella y supo que tenía que mantenerse distraída hasta que pudiera golpear algo y dejar la rabia salir. Y Ralke era perfecto como distracción. Alguien nuevo, alguien que sabía de alquimia y alguien que parecía necesitar un poco de ayuda.

"No puedo dejarlos hacer eso." Ralke parecía bastante sobresaltado y sacudió su cabeza en rápida negativa.

"Claro que puedes. No lo hubiera propuesto sino hablara en serio." Ed sonrió.

"Déjala, Ralke. Ed es muy testaruda." Añadió Al.

"¡Já! Tú eres el que vas a pagar Al, recuerda que yo todavía no tengo dinero." Ed sonrió socarronamente.

"¡Hermana!" Protestó Al incluso cuando sus labios se curvaban. Ed se puso bizca y él tuvo que reírse. Ralke los observó con los ojos abiertos como platos. Nunca antes había visto a hermanos tomándose el pelo de esa manera.

"Estás asustando al muchacho, Al." Dijo Ed disimuladamente cuando notó su asombro.

"No soy un muchacho. Tengo veinticuatro." Dijo Ralke a la defensiva.

"Lo siento, pensé que eras menor." Se disculpó Ed. El chico debe de ser un recién llegado, pensó. Su vacilante comportamiento y obvia inexperiencia lo hacía parecer apenas mayor que Al.

"¿Realmente estuviste estudiando alquimia por quince años?" Preguntó él. "No eres muy mayor, ¿verdad?"

"Tengo casi veinte y sí, he estado estudiando desde que tenía cuatro o cinco. Ambos lo hemos hecho."

La mesera se acercó y ellos dieron sus órdenes. Ed y Al sabían exactamente lo que querían y abrumaron a Ralke con sus sugerencias.

"¿Entonces cómo estuvo el examen, Hermana?" Preguntó Al, intentando distraer a su hermana. Tener a Ralke aquí era bueno, pensó, eso detenía a Ed de quedar atada a lo que sea que hubiera ocurrido en la Sala.

"Había muchísimo más que la última vez, Al. ¿Cuándo se volvió tan largo?"

"¿Has dado antes el examen?" Ralke estaba perplejo. Nunca había conocido a alguien que había intentado este examen más de una vez.

"Sí." Ed asintió.

"Creo que se vuelve más grueso cada año, Hermana." Al hizo memoria, y luego asintió. "Sí, hubo más para mí también."

"¿_Ambos_ han dado el examen… _dos veces_?" La voz de Ralke casi se quebró al haberla levantado tan alto.

"Sí." Dijo Al.

"¿Fue así como conocieron a ese chico? Oh, pero ustedes también habían sido demasiado jóvenes…"

"¿Qué chico?" Preguntó Al.

Ed le sonrió furtivamente a Al y dijo de la forma más casual que pudo. "Ahh, sólo un mocoso de once años que dio el examen y logró completar todas las preguntas hace ocho años atrás." Ella casi rió cuando vio que los ojos de Al se abrían desmesuradamente en reconocimiento.

"Ese soldado tuerto dijo que era verdad." Ralke asintió en afirmación, sin haber visto la reacción de Al. Estaba encontrando que esta rubia era más interesante de lo que había esperado. Él sabía que era relativamente ingenuo para su edad porque había vivido la mayor parte de su vida en una pequeña granja a las afueras de un pequeño pueblo y la pronta aceptación de estos dos había calmado un poco su choque cultural. Como habían supuesto, él acababa de llegar a Central ayer tarde y no había tenido la más mínima idea sobre nada más que el examen de alquimia.

Había estado genuinamente horrorizado durante la escena en la Sala y se arrepentía de no tener el temple para haber dicho algo en ese momento. Había estado muy impresionado con la forma en que la joven había manejado la situación e incluso más a medida que el altercado continuaba, aunque la ferocidad en ella lo había asombrado mucho. Se maravilló que tanto carácter pudiera encontrarse en una joven así de atractiva.

"En realidad es un General de Brigada y él lo sabía. Él estuvo presente ese día, aunque en ese entonces sólo era un Teniente Coronel. Pero se convirtió en Coronel poco tiempo después." Dijo Ed, recordando cómo él había orquestado su admisión y la de Al al examen.

"¿Por qué te pusiste así, Hermana?" Preguntó Al con curiosidad.

"Toda la culpa la tuvo ese cabrón de mierda." Soltó Ed y Ralke parpadeó ante el lenguaje. Le perturbó bastante el que ella maldijera tan abiertamente. No estaba acostumbrado a que las mujeres estuvieran tan familiarizadas con demasiadas malas palabras.

Ed le dio a Al una versión abreviada de lo que había ocurrido, saltándose ciertas partes. Ralke sin embargo, añadió las partes que Ed estaba intentando omitir y luego descubrió por qué ella había excluido deliberadamente esos detalles.

"¿Una lisiada? ¿Niñita? ¿Las mujeres son débiles?" Los ojos de Al se tornaron salvajes, su voz se elevó en cada palabra y sus manos dieron un palmazo sobre la mesa. "Él nunca ha conocido a Hawkeye, o a la Maestra. ¿Cómo pudiste dejarlo decir eso Ed? ¡Él te insultó!" Ed se inclinó hacia adelante y colocó su mano humana sobre el brazo de él y lo apretó con firmeza.

"¿Querías que inicie una pelea ahí dentro? Hasta yo lo sé muy bien, Hermano. Mustang estaba allí, él me hubiera frito si hubiese golpeado al tipo. Ésa es la razón por la que solté eso sobre ti. Para hacerlo darse cuenta de lo patético que realmente es él." Ed hizo una pausa y observó a Al respirando hondo repetidas veces. "La gente me ha llamado de formas peores, Al. Pero no podía dejarlo salirse con la suya con respecto al resto."

"¿Quién es Mustang? ¿Y quieres decir que Al era el niño de ese entonces?" Los ojos de Ralke se pusieron muy abiertos.

"Mustang es el General de Brigada de un solo ojo. Y sí, Al era el de ocho años atrás." Dijo Ed distraídamente, la mayor parte de su atención estaba en Al mientras éste luchaba por su autocontrol. Rara vez Al se ponía tan molesto y Ed puso su mano derecha sobre la de él para dejarlo apretar su automail.

"¿Y él contestó todas las preguntas? Wow." Ralke estaba impresionado. "Es una lástima que su mala salud no lo dejar completar los exámenes. Se dan cuenta que hubiera sido el Alquimista Estatal más joven jamás visto y no ese chico Acero."

Ed y Al se paralizaron. Ed se mordió fuertemente la lengua y Al parpadeó y trató de no mirar a Ed. Pero sus ojos se encontraron y soltaron las carcajadas. Se tiraron en sus sillas y literalmente aullaron de la risa. Ed envolvió sus brazos alrededor suyo mientras trataba de hablar pero Al simplemente se deslizó fuera de su silla y se acurrucó en el piso casi llorando de la risa.

Ed sacudió su cabeza cuando Ralke se puso preocupado, pero ella todavía se encontraba riéndose demasiado como para hablar. Él no sabía qué había causado tal respuesta de los hermanos, pero fuera lo que fuera, era definitivamente algo que los afectaba muchísimo. Jamás había visto a alguien reír de la manera en que lo estaban haciendo ellos. Ed casi se había tornado roja y sus ojos estaban lagrimeando. Él no podía ver nada remotamente divertido en lo que había dicho.

Le tomó a Ed y a Al casi cinco minutos para recuperar su autocontrol y se disculparon efusivamente por su risa. Sus cafés habían arribado y Ed y Al tuvieron que tomar la mayor parte de los suyos antes de sentirse normales de nuevo.

"Eso fue brillante. Me siento mucho mejor ahora." Ed sonrió y se estiró. "Gracias Ralke, realmente necesitaba eso."

"¿Qué fue lo que dije?"

"Bueno, el Alquimista de Acero fue mi hermano. Él dio el examen al mismo tiempo que yo." Dijo Al y observó cuando Ralke lo miró boquiabierto. Ed se inclinó sobre el respaldar y tomó un sorbo de su café.

"¿Tu hermano?" Ralke se encontraba absolutamente estupefacto. "Quiere decir que tú eres Al _Elric_?"

Al asintió. "Sí. No pude terminar el examen debido a… razones de salud, pero mi hermano sí podía. Así que lo hizo." Al hizo una pausa. "Ninguno de nosotros estuvimos nunca preocupados de quién había sido el Alquimista Estatal más joven."

"Hubieses sido tú, Al. Ambos sabemos eso. Y tú contestaste todas las preguntas, yo no pude terminarlas todas.

"Pero tu brazo todavía era nuevo, Hermana."

"Eso no es realmente una excusa, Al. Tus dedos no eran mucho mejores que los míos." Ed le sonrió a su hermano. "¿Ahora ves por qué no me gustaba esa estatua?"

Ralke miró a uno y al otro. "Aguanten, ¿quiere decir que tú diste el examen junto con tus hermanos? Nunca supe que habían tres de ustedes."

"No hay." Dijo Al. "Siempre ha sido sólo nosotros dos." Ahora Ralke estaba completamente confundido.

"Estás complicando todo esto, Al." Ed le frunció el ceño a su hermano. "Ralke, yo soy Edward Elric, el hermano mayor de Al."

"Hermana." Al se interpuso y Edward le lanzó una mirada asesina.

Ralke se tornó pálido y se dejó caer hacia atrás en su silla. "Estás bromeando, ¿verdad?"

"No." Replicó Ed mientras ambos sacudían sus cabezas.

"Tienes que estar bromeando. No puede ser verdad. ¡Se supone que estás muerto! ¡Tú eres una… una… chica!"

Ed asintió. "Sí, creo que es bastante obvio que soy mujer y que no me he muerto."

"Pero… pero ¿por qué estás dando el examen? Digo, si eres el Alquimista de Acero, no deberías de estar haciendo esto." Ralke estaba perplejo y estaba tratando de entender cómo había hecho para terminar involucrado en todo esto. Su mente estaba saltando por todo el lugar.

"Estuve fuera por cuatro años, Ralke. No hubiese sido justo si simplemente regresaba y era reinsertado sin ningún esfuerzo. Tanta gente pone mucho esfuerzo y energía para llegar aquí. No voy a escupírselos en la cara, por decir algo. Además, es una regla que un Alquimista Estatal tenga que ser revaluado anualmente. Habiendo faltado a los cuatro últimos, ésta es la forma como puedo volver a ser acreditado."

"Pero es que además eres una chica."

"¿Y?" Ed frunció el ceño ligeramente.

"Es que es tan raro. ¿Cómo puede ser mujer el Alquimista de Acero? ¿Por qué no estás muerto?"

Ed rió suavemente. "Estuve muy lejos de aquí y no hubo forma de comunicarme con la gente de aquí, ésa es la razón por la que pensaron que había muerto, Ralke. Y soy mujer por un accidente de alquimia."

"¿Ves? Te dije que a la gente le iba a dar un ataque, Hermana." Dijo Al con una sonrisa.

"Todavía pienso que no es gran cosa como lo quieres hacer parecer, Al." Recriminó Ed.

"Es que _sí_ es gran cosa… Ed." Dijo Ralke y dudó antes de usar el nombre de Ed. "Quiero decir, yo escuché tanto acerca del Alquimista de Acero… de ti… mientras estudiaba. Y también acerca de tu hermano. Es absolutamente increíble que yo esté sentado aquí en este momento y que _ustedes_ estén también aquí. Es algo que nunca, para nada, había soñado."

Ed se sintió muy incómoda. No estaba acostumbrada a este tipo de reacción. Nunca había querido ningún tipo de reconocimiento público. Captó a Al sonriéndole ampliamente, disfrutando enteramente de su predicamento. Él iba a estar bien muerto más tarde y los ojos de ella se entrecerraron mientras trataba de expresar la sentencia de muerte. Al la notó y su sonrisa se amplió mucho más.

* * *

El General de Brigada Roy Mustang se reclinó en su silla, ignorando sus papeles de trabajo mientras pensaba nuevamente en la actuación de Edward. Ella había ignorado completamente el insulto hacia ella y había enfocado todo en el insulto de que las mujeres eran débiles y no queridas en la milicia. Mustang se sentía un poco agradecido de que Edward lo hubiera manejado de la forma en que lo hizo. De haber sido él, ese imbécil habría sido reducido a una pila de cenizas.

Edward ciertamente había desarrollado ahora una habilidad para manejarse entre otras personas comparado con lo impredecible que había sido en su juventud. Mustang recordó más de unas cuantas ocasiones cuando él había tenido que suavizar las cosas ante algunos disgustos causados por la falta de consideración de Ed para con los otros, o por su completa falta de modales. Pero hoy había sido capaz de controlar un temperamento que Mustang sabía muy bien que era tan volátil como las llamas que él sometía, y su voz casi había hecho que se le saliera la piel a ese idiota. El viejo Ed probablemente habría demolido el salón en su rabia.

La alusión irónica al final también había sido perfecta. Y funcionó tan bien porque había sido verdad. No muchos sabían que Alphonse Elric en verdad había contestado todas las preguntas en aquella ocasión. Todos vendían a Edward como el niño prodigio y olvidaban que Alphonse era igual de inteligente, si no más que Edward. Cuando había rendido el examen hacía tres años, otra vez había contestado todas las preguntas y conseguido el puntaje más alto de todos los candidatos y había batido su primer resultado.

Sí, Ed se había manejado a ella misma y a la situación bastante bien. Otra razón para él para estar orgulloso de ella, pensó. Cuatro años atrás había reconocido sentir un respeto por todo lo que Edward había alcanzado y había sentido el orgullo que iba con sólo ver crecer al niño desde la niñez a la adolescencia. Ahora estaba sintiendo por ella un respeto similar. Ella había avanzado hacia la adultez, y su madurez y carácter nunca habían brillado más para él como lo habían hecho hoy en esa sala.

Mañana era la entrevista y la práctica al siguiente día. Iba a ser muy interesante ver cómo le iría a Ed durante los próximos dos días. Al ser el Alquimista Estatal de mayor rango, Mustang era requerido para estar en todos los procedimientos de las pruebas de alquimia. Él no pensaba que iban a ser tan emocionantes como lo había sido hoy, pero tenía esperanzas. Especialmente si ese imbécil sigue adelante, pensó. Él no va a pasar la práctica, eso lo puedo asegurar.

Hawkeye entró y lo encontró recostado en su silla con un arqueo malicioso en sus labios. Parecía haber encontrado algo de gran interés en el techo. Ella tosió levemente y el ojo de él se enfocó en ella, al tiempo que movía para mirarla.

"Hawkeye, si alguien te llamara 'nena', ¿qué harías?" Él pareció bastante interesado en su respuesta.

"¿Antes o después de dispararle, Señor?" Dijo Hawkeye blandamente. Mustang sonrió socarronamente ante esto.

"Alguien llamó así a Ed hoy," dijo él reflexivo. Oyó la aguda inhalación de aire de Hawkeye. "De hecho la llamó además una 'lisiada niñita rubia'."

"¿Y el nombre del difunto es…?" Preguntó Hawkeye con voz firme. Mustang había conocido a Hawkeye por largo tiempo y pudo ver la indignación y rabia que estaba disimulando.

"Edward lo dejó vivir… sólo que." Roy sonrió socarronamente ante el recuerdo. "Hubieras estado orgullosa de ella, Riza." Y él sonrió, dejando que se mostrara todo el orgullo que sentía. Hawkeye parpadeó. Éste era el Roy Mustang que había extrañado durante los últimos cuatro años. Ella tenía que averiguar exactamente lo que había hecho Edward para traer esa reacción en él.

"Quizás esto te haga sentir más orgulloso, Roy. Llegaron los resultados," y Hawkeye sonrió mientras le entregaba el fólder con el que había entrado para dárselo.

* * *

Esa noche cuando Riza se acurrucó en el sofá cerca a Jean, ella lo besó suavemente mientras se inclinaba contra él.

"¿Por qué fue eso, cielo?" Preguntó Jean, perezosamente contento.

"Tengo una pequeña apuesta para ti. Apuesto a que cuando llegue el momento, Edward se queda con nosotros y no se va a la oficina del Fuhrer.

"¿Cuán seguras serían las probabilidades?" Preguntó Jean con una amplia sonrisa.

"Bastante, cariño. Déjame contarte una pequeña historia de algo que sucedió hoy." Y él pudo oír la satisfacción en la voz de ella.

* * *

Ed y Al terminaron teniendo una tardía cena en el salón comedor esa noche. Después de pasar la mayor parte de la tarde con Ralke y de mostrarle algo de Central, se habían separado y ellos se habían enrumbado hacia su dormitorio. Pero éste se sentía callado y demasiado vacío, así que se habían retado a una carrera hacia el comedor.

Ahora se encontraban sentados en una pequeña mesa y forzando al mal llamado puré de papas en figuras geométricas.

"Los ángulos están mal, Hermana. Ése no es para nada un ángulo agudo."

"Es mi pirámide, Al. Además, tu cubo es romboide en ese lado."

"Se supone que así debe ser."

"Entonces mejor dejas de hacer esos ángulos de 90 grados en el otro lado."

"¿Por qué simplemente no admites que tu pirámide va a ser cilíndrica, Hermana?"

"Lo haré cuando tu cubo en verdad luzca como un cubo."

Los tenedores raspaban sus bandejas mientras seguían construyendo.

"¿Estás lista para mañana, Hermana?" Preguntó Al mientras utilizaba su tenedor para cortar un lado de su cubo.

"Supongo." Ed hizo una pausa y exhaló. "Es difícil saber lo que voy a decir. Esa Silla es casi como estar ante la Puerta. Ella quiere la Verdad."

"Da miedo, la primera vez que te equilibras sobre ella. Puedes sentir la alquimia por todo tu alrededor."

"Sí, yo recuerdo estar temeroso y preocupado. Pero no recuerdo todo lo que dije en ese entonces. Hay como una brecha en mi mente."

Al asintió. "Pienso que es parte de la alquimia. No puedo recordar cómo empecé pero recuerdo terminar diciendo que tú habías sacrificado todo por mí y sólo convirtiéndome en el mejor alquimista que pudiera, todos tus sacrificios habrían tenido un significado."

Ed miró a Al, sus ojos muy abiertos.

"¿Tú dijiste eso?"

"Sí. Como dijiste, esa Silla no quiere nada más que la Verdad." Al se puso poco incómodo cuando vio la expresión en los ojos de Ed.

"¿Te he dicho hoy lo orgullosa que estoy de ti, Hermano?" La voz de Ed era suave y sus ojos brillaban. Nunca cesaba de maravillarla el que Al nunca se veía a sí mismo como la fantástica e inteligente persona que era. Él siempre estaba contento con estar a su lado, con ser su sombra. Cuatro años apartados y todavía era el más feliz cuando estaba con ella. Eran momentos como éste los que siempre le recordaban a Ed del por qué exactamente había sacrificado, y sacrificaría, todo por él.

"Espero que no hayas cometido el mismo error que yo, Hermana." Dijo Al apresurado, tratando de distraerla. Ese semblante orgulloso en el rostro de Ed lo hacía cohibirse. Él siempre sentía que no era lo suficientemente bueno para ser el objeto de tamaña consideración. Ed había sufrido tanto y sacrificado tanto para que pueda cumplir cada promesa que alguna vez le había hecho. Ella lo había hecho el centro de su universo e incluso después de cuatro años podía todavía verlo. No tan intenso y exigente como había sido, pero ahí estaba, y Al sabía que siempre estaría ahí. Al sabía que Winry poseía ahora una gran parte de su corazón y esperaba que algún día Ed pudiera encontrar también a alguien, pero el vínculo entre ellos jamás se perdería.

"¿Qué error, Al?" El inclinó su cabeza y pareció confundida.

"En el examen escrito. Yo como que me confundí el manganeso con el magnesio en una de las preguntas."

Ed parpadeó. "¿Que hiciste qué?" Infló sus mejillas y dejó salir el aire. "¿Cómo pudiste confundirlos?"

"No era mi intención. Me di cuenta sólo después, cuando estaba pensando en las preguntas y de repente me di cuenta lo que había hecho." Al se sintió un poco nervioso. "Pienso que fue el único error que tuve." Dijo a la defensiva.

Ed puso una mano sobre su rostro y la arrastró por el costado de su rostro. Le sacudió la cabeza a él y sonrió ampliamente. "Bueno, no creo que haya cometido ese error Al, así que debemos de estar bien."

"Dime con honestidad, Hermana. ¿Cómo crees que lo hiciste hoy?"

Ed pensó por un momento, recorriendo mentalmente por sobre las preguntas y sus respuestas. "Creo que lo hice bien, Al. No puedo pensar en ningún error, al menos no en los errores obvios. Quizás probablemente pude haber puesto más detalle en un par de párrafos, pero realmente no tienes mucho tiempo para escribir todo lo que quieres."

"Bueno, nadie ha dicho nada y solamente notifican a aquellos que no pasaron el escrito, así que debes de haber aprobado, Hermana." Y entonces Al le lanzó una _sonrisa socarrona_. "Oh, y Ed, mi cubo sí se parece a un cubo." Y apuntó al perfectamente cuadrado cubo blanco sobre su bandeja.

La pirámide de Ed se convirtió en un cilindro cuando éste salió de la bandeja, propulsado por un agudo aplauso, y se clavó dentro del cubo de Al en una asquerosa demostración del temperamento de Ed.

* * *

La mañana siguiente, Edward salió de la cama y encontró que Al le había escogido su atuendo para el día.

"¿Qué demonios, Al?" Exclamó ella, mientras miraba el pantalón negro y la blanca camisa de botones manga larga. "¿Dónde están mi camiseta y mis jeans?"

"No vas a ponerte eso hoy. Ésta es la entrevista, Hermana. _Tienes _que lucir más presentable para ésta." Él la miró. "Y pienso que además deberías de trenzarte el cabello."

"¿Qué?" Ed miró a Al con incredulidad. "¡Me tienes que estar bromeando Al! ¿Desde cuándo te has preocupado tanto sobre la forma cómo luzco?"

Al evitó los ojos de Ed y levantó la camisa. "Si no te gusta ésta, también está la azul oscuro."

"Alphonse Elric." Los ojos de Ed se tornaron severos y le lanzó una mira asesina. "¿Quién te dio esta idea?"

"Umm, honestamente nadie Hermana. Vamos, tienes que alistarte o llegarás tarde." Al cogió la ropa y las empujó a ellas y a Ed dentro del baño y cerró la puerta con un portazo. Se reclinó contra la puerta y se deslizó lentamente hacia el piso. Al se preguntó si alguna vez iba a poder decirle no a Winry.

Había sido una simple mención casual durante su llamada diaria de ayer de que Ed vivía en esa camiseta negra y jeans, y nada más, lo que la había hecho explotar y había conducido al ultimátum que ella le había dado. Poner a Edward dentro de otra ropa o si no. Ese 'o si no' lo preocupó sobremanera. La última vez que Winry lo había amenazado así, ella le había enviado grandes cajas conteniendo simplemente una tuerca y un tornillo cada día por dos meses seguidos, el flete a ser pagado en el lugar de la entrega. Eso le había costado un mes de sueldo y la completa humillación en la oficina, y había jurado nunca volver a desobedecer otro ultimátum.

* * *

Edward le frunció el ceño a la puerta cerrada y luego a las ropas que tenía en sus brazos. Maldito Al. Él apostaba que Winry lo había hecho hacer esto. Arrojó las ropas a un costado y abrió la ducha. Como si lo que vistiera haría alguna diferencia. Le lanzó una mirada de ira a las ropas. Más le vale que sean cómodas. Estaba más nervioso por lo de hoy de lo que había estado para el examen escrito. Hasta la práctica de mañana no le preocupaba tanto como esto.

Ed se miró en el espejo luego de su ducha y contempló ausente su reflejo. ¿Qué iba a decir? No podía decir que estaba volviéndose a enlistar porque el Fuhrer se lo había pedido, incluso si eso había sido expresado como un reto. Lanzó una suave risa. Se estaba poniendo demasiado frenético con respecto a esto. La Silla no aceptaría nada más que la Verdad y Edward jamás le había dado la espalda a enfrentar a la Verdad.

Se puso el pantalón y la camisa blanca y frunció el ceño. No le gustaba. De algún modo no lucía bien. Tomó la camisa azul oscuro y la sostuvo en el aire. Se alzó de hombros y se cambió de camisa. Ésta era un poco mejor, pensó. Hizo una mueca de disgusto al espejo. Iba a usar la ropa pero no iba a trenzarse el cabello.

* * *

Ed y Al se pararon sobre los anchos peldaños del Cuartel General de Central, disfrutando de la débil calentura del sol.

"Pronto llegará el invierno, Hermana." Dijo Al distraídamente mientras miraba hacia la plaza.

"Ajá." Ed fue igualmente casual en su respuesta. Y luego sus ojos se enfocaron de pronto en la gente subiendo los peldaños. "Oh genial, imbécil a las tres en punto, Al." Musitó.

Al giró su cabeza e hizo contacto visual con el fornido hombre de cabello oscuro de ayer.

"Así que aprobó la primera etapa, ¿no es así?" Ed mantuvo su voz baja, pero un maléfico destello iluminó sus ojos. "Oh, cuánto espero que pueda llegar hasta las prácticas."

"¡Hermana!" Protestó Al silenciosamente. "¡No puedes hacer nada de eso!"

"Sólo obsérvame, Al. Voy a hacer que se arrepienta haber escuchado alguna vez la palabra alquimia." Ronroneó Ed y Al rodó sus ojos. Él no pensaba que Ed pudiera hacer demasiado en las prácticas, no con todos los observadores y jueces presentes.

Al notó que el tipo todavía se encontraba mirando, así que sacó su reloj en forma exagerada y lo abrió. El tipo hizo una pausa y palideció, y luego se movió rápidamente hacia dentro del edificio. Al sonrió.

"Vi eso, Alphonse Elric." Los ojos de Ed reflejaban la sonrisa en su voz.

"¿Quién, yo, Hermana?" Al abrió los ojos desmesuradamente y trató de lucir inocente. Ed rió.

"Vamos, es hora de terminar con todo esto." Dijo ella y lideró el camino por los peldaños.

* * *

**Nota de la Traductora:**  
No sé si les ha pasado, pero mi laptop ha muerto y apenas tengo oportunidad de entrar a la desktop de mi papá, aparte toda mi información se encuentra en mi laptop, así que la traducción se hace a cuentagotas, en fin…  
Sé que este fic dice que es romántico y pareciera que sólo es de comedia y ya transcurrieron 10 capítulos; pero tengan paciencia, les aseguro que va a haber romance, y en cantidades industriales; lo que me imagino incrementará la cantidad de reviews que este fic se merece XD

Dejemos ya el blah blah, busquen lo que les dice Silken.

**kae chan:**Thank you… hope your move was trouble-free… yes, the Fuhrer is a bit of a Machiavellian character… but its not something I've emphasized with him…I must admit I like him and the other character probably more than I should considering they are original characters, so I keep them under as much control as I can otherwise they'd take over completely…lol… yes, Riza seemed the ideal person to help Ed…lol  
silken :)  
_Gracias… espero que tu mudanza haya sido sin contratiempos… sí, el Fuhrer es un personaje un poquito Maquiavélico… pero no es algo que haya enfatizado en él… debo admitir que él y otro personaje me agradan más que lo que debería, considerando que son personajes originales, así que los tengo bajo el mayor control que puedo, de otra forma habrían tomado completamente el control del fic…lol… sí, Riza parece la persona ideal para ayudar a Ed…lol  
silken :)  
__Nota de MaryLover: voy a matar a Silken por adelantar eso del otro personaje, incluso hasta te había dicho de quién se trataba, pero lo edité. __En fin, cosas de autores…_

**Shiji: **Thank you… yes, the bathrooms are always better...lol..  
silken :)  
_Gracias… sí, los baños son siempre mejores…lol…  
silken :)_

**shao-kino: **Thank you… yes, Ed needed to start looking at things from a different angle and Riza is probably the best place to start… the fact that Riza is female is overlooked so often it was perfect to use her… I'm sure Ed will get to use her German again some time – if I remember that she does know it…lol…and Full-petal is something I am very pleased to have done... it made my day writing that …lol…  
silken :)  
_Gracias… sí, Ed necesitaba empezar a ver las cosas desde un ángulo diferente y Riza probablemente es el mejor punto por dónde empezar… el hecho de que Riza es mujer es pasado por alto tan a menudo que fue perfecto utilizarla… estoy segura de que Ed usará de nuevo su alemán en algún momento – si llego a recordar que efectivamente lo sabe…lol…y Full-petal es algo de lo cual estoy muy contenta de haberlo hecho…me alegró el día cuando lo escribí…lol…  
silken :)_

**Ayame chan: **Thank you… I'm really pleased you like the fic and what Mary is doing to it… thank you for enjoying it…  
silken :)  
_Gracias… estoy realmente contenta de que te guste el fic y lo que Mary está haciendo con él… gracias por disfrutarlo…  
silken :)_

**miciel: **Thank you… Mary does a wonderful job with my monster… I'm glad you're enjoying it…  
silken :)  
_Gracias… __Mary hace un maravilloso trabajo con mi monstruo… me alegra que lo estés disfrutando…  
silken :)_

**Maki Nirnaeth: **Thank you… really appreciate you enjoying this monster and helping Mary out … Mary does a great job and I'm really pleased to have her efforts appreciated…  
silken :)  
_Gracias… realmente aprecio que estés disfrutando de este monstruo y de que hayas ayudado a Mary… Mary realiza un gran trabajo y estoy realmente contenta que la gente aprecie sus esfuerzos…  
silken :)_

**Martha V y D. Wigworthy: **Thank you as always for being here and enjoying… always a pleasure to hear from you two…lol  
silken :)  
_Gracias como siempre por estar aquí y disfrutarlo… es siempre un placer saber de ustedes dos…lol  
silken :)_

**AndreaZthator: **Thank you… glad you're enjoying the monster again…  
silken :)  
_Gracias… me alegra que estés volviendo a disfrutar del monstruo…  
silken :)_

**Mireya Humbolt: **Thank you… happy that you like this one… and I hope any problems never get too big…  
silken :)  
_Gracias… estoy feliz de que te guste este fic… y espero que cualquier problema nunca llegue a mayores…  
silken :)_

**Kaguya-hime Shiro: **Thank you for reading and enjoying… the reasoning behind the pyjamas comes out later, its all part of Ed's learning…yes, Izumi is dead as this is set after the movie but she does get mentioned in later places… she was too big an influence on Ed to leave out… hope the next chapter keeps you smiling….  
silken :)  
_Gracias por leer y disfrutar… el razonamiento detrás del pijama viene después, todo es parte del aprendizaje de Ed… sí, Izumi murió como se establece luego de la película, pero sí es mencionada en posteriores ocasiones… ella fue una influencia demasiado grande en Ed para excluirla… espero que el próximo capítulo te deje sonriendo….  
silken :)_

**Ierelin: **Thank you… so glad you liked… Ed will never do things the expected way no matter what gender he is…lol  
silken :)  
_Gracias… estoy muy contenta de que te haya gustado… Ed nunca va a hacer la cosas de la manera esperada sin importar qué sexo tenga…lol  
silken :)_

**Ginebra: **Thank you… I'm glad you can read it this way, Mary does the monster proud…  
silken :)  
_Gracias… me alegra que puedas leerlo de esa forma. Mary hace que el monstruo se sienta orgulloso…  
silken :)_

**Tenar-Elfarran: **Thank you… Ed's never going to do anything the expected way, be it that time of the month or just being female in general…lol… yes, love my Fullpetal...lol … yes Mary does a wonderful job…  
silken :)  
_Gracias… Ed nunca va a hacer nada de la manera esperada, ya sea en su tiempo del mes o por simplemente en general por ser mujer…lol… sí, adoro a mi Fullpetal…lol… sí, Mary hace un maravilloso trabajo…  
silken :)_

**Seiketo Nayset: **Thank you… laughs, Mary might have to wait a bit longer for that date…lol… thinks Ed is trying very hard not to think about any feminist issues at all...lol  
silken :)  
_Gracias… risas, puede que Mary tenga que esperar un poco más por esa cita…lol… piso que Ed está tratando con todas sus fuerzas de no pensar en ningún asunto feminista…lol  
silken :)_

**Perla: **_de MaryLover: Justo hoy que dejaste review estoy actualizando, así que la respuesta de Silken la tendrás en la próxima actualización. De mi parte ¡Bienvenida!_


	11. Equilibrios y Apuestas

**Disclaimer: **Fullmetal Alchemist no me pertenece. Y ésta es una traducción del fic original escrito en inglés por la talentosa _**silkendreammaid**_**.**

Agradezco a Lady Seika Lerki por ayudarme revisando mi traducción.

Silken contestó a sus reviews… busquen el suyo al final del capítulo.

xXx

**Nota de la autora:  
**Thank you once again to everyone for reading and enjoying... i really appreciate knowing that you're liking the monster and the way that Mary treats it... it really is wonderful when Mary sends me your reviews... even if she won't let me give hints for upcoming events...lol  
silken :)  
_Gracias nuevamente a todos por leer y disfrutarlo… realmente aprecio saber que les está gustando el monstruo y la forma cómo Mary lo trata… realmente es maravilloso cuando Mary me envía sus reviews… incluso si ella no me deja darles pistas de los futuros eventos…lol  
silken :)_

* * *

**Returning Echoes ****  
****(Ecos que Regresan)**

* * *

**Capítulo 11: Equilibrios y Apuestas**

Ed y Al esperaban en la antecámara. Las grandes puertas en relieve eran tal cual las recordaba. Estudió los tallados perezosamente. La suave madera blanca brillaba reluciente y parecía casi luminiscente. No pudo evitar comparar esta puerta blanca con la negrura sólida de la Puerta. Ambas ornamentadas, ambas conduciendo hacia la Verdad, ambas exigiendo precios qué pagar.

La fila de postulantes se movía lenta y silenciosa. No había un orden específico. Los que llegaban primero entraban primero. Ambos habían estado gratamente sorprendidos de ver a Ralke allí y él había sido uno de los primeros en desaparecer por las puertas. Había lucido extremadamente nervioso y ambos le habían sonreído para procurarle un poco de confianza. Edward y Alphonse eran los únicos que sabían lo que había detrás de aquellas puertas. Y el conocimiento previo no le daba a ella mayor oportunidad de éxito sobre ninguno de los otros.

El imbécil, como Ed continuaba llamándolo, se encontraba todavía esperando su turno. Éste no miró a Ed y ésta se divirtió contemplando fijamente su espalda. Ella podía ver que a sus hombros le daban tics de vez en cuando y él se rehusaba a voltearse para devolverle la intensa mirada. Él sabía que ella estaba allí y estaba tratando de ignorarla. Casi pareció aliviado cuando atravesó las puertas. Aún así habían otros que le lanzaban duras miradas. Y mientras que ninguno de ellos se atrevía a desafiarla, por decirlo de alguna forma, todos la estaban observando, esperando a que fallara.

Ed y Al caminaron lento más cerca de la puerta y Ed empezó a tomar respiraciones lentas, buscando mantener sus nervios a raya. A medida que las puertas se hacían más grandes, Ed consiguió que su mente cayera en un estado de relajación. Tomó otro respiro profundo y sintió que los nervios se desvanecían. Ella ya había estado aquí antes; ella había estado ante la Puerta. Ella iría hacia delante.

Cuando le tocó su turno, se quitó su abrigo y se lo dio a Al. Éste pareció algo sorprendido, pero Ed tenía una mirada distante en sus ojos. Él le tocó el hombro y ella le sonrió antes de caminar hacia la puerta. Sus manos enguantadas asieron las suaves manijas y las abrió con el mismo acto de confianza que había utilizado ochos años atrás.

Al observó el momento en que ella desaparecía dentro de la oscurecida habitación.

* * *

La Silla estaba esperando; ella la pudo sentir por entre la oscuridad. Incluso antes de que la luz brillara apuntando sobre la Silla, ya estaba caminando hacia ella, sus pasos haciendo un débil eco. El círculo alquímico en el piso resonaba a través de ella, y estiró su mano para tocar la Silla. Cerró sus ojos al tiempo que sentía la profunda fuerza de la alquimia.

Se movió rodeándola y se sentó, perfectamente equilibrada y sus ojos se abrieron, y enfrentó al panel.

Mustang estaba sentado en silencio a un costado, sus ojos se entrecerraron. Ocho años antes, él había observado a Edward sentarse aquí y había visto el nerviosismo del niño y había oído sus vacilaciones. Cuando las palabras habían iniciado, la voz de Edward se había fortalecido y había demostrado una consciencia y madurez inesperadas en un niño tan pequeño. Esta vez los ojos de ella estaban casi resplandeciendo y había una serenidad que él jamás había visto en el rostro de un postulante. Incluso aquella mirada que había visto la primera noche que regresó Ed no había tenido la intensidad de ahora.

La suave voz del Fuhrer susurró en el silencio.

"¿Por qué estás aquí?"

Los ojos dorados se fijaron en los azul pálido de él y la voz de Edward fue tranquila y uniforme.

"Porque aquí es donde necesito estar. Éste es el lugar a los que todas mis promesas y sacrificios me han traído. Para dar un propósito y significado a todos aquellos quienes han dado tanto de sí mismos por mí."

"'Alquimista, te debes al pueblo', ¿cierto?"

"No, porque hay gente que ha moldeado mi alquimia, que me ha moldeado a mí y ellos se merecen lo mejor que puedo ser; ellos se merecen todo lo que puedo dar. Ésa es la gente que siempre contará conmigo."

"Algunos verían eso como egoísta."

"El equilibrio requiere tanto del egoísmo como de la falta de egoísmo. Para mí y para ellos. Yo he sido egoísta, he sido cobarde e infantil. He dejado que los otros carguen mis cargas. He sacrificado todo por vislumbrar la esperanza, he luchado para corregir cada error que hice y me he esforzado para no dejar que otros sufran lo que yo."

Mustang observaba mientras Ed y el Fuhrer hablaban. El cabello de ella destellaba oro en la luz, la camisa azul oscuro era el contraste perfecto para su dorada brillantez. Ella sentada allí en el centro de un círculo de transmutación tan antiguo y aromatizado de poder que hacía que los candidatos temblaran. Elegancia no era nunca una palabra que habría aplicado a Edward Elric, pero era la única palabra que parecía concordar con la imagen que ella mostraba. Elegante de apariencia, y elegante de actitud.

De pronto la elegancia desapareció cuando Edward distraídamente llevó sus piernas hacia arriba y las deslizó debajo suyo, una a la vez. Mustang parpadeó. Edward Elric estaba sentada sobre la Silla con las piernas cruzadas. Equilibrio perfecto sobre un único punto.

"La obediencia necesita de sacrificio."

"Siempre hay un precio que hay que pagar. Sin ello, no existiría el significado de ningún servicio. De otra forma no lo aceptarías."

"¿Como tú lo aceptarías?"

"Hace ocho años yo me senté aquí para ratificarle una promesa a mi hermano. En ese entonces yo juré que aceptaría todo lo bueno y todo lo malo que pudiera venir y que vendría al estar al servicio del Estado." Ed se detuvo y su voz se hizo más pausada. "Esta vez no he hecho ninguna promesa. Aquí únicamente estoy yo y nunca me habría sentado aquí de no estar dispuesto a pagar el precio."

"¿Servirás al Estado?" Preguntó el Fuhrer con suavidad.

"Sí."

* * *

Edward se encontraba parada, parpadeando en la luz fuera del Cuartel General. Al estaba callado a su lado. Ella se sentía un poco desorientada.

"Ese círculo ha cambiado, Al." Murmuró Ed lentamente, esa mirada distante aún en sus ojos.

"¿Qué quieres decir, Hermana?"

"Pude sentir el círculo bajo mis pies, Al. No recuerdo que eso ocurriera la vez anterior. Cuando me senté sobre la Silla fue como si la alquimia me estuviera levantando. Se sintió diferente que la última vez."

"Yo pude sentir la alquimia a mi alrededor, pero no como si me estuviera levantando." Al frunció el ceño confundido. "El círculo sólo mantiene la Silla en su lugar, ¿no es así Hermana?"

"No lo creo, Al." Ed empezó a caminar de un lado a otro a lo largo del escalón. "La Silla definitivamente está conectada al círculo. Quiero decir que esa posición en el centro es muy deliberada. Pero el círculo se siente como si fuera más profundo. Puedo ver partes del círculo y sé que lo vi todo completo cuando apareció la luz, pero no puedo recordar cómo se conecta a sí mismo. ¿Tú sí?"

Al parpadeó y pensó, tratando de imaginarse el círculo. Negó con su cabeza. "No, no puedo, Hermana. No puedo verlo todo claramente, sólo partes."

"Creo que ésa es la alquimia en acción. Al igual que antes, tampoco recuerdo todo lo que dije allí dentro." Ed hizo una pausa. "Podría preguntarle al bastardo. Él estuvo allí y estuvo también en mi primera entrevista y en la tuya, sin duda." Al asintió. "Me pregunto cómo es afectada la memoria de él, y de hecho él ha tenido que sentarse en la Silla durante su propia entrevista."

"Pues puedes preguntarle, Hermana." Al observó que Ed fruncía el ceño pensativa. Sacudió su cabeza. Ella siempre encontraba cosas que la ponían curiosa. Adivinanzas y preguntas en las cuales podía quedarse inmersa. "En fin, la práctica es mañana y entonces todo habrá terminado y podremos empezar realmente con nuestra investigación, Hermana."

Ed le sonrió a su hermano. Podía ver cuánto esperaba eso y sabía que ella también deseaba regresar a la biblioteca. De veras que extrañaba ver y estar rodeada por esa riqueza de conocimiento y por el maravilloso olor a libros antiguos.

"Un día más, Al. Lo vamos a lograr," y levantó su mano derecha en un suelto puño y él le dio el encuentro con su puño izquierdo. Ambos intercambiaron una amplia sonrisa.

Ed le sonrió socarronamente. "Vámonos ya, puedes comprarme un café, Hermano." Y empezó a bajar corriendo las escaleras a paso ligero. Al rió y corrió tras ella.

"¡Vas a deberme un montón, Hermana!" Reclamó mientras corría.

* * *

Era temprano en la noche cuando el General de Brigada Roy Mustang entró a su oficina y encontró a los Capitanes Hawkeye y Havoc esperándolo. El día de entrevistas era siempre el más pesado y más largo para los examinadores. El examen escrito y práctico duraban menos de medio día cada uno, pero las entrevistas duraban un día completo y cada entrevista variaba debido a que cada candidato era diferente.

Cayó en su silla y pasó su mirada de un Capitán al otro, uno de los cuales tenía un rostro más serio que el otro.

"¿Qué quieren?" Preguntó antes de añadir, "como si no lo supiera."

Havoc le sonrió ampliamente. "Entonces, ¿Cómo le fue a ella, Jefe?"

Mustang mantuvo su rostro inalterable. "Sabes que no se me permite discutir los detalles de ningún resultado o progreso de los postulantes, sin importar su éxito o fracaso."

"Sí, pero es el Jefe Ed. Tenemos una _obligación_ de saber cómo le está yendo."

"¿Es eso o una gran apuesta?" Mustang sonrió socarronamente. La sonrisa de Havoc se amplió.

"Ambos, Jefe."

Mustang sonrió levemente. "Bueno, sólo digamos que Edward estará asistiendo a la prueba práctica de mañana."

* * *

Roy Mustang suspiró al tiempo que se echaba hacia atrás en su silla. Todos se habían ido y sentía que el cansancio lo invadía. Qué día más largo. Ciertamente debería de levantarse e irse a casa, pero es que sencillamente estaba demasiado exhausto. Ésta no sería la primera vez que habría dormido sobre el sofá.

Hoy Edward lo había vuelto a sorprender. Ella había estado tan elegante y _equilibrada_. Ésa era la única palabra que parecía encajar. Se había sentado en esa Silla y dejó que ésta la soportara completamente. Él nunca había visto o escuchado de alguien haciendo eso antes. Con el pasar de los años había llegado a ver que cuando un candidato se sentaba en la Silla, ambos pies tenían que estar colocados en ángulos precisos de ésta para mantener el correcto equilibrio. Se había dado cuenta que la ubicación de los pies y la Silla representaban los tres Principios de la Alquimia. La Silla representaba el Entendimiento; los pies representaban la Destrucción y Reconstrucción. Si alguno de los pies del candidato no estaban colocados correctamente, entonces el equilibrio era destruido y el candidato fracasaba. Al equilibrarse sobre el entendimiento, destrucción y reconstrucción, un candidato entonces personificaba su propio conocimiento de la Alquimia. El círculo bajo la Silla no aceptaría nada menos.

Pero Edward había sido capaz de mantener el equilibrio sobre el Entendimiento únicamente. Algo le tuvo que haber sucedido a Edward durante sus años fuera. Tenía que haber algo que lo explicara. A Mustang no le gustaban los misterios. Él definitivamente iba a tener una larga charla con Edward. Después de la práctica.

* * *

Edward se encontraba parada vestida con su camisa y pantalón de dormir, miró a su hermano y sacudió su cabeza. "No."

"Pero te los pusiste ayer."

"Eso fue ayer. Mañana es la práctica y quiero comodidad. Así que, ¿dónde están?"

"¿Dónde están qué, Hermana?"

"Tú sabes qué, Al. ¿Dónde están?"

"Están en la lavandería."

"Estás mintiendo, Alphonse."

"¡No puedes ponértelos y eso es definitivo, Hermana!"

"Entonces iré así."

"¡No puedes hacer eso!"

"Sólo obsérvame Al."

"Está bien, aquí están."

"Ya ves Al, tú _puedes_ ser un buen hermano cuando lo intentas."

Ed se trenzó el cabello para aplacar los heridos sentimientos de su hermano.

* * *

Ed se reclinó contra la fachada de mármol fuera del Cuartel General. Sus ojos estaban ligeramente sombríos mientras observaba los banderines ondeando en la suave brisa.

"¿Qué ocurre, Hermana?"

"Sólo estaba recordando… la última vez que hice esto. Pensé que había podido hacer que no me afectara." Ed tornó sus tristes ojos hacia su hermano parado a su costado y éste suspiró.

"También yo." Al levantó la vista y observó una nube surcando el cielo. "Ella querría que lo hicieras bien, Hermana."

"Lo sé Al. Saber que tú y… Nina estaban acompañándome ciertamente me dio el coraje para pasar por esas puertas en ese entonces."

Ambos quedaron en silencio por un momento.

"De todas las cosas que cambiaría si pudiera, pienso que eso estaría primero en mi lista, Al." Dijo Ed lentamente mientras se reclinaba contra Al. Éste asintió estando de acuerdo.

"Hoy voy a aprobar esto por ella, Al."

"¡Al! ¡Ed!" Ellos levantaron la mirada y vieron a Ralke caminando hacia ellos, con una sonrisa nerviosa en su rostro.

"Hola Ralke. Así que pasaste la entrevista." Dijo Ed mientras se despabilaba de su melancolía.

"Sí. Pienso que eso fue lo más difícil que haya hecho jamás." Replicó.

Ed y Al asintieron. "Sí. Pienso que es lo más difícil de todo el proceso." Dijo Al.

"Pero no puedo recordar todo lo que dije ahí. No puedo recordar todas las preguntas."

Ed y Al intercambiaron miradas.

"Tiene que ser la alquimia." Ella se volteó hacia Ralke. "No puedes recordar todo el círculo de transmutación, ¿no es así?"

Ralke frunció el ceño haciendo memoria y luego negó con la cabeza. "No, recuerdo la línea ondeante que bisecta el punto de la Silla pero no puedo recordar el borde de enlace."

"Allá hay alguna forma de alquimia fuerte y voy a ver al bastardo para removerle el cerebro y sacarle información." Dijo Ed con una mirada resuelta en su rostro.

"¡Mayor Elric!"

Tanto Ed como Al voltearon ante el llamado. Un soldado vestido de azul se encontraba parado al final de las gradas y les saludó con la mano. Al asintió en respuesta y Ed y Al empezaron a subir las gradas. Ralke subió con ellos, luciendo un poco aturdido por la automática reacción.

"Todos los alquimistas reciben el rango de Mayor cuando aprueban, Ralke." Dijo Ed cuando notó su expresión. "Tú sí sabías eso, ¿cierto?"

"Sí, pero _ambos_ voltearon." Sus ojos estaban todavía muy abiertos.

"Eso es porque fui Mayor por cuatro años, Ralke. Eso es un poco difícil de olvidar. Y además estaba diciendo mi apellido." Ed le sonrió. Ralke todavía estaba teniendo algunos problemas haciéndose a la idea de que esta rubia joven una vez había sido el Alquimista de Acero, y además hombre.

"Oye Falman. ¿Qué estás haciendo aquí?" Dijo Ed de manera entusiasta mientras llegaban al final de las gradas.

El Oficial Técnico en Jefe Falman le hizo un saludo militar a Al y le asintió a Ed. Habló en su meticulosa forma habitual.

"Dada la renuencia del General de Brigada de compartir hasta el momento los detalles de tu progreso en los exámenes, ciertos colegas tuyos han decidido que deberíamos de estar presentes para poder observarte por nosotros mismos, Edward."

Edward rió y Al le sonrió al serio oficial cuando el rostro de éste rompió en una amplia sonrisa.

"¿Tan altas están las apuestas, Falman?"

Ralke miró a uno y luego al otro, sus ojos muy abiertos ante la agradable camaradería entre ellos. Mientras más tiempo estaba con ellos, más fuera de lugar se sentía.

Era tan diferente a cualquier cosa que había conocido antes. Él había llegado desde una pequeña granja y después de descubrir un interés y aptitud hacia la alquimia, había decidido que ser un Alquimista Estatal sería el modo perfecto de ayudar a mantener a sus padres. Pero Central ya lo había dejado inseguro con su gran tamaño y lo que parecían hordas de gente. La joven rubia había llamado su atención durante el examen escrito cuando ésta se había quitado su abrigo y la luz que reflejaba su brazo lo había distraído. Su completa confianza, así como la tangible aura que había exteriorizado durante el altercado con ese estúpido idiota lo había impresionado. Y ahora descubrir que ella era _el_ Alquimista de Acero había sido algo totalmente alucinante.

Y ahora estaba a punto de enfrentar la parte práctica del examen al lado de Edward Elric. Él no pensaba que su familia iba a creerle cuando les escribiera a casa.

"Éste es Ralke Gray, Falman. Él también es un postulante." Estaba diciendo Al mientras iba hacia donde se encontraba. "Ralke, te presento al Oficial Técnico en Jefe Vato Falman, un viejo amigo nuestro."

"Un placer conocerlo, Señor Gray." Ambos se dieron la mano.

"El… el placer es mío, Señor." Ralke medio tartamudeó.

Empezaron a caminar por la entrada en forma de pórtico. Edward lucía muy relajada y Ralke sentía bastante envidia de su confianza. Él tenía que mantenerse sobándose las manos en sus pantalones ya que sus palmas le seguían sudando.

"¿De vuelta a la trenza, Ed?" llegó una alegre voz. "Lástima que ya no tengas ese abrigo rojo."

"¡Breda!" Exclamó Ed con una sonrisa mientras se acercaban al macizo hombre. Ella sacudió su cabeza y dejó que la larga trenza se balanceara. "Sólo para la ocasión, Breda, y pienso que el abrigo rojo sería como presionar un poquito, ¿no lo crees?"

"No, yo podría ganarle una apuesta extra a Havoc si lo hicieras."

"¿Cuánto más extra?" Dijo Ed, sus ojos estaban muy atentos.

"¡Hermana! ¡No! Tú no puedes hacer eso."

"Pero Al… yo puedo cambiar este abrigo y si Breda cierra las apuestas antes de que Havoc nos vea…" Ed empezó a decir.

"No, Edward. No vas a apostar con esto." Dijo Al con firmeza, a pesar de que había un destello en sus ojos.

"No veo por qué no. Yo apuesto a que todos lo han hecho. ¿Por qué no puedo participar también?" Ed hizo un puchero. "Y sólo piensa en el ataque que le va a dar al bastardo. Ya pues Al, sólo por esta vez." Ella lo miró y abrió sus ojos, grandes y suplicantes. Cuando la mirada no pareció funcionar, ella frunció el ceño y dijo bruscamente, "claro está que puedo simplemente no aparecerme."

Al, Breda y Falman se la quedaron mirando fijamente. "¡Tú no puedes hacer eso!"

"Caramba, entonces todas esas apuestas serían en vano, ¿no es así?" Dijo ella a la ligera y miró indiferente a sus dedos enguantados. "¿No es así, _Al_?"

Al miró a su hermana boquiabierto. "¿Cómo es que tú…?"

"Oh vamos Al. Tú siempre participaste en las apuestas." Al le farfulló a Ed y agitó sus manos en exagerada negación.

Falman y Breda miraron a Al en shock. "No, él no participó." Dijeron al unísono.

Ed sonrió ampliamente. "Ahh, ¿no sabían que hacía que Fuery hiciera las apuestas por él?"

Falman y Breda miraron a Al y luego se miraron entre ellos y después otra vez a Al. "Con razón Fuery siempre parecía ganar tantas veces." Dijo Breda indignado.

"Tú nunca dijiste nada al respecto, Hermana." Dijo Al.

"Por supuesto que no." Ed le sonrió. "Tú lo disfrutabas. Yo no iba a detenerte." Siempre le había alegrado a Ed que su hermano hubiera podido integrarse a la oficina de esa manera. Ésa había sido sólo otra forma para que su humanidad fuera reforzada.

Les tomó a Al, Ed y Falman dos minutos para decidirse cuánto iban a apostar e incluso lograron involucrar a Ralke. El dinero cambió de manos y Breda salió volando para plantearle la apuesta a Havoc.

Ed aplaudió y cambió los pigmentos de su abrigo de azul a rojo. Incluso puso el Flamel en la espalda y Al inspeccionó de cerca para asegurarse de que fuera como el que acostumbraba ser. Con una maliciosa sonrisa, ella hizo lo mismo con sus jeans y los tornó negros. Ralke había oído acerca de la técnica alquímica de Ed, pero ésta era la primera vez que la veía y todavía se encontraba mirando fijamente cuando Breda regresó con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja.

"Perfecto, Ed. Hasta hice que Hawkeye apostara también." Rió Breda mientras los otros lo miraban boquiabiertos.

"¿Hawkeye? Considérate un muerto viviente, Breda." Dijo Ed.

"Oh no, ella está de nuestro lado. Fue gracias a ella que Havoc _dobló_ las apuestas." La sonrisa de Breda se volvió verdaderamente maligna y todos ellos soltaron la carcajada.

* * *

Edward Elric caminó a través de los pasillos hacia el área de desfiles que había sido dispuesto para las prácticas. Vestida toda de negro y usando el abrigo rojo, con su cabello trenzado y su actitud confiada, ella atrajo una gran atención. Algunos reconocieron el atuendo y observaron con rostros sobresaltados y los susurros la siguieron. Ralke permanecía desconcertado mientras caminaba con ellos. Ella lucía exactamente igual a como él se había imaginado que sería el Alquimista de Acero. Excepto por el género, pensó. Para Havoc, Hawkeye y Fuery, fue como ver un fantasma reapareciendo frente a ellos.

"¡Me tendiste una trampa!" Chilló Havoc al minuto que logró levantar su mandíbula del piso. Los otros rieron y Breda tenía su mano extendida y abierta.

"Paga."

"Estás siendo prematuro, Breda. Existen todavía apuestas pendientes." Dijo Falman.

"Caray, ¿cuántas apuestas tienen para esta condenada cosa?" Preguntó Ed.

"Sólo unas cuantas, Ed." Fuery levantó la voz. "No hemos tenido una oportunidad como ésta desde que Havoc finalmente tuvo el valor de invitar a Hawkeye a salir."

"Viejo, las apuestas de ese entonces eran enormes." Se deleitó Breda. "Y ahora, ¿qué propuestas para la reacción del Jefe por la apariencia de Ed?"

Todos ellos empezaron a regatear y de nuevo el dinero cambió de manos rápidamente.

"¿Siempre hacen esto?" Ralke le preguntó a Ed en voz baja.

"No tienes ni idea, Ralke. Estos tipos apostarían por cualquier cosa." Contestó Ed con una sonrisa cariñosa mientras los observaba. Luego levantó la voz.

"Tenemos que irnos, chicos, así que entonces los buscamos cuando acabe."

"Estaremos observando, Edward. Fuery nos encontró un lugar en las tribunas allá arriba." Hawkeye sonrió ampliamente. "Enorgullécenos."

"Como siempre, Hawkeye." Replicó Ed y miró a Al. Éste se le acercó y le dio un abrazo.

"Por Nina," susurró y ella asintió. Ella se apartó y le sonrió. Luego se volteó hacia Ralke.

"Vamos Ralke, hagamos esto." Caminó delante de él a través de un pequeño pasaje y hasta afuera, a la zona de desfiles.

* * *

El General de Brigada Roy Mustang se encontraba parado al lado del Fuhrer, su ojo recorriendo los candidatos mientras éstos empezaban a llegar. Siempre era interesante observar las expresiones en sus rostros cuando veían las montañosas pilas de materiales que los aguardaban. Muchos también estaban abrumados por el tamaño del área de desfiles y por estar rodeados por el gran complejo de mármol que era el Cuartel General de Central.

Un destello rojo desde el pequeño grupo de candidatos entrantes llamó su atención y se quedó petrificado. Eso no era… no podía ser. Parpadeó y las personas que entraban fueron muy atentas en dispersarse, y ahí se encontraba.

Una rubia en negro y rojo. Una trenza dorada y un abrigo rojo sobre lo negro. Un silbido singular captó su atención y también la de la rubia. Con un giro de rojo y oro, la rubia se volteó y saludó con la mano al grupo en azul sobre las tribunas superiores. Él vio el símbolo negro en su espalda y vio a su staff e hizo que sus manos se hicieran puños muy al fondo de sus bolsillos. No se podía decidir a quiénes de ellos debía de calcinar primero.

Vio a Ed recorriendo con la vista al grupo de jueces y veedores. Se encontró con los sonrientes ojos y la amplia sonrisa de ella con un oscuro ceño antes de poder recobrar su habitual cara inexpresiva. Ella le hizo un guiño y se volteó hacia el hombre a su costado, apuntó hacia él y dijo algo. El joven miró sobresaltado y Mustang lo reconoció del examen escrito. Lucía un poco desconcertado ante lo que fuera que Ed le estaba diciendo.

El Fuhrer también estaba observando a Edward. El abrigo rojo y la trenza rubia fueron reconocidos al instante y al ver la sonrisa se dio cuenta de que eso también era una decisión deliberada de usarlo por parte de Ed. A juzgar por la tensión y el sonido de dientes apretados que pudo escuchar del General de Brigada a su costado, lo que fuera que Edward había planeado estaba funcionando más que bien.

Los candidatos se pararon alrededor y esperaron. Cuando hubo llegado el último, el Fuhrer dio un paso adelante.

"Ésta es la última fase del Examen de Alquimia Estatal. Con los materiales frente a ustedes, deben demostrar, en la medida de sus habilidades, lo que son capaces de hacer. No existe límite en lo que intenten, aunque les solicitamos que todo daño sea reparado posteriormente."

Él vio el breve destello de dientes blancos de Edward y vio que los ojos dorados revoloteaban hacia Mustang. El Fuhrer no pudo ver la expresión en el rostro de Mustang, pero sí vio los ojos entrecerrados de Edward en respuesta. Retrocedió hasta su lugar y se preparó para observar el resto del evento. Estaba muy interesando en ver la alquimia de Edward.

Al Fuhrer Sterben no le pasó desapercibida la repentina tensión tanto en Edward como en Mustang cuando un regordete hombre de cabellos oscuros se movilizó hacia adelante. Observó cuando Edward daba un paso hacia atrás y se deslizaba detrás del joven que estaba parado a su costado. Ella se agachó y puso sus manos juntas antes de tocar el suelo levemente. Su abrigo ocultó la mayor parte del brillo de su transmutación y se enderezó y regresó a su posición original.

Un sonido de sobresalto por parte del hombre regordete hizo que el Fuhrer se aguantara una sonrisa. El suelo alrededor de él de pronto se había vuelto blando y se había hundido hasta las rodillas. El Fuhrer Sterben miró a Edward y vio la sonrisa salvaje en su rostro mientras observaba. Ella no había intervenido con la alquimia del hombre y por lo tanto el Fuhrer no vio razón de intervenir. A juzgar por el silencio a su costado, sabía que Mustang estaba de acuerdo con él. El Fuhrer había oído acerca del altercado en el examen escrito y esta pequeña demostración de Edward le había contado el resto.

Varios de los postulantes se habían movilizado y estaban dibujando sus círculos de transmutación cerca de los materiales. Un joven erigió un pequeño dique y otro estaba sacando figuras de vidrio de las pilas de arena. El joven que había estado al lado de Ed se había movido hacia el dique y estaba haciendo serpentear el agua hacia diseños de flujos de corrientes alrededor de sus círculos.

"¿Cuál es el nombre de aquel hombre?" Preguntó uno de los observadores y apuntó hacia el hombre regordete.

"Newman, creo yo." Vino la respuesta de otro observador.

"Como que está teniendo un problemilla, ¿verdad?"

Newman todavía se encontraba atrapado en el suelo blando. Estaba intentando salir pero parecía que éste lo estaba persiguiendo. Mustang y el Fuhrer ocultaron sus sonrisas cuando vieron a Ed arrodillarse otra vez y luego se dio el débil destello detrás de su abrigo. Los ojos de Ed brillaron y su sonrisa se amplió mientras se enderezaba y se movía casualmente hasta quedar cerca de una pila de tierra y roca. Se posicionó hasta estar frente al bajo hombre fornido y lo observó llegar al final del suelo blando.

Mustang estaba muy complacido con la contención de Ed. Si hubiera continuado haciendo eso, ella podría haber sido acusada de sabotear las posibilidades de otro postulante. Podía ver que ella lo tenía todo planeado. Esa sonrisa en su rostro nunca había significado que ella estaba meramente feliz. Esa sonrisa generalmente tenía adjunto ese 'estoy tan feliz de que te vayas a morir'.

Edward aplaudió deliberadamente fuerte y estampó sus manos en el suelo con un destello enceguecedor. Las pilas de tierra y roca se hundieron dentro del suelo y empezaron a reaparecer en pilas más pequeñas de sus componentes separados. Ella las estaba ignorando y observaba cómo el hombre fornido la miraba intensamente.

Él dio unos pasos hacia ella. Sus ojos se percataron del abrigo rojo y de la trenza.

"¿Cómo llegaste hasta aquí?" Le siseó.

"De la misma forma como lo tú lo hiciste." Ed se puso de pie calmadamente y se encontró con la furiosa mirada de él. "Ya sabes, con inteligencia, habilidad y talento."

"¿Y esos pequeños montículos son lo mejor que puedes hacer?" Le hizo una mueca de desprecio. "No se requiere de mucho talento para hacer eso."

"Lo sé, pero me gusta trabajar con materiales puros." Ella le lanzó una sonrisa socarrona. "Y aún me falta ver lo que tú puedes hacer."

Él le lanzó una mirada asesina y ella mantuvo su mirada firme y divertida. Él sacó su pedazo de tiza y empezó a dibujar un círculo. Ella continuó observando y vio que la línea de él se tambaleaba ligeramente. Su sonrisa socarrona se amplió. Mientras ella no estuviera haciendo activamente nada, nadie podía decir que estuviera interfiriendo y Ed estaba siendo muy cuidadosa y estaba asegurándose de que todo lo que haga esté a plena vista de los observadores oficiales.

Ella aplaudió y posó sus manos sobre el suelo y varios montículos pequeños desaparecieron y luego se elevaron en una estructura de acero de una torre de cuatro patas con lados curvos. Ella sonreía y sabía que nadie de aquí reconocería su pequeña réplica. Otro aplauso hizo que la torre cayera en un río derretido de de hierro cuando el carbono fue drenado.

"¡Deja de hacer eso!" La voz del hombre regordete se elevó y ella lo miró. "¿Cómo me puedo concentrar cuando estás haciendo eso? ¿Por qué no estás dibujando círculos?"

"No necesito hacerlo, y no logro ver cómo te estoy distrayendo. Yo sólo estoy demostrando mi alquimia al igual que todos los demás." Ed abrió sus ojos desmesuradamente y volvió a aplaudir, colocando sus manos sobre el suelo. La torre volvió a elevarse, esta vez era más alta y brillaba con tonalidades plateadas cuando combinó más elementos en ella. "Ves, un poco de cromo y algo de níquel y se convierte en acero inoxidable. Déjame removerlos junto con el carbono y lo convertiremos en hierro forjado. Y luego algo de manganeso. Eso hace un lindo acero duro." Y Ed aplaudió, y un montículo diferente cambió de posición y se deslizó por la torre. Se fundió una y otra vez a medida que ella cambiaba el equilibrio de los componentes, reconstruyéndolo cada vez. Newman se quedó parado observando fijamente cómo la torre seguía cambiando.

"Me gusta el metal, puede ser tan versátil." Edward lo miró por el rabillo del ojo. "Pero después de un tiempo se vuelve un poquito aburrido." Ed aplaudió delicadamente y posó sus manos sobre el suelo. La torre de metal se dobló dentro de sí misma y se hundió en el suelo, y luego se volvió a elevar, pero esta vez era blanca. Ed se estiró y sacó un pedazo pequeño.

"¿Quisieras un poco más de tiza?" Dijo ella con una sonrisa y luego empezó a usar otros minerales y aleaciones. Plata, aluminio, latón, cobre, e incluso la base de roca de la zona de desfiles. Y ella nunca dibujó un círculo, ella sólo aplaudía y tocaba el suelo y cada vez la torre cambiaba de lugar y se transformaba. Ese abrigo rojo y esa larga trenza empezaban a sacar al hombre de sus casillas. Ambos cambiaban en láminas de color con cada aplauso y palmada de aquellas manos enguantadas.

"Te mueres de ganas por ser un perro de los militares, ¿no es verdad?" Gruñó finalmente. Sus palabras hicieron eco de un extremo al otro del terreno.

"El que tú estés aquí indica la misma ambición." Dijo Ed evasivamente. Ella podía ver a Mustang y al Fuhrer observando con interés por el rabillo del ojo. Los observadores que habían estado caminando por entre los postulantes empezaron a juntarse detrás de éstos y todos ellos se habían movilizado más cerca.

"¡El servicio militar no debería de ser rebajado con teatritos como éste! ¡Vistiéndote con ese atuendo! No creas que no lo reconozco. Tú no tienes ningún derecho de vestirte aquí con eso y de fingir con esta demostración infantil."

"Demostrar el conocimiento y la habilidad para manipular los elementos es el solo propósito del día de hoy. ¡Así construya pequeñas torres o haga algo como esto!" Y Ed aplaudió bruscamente y sus manos pegaron en el suelo. Éste retumbó y las pilas de materiales empezaron a deslizarse a través de la temblorosa tierra, enroscándose alrededor y sobre ellos mismos en delicadas y fluidas cuerdas metálicas al tiempo que éstas se engrosaban y se movían hacia arriba. Empezaba a aparecer una gran figura. Dos piernas se endurecían mientras los metales líquidos corrían hacia arriba para formar el aún más grande torso y la coraza del pecho. Los brazos se formaron hacia fuera, y luego el casco. Los metales brillaban a la luz del sol cuando la armadura de más de cuatro metros se solidificó.

Una explosión de ovaciones y silbidos flotó en el viento y Ed tuvo que morderse el interior de su mejilla para evitar mirar hacia las tribunas. Parado al lado del Fuhrer, Mustang sonrió de verdad. Ver aquella armadura allí parada y al más pequeño Elric con el abrigo rojo y la trenza dorada a su costado era sencillamente perfecto.

Mustang consiguió no reírse ante la expresión en el rostro de Newman. Éste estaba mirando a la armadura con incredulidad y luego a la rubia que la contemplaba con una expresión de cariño en su rostro.

"Y tengo todo el derecho de vestir con estas ropas. Van tan bien con la armadura." Ed sonrió levemente.

"Tal vez merezcas ser un perro de los militares. ¡Ciertamente no eres una mujer _de verdad_!" La miró despectivamente. "Eres sólo un perro que no vale la pena."

Ed se paró erguida y sus ojos se volvieron fríos. Mustang y el Fuhrer se pusieron tensos y observaron con cuidado, Mustang tenía su mano enguantada a medio sacar de su bolsillo.

"¿Podemos ver lo que ocurre cuando tratas de juzgar la valía de un perro de los militares, imbécil?" Preguntó Ed con voz fría.

"¡Perro de los militares! ¡Ja! ¡Querrás decir la _perra _de los militares!"

En una fracción de segundo, Edward había aplaudido y caído al suelo. Al mismo tiempo, Mustang sacó su mano completamente y chasqueó los dedos.

Tierra y llamas erupcionaron alrededor de Newman. Éste gritó cuando el calor quemó su piel y el suelo explosionó alrededor de él. Puntas se elevaron y lo circundaron y llamas ardieron en cada una de ellas.

Ralke y los demás lucían completamente conmocionados. Edward le había contado a Ralke, cuando le había señalado, que Mustang era el Alquimista de Fuego, y él había estado apropiadamente impresionado, pero jamás había esperado verlo en acción. El tuerto General de Brigada estaba parado allí con su brazo extendido y los dedos enguantados listos para volver a chasquear. A menos de tres metros estaba arrodillada la rubia dorada, sus manos enguantadas sobre el suelo. Y ambos tenían idénticas expresiones mientras observaban al hombre que gritaba. Ojos fríos y rostros inexpresivos.

El Fuhrer miró las ardientes puntas y tomó nota de su ubicación. Una punta estaba aproximadamente poco más de medio metro fuera del círculo. Edward la había colocado específicamente allí para que Mustang le apuntara y la usara como referencia para su cambiada percepción óptica. Ella había sabido que la rápida reacción de él no le había permitido tener el tiempo para que su ojo se ajustase. El Fuhrer miró a uno y luego al otro. Había sido un ataque coordinado y ninguno de ellos lo había planeado.

El Fuhrer se volvió a maravillar por los lazos entre esos dos. Ser capaces de reaccionar así al unísono le había dicho todo acerca de cuán bien se conocían estos dos en un nivel inconsciente. Los cuatro años trabajando juntos habían colocado cimientos que ninguno de ellos se percataba.

"¿Por cuánto tiempo va a arder eso, General de Brigada?" Preguntó el Fuhrer en tono afable.

"No tengo la menor idea, Señor." Respondió Mustang con tono satisfecho.

"Hasta que se consuma el carbón." Dijo Ed mientras se ponía de pie.

"¿Carbón?" Cuestionó el Fuhrer.

"Sí, había un poco en los materiales, así que lo añadí a las puntas. Debería de arder por horas, con algo de suerte." Había una sensación de satisfacción en su voz.

A pesar de que Edward podía ser técnicamente culpable de provocar a Newman, no lo había hecho con mala intención. Había sido más para causar una irritación menor. Newman había perdido su autocontrol y su comentario había sido completamente impropio. De haber estado en la milicia, habría sido degradado y reprendido severamente por ello, en caso de no haber sido despedido deshonrosamente.

El Fuhrer creyó escuchar un mudo 'se lo tiene merecido' desde la dirección del General de Brigada, pero cuando miró, el rostro de Mustang estaba tan inexpresivo como lo había estado antes.

Ed se frotó ambas manos enguantadas. Una sonrisa socarrona de satisfacción cruzó su rostro mientras observaba el fuego ardiendo. Newman había cesado de gritar y sonaba como si éste hubiera pasado a los gimoteos; acurrucándose sobre el suelo para evitar ser efectivamente quemado por las llamas, pero el calor generado estaba ampollándole lentamente la piel. Ni Mustang ni Edward se sentían inclinados a sacarlo de allí, y con el Fuhrer condonándole sus acciones, no había nadie que lo ayudara.

"¡Cuidado!" El grito de alarma vino desde la parte posterior de los postulantes y todos voltearon.

El dique que había sido construido antes se había soltado de los soportes laterales y el agua había empezado a salir a chorros desde ambos lados. Automáticamente, Edward salió disparada y Ralke fue con ella. El agua era su especialidad y viró hacia un lado para dibujar su círculo mientras que Edward se iba hacia el otro. Reacciones simultáneas se suscitaron y el agua se detuvo.

Del lado de Ralke, ésta se retorció en un círculo, fluyendo alrededor en un movimiento continuo. Él controlaba el movimiento en espiral mientras dibujaba otro círculo. El agua lentamente se cubrió de escarcha y se desmenuzó en pequeños copos como de nieve que se derretían a medida que caían. Él sonrió levemente mientras las veía caer.

Ed había convertido el agua de su lado en hielo. Y en el medio del flujo congelado había construido una escultura de tres metros. Del General de Brigada Roy Mustang.

Estaba parado en su clásica pose de ataque, el brazo extendido, la cabeza hacia atrás, la espalda erguida. Ella había combinado el agua con cobre del suelo porque los círculos de transmutación de los guantes estaban trazados en cobre, y un estandarte colgado sobre su hombro tenía palabras color cobre escritas bien remarcadas a todo lo largo. Se hizo un silencio absoluto.

"El Bastardo de Hielo."

Alguien leyó las palabras en un susurro bajísimo y todos lo oyeron. Los postulantes no entendían lo que estaba ocurriendo, pero sí todo el personal militar. Ellos miraron hacia el General de Brigada, quien lucía tan paralizado como la estatua. Su ojo estaba mirando intensamente a la rubia, y si las miraran mataran, todos estarían de acuerdo en que en ese mismo momento ella habría sufrido una combustión espontánea.

Ella estaba mirando hacia la estatua con una sonrisa socarrona en sus labios y luego se volteó para mirarlo. Sus ojos brillaban y parecía que no le afectaba la intensidad de la mirada de él. La sonrisa se amplió cuando ambos se miraron, y cuando él levantó su mano y chasqueó los dedos ella no se movió.

La estatua detrás de ella se derritió y desapareció en un destello abrasador de vapor. Cuando él volvió a chasquear los dedos, ella ya se había agachado y las llamas pasaron por sobre su cabeza al tiempo que estampaba sus manos sobre el suelo. La tierra debajo de Mustang se volvió blanda y él se dejó resbalar y chasqueó los dedos para rodearla de llamas. Un brillante destello vino desde el interior del abrasador círculo y Edward desapareció. Mustang se volteó, teniendo cuidado de mantener su equilibrio en la tierra blanda, y encontró a Edward justo detrás de él, reapareciendo del rápido túnel que había construido.

Su cuchilla plateada de automail destellaba y él se inclinó hacia atrás para evitar su apresurado ataque. Cuando ella giró, él extendió el brazo y cogió su larga trenza, jalando de ella y haciéndola perder el equilibrio. La tierra blanda en la que ella lo tenía atrapado ahora la entorpecía mientras trataba de girar para escapar del agarre pero no podía encontrar suelo sólido. Cayó contra él y los pies de él perdieron su precario equilibrio en la tierra blanda. Empezó a caer y la jaló a ella consigo. Ella extendió su brazo derecho para prepararse a zafarse de él de nuevo y se dio cuenta de que todavía estaba en su forma de cuchilla. Volvió a girar y se encontró cayendo de espaldas.

Automáticamente, Mustang envolvió su brazo alrededor de la cintura de la rubia y esperó que el área de arena suelta fuera lo suficientemente grande para ellos dos. Al diablo con perder la dignidad, pensó, en este momento él sólo quería un aterrizaje suave.

Así lo fue, y Mustang se encontró sentado sobre arena blanda con su regazo completamente ocupado por la rubia.

Antes de que alguien pudiera decir algo, y a juzgar por los profundos ceños de los dos, todos estuvieron de acuerdo de que una lucha verbal hubiera sido igual de espectacular; el Fuhrer se acercó y los miró a los dos ahí sentados.

"Una interesante demostración…por parte de ambos." Sonrió. Muy interesante, pensó. Ellos se habían pasado directamente de infligir un castigo a un idiota intolerante a un altercado basado en alguna oscura faceta de su intrincada relación. Hacía rato que el Fuhrer había descontado el 'a ver quién es mejor' y no había visto ninguna malicia en ellos. Parecería que lo hacían simplemente porque ellos lo _disfrutaban_ y eso, para el Fuhrer, lo hizo más que interesante. Se había convertido en algo total y absolutamente divertido.

"Gracias Señor." Ambos musitaron con renuencia, no queriendo ser descorteces y de pronto muy conscientes de que todos los estaban mirando. El silbido inconfundible de Breda los hizo mirar hacia la tribuna y pudieron ver las exageradas olas y movimientos de manos de un grupo de muy alegres amigos.

"Espero que tengas una apuesta sobre esto, Bastardo, porque quiero la mitad." Murmuró Ed.

"Tú eres la que has estado brincando por ahí con esa vieja vestimenta, renacuajo. Me merezco la mitad del tuyo." Replicó Roy.

Ed hizo como que se levantaba y el Fuhrer le tendió su mano. Ella hizo una pausa antes de deslizar su mano izquierda sobre la cuchilla de automail y retornarlo a su forma original y luego aceptó su asistencia. Sintió el repentino frío en su espalda cuando el calor de Mustang desapareció.

Mustang tembló levemente cuando el calor de Ed dejó su regazo, sintiéndose vacío de repente. Se puso de pie y dio cuidadosos pasos para salir de la arena blanda. Observó cómo Ed se sacudía el polvo y se forzó a sí mismo a no hacer lo mismo. Sentía que ya había proveído suficiente espectáculo, sin dejar de añadir la completa ruina de su imagen pública.

El Fuhrer miró a los otros candidatos, quienes habían estado observando con varias expresiones que iban desde el shock a la incredulidad y al completo horror. Las expresiones condescendientes que había estado recibiendo Ed habían desaparecido, pero el Fuhrer aún podía ver algunos ojos críticos.

"General de Brigada, si sería tan amable de invitar a sus Capitanes para que nos acompañen." Dijo el Fuhrer con voz calmada sin quitar sus ojos del grupo frente a él.

Mustang hizo un saludo militar. "Sí Señor." Hizo venir a un cabo, le habló brevemente y señaló hacia la tribuna antes de regresar y esperar al costado del Fuhrer.

"Elric, mientras esperamos, ¿le importaría ordenar este desbarajuste?" Preguntó el Fuhrer con ese mismo tono calmado. Edward miró al Fuhrer y vio que su boca se torcía y se preguntó qué estaba planeando.

"Sí Señor." Dijo ella serenamente. Juntó sus manos en un aplauso y se arrodilló para colocarlas sobre el suelo. Se levantó una pequeña onda que recorrió la zona de desfiles y las áreas dañadas se aplanaron y los materiales retornaron a sus posiciones originales. Las ardientes puntas se hundieron dentro del suelo y ella observó la réplica de la armadura de su hermano desaparecer con una expresión de melancolía en su rostro. Cuando hubo terminado, se puso de pie y tomó su lugar al lado de Mustang.

El sonido de pies marchando la hizo voltearse y vio que Hawkeye y Havoc arribaban y le hacían un saludo militar al Fuhrer y luego a Mustang. Vio asimismo a Al y al resto del equipo acercándose sigilosamente.

El Fuhrer avanzó hacia adelante y levantó la voz para que todos los postulantes pudieran escucharlo. Sus ojos pasaban de un rostro a otro mientras hablaba.

"Todos los años el Estado conduce estos exámenes en un esfuerzo por ofrecer, a todo el que desee, un futuro en la Milicia como un Alquimista Estatal. Años atrás, sólo uno o quizás dos serían escogidos de entre los muchos que postulaban. Ahora somos capaces de ofrecer plazas dentro de nuestras filas para los diez postulantes con las ubicaciones más altas.

"Este año, tenemos a nuestra primer postulante mujer. Estoy consciente de que eso ha causado cierto desacuerdo entre algunos de los otros postulantes y encuentro muy difícil entender el por qué. La Milicia jamás ha discriminado a nadie que desea ser parte de ella. Existen muchas mujeres en la milicia. Un Alquimista Estatal obtiene el grado de Mayor, lo cual significa que tendrá que rendirle cuentas a oficiales de mayor rango, algunos de los cuales serán mujeres. Sin embargo, existen otras mujeres que puede que no sean de un rango más alto pero tienen una experiencia más amplia y tendrán que rendirles cuentas a ellas también. Como la Capitán Hawkeye aquí presente."

El Fuhrer hizo una seña en dirección a Hawkeye y los postulantes la miraron. Varios de ellos tragaron saliva y otros palidecieron. Ed ocultó su sonrisa. Hawkeye tenía puesto ese look de 'oficina'… ése que decía 'me desobedecen y mueren.'

"Quiero que quede bien claro por todos y cada uno de ustedes. _Yo _no toleraré ningún posterior desacuerdo sobre si las mujeres tienen el derecho o el talento para estar en las fuerzas armadas. Los Alquimistas Estatales no siempre han tenido la mejor de las reputaciones y no estoy interesado en buscadores de gloria personal. La Alquimia Estatal requiere de personas fuertes, con la bravura de sus convicciones y la habilidad de aprender, de adaptarse y de servir con honestidad. Y no me importa si tengo que rechazarlos a todos ustedes y volver a conducir estos exámenes para encontrar a la gente que necesitamos."

La voz del Fuhrer era firme y cada palabra fue clara. Los candidatos escuchaban y observaban mientras él hablaba. Ed y los demás al lado del Fuhrer mantenían sus rostros inexpresivos, pero ellos veían la ola de entendimiento que pasaba de un rostro al otro. Él ciertamente había dejado bien en claro la posición del Estado, pensó Ed, y estaba muy complacida con ello. Eso les cerraría el pico a esos intransigentes tarados y tenía la esperanza de que hubieran mujeres postulando para los exámenes del próximo año.

"Este examen acaba de concluir." Indicó el Fuhrer y caminó hacia el grupo de oficiales. Mustang lo siguió y el grupo se alejó hacia uno de los muchos edificios de mármol.

"¿Y ahora qué?" Preguntó Ed. "¿Simplemente nos quedamos esperando aquí?"

"No, hay un pequeño vestíbulo donde puedes esperar. Usualmente no se demoran demasiado en decidirse." Dijo Havoc. "Ves, en este momento los están reuniendo allí." E indicó a un par de sargentos conduciendo a los postulantes hacia una puerta diferente.

"Supongo que mejor me voy con ellos entonces," dijo Ed. Antes de que se pudiera mover, Al le dio un repentino abrazo.

"¿Al?" Dijo Ed vacilante mientas sus manos subían alrededor de él. Él negó con su cabeza y no dijo nada, al tiempo que la apretaba fuertemente y luego la soltó. Ella lo miró confundida y vio las sombras en los ojos de él. Movida por una súbita idea, se arrodilló sacando el pedazo de tiza que había transmutado antes y dibujó un círculo. Al se atoró en su aliento en cuanto lo reconoció. Se arrodilló junto a Edward. Los dedos de ella tocaron el borde y pequeños tallos plateados brotaron alrededor del aro del círculo. Lentamente se enroscaron los unos con los otros y delicadas hojas y flores se desenrollaron en un brillante despliegue.

La corona plateada yacía sobre el círculo. Al se reclinó contra Edward mientras la miraban.

"Flores mágicas," susurraron juntos.

* * *

Ed se encontraba reclinada contra la pared del pequeño vestíbulo. Había un débil murmullo de voces que venía de los otros candidatos mientras hablaban. Sus ojos recorrieron la habitación perezosamente. Nadie se atrevía a pararse muy cerca de ella, y había ocultado la sonrisa socarrona cuando algunos de ellos habían evitado su mirada rápidamente. Las palabras del Fuhrer habían tenido un marcado efecto, eso lo demostraba. Eso y el hecho de que la habían visto enfrentarse al General de Brigada, Ed no estaba segura cuál había tenido mayor impacto.

"¿Café?" Preguntó una voz y ella parpadeó para ver a Ralke parado allí con dos vasos de café en sus manos.

"Seguro. Gracias Ralke." Ed sonrió y tomó el café negro que le ofreció.

"Recordé que lo pediste negro el otro día. Espero que esté bien."

"Está bien Ralke, siempre lo tomo negro."

Ralke examinó la habitación. "¿Cuánto tiempo demora hasta saber si te aceptaron o no?"

Ed negó con su cabeza. "No tengo idea, Ralke. Cuando hice esto por primera vez, estaba en manos de tu patrocinador y éste te decía si pasabas o no."

"¿Un patrocinador?" Preguntó Ralke.

"Sí. Tú tenías a alguien en la milicia que te respaldaba para el examen y después tú eras asignado a esa persona como parte del acuerdo." Ed se alzó de hombros. "No sé cuándo lo cambiaron."

"Todo lo que yo tuve que hacer fue llenar los formatos de postulación y enviarlos. Después ellos respondieron y me pidieron que venga aquí para el examen y se encargaron del boleto de transporte y del alojamiento por los cuatro días.

"Amos, Devin." Llamó una voz y todos voltearon. La puerta del fondo se había abierto y había aparecido un sargento. Uno de los postulantes caminó hacia adelante y fue conducido a través de la puerta.

"Y así comienza." Murmuró Ed, antes de decir, "Bueno, si apruebas, te darán un dormitorio. Y te alimentarán. La comida del comedor no es _tan_ mala. Creo que si no apruebas, te darán un boleto de regreso."

"Tú vas a aprobar, Ed." Dijo Ralke.

"Eso espero, Ralke. Pero he aprendido a no dar _nada_ por sentado. Sólo se requiere de una persona que no esté de acuerdo para que cuestionen tu examen completo." Ella lo miró. "Al menos la presión ahora no es tan grave. Anteriormente, como el Fuhrer bien lo dijo, aceptaban uno, o quizás dos de todos los postulantes. Diez te da mejores posibilidades, eso es seguro."

"Aún así es agotador esperar." Dijo Ralke al tiempo que cambiaba el peso de su cuerpo de un pie al otro. "No veo cómo puedes estar tan calmada al respecto."

"Yo no puedo cambiar nada y tú tampoco. Has hecho todo lo que podías y no hay nada más que puedas hacer. Si algo he aprendido en mi vida es que no puedes dar marcha atrás. Siempre tienes que seguir adelante." Ed lo miró y su voz se había rebajado un poco. Estaba hablando completamente en serio y él podía ver cosas en los ojos de ella que no quería ver.

"Bren, Roger." Llamó la voz y otro candidato desapareció dentro de la otra habitación.

"Además, siempre puedes volver a darlo, sabes." Ella le sonrió fastidiándolo.

"¿Quién quisiera hacer eso?" Preguntó una voz desde detrás de Ralke. Ellos se voltearon y vieron a un hombre mayor que ellos parado allí. Ed lo miró con curiosidad. Lucía mayor que cualquiera de los otros candidatos. De hecho su cabello tenía entradas en el lado izquierdo de su cabeza.

"Mi nombre es Lasen y realmente no me importa que seas mujer. Lo que quiero saber es por qué piensas que puedes salirte con la tuya vistiéndote con esa ropa."

"Es cómoda." Replicó Ed desconcertada. "Y cualquiera que realmente quiera llegar a ser un Alquimista Estatal seguro va a volverlo a intentar si no lo logran la primera vez."

"No lo sé, Ed. Ahora que sé cómo es, no sé si tendría las agallas de volverlo a intentar." Dijo Ralke pensativo.

"Ésa no es una respuesta, niña." Dijo Lasen con firmeza. "¿Sabes lo que significa esa vestimenta?"

Ed ladeó su cabeza y lo miró, desconcertada.

"Sólo son ropas. ¿Cómo puede tener un significado?"

"Esa vestimenta es la que usaba el Alquimista de Acero. El Fuhrer habló de la reputación de los Alquimistas. Bueno, él hizo más para cambiar eso que ningún otro, y no pienso que sea correcto que hoy te aparezcas luciendo eso." Lasen la miraba irritado mientras hablaba, como si esperara que ella le refutara todo lo que decía.

"Crowley, Grant." Cada vez que se llamaba un nombre, las conversaciones se tornaban más silenciosas.

"El Alquimista de Acero no se propuso cambiar la percepción de nadie con respecto a los Alquimistas, o a la alquimia en general. Él tenía una meta y todo lo demás era secundario. Él mantuvo esta vestimenta en un ataque de terquedad, porque eso le reventaba a su superior, quien a veces trataba de forzarlo a usar el típico uniforme militar." Ed sonrió socarronamente.

"Hablas como si lo conocieras." Acusó Lasen.

Ed asintió. "Lo conozco." Le dio su vaso vacío a Ralke y puso sus manos juntas. Colocó sus manos sobre su abrigo y luego sobre sus jeans, regresándolos a sus colores originales, pero dejó el Flamel en su espalda. Lasen lucía sorprendido. Había visto la alquimia de ella allá afuera, pero no la había visto así de cerca.

"¡Realmente no necesitas círculos!" Dijo con un grito ahogado. "¿Y cómo lo conoces? ¡Él murió hace cuatro años y usar esas ropas es irrespetuoso!"

"No he necesitado de círculos por años, y yo crecí con el hermano de Acero." Ed sonrió levemente. Estaba disfrutando este jueguito y Ralke estaba siendo muy considerado al no decir nada que lo echara a perder. "Y hoy estas ropas me ayudaron a ganar una apuesta, y el Alquimista de Acero siempre ha apreciado una buena apuesta."

"Dayel, Van." Volvió a llamar la voz. Ralke miró a Ed. Iban a pronunciar su nombre dentro de poco. Se encontró a sí mismo empezando a sonreír mientras recordaba su reacción al escuchar quién era ella. Él quería ver cómo reaccionaban los de la habitación. Estaba muy sorprendido de que ella hubiera mantenido el secreto por tanto tiempo, hasta que entró en cuenta que ella había tenido muy poco contacto con los otros postulantes. Todos ellos estaban alojados en el mismo hotel y él había visto a la mayoría de ellos, ya sea en el desayuno o la cena durante los últimos dos días. Pero Edward estaba en los dormitorios con su hermano. Ella no había visto a ninguno de los otros fuera del examen.

"¿Una apuesta?" Lasen lucía escandalizado.

"Lo que me recuerda, mejor alcanzamos a Breda después de esto, Ralke, para cobrar." Ed se volteó hacia Ralke. "Sé que todos estarán esperándonos afuera."

"¿Te vestiste así por una apuesta?" La voz de Lasen se elevó ligeramente y varios se voltearon a mirar.

"Sí." Dijo Ed calmada. Suspiró, cuidando de no sonar demasiado teatral. "En verdad no consigo para nada ver cómo mi atuendo tiene relación con esto. A nadie le importaba cuando lo usaba cuatro años atrás, así que no veo por qué usarlo ahora es la gran cosa."

El área a su alrededor se volvió todo silencio cuando escucharon sus palabras. Ralke observó que los ojos de todos ellos se abrían como platos.

"Elric, Edward." Ahora la habitación entera cayó en silencio.

"Te veo al otro lado, Ralke." Dijo la rubia alegremente mientras empezaba a caminar hacia la puerta. Cada ojo en la habitación la siguió. Todas las bocas estaban abiertas y varios hombres se olvidaron de respirar. El abrigo azul fluía detrás de ella y la trenza dorada se balanceaba mientras se movía con tranquila gracia. Ella le hizo un saludo militar al sargento de la puerta cuando la atravesó.

Lasen se volteó hacia Ralke cuando se cerró la puerta.

"¿Acaso ésa era _el_ Edward Elric?" Preguntó, completamente atónito.

Ralke asintió. "Sí." Sonrió levemente. "Al principio yo tampoco lo creía."

* * *

Edward caminó a través de la lujosa alfombra hasta quedar de pie frente al Fuhrer y sus ayudantes.

"Elric, Edward." Repitió el sargento y una carpeta se desplazó por entre la línea de hombres hacia el Fuhrer. Éste sostuvo la carpeta en su mano mientras ambos se miraban. No había nerviosismo que él pudiera ver, ni tampoco había el aire de petulante aceptación. Como Edward le había dicho anteriormente a Ralke, ella ahora nunca daba nada por sentado. Ella sólo podía ir adelante.

"Felicitaciones, Teniente Coronel Elric." Dijo el Fuhrer con una sonrisa.

Ed sonrió en respuesta y dejó escapar una silenciosa exhalación. Había aprobado. Ella nunca lo había dudado, pero ya sabía que no debía creer en las certezas. Le hizo un saludo militar al Fuhrer.

"Gracias Señor."

Pisadas se acercaban por la izquierda y ella se volvió ligeramente para ver a Mustang. Éste levantó su mano y algo brilló en su palma. Ella lo cogió cuando él se lo lanzó con una sonrisa socarrona. Un nuevo y brillante reloj de plata, aún caliente por la mano de él.

"Bienvenida de vuelta, Acero."

* * *

Edward caminaba dando fuertes pasos por el pasillo que llevaba de la sala hacia el exterior. ¡Ese maldito Mustang y su maldita cara y su maldita sonrisa socarrona! Cómo se atreve a lanzar el reloj así… de nuevo. Sólo porque lo había hecho antes no significaba que tenía que hacerlo esta vez. Ya no tengo doce años, pensó Ed enfurecida. Maldita sea, ese bastardo del demonio se había llevado toda su satisfacción por aprobar con su pequeño toque divertido.

Parpadeó a la luz del sol cuando salió de debajo del pasillo en forma de arco y miró alrededor buscando a Al y a los otros. Los vio agrupados cerca y caminó hacia ellos.

"¡Hermana!" Al la vio primero. "¿Aprobaste?"

La sonrisa de Ed barrió el ceño que tenía y Al corrió hacia ella, envolviendo sus brazos alrededor y apretándola fuerte. Los demás llegaron aprisa y ella fue pasada de uno a otro para una ronda de abrazos y golpecitos de felicitación.

"¿Por qué el ceño, Ed?" Preguntó Havoc.

Los ojos de Ed se llenaron de cólera y su voz se elevó. "Ese bastardo arrogante me _arrojó_ el reloj, otra vez. Igual que la vez anterior, ¡el muy bastardo! ¡Y encima sonrió socarronamente!"

Los otros rieron. Ed nunca iba a cambiar, pensaron. Para ellos el examen práctico había sido fantástico de ver. Se habían lamentado de que Hawkeye no hubiera tenido su rifle cuando Al les había contado por qué Ed se estaba enfocando en ese hombre fornido, aún cuando Hawkeye había dicho que podría haberlo impactado desde su posición en la tribuna con su revólver. Al momento que habían visto la estatua de hielo, se había iniciado una nueva rueda de apuestas que también había incluido a los otros espectadores. Al ganó con lo del túnel, y Fuery ganó puntos cuando Mustang no se sacudió el polvo. Con todo, el personal de Mustang estaba muy complacido tanto con Edward como con ellos mismos.

Ed los miró y tuvo que sonreír. Ellos la habían visto crecer, nunca iban a cambiar. Ellos la conocían mejor de lo que ella se conocía a sí misma. Habían cuidado de Al mientras había estado fuera y nunca iba a poder pagarles todo lo que hicieron. Sabía que ellos no veían eso como algo que necesite que se les pague, y Ed no lo veía como una deuda a ser pagada como tal. Ellos eran sus amigos y si la necesitaban entonces estaría allí para ayudar.

Avistó a Ralke detrás del grupo y se escabulló para ver cómo le había ido. Él estaba parado allí, mirando el reloj en sus manos y estaba en un obvio estado de absoluto shock.

Ella sonrió con nostalgia, casi deseando poder haber sentido esa sensación de eufórica realización. Caminó hacia él.

"Felicitaciones."

Él la miró. Una amplia sonrisa partió su rostro en dos y sus ojos estaban muy abiertos y sobrecogidos.

"No puedo creerlo. ¿Puedes creerlo? Mira, ¡tengo un reloj!" Levantó sus manos para mostrar su reloj y Ed tuvo que aguantarse la risa. Él estaba tan abrumado con todo esto. Ralke vio a Al acercándose detrás de ella y tuvo que mostrárselo también. Falman y Breda, que lo habían conocido antes, vinieron y asimismo le dieron sus felicitaciones. Fue presentado al resto y todos vieron cuando dio un paso hacia atrás en cuanto le presentaron a Hawkeye.

Ed rió. "Está bien, Ralke. Esa apariencia que tenía antes; es sólo para la oficina."

"Siempre podría hacer una excepción por ti, Edward." Dijo Hawkeye severamente y luego les sonrió a ambos cuando los demás soltaron la risa.

"¿Aprobaste, Ed?" Preguntó Ralke dudoso y luego sonrió cuando ella asintió.

"Todos estamos yendo a un pequeño bar para celebrar. Estás más que bienvenido de acompañarnos, Ralke." Dijo Al.

Ralke sacudió su cabeza. "Gracias pero no. Tengo que contarles a los de mi casa y el hotel sólo tiene un teléfono. Quiero llegar allá antes de que los demás empiecen a usarlo."

"Señor Gray, como es ahora un Mayor, puede usar los teléfonos militares de aquí." Interpuso Falman. Ellos observaron cuando los ojos de Ralke se abrieron desmesuradamente y se sonrojó.

"Pero si recién acabo de recibir esto. Ni siquiera tengo un uniforme ni nada por el estilo." Tartamudeó Ralke.

"Eso no importa, Mayor. Desde el momento en que le otorgan el reloj, se convierte en Alquimista Estatal. Usted es ahora un miembro de la milicia y como tal se le ha dado el derecho sobre todas sus instalaciones." Sermoneó Falman y los demás sonrieron. "Mañana se le dará un uniforme y será ubicado en un dormitorio. Luego de una semana de inducciones y de habituarse con lo que lo rodea, se le asignará su ubicación."

"Falman, ¿por qué simplemente no llevas al muchacho a un teléfono y terminas el sermón en el camino?" Dijo Havoc arrastrando las palabras.

"¿Significa eso que también voy a tener un uniforme?" Preguntó Ed con una amplia sonrisa.

Un silencio cayó sobre el grupo y todos ellos voltearon a mirarla con ojos predadores. Ed dio un paso hacia atrás y los miró con recelo.

"Edward," ronroneó Havoc. "A ti te darán El uniforme femenino." Edward miró a Havoc y asintió vacilante. Sí, ella entendía que eso iba a pasar. Había visto a Hawkeye en ese uniforme y básicamente era el mismo que el de los hombres. Pero ese destello en los ojos de Havoc la ponía nerviosa. "El uniforme femenino viene con el pantalón… y una falda."

Ed parpadeó y empezó a sacudir su cabeza.

"Ed, podríamos tener con esto una apuesta asesina." Breda y Havoc dieron un paso acercándose a ella. "Sólo piensa, te lo pones en la oficina la próxima semana y podemos atrapar al Jefe completamente desprevenido."

"Demonios, podríamos atrapar a la mitad de los militares." Añadió Breda.

"Chicos, ustedes me tienen que estar bromeando." Tartamudeó Ed. "¡No hay forma de que yo me ponga una falda!"

"No es una minifalda, Edward." Ofreció Falman. "Creo que llega a la altura de la rodilla."

"¡No me importa el largo! ¿Acaso saben lo extraño que se siente usar una falda?" Protestó Ed.

Un coro de "uhh, no" se alzó, al tiempo que los hombres retrocedían y dejaban a Ed ahí, cara a cara con Hawkeye. Hawkeye miró a Ed y luego miró al grupo de cobardes. Sonrió y todos ellos se petrificaron. Ésa no era una sonrisa buena.

"Si Edward no desea ponerse la falda, entonces no tiene que hacerlo." Puntualizó.

Havoc meció su cabeza de un lado al otro en su angustia de que se le haya negado esta oportunidad. "Pero nena, ésta es la oportunidad que aparece sólo una sola vez en tu vida. La cara que ponga el Jefe cuando vea a Ed con esa falda va a suceder sólo una vez. _Tenemos_ que hacerlo. Es nuestro _deber_." Le suplicó y luego sus ojos se iluminaron. "¡Ya sé! Tú también puedes usar la tuya."

Todos corrieron. Falman y Al cogieron a Ralke y dijeron "Te mostraré dónde está el teléfono" al mismo tiempo y lo arrastraron hacia la puerta más cercana. Breda y Fuery gritaron "¡Nosotros les ayudaremos!" y los siguieron tan rápido como pudieron.

Ed retrocedió e iba a empezar a correr, pero la bala de Hawkeye rompió el suelo cerca de sus pies, así que se quedó donde estaba.

"Eso fue astuto, Jean." Dijo Hawkeye con voz divertida luego de asegurarse de que todos habían desaparecido.

"Tenía que deshacerme de ellos de alguna forma, nena." Havoc sonrió de forma holgazana y Edward los miró boquiabierta.

"Bueno Edward, ¿podemos?" Riza se volteó hacia Ed y preguntó.

"¿Podemos qué?" Ed parpadeó y miró totalmente confundida.

"Ponernos nuestras faldas, por supuesto." Riza le sonrió ampliamente. "Como dijo Jean, es una oportunidad que aparece sólo una sola vez en la vida."

"¿Hablas en serio, Hawkeye?" Exclamó Ed, el color yéndose de su rostro en un instante.

"Completamente. Jean lo va a proponer y después de lo que acaba de pasar ellos pensarán que no tiene oportunidad de ganar. Él debería poder conseguir un salario del mes de cada uno."

Ed frotó sus dedos por su frente. "No puedo creer esto, ustedes dos son habituales artistas de la estafa, ¿no es así? ¿Con qué frecuencia lo hacen?" Ed los miró intensamente.

"No tan a menudo como para que nos atrapen." Riza de hecho le lanzó una sonrisa socarrona. "Y si se lo cuentas a alguien te voy a disparar."

Ed sacudió su cabeza y simplemente se los quedó mirando.

"Entonces Ed, ¿tienes pantimedias?" Preguntó Riza.

* * *

Ed y Havoc fueron avasallados cuando todos se sentaron en el bar. Al le preguntó a Ed qué había sucedido, pero Ed se había puesto pálida y había sacudido su cabeza violentamente. Nadie había vuelto a preguntar.

Ed tenía sus manos alrededor de un pequeño vaso de whisky y estaba observando cómo Breda intentaba meter a Al en un concurso de tomar trago que involucraba pulsos. Fuery y Falman habían iniciado una discusión sobre si algunas de las nuevas regulaciones sobre el uso de las comunicaciones eran de verdad beneficiosas para la milicia. Ed estuvo bastante impresionada con Fuery cuando la discusión se transformó en una riña y éste empezó a volverse muy enfático y gritón luego de tomar otra cerveza. Havoc y Hawkeye estaban sentados juntos y también observaban a Breda y a Al. Ambos rieron cuando Breda volvió a perder y tuvo que beber rápidamente su vaso. Ed sonrió socarronamente. Al jamás había perdido en los pulsos que ella recuerde. Breda iba a estar totalmente echado a perder en menos de media hora si mantenía ese ritmo.

Ed meció su trago por un rato. Simplemente no podía adentrarse en la atmósfera de fiesta. Sabía que los demás lo estaban atribuyendo al 'trauma' de ver lo que sea que Hawkeye le hubiera hecho a Havoc, pero ella sabía que no era eso. Podía sentir el tranquilizador peso del reloj en su bolsillo y podía ver la cadena sujeta a sus jeans. Había aprobado, había vuelto a tener éxito y todo eso se sentía un poco vacío. Sabía que los demás estaban contentos y orgullosos de ella, y ella se sentía satisfecha, pero había algo que faltaba.

Salió afuera durante un estridente estallido de carcajadas y se recostó contra la pared. Miró hacia el cada vez más oscuro cielo y siguió distraídamente las líneas de la puesta de sol por entre las nubes antes de tomar otro pequeño sorbo de su vaso. Le había tomado gusto al escocés en el otro lado de la Puerta a pesar de que la mayoría de sus conocidos bebían cerveza; ella la había encontrado algo amarga. Pero la suavidad del escocés le había atraído y no tenía que beber galones para sentir la embriagadora calentura por dentro. El whisky en su vaso era lo más cercano que había encontrado, en este lado de Puerta, al sabor que le había gustado.

"¿Te encuentras bien, Edward?" Preguntó Hawkeye.

"No lo sé, Riza." Dijo Ed lentamente, no tan sorprendida de su aparición. "Es que siento como si algo faltara."

"¿En qué forma, Ed?" Riza se recostó contra la pared a su costado y la miró.

"Pienso que fue el ver la reacción de Ralke esta tarde. Yo nunca sentí esa… esa felicidad. Ni hoy ni en ese entonces." Ed hizo una pausa. "Él estaba casi eufórico. Yo creo que son celos."

Riza sonrió. "No pienso que necesites sentirte celosa, Ed. Para él, aprobar significó muchísimo, sí. Pero también significó muchísimo para ti. Recuerdo cómo eras antes. Apenas con doce años y ya en ese entonces estuviste tan confundido. Tal vez no reaccionaste como Ralke lo hizo hoy, pero cuando recibiste tu reloj estuviste tan feliz como él. Sólo que no lo demostraste."

Ed la miró y trató de recordar lo que había sentido cuando Mustang le había arrojado ese primer reloj sobre el escritorio. Sí, había sentido que algo la invadió y había tomado medidas inmediatamente y había hecho un comentario inteligente para ocultarlo. Había sentido muchísimo miedo, no había sentido que se merecía esa felicidad, no después de lo que le había hecho a su hermano. ¿Y hoy? ¿Había sentido algo similar o sólo había sido alivio lo que la había inundado?

"Creo que sí fue así." Dijo con voz lenta. "Y hoy también, no sólo fue alivio lo que sentí cuando me dijeron que había aprobado. También sentí satisfacción."

"Necesitas aprender cómo dejar salir esos sentimientos, Ed." Riza le sonrió.

"Siempre ha sido más fácil encubrirlos. Con comentarios inteligentes o molestándome. Y tienes que admitirlo, el bastardo no tenía que arrojarme el reloj esta vez." Dijo Ed un poco a la defensiva. "Me hizo sentir como si tuviera doce años de nuevo y eso realmente aniquiló toda la diversión."

"No, él no tenía que haberlo hecho." Riza estuvo de acuerdo.

"¿Es esto otra cosa de mujeres, Riza?"

"No, esto es una cosa de humanos, Ed." Replicó Riza. "Y tú eres muy buena en eso."

"Bueno, al menos ahora por fin voy a usar ese condenado pijama." Dijo Ed luego de una pequeña pausa.

Riza rió levemente.

"No es gracioso, Riza. Esa condenada cosa ha estado ahí colgada mirándome toda la semana." Ed la miró. "Pero usarlo significará que realmente aprobé hoy. Es tan extraño, es como un premio por haber pasado."

"Y ésa es la razón por la que te dije que no lo usaras hasta ahora, Ed." Explicó Riza. "Las mujeres hacen eso. Ellas compran algo especial, algo que normalmente no comprarían, y lo convierten en el premio por lo que sea que tengan que hacer."

Los ojos de Ed se abrieron muchísimo. "¿En serio?"

"Sí, en serio. Nosotras no lo hacemos todo el tiempo, y algunas raramente lo hacen. Pero hay momentos cuando tienes ganas de un incentivo, hacer algo como eso nos ayuda."

"No creo que haya hecho algo como eso antes." Ed frunció el ceño.

"No, los hombres no parecen necesitar de un sistema de premios como ése. Ellos tienden a ser más 'lo quiero, lo obtengo'. Riza sonrió ampliamente. "Pero los hombres usarán una forma de premio comprando, Ed. En vez de tenerlo en casa, ellos esperarán hasta que sientan que ya han hecho lo que sea que necesitaban hacer y entonces recién irán y lo comprarán."

Ed se recostó contra la pared absorta en sus pensamientos y Riza la observó. Las expresiones iban y venían en el rostro de Ed hasta que una fuerte explosión de risas proveniente del bar la distrajo. Ed miró hacia allá y frunció levemente el ceño.

"Realmente no me siento con ganas de regresar allá dentro, Riza." Dijo Ed suavemente. "Pero todavía no puedo pedirle a Al que nos vayamos."

"Ve a casa Ed, y Jean y yo lo llevaremos más tarde." Dijo Riza entendiendo.

"¿Estás segura, Riza? No quisiera imponerte."

"No lo haces, Ed." Riza sonrió. "En serio, Ed, tú lo has hecho más que bien, y no sólo hoy. Todos estamos muy orgullosos de ti. Ahora anda a casa, ponte ese pijama y disfruta de ser Acero nuevamente."

Ed sacudió su cabeza. "¿El Alquimista de Acero en seda roja? Más te vale que esa historia jamás se esparza, Riza." Ella rió en voz baja y Riza se unió a ella.

* * *

El General de Brigada Roy Mustang estaba parado en las sombras a lado del bar. Había escuchado la suave risa y permaneció oculto hasta que ellas se habían ido por caminos separados. No había estado seguro de ir al bar. Aventurarse a salir a un entorno social se había convertido en algo raro para él durante los últimos años. La última vez había sido cuando Havoc y Hawkeye habían anunciado oficialmente su relación y eso había sido hace como un año atrás. Él sabía que todos ellos vendrían aquí para celebrar que Edward había aprobado el examen y había decidido que era su deber estar presente. Después de todo, Ed había sido parte de su personal e iba a volver a serlo.

Sólo había captado las últimas oraciones de la conversación, pero no se escapó el apagado sonido de la voz de Ed. Y la referencia al pijama le era completamente incomprensible. ¿Seda roja? ¿Cuándo fue la última vez que había estado cerca de seda roja? O de hecho seda de cualquier color.

Mustang se dio media vuelta y empezó a caminar de regreso a su departamento. Si Edward no se iba a quedar entonces su razón de estar allí acababa de desaparecer. Sus pisadas dejaban un eco apagado mientras caminaba lentamente.

El día de hoy había sido bueno, pensó. Había sido muy divertido encargarse de ese idiota y su bocota. La pequeña escaramuza con Ed también había sido divertida. Había removido las pequeñas tensiones que había estado sintiendo por los tres días de observar los exámenes. La expresión en el rostro de Ed cuando le había lanzado el reloj. Volvió a sonreír socarronamente y luego vaciló. Había habido algo más que enojo en sus ojos. ¿Dolor? No, sacudió la cabeza. Ed nunca dejaría que algo como eso la lastimara. Ella habría estado más molesta si es que _no_ se lo hubiese lanzado, pensó.

Seda roja. Las palabras hicieron eco en sus oídos. Cuándo _fue_ la última vez que había visto seda roja. Se preguntó.

* * *

**Nota de la Traductora:  
**La torre a que se hace referencia en este capítulo es la Torre Eiffel…

Ah! Les cuento que en mi profile he adjuntado un link con un lindo fanart de Pink Panda, Silken y Pink me dieron el permiso correspondiente…

Por fin Silken actualizó el capítulo 36 del fic original, luego de cinco meses… para los que están siguiendo el fic en inglés. Y para los que siguen esta humilde traducción, pues espero no demorarme tanto como ella… ojalá...

Ahora busquen su contestación de Silken…

**Perla: **Thank you and welcome to the monster… really pleased you gave it a try and you like it… Mary does such a wonderful job… I hope you continue to enjoy our work…  
silken :)  
_Gracias y bienvenida al monstruo… me alegra realmente que le hayas dado una oportunidad y de que te haya gustado. Mary hace un trabajo estupendo… espero que continúes gozando de nuestro trabajo…  
silken :)_

**Maki Nirnaeth: **Thank you... and yes a new chapter is coming, although i can't say anything about it or Mary will edit me out...lol ... i know Mary puts such a lot of effort into this and i'm really glad that she's getting help and support from the people around her...  
silken :)  
_Gracias… y sí, se viene un nuevo capítulo, aunque no puedo decir nada sobre él o Mary lo va a suprimir… lol… sé que Mary pone mucho esfuerzo en esto y estoy realmente contenta de que esté teniendo ayuda y apoyo de la gente a que la rodea…  
__silken :)_

**Rosita: **Thank you… and hopefully this next chapter fulfilled your expectations…lol  
silken :)  
_Gracias… y esperemos que este nuevo capítulo haya llenado tus expectativas… lol  
silken :)  
__De MaryLover: ¡Bienvenida!_

**Kaze no Misuki: **Thank you… yes, Edward has grown up a bit… although she still has the Ed-moments we all love…lol…  
And yes again, this is where the monster started to grow… the chapters began getting longer no matter what I did, but he's under more control now…I hope…lol  
silken :)  
_Gracias… sí, Edward ha madurado un poco… aunque todavía tiene sus antiguos momentos que todos adoramos…lol…  
Y sí de nuevo, aquí es donde el monstruo empezó a crecer… los capítulos empezaron a hacerse más largos no importa lo que hacía, pero ahora está más bajo control… espero… lol  
silken :)_

**Martha V y D. Wigworthy: **Thank you… I've never seen fan-art of that scene, that'd be interesting to see… and I hope you enjoy Ed's revenge in this new chapter…lol  
silken :)  
_Gracias… nunca he visto un fan-art de esa escena, sería interesante verla… y espero que disfrutes la revancha de Ed en este Nuevo capítulo…lol  
silken :)_

**Seiketo Nayset: **Thank you… I like a lot of humour but there is romance coming – honestly…lol… yes, anime based but I am borrowing little things from the manga such as some of their backgrounds – nothing that would give away the manga plot-line as it is very different to the anime and not everyone has read it…it will be interesting to see the new FMA anime series that is going to follow the manga…  
silken :)  
_Gracias… me gusta mucho el humor, pero ya se viene el romance – en serio…lol… sí, está basado en el anime pero estoy tomando prestado algunas cosillas del manga como son algunas circunstancias – nada que deje entrever el argumento de la trama ya que es muy diferente al anime y no todos lo han leído… será interesante ver la nueva serie anime de FMA que va a seguir el manga…  
silken :)_

**Kauket-k: **Thank you… so glad you're enjoying this monster…  
silken :)  
_Gracias… estoy muy contenta que estés disfrutando de este monstruo…  
silken :)_

**Orion no Saga: **Thank you… lol… maybe I should have had Ed do that, I didn't think of it at the time because I wanted her maturity to be noticed…lol... I like Havoc so I always try to make him happy and not leave him on his own…lol  
silken :)  
_Gracias…lol…tal vez debí hacer que Ed haga esto, no pensé en ello en ese momento porque quería que se note su madurez…lol… me agrada Havoc así que siempre trataré de hacerlo feliz y no dejarlo solo…lol  
silken :)_

**Shao-kino: **Thank you for reading and enjoying… I like older Ed whether he's male or female… all the exaggerated styles of his youth just covers up how deep he really is… at the end of the anime, he's not a stupid little boy anymore, he's definitely older than he is…and I like that.. he should grow up but he's also allowed to be silly occasionally as well...lol  
I think we should all be in comfortable clothes…lol  
silken :)  
_Gracias por leer y disfrutarlo… me gusta el Ed adulto, ya sea hombre o mujer… todos los modismos exagerados de su juventud sólo encubren lo profundo que es realmente… al final del anime, él ya no es un niño estúpido, es definitivamente más adulto de lo que es… y eso me gusta… él debería ser maduro pero asimismo también se le ha permitido ser todo en ocasiones… lol  
Pienso que todos deberíamos de estar en ropas cómodas…lol  
silken :)_

**Ierelin: **Thank you, so glad you're enjoying… yes, Mary is right, there is romance ahead, I'm just slow getting there…lol… the characters sometimes decide to get distracted so it takes them a bit longer than I'd like to get them doing what I want them to…lol  
silken :)  
_Gracias, estoy muy contenta que lo estés disfrutando, sí, Mary está en lo cierto, hay romance más adelante, solo estoy llegando allí a paso lento…lol… a veces los personajes deciden distraerse, así que les toma más tiempo de lo que a mí me gustaría para que hagan las cosas que a mí me gustaría que hagan…lol  
silken :)_

**Neko_MuSuMe: **Thank you… glad you enjoyed and hope you keep doing so… yes Mary does a great job with all the fics she translates so I am very proud that she chose to do this monster of mine as well….  
Silken :)  
_Gracias… me alegra que lo disfrutes y espero que sigas haciéndolo… sí, Mary hace un gran trabajo con todos los fics que traduce así que me siento muy orgullosa de que haya escogido traducir también mi monstruo…  
Silken :)_**  
**

**vampiro oscuro: **Thank you… glad to see you back and enjoying the monster… hope your inspiration stays and does good things with you…:)…  
silken :)  
_Gracias… me alegra verte de vuelta y disfrutando del monstruo… espero que tu inspiración permanezca y haga cosas buenas contigo…:)…  
silken :)_

**nakatsu-suichi: **Thank you and welcome to the monster… so glad you're enjoying it… the romance will come, they're just taking their own sweet time to get to it…lol… hope you continue to like this…  
Silken :)  
_Gracias y bienvenida al monstruo… muy contenta de que lo estés disfrutando… el romance vendrá, ellos solamente se están tomando su tiempo para llegar a él…lol… espero que continúe gustándote…  
Silken :)_**  
**

**miciel: **Thank you… yay, hugs for Mary... she does do a really wonderful job with this monster and the others she has done… I loved doing Riza in this chapter… the lines she had were just so much fun to write and just fit her so well… wishes I could get away with saying things like that sometimes…lol  
silken :)  
_Gracias… viva, abrazos para Mary… ella hace un trabajo realmente maravilloso con este monstruo y los otros que ha hecho… me encantó escribir a Riza en este capítulo… las líneas que tuvo fueron simplemente muy divertidas de escribir y verdaderamente le sentaban tan bien… cómo deseo poder decir cosas como ésas algunas veces…lol  
silken :)_

**zara mors: **Thank you… I do try to keep new characters as discreet as I can... they are a necessary evil at times and they can be fun… I try not to let them takeover too much…lol  
silken :)  
_Gracias… yo trato de mantener los personajes nuevos lo más discretos posibles… a veces son un mal necesario y pueden ser divertidos… yo trato de no dejarlos tomar demasiado el control…lol  
silken :)_

**Kaguya-hime Shiro: **Thank you… love the long reviews as Mary well knows…lol… I really can't say much about Ralke or anything else that might happen because Mary will edit me out...lol… just glad you're enjoying it…  
silken :)  
_Gracias… me encantan los reviews largos como Mary bien lo sabe…lol… realmente no puedo decir mucho de Ralke o de nada más que pudiera pasar porque Mary lo editaría…lol… sólo diré que estoy contenta de que lo estés disfrutando…  
silken :)_

**ChikaObsecionadaConVincent: **  
_Nota de MaryLover: Como te comenté la respuesta de Silken la tendrás en la próxima entrega… bienvenida…_

**Ichi-Ichi:  
**_Nota de MaryLover: Como te comenté la respuesta de Silken la tendrás en la próxima entrega… bienvenida…_


	12. Ser Perdonado

**Disclaimer:** Fullmetal Alchemist no me pertenece. Y ésta es una traducción del fic original escrito en inglés por la talentosa _**silkendreammaid**_**.**

Agradezco a Lady Seika Lerki por ayudarme revisando mi traducción.

Silken contestó a sus reviews… busquen el suyo al final del capítulo.

xXx

**Comentario Inicial de la Autora:**  
Thank you again and as always to everyone for the lovely response to this monster… without Mary it just wouldn't be possible for any of this and I just have to thank her again for the wonderful result and all her hard work… I know she has a couple of helpers and I wish to thank them and say how very grateful I am to them because the chapters don't get any shorter …lol… please enjoy this next chapter that I can't even hint about…lol  
silken :)  
_Gracias de nuevo y como siempre a todos por la maravillosa acogida a este monstruo… sin Mary simplemente no sería posible y sólo me resta agradecerle nuevamente por el maravilloso resultado y por todo su arduo trabajo… sé que tiene un par de ayudantes y quiero darles las gracias a ellas y decirles lo agradecida que estoy porque los capítulos no se van a acortar para nada… lol… por favor disfruten este nuevo capítulo del cual no puedo darles ningún adelanto…lol  
silken :)_

**xXx**

**¡Hay **_**FANART**_** para este capítulo!, así que primero lean y luego busquen mi nota al final.**

* * *

**Returning Echoes ****  
****(Ecos que Regresan)**

* * *

**Capítulo 12: Ser Perdonado **

Edward Elric entró en su dormitorio y cerró la puerta con un pequeño suspiro. Se sentía vacío sin Al aquí pero sabía que Al se estaba divirtiendo con los demás y hubiera sido injusto sacarlo de allí.

Ed sacó el reloj de plata de su bolsillo y lo sostuvo en su mano. Lo miró y sonrió.

Había aprobado el examen. Había vuelto a ser Acero. Estaba realmente de regreso con toda la gente que amaba y había extrañado. Estaba _oficialmente_ de vuelta. Después de sentirse algo fuera de lugar debido a su 'muerte', ahora podía alegar que estaba vivo y bien y hacer todo lo que él y Al quisieran hacer. Tenía un futuro en el lugar en el que siempre había querido tener uno. Había tenido tanto miedo de estar por siempre condenado a permanecer en el otro lado de la Puerta, sin ver nunca más a Al, sin poder utilizar nunca más la alquimia.

Hoy había sido un buen día. Se sentía feliz. Hawkeye tenía razón, él realmente no lo demostraba. Sólo a Al, e incluso entonces lo había filtrado a través de su culpa. Nunca había tenido ningún problema exteriorizando la ira, pero la pena y el gozo siempre tenían que ocultarse. Las emociones más suaves, las que sentía que no tenía derecho a sentir ya que los monstruos no se merecían esas emociones. Y acaso no era un monstruo por lo que le había hecho a su hermano, por lo que había intentado y había fallado.

Y acaso no era un pecador por no haber sido capaz de salvarla.

Puso el reloj de regreso a sus jeans y luego buscó en el bolsillo de su abrigo y sacó la corona plateada.

Miró a la corona en sus manos. Había estado tan motivado en ese entonces, tan determinado en volver a su hermano a la normalidad. Nina le había dado una razón para sonreír, una razón para sentirse como una persona normal. Se había considerado una persona adulta hasta aquella noche. Había perdido su arrogancia el día que le falló a Nina.

Parpadeó cuando la luz se reflejó en las delicadas flores plateadas. Él tenía el derecho a sentir pena, se recordó a sí mismo, y tenía el derecho a arrepentirse. Y tenía el poder de redimirse a sí mismo. Le había fallado a Nina, él nunca iba a poder redimirse a sí mismo por ello, pero había otra persona a quien había fallado. Tal vez no se merecía el perdón o redención, pero tenía el derecho a pedirlo, y eso haría.

Ed miró fuera de la ventana, todavía era temprano en la noche, ni siquiera estaba oscuro. Guardó cuidadosamente la corona en su bolsillo y garabateó una rápida nota a Al antes de salir corriendo de la habitación con una mirada de resolución en sus ojos.

* * *

Le tomó cerca de una hora encontrar el lugar, y ahora se encontraba parado fuera de la casa que recordaba. Había estado aquí antes sólo un par de veces y había pasado veinte frustrados minutos en el teléfono mintiéndole a alguna oficiosa secretaria del Departamento de Personal, para asegurarse de que ellas todavía se encontraban aquí.

Estaba más oscuro ahora, y empezó a pensar que quizás debería de haber hecho esto mañana o incluso la próxima semana en vez de salir a toda prisa en su antigua manera impetuosa. La confianza que había tenido cuando había salido del dormitorio se había desvanecido y se quedó con un hueco vacío en el estómago y el deseo urgente de estar en cualquier otro lugar menos aquí.

Sus manos le temblaban y tuvo que intentar dos veces antes de que pudiera obligarse a golpear la puerta. Podía escuchar su corazón latiéndole con fuerza en sus oídos y caminó dando una vuelta en círculo para tratar de controlar los nerviosos movimientos. Retorció sus manos y luego hizo un fuerte puño con ellas mientras consideraba dar media vuelta y marcharse.

La puerta se abrió y una cálida luz se volcó sobre el pórtico, y Edward dejó de moverse. La mujer en la puerta miró a la rubia y sus ojos escudriñaron el pálido rostro y la larga trenza, el abrigo azul y las muy fuertemente apretadas manos enguantadas. Pero fueron los ojos dorados a los que ella regresó, nervios y culpa sobre una profunda pena.

Gracia Hughes sonrió dulcemente mientras daba un paso hacia adelante.

"Bienvenida a casa, Edward."

Edward Elric colapsó.

* * *

Roy Mustang se encontraba parado en su cuarto mirando los largos pantalones negros de seda en su cajón. Antes de aquella noche cuatro años atrás, él los había usado todas las noches para dormir. Sólo los pantalones, no la camisa. Nunca realmente había sentido el frío, su temperatura corporal siempre había tendido hacia el lado caluroso.

Extendió una mano y sintió la frialdad del suave material. No recordaba que antes fuese así de frío. Siempre le habían parecido tan tibios como él. Había dejado de usarlos porque no podía soportar ver sus cicatrices expuestas y había continuado poniéndose la holgada camisa y los rayados pantalones de franela que le habían dado en el hospital.

¿En serio había transcurrido tanto tiempo desde la última vez que había tocado seda? Cerró el cajón con delicadeza. Ya no había lugar en su vida para la seda.

* * *

"Demonios, esto es vergonzoso." Musitó Edward y Gracia rió dulcemente mientras regresaba a la habitación con una bandeja repleta de té.

"No es vergonzoso, Ed. Es más bien un cumplido."

"No veo cómo, Sra. Hughes. No he hecho nada más que llorar por veinte minutos seguidos, he dejado su vestido todo mojado, usted ha hecho té y yo no he hecho nada para ayudar." Ed se sorbió la nariz y se restregó sus hinchados ojos al tiempo que más lágrimas se escapaban. "Y no me creería cuánto me duele la cabeza."

Gracia bajó la bandeja y se sentó al costado de Ed. Tomó el arrugado pañuelo de papel de la caliente y sudorosa mano y lo reemplazó por uno nuevo y luego miró directo hacia el enrojecido rostro.

"Ed, ¿no lo sabes? Las personas sólo se quebrantan así con la gente en las que ellos confían, con la gente que les importa." Explicó Gracia con voz suave. "Me hace sentir orgullosa el que me veas como alguien en quien confías."

Los ojos de Ed se agrandaron y ella miró horrorizada. "Pero…pero usted no puede… digo, fue mi culpa que… que… Maes… no, usted no puede…" y Ed se volvió a disolver en lágrimas. No hubo vacilación al momento en que Gracia la tomó en sus brazos y la acercó hacia ella. La meció con dulzura y sintió que las lágrimas volvían a empapar su vestido. Ed no pudo ver la tierna y alegre sonrisa que creció en sus labios mientras mantenía el tranquilizador movimiento.

"¿Cuándo fue la última vez que lloraste, Ed?" Preguntó con un gentil interés en su voz.

Ed lanzó un hipo y trató de pensar. Se sonó ruidosamente la nariz y sintió que su cabeza le punzaba.

"Después de…" Ed titubeó mientras intentaba recordar. Ella recordaba las lágrimas que había derramado por Nina aquella noche, y no había derramado ninguna más desde aquel entonces… excepto… "Cuando estuve lejos… hace un par de años… y cuando volví a tener mi brazo."

"Pero eso no fue nada comparado con esto, ¿no es cierto?" Gracia dijo calmadamente y Ed sacudió su cabeza. "Entonces estás muy atrasada en esto, Ed. No puedes guardártelo todo dentro. Y nadie va a pensar lo peor de ti si lloras cuando necesitas hacerlo."

Gracia hizo una pausa y tomó aire antes de continuar.

"Edward, si yo tuviera un sens (1) por cada uno de los que se han culpado a sí mismos por la muerte de Maes, en estos momentos yo sería muy rica." Los ojos de Ed se agrandaron muchísimo y lanzó su cabeza hacia atrás para ver a Gracia. "Escúchame, Ed. No es tu culpa que él muriera." Gracia alzó un dedo y lo colocó sobre los labios de Ed para que no la interrumpiera.

"Nadie podría haber detenido a Maes de hacer lo que hizo aquella noche o cualquier otra noche. Él tenía una promesa que mantener y siempre estaba determinado a cumplir con sus promesas. Conozco a mi esposo, Ed, y él era un hombre muy testarudo."

"Pero… pero si yo no hubiera…" Ed todavía se encontraba molesta.

Gracia sonrió. "Maes fue hecho para el trabajo de Inteligencia, Ed. Lo que fuera que pienses que debiste hacer o no debiste hacer no hubiese cambiado nada. Maes siempre lo sabría, así era él, Edward. Su trabajo era demasiado importante para él. Yo sabía eso antes de casarme con él." Hizo una pausa y parecía casi avergonzada. "Estaba tan enfadada con él luego de que murió. Él era mi mundo y me dejó. Lo culpé por morir, por no estar aquí para ver a Elysia crecer. Estaba tan avergonzada de mí misma."

Ed sacudió su cabeza y se movió del hombro de Gracia para sentarse a su lado. "No, no hay nada de qué avergonzarse." Ed hizo una pausa. "Hace dos años yo hice lo mismo. Un amigo mío… murió y estaba molesto, muy molesto. Lo odié por morir así. No debió haber sido él, él estaba tratando de protegerme y murió en mi lugar." La voz de Ed era baja, pero luego giró su cabeza y miró a Gracia. "No recuerdo lo que hice después, pero me contaron que tuvo que ver con mucho alcohol." Sus labios se torcieron ligeramente. "Y después un amigo vino y me hizo entrar en razón a golpes. Me dijo que 'siempre podemos redimir al hombre que aspira y se esfuerza.' Yo también lo odié a él, por un tiempo."

Gracia lanzó una suave risa. "Tuviste un muy buen amigo, Ed. Suena como algo que Maes hubiera hecho." Sonrió y miró hacia el otro lado de la habitación, sus ojos estaban distantes. No notó el estremecimiento que cruzó por el rostro de Ed. "Yo no podía perder el control, Edward. Tenía que cuidar a Elysia. No podía decepcionar a Maes dejando que ella me viera romperme en pedazos. No podía dejar que nadie lo viera." Hizo una breve pausa. "Me fui por un mes, sintiéndome tan fría y congelada y luego llegó Riza. Ella se llevó a Elysia por tres días y a cambio me dejó una botella de whisky." Sonrió y se volteó hacia Edward. "Creo que llegué a tomar dos copas y me pasé el resto del tiempo llorando."

"Riza es una mujer lista." Murmuró Ed.

"Sí, lo es." Dijo gracia suavemente.

'_Al no contarles ni a ustedes ni a nadie lo que estábamos haciendo pudimos mantenerlos a salvo.' 'No existe nada en este mundo que pudiera haberme detenido a mí o a Al.'_ Ed oyó que las palabras hacían eco en su mente.

"Y soy un estúpido, estúpido idiota," Ed susurró mientras agachaba su cabeza.

"No eres más idiota que yo, Edward." Dijo Gracia con suavidad. "Sólo somos humanos." Descansó su cabeza contra la de Ed y se quedaron sentadas en un extraño silencio acogedor.

"¿Edward?" Dijo Gracia después de un rato.

"¿Hmm?" Ed silenció otro gimoteo.

"¿Cuándo te volviste mujer?"

* * *

Roy se sentó en su gran sillón cerca del fuego y miró hacia las llamas. Movió el whisky en su vaso haciendo un remolino con un lento y perezoso movimiento. Suspiró y tomó un largo trago del cargado líquido.

Acababa de llegar a la desconcertante realización de que tener a Edward en su regazo había sido lo más cercano que había estado a una mujer en casi cuatro años. De hecho, había sido lo más cercano que había estado a _cualquier persona_.

Luego de dejar el hospital y regresar al trabajo, había descubierto que todavía tenía la magia de Mustang y había sido capaz de robarle mujeres a Havoc y tener aleatorios números telefónicos apareciendo sobre su escritorio. También descubrió con bastante rapidez que ellas no querían ver lo que había bajo el parche o los vendajes.

Y descubrió que ellas estaban dispuestas a ignorar las cicatrices siempre y cuando las mantuviese ocultas y de que ellas pudieran ser vistas con el famoso Alquimista de Fuego. Todavía le había faltado otra desilusión, y lo había sacudido tres meses después de dejar el hospital durante una cena en un restaurante de categoría, cuando la mujer con la que había ido dijo "_no hagas eso Roy, la gente puede ver_" cuando había empezado a peinarse el cabello hacia atrás. Él se había retirado sin decir una palabra.

El amanecer lo había encontrado en el cementerio, sentado en la lluvia y hablando con Maes. Nunca más, se había prometido a sí mismo. Nunca más iba a permitirse ser vulnerable y abierto a esa clase de dolor. Ya había perdido demasiado, no iba a volver a perder. Todo se había convertido en cenizas.

Había pasado dos días en cama con un chorreante resfrío, y cuando había retornado a la oficina, Hawkeye y Havoc notaron el cambio. Él ignoró los números telefónicos, empezó a rechazar las innumerables invitaciones que siempre recibía y luego dejó de ir al bar con los demás después del trabajo. Sabía que ellos habían observado con apenas disimulada preocupación cuando empezó a airlarse a sí mismo de la gente que lo rodeaba.

Su casa se convirtió en su santuario. Levantó su vaso y vertió el remanente del mismo por su garganta.

Recordaba la sensación de pérdida que había sentido cuando Ed había dejado su regazo. Esa calidez de tener a alguien a quien abrazar, él no había sentido eso por largo tiempo. Le asintió a su vaso vacío. Sí, se había sentido agradable abrazar a alguien, sentirlo contra tu cuerpo. Miró hacia el otro sillón. Diablos, incluso sería agradable el sólo tener a alguien con quien conversar. Tal vez debería de ir al bar con los demás la próxima vez.

Tal vez.

Tal vez no.

* * *

Edward usó su alquimia para recalentar el té y Gracia había llevado a Ed al pequeño baño para que se lave la cara, y ahora ella se encontraba sentada con una toallita fría en su mano. De vez en cuando la presionaba contra sus ojos para ayudar a reducir la hinchazón.

"Esto es tan vergonzoso, Sra. Hughes." Volvió a decir Ed, disculpándose.

"Llámame Gracia, Ed. Y ya hemos pasado por esto." Sonrió a los hinchados ojos enrojecidos. "Simplemente estoy contenta de verte aquí de vuelta. Y sé que Elysia también lo estará."

"En realidad ella es la razón por la que vine." Dijo Ed vacilante. Se puso de pie y buscó en el bolsillo de su abrigo y sacó la corona. Se mordió el labio y se la ofreció a Gracia. Gracia dejó que la delicada corona plateada descansara sobre sus manos abiertas.

"Edward… yo…"

Edward mantuvo sus ojos sobre la corona.

"Recuerdas a… Nina. Estuvo aquí el día que Elysia nació. Ella estuvo allí cuando aprobé el examen de alquimia. No sé si Maes alguna vez te contó sobre… lo que le sucedió."

"Sí, él me contó." Dijo Gracia con voz triste.

"Yo no pude ayudarla. No pude salvarla. Yo llegué demasiado tarde, debí haberme dado cuenta pero no lo hice." Ed hizo una pausa y tomó aliento. "Yo sé, no soy culpable, pero en ese entonces pensaba que podía salvar a todos. Pensaba que lo sabía todo. Había sobrevivido a algo que nadie más lo había hecho. Me acababa de convertir en el Alquimista Estatal más joven jamás visto. Sólo tenía doce años y todos me catalogaban como un prodigio, un genio."

Ed extendió el brazo y dejó que su dedo enguantado trazara la delicada corona.

"Fallarle a Nina me enseñó a no ser tan arrogante. Fallarle a Nina me enseñó que había una diferencia entre lo que yo pensaba que podía hacer y lo que en verdad podía hacer." Ed miró a Gracia. "Hoy volví a aprobar el examen y las flores mágicas que una vez le hice a Nina… me gustaría que Elysia las tuviera."

"Edward, no tienes que hacer esto."

"Lo sé, Gracia." Edward se arrodilló en el piso frente a ella. "Y sé que no me culpas por… Maes, pero siempre voy a sentir que fue en parte mi culpa. Cuando mi amigo murió, me sentí tan despreciable. Perderlo me enseñó que hay veces en las que lo único que puedes hacer es aceptar lo que otros harán por ti, sin importar cuánto te duela eso. Yo no quiero que nadie nunca aprenda esa lección de la manera en que lo hice." Ed apuntó hacia la corona.

"Nunca podré olvidar lo que ocurrió. Nunca seré capaz de pagarle a Maes lo que hizo por mí y Al. Pero puedo estar aquí por Elysia… si me dejas."

Gracia balanceó la corona en una mano y posó la otra sobre la mejilla de Ed. Se inclinó hacia adelante e imprimió un pequeño beso en la pálida frente.

"Maes estaría muy orgulloso de ti, Edward."

* * *

Roy se sirvió otro trago y se desplomó aún más en su sillón, estiró sus piernas.

Cuándo se había vuelto tan antisocial, se preguntó. Pudo haberse quedado esta noche en el bar. Sólo porque Ed se había ido no significaba automáticamente que él también tenía que irse. Los otros hubiesen estado contentos de verlo ahí. Ellos eran sus colegas. Los había conocido por años, trabajaba con ellos, ellos lo apoyaban, se burlaban de él, lo hacían sonreír y eran sus amigos.

Él nunca había sido de los que se corrían de la verdad. Se había encerrado en su pequeño refugio. No sabía cuándo todo se había vuelto tan solitario aquí dentro. Desde que Edward había incitado la pequeña tormenta de fuego en el patio aquel primer día, le había resultado difícil retornar a su cómodo estado de complacencia. Cada vez que lograba alcanzar alguna semblanza de su calmada y controlada vida, Edward Elric violentamente la atacaba justo en medio. Él no la recordaba siendo tan perjudicial en los años anteriores, pero en ese entonces él siempre había enviado a los hermanos a misiones y recados.

Ésa no es excusa, se dijo a sí mismo. En ese entonces yo tenía metas e incluso una vida social. En ese entonces… yo estaba vivo.

* * *

Eran justo después de las once cuando Edward estuvo de regreso en su dormitorio. Al no había regresado y se preguntó dónde se encontraba, pero no estaba demasiado preocupado. Riza y Jean no dejarían que nada le pasara a Al. Sonrió socarronamente, no si todavía querían que cooperara con esa apuesta.

Lanzó su abrigo sobre la silla y caminó hacia la habitación. Ahí estaba. Ese maldito pijama. Recorrió su mano sobre la cadena plateada sujeta a sus jeans y la sacó de la presilla mientras seguía contemplando fijamente el pijama.

Miró hacia el reloj. Era extraño verlo tan reluciente. El antiguo se había vuelto sin brillo y con rasguños y había sabido el origen de casi cada marca que tenía. Éste de aquí era tan brillante e inmaculado que casi le causaba miedo. Lo levantó en su mano y sintió el conocido peso mientras éste se movía en su palma. Lo abrió y sonrió cuando vio que el interior de la tapa no tenía marca. No creía que fuera a grabar este reloj. No tenía nada que necesitara recordar esta vez.

Lo colocó en la cómoda que compartía con Al y se volvió hacia el pijama. Sus ojos se entrecerraron y empezó a caminar con una mirada casi lúgubre en su rostro.

* * *

Dentro del baño, se lavó el cabello, se afeitó las piernas, se tomó su tiempo y se encontró relajándose en las ahora familiares rutinas. Pudo sentir que empezaba a sonreír mientras que el agua continuaba caliente y permanecía bajo ella.

Podría empezar mañana con su investigación. Podría tener de nuevo acceso a las bibliotecas. Si no hubiera estado distraído con lo del examen, hubiera estado más molesto por no poder acompañar a Al a la biblioteca. Pero ahora podría ir con Al y ellos podrían trabajar juntos como solían hacerlo. Ed sonrió en el agua. Él apenas si podía esperar.

Cerró la llave y salió de la ducha, alcanzando su toalla.

Ed se sonrió a sí mismo en el espejo y asintió. Sí, pensó. Estoy feliz de haber pasado el examen. Estoy feliz de estar aquí de regreso. Estoy feliz, muy feliz, de que fui y vi a Gracia esta noche. Diablos, hasta estoy feliz de volver a trabajar con el bastardo.

Se puso los pantalones de seda y quedó paralizado por un momento antes de estirar lentamente el brazo y alcanzar la camisa y deslizar sus brazos dentro de las mangas. Empezó a abrocharse los botones y sus ojos lentamente se levantaron para mirar el espejo.

Rojo, rojo brillante, del mismo tono de su antiguo abrigo. Se sentía como agua suave sobre su piel. Recorrió su mano humana por el contorno de su cuerpo y sintió la fría suavidad. Ésta se calentaba bajo su mano. Jamás había sentido antes nada como esto. Miró el pijama en el espejo. Brillaba en la luz, y a medida que se movía, el material se movía junto con él. Levantó su cabello y se volteó para ver su reflejo por encima de su hombro. Seda roja resplandeciente por toda su espalda.

Ed salió lentamente del baño. Con razón Hawkeye había insistido en que lo comprara. La sensación era increíble. Le recordaba la primera vez que se había afeitado las piernas. Cuando se había puesto los jeans le había chocado la proximidad del material contra su piel recién afeitada. Esto era comparable con eso, excepto que esto se sentía en todo su cuerpo.

Ed se paró en medio de la habitación. Miró el pijama y miró hacia su nuevo reloj de plata. Repentinamente extendió sus brazos a lo largo y giró en un círculo, su cabello suelto volaba y había una gran sonrisa en su rostro.

"¡Aprobé! ¡Carajo, aprobé!" Gritó. "¡Acero está de vuelta!"

* * *

El General de Brigada Roy Mustang estuvo en su oficina temprano la mañana siguiente. No estaba de buen humor. Una noche larga de auto-examen lo había vuelto irritable y cansado, y tenía dolor de cabeza.

Todo su equipo parecía estar con los ánimos en alto y a juzgar por los fragmentos de conversación que podía oír, Breda había estado completamente borracho y Fuery había amenazado a Falman con un salero durante su riña. Y aparentemente luego había retado a Al a un duelo de pulso. Y ahora estaban hablando acerca de otra apuesta.

Su equipo era tan predecible, pensó. Obviamente habían logrado hacer que Ed se pusiera ayer esa antigua vestimenta para una de las apuestas y quién sabe cuántas apuestas habían logrado montar durante la práctica.

"Él todavía está tratando de continuar con esa apuesta, Kain."

"Eso no va a suceder, Breda." La voz de Fuery estaba un tanto apagada esta mañana y éste continuaba sobándose su frente, cuando no estaba apretándose el estómago.

"Calculo que el sueldo de un mes de cada uno de nosotros lo hará, y si ponemos un tiempo límite digamos… como el próximo viernes, él nunca va a ganar ésta. Digo, le tomó seis meses pedirle a Hawkeye que saliera con él.

"Pienso que Havoc tiene un problema con el juego." Dijo Fuery en voz baja. Por alguna razón tenía un tic en su ojo izquierdo que se movía involuntariamente cada vez que su cabeza le latía.

"Deberíamos de sacarlo de esto y darle una lección… y luego ver que busque ayuda," dijo Breda con una sonrisa piadosa.

* * *

Edward salió a tropezones de la cama y se estiró con regocijo. Sonrió cuando la seda roja se movió junto con ella. Había sido muy extraño sentir lo resbaladiza que era la seda cuando se había acostado en su cama, pero es que era tan cómoda y calientita.

"Wow, Hermana." Al se paró en el umbral de la puerta y miró fijamente. Ed estaba usando ese pijama, y con su cabello suelto y fluyendo a su alrededor, él estuvo bastante impactado con la imagen que ella mostraba. Rojo y oro, todo suave y vibrante. Parpadeó. Ésta era su _hermana_, ésta era _Edward_. Había visto a Ralke mirándola, había visto a otros mirándola. Incluso había admitido que Ed era ahora una mujer muy atractiva. Pero esto. Su hermana era hermosa.

"¿Al?" Ed estaba ondeando su mano frente a los ojos de él, ligeramente preocupada por la expresión en blanco de su rostro. "¿Al? ¿Te encuentras bien?"

"Es el pijama, eso tiene que ser." Dijo Al atontado.

"¿Qué pasa con el pijama?" Preguntó Ed, su frente arrugándose en confusión.

"Es… es… Ed, hace que te veas hermosa." Tartamudeó Al.

"¿Qué?" La voz de Ed se elevó.

"¿Hay en azul en donde lo compraste?" Preguntó Al, aún algo atontado.

"¿En azul?" Ed miró a su hermano. "Al, ¿Cuánto bebiste anoche?"

"¿Crees que Winry se vería así de bien con uno, Hermana?" Preguntó Al, sus ojos casi vidriosos al momento en que se imaginaba a Winry vestida con un pijama azul que hacía juego con sus ojos.

* * *

Ed se encontraba sujetando su reloj a sus jeans cuando Al volvió a la habitación luego de su ducha. Había recobrado su compostura y había corrido al baño al momento en que Ed había terminado.

"Hoy toca la biblioteca, Al." Ella le sonrió y se frotó las manos. "Esto va a estar buenísimo."

"¿No crees que debemos primero ir a desayunar, y quizás también a recoger tu uniforme?" Preguntó Al mientras le fruncía el ceño a los jeans y la camiseta de ella.

"Podemos desayunar en el camino, Al, y el uniforme puede esperar."

"No, no puede, y necesitas tener una comida decente, Hermana. Yo sé lo que va a pasar. Una vez que entremos a la biblioteca no vas a comer nada por el resto del día."

Ed le hizo un puchero. "Pero ya podríamos estar allí."

"No, Edward." Dijo Al con firmeza.

"Está bien," replicó Ed malhumorada y cogió su abrigo en su camino a la puerta. Se detuvo y se volteó hacia Al, su semblante algo confundido. "¿Oye Al?"

"¿Sí?"

"¿De dónde salen los uniformes?

* * *

Primero fueron al salón comedor y Ed apuró a Al todo el rato, engulléndose su desayuno en un controlado frenesí de comida.

"Ya pues Al. Estamos perdiendo tiempo de biblioteca." Ed se movía nerviosa en su asiento mientras esperaba a que su lento hermano terminara.

"¿Por qué estás con tanto apuro, Ed?" Al tragó su tocino y continuó. "Digo, no es que la biblioteca se esté yendo a otra parte."

"Lo hizo la última vez Al." Recriminó Ed rápidamente y luego encontró sus ojos y rió. "Estoy siendo un poquito impaciente, ¿no?"

"No, Hermana. Estás siendo terriblemente impaciente." Dijo Al con una amplia sonrisa.

"Perdona Al. Sólo quiero regresar allí." Se disculpó Ed y se revolvió en su asiento aún más. "Han sido cuatro años Al. Tengo derecho a un poco de impaciencia, ¿no es así?"

"¿Crees que tengamos que reportarnos con el General de Brigada antes de marcharnos?" Dijo Al en la voz más suave que pudo lograr. Sus ojos tenían dentro ese brillo travieso cuando miró a su hermana.

Edward Elric se puso de pie y estampó sus manos sobre la mesa. Los soldados voltearon sus cabezas ante el repentino estruendo metálico, algunos pensando obviamente que una bandeja se había caído al suelo. En vez de ello, vieron a una rubia con abrigo azul y cabello largo inclinándose sobre la mesa y lanzándole miradas asesinas a un joven de cabello rubio más oscuro.

"Si no terminas eso en este momento, Alphonse Elric, ¡voy a forzarte a comértelo con mi puño!"

Los ojos se agrandaron. ¿Acaso ése era el Mayor Elric? Ellos habían oído de él pero rara vez lo habían visto. Él viajaba por todas partes y hacía muchísima investigación, decían los chismorreos. El Mayor más joven en la milicia desde su alistamiento, ya que su hermano había muerto. Oh sí, su hermano era el famoso Alquimista de Acero. Por cierto ¿oyeron lo que sucedió con la estatua? ¿Acaso ésa no es la rubia responsable y la misma que se enfrentó al General de Hielo? Los susurros llegaron a oídos de los dos Capitanes que justo entraban al salón comedor. Ojos azules y cereza emitieron chispas y observaron con interés.

"No has podido hacer eso desde que tenías siete años, Hermana."

Los chismorreos y susurros se detuvieron y luego volvieron a iniciarse. ¿Desde cuándo el Mayor Elric tenía una hermana?

"Sólo obsérvame Al." La voz de la rubia bajó un tono y hasta el más impresionable tembló ligeramente ante la inminente amenaza de violencia. Ojos grises y dorados se miraban fijamente. Al podía ver la impaciencia de Ed, sabía cómo se sentía y no había podido resistirse a gastarle una broma. Así que ahora sonrió y dijo calmadamente.

"El perdedor tendrá que usar su uniforme por una semana."

"Ellos te han corrompido, Al." Dijo claramente la rubia dorada. "Con una condición, nada de faldas."

"De acuerdo."

"Me parece que estás bajo la advertencia médica de no practicar lucha por otras seis semanas, Edward." Habló una voz calmada en el silencio.

Los soldados se dieron vuelta. Una Capitán rubia se encontraba parada cerca de la puerta. Todos la conocían pero su atención fue desviada por el nombre que ella utilizó. '¿Edward?' ¿En dónde había un Edward aquí?

"Ya pues Hawkeye, yo no diré nada si tú no dices nada." Respondió sin voltearse la rubia dorada.

La asociación de palabras era algo interesante de observar, pensó Havoc mientras se reclinaba contra la pared detrás de Hawkeye. Observaba mientras sucedía. Una pequeña ola de ojos agrandadísimos pasando por las mesas y luego las mandíbulas cayendo cuando los soldaron empezaron a unir los puntos. Todos lo habían oído. El Mayor había llamado a la rubia Hermana, eso la hacía una Elric, y ella había respondido al nombre de Edward. Edward Elric.

"No, Edward. Ésta es la única vez en que vas a obedecer órdenes." Dijo Hawkeye firmemente.

Edward suspiró y le lanzó una mirada asesina a su hermano antes de mirar a Hawkeye. "No estás siendo muy justa, Hawkeye."

"Lo sé." Y los ojos de ella destellaron.

"La apuesta puede permanecer hasta entonces, Hermana." Dijo Al mientras se ponía de pie. "Vamos, ya podemos irnos, terminé."

Edward le disparó una fea mirada a su hermano y se encontró con sus inocentes ojos. Ella no pudo dejar de sonreír mientras sacudía su cabeza.

"Voy a dejarte bien muerto, Hermano."

Los soldados observaban en absoluto silencio. ¿Era acaso una coincidencia? ¿Era ésa realmente Edward Elric o sólo tenía el mismo nombre? ¿Había regresado el Alquimista de Acero? ¿Era él mujer?

"Oigan, Al, Jefe." Llamó Havoc mientras ellos caminaban hacia la puerta y dio un paso hacia adelante. ¿A dónde se van ahora?"

"A buscar el uniforme de mi Hermana y después a la biblioteca," respondió Al con una sonrisa antes de que Ed pudiera decir algo. Los ojos de Havoc se iluminaron y abrió su boca.

"No lo digas Havoc. Ni una puta palabra." Gruñó Edward mientras caminaba más cerca.

"¡Pero Ed…!" Lloriqueó.

La cabeza rubia simplemente se sacudió en negativa, la cola dorada se ondeaba al momento que dejaron el salón comedor.

"¿Ésa era Edward Elric?" Dijo alguien en un callado susurro.

Havoc asintió. "Sipi."

"¿El Alquimista de Acero?"

"Sí."

"¿Mujer?"

"Ajá."

La habitación rompió en una ruidosa conversación cuando empezaron los chismes y las historias. Havoc miró alrededor con un centelleo en sus ojos y se sentó al lado de un pequeño grupo. Vio a Hawkeye irse y se inclinó hacia delante.

"Saben, tengo esta idea para una apuesta…"

* * *

Al le mostró a Ed el camino hacia los bazares del Cuartel General en donde se distribuían los uniformes. La última vez ella no había recogido un uniforme. Ni siquiera sabía si le habían confeccionado uno. Habían habido suficientes burlas sobre su estatura y la imposibilidad de que un uniforme fuera lo suficientemente pequeño para que le quede que se había quedado con el rojo y negro y nunca consideró cambiarlo.

Se pararon en la pequeña cola y observaron cómo se repartían las botas y los cinturones. Ed empezó a moverse nerviosamente.

"Deja de hacer eso, Hermana." Siseó Al. "Eso no va a hacer que el tiempo vaya más deprisa."

"Lo sé, Al." Murmuró Ed. "pero es que siento que el día está pasando y nunca vamos a llegar allá."

"Mayor, Teniente Coronel, ¿cómo se encuentran el día de hoy?" Preguntó una voz serena detrás de ellos y ambos voltearon.

"Falman. Hola. Es bueno verte." Dijo Ed con una sonrisa antes de notar a los hombres que lo seguían. Todos ellos tenían cadenas de plata a la altura de sus caderas.

"Se perdió el inicio de la clase de introducción, Teniente Coronel Elric." Dijo Falman con voz severa. Los nuevos alquimistas detrás suyo no pudieron ver el titileo de sus ojos.

"Estuve con los Capitanes Hawkeye y Havoc, Oficial Técnico en Jefe Falman, de otra forma hubiera estado presente." Replicó Ed con exagerada formalidad.

Al los observó y vio a Ralke sonriendo en el pequeño grupo. Al le saludó con la mano y obtuvo otro saludo similar. Los otros Mayores recién nombrados estaban observando con una mezcla de sobrecogimiento y confusión. Habían pasado la última hora siguiendo al canoso oficial mientras éste había hablado de reglamentos, políticas y protocolos en una continua corriente de información. La mera magnitud del complejo los había desorientado. El oficial de hablar calmado que los había guiado era tan tranquilo, y el hecho de que ni siquiera llevaba anotaciones los estaba volviendo locos. Habían estado esperando por un breve respiro mientras aguardaban a que les entregaran sus uniformes, pero ahora se estaban enfrentando a la rubia que aparentemente era _el mismísimo_ Edward Elric.

"¿Recogiendo su uniforme, Teniente Coronel?"

"Así es, Oficial Técnico en Jefe."

"No tenía noción de que conociera el camino, Teniente Coronel."

"El Mayor fue muy amable de mostrármelo, Oficial Técnico en Jefe."

"Y no llegue a ese punto, Falman." Dijo Edward con firmeza cuando vio el destello en sus ojos.

"El Capitán Havoc está decidido."

"El Capitán Havoc es ingenuo."

Al rió disimuladamente.

"Cierra el pico Alphonse." Dijo Ed.

"No puede ser tan malo, Hermana." Protestó Al.

"Al, ¿recuerdas cómo entrenó Hawkeye a Black Hayate?" Al asintió y Falman sonrió ante el recuerdo. Entonces los ojos de ambos hombres se abrieron desmesuradamente.

"¿No me digas que hizo eso?" Exclamaron.

"Fue peor." Dijo Ed solemne.

"Siguiente." Llamó el pequeño y gordo Sargento Mayor detrás del mostrador sin levantar la mirada de sus hojas de suministros y Ed dio un paso adelante mientras lo otros dos intercambiaban miradas atónitas. "Nombre y rango."

"Elric, Edward, Teniente Coronel."

El hombre levantó la mirada y vio a una rubia mujer apoyándose contra el mostrador mientras observaba a un Oficial Técnico en Jefe y a otro rubio.

"No nos agradan bromas como ésa en la milicia." Dijo en la voz firme de alguien que había visto una cantidad extraordinaria de reclutas y soldados sabihondos.

Ojos dorados se encontraron con los suyos y no había ni rastro de risa en ellos. "De la misma forma en que yo no estoy bromeando, ¿cierto?"

Él miró sus papeles y los revolvió rápidamente, y se puso pálido cuando encontró la hoja correspondiente.

"Lo siento, Señora." El Sargento Mayor se disculpó con calma.

"¿Señora?" Repitió Edward y se puso como si hubiera acabado de tragarse un limón. Se volvió hacia Al. "¿Señora?"

"Díganme que ésa _no_ es la forma en que van a llamarme." Exigió a Al y Falman.

"Me temo que sí, Teniente Coronel." Dijo Falman. Al se había volteado ligeramente y estaba presionando su mano a su boca.

"Alphonse." Dijo Ed en tono bajo.

"¿Sí Señora?" Apenas logró soltar las palabras antes de colapsar contra la pared en un ataque de risa. El rostro de Edward fue causa de estudio mientras ésta miraba a su hermano. Falman tuvo que morderse el labio y Ralke estaba en un estado similar. Varios de los otros también lo estaban encontrando divertido, aunque algunos parecían algo conmocionados.

"¿Señora?" Habló el Sargento Mayor y Ed se dio media vuelta rápidamente. Él tenía un paquete envuelto con dos pares de zapatos que se balanceaban sobre el paquete. "Su equipo. Señora."

Edward respiró hondo y vio a su hermano contra la pared, aún riéndose. Se acercó ofendida y aplaudió sus manos y las colocó sobre la pared a cada lado de él. Al fue sujetado con abrazaderas a la pared cuando ésta se retorció y enroscó alrededor de sus manos y cuerpo. Luego ella se acercó al mostrador y recogió la ropa y zapatos.

"De ahora en adelante, Sargento Mayor, sólo llámeme Acero." Ella se volteó y miró a Falman. "Cuando mi hermano entre en razón, dígale que estaré en la biblioteca."

Ella caminó por entre los demás.

"Ah, hola Ralke." Dijo mientras salía por la puerta.

* * *

Edward se encontraba inmersa en un libro cuando Al entró en el pequeño recoveco que ella había encontrado en la biblioteca. Ella ni siquiera levantó la mirada ya que continuaba leyendo y tomando apuntes. Al sonrió ampliamente y se sentó cerca antes de abrir el primero de los libros que había traído con él.

* * *

Falman entró en la oficina a la hora del almuerzo y se sentó pesadamente en su silla.

"El próximo año alguien más va a dar las clases introductorias." Dijo cansado.

"El año pasado Breda lo hizo y sabes en qué se convirtió," Dijo Hawkeye calmadamente.

Amplias sonrisas destellaron entre los escritorios. Breda había perdido a dos de los reclutas, había evitado el curso de supervivencia y el gimnasio, los había dejado parados por dos horas en la lluvia mientras jugaba shogi (2) y luego había olvidado asignarles sus dormitorios.

"Además, sólo los has tenido por medio día, ¿cómo puedes estar cansado ya?" Preguntó Havoc con curiosidad.

"Los Elric." Dijo Falman pesadamente.

"¿Qué hicieron ahora?" Todos se enderezaron y se inclinaron hacia adelante. Falman empezó a contarles la escena en la oficina del intendente. Antes de que haya llegado a la mitad, Havoc y Breda había empezado a reírse, y cuando intentó describir el rostro de Ed cuando la llamaron Señora, casi se caen de sus sillas. Hasta Hawkeye se reclinó hacia atrás y rió. Fuery se agarró la cabeza cuando el ruido hizo que le doliera y latiera, pero tampoco pudo parar de reír.

Mustang los podía oír y escuchó a medida que el relato se desarrollaba. Cuando las risas fueron un poco elevadas, las palabras sonaban ahogadas, así que se puso de pie y fue a la puerta para oír mejor. Se inclinó contra el marco de la puerta mientras Falman continuaba y rió mientras escuchaba.

"Tuve que hacer que uno de los Mayores liberara a Alphonse de la pared y el Sargento Mayor no estaba para nada contento. Para cuando terminamos, la cola detrás de nosotros era impresionante y no creo que eso le haya gustado." Dijo Falman.

"¿Entonces no escuchaste lo que hicieron temprano en el salón comedor, Falman?" Preguntó Havoc mientras se secaba sus lagrimeantes ojos. Falman negó con su cabeza y Havoc empezó a contar la historia de la temprana riña de los Elric.

Hawkeye había recobrado su compostura y sonrió al escuchar a Jean contar la historia. Había visto a Roy en la puerta y no había dicho nada. Ella no podía recordar la última vez que él había asomado su cabeza por la puerta y esa sonrisa en su rostro era definitivamente algo que no había hecho en largo tiempo.

Falman se agarró la cabeza cuando Havoc terminó.

"Esos dos se encuentran en estos momentos en la biblioteca. Quién sabe el daño que puedan causar allá."

"¿Escucho apuestas, caballeros?" Ronroneó Havoc.

* * *

La noticia de que Edward Elric, el Alquimista de Acero, había regresado tomó veinte minutos en filtrarse en el complejo, por segunda vez. La noticia de que ahora era mujer mantuvo las conversaciones yendo y viniendo hasta cerca de las cuatro y treinta de esa tarde. Y eso fue sólo porque los chismes fueron brevemente distraídos por la noticia de que un nuevo asignado de Ciudad Oriental había intentado enfrentarse a la Capitán Hawkeye durante su práctica de tiro de la tarde. Falman había estado guiando a los nuevos Alquimistas por el sector justo en ese momento y éstos habían visto de primera mano por qué el Fuhrer la había utilizado como ejemplo en su discurso.

* * *

Tres días después, Al entró a la oficina y se sentó con un suspiro. Miró alrededor, estaba casi vacía.

"¿Qué pasa Al?" Preguntó Breda.

"¿Dónde están todos?" Preguntó Al con curiosidad.

"Falman todavía está dando las clases introductorias, Hawkeye está supervisando alguna cosa nueva en el campo de tiro y Havoc está ayudando." Ambos sonrieron ante eso.

"Se ofreció de voluntario, ¿verdad?" Al sonrió socarronamente.

Breda asintió. "Sipi, y Fuery todavía está enfermo. Pero regresará mañana."

"No sabía que estuviera enfermo. ¿Se encuentra bien?" Preguntó Al preocupado.

"Sí, va a estar bien. Es sólo una resaca, bueno de hecho es una pésima resaca. Él como que se dobló y murió a mediados del día. Estaba muy mal."

"¿Por tres días?"

"Bueno, él generalmente no toma mucho, y tienes que admitir que él realmente tomó mucho esa noche." Breda sonrió ampliamente. "No creo que él vaya a volver a tomar por un tiempo."

Al sonrió. Recordaba haber ayudado a Hawkeye y a Havoc para llevar a Fuery a su casa. El pequeño hombre había estado increíblemente hablador en una forma incoherente y chillona mientras estuvo dentro del auto y sorprendentemente pesado cuando había colapsado de pronto en profundo sueño, o desmayado, cuando lo habían conducido finalmente a su dormitorio. Havoc y Al le habían cambiado sus ropas y se aseguraron de que estuviera cómodo antes de hacer lo mismo con Breda.

"¿Dónde está Ed?"

"En la biblioteca. Creo que durmió allí anoche." Al volvió a suspirar. "Digo, sé que vinimos aquí a hacer toda esta investigación pero pienso que ella lo está llevando demasiado lejos."

"Sabes que a ella le gusta estudiar, Al."

"Lo sé, pero no esperaba que estudiara tanto. Digo, ya han pasado tres días y apenas si ha salido de allí." Hizo una pausa. "Iba a preguntarle a la Capitán Hawkeye si podía hablar con mi Hermana."

"Ed la escuchará, Al, es una buena idea. ¿Quieres ir al campo de tiro o quieres que le dé el recado?"

"Creo que iré al campo de tiro."

* * *

Edward estaba concentrada en un tratado de anomalías físicas en el desarrollo de quimeras cuando éste le fue arrebatado de sus manos.

"¡hey!" Levantó la mirada y se encontró con los severos ojos cereza de Riza Hawkeye y las palabras que había estado a punto de decir quedaron en silencio.

"Riza, ¿qué estás haciendo aquí?" Preguntó de forma distraída. Sus ojos ya estaban retornando a los papeles que ahora se encontraban en las manos de Riza.

"Tenemos una cita para almorzar, ¿recuerdas?"

"¿Ahorita? No es hora de almuerzo, Riza." Protestó Ed. "Y todavía tengo muchísimo por leer."

"Ed, es la hora del almuerzo y tú vas a venir conmigo ahora." Dijo Riza con firmeza e ignoró los ojos rebeldes que Ed le devolvió mientras se ponía de pie.

Ed parpadeó. "Riza, ¿cómo llegaste aquí?"

Riza le dio un golpecito a su arma en su costado. "Tengo un pase."

* * *

Edward se estiró mientras dejaban la biblioteca. El sol de invierno no calentaba mucho y tembló ligeramente después de haber permanecido en la cálida biblioteca. Siguió a Riza bajando las escaleras y luego caminaron por la ancha calle hasta un pequeño restaurante de aspecto informal.

"Jean y yo venimos aquí de vez en cuando, Ed. La comida aquí es muy buena." Dijo Riza mientras las conducía hacia una pequeña mesa cerca de una ventana.

"Nunca había estado en éste. Al y yo generalmente vamos al café justo a las afueras del Cuartel General."

Riza asintió. "Sí, ése también es un lugar agradable. Pero es hora del almuerzo y después de estar en la biblioteca por dos días seguidos necesitas algo más que café, Ed."

"No he estado allí por tanto tiempo." Dijo Ed.

"Alphonse dice que sí, y pienso que esta vez le creeré a él." Riza hizo una pausa y levantó la mirada del menú. "Te ves hecha una mierda, Edward."

Ed parpadeó ante las palabras que escogió Riza. "¿Qué?"

Riza buscó dentro de su bolso y sacó una pequeña polvera. La abrió y se la pasó a Ed. Ed frunció el ceño y miró en su interior y vio el pequeño espejo.

"Oh." Dijo.

"Sí. Definitivamente oh." Riza estuvo de acuerdo.

Ed vio los cansados ojos con los contornos rojos y el delgado y pálido rostro, su cabello necesitaba una buena cepillada y levantó su mano y la recorrió por el largo de la cola, también necesitaba lavarlo. Miró hacia abajo. Sus ropas estaban arrugadas y con dobleces y su abrigo estaba colgando algo flácido.

"Umm, creo que me dejé llevar un poquito…"

"Edward. Más que un poquito." Riza se inclinó hacia delante. "Tienes casi veinte años, Ed. ¿No es hora de que aprendas a hacer las cosas con moderación?"

Ed dejó caer sus ojos y volvió su cabeza, luego se volvió hacia Riza. "Pero esto es algo que puedo hacer, Riza. Tengo que hacer esto."

"Estás desatendiéndote a ti y a Al."

"Al ya es grandecito para cuidarse a sí mismo. Él no me necesita como antes."

"Todavía eres su hermana, Ed. Él siempre te va a necesitar."

Hicieron una pausa cuando la mesera llegó y tomó sus pedidos.

"No necesitas hacer todo ahora, Ed. Tienes muchísimo tiempo. Tómate las cosas con calma y aprécialo más."

"Riza, se supone que debemos hacer esto en dos meses. El examen y el estudio para pasarlo me ha retrasado cerca de dos semanas. Tengo que recuperar ese tiempo."

"¿Importaría si no encontraras tus respuestas a tiempo? Esto no es como la última vez, Edward. No tienes que estar tan concentrada."

Ed suspiró. "Puede ser, pero es que no puedo evitarlo."

Riza le sonrió. Edward podría decir que Al no la necesitaba, pero ella se iba a quedar ciega de tanto estudiar para ayudarlo. Edward jamás iba a cambiar, pensó. Pero sí necesitaba distraerse por un rato.

"Gracia cuenta que pasaste por su casa la otra noche." Dijo Riza en tono casual y observó que los ojos de Ed se agrandaban. Gracia no le había contado exactamente lo que había sucedido pero ella había supuesto que había sido bastante emocional para ambas.

Ed asintió. "Sí." Dijo en casi un susurro.

"Entonces también vas a ir al cumpleaños de Elysia."

Ed se inclinó hacia atrás mientas aparecía la mesera con dos platos en sus manos y observó cuando el plato fue colocado frente a ella. Esperó hasta que Riza haya sido servida.

"Gracia lo mencionó. Y es justo antes de que regresemos a Resembool." Dijo Ed mientras pinchaba su tenedor en los fideos y vegetales de su plato.

"Sería agradable tenerlos a ambos allí. Al siempre fue invitado pero nunca asistió." Dijo Riza y ambas intercambiaron miradas. Ellas sabían por qué Al había declinado la invitación. Hubiese sido otro recuerdo de que Ed no estaba.

"Iremos. Ansío verla de nuevo después de todo este tiempo. Ella estará cumpliendo ocho años, no parece así de tanto desde que nació." Ed sonrió ante el recuerdo. "Maes estaba tan fuera de sí esa noche." Ed rió suavemente. "Casi tanto como lo estábamos Al, Nina y yo."

Comieron con esmero mientras continuaban hablando. Ed se sorprendió al descubrir lo hambrienta que estaba y cayó en cuenta de que no había comido nada desde ayer.

"¿Realmente tengo que ponerme esa falda, Riza?" Preguntó cuando llegó el café con una selección de pasteles.

"Sí, pienso que Jean lleva corriendo las apuestas con la mitad de los militares. Y también he escuchado historias de otras apuestas de tiene al resto apostando grandes sumas. Especialmente después de la pequeña demostración tuya y de Al el otro día." Replicó Riza mientras veía que Ed escogía un pastel relleno con crema.

Los ojos de Ed se agrandaron. "¡Estás bromeando!"

"Me temo que no, Edward." Riza sonrió ante la mirada de horror en su rostro. "Todos saben que estás de vuelta y que eres mujer y eso es _el_ tema principal de conversación en todo el Cuartel General."

Ed se quedó mirando a Riza con incredulidad.

"Has estado en la biblioteca todo este tiempo Ed. Hay soldados merodeando por los pasillos sólo por si acaso pases cerca de ellos para así poder decir que te han visto. Todos comen en el salón comedor con la esperanza de que aparezcas. Y el número de personas que encuentran que súbitamente necesitan de la firma de Roy para sus cosas se ha triplicado." Listó Riza mientras sonreía. Ed lucía completamente pasmada.

"Pero…pero…¿por qué?" Tartamudeó Ed. "La gente ha sabido que estoy de vuelta por semanas. ¿Por qué es la gran cosa?"

"Porque fuiste y eres el Alquimista de Acero." Dijo Riza con toda naturalidad. "Y hasta el otro día en el comedor, no habías estado realmente visible. El rumor de tu retorno llega como cada seis meses, generalmente cuando los reclutas están fuera. La gente de aquí sabe ignorar los 'avistamientos de Acero'. Pero tu pequeño altercado con Al fue visto por muchas personas, Edward, y eso no puede ser descartado."

"Pero es sencillamente estúpido. Al y yo no nos propusimos nada de esto."

"Yo sé eso, tú sabes eso. Pero ellos no, Ed. Ellos sólo conocen las historias, y tu reaparición y supuesto retorno de los muertos se añadieron a ellas.

Ed puso sus codos sobre la mesa y bajó su cabeza dentro de sus manos. Sus mechones cayeron desordenados entre sus dedos.

"Realmente debí quedarme en casa." Gruñó Ed. "Tendré que mudarme a la biblioteca."

"No es así de malo, Edward." Dijo Riza dándole ánimos.

"No pudo ponerse peor, Riza."

"Si hacemos bien esto, sólo tendrás que aguantar abierta atención por un par de días."

"¿Qué tienes planeado?" Ed miró a Riza por entre sus mechones.

"Mañana vas a pasar el día en el Cuartel General, con tu abrigo y jeans. Comerás en el comedor, vendrás conmigo al campo de tiro y sólo serás vista de forma general." Riza ignoró el apagado gruñido. "Después te desapareces en la biblioteca por los próximos dos días, y luego nos pondremos las faldas el viernes como acordamos."

"¿Y cómo me voy a poner el uniforme sin que Al vea?"

"Voy a hacer que Jean lo visite temprano o algo parecido. Y después yo entro sigilosamente para ayudarte." Ofreció Riza.

Ed enterró su cabeza en sus manos nuevamente. "Pienso que necesito más que ayuda. No traigas las pantimedias, trae una botella en su lugar."

* * *

La mañana siguiente, Edward Elric no estaba feliz cuando salió de la cama. La noche anterior había hablado con Al y había descubierto que éste estaba al tanto de toda la atención y rumores que se esparcían por todo el Cuartel General. No tenía ganas de pasar el día en el Cuartel General sólo para aplacar a los chismosos curiosos y así se lo había dicho, casi a la fuerza. Al había tratado de recordarle acerca de sus comentarios de unas semanas atrás pero ella le había gruñido y se había ido a la cama.

Edward se pasó largo rato en el baño. Se lavó su cabello y se miró al espejo por lo que pareció ser una hora mientras trataba de convencerse a sí mismo de que hoy no iba a ser del todo malo. Cuando Al empezó a tumbar la puerta, suspiró hondo y la abrió.

"Está bien, pero si tengo que hacer esto, entonces también tú, Al."

"¿Qué?"

"Hablo muy en serio Al. Si tengo que estar a la vista de todos hoy, entonces tú también." Ed sonrió ampliamente ante la expresión en el rostro de él y se sintió un poco mejor. Esperaba que tener a su hermano a su lado hiciera más fácil manejar toda esa atención y él estaría allí para ofrecer algo de moderación si la cosa se ponía fea.

"No hablarás en serio."

"Oh sí que hablo en serio." Ed sonrió socarronamente. "Después de todo Hermano menor, como Ralke dijo, tú pudiste haber sido el Alquimista Estatal más joven y no 'ese chico Acero' así que también lo mereces."

"¡Eso no tiene nada que ver con esto!" Protestó Al.

"Lo sé, pero ¿desde cuándo eso me ha detenido?" Ed rió. Se paró en el umbral de la puerta y le sonrió. "El último en llegar al salón comedor tendrá que hacer las camas," dijo y salió disparada por el corredor.

"¡Edward!" Gritó Al y salió corriendo tras ella.

* * *

La Capitán Riza Hawkeye se sentó en el salón comedor con el resto de la oficina. Había decidido que la atención que Ed iba a recibir podía ser bastante abrumadora y habían llegado para ofrecer su apoyo en caso de que ella la necesite. El ruido en el comedor era el usual pero cada vez que la puerta se abría el murmullo siempre bajaba ligeramente ya que las cabezas se volteaban y luego volvía a elevarse cuando no aparecía ninguna rubia. Riza no había estado exagerando cuando había hablado con Ed. Los soldados estaban esperando ver de vuelta al Alquimista de Acero.

"¿Crees que debimos de decirle a Ed que usara su antiguo traje?" Preguntó Breda.

"No, Breda." Respondió Hawkeye. "No esta vez."

"Ed no querría más atención. A ella jamás le ha gustado ser tan pública." Dijo Fuery.

"Ese abrigo rojo no era para nada discreto y de bajo perfil." Bufó Breda.

"Eso era sólo el traje, Breda. Ella nunca se lo puso al final, ¿recuerdas?" Comentó Hawkeye. "No, pienso que ella y Al tomarán esto con calma y simplemente entrarán callados e ignorarán a todos, especialmente si empiezan a hablar de alquimia, ellos ni siquiera nos verán."

"Desde que Ed regresó es como si tuviéramos al viejo Ed. Ya sabes, toda gritona cuando está aquí y después el largo silencio y después vuelve a ser todo gritos y de nuevo en tu cara." Remarcó Fuery.

Todos miraron a Fuery y éste se sonrojó ante sus miradas.

"¿Creen que ella sólo lo está haciendo porque piensa que esperamos que actúe de esa forma?" Preguntó de pronto Falman.

"No," Declaró Hawkeye. "Edward nunca ha sido otra cosa que honesta con nosotros en todas sus reacciones. Pienso que Kain tiene la razón, Falman."

"¿Así que si pasa por esa puerta hecha una bala eso haría que Falman tenga la razón?" Preguntó Breda.

"¿Y una entrada tranquila haría que Fuery tenga la razón?" Preguntó Hawkeye. "No, pienso que la forma cómo Edward aparezca por esa puerta dependerá enteramente de lo que ella esté haciendo en el momento en que entre."

"Podríamos…"

"No, Jean." Dijo Hawkeye sin mirarlo. Los demás rieron.

"¿Más café, alguien?" Preguntó Falman mientras se ponía de pie. Un coro le respondió y tomó sus órdenes y caminó hacia las grandes urnas a un lado de la habitación.

El sonido de pies corriendo y el crujir de alquimia fue levemente escuchado por sobre el murmullo de las conversaciones, pero todos oyeron las puertas abrirse con un violento estruendo. Una rubia de cabello largo literalmente entró volando en la habitación, girando en su mano y levantándose de un salto en un remolino de abrigo azul y cabello dorado. Los ojos dorados escudriñaron rápidamente la habitación y luego brincó hacia una mesa y patinó alrededor de otra con una impresionante ráfaga de velocidad.

Hawkeye y los demás se pusieron de pie en cuanto Edward se dirigió directo hacia ellos. La razón de su prisa apareció en el umbral de la puerta cuando otro rubio se precipitó a través de ella. Echó un vistazo a la habitación y vio el azul y oro de su hermana y zigzagueó tras ella velozmente por entre las mesas y los atónitos soldados.

"¡Hiciste trampa Hermana!"

"¡Tú hiciste trampa primero!" Replicó la divertida rubia.

"¡Eso fue porque no me diste otra alternativa!"

La habitación se encontraba en completo silencio.

"Bueno, yo diría que Ed estaba huyendo de su hermano cuando entró, cariño. ¿No lo crees?" Havoc arrastró las palabras en el silencio.

Breda rió y Fuery lo miró y rió también. Hawkeye intentó mantener el rostro inamovible pero fue muy difícil y una pequeña sonrisa plegó sus labios. Falman regresó, haciendo malabares con las tazas y Ed distraídamente estiró sus brazos y lo ayudó.

"No estaba _huyendo_ de él, Havoc. Era una carrera." Dijo Ed en una aparente forma casual mientras bajaba las tazas. "Ahora, ¿qué hay para desayunar? Me muero de hambre. Vamos Al, tomemos una bandeja."

El grupo observó cómo Ed y Al caminaron a través de la silenciosa habitación hacia donde se encontraban apiladas las bandejas. Todos los estaban mirando mientras ellos se movían por entre los contenedores de comida y se servían. El silencio se estaba volviendo opresivo y Edward pudo ver que los dedos de Al apretaban su bandeja. Ed tuvo que detenerse de voltear y preguntar qué se creían que estaban mirando.

"¡Trae más tostadas, Ed!" Gritó Breda.

"¿De qué murió tu último esclavo, Breda?" Le gritó de vuelta Ed, a pesar que añadía una tostada extra en su bandeja. Cerró sus ojos por un momento y pensó yo puedo hacer esto. Codeó el brazo de Al como apoyo y ambos se voltearon para regresar hacia donde estaban sentados los demás.

Los ojos los siguieron y las manos enguantadas de Ed empezaron a tensarse aún cuando mantenía su rostro inexpresivo. Si algo no ocurría pronto, iba a explotar. Las miradas jamás habían sido tan intensas antes. Ella no entendía por qué ellos permanecían tan en silencio. ¿Acaso estaban esperando algún tipo de actuación? Se estaba volviendo difícil permanecer en calma y su respiración se hizo más lenta mientras intentaba mantener su enojo bajo control.

Ed bajó su bandeja con un mudo estrépito. Los otros la miraron y pudieron ver los signos de una creciente ira. Al la miró con preocupación. Había sido difícil cuando él volvió por primera vez a Central en carne y hueso y sin la armadura. La gente se lo había quedado mirando pero nunca había sentido antes el _peso_ de las miradas como ahora.

Hawkeye se encontró con los ojos de Ed con una expresión de simpatía. Ella no había pensado que iba a ser así de malo cuando se lo había sugerido. Estaba muy contenta de que estuvieran aquí. Ella no se atrevía a pensar lo que hubiera sucedido si no hubiesen habido rostros familiares.

Edward tomó el tenedor con su mano derecha y respiró hondo. Podía ver las miradas de preocupación en sus amigos que no sabían qué decir y tenían miedo de empeorar las cosas. Ella no veía cómo las cosas se podían poner peor. Pero era bonito saber que estaban aquí. Y Al. Estaba contenta de haberlo hecho venir con ella. ¿Y por qué mierda permanecían aún callados? ¿Acaso la iban a ver comer sólo para ver si todavía estaba viva? Maldita sea, ella apostaría a que algunos de ellos ni siquiera estaban respirando.

Cuando las puertas se abrieron, nadie tomó cuenta de ello. Ellos todavía seguían mirando fijamente a la rubia que parecía que iba a taladrar la mesa con ese tenedor.

"Ahh, Acero, tal vez me podrías explicar el gran agujero en el corredor."

Edward estaba equivocada. La cosa se acababa de poner peor.

* * *

El General de Brigada Roy Mustang miró alrededor de su oficina vacía. Ésta se encontraba obscenamente callada. Los últimos días habían sido una interminable procesión de bobos y falaces excusas que los había tenido a todos viniendo a ver a Edward. Esto lo había divertido durante la primera hora, pero después había cerrado su puerta y había dejado que los demás se encargasen de ello.

Sus papeles de trabajo se habían triplicado. Se encontraba furioso. Ya era suficientemente malo el tener que hacer la cantidad que le era requerido, sin contar los patéticos requerimientos que había visto recientemente. Realmente no podía culpar a Edward, incluso si quisiera.

Ah, ahora recordaba adónde se había ido su personal. El salón comedor. Para brindar su apoyo a Ed. Mustang sabía que Ed podía arreglárselas, hasta ahora ella siempre se las había arreglado con todo lo demás y como siempre se lo había dicho 'la gente me ha estado observando desde que tenía doce años.'

Mustang recordó la vez en que él había regresado y cómo todos habían observado fijamente su rostro. Personas que no había visto en años habían pasado por su costado sólo para satisfacer su curiosidad. No había sido un tiempo agradable para él. Se había sentido muy cohibido y eso sencillamente había empeorado las cosas. Ahí estaba otra razón para mantenerse distante.

Pero Ed odiaba el reconocimiento público, pensó súbitamente Roy. Él lo había visto. Ella estaba bien siempre y cuando el reconocimiento era en pequeña escala, pero siempre permanecía lejos de concurrencias más grandes. Los susurros podían seguirla, pero ella odiaba las miradas silenciosas. ¿Acaso él no la había evaluado lo suficiente al hacer eso cuando ella había sido más joven? Ahora era mayor y tenía un mejor control pero… Roy frunció el ceño. Sí, siempre existía ese 'pero'. Ed todavía continuaba siendo muy impredecible.

Roy salió volando de su oficina dando grandes zancadas.

* * *

Era casi tan malo como lo había temido cuando entró al salón comedor. Incluso desde allí él pudo ver la tensión en Edward y supo que iba a perder el control muy pronto.

"Ahh, Acero, tal vez podrías explicarme el gran agujero en el corredor."

Su voz fue calmada y observó cómo los hombros de ella se movieron con un tic y el tenedor se apretó en su mano. Pudo ver el hondo respiro que tomó ella, al tiempo que los ojos de todos la dejaron a ella y se enfocaron en él.

"Al hizo eso," replicó ella con una voz que fue exigida al máximo, en su intento por permanecer calmada.

"Ahh, entonces las nuevas gradas deben de ser tuyas." Remarcó él de manera despreocupada.

"Sí, son mías." Su voz se había relajado un tanto. "Había un agujero y tenía que saltarlo, pensé que me ayudarían." Ella volvió a tomar aire profundamente y sus hombros se soltaron un poco.

Él la observó cuidadosamente y luego lanzó una fría mirada hacia los observantes soldados. Empezó a caminar hacia donde se encontraban Ed y su equipo. Los susurros se iniciaron y pudo verla relajarse aún más.

"Tenías la intención de regresar las cosas a como estaban antes, ¿no es así?" Preguntó Mustang mientras se acercaba.

"No, yo pensé que podría dejarte eso a ti, bastardo." La voz de Ed se estaba volviendo ahora más calmada. "Necesitas practicar."

Para el momento en que Mustang llegó a la mesa, había una silla extra y café esperándolo, café fresco para Ed, y Al había reparado su tenedor. Las conversaciones en murmullos se tornaron más ruidosas y pronto el nivel de ruido había casi regresado a lo normal.

"Bien hecho, Jefe," Havoc sonrió mientras Mustang se apoyaba en el respaldar de la silla con su café.

"Bueno, es que en realidad no podemos costear la construcción de un nuevo salón comedor." Dijo Mustang con indiferencia.

"¿Cuánto tiempo creen que tome para que esto circule?" Breda sonrió ampliamente.

"¿Ah?" Fuery lucía confundido.

"El que el Jefe esté en el salón comedor. Yo calculo que tomará treinta minutos para que regrese a nosotros."

"¿Qué?" Mustang se quedó mirando a Breda.

"No ha estado aquí en años, Jefe. Los chismosos van a hacer su agosto."

Sonrisas destellaron alrededor de la mesa.

"No esperes las gracias de parte mía, bastardo." Musitó Edward en tono bajo, mientras los otros empezaban a hacer apuestas. La aparición de él había sido muy oportuna. Ella había estado muy cerca de una explosión de furia que hubiera sido bastante destructiva y muy vergonzosa de recordar posteriormente. Las palabras de él le habían permitido desplazarse hacia la conocida y cómoda rutina que le permitió liberarse de la tensión sin llegar a destruir el edificio.

"Llámalo pagar un favor por la punta extra." Murmuró Roy en respuesta. Realmente no había esperado hacer nada, pero eso había cambiado en el momento en que la había visto. Aunque se encontraba algo desconcertado de encontrarse siendo el objeto de una apuesta. Él no se había dado cuenta de que su aparición aquí sería una desviación a la norma.

Ninguno de los dos se miraron pero algo permaneció en silencio entre ambos.

'_Gracias.'_

* * *

Fue un día muy largo. Edward cayó de bruces en su cama.

Luego de lo del comedor, se había sentado en la oficina externa por un par de horas mientras la gente caminaba arremolinándose entrando y saliendo para mirarla. En ocasiones había mirado con añoranza la puerta cerrada del santuario de Mustang y había deseado poderse esconder ahí dentro como lo estaba haciendo él. Hawkeye le había sacudido la cabeza con una sonrisa compasiva cuando ésta había encontrado la mirada de Ed luego de otra inundación de curiosos.

La tarde que pasó en el campo de tiro había estado un poquito mejor. Hawkeye le había dado un revólver y le había empezado a enseñar tiro básico. La gente aún venía a ver y observar, pero esta vez Ed tenía algo qué hacer y pudo ignorarlos mientras se concentraba en mejorar su puntería. Le había tomado un tiempo encontrar un agarre confortable con su mano izquierda ya que no podía juzgar la presión con su derecha. Se había encontrado a sí misma disfrutándolo y había preguntado si podía regresar otra vez. Hawkeye había sonreído.

La cena había sido una comida más civilizada en el comedor. La gente todavía observaba, pero el silencio había desaparecido. Las conversaciones habían transcurrido alrededor suyo con normalidad y pudo casi disfrutar de la comida con Al. Ella estaba absolutamente feliz de poder regresar mañana a la biblioteca a esconderse.

Al aterrizó en su cama con un ruido sordo. "Te lo dije, Hermana."

Ed gruñó y llevó su almohada sobre su cabeza. "Si vuelves a decir eso una vez más Al, te mato."

* * *

Cuando se oyó un golpe en la puerta de su dormitorio muy temprano la mañana del viernes, Ed sólo gruñó y puso las cobijas sobre su cabeza. Al retiró las cobijas y miró el desordenado cabello que cubría su rostro.

"Ya me voy, Hermana." Dijo él mientras ella le quitaba las mantas de sus manos.

"Está bien, te veo luego," Habló Ed entre dientes y se volvió a esconder debajo de las mantas. Al sacudió su cabeza y sonrió mientras salía de la habitación. Havoc se encontraba recostado contra la pared fuera de la puerta y bostezó cuando apareció Al.

"Gracias Al, apreciamos mucho esto." Dijo mientras caminaban por el pasillo. "Nadie más estaba interesado en ayudar."

"No, no. Estoy encantado de ayudar, Capitán." Replicó Al. "Pienso que eso debió de haberse hecho hace siglos."

"Bueno, ciertamente has hecho feliz a Fuery. En primer lugar fue su idea, aunque no sé por qué me tuvieron que arrastrar a esto." Havoc volvió a bostezar. "Es tempranísimo para mí."

Al rió. "Es muy temprano para Ed también."

* * *

El siguiente golpe a la puerta del dormitorio quedó sin responder ya que Ed permaneció enterrada bajo las mantas durmiendo profundamente. Incluso el disparo que abrió la puerta sólo la hizo voltearse y volverse a acurrucar.

La mano que tiró con fuerza de las mantas, cogió la larga masa de cabello y la jaló hacia arriba no pasó desapercibida y Ed abrió sus legañosos ojos para encontrar a Hawkeye y su revólver a meros centímetros de su rostro.

"Hora de despertarse, Edward."

"¿Recuérdame otra vez por qué estoy haciendo esto?" Preguntó Edward lastimeramente mientras cargaba el paquete, aún sin abrir que contenía su uniforme, del cuarto al área de estar.

"Porque te dispararé si no lo haces." Dijo Riza con una sonrisa.

Ed rió. "Eso es muy cierto." Miró los zapatos. Un par de botas y un par de zapatos de mujer con un pequeño y sólido tacón. "Pero hablando en serio, Riza, ¿cómo vamos a explicar esto después de rehusarnos en un principio?"

"Lo hacemos simple, y dice así. Ambas nos rehusamos a secundar a Jean, ¿verdad?"

Ed asintió mientras abría el papel y encontraba dentro una prolija pila de tela azul militar. Levantó la primera prenda y resultó ser la chaqueta corta con trenza e insignia.

"La apuesta dice que ambas tenemos que usar hoy el uniforme o Jean pierde. Así que estoy usando el mío porque siento que Breda y los demás necesitan asustarse ante la posibilidad de que ellos pudieran perder la apuesta y porque sé que tú no usarás el tuyo."

"Eso está bien, Riza, pero si no fuera por tu revólver yo _no_ estaría usándolo." Protestó Ed mientras levantaba los pantalones y los miraba con nostalgia.

"Estás usando la falda porque sabes que yo no voy a usar la mía y estás dando la contra en la forma como sólo Edward Elric puede hacerlo."

"Eso suena un poquito débil Riza. Yo no creo que realmente haría eso." Ed levantó la camiseta negra de manga corta y la camisa blanca. "¿Realmente tienes que usar todo esto?"

"Edward, eso es exactamente lo que harías. Después de todo, en el instante en que cualquiera te dice que _no_ debes de hacer algo, tú irías de inmediato a hacerlo. ¿Y acaso no fuiste tú la que escribiste deliberadamente esos reportes falsos y esperaste en la puerta de la oficina sólo para molestar a Roy cuando pasó por esa fase de querer tus reportes _todos los días_?"

Ed sonrió ampliamente. Ella recordaba eso. Al bastardo le había reventado a más no poder tenerla esperándolo cada mañana con un reporte (falso) y una sonrisa socarrona (sabihonda) incluso antes de que éste tomara su primer café. Él no había podido soportarlo y después de diez días los había vuelto a mandar en alguna misión inútil. Le había tomado otra semana antes de descubrir que había falseado los reportes. Ella siempre se había lamentado de perderse de ver aquella explosión.

"Él pensó que estarías furiosa con esas órdenes pero tú sólo sonreíste socarronamente y se los entregaste." Riza sonrió. "En ese entonces tú llevabas la contraria y pienso que ahora puedes seguir siendo igual."

Ed suspiró y levantó la falda y la semi-falda (3). "Supongo que debería de agradecer no tener que usar estas dos cosas al mismo tiempo."

* * *

Edward Elric se encontraba nervioso. Se paró en su dormitorio vestido con uniforme completo. Estaba practicando caminar sobre los zapatos y estaba muy desconcertado de descubrir que era más fácil de lo había pensado. Tal vez las teorías de Al tenían sus bases después de todo.

Riza lo había ayudado con las complejidades del uniforme. Ella había explicado tanto la versión del pantalón como la que estaba usando ahora. La camisa blanca iba con la falda y tanto la camisa como la camiseta negra iban con los pantalones. Le había mostrado cómo la trenza dorada era removible para ciertas ocasiones y cómo debía de fijarse la semi-falda. Las pantimedias habían sido una experiencia interesante. Había descubierto cuán frágiles podían ser cuando colocó sus dedos de automail justo dentro del primer par mientras las sacaba del paquete. Cuando las tuvo finalmente puestas, estuvo bastante intrigado con la sensación de tener sus piernas cubiertas de esa forma. Y cuando recorrió su mano sobre sus piernas con pantimedias, le hizo recordar a la seda de su pijama.

Riza se había ido hacía diez minutos. No les iba a resultar bien si ambas se aparecían juntas. Ed miró nuevamente el espejo. El alto cuello, la solapa de la chaqueta doblada cruzando su pecho y la dorada trenza recorriendo por encima y por debajo de su insignia sobre la franja del hombro. Tiró nervioso de su chaqueta y chequeó que la falda esté derecha. Los pequeños cortes a los costados ciertamente hacía que le resultara más fácil caminar. Le quedaba justo debajo de sus rodillas y en este punto estaba enormemente agradecido de tener dos piernas humanas. No había forma de que hubiera podido hacer todo esto si todavía tuviera su pierna de automail.

Si existía un problema con todo esto de la falda era el que no había ningún lugar en ella dónde sujetar su reloj. Ellas habían mirado la falda y terminaron utilizando la alquimia para agregar un recodo al interior de la pretina de la cintura para sujetar la cadena y después Ed había utilizado nuevamente la alquimia para construir un bolsillo lateral. Había mirado los pantalones y había copiado el mismo patrón.

Recorrió una nerviosa mano sobre su cabello. Había decidido dejarlo en la alta cola de caballo. Al iba a enloquecer, pensó mientras paseaba nuevamente de un lado a otro. Deseaba que Al estuviera aquí, pero eso habría revelado el juego. Al menos ellos habían encontrado una razón legítima con la cual distraerlo por un rato. Fuery había estado haciendo campaña para un nuevo recinto para los perros guardianes pero nadie había tenido la voluntad de ayudarlo. Una vez que Al había escuchado del asunto, gracias a Havoc, éste se había ofrecido a utilizar su alquimia para ayudarlos a construir las nuevas perreras. Con Al ayudando y con un inicio tan temprano, ellos ya deberían de tener el trabajo terminado y deberían de haber regresado a la oficina a tiempo para la aparición de Ed.

Ed abrió su reloj. Casi las nueve. Ya podía salir. Nuevamente respiró hondo y dejó la habitación cerrando la puerta alquímicamente reparada. Un soldado que estaba justo entrando al dormitorio de al lado se mostró un poco sorprendido al ver a una mujer en los dormitorios de los hombres pero un vistazo a la insignia le hizo mostrar un saludo militar cuando ella pasó.

* * *

La Teniente Coronel Edward Elric tomó el camino largo alrededor del complejo. En un inicio permaneció en los casi vacíos pasillos mientras aprendía a controlar su caminar. Ed estaba tan acostumbrada a caminar con pasos largos, pero la falda no le permitía hacer eso, así que tuvo que acortar sus pasos. Lo cual hacía que meneara las caderas. Volvió a sentir los ojos sobre ella a medida que alcanzaba los pasadizos más concurridos.

Los susurros la siguieron. La cadena en su cadera, el largo cabello rubio, ella los podía escuchar murmurando. Era diferente comparado a la otra mañana. Entonces ella había estado metida en un lugar y no había podido escapar, ahora se encontraba caminando y todo lo que tenía que hacer era seguir caminando.

Mientras más caminaba, más se daba cuenta de algo. Ellos la estaban mirando y veían a un Alquimista de Acero femenino. No estaban viendo a Edward Elric, era la persona Acero lo que estaban observando. Ed se sintió un poquito más relajada ante esto. Era algo con lo que estaba familiarizada. La gente la había mirado cuando había sido más joven porque había sido el Alquimista Estatal más joven. Ellos no habían mirado más allá de eso.

Hawkeye había tenido razón, pensó mientras pasaba por otro apiñado grupo de soldados. Ella habría hecho esto de la forma contraria. Lo hubiese hecho para fastidiar a Havoc, de una manera agradable. E iba a ser agradable poder finalmente sorprender por completo al bastardo.

La oficina se hacía más cercana y Ed se encontró empezando a sonreír levemente. Podía escuchar voces elevadas mientras entraba al corredor.

"¡Dijiste que no lo harías!" Pudo oír la voz de Breda. Ed se acercó más e inclinó su cabeza para escuchar.

"Lo sé, Breda. Yo sólo pensé que sería interesante hacerlos sudar un poquito." Replicó Hawkeye con calma. "Después de todo, tú sabes que Edward jamás hará esto."

"¿Hacer qué?" Y la oficina entera se volteó para ver a la Teniente Coronel Edward Elric parada con uniforme completo – y falda – en la puerta.

Edward nunca encontró las palabras para describir las expresiones en sus rostros cuando la vieron allí.

Breda se puso blanco y cayó hacia atrás con los ojos en shock más grandes que jamás había visto en él.

Fuery se puso rojo, luego blanco, luego nuevamente rojo y se sentó rapidísimo.

"Por todos los cielos," llegó un estrangulado susurro de Falman mientras éste la miraba. Lucía como si hubiera dejado de respirar.

Al estaba estupefacto. Había visto a Ed con su pijama, así que la súbita aparición de una hermosa Edward no era sorpresa para él. Lo que sí le sorprendió fue la elegancia que las líneas entalladas del uniforme le daban. De un momento a otro ella lucía mucho más como mujer y menos como la hermana marimacho.

Riza ya había visto a Edward pero sus ojos se agrandaron ante el aire de confianza que parecía exudar Edward mientras se encontraba parada allí. Era completamente diferente a la nerviosa Ed que había dejado hacía un rato en el dormitorio. Miró a los otros y estuvo definitivamente impresionada con sus reacciones. Hasta Jean lucía asombrado, y con la boca abierta.

Mustang apareció en su puerta, recostándose sobre el marco con una taza en la mano. A juzgar por el súbito afloje de sus dedos, esa taza estaba a punto de terminar en el piso. Su ojo se abrió completamente y sus labios se abrieron cuando su respiración salió por ahí. Parpadeó y luego su rostro regresó a la máscara inexpresiva que acostumbraba usar. Su único ojo barrió a Edward desde la punta de su cabeza dorada hasta la punta de sus zapatos negros y de nuevo hacia arriba. Abrió su boca para decir algo pero nada salió y en vez de ello frunció el ceño.

Edward los observó y su sonrisa se amplió cuando miró al General de Brigada. Éste parecía totalmente sin habla y los ojos de ella brillaron con expectativa. Esperó a que él empezara con su jueguito de siempre pero eso nunca ocurrió. Mientras seguía observando, el ceño de él desapareció y la ira destelló brevemente. Lo vio forzar su rostro a un estado de tranquilidad mientras se paraba erguido y daba media vuelta hacia su oficina, cerrando la puerta tras de él.

Ella miró a los otros y vio sus expresiones de sorpresa. Mustang jamás los había aislado tan completamente antes. El rostro de Al estaba afligido y el de Riza había palidecido. Ed entrecerró sus ojos y caminó a grandes trancos por la oficina. Abrió la puerta y entró en la oficina de él, cerrándola después.

Mustang se encontraba parado cerca de su escritorio sin mirar hacia la puerta. Ella se recostó contra la puerta y miró por un momento la rígida espalda.

"Siempre supe que eras un bastardo, Mustang. Pero nunca supe que fueras uno cruel."

* * *

**Nota de la Autora:  
**"We can always redeem the man who aspires and strives." Goethe.  
_"Siempre podemos redimir al hombre que aspira y se esfuerza." Goethe._

**Nota de la Traductora:**

**Si quieren ver a **_**Ed con su pijama**_** de seda roja, pueden ir a mi profile, RKatsuki dibujó un maravilloso fanart para el fic original y tanto ella como Silken me dieron permiso de publicarlo para deleite de todos uds.**

(1) sens: o cens, o cenz, la moneda de Amestris.

(2) Shogi: Juego japonés parecido al ajedrez, que es jugado sobre un tablero con 81 cuadrados, teniendo cada lado 20 piezas.

(3) Semi falda: Creo que a todos nos ha llamado la atención esa larga cuasi-falda que usan los militares de FMA y que no dejan ver… lo que se quiere ver XD. 'Butt-skirt' es el término que Silken utiliza y yo por supuesto me encuentro otra vez con la traducción prácticamente literal (falda de cola) frente a la lógica. ¡Ah! Y no se olviden que la trenza dorada es ese adorno que rodea uno de los brazos y solapa del uniforme. Yo no digo nada porque en mi colegio yo llegué a usar uno… verde… y todavía lo tengo de recuerdo… y no me digan nada, en esa época se usaba uniforme único y yo era brigadier…¡ja cómo les quedó el ojo! :D

Iba a decir otra cosa pero mejor lo dejo para la próxima entrega. Ahora vayan y busquen la contestación de Silken a sus reviews

**ChikaObsecionadaConVincent: **Thank you, welcome to the monster and so pleased that you're enjoying it… Mary is doing a magnificent job and I'm very grateful to her… I hope our work continues to please you.. ~smiles~  
silken :)  
_Gracias, bienvenida al monstruo y estoy muy contenta de que lo estés disfrutando… Mary está haciendo un magnífico trabajo y le estoy muy agradecida… espero que nuestro trabajo continúe gustándote… _~_sonrisa amplia_~  
_silken :)_

**Ichi – Ichi: **Thank you and welcome… I hope you continue to like this monster when the chapters do double their length….lol… can never thank Mary enough for doing this and for doing it so brilliantly as well..  
silken :)  
_Gracias y bienvenida… espero que te continúe gustando el monstruo cuando los capítulos sean el doble de largos…lol… nunca podré agradecerle lo suficiente a Mary por hacer esto y también por hacerlo de una manerabrillante…  
silken :)_

**Shiji: **Thank you… I had a lot of fun with this chapter so I'm glad you enjoyed it too…  
silken :)  
_Gracias… Me divertí un montón con este capítulo así que me alegra que también lo hayas disfrutado…  
silken :)_

**Orion no Saga: **Thank you… no matter how I tried to change it, the monster just wouldn't go any faster… it still sets it's own pace and it never lets me forget about it for too long..lol… the monster gets impatient with me…lol  
silken :)  
_Gracias… no importa cuánto traté de cambiarlo, el monstruo simplemente no pudo ir más rápido… aún mantiene su propio ritmo y nunca me deja olvidarlo por mucho tiempo…lol… el monstruo se vuelve impaciente conmigo…lol  
silken :)_

**Ginebra: **Thank you… Roy needs more silk in his life that's for sure…~grins~…  
silken :)  
_Gracias… Roy necesita más seda en su vida, eso es seguro… __~sonrisa amplia~  
silken :)_

**Maki Nirnaeth: **Thank you…. Yes, Mary hates the spoilers…lol… she makes sure I don't give anything away…lol… but she does an absolutely brilliant job with the translations…  
silken :)  
_Gracias…. Sí, Mary odia los adelantos…lol…ella se asegura de que no suelte nada…lol… pero hace un trabajo absolutamente brillante con las traducciones…  
silken :)_

**Perla: **Thank you… I'm really grateful that because of Mary, I get to share my monster with you… I often wonder if any of the Spanish fics get translated into English... it'd be interesting to see some of them…  
silken :)  
_Gracias… estoy verdaderamente agradecida de que gracias a Mary pueda compartir mi monstruo con ustedes… siempre me pregunto si alguno de los fics en español se vaya a traducir al inglés… sería interesante ver algunos de ellos…  
silken :)  
__Nota de MaryLover: En cuanto a esto último que dice Silken, ni pienses en mí… me tomaría toda una vida traducir incluso un one-shot de 100 palabras… nunca pensaría que estuviera lo suficientemente bien…_

_  
_**Ierelin: **Thank you… I had a lot of fun with this chapter and the characters seemed to enjoy themselves as well...lol  
silken :)  
_Gracias… me divertí un montón con este capítulo y los personajes parece que también se divirtieron…lol  
silken :)_

**Martha V y D. Wigworthy: **Thank you… fan art fascinates me, I must admit, because I can't draw at all, and I'm glad Mary's sharing it with you… it's always interesting to see the impressions others get from what I've written…  
silken :)  
_Gracias… el fanart me fascina, debo admitirlo, porque yo no puedo dibujar nada de nada, y me alegra de que Mary los comparta con uds… es siempre interesante ver las impresiones que tienen otros sobre lo que he escrito…  
silken :)_

**zara mors: **Thank you… Ed and Roy never do what they're supposed to which makes writing them a lot of fun…  
silken :)  
_Gracias… Ed y Roy nunca hacen lo que se supone deben hacer, lo cual hace muy divertido escribirlos…  
silken :)_

**Neko_MuSuMe: **Thank you… yes, I like older Ed probably because I'm old myself…lol… but he's just so much easier to write when he has some common-sense and can be mature.. so glad you're enjoying this monster…  
silken :)  
_Gracias… sí, me gusta el Ed mayor probablemente porque yo soy mayor…lol… pero él es mucho más fácil escribir cuando tiene algo de sentido común y puede ser maduro…estoy muy contenta de que estés disfrutando de este monstruo…  
silken :)_

**YUKI: **Thank you for believing in Mary… I didn't like FemEd's at first either … a lot of them are really silly and badly written…. which is why I started this, not expecting it to get as big as it has… I'm pleased that you like it…  
silken :)  
_Gracias por creer en Mary… al principio a mí tampoco me gustaban los FemEd… muchos de ellos son realmente tontos y están mal escritos… lo cual fue la razón por la que empecé esto, sin esperar que se volviera tan grande como se ha vuelto… me alegra que te guste…  
silken :)_

**kae chan: **Thank you… I'm saying nothing about what might and will happen in future chapters so Mary doesn't edit me again…lol … (and I like the Fuhrer too, but Mary wants him…lol)… Full Circle is one of the best ever FMA fics there is, if not the best… I'd like a vacation…lol  
silken :)  
_Gracias… no digo nada sobre lo que pudiera pasar o pasará en los futuros capítulos para que Mary no vuelva a editarlo…lol… (y a mí también me gusta el Fuhrer, pero Mary lo quiere para ella…lol)… Full Circle es uno de los mejores fics de FMA que existen, si no el mejor… me gustarían unas vacaciones…lol  
silken :)_

**miciel: **Thank you… it was a fun chapter for me to do so I'm really glad you liked it too… I'm trying not to make Ed change too much… he has grown up but I hope he still manages to be in character for you… and yes, Mary is the best, not just for doing this but for the others she's done as well…  
silken :)  
_Gracias… fue un capítulo divertido de hacer así que estoy muy contenta de que también te haya gustado… estoy tratando de no hacer que ed cambie demasiado… él ha crecido pero espero que para ti todavía logre estar dentro del personaje… y sí, Mary es la mejor, no sólo al hacer esto sino por los otros que también ha hecho…  
silken :)_

**Kaguya-hime Shiro: **Thank you… would tell you all about Ralke but Mary will edit me out, so won't say anything…lol… and you'll have to fight Mary for the Fuhrer, she rather likes him too…lol… and I can't say anything about the silk or the pyjamas or the skirts… Editor Mary would scrub it out…lol… it was a fun chapter and I'm glad you enjoyed it… and it's good to see a Mary-sized review as well…lol… although with the word limit on reviews now, what will you do Mary?...~grins~  
silken :)  
_Gracias… te contaría todo acerca de Ralke pero Mary editaría lo que pondría, así que no voy a decir nada…lol… y tendrás que pelear con Mary por el Fuhrer, a ella también le gusta mucho…lol… y no puedo decir nada acerca de la seda o el pijama o las faldas… la editora Mary lo tacharía todo…lol…fue un capítulo divertido y estoy contenta de que lo disfrutaste… y también es bueno ver un review del tamaño de los de Mary…lol… aunque con el límite que hay ahora en los review, ¿qué harás Mary?..._ _~sonrisa amplia~  
silken :)  
__Nota de MaryLover: silken y Spirix (otra autora y amiga) estuvieron como teniendo una pequeña competencia sobre quién tenía el review más largo escrito por mí (yo suelo escribir reviews largos si el fic me gusta mucho y estoy inspirada) y ganó silken. Al parecer uno de mis reviews tenía más de 1,800 palabras y casi hubiese sobrepasado el límite permitido en ffnet si lo hubiese dejado hoy. __Cosas de la vida._

**Seiketo Nayset: **Thank you… glad you enjoyed… it was a fun chapter to do…  
silken :)  
_Gracias… me alegra que lo disfrutaras… fue un capítulo divertido de hacer…  
silken :)_

**Alar Kodagled: **Thank you... yes, Roy is fun, i like writing him...i ended up with the Eiffel Tower because the only German landmark i could think of was the Brandenburg Gates and they aren't made of metal...lol  
silken :)  
_Gracias… sí, Roy es divertido, me gusta escribir su parte… terminé usando la Torre Eiffel porque el único monumento alemán famoso que se me vino a la mente fue la Puerta de Brandenburgo y no era de metal…lol  
silken :)_


	13. Ser Humano

**Disclaimer: **Fullmetal Alchemist no me pertenece. Y ésta es una traducción del fic original escrito en inglés por la talentosa _**silkendreammaid**_**.**

Agradezco a Lady Seika Lerki por ayudarme revisando mi traducción.

Silken contestó a sus reviews… busquen el suyo al final del capítulo.

Llegamos a los _**200 reviews!!! **_Mil gracias por la gran acogida!!!

xXxXx

**Nota de la Autora:  
**Again, I need to say a wonderful thank you to everyone for reading and reviewing… 200 reviews I noticed is a lovely testament to the wonderful translation that Mary is doing… to her and to the hidden elves who help her, I am always really impressed and delighted with the treatment you give to this monster of mine… thank you once again  
silken :)  
_De nuevo necesito dales un maravilloso gracias a todos por leer y dejar comentario… 200 reviews, es un lindo testamento a la fantástica traducción que está haciendo Mary… para ella y para los escondidos elfos que la ayudan, realmente estoy muy impresionada y encantada con el trato que le están dando a mi monstruo… gracias una vez más.  
silken :)_

**

* * *

**

**Returning Echoes ****  
****(Ecos que Regresan)**

* * *

**Capítulo 13: Ser Humano**

Roy Mustang se encontraba parado en medio de su oficina con sus puños apretados y respirando fuerte. Le faltaba tanto la respiración que no la oyó entrar.

"Siempre supe que eras un bastardo, Mustang. Pero nunca supe que fueras uno cruel."

Escuchó su voz detrás de él y se volteó. Ella se encontraba recostada contra la puerta y sus ojos dorados estaban fijos en él. Su sonrisa había desaparecido por completo.

"No logro ver cómo tu opinión importa, Acero." Dijo él fríamente.

"Importa desde el momento en que empiezas a lastimar a mi hermano y a mis amigos." Replicó ella.

"Estás exagerando las cosas, Acero. No hay razón para una discusión más a fondo." Dijo Mustang con fuerza. "Como tu oficial superior, te pido que te retires."

"Bueno, pues acúsame de insubordinación por escrito, porque no me voy de aquí hasta que me expliques de qué se trató esa pequeña parodia." Edward avanzó un paso.

"¡No hay nada que discutir, Acero!" Repitió Mustang con dureza.

"No viste sus rostros. No pensaste para nada en ellos." Dijo Edward despacio. "Tú sólo te diste la vuelta y los dejaste… nos dejaste sin siquiera pensarlo dos veces."

Mustang caminó bordeando su escritorio y se quedó parado allí. Miró sin ver hacia las carpetas y sus manos se volvieron a apretar mientras luchaba por mantener su autocontrol. Simplemente deseaba que ella se fuera.

"¿Qué hice yo que hizo que te portaras tan cruel?" Preguntó Edward. Podía ver el enojo en él pero no lo entendía. No se suponía que fuera a reaccionar de esa forma. Se suponía que él se uniría a los otros, como siempre lo había hecho.

"Anda y mírate en un espejo, Acero. Entonces realmente verás qué es cruel aquí." La voz de Roy era forzada y podía sentir que la furia traicionaba sus intentos de control.

"¿Porque tengo puesta una falda?" Cuestionó Ed, sintiéndose completamente desconcertada por lo que él estaba diciendo. Sacudió su cabeza en negación. "Disculpa, ¿acabas de herir e insultar a todos allá afuera sin decir una maldita palabra porque tengo puesta una falda?" Su voz se elevó con incredulidad en las últimas palabras.

"No es la falda, Edward, eres _tú_." Roy estampó sus manos en su escritorio, la violencia de su acción era un contraste directo con el resuelto propósito de su voz. Levantó su cabeza y la miró directo a los ojos. "Eres tú, Edward. Piensas que todo esto es algún tipo de juego… alguna clase de diversión a la que todos nos podemos aunar y jugar juntos. Ponerse la falda, hacer una carrera por los corredores. Todo eso es sólo un poco de diversión para ti, ¿no es verdad, Edward?"

Edward lo observaba, sus ojos entrecerrándose a medida que él continuaba hablando. Ella no entendía qué le pasaba; éste no era el Roy Mustang que conocía.

"Hace cuatro años nos separamos y tomamos caminos distintos, ¿recuerdas eso, Acero?" La miró severo mientras ella asentía. Su voz era tranquila pero sus manos estaban fuertemente presionadas sobre la superficie del escritorio. "Ambos teníamos cosas que hacer, metas y propósitos que cumplir. Tantos sacrificios que redimir." Su voz se fue apagando y por un momento pareció que su furia se había desvanecido.

"Tú trajiste a Al de regreso, tú restauraste a tu hermano," empezó de nuevo su voz y era casi frívola. "Tuviste éxito incluso si no estuviste allí para verlo. Todos pensamos que habías muerto. Un sacrificio final." Se quedó mirándola y entonces su rostro se retorció. "Pero no moriste, ¿o sí? No, regresaste. Tuviste éxito y _sobreviviste_. Hubiera sido más fácil si te hubieses quedado muerta, Edward."

Edward lo observaba fijamente. Empezó a acercarse. La voz de él se elevó ligeramente y empezó a alcanzar un tono despiadado.

"¿Alguna vez pensaste qué hubiese sido si hubieras _fallado_, Edward? ¿Si todo tu trabajo y sacrificio te hubieran dejado con nada más que cenizas? ¿Sabes lo que hubiese sido ver tu propósito convertido en algo completamente inútil? ¿Saber que todo lo que siempre quisiste fue sólo usado como parte de algún estúpido juego? ¿Estarías todavía sonriendo, Ed?" Roy levantó sus manos y siguió mirándola. "Si sostuvieras todo en tus manos y te lo arrebataran, ¿cómo te sentirías? ¿Cómo te las arreglarías?"

Edward se paró frente a su escritorio, sus ojos agrandadísimos ante sus palabras. ¿La estaba culpando por irse, por regresar? ¿Por tener éxito?

"Yo sí fallé, Mustang." Dijo Edward despacio, tanteando cautelosamente el terreno a pesar del genio que él estaba mostrando.

"¡Tú no fallaste! Al está de regreso y completito. ¡Ésa no es una falla, Edward!" Contestó Roy.

"Tú tampoco fallaste. Lo que sí cambiaste…" Empezó a decir Edward e inmediatamente supo que fue un error haberlo dicho en el momento en que el rostro de él se contrajo con furia.

"Oh, yo fallé, Edward. En la escala más grande que pudiera existir. ¿Piensas que tuve éxito porque maté a Bradley? ¿Piensas que ser dejado con nada más que cicatrices y dolor es un glorioso logro?" La voz de Roy hizo eco por toda la habitación. "¡No hay nada de qué enorgullecerse cuando todo por lo que trabajé fue una grande y _puta_ mentira!"

Edward dio un paso atrás. Jamás había oído maldecir a Mustang antes y su ojo casi estaba lanzándole llamas.

"_Todo_, Edward, toda puta cosa que pensé que era real no fue nada más que otra mentira, ¡todo para el beneficio de esos malditos monstruos! ¡Ellos me quitaron todo! ¡Ellos destruyeron a mis amigos, destruyeron mi vida!" Roy estaba incandescente en su furia. "¡Yo no hice que nada cambiara! ¡Todo lo que hice fue entregarles a otros las oportunidades por las que trabajé! ¡Estuve metido en ese maldito hospital mientras todos los demás buscaban la manera de cómo cambiar el mundo! ¡Yo no era _nada_, Edward! ¡Ellos ni siquiera dejaron que me _fuera_! ¡Ellos se _compadecieron_ de mí! Pensaban que me estaban haciendo un favor." Su voz lanzaba ácido. "Ellos estaban tan afanados en ser tan insoportablemente compasivos porque tenían pena de mí. ¿Sabes lo degradante que es eso, Edward? Saber que la gente sólo está cerca porque te tienen lástima, porque piensan que agradeces su compañía. Porque piensan que pueden _ayudar_."

Edward se quedó quieta mientras lo escuchaba, el ojo de él nunca se apartó de los suyos y su voz se elevaba y caía con cada palabra amarga que decía. Ella estaba estupefacta ante la ferocidad de su arrebato, éste salía de dentro de él en una ola casi palpable de pura bilis. Nunca antes lo había visto así. Su emoción, su ira y dolor estaban siendo empujados hacia ella y le estaba resultando difícil de aceptar.

"Para apaciguarlos, para hacerlos sentir mejor consigo mismos, tuve que fingir que estaba contento, tuve que pretender ser normal. ¡Tuve que pretender que era _yo_!" Levantó una mano y la apuntó con el dedo.

"¡Y tú! Cuatro años y te vienes de tu paseo como si nada hubiera cambiado." Le ondeó una mano cuando ella abrió su boca para negar sus palabras. "¿Crees que el cambio de sexo cuenta aquí, Acero? Oh no, tú simplemente puedes regresar y conseguirte un reloj y todo quedará arreglado. Igual que la última vez. Aquí te va un fragmento de la verdad Ed. Estos relojes nunca salvarán a nadie. Ni a ti, ni a mí." Roy sacó su reloj de su bolsillo y lo tiró sobre el escritorio.

"Yo nunca quise que un reloj me salvase, Mustang." Dijo Edward con firmeza.

"No, pero lo vas a usar. Lo harás sea como sea, ¿no es cierto? Para arreglar el error de Al, para volver a hacer equivalentes las cosas. Para hacer las cosas bien." Roy le lanzó una sonrisa sarcástica. "¿Y qué harás si todo se te desbarata? ¿Qué pasaría si no tienes éxito esta vez, Edward?"

"No tengo miedo de lo que pase, Mustang." Edward lo miró. "Yo no voy a dejar que eso me detenga. Como lo hiciste tú."

El ojo de Roy se entrecerró al tiempo que Edward daba un paso adelante.

"Porque ésa es la verdad, ¿no es cierto Mustang? Te dejaste rendirte y la escondiste detrás de toda la culpa y autocompasión que pudiste conseguir." Acusó Ed. "Piensas que eres un fracaso, te quedas en tu pequeño agujero y sólo sales cuando piensas que tienes que hacerlo, cuando el deber lo demanda. Tú piensas que nosotros te culparíamos."

El rostro de Roy había palidecido y sus manos hacían fuertes puños. "No digas nada más, Edward."

"¿Por qué? ¿A qué le tienes miedo, Mustang? ¿Acaso a que pudieras dar la impresión de ser humano?" Edward parpadeó y recordó su conversación con el Fuhrer. Éste había pensado que Mustang se había aislado porque ya no creía en nada, pero ahora ella se preguntaba si ésa era toda la historia.

"¡Yo no tengo miedo!" La voz de Roy se elevó y estampó sus manos sobre su escritorio.

"Entonces no lo quieres reconocer." Declaró Edward. "¿Qué hay de malo en admitir tener miedo de ser menos que perfecto? Yo nunca pensé que alguna vez te vería esconderte de la verdad."

"¡Yo no me estoy escondiendo de nada!" Gritó Roy, su mano sujetando su reloj sobre el escritorio. Lo último que quería era escuchar a alguien acusándolo exactamente de lo que estaba haciendo.

"Pues eso es lo que parece." Replicó Ed. "No vas a admitir…"

"¡Ya es suficiente, Acero!" interrumpió Roy y le lanzó una mirada fulminante.

"Pues no lo creo. Pienso que necesitas saber que no eres el único que sabe lo que significa el sentirse que no vales nada, el tener miedo de no ser perfecto." Dijo Ed con determinación.

"¿Que no vales nada?" Roy rió severamente. "Tú no conoces el significado de eso, Ed. Mi amigo murió por causa mía, he matado a cientos por falsos ideales. ¿Piensas que conoces lo desesperada que puede ser la vida? ¿Lo solitaria que puede convertirse cuando no hay nadie quien te comprenda?"

"¿Alguna vez lo has intentado, Mustang? ¿O has estado demasiado ocupado sumiéndote en la culpa y la pena?" Preguntó Edward y hubo una rigidez en sus ojos que Roy no supo reconocer. "¿Piensas que eres el único que se ha sentido así? ¿Que ha perdido amigos? ¿Que es responsable por la muerte de… otros?" Los ojos de Edward ardían con desprecio. "Tú sólo quieres regresar gateando hacia ese pequeño agujero y volverte a ocultar. Olvidar a la gente de allá afuera que ha hecho todo lo que pudo por ti, que todavía daría todo por ti, incluso después de lo que acabas de hacer."

"¡No te burles de mí!" Roy lanzó el reloj y la cadena salió como un látigo, golpeando el rostro de Ed antes de chocar con la pared.

Ambos se miraron. Edward levantó una mano enguantada y recorrió su dedo a lo largo de la delgada línea roja que lentamente apareció en su mejilla, una gotita de sangre estropeando la blancura del material. Roy observó, aún consumido completamente por su furia.

"Nadie se está burlando de ti." Edward lo miró, sus ojos nítidos. "Tú solito lo haces por tu cuenta."

"Lárgate de mi oficina." La voz de Roy era tensa y él estaba temblando.

Edward se volteó y se fue, cerrando silenciosamente la puerta.

Roy maldijo violentamente al tiempo que cogía la lámpara de su escritorio y la arrojaba por la habitación, observando cómo ésta se hacía añicos antes de caer de rodillas.

* * *

La oficina externa estaba en silencio luego de que Edward desapareció dentro de la oficina interna de Mustang. Ellos podían oír las amortiguadas voces subiendo y bajando, pero no podían identificar palabras individuales. No se decían nada mientras se miraban unos a otros. Ellos no necesitaban hablar, ya habían hablado al respecto lo suficiente en el pasado. Todos ellos sabían cómo su General de Brigada los había abandonado y nunca lo habían juzgado. Lo habían apoyado desde el principio y siempre estarían a su lado.

Con el retorno de Edward lo habían visto regresar lentamente a lo que alguna vez había sido. Habían estado felices con su aparición en el salón comedor la otra mañana. Ésa había sido otra señal de que estaba saliendo de su exilio autoimpuesto. Verlo apartarse como lo había hecho había sido para ellos un golpe severo. Habían estado esperanzados de ver a Mustang salir aún más de su caparazón, ellos no habían esperado verlo figurativa y literalmente cerrar la puerta en sus caras y eso había dolido. Y a juzgar por la cara de Edward, ella no tenía la intención de dejarla cerrada.

Miraron hacia la puerta cuando escucharon el mudo choque de algo golpeando la pared y todos quedaron petrificados cuando la puerta se abrió y salió Edward. Ella cerró la puerta y ellos apenas si oyeron el segundo estrépito de algo rompiéndose. Todos estaban mirando fijamente el largo y delgado corte en la mejilla de Ed.

"¿Hermana?" Preguntó Al, su voz apagada con preocupación.

"Todo está bien, Al." Dijo Ed calmadamente.

Al se acercó y rozó levemente sus dedos a lo largo de la línea, difuminando ligeramente la sangre. "Edward." Su voz decayó.

"Déjalo así, Alphonse." Dijo ella mientras su mano se levantaba y descansaba sobre la de él por un momento antes de apartar la mano de él de su rostro.

"Edward." El tono severo de Hawkeye causó que Ed la mirara. Los ojos dorados en ningún momento titubearon y Hawkeye pudo ver una forzada distancia en ellos.

"Todo está bien, Riza." Dijo Edward, manteniendo su voz nivelada y calmada. Miró a Al. "Voy a la biblioteca, ¿vienes, Al?"

Al miró a su hermana y luego a los otros. Captó la ligera afirmación de cabeza de Hawkeye y dijo. "Por supuesto, Hermana."

"Entonces vámonos." Ella se volteó hacia Hawkeye sin mirar exactamente a sus ojos. "Nos vemos luego" dijo con una voz que parecía demasiado casual mientras caminaba hacia la puerta. Al se apresuró tras ella y ambos salieron en silencio de la habitación.

* * *

Hawkeye se volteó y miró duramente hacia la puerta de General de Brigada.

"No creo que Edward planee regresar por un tiempo." Dijo despacio.

"¿Qué sucedió allí dentro? El Jefe nunca antes ha golpeado a nadie." Preguntó Breda aturdido.

"No creo que la haya golpeado, pienso que le lanzó algo, Heymans." Dijo Fuery en tono bajo mientras se acurrucaba en su silla. "Algo afilado. Había sangre en su guante."

"No me interesa qué fue, Kain. Él nunca hizo nada como eso, jamás." Replicó Breda. "Ed realmente debió de haberlo alterado."

"No creo que esta vez sea culpa de Ed, Breda." Dijo Havoc con voz pensativa. "Pienso que el Jefe perdió la razón y Ed pagó los platos rotos."

"¿Porque Ed se puso una falda? Eso no tiene sentido." Protestó Breda.

"Creo que la falda no tiene nada que ver. Yo pienso que el General de Hielo se descongeló un poco." Dijo Havoc y hubo un pequeñísimo rastro de satisfacción en sus palabras.

"Ya era hora," Dijo Falman con tranquilidad y todos se lo quedaron mirando. "Bueno, lo es. Cuatro años es un tiempo largo y el General de Brigada ha estado manteniéndose aislado todo ese tiempo. En algún momento tenía que ceder."

"Pero no tenía que lastimar a Edward." Dijo Hawkeye con firmeza y volvió a mirar hacia la puerta cerrada.

* * *

Roy Mustang permaneció arrodillado sobre el piso de su oficina por un largo rato. Como una estatua miraba sin ver y con el ojo seco, temblando ocasionalmente cada vez que la rabia lo invadía.

Edward Elric se lo había vuelto a hacer otra vez. Había entrado como si nada y había destrozado su lindo y cómodo pequeño mundo. Cada vez que sentía que había logrado abrirse camino de regreso a su nicho, ella venía y lo volvía a sacar a empujones. Se rehusaba a permanecer en la casilla marcada como 'Acero'.

Ese pequeño y confortable lugar en donde podían insultarse el uno al otro y en donde él podía mantener una distancia laboral entre ambos. Esa zona confortable en donde él sabía exactamente cómo actuar y reaccionar.

Pero no, ella simplemente tenía que mencionarle cosas en las cuales no quería pensar. Él no necesitaba que ella le dijera qué estaba mal; ¿acaso pensaba que él no lo sabía? Sólo porque no quería admitirlo no significaba que no estuviera al tanto de sus fallas, de su soledad y de su inutilidad.

Esos ojos dorados lo habían mirado con desprecio. Un desprecio que sentía que merecía, pero cómo se atrevía ella a juzgarlo de esa forma. Sus manos se cerraron en fuertes puños. Ella no tenía derecho; ella no había pasado los últimos cuatro años pagando por un sueño fallido. Ella no había perdido a su mejor amigo, ella no había defraudado a sus colegas. Ella no había fracasado.

Ella pensaba que sólo yendo hacia adelante resolvería todos sus problemas; ella pensaba que no mirar hacia atrás te haría una mejor persona. Pero qué pasaba cuando mirar hacia atrás era todo lo que podías hacer. Cuando todo lo que siempre quisiste estaba ahí atrás. ¿Cómo no mirar hacia atrás? Todo lo que él había deseado, todo lo que alguna vez había tenido, había estado ahí atrás. Puede que ella haya encontrado una razón para ir hacia delante, pero él no.

Él no podía pensar en nada por lo que valiera la pena ir hacia adelante.

* * *

Edward se encontraba sentada en la biblioteca, supuestamente engrosada en un libro. Pero no había volteado la página en diez minutos. Al la observaba disimuladamente sobre su libro. Los ojos de ella estaban desenfocados y había un pequeño ceño arrugándole la frente. Él podía ver la sangre seca marcando la delgada línea a lo largo de su mejilla.

En todos los años que había conocido al General de Brigada, lo más cercano que éste había llegado de inflingirle daño físico a Edward había sido su batalla de evaluación. Y eso había sido de una manera bienintencionada por ambos lados, a pesar de la maniática actitud de Ed en ese entonces. En los cuatro años de ausencia de Ed, había resultado difícil imaginarse que el General de Brigada alguna vez hubiera estado en aquella batalla. Él había ocultado mucho de sí mismo a los demás.

Cuando Al había estado en la armadura, había apenas iniciado su adolescencia. Había sido observador y pensativo, principalmente porque no tenía otra alternativa. Realmente no habían muchas cosas que había podido hacer. Había pasado muchas de sus noches insomnes meditando teorías y conceptos de alquimia. También había tenido bastante tiempo para pensar y reflexionar sobre otras personas. Más que Edward, él se había percatado de cuánto esfuerzo y tiempo había invertido en ellos el entonces Coronel. Cuánta protección y libre albedrío les había permitido.

Pero había visto a Mustang como el comandante en jefe de su hermano, alguien con quien podía hablar si tenía que hacerlo, aunque había preferido tener a Hawkeye como su confidente. Él no había sido un amigo cercano, no tan cercano como se había convertido luego de la desaparición de Ed y el regreso de Al a Central. En ese entonces había encontrado a un Mustang que era más callado, más moderado, pero alguien dispuesto a estar en condiciones de mayor cercanía que las que habían tenido antes. Al se dio cuenta de que sólo había arañado la superficie cuando pensó en lo mucho que el General de Brigada había disfrutado estar a la hora del desayuno aquella mañana en el salón comedor. Hasta se había reído de algo que Havoc había dicho.

Al estaba completamente intrigado acerca de la razón por la cual el General de Brigada se había volteado y alejado cuando Ed había aparecido con su falda y estaba totalmente desconcertado y más que un poco molesto de que Mustang hubiera lastimado a su hermana.

Edward se había rehusado a decir algo y sus ojos habían estado tan obstinados como sus palabras. Ella básicamente le había dicho 'déjalo así, Alphonse.' Él no había estado inclinado a obedecer pero el hecho de que ella se había ido directo a la biblioteca y no se había desviado para cambiarse su uniforme lo había persuadido de esperar un poco más antes de que fuera a preguntarle al General de Brigada.

Pensó que podría ir a visitar a la Capitán Hawkeye y ellos podrían ver juntos al General de Brigada.

* * *

Edward trató de concentrarse en el libro que estaba en sus manos durante los primeros cinco minutos, pero pronto se dio por vencida y dejó que sus pensamientos meditaran sobre Mustang y su arranque.

Ella jamás lo habría considerado como alguien que diera por vencido de esa manera. Ocultándose y aislándose, sí, pero no por tanto tiempo. Sus amigos habían permanecido cerca de él. ¿Cómo pudo ser que no dejara que lo ayuden? Edward estaba confundida por ello. Mustang nunca había parecido del tipo de persona que fuera demasiado orgullosa. Arrogante hasta decir basta, sí. Pero no tan orgulloso como para rehusar toda ayuda. Incluso ella no había sido tanto así.

Y había otra cosa. Cómo se atrevía a acusarla de ser aquí el malo de la película cuando él era el que se sumía en su pequeño charco de negación. Él no tenía idea por lo que ella había pasado durante esos mismos cuatro años. Sólo porque no había descargado sus disgustos y penas por todo el lugar desde su regreso, y luego se recordó de que había estado a punto de hacer eso donde Gracia aquella noche. Mustang no llevaba su culpa cosida en la solapa, entonces por qué asumía que ella haría sus culpas más visibles de lo que lo haría él.

Él había estado tan encerrado en su propio dolor, que había pisoteado todo el suyo. Ella nunca antes había cuestionado su decisión de mantenerse yendo hacia adelante sin importar lo que cueste, pero ahora lo estaba haciendo. Había sido esa determinación suya de siempre tratar de mantener sus promesas, de siempre estar ahí para quienes la necesitaran. ¿Realmente era tan malo querer seguir moviéndose, no dejar que los monstruos del pasado te alcancen?

¿Acaso ella era mejor por no mirar hacia atrás? ¿El ir adelante significaba que estaba ignorando los demonios del pasado y sólo los arrastraba sin verlos detrás de ella?

Ya no sentía la punzante línea en su rostro. Había sido en ese momento cuando su cabeza se había aclarado y había visto a Roy Mustang como el hombre que era. No el Coronel Bastardo que tanto recordaba, no la fachada del General de Hielo que lo había visto usar desde su regreso. Sino alguien que tenía demonios y monstruos y que no había conseguido derrotarlos.

Humano, el maldito bastardo era completamente humano y ahora ya no lo podía ignorar. El Fuhrer había tenido razón, Mustang ya no creía en nada y tampoco confiaba en sí mismo. Pero Edward estaba ahora consciente de que era algo peor que eso. Roy Mustang no se creía merecedor de nada, no creía que valía nada. Se había convertido en uno de los demonios que no podía derrotar.

Y había menospreciado el dolor de ella en su rechazo por aceptar la verdad. Había hecho que su sufrimiento parezca insignificante porque el de él era sencillamente mucho peor en su mente. Ed frunció el ceño, él no tenía ningún derecho de juzgar quién había sufrido más que el otro.

Algunas veces ella realmente odiaba a Roy Mustang.

* * *

El General de Brigada Roy Mustang no dejó su oficina hasta altas horas de aquella noche. No quiso abrir su puerta hasta después de que todos se hubieran ido. Se había movido del piso a su silla y se había sentado allí, mirando sin ver, durante la mayor parte del día, a la marca en la pared que había hecho su reloj. Había fluctuado de la ira a la lástima, de la lástima a la culpa, de la culpa nuevamente a la ira. Un círculo vicioso que había dejado a sus manos y brazos doliéndoles por la tensión de sus ininterrumpidas manos apretadas.

El aire de la noche era frío pero él no lo sentía. Caminó rápidamente no queriendo que nada más que la seguridad de su casa lo rodee. Al minuto que cerró la puerta con un portazo, estuvo en la sala chasqueando sus dedos enguantados para encender el fuego y yendo a servirse un trago. Lanzó su abrigo sobre la silla y lo ignoró cuando éste se deslizó hacia el piso. Arrojó su chaqueta sobre el abrigo y caminó hacia la chimenea.

Se paró frente al fuego mientras éste empezaba a esparcir su calor en la habitación. El fuego se reflejó en el whisky de su vaso y el destello ámbar le recordó los ojos de Edward.

"No." Musitó. "¡No, no, no!" su voz se elevó con cada negación y lanzó el vaso y trago intacto al fuego. El alcohol se encendió y las llamas se elevaron rápidamente, y la ola de calor sacudió su rostro, haciendo que su ojo le ardiera.

Parpadeó furiosamente para aliviar su ojo y se alejó del fuego. Levantó el dorso de su mano para presionarlo contra su ojo y se sorprendió al sentir una humedad que se filtraba en su guante. Volvió a presionar y ésta todavía estaba allí. Roy Mustang no lloraba, ésa era una ley universal. Su ojo meramente estaba lagrimeando debido a los gases y al calor.

Además no había nada por qué llorar. Él estaba bien, él iba a estar bien, él no tenía miedo, él estaba… negándose a admitir la verdad. Su ojo siguió lagrimeando y se quedó mirando la marca mojada en su guante.

"Yo estoy…" empezó a decir en voz alta pero se le cerró la garganta y volvió a intentarlo, pero las palabras no le salían.

Volteó su cabeza hacia el fuego. Las llamas se habían extinguido y parpadeaban en tonos rojos y amarillos. Como ojos dorados, y Roy pasó su mano por su rostro. ¿Es que ahora iba a estar viendo esos ojos por todas partes?

"Maldita seas Edward." Gruñó y sintió que la rabia volvía a estallar.

Su ojo captó una gota de vidrio derretido mientras ésta se deslizaba a lo largo de la rejilla de la chimenea. Las llamas se reflejaban en su flujo de trayectoria, volviéndola rojo brillante.

La rabia de Roy se extinguió y contuvo la respiración. Sangre. Hoy había hecho sangrar a Edward. Encima de todo lo demás que había hecho, él también había hecho eso. Roy cayó en el sofá y contempló la gota derretida mientras ésta empezaba a hacerse un charco sobre el chamuscado enladrillado.

Había visto sangrar antes a Edward y siempre había sentido algo de responsabilidad por ello debido a que él era quien había enviado al niño en aquellas misiones. Pero eso había sido algo esperado, había sido parte integrante de lo que implicaba el servicio en la milicia. Pero hoy no. Hoy él se había permitido molestarse tanto que había llegado a agredir, y lo había hecho de la manera menos característica. Pero ninguna otra cosa lo hubiera satisfecho en ese momento, e incluso ahora todavía tenía ganas de romper y arrojar cosas.

No había tenido la intención de golpear a Edward. Él ni siquiera había sabido que había arrojado su reloj hasta que éste ya había dejado su mano. Había estado tan molesto que ni siquiera había sentido remordimiento alguno por su acción. Había visto aparecer la sangre y había estado tan furioso. Había estado molesto con Ed por no salirse de su camino. Había estado tan molesto de sus acusaciones. Tal vez si hubiesen sido falsas no hubiera reaccionado de la manera en que lo hizo. Pero ella había apelado a su negación de admitir la verdad, ella no le había permitido ocultarse de sí mismo.

En aquel momento, Roy Mustang había odiado a Edward Elric.

* * *

Edward Elric se mudó a la biblioteca. Allí se la pasaba todo el día. Leyendo, escribiendo, leyendo un poco más. Al la sacaba a rastras una vez al día para regresarla al dormitorio por una ducha y ropa limpia, pero eso era con gran resistencia por parte de ella. Él llevaba sándwiches y café y algunas veces ella comía y otras veces no.

Ella todavía no hablaba respecto al General de Brigada. De hecho ni siquiera mencionaba su nombre. Si Al planteaba el asunto, ella se levantaba e iba a recoger otro libro.

Ella centraba todo en su investigación. Hizo que Al revisara cada línea y símbolo de su círculo de transmutación. Lo hizo recitar su lista de materiales y fórmulas hasta el punto que él llegó a hacerlo durante sus sueños. Páginas de la característica escritura de ella estaban apiladas en un alto montículo y diseminadas alrededor de la habitación que ellos habían expropiado para su uso. Habían libros amontonados sobre las mesas y contra las paredes.

Ella pasaba las noches sobre un pequeño sofá que trajo de otra habitación. El gran abrigo que había recibido junto con su uniforme se convirtió en su manta y estaba desplegado sobre el sofá para cuando lo necesitara. Al trataba de persuadirla para que disminuya y aminore la marcha, pero no obtenía respuesta. Edward simplemente lo ignoraba, igual que ignoraba a todos los demás.

* * *

Cada día, el General de Brigada entraba en su oficina, frunciendo el ceño y retando a cualquiera a que le hablaran. Siempre usaba sus guantes. Cerraba su puerta y ésta sólo se abría para permitir que entraran nuevos papeles de trabajo y salieran fólderes ya terminados. Rara vez hablaba y nunca dejaba su oficina hasta que fuera hora de ir a casa.

Sólo Breda había sido lo suficientemente valiente, o imprudente, de preguntar y había recibido una oreja chamuscada cuando Mustang había chasqueado sus dedos en respuesta.

"Pensé que dijiste que se estaba descongelando, Havoc." Acusó después Breda. "Si él se pusiera más frío, nosotros también nos estaríamos helando."

Havoc suspiró. "Lo sé." Y frunció el ceño. "Pero podría haber jurado que tenía razón." Protestó débilmente.

A medida que pasaban los días, ellos notaron que las líneas del ceño se volvían más profundas en su frente y en la creciente palidez de su rostro. Empezaba a parecerse a una inmaculada sombra vestida. Se movía silenciosamente y si hablaba siempre era en voz baja. Ignoró completamente cualquier insinuación de preocupación, y las preguntas sobre su salud se encontraban con una casi inhumana indiferencia.

La oficina se convirtió en un lugar asfixiante para habitar. Hasta Falman empezó a buscar excusas para salir en encargos sin sentido. Ellos nunca la habían reconocido así de venenosa. Cuando Edward y Mustang habían peleado en años anteriores, lo habían hecho con pasión y la sensación de saber exactamente hasta dónde podían exigirse el uno al otro. Pero esto era tan diferente. Parecía que había una sensación desagradable entre los dos y ellos nunca antes se habían permitido eso.

* * *

Transcurrieron dos semanas y nada había cambiado.

La actitud del General de Brigada había sido el objeto de mucho cuchicheo, y se decía que si antes él había sido helado, ahora estaba completamente congelado y también malicioso con ello. Edward no había sido vista y los rumores divulgaban una pelea seria entre los dos, la cual había resultado en que el Alquimista de Acero había sido enviada a casa para recuperarse.

Edward se había empezado a aislar de Al. Estaba sucediendo gradualmente y Al se acababa de percatar de ello. Él había dejado de preguntar sobre lo que fuera que había pasado con Mustang, y Edward había dejado de agobiar a Al con todo lo que sabía sobre su círculo de transmutación. Hablaban poco, la habitación se llenaba principalmente con los sonidos de bolígrafos escribiendo sobre el papel y de páginas volteándose. Ella dejó de quejarse acerca de ir al dormitorio una vez al día y él dejó de tratar de convencerla de dejar la biblioteca.

Su ciclo menstrual vino y ella ignoró completamente los cambios emocionales y los cólicos. Al observaba sobrecogido mientras ella simplemente presionaba la compresa caliente en su bajo vientre y continuaba escribiendo. Él casi se muere cuando lo hizo ir a buscarle sus implementos femeninos. En un modo verdaderamente masculino, Al fue directo donde Hawkeye y con mucho sonrojo y un vacilante susurro, logró pasarle a ella el problema.

Hawkeye había estado contenta de ayudar ya que le daba la oportunidad de acercarse a Edward. Quien se había rehusado rotundamente a contestar ni una pregunta.

"Edward, necesitamos saber qué ocurrió. El General de Brigada no ha sido el mismo desde entonces." Había dicho ella con firmeza.

"Realmente no me interesa, Riza. Ése es su problema, no mío."

"Él se encierra en su oficina y frunce el ceño todo el día. Incluso hace todo su papeleo." Había dicho Riza.

"Honestamente pienso que deberías de dejarlo así esta vez." Ed había suspirado y se había encontrado con los ojos de Riza. Los ojos dorados estaban cansados y había dolor pobremente oculto en ellos. "Puedes dispararme todo lo que quieras, Riza. Realmente no me importa."

Y Edward había vuelto a su investigación.

* * *

Al y Hawkeye se encontraron en el pequeño café cerca del Cuartel General una semana después, y se sentaron allí, intentando tranquilizar el uno al otro.

"Mi Hermana no está contenta, Capitán. Pero no me va a contar nada." Al miró al interior de su taza de café como si buscara las respuestas allí dentro.

"El General de Brigada tampoco está contento, Al. Lo que sea que ocurrió debe haber sido realmente malo."

"No entiendo por qué." Dijo Al en tono pensativo. "Ellos siempre han tenido sus riñas y siempre han sido divertidas… para ellos y para nosotros. Así que ¿Por qué ésta resultó tan mala?"

"No sabemos lo que se dijeron en esa oficina, Alphonse."

"Lo sé, pero Capitán, esos dos se han insultado y maldecido tantas veces. ¿Qué podrían haberse dicho que fuera tan imperdonable o doloroso que hizo que reaccionaran así?" Al hizo una pausa. "Y para haberle arrojado algo a Edward, digo, el General de Brigada nunca haría eso."

"Normalmente no lo haría, Al, pero si alguno de ellos hubiera alcanzado un punto de ciega represalia por algo dicho o hecho, entonces ese alguien podría haber lanzado algo."

"Han transcurrido tres semanas, Capitán. ¿Es que no hay nada que podamos hacer?" Al casi le suplicó. "Mi Hermana vive en la biblioteca, simplemente se está aislando allí dentro y duele observarla. Realmente no deseo volver a perderla."

Riza miró a Al. El rostro de él era de dolor y sus ojos estaban llenos de pena y culpabilidad. Él quería ayudar, sólo que no sabía cómo. Riza pensó lo que él había dicho y pensó en Roy haciendo algo similar una y otra vez. Se puso erguida en su silla.

"Alphonse." Dijo ella con firmeza. "Vamos a arreglar esto."

"¿Cómo?" Preguntó él.

"Ven conmigo. Vamos a hacerle una pequeña visita al General de Brigada."

* * *

Las nueve en punto de aquella noche encontró al General de Brigada Roy Mustang parado en las afueras de la biblioteca central.

Suspiró mientras subía las escaleras y tembló dentro de su gran abrigo cuando el viento se deslizó a través de él. Hawkeye lo había hecho venir aquí. Ella había irrumpido en su oficina con Alphonse detrás de ella y había demandado que hiciera algo con respecto a Edward. Aparentemente, Edward había estado escondiéndose en la biblioteca durante las últimas tres semanas y Al se había puesto sumamente preocupado por su estado de salud física y mental.

Su respuesta inicial de "¿Por qué yo?" había sido destruida con una sola mirada. Su segunda "Hazlo tú" le había ganado una bala a través de su cabello. Su intento final había sido "Estoy seguro de que ella está bien" y había resultado en Hawkeye, su calmada y controlada Capitán, estampado sus manos sobre su escritorio y diciendo en la voz más mortífera que jamás había escuchado, "Si no vas hoy a ver a Edward Elric, mi renuncia estará mañana sobre tu escritorio."

Él pensó con toda honestidad que el mundo se detuvo completamente cuando escuchó esas palabras.

Volvió a suspirar mientras le asentía al guardia nocturno y lo dejaba abrirle las puertas. Al le había dado indicaciones explícitas sobre cómo llegar a la pequeña habitación que Ed declaró como suya y las pisadas de Roy hacían eco en el desierto edificio mientras se abría paso entre archivadores y estantes.

Edward era la última persona a quien quería ver. Le había tomado una semana antes de que en verdad pudiera admitir en voz alta que se negaba a admitir la verdad. Le había tomado otra semana antes de que pudiera admitir que quizás había tenido miedo de permitir que otros vieran su dolor u otra parte de él que no era perfecta. Le había tomado otra semana antes de que fuera capaz de decir que se estaba escondiendo. Pero se sentía como si estuviera andando en círculos. Él podía admitir esas cosas, pero no sabía qué hacer al respecto. Se encontró disculpándose consigo mismo, incapaz de ir más allá.

Y había llegado a la amarga realización de que había sido cruel aquel día, no sólo con su equipo sino también con Ed. Le había irritado entender cuán lejos había caído. Él jamás había deseado ser la clase de persona que era ahora.

Había estado levemente consciente de la atmósfera tirante en la oficina, pero había logrado ignorarla. Estaba demasiado avergonzado de su propio comportamiento como para querer tener algo que ver con nadie y se había forzado a ir a la oficina todos los días. Pasaba las horas con sus pensamientos girando en sus círculos y volviéndose más y más frustrado de que pareciera que no podía cambiar nada.

Cada noche se servía un trago y lo dejaba reposar frente al fuego. Nunca lo bebía, sólo observaba mientras éste se calentaba y se evaporaba lentamente en el aire mientras la noche transcurría lentamente. A veces dormía, a veces no.

Un asomo de luz vino de debajo de una puerta y Roy supo que había encontrado dónde se encontraba Ed. Abrió la puerta y vio la luz brillando sobre la dorada cabeza de Edward Elric. Quien se encontraba profundamente dormida, su mejilla sobre sus brazos cruzados.

Miró la desordenada habitación. Libros y notas estaban por doquier. La pequeña papelera en la esquina estaba desbordando con bollos arrojados de papel. Vasos vacíos de café y envolturas de sándwiches estaban desperdigados por entre los desechos. Un sofá con un gran abrigo arrugado sobre éste también estaba medio cubierto con libros. Quizás Hawkeye y Al tenían razón para estar preocupados, pensó.

Roy entró en la habitación y caminó hacia el sofá de donde cogió el abrigo. Se movió silenciosamente por la mesa y lo colocó sobre los hombros de Ed. Miró la otra silla cubierta de papeles y decidió que el sofá era una apuesta más segura. Se sentó sobre la mitad despejada y miró a la durmiente Edward.

Su rostro estaba pálido y habían ojeras debajo de sus ojos. Su cabello se estaba escapando desordenado fuera de su cola y había una mancha de tinta que bajaba por un lado de su rostro. Su rostro proyectaba pena, como si se hubiera dormido con un humor melancólico.

Roy se sintió incómodo. La había lastimado, lo sabía. Había estado tan ensimismado en sus lamentos, en su dolor, que había ignorado totalmente los de ella. Había olvidado que ella sabía exactamente lo que se sentía el perder todo, el tener sueños cayéndote encima. Y cayó en cuenta de que no sabía absolutamente nada sobre dónde había estado ella por cuatro años y lo que pudo haber ocurrido allí.

Y él le había arrojado su reloj. No pudo ver ninguna marca sobre su rostro y se sintió aliviado de que no hubiera dejado una cicatriz. Dejó caer su cabeza dentro de sus manos al tiempo que volvía a sentir la culpa. Nunca antes le había arrojado nada a nadie. Bueno, excepto aquella única vez en que le había arrojado un libro a Maes, pero Maes había estado realmente odioso aquel día, y había fallado porque Maes se había agachado. Ambos se habían reído de ello por años.

Sus dedos se deslizaron dentro de su cabello y suspiró mientras miraba el piso entre sus botas.

"Te ves fatal, Mustang." Le dijo una somnolienta voz.

"Tú no te ves mucho mejor, Elric." Replicó automáticamente antes de levantar su cabeza y encontrarse con los nublados ojos dorados.

Edward bostezó dentro de su brazo y mantuvo su cabeza sobre sus brazos. Sus ojos estaban cansados cuando se enfocaron en él.

"¿Por qué estás aquí?"

"Hawkeye y Alphonse están preocupados por ti."

Ante esto Ed frunció su nariz. "No hay nada de qué preocuparse así que puedes irte a casa."

"De alguna manera no pienso que ellos te crean. Sé que yo no."

"Y a mí me debería de importar lo que piensas porque…" Edward logró decir en voz descuidada y sarcástica y sus ojos se oscurecieron con dolor.

Roy se tiró hacia atrás en el sofá y estiró sus piernas. La miró mientras ella lo miraba fijamente.

"No te pongas demasiado cómodo, Mustang, no te vas a quedar por mucho rato."

"Me quedaré todo el tiempo que quiera, Edward."

Ella lo miró y vio la palidez de su demacrado rostro. Su cabello estaba desordenado por sus dedos, habían arrugas en su frente y el cuello de su camisa estaba deshecho. Maldito hombre, lucía como humano. También lucía realmente mal. Ella se preguntó cuándo había sido la última vez que él había dormido o comido. Y luego se frunció el ceño a ella misma por pensar en eso. Él es un bastardo ¿recuerdas? Un cruel bastardo sin corazón.

"¿Por qué estás aquí realmente, Mustang?" Preguntó Edward con un suspiro.

"Ya te dije. Alphonse y Riza están preocupados por ti." Dijo claramente Roy, luego añadió. "y yo también lo estoy."

La ceja de Ed se levantó. "Sí cómo no. He visto tu preocupación por tus subordinados. No gracias."

Los dedos de Roy se apretaron y su mandíbula se endureció.

"Déjame adivinar, vas a negar que todo eso ocurrió ¿no es así? ¿Vas a quedarte en ese pequeño agujerito tuyo? Pues buena suerte." Dijo Edward con cruel indiferencia y volteó su cabeza sobre sus brazos para no verlo.

Roy se quitó sus guantes y los puso dentro de sus bolsillos. No confiaba en sí mismo. Se enderezó en el sofá.

"No lo estoy negando, Edward."

"Bien por ti," repicó ella con tono aburrido, pero él pudo ver la tensión en todo lo largo de sus hombros.

"Incluso me disculparía si pensara que tú lo aceptarías." Dijo lo más calmado que pudo.

La cabeza de Edward se levantó de inmediato y ella giró sobre su silla, tirándola hacia atrás junto con su abrigo mientras se ponía de pie, su rostro en completo shock. "¿Qué carajo…?"

Él vio los abiertísimos ojos y el sorprendido rostro de ella y trató de que sus manos dejasen de sacudirse visiblemente.

"¿Una disculpa? ¿Tuya?" Edward hundió sus manos por su cabello y lo jaló. "Tienes razón, no la aceptaría. ¿Piensas que eso cubriría lo que me hiciste?" Sus ojos se oscurecieron y le lanzó una mirada asesina.

"¿Acaso entiendes lo que hiciste? ¿O es ésta otra estratagema para tener una excusa para volverte a esconder?"

"No me estoy escondiendo Edward."

"Esos pequeños agujeros son difíciles de dejar, Mustang. Te siguen por todas partes, se mantienen acechándote. Lo único que quieren es que te quedes allí." Ella lo miró y vio el entendimiento en su rostro. Los labios de él se movieron como si fuese a hablar pero su rostro se oscureció cuando las palabras no salieron.

"Pero aún no puedes decirlo ¿no es cierto? Todavía te encuentras sumergido en la culpa." Ed rió y no fue un sonido feliz.

"Al menos estoy tratando." Logró decir Roy.

"Y eso es un comienzo." Dijo Ed y tuvo que luchar para no hacerle una mueca sarcástica. Sabía que sería difícil para él, ella había estado allí, había salido y no había sido para nada fácil.

"¿Cómo saliste, Edward?" Y fue su primer reconocimiento abierto de que ella también había sufrido.

Los ojos de ella perdieron el foco y la pena llenó su voz. "Tuve un amigo que me lanzó al río." Ella casi sonrió ante el recuerdo. "Él no me iba a dejar salir hasta que admitiera que tenía un problema."

"Suena como un buen amigo."

"Sí, lo era. Casi lo maté después de que me recuperé de la neumonía." Su voz se suavizó. "Realmente lo extraño."

A Roy se le cortó la respiración y recordó algo que ella había dicho esa primera noche cuando regresó. "¿Él es… era tu amigo, el que murió?"

Ed sacudió su cabeza lentamente. "No, ése era otro." Su voz se volvió dura y Roy vio que la tensión regresaba a la espalda de ella.

"No debí haber dicho que no entendías, Edward." Roy se puso de pie y su voz esta vez fue firme. "Fue un error de mi parte."

"Sé que lo fue pero tú igual lo hiciste." Edward lo miró. "Fue un error de mi parte odiarte por ser humano pero yo igual lo hice." Sus ojos lo miraron con determinación. "Tú piensas que te ha golpeado fuerte. Sólo tienes unas pocas cicatrices y eso es todo. El resto es todo obra tuya. Tú eres el que te aislaste, tú eres el que se estableció en ese pequeño agujero de lástima y culpa. Tú perdiste unos cuantos amigos, tú mataste a algunas personas." Ella hizo una pausa y dio un paso adelante.

"Yo perdí a mi hermano y sólo pude salvar su alma. Le conté a Maes Hughes sobre los homúnculos y murió yendo tras de ellos. Maté a mi madre. Morí y Al no sólo se sacrificó a sí mismo sino a todas las almas de Liore e Ishbal por mí. Yo entregué todo por él y pasé cuatro años en un mundo gris sin alquimia, sin automail. Dobles, gemelos exactos de la gente que conocí aquí, estaban por todas partes y ninguno me conocía. Mi padre murió por mi causa. Mi mejor amigo murió en mi lugar. Su novia desapareció y nunca logré averiguar qué pasó con ella. Mi hermano arriesgó su vida por traerme de vuelta." Sus ojos estaban despejados y el dolor era tan profundo como nada que él hubiera visto jamás. "Nunca suena como mucho cuando lo recitas, pero cada uno de esos momentos es una cicatriz que nunca seré capaz de olvidar. Los cargaré por el resto de mi vida."

Respiró hondo y levantó su mano derecha y se sacó el guante. El metal plateado brillaba, frío y resplandeciente.

"Me dijiste que un reloj nunca me salvaría y nunca lo ha hecho. Es la gente a mi alrededor la que me salvó. Alphonse, Hawkeye y los demás, incluso tú a medida que crecía. Ustedes me salvaguardaron de perderme en la desesperación y la culpa. Y en el otro lado fueron los amigos que finalmente me permití hacer después de dejar de buscar un camino a casa. Ellos me arrastraron fuera de mi miseria y dolor." Lo miró y sus ojos estaban resueltos. "Tú no dejas que la gente que te rodea te ayude, no ves la fe que ellos tienen en ti a pesar de todo en lo que tú crees que fracasaste ¿y sabes por qué, Mustang?"

Roy sacudió su cabeza. Por dentro se estaba tambaleando. Todo lo que ella había dicho hasta ahora lo había golpeado fuerte. Él había sabido que ella había sufrido, pero hasta que ella no hubiera listado lo que veía como sus pecados y culpas, no había entendido el verdadero alcance de sus cargas.

"Porque eres un reverendo idiota." Dijo Edward, y su brazo giró, su puño de automail golpeando su mandíbula. Él cayó como una tonelada de ladrillos.

* * *

Alphonse Elric se relajó en la silla y le sonrió a su anfitriona.

"Gracias Capitán." Dijo con una sonrisa. "Eso estuvo delicioso."

"Al, ya te dije, llámame Riza." Sonrió ella. "Y en realidad deberías de agradecerle a Jean ya que él cocinó la mayor parte."

Ella sonrió cuando su rubio compañero llegó de la cocina.

"No la escuches Al. No hay nadie que pueda abrir una lata como lo hace Riza." Rió él ligeramente cuando Riza le frunció el ceño.

"Me alegra haber venido esta noche." Dijo Al.

"Nosotros también estamos contentos de que hayas venido, Al." Dijo Jean al tiempo que su mano rozó el hombro de Riza en una pequeña caricia antes de recoger el resto de los platos sucios y dirigirse de vuelta a la cocina.

"Te ayudo," se ofreció Al mientras se ponía de pie y lo seguía.

Jean empezó a lavar y Al a secar, mientras Riza les sonreía desde la puerta.

"Ellos van a estar bien, Al." Dijo Riza luego de que notara que Al volvía a fruncir el ceño. "No te preocupes de eso."

"¿Pero qué pasa si vuelven a pelear?" Preguntó Al.

"Están en una biblioteca Al. Y todos sabemos que ellos jamás dañarían un libro." Replicó Riza tranquilizadoramente.

"¿Pero y qué respecto a pelear uno con otro, cariño?" Jean sonrió ampliamente mientras los miraba a ambos.

"No, Jean. Creo que ellos ya pasaron esa etapa."

"Pero el Capitán Havoc tiene un punto, Riza." Dijo Al preocupado. "Ed no dejaría que eso le volviera a pasar. Ella devolvería el golpe."

"¡Ustedes dos, ya basta!" Ordenó Riza. "Todo va a estar bien. Roy regresará a trabajar normalmente y Edward estará en su dormitorio, Al. Y eso es todo." Ella les lanzó una mirada asesina.

"Sí Señora." Dijo Al dócilmente.

El rostro de Riza se torció al tiempo que Havoc empezaba a reír.

* * *

Roy Mustang abrió bien grande su boca y sintió que su mandíbula crujía al moverla de un lado a otro. Cerró su boca y sobó la marca roja que iba a volverse un adorable tono de moretón por la mañana. Movió su mano hacia arriba y tocó con delicadeza el chichón que se había formado sobre su ojo derecho. Hizo una mueca de dolor mientras lo frotaba.

"Realmente eres un idiota, Mustang." Dijo Edward mientras regresaba a la habitación con un trapo húmedo que libremente había tomado prestado de alguna parte. Se arrodilló frente a él y colocó el trapo mojado sobre el chichón. Sonrió cuando él volvió a poner una mueca de dolor. "No me puedes culpar de esto."

"Oh sí que puedo, Edward. Todo esto es tu culpa." Dijo Roy mientras sentía que la frialdad de la humedad lo aguijoneaba. Ella acomodó el trapo y también cubrió con él la mayor parte de su ojo derecho.

"Yo no puse la mesa allí."

"Si no hubieras tratado de romperme la mandíbula yo no hubiera estado en ningún lugar cerca de la mesa." Recriminó él.

"Si no hubieras estado en el camino de mi mano yo no hubiera golpeado tu mandíbula."

"Puño, Edward, ése era un puño, no una mano."

Edward se encogió de hombros.

"¿Estamos a mano?" Preguntó Roy luego de una pequeña pausa.

Edward lo miró y retiró un poco el trapo para mirar el rojo chichón. "Sí, creo que sí." Dijo ella al tiempo que lo volvía a colocar.

"Bueno, eso es un alivio. Odiaría tener que volver a hacer eso." Dijo Roy suavemente.

Edward mantuvo sus ojos en el trapo mientras lo mantenía sobre la frente de él. "No voy a disculparme por esto."

Roy sacudió su cabeza y no llegó muy lejos ya que su cabeza le punzó y el dolor se disparó por todo su cuerpo. Siseó suavemente. "No quiero que lo hagas."

El silencio fue casi confortable. Ambos podían sentir las palabras rondando alrededor de ellos esperando ser dichas pero ninguno quería hablar todavía. Edward volteó el trapo hacia el lado más frío y lo volvió a poner sobre el chichón. Roy cerró su ojo mientras el trapo volvía a oscurecer su visión. Es muy sorprendente lo tranquilo que está, pensó. Él habló antes de saber que iba a abrir su boca.

"Esa lista tuya es grande, Edward." Dijo en voz baja. La sintió quedarse quieta y su mano por un momento presionó más fuerte contra el chichón.

"Sólo unos cuantos de los puntos culminantes," contestó ella en un tono demasiado casual. Ella no pretendía malinterpretarlo.

"¿Y los puntos no culminantes?" Preguntó él, encontrando que era más fácil hablar con su ojo cerrado.

"Esos son aquellos por los cuales nunca vas a conseguir perdón." La voz de ella era muy baja.

"Yo no espero perdón por ellos." Las palabras salieron antes de que él pudiera detenerlas y se puso rígido. Esto era más de que lo que quería admitir.

"Puedes tener todo el perdón del mundo, pero siempre te vas a sentir responsable por ellos." Comentó Edward, y él no pudo oír nada en su voz más que la simple declaración. Ella suspiró. "Es el dolor lo que se alivia con el perdón. Si alguna vez crees que te lo mereces en primer término."

"¿Quién no te perdona, Ed?" Preguntó Roy suavemente al oír el dolor en la voz de ella.

"Nina. Alfons." La voz de ella susurró casi quebrantada y Roy mantuvo su ojo cerrado. "Mamá."

Hubo un breve silencio y luego Roy murmuró. "Los Rockbell, Ishbal." Su voz se quebró. "Maes."

"Yo." La palabra hizo eco en la habitación cuando ambos hablaron simultáneamente.

El silencio duró mucho más tiempo y estuvo teñido con vergüenza de ambas partes. Ninguno había pretendido decir ese pensamiento en voz alta.

"Iré a mojar de nuevo el trapo," dijo Edward al tiempo que se ponía de pie y se apresuraba a salir de la habitación. Roy se apoyó en el espaldar del sofá y sus dedos volvieron a recorrer el ahora frío chichón.

Qué estaba sucediendo, se preguntó. ¿Había pasado tres semanas de una agonía de culpa y autocompasión y de colérica autoconsciencia tratando de reconciliarse con cuatro años de negación y de pronto estaba teniendo conversaciones serias con Edward? Eso le volvió a recordar lo madura que ella era. Tal vez era tiempo de soltar algo de la culpa. Después de todo, si ella podía hacerlo, no había razón por la cuál él no. Y luego hizo una mueca, estaba sonando como un chico de colegio. Sabía que no iba a ser tan fácil y no sabía realmente si podía hacerlo. Pero quizás podría intentarlo. Quizás.

Edward permaneció parada justo afuera de la habitación. Esto era tan irreal, pensó. ¿Cosas profundas y significativas con Mustang? ¿Acaso el mundo se había acabado y no se había percatado? ¿Por qué cuernos estaba siendo tan humano de pronto? No podía mantener su habitual equilibrio con él cuando se ponía así. Era demasiado fácil hablar con él, demasiado fácil de entenderlo. Ni siquiera había podido llamarlo 'bastardo'. Frunció el ceño y empujó la puerta. De alguna forma no era justo.

Roy levantó la mirada cuando ella entró y tomó el trapo que le ofrecieron y observó cómo ella iba hacia la mesa y enderezaba algunos de los papeles y libros. Colocó el trapo mojado sobre su frente, esta vez doblándolo para que pudiera ver. Ella tenía el ceño fruncido y él estaba casi seguro de que sus pequeñas confidencias habían concluido por ahora. Por lo cual se sentía contento. Él tampoco quería hablar más al respecto por un tiempo.

"¿Cómo va la investigación, Edward?" Preguntó Roy con curiosidad.

Hubo una breve pausa antes de que Ed dijera, "Bien, muy bien."

"Edward." Dijo Roy con firmeza. Él conocía la falsedad cuando la escuchaba. "Has estado aquí por tres semanas ininterrumpidas, además de las semanas anteriores a… eso."

"Todavía tenemos una semana más, Mustang." Dijo Ed sin voltearse e ignorando la pausa que había hecho. Ella ya no quería hablar más. Podía sentir una ola de cansancio arrastrándose dentro de ella.

"Edward, ¿qué pasa?" Preguntó Roy y se puso de pie.

Ella se volteó cuando él se movió y dio un paso hacia atrás, su mano levantándose para impedir que se acercara más. Su rostro estaba pálido y había una mirada indescriptible en sus ojos. Era una mirada de determinación y disculpa, y un profundo cansancio.

Él ignoró la mano y avanzó aún más. "¿Qué pasa, Edward?"

Ella se lamió los labios un par de veces y respiró hondo. Cuando habló, él ya sabía lo que ella iba a decir.

"Es permanente. Siempre voy a ser mujer."

Roy se detuvo y la miró.

"¿Desde cuándo lo has sabido?"

"Hace poco más una semana."

"¿Y Al?"

"Todavía no se lo he dicho."

"¿Por qué no?"

"Porque tengo que tener completa certeza."

"¿Y la tienes?"

"Sí."

"Entonces díselo."

"No puedo. No todavía."

Roy recorrió su mano por su cabello. "Edward, si estás segura entonces tienes que decírselo."

"No puedo. Si hubiera una sola duda, una micronésima de posibilidad de que esté en un error, él va a pasar el resto de su vida tratando de encontrarlo. No puedo dejar que Al haga eso." Ed jaló su cola y ondeó una mano a los libros y apuntes. "Sólo tengo una semana más. Al ya sospecha que no es reversible y está empezando a ver maneras de reformar su círculo de transmutación para hacerlo funcionar. No voy a dejarlo arriesgarse de esa manera una vez más."

"Al no sería tan irresponsable, Edward." Objetó Roy.

"Tú lo viste ese día en tu oficina. Lo determinado que estaba." Señaló Ed.

"Sí, pero eso fue antes de que hicieras toda esta investigación."

Ed suspiró y el cansancio la volvió a invadir. "Al es tan testarudo como yo, tú lo sabes. A menos que tenga una prueba contundente de que no pueda ser deshecho, él continuará buscando." Reiteró Ed. "Tengo que tener la prueba y tengo que ser capaz de convencerlo de que acepte ese resultado."

Roy lanzó un resoplido y miró fijamente a Edward. "¿Y tú lo aceptas?"

"Sí. No. No lo sé." Titubeó Ed un poco. "Creo que siempre tuve una pequeña esperanza de que sería reversible así que no estoy aceptando completamente este resultado. Pero sé también que no debo de esperar más que esto."

Ed recogió distraídamente su abrigo del piso y se lo lanzó a los hombros antes de mover los papeles del sofá y acurrucarse en el extremo. El cansancio, tanto mental como físico, la estaban golpeando con fuerza. "Sólo quiero que él lo acepte. De esa manera yo puedo seguir adelante. Dije eso al empezar todo esto. Sólo necesito que él lo acepte."

Roy la miró y se sentó en el otro extremo del sofá.

"Yo lo perdono, sólo quiero que él se perdone a sí mismo." Murmuró ella y él observó que los ojos dorados se cerraban lentamente.

"Hawkeye me mandó aquí para hacer que regreses a tu dormitorio, te das cuenta de eso, Edward, ¿no es verdad? No para que te quedes una noche más." Le dijo a la durmiente figura. Las palabras de ella trastabillaban unas sobre otras cuando respondió somnolienta.

"Cierra la boca, Mustang, y apaga la condenada luz."

* * *

La Capitán Riza Hawkeye levantó la vista cuando el sonido de botas hicieron eco por el pasillo. Ella frunció el ceño cuando Breda apareció.

"¿Qué pasa, Hawkeye?"

"El General de Brigada todavía no llega." Respondió ella. Miró el reloj. A pesar del completo aislamiento de las actividades humanas de las últimas tres semanas, él siempre había sido puntual. Él ya estaba media hora tarde. Sus uñas tamborilearon una indecisa marcha militar sobre su escritorio antes de levantar el teléfono y llamar al número de su casa. No hubo contestación. Éste seguía repicando.

"Breda, anda al dormitorio de los Elric y ve si Al y Ed están allí." Dijo ella con firmeza.

Breda rodó sus ojos mientras salía. Él sabía muy bien que no debía de ignorar ese tono en su voz. Hawkeye estaba en pie de guerra.

Regresó diez minutos más tarde con Alphonse.

"Mi Hermana nunca regresó anoche." Dijo Al antes de que Hawkeye pudiera preguntar.

"La biblioteca." Sostuvo Hawkeye.

"Llamé y pregunté. Ed no está allí, ellos no saben cuándo salió." Replicó Al.

Fuery entró a la oficina y ellos giraron hacia él.

"¿Has visto al General de Brigada, Kain?"

"¿Has visto a mi hermana?"

Él sacudió su cabeza. "No. No he visto a ninguno de ellos." Miró a los preocupados rostros. "¿Por qué? ¿Los han perdido?"

Havoc llegó y sacudió su cabeza cuando le preguntaron.

El sonido de pies corriendo hizo que todos se voltearan hacia la puerta y Falman entró hecho una bala. Ellos lo quedaron mirando conmocionados. Él jamás corría.

"¿Qué ocurre Vato?" Preguntó Havoc mientras el canoso hombre trataba de recuperar el aliento.

"El General de Brigada," dijo en una exhalación y todos lucieron preocupados mientras asentían.

"¿Qué le ha sucedido?" Preguntó Fuery con impaciencia.

"Y Acero," Falman trató de continuar.

"¡Mi Hermana! ¿Qué le ha sucedido?" Gritó Al mientras los demás empezaban a hablar todos a la vez.

Falman los miró y gritó lo más fuerte que pudo para que todos lo escucharan.

"¡Están desayunando juntos en el comedor!"

* * *

El General de Brigada Roy Mustang y la Teniente Coronel Edward Elric ignoraban a los otros soldados mientras estaban sentados en el comedor, discutiendo. Sus tenedores abandonados ocasionalmente sobre sus bandejas ya que usaban sus utensilios más como apuntadores que como cubiertos.

Ambos habían estado algo avergonzados cuando se habían despertado temprano en la mañana a lados opuestos del sofá, aunque Edward lo había descartado con su usual despreocupación y no hizo mención de sus confesiones de ayer noche. Por lo cual Roy había estado más que agradecido.

"¿Cuándo fue la última vez que comiste?" Había preguntado Edward de pronto mientras doblaba el abrigo sobre el sofá.

Roy se había detenido a medio ponerse su abrigo y pensó. "No lo sé."

"Tampoco yo. ¿Quieres probar el desayuno del comedor?" Había preguntado Ed en forma casual.

Roy había abierto su boca para declinar automáticamente cuando de improviso había cambiado de parecer y había asentido.

"De acuerdo Edward, pero me atrevo a sugerir que primero te asees."

"¿Por qué?" Ed había lucido sorprendida por su aceptación y sus ojos se habían entrecerrado ante su comentario.

"Tienes tinta en la cara."

Habían tomado una ruta lateral hacia los dormitorios, Edward usó las instalaciones femeninas y Mustang las masculinas para refrescarse ligeramente. Diez minutos más tarde, habían entrado al comedor y habían sorprendido a los otros comensales. El moretón en la barbilla de Mustang y el chichón sobre su ojo no habían pasado desapercibidos. Calmadamente habían hecho cola y llenado sus bandejas y se habían dirigido hacia una pequeña mesa cerca de las máquinas expendedoras de café.

Los que estaban en las mesas contiguas habían escuchado atentamente y habían descubierto que la conversación estaba concentrada en la alquimia. Un hecho del cual se percataron todos los demás cuando la conversación se hizo más fuerte.

"Cierra el pico Culo de Fuego. Pueda ser que el hierro forjado se suavice con la incandescencia, pero es más maleable y durable para estructuras más grandes. Es…"

"Escucha Chatarra de Acero, creo que entiendo el proceso mejor que tú. Si no aplicas el calor en la temperatura correcta…" (1)

Ambos dejaron de hablar y miraron al agujero que súbitamente apareció sobre la mesa entre ambas bandejas. El eco del único disparo llenó la súbitamente callada habitación.

"Hawkeye, qué contento me hace que nos vengas a acompañar en el desayuno." Dijo Mustang suavemente sin darse la vuelta.

"Oye Al, tráeme otro plato de huevos ¿quieres?" Llamó Ed mientras disponía del último trozo de su bandeja.

Alphonse respiró hondo y deliberadamente repletó una bandeja con huevos antes de llevarla donde Edward se encontraba sentada. Colocó la bandeja con cuidado y la abrazó.

"¿Qué diablos…?" Preguntó Ed desconcertada mientras Al simplemente la miraba fijamente y retiraba sus brazos. Luego levantó la bandeja con huevos y la vertió sobre ella.

"Si alguna vez me vuelves a preocupar así, Edward, ¡juro que te voy a clavar en el puto piso!"

Luego salió ofendido del comedor, dejando a su estupefacta hermana mirándolo.

Edward giró hacia los otros al tiempo que los huevos se resbalaban por un lado de su rostro. "Okay, ¿quién de ustedes le enseñó a mi hermanito a decir malas palabras?"

* * *

Roy Mustang no vio mucho a Edward durante la siguiente semana. Ella y Al se habían ido de vuelta a la biblioteca y por lo que pudo oír de casualidad cuando Al habló con Hawkeye, Ed estaba siendo más responsable y menos obsesiva con su investigación.

Él había intentado ser menos distante pero le era difícil cambiar los hábitos de tantos años. Así que no trató de forzar las cosas y solamente dejó abierta la puerta de la oficina. Eso pareció un buen comienzo, aunque no estaba completamente seguro ya que encontró a Havoc recostándose contra su marco dos veces durante la primera hora con una apuesta de la cual estaba absolutamente seguro tenía involucrado al General de Brigada.

"Usted tiene un problema Capitán y le sugiero que busque ayuda antes de que le notifique a la Capitán Hawkeye." Había dicho Mustang después del segundo intento y Havoc lo había dejado en paz después de eso. Aunque había oído la risa en la voz de Havoc mientras más tarde le volvía a contar la historia a Breda.

Todavía era incapaz de iniciar nada y se dio cuenta de lo agradecido que había estado de que Edward le hubiera invitado a tomar desayuno aquella mañana. Tan incómodo como se había sentido aceptar la invitación, ahora estaba comprendiendo cuánto más difícil era invitar en primera instancia. Tal vez podría invitar a almorzar a Edward algún día e intentarlo. Él podría devolverle el favor por el desayuno.

El moretón en su mandíbula estaba difuminándose y el chichón se había ido. Eso había sido el componente principal de la conversación de aquella mañana.

"_¿Qué le pasó a su cara, Jefe?_"

"_¿Edward lo hizo?_"

"_Creo que fue la mesa, verdad Mustang_." _Había remarcado Edward._

_Mustang había asentido. _"_Sí, la mesa_."

_Los demás habían lucido decepcionados y sólo Hawkeye captó la rápida sonrisa que había destellado entre los dos._

Le sonrió a la carpeta sobre su escritorio y luego la sonrisa desapareció. Mañana era el cumpleaños de Elysia y él siempre lo encontraba muy doloroso pero jamás se había rehusado a ir. Ésa era la única cosa que se había prometido a sí mismo y a Maes. Nunca defraudar a la familia de su mejor amigo.

* * *

Cuando Gracia le abrió la puerta principal a Roy Mustang, todos los demás ya se encontraban allí. Ella sonrió en cuanto lo vio. Fue un shock cuando él de repente la abrazó, algo que no había hecho desde que Maes había muerto. Ella le devolvió el abrazo con una sonrisa de alegría.

"Entra Roy. Elysia estará feliz de verte."

"Gracias Gracia." Dijo él y sonrió.

La siguió dentro de la casa, despojándose del abrigo durante el camino y sintiendo la punzada que siempre sentía cuando no había ningún Maes dando saltos para saludarlo. Sus pasos siempre se hacían más lentos cuando pasaba por el estudio de Maes y Gracia siempre dejaba que se tome su tiempo mientras iba hacia la cocina.

"Pienso que es una mala idea, Hermana." Roy se detuvo completamente cuando escuchó la voz de Al que venía del estudio.

"No veo qué tiene de malo, Al."

"Pero va a herir a la gente, Ed. Todos recordamos cómo era el Señor Hughes. Si haces eso sólo les hará recordar que se ha ido."

"Sólo porque eso es lo único en lo que todos piensan, Al." Ed hizo una pausa y Mustang continuó escuchando, preguntándose de qué diablos estaban hablando. "Escucha Hermano, Maes Hughes fue el mejor amigo que jamás hayamos tenido. Era un pesado, era divertido, era listo y era mejor de lo que alguna vez yo seré. Elysia y Gracia eran su mundo y él compartía eso libremente con todos los que conocía, sea que los conociera o no. Sé que es duro no estando Maes aquí, pero él no querría que transcurriera otro cumpleaños sin fotografías."

"No puedes, Hermana. Por favor."

"Alphonse, ¿cuántas fotografías tienes con Maes en ellas?" Preguntó Ed con suavidad y luego contestó su propia pregunta. "Ninguna. Porque él siempre las estaba tomando, nunca tuvo a nadie que le tomara una. ¿Cuántas crees que tiene Gracia de él? Apuesto a que tiene muchísimas de Elysia y muchísimas de ella, pero apuesto a que no muchas de él."

Hubo un silencio y Edward volvió a hablar, su voz apenas llegaba a los oídos de Mustang afuera de la puerta.

"Al, ¿no piensas que a Gracia podría gustarle poder ver fotografías de todos nosotros cuando nos hayamos ido? ¿Poder compartir los recuerdos con Elysia? Ella nunca se molestó con Maes cuando estaba tomando todas esas fotografías."

No hubo respuesta de Al y Mustang tragó saliva. Desde que Maes se había ido, nadie había pensado en cuántos momentos habían desaparecido porque nadie los había captado, preservado. Maes siempre había sido sus ojos.

Mustang se enderezó y empujó la puerta, abriéndola. La habitación no había cambiado en cuatro años. Por un momento casi vio a Maes saludándolo con la mano desde su silla de escritorio. Fijó sus ojos en Edward y Alphonse. Una cámara de fotos reposaba sobre la pequeña mesa entre ambos.

Mustang entró a la habitación y cogió la cámara.

"Yo tomaré las fotografías." Dijo con firmeza y se dio media vuelta, dejándolos a los dos mirándose con la boca abierta.

* * *

**Nota de la Traductora:  
**(1) Culo de Fuego y Chatarra de Acero: Flame Ass y Halfmetal son los apodos que ambos se dieron en el fic original, el de Roy está literalmente traducido, el de Ed no, 'Fullmetal' significa 'todo metal' o 'puro metal' o algo similar, y entonces 'halfmetal' significa 'medio metal', por eso es que no pude hallar un 'medio acero' que sea entendible por todos. Ojalá que 'chatarra' haya sido un intento acertado que haya causado el mismo efecto que las risas que todos tuvimos al leer el original.

Ahora que ya empezó la nueva serie de FMA basada en el manga, me asombra la inmensa acogida que tiene y me pone más que feliz saber que todos los domingos la podemos ver vía youtube y otros sites y con subtítulos en español sólo a pocas horas de su transmisión en Japón, y si no lo sabían pues… VAYAN A BUSCARLO!!! Está buenísimo y está en el episodio 2 y Roy está como quiere, y bueno, Ed también está más que adorable.

Ahora busquen sus respuestas de Silken…

**Shiji: **Thank you… had to put Ed in the skirt at some point…lol…so glad you're enjoying what we do…  
silken :)  
_Gracias… en algún momento tenía que meter a Ed en esa falda… lol… me alegra que estés disfrutando con lo que hacemos…  
silken :)_

**Perla: **Thank you… I try to keep them in character as much as I can… it makes writing them interesting… and Mary does such a wonderful job – I know she likes playing with them as much as I do…lol  
silken :)  
_Gracias… yo trato de mantenerlos dentro del personaje lo más que puedo… eso hace que escribir sus partes sea interesante… y Mary hace un maravilloso trabajo – sé que a ella le gusta jugar con ellos tanto como mí…lol  
silken :)  
__Nota de MaryLover: Realmente te envidio, puedes hablar fluido el inglés, a mí todavía se me traba la lengua cuando hablo pero me dejo entender, a mí se me hace más fácil escribir y leer en inglés, pero en ambos casos el tuyo y el mío, todo es cuestión de práctica, tú puedes venir aquí y así nos ponemos al día ¿qué te parece? Jejeje… y sobre la otra traducción de Full Circle prefiero no decir nada..._

**Seiketo Nayset: **Thank you… glad you enjoy the long chapters, they do get longer…lol… but hopefully they'll still be as enjoyable…  
silken :)  
_Gracias… me alegra que disfrutes los capítulos largos, y se van a poner más largos…lol… pero espero que todavía sigan siendo igual de entretenidos….  
__silken :)_

**miciel: **Thank you…lol… I think most of us have snuck on here while we've been at work..lol.. I know I have…lol… glad you're enjoying…  
silken :)  
_Gracias…lol… creo que la mayoría de nosotros ha entrado aquí a escondidas durante el trabajo…lol… yo sí lo he hecho…lol… me alegra que lo estés disfrutando…  
silken :)_

**Ginebra: **Thank you... it's always fun when those two fight...  
silken :)  
_Gracias… siempre es divertido cuando esos dos pelean…  
silken :)_

**shao-kino:**Thank you… will Mary let me say that the birthday party does get a mention later on?...lol.. she gets strict with me if I come close to saying anything about what might happen later…lol… hope your computer gets well soon… thank you for enjoying…  
silken :)  
_Gracias… __¿Mary me dejará decir que la fiesta de cumpleaños se menciona después?...lol… ella se pone estricta conmigo si llego a decir algo acerca de lo que pueda pasar luego…lol… espero que tu computadora se ponga bien pronto… gracias por disfrutarlo…  
silken :)  
__Nota de MaryLover: Estás de suerte porque estoy de buen humor así que no he quitado nada de lo que te dejó Silken… sí va a haber fiesta…_

**Orion no Saga: **Thank you… oh yes, a bit of silk goes a long way for a woman… even for some guys too, though they probably wouldn't talk about it…lol …so glad you're enjoying…  
silken :)  
_Gracias… oh sí, un poco de seda le viene muy bien a una mujer… incluso a algunos hombres, aunque probablemente ellos no hablarán al respecto…lol… me alegra que lo estés disfrutando…  
silken :)  
__Nota de MaryLover: Plop! Por el comentario de Silken..._

**Martha V y D. Wigworthy: **Thank you… I hope you enjoy your journeying… the monster will always be here…lol  
silken :)  
_Gracias… espero que disfruten de su viaje… el monstruo siempre estará aquí…lol  
silken :)  
__Nota de MaryLover: chicas! Para poder acceder a mi profile sólo tienen que ir a la parte superior del capítulo, en donde está mi seudónimo y hacen click y voilá! Espero que les gusten los fanarts publicados a la fecha, luego van a haber más._

**Alyssa Black: **Thank you… yes, many people don't like the idea of femEd so I am glad you are enjoying this one… and I always like a Roy with a bit of a trouble behind him…lol  
silken :)  
_Gracias… sí, a mucha gente no le gusta la idea de un Ed mujer así que me alegra que te haya gustado éste… y a mí siempre me gusta Roy con un poco de problemas en sus espaldas…lol  
silken :)_

**Ierelin: **Thank you… glad you're enjoying… yes, Ed did have to wear the skirt at some point, it was good the way it worked for me there…lol  
silken :)  
_Gracias…. __me alegra que lo estés disfrutando… sí, Ed tenía que ponerse esa falda en algún momento, eso a mi parecer resultó bien…lol  
silken :)_

**AndreaZthator: **Thank you and glad you're still enjoying… and yes, have heard rather a lot of the new series…lol… can already see how closely they're sticking to the manga plotline…  
silken :)  
_Gracias y me alegra que aún lo estés disfrutando… y sí, he oído muchísimo acerca de la nueva serie…lol… puedo ver lo cerca que se mantienen de la trama del manga…  
silken :)_

**Kae chan: **Thank you… am pleased you enjoyed this chapter… I haven't read all of the manga although I have seen that bit you mention…yes, Roy's face was really vicious there for a moment… I have used some of the personal histories from the manga, but stick to the first anime and movie for a timeline… and yes, Roy and ed are always spoiling for a fight…lol.. it's what makes them so much fun to play with…lol  
silken :)  
_Gracias… me alegra que disfrutaras de este capítulo… yo no he leído todo el manga pero he visto esa parte que mencionas… sí, la cara de Roy era realmente fiera por un momento… yo he utilizado algunas de las historias personales del manga, pero colocadas en el tiempo del primer anime y la película… y sí, Roy y Ed siempre están buscando pelea…lol… eso es lo que hace que jugar con ellos sea divertido…lol  
silken :)_

**Kaguya-hime Shiro: **Thank you…well, when you exceed the limit you can do what another reviewer does and just email the half that won't fit in the box here… it always feels strange to see long reviews and know my reply is a mere fraction in return… yes, Ralke will keep appearing occasionally… it's hard to do a story without adding some original characters.. I just try to keep them out of the spotlight because Roy and Ed are just that much more important…lol  
silken :)  
_Gracias… bueno, cuando excedas el límite puedes hacer lo que hace otro lector, simplemente envía por correo la parte que no entra… siempre se siente extraño ver reviews largos y sé que mi contestación es una mera fracción… sí, Ralke seguirá apareciendo ocasionalmente… es difícil hacer una historia sin añadir algunos personajes originales… yo sólo trato de mantenerlos fuera del foco de atención porque Roy y Ed son los más importantes…lol  
silken :)_

**marieluchis: **Thank you… I'm glad you're enjoying what mary is doing with my monster… I hope you continue to like it…  
silken :)  
_Gracias… me alegra que te esté gustando lo que Mary está haciendo con mi monstruo… espero que te continúe gustando…  
silken :)  
__Nota de MaryLover: ¡bienvenida! y pues, sobre tu comentario de 'continúa!' no sé si te referiste a Silken la autora o a mí la traductora, al menos en lo que a mí respecta yo voy a seguir con este proyecto, si no, no estaría respetando a Silken para nada, y en cuanto a la autora, pues ella va a seguir actualizando el original, al menos eso sigue prometiendo hasta ahora… muchos la tenemos amenazada de muerte si no termina el fic, jejeje…_

**NEKO RIZA MUSTANG: **Thank you…yes, this is definitely a long fic…I'm not the biggest Winry fan but she is an important part of Ed's childhood so I had to find a place for her… as Mary knows, I have treated her rather badly in other fics…lol... I hope you continue to enjoy it… I have tried to keep them in character as much as I can…  
silken :)  
_Gracias… sí, éste definitivamente es un fic largo… yo no soy la fan número uno de Winry pero ella es una parte importante de la niñez de Ed así que tuve que encontrar un lugar para ella… como Mary bien sabe, la he tratado muy mal en otros fics…lol… espero que continúes disfrutándolo… he intentado mantenerlos dentro de los personajes lo más que he podido…  
silken :)_

**ICHI – ICHI: **Thank you… and glad you liked it… it's a lot of fun to write so I'm pleased you're enjoying it…  
silken :)  
_Gracias… y me alegra que te guste… es muy divertido escribirlo, así que me complace que lo estés disfrutando…  
silken :)_


	14. Fiestas y Partidas

**Disclaimer: **Fullmetal Alchemist no me pertenece. Y ésta es una traducción del fic original escrito en inglés por la talentosa _**silkendreammaid**_**.**

Agradezco a Lady Seika Lerki por ayudarme revisando mi traducción.

Silken contestó a sus reviews… busquen el suyo al final del capítulo.

**¡Hay **_**FANART**_** para este capítulo!, así que primero lean y luego busquen mi nota al final.**

* * *

**Returning Echoes ****  
****(Ecos que Regresan)**

* * *

**Capítulo 14: Fiestas y Partidas**

"¿Qué le hiciste al General de Brigada, Hermana?" Preguntó Al después de que Mustang dejó el estudio con la cámara en su mano.

"¿Yo? Yo no hice nada, Al." Protestó Ed. "¿Acaso sabrá cómo usar esa cosa?"

Se miraron el uno al otro y sus ojos se agrandaron. Fueron rápidamente hacia la puerta y luego por la cocina hacia el patio trasero.

Era un día agradable. La nieve de hace dos días se estaba derritiendo parcialmente y la hierba expuesta del invierno era de un vívido verde bajo el sol de la tarde. No había viento y el día se sentía casi cálido.

La pequeña área pavimentada en la parte trasera tenía dos mesas dispuestas, una para los adultos y otra para la docena de gritonas niñas que cayeron sobre Ed en cuanto ésta apareció por la puerta. Todas ellas lideradas por su ojiverde tirana que gritó "¡Hermana!" en el oído de Ed cuando todas aterrizaron como un solo bulto sobre el suelo.

Carcajadas emanaron de sus amigos quienes se encontraban parados alrededor de las mesas y observaban cómo Ed luchaba por salirse de debajo de la pila de cuerpecitos. La mirada asesina que recibieron los hizo reír aún más fuerte y ellos sabían que ella se estaba mordiendo la lengua para evitar que las niñas oyeran los más coloridos aspectos de su vocabulario.

"Hubiera sido bueno algún previo aviso, Elysia." Se quejó Ed mientras lograba finalmente enderezarse. Elysia tenía sus brazos envueltos alrededor del cuello de Ed y estaba confortablemente instalada sobre su regazo. Otras dos habían decidido que las piernas de Ed eran fabulosos asientos y otra estaba colgando de su brazo, el resto estaba tratando de apoyarse contra su cuerpo y ella se sentía completamente rodeada.

"¿Pero y dónde está la gracia en eso, Hermana?" Dijo Elysia con una sonrisa que mostraba todos sus dientes. Elysia había adoptado a Edward ni bien ésta había llegado. Ella no recordaba mucho al Edward de antes, sólo la trenza y el abrigo, pero a sus ojos, el tener el mismo día de cumpleaños las había hecho hermanas al instante. Y la corona plateada que le habían mostrado y que le habían dicho que iban a guardar para cuando fuera mayor le había ganado su completa lealtad. Nadie más le había dado nada para cuando sea grande, y a los ocho años, ella estaba empezando a sentir que ya no era tanto una 'niñita'.

"¿Por qué no escogiste a Al?" Protestó Ed.

"Él es un chico, ¡eww!" Dijeron al mismo tiempo Elysia y tres de sus amiguitas y estrujaron sus rostros. Ed tuvo que tragarse la risa, especialmente cuando captó que Al se estaba sonrojando. Se mordió la parte interna de su labio antes de decir en forma reflexiva.

"Pero es mi hermano, ¿cierto?" Y varias cabecitas asintieron. "Y ahora soy tu hermana, ¿cierto?" Y Elysia ladeó la cabeza mientras las otras parecían ponerse a pensar al respecto. "Eso ahora lo convierte también en _tu_ hermano." Dijo Ed con una amplia sonrisa de triunfo.

"¿En serio?" Elysia miró a Ed y luego a Al y luego de nuevo a Ed. "¿De verdad?"

Ed asintió. "¿Y tú sabes qué es lo mejor sobre los hermanos?" Dijo y bajó su voz ligeramente. Elysia y sus amigas sacudieron sus cabezas y se aproximaron. "Que con ellos todo vale." Les sonrió ampliamente a todas y luego miró a Al, quien dio un paso hacia atrás cuando todos los pequeños ojitos también se fijaron en él.

"Oh no, Hermana… Edward, ¡no!" Sus manos empezaron a moverse desesperadas frente a él cuando Ed y su pequeño ejército empezaron a levantarse. Dio otro paso hacia atrás, pero ellas fueron demasiado rápidas para él y Al apenas pudo dar cinco pasos antes de tropezarse bruscamente y ser cubierto por una docena de niñas y su risueña hermana.

* * *

Riza Hawkeye, vestida de manera casual con jeans y un suave suéter, se rió de ellos al tiempo que Gracia llegaba y se paraba a su costado con un par de vasos en las manos.

"Es bueno ver a esos dos divirtiéndose de esa manera." Dijo mientras aceptaba el vaso con un asentimiento de cabeza como agradecimiento. "No creo que los haya visto jugar así antes."

Gracia sonrió. "Creo que nunca antes había visto a Elysia así de emocionada tampoco." Tomó un sorbo de su vaso.

"Te acabas de ganar otra hija y un hijo, ¿cómo te hace sentir eso, Gracia?" Riza le sonrió.

Gracia rió. "Agradecida de que son lo suficientemente grandecitos como para no tener que volver a pasar por todo el entrenamiento para el baño y las pataletas."

Riza se unió a las risas y ambas levantaron sus vasos en un silencioso brindis. El click de una cámara las distrajo y vieron a Roy Mustang con Falman a su lado.

Riza miró a Gracia, pero la mujer de ojos gentiles únicamente le sonrió.

"¿No te molesta?" Preguntó Riza suavemente y Gracia meneó su cabeza.

"No. Todos siempre se han movido en puntillas sobre ese asunto, Riza. Hasta tú lo haces a veces. Sé que todos lo extrañan, yo lo hago todos los días." Hizo un ademán con su cabeza hacia donde Ed y Al todavía se encontraban forcejeando con las niñas. "Edward me preguntó temprano si me molestaría si usaba la cámara. Nunca antes nadie me había preguntado eso, Riza."

"Creo que todos tenemos miedo de herirte."

"O de herirnos a todos." Declaró Gracia. Sus ojos verdes se profundizaron con un toque de azul mientras miraba a Riza. "Han pasado cuatro años, Riza. Aún duele todos los días, pero me duele más cuando la gente lo rehúye, como si fuese algo tabú. ¿Acaso es tan difícil que la gente lo acepte? ¿Que Maes está muerto, que nunca va a regresar?" Hizo una pausa y miró sin ver hacia el jardín. "Maes nunca volverá a pasar por esa puerta, yo nunca lo voy a sentir de nuevo a mi lado o en sus brazos. Algunos días no me gustan a pesar de que lo acepto. Pero tengo a Elysia y los tengo a todos ustedes y tengo todos los recuerdos." Le sonrió a Riza. "Y ahora, voy a tener más recuerdos, aunque no estoy segura de que Ed debería de haber permitido que Roy tomara la cámara."

Riza miró hacia el fondo y vio que Roy y Falman tenían lo que parecía ser un desacuerdo respecto a algo de la cámara. Su ceja se arqueó. Cada año ella sabía exactamente qué expresión tendría el rostro de él en este día, y aunque su rostro era sombrío, ahora le faltaba ese espectro amargo que había llevado en los pasados años. El doliente arrepentimiento parecía haber disminuido.

"Dudo que Edward haya tenido elección," replicó Riza distraídamente al tiempo que observaba a Roy levantar la cámara y apuntarla hacia el grupo de Havoc, Fuery y Breda que estaba cerca de la mesa más larga. "¿Estás segura de que quieres un recuerdo de eso?" Preguntó.

Gracia rió.

"¿De qué me perdí?" Preguntó una vocecita y las dos mujeres se voltearon para saludar a Schieska, quien se había deslizado detrás de ellas.

"¿Los conseguiste, Schieska?" Preguntó Gracia.

"Sí, los puse en la cocina." Schieska sonrió y Gracia suspiró aliviada.

"¿Cuántos conseguiste?" Preguntó Riza con curiosidad.

"Dos docenas."

"¿Por qué tantos? Sólo hay 12 niñas." Cuestionó Gracia.

"Sí, pero hay al menos una docena de otros 'niños más grandes' que también va a querer unos cuantos." Respondió Schieska y las tres intercambiaron amplias sonrisas. Gracia se había dado cuenta más temprano de que se había olvidado los pequeños pastelitos de la pastelería local que eran todo un manjar ya que estaban cubiertos con crema y natilla de chocolate. Schieska se había ofrecido a ir a recogerlos ya que era casi una tradición servir esos pastelillos en cualquier reunión de la casa. Y especialmente en el cumpleaños de Elysia.

"¿Por qué el General de Brigada está tomando fotografías?" Preguntó de pronto Schieska cuando levantó la mirada y vio la cámara apuntando hacia ellas y… ¿acaso había una sonrisa en el rostro del General de Brigada?

"Creo que se la quitó a Edward." Remarcó Riza.

"¿Sabe cómo usarla?" Preguntó Schieska dudosa, "¿o sólo pretende que sabe?"

Gracia y Riza balbucearon algo sobre ello y se voltearon brevemente.

"Creo que ésa es la razón por la que Vato está con él, Schieska," replicó Riza mientras recobraba su compostura a pesar de que sus labios se torcían. Tanto Gracia como Riza observaron cómo los ojos de Schieska revolotearon hacia Vato Falman y ambas compartieron una rápida sonrisa. Schieska había estado intrigada por el hombre canoso desde hacía varios meses, pero no había podido atraer su atención.

El seco sonido de la alquimia las hizo mirar hacia el jardín. Ed y Al estaban arrodillados en el centro de todas las niñas y las mujeres pudieron ver la destellante luz.

"Edward y Al son mejores que cualquier entretenimiento que haya contratado antes." Dijo Gracia con una leve sonrisa y Riza y Schieska rieron.

* * *

Havoc, Breda y Fuery se habían puesto cómodos en sus sillas y estaban observando a los demás con confortable complacencia.

Ellos habían logrado ganarse puntos entre sí sobre cuál niña gritaría más alto, cuál había gritado primero y cuál había logrado golpear a alguien. Tenían algunas otras apuestas pendientes para la comida – como quién comería más, quién vomitaría primero y quién iniciaría la guerra de comida. Y Fuery había sido muy audaz al proponer el nombre de Al para esto último ante el divertido asombro de los otros quienes habían nominado a Ed por razones de revancha.

Observaron a Elysia corriendo hacia su madre con algo en sus manos y cuando ella lo levantó vieron el pequeño caballito.

"¡Mi Hermana me lo hizo!" Gritó alegremente antes de correr de regreso hacia donde Ed y Al estaban sonriendo ampliamente. Dos minutos más tarde regresaba corriendo.

"¡Mira lo que hizo mi Hermano!" Y levantó un pequeño gatito.

Los tres hombres observaron el grupo y vieron el destello y llamarada de la alquimia casi constante al tiempo que todas las niñas terminaban con algo en las manos.

"Ed va a necesitar un nuevo par de guantes después de todo esto." Remarcó Havoc con una amplia sonrisa.

"Tal vez debimos de haberle comprado algunos pares." Dijo Fuery.

Breda sacudió su cabeza. "No. Pienso que a Ed le va a gustar lo que le compramos y ella siempre puede reparar sus guantes con alquimia." Luego añadió retóricamente, "digo, ¿ya cuántas veces los ha reparado cuando hace esa cosa del brazo?"

Todos rieron. Ed siempre había reparado sus guantes con alquimia. Ellos no veían que eso fuera a cambiar en el corto plazo.

"Desearía tener una apuesta sobre el Jefe y esa cámara," murmuró Havoc al tiempo que la cámara disparaba sonoramente cerca cuando Mustang tomó una fotografía de ellos.

"Estoy verdaderamente asombrado de que el General de Brigada sepa cómo usar una," dijo Falman al tiempo que caminaba para unírseles. "Pensé que tendría que enseñarle, pero él parece muy competente."

"Creo que oí a Ed preguntar sobre eso. ¿Cómo la obtuvo?" Preguntó Breda con curiosidad.

"Creo que el General de Brigada simplemente se la quitó a Edward." Replicó Falman con tranquilidad. Luego sonrió ampliamente. "Creo que dijo algo sobre que Edward era demasiado irresponsable para que se la encarguen. Aunque dudo que se vuelva tan fanático como lo era el General de Brigada Hughes."

"Espero que no." Gruñó Breda.

Todos ellos rieron y no notaron que Mustang los capturó muy bien en la toma.

* * *

Roy Mustang estaba encontrando que la posición de camarógrafo resultaba ser una experiencia bastante única. Empezó a comprender por qué Maes siempre la había adorado. Observar a las otras personas y captar esa sonrisa o mirada y saber que siempre la podrás ver. Ser capaz de verla exactamente como fue. Saber que estaba capturando aquellos momentos le daba una sensación de logro que no la había sentido en mucho tiempo.

Era una cosa tan pequeña, pensó, y aún así era como una revelación. Casi pudo ver a Maes sonriéndole y apuntando hacia Gracia como si dijera 'toma una más por mí, por favor.' Por primera vez en cuatro años, Roy sintió que _realmente_ estaba cerca para apoyar a la familia de su mejor amigo. Cada año como siempre había asistido al cumpleaños de Elysia y siempre había llevado algo para el cumpleaños de Gracia. Pero nunca había participado de verdad, siempre se había sentado y observado y sentido culpable. Hoy, mientras observaba desde detrás de la cámara, nuevamente se había dado cuenta de lo distante que se había mantenido.

Miró hacia donde estaba Edward, ella y Al estaban riendo con todas las niñas y él no pensaba haberla visto antes más feliz. Pero ahora sabía qué demonios estaba escondiendo detrás de aquella risa. Sabía que los mantenía encerrados en algún lugar muy adentro y que raramente los dejaba aflorar porque ella no veía su propio sufrimiento o dolor como algo más especial que el de otra persona. Él observó cómo le entregaba una pequeña muñeca a una niñita y vio la determinación detrás de su sonrisa. Ed todavía estaba tratando de proteger al inocente, pensó. Y a su hermano, añadió mentalmente, al tiempo que veía la rápida mirada calculadora de ella dirigida a Al.

Ella nunca iba a cambiar, pensó Roy, y luego entró en cuenta de que sí había cambiado. Ella había madurado, tenía algo de autocontrol, e incluso en ocasiones parecía más sabia. Le tomó una foto sin siquiera darse cuenta cuando ella le sonrió a Elysia. Era extraño verla sonreír tanto. No recordaba a Ed sonreír antes tan seguido. En aquel entonces, él había sido resuelto y enfocado y rara vez había compartido nada con nadie que no fuera Al. Y también en ese entonces siempre había protegido a aquellos a quienes veía como inocentes. Nina, los niños en Xenotime, Rose y los otros en Liore.

"¡Tío Roy, mírame!" El alegre grito de Elysia interrumpió sus pensamientos y miró sus grandes ojos verdes mientras ella apuntaba a la corona de flores en su cabeza. "¡Tómame una fotografía, Tío Roy!" Demandó imperiosamente mientras le sonreía y él le devolvió la sonrisa y levantó la cámara obedientemente para tomarle la foto. Aquellos ojos, tan parecidos a los de su padre, le sonrieron.

Cuando la cámara disparó, ella corrió y lanzó sus manos alrededor de su cintura en un espontáneo abrazo que lo dejó completamente paralizado. Tentativamente, él colocó una mano sobre la cabeza de ella y simplemente la dejó reposar allí por un momento. Levantó la mirada y vio que Edward lo observaba, una pequeña sonrisa retorcía sus labios como si ella entendiera exactamente lo aterrado que de pronto se sentía. La inocente confianza que pudo sentir de los delgados brazos lo aterrorizaba hasta la médula. Súbitamente comprendió la responsabilidad en un nivel completamente distinto. Con razón Maes siempre había sido tan bueno en su trabajo y tan determinado en ayudarlo: él había sabido que con el Estado a salvo su familia también lo estaría. Con razón Ed había estado tan enfocado en regresar a Al, sentir que había roto esa confianza lo hubiera destruido. Sintió un sentimiento de asombro en su interior mientras miraba a Elysia y su ojo centelleó al tiempo que tragaba saliva abruptamente.

Miró a Ed y no pudo evitar que una amplia sonrisa se desatara en su rostro.

Una corona de flores reposaba sobre su cabeza. Al estaba sonriendo ampliamente mientras alquimizaba solícitamente flor tras flor para que las niñas las usaran para decorar a Edward. Su cabello estaba despojado de su cola y colgaba hasta sus caderas en una sólida sábana de oro. La cámara se disparó antes de que de que se diera cuenta.

Edward le lanzó una mirada asesina pero a medias. Edward todavía estaba visualizando la expresión congelada de Mustang cuando Elysia lo había abrazado. Él la vio parpadeando en su dirección con una leve mirada de sorpresa en sus ojos.

"¿No deberías de estar usando eso en otro lugar, Mustang?" Preguntó ella, algo desconcertada por la sonrisa en el rostro de él. ¿Cuándo fue la última vez que lo había visto así?

"No, no, Hermana. El Tío Roy también necesita tomarte una foto." Protestó Elysia y jaló al Tío Roy hacia el grupo y lo hizo sentarse junto con ellos sobre la hierba. Ed sonrió socarronamente ante el semblante de incomodidad que cruzaba el rostro de él.

"Y pueda ser que el Tío Roy necesite también algunas flores," dijo Ed en el tono más dulce que pudo lograr. Roy le lanzó una mirada mortífera y ella le sonrió ampliamente. La sonrisa se amplió aún más cuando Elysia rápidamente cogió una de las coronas ya terminadas y la colocó sobre el oscuro cabello de Roy. Él sonrió socarronamente cuando una de las amigas de Elysia deslizó una flor detrás de la oreja de Ed.

Parecía que las niñas pensaban que una corona era todo lo que Roy necesitaba y concentraron su atención en Edward. Brazaletes y collares y otro par de coronas fueron a parar sobre ella en vívidos rojos, blancos y dorados. Al siguió sonriendo mientras proveía todas ellas, cambiando ocasionalmente los colores para efectos de variedad.

Roy estaba muy consciente de que todos los estaban observando y se sentía algo tonto con las flores sobre su cabeza. Esto estaba mucho más alejado de su zona de seguridad de lo que quería estar, pero mantuvo su malestar bien oculto tras la sonrisa socarrona y de tanto en tanto tomó fotos de una cada vez más florida Edward.

Edward sin embargo se debatía entre lo que parecía completa vergüenza y puro gozo. Ella también estaba consciente de que todos la estaban mirando, pero también estaba consciente de que nunca antes había podido disfrutar de un momento como éste. Éste era el sentimiento que sentía había pasado por alto cuando había aprobado el examen, ésta era la felicidad que había envidiado en Ralke. Y ver esos ojos tan familiares sonriéndole en ese pequeño rostro, reír con ella era la redención que siempre había deseado. Elysia no lo había pensado dos veces y simplemente la había aceptado tal como era, sin preguntas, ni dudas, y Ed nunca se había sentido más doblegada en su vida.

Ella no lo había pensado antes de abrir su boca y ofrecerse a tomar las fotografías que Maes siempre había tomado, y el rostro de Gracia se había torcido en una forma que Ed no había reconocido. Pero había entendido la sonrisa de agradecimiento que vino junto con el consentimiento de Gracia. No había esperado la renuencia de Al o la repentina toma de control de la cámara por parte de Mustang. Había visto el terror en el rostro de éste cuando Elysia lo había abrazado y pudo ver nuevamente lo duro que le estaba costando salir al mundo fuera de su pequeño agujero. Eso nunca resultaba fácil y el estar aquí tuvo que haberle resultado aún más difícil. A pesar de su fachada casual, ella no se sorprendería si después de esto él se alejaba para esconderse por una semana y así recuperar su equilibrio.

Pero tener a Mustang sentado allí luciendo incómodo a pesar de su sonrisa socarrona era definitivamente algo extra. Ella se preguntaba si podría persuadirlo de cederle la cámara a alguien más para que pudieran tomarle una fotografía. Así nunca nadie lo olvidaría. Sonrió ampliamente; ese sí que sería un perfecto regalo de cumpleaños.

"Sabes, Edward," dijo Mustang mientras observaba su decoración de flores. "Sí que te pareces más a ese dorado alquimista de las flores como te llamaste hace un tiempo." Hizo una pausa y observó cómo los ojos de ella se entrecerraban. Tuvo dificultad para mantener su rostro sereno al momento que le ganó la tentación.

"Ahora realmente podrías ser… Pétalo de Acero." (1)

Edward apenas si recordó que habían niños alrededor así que no pudo dar rienda suelta a la sarta de maldiciones que le saltaron a la mente. También apenas si recordó que él tenía la cámara en sus manos así que no pudo atacarlo. Tomó un hondo respiro e hizo la única cosa que podía hacer.

Aplaudió.

* * *

Havoc estaba volviendo a llenar la bebida de Riza cuando miró hacia el floreado grupo. Sonrió ampliamente a las flores sobre la cabeza de Mustang y sonrió ante las decoraciones de Edward. Observó el momento en que Edward le sonreía a Mustang y la sonrisa socarrona de Mustang se acentuaba.

"Oye cielo. ¿Quieres apostar…?" Mantuvo sus ojos fijos en ellos mientras murmuraba en voz baja. Riza siguió su mirada.

"No, cariño, tú nunca ganas esa clase de apuestas." Riza le sonrió. "Tú todavía piensas que Breda y Fuery van a terminar juntos."

"Pero Breda lo estaba abrazando, Riz."

"Kain se había caído de una escalera, Jean. Breda sólo resultó ser el que lo atrapó. Eso fue todo."

"Pero él no tenía que ayudarlo durante la semana siguiente."

"Kain se torció la espalda cuando cayó, necesitaba la ayuda y Breda se ofreció." Riza suspiró y rió. "Ya ríndete cariño, tú nunca vas a ganar ésta."

Jean suspiró y envolvió sus brazos alrededor de ella en un breve abrazo antes de regresar hacia donde estaban los otros.

Riza frunció el ceño en forma pensativa y miró hacia Edward. Jean la había visto como mujer, pareció olvidar que Edward había sido hombre la mayor parte de su vida. Con su cabello suelto y las flores, Edward sí lucía completamente mujer. No había ningún signo de que alguna vez hubiera sido algo más. Incluso yo, pensó ella. Yo veo a Edward como 'ella'. Me pregunto cómo Edward se ve a sí misma.

"¿Pasa algo, Riza?" Preguntó Gracia.

Riza se volteó y miró a su amiga.

"Cuando miras a Edward, ¿qué ves?"

Gracia inclinó su cabeza desconcertada pero miró al otro extremo y vio a Edward sonriéndole a Elysia mientras ésta le colocaba otra corona sobre su cabello dorado.

"Veo a Edward."

"¿Pero la ves como un hombre o una mujer?"

"Ella es una mujer… ahhh." Gracia asintió entendiendo. "Sí, la veo como una mujer aun cuando sé que fue hombre."

"¿Cómo crees que Ed se ve a sí misma?"

Ambas se miraron.

"Ella ha estado tan enfocada en el examen y luego en toda esa investigación que ha estado haciendo. Y Edward tiene esa habilidad de ignorar las cosas hasta el momento en que tiene que lidiar con ellas." Dijo Riza lentamente. "Y el tiempo que destinaron para su investigación termina mañana."

Un sonoro aplauso llevó sus miradas de nuevo hacia Edward y vieron que los ojos de ella lanzaban llamaradas mientras le lanzaba una mirada asesina a Mustang y estampaba sus manos en el suelo.

"Oh por Dios, ¿qué hizo Roy ahora?" Preguntó Riza con sufrido tono.

* * *

El suelo se estremeció en una lenta ola y la nieve se desprendió de los extremos del patio con coordinada prisa. Antes de que Mustang se percatara de lo que estaba sucediendo, ya se encontraba cubierto de nieve. La nieve subía hacia su cuello y sólo su cabeza y manos estaban libres de la gélida manta. Tembló, sintiendo que la frigidez se filtraba a través de sus ropas y se derretía en su piel.

"¡El Tío Roy es un hombre de nieve!" Gritó Elysia alegremente mientras daba saltitos entre ellos. "¡Mira mami, mira lo que hizo mi Hermana!"

Roy se encontraba allí sentado y le lanzó una mirada asesina a Edward. Edward empezó a reír al tiempo que Elysia corría entre ambos, el comentario le pareció la cosa más graciosa que jamás había oído. Siguió riéndose cuando Elysia se mantuvo corriendo alrededor de Roy, todo su rostro estaba resplandeciente. El enojo ante el comentario de Mustang desapareció mientras observaba a Elysia disfrutar del momento. La mirada asesina de él la hizo reír aún más.

"Pienso que más se parece a una bola de nieve," dijo Havoc arrastrando las palabras y Roy alcanzó la completa humillación cuando Falman se agachó, recogió la cámara de sus manos y tomó una foto.

Edward echó un vistazo al rostro de Mustang y vio el creciente enojo en él. Su risa se hizo más lenta y recordó lo orgulloso que él podía ser. Y él acababa de empezar a abrirse. Tal vez me excedí un poco, pensó, su consciencia la pinchaba, y dio un rápido vistazo alrededor hacia el grupo que se reía. Nadie más parecía notar su creciente incomodidad y furia. Notó que afortunadamente él no llevaba puestos sus guantes, pero sabía que él necesitaba una forma de salir de esto.

Cuando súbitamente sintió nieve deslizándose por su espalda, ella aulló y se volteó. Al se encontraba allí parado con una amplia sonrisa en su rostro, y más nieve aterrizó en su regazo cuando varias niñas de su pequeño ejército se la lanzaron. Una risita por lo bajo que vino de atrás la hizo voltearse y una pequeña bola de nieve alcanzó su rostro cuando Roy logró liberar una mano y se la lanzó. Se desencadenó una pequeña guerra entre los tres. El equipo de Al parecía estar ganando ya que Ed y Roy principalmente se apuntaban entre ambos.

"¡Ya es suficiente!" Los llamó Gracia media hora después, y los mojados combatientes se sonrieron entre ellos. Ella empezó a guiarlos hacia la casa en donde tenía organizadas toallas y ropas secas.

Riza los observó pasar en fila y se sorprendió al ver el semblante casi relajado en el rostro de Roy. Estaba mojado pero su rostro estaba despejado y no mostraba rastro de la tristeza de hacía un rato. Él sacudió su cabeza y el agua goteó a su alrededor. Edward se encontraba justo detrás de él y recibió una hilera de gotas en su rostro. Mientras Edward protestaba, Riza pudo haber jurado que él lo hizo a propósito.

No les tomó mucho tiempo para regresar, todos secos y limpios. Ed había ayudado a Gracia con las niñas y había secado sus ropas con alquimia mientras Gracia secaba cabellos y rostros. Ella había hecho lo mismo con sus jeans y suéter, pero su cabello todavía colgaba húmedo sobre su espalda. Roy y Al le habían pasado sus ropas y ella también se los había secado.

* * *

Era un grupo relajado el que se sentó en las mesas para cenar. La conversación era ligera y sobre temas generales. Havoc y Breda le echaban un ojo a las niñas, principalmente para vigilar el progreso de sus apuestas. Falman había tomado el control de la cámara, rehusándose a que Mustang la tenga de vuelta.

Roy Mustang no habló mucho y se mantuvo ligeramente lejos de la mesa, pero observando a los otros y riendo ocasionalmente. Descubrió que su mirada se dirigía hacia Ed más de una vez. Ella, también, no hablaba mucho y parecía estar concentrando sus esfuerzos en hacer que Al hablara más. Al había empezado a permanecer callado y Roy se preguntaba el por qué. Le había estado muy agradecido por su intervención durante el altercado de hacía un rato. Si Al no hubiese lanzado esa nieve sobre Ed, Roy sabía que hubiera perdido los estribos de la misma forma que lo había hecho el otro día. Todavía le ardía un poco lo que había hecho Ed, pero había recordado ocasiones, mucho tiempo atrás, cuando Maes también había obtenido gran deleite al humillarlo, aunque afortunadamente la mayoría de las veces no había llevado consigo una cámara.

Observó con una sonrisa cuando a Ed y Elysia las hicieron pararse juntas para la hora de la torta y Ed lució bastante desconcertada cuando todos cantaron. Elysia se regocijó por la atención mientras Ed parecía un tanto insegura. A Elysia le habían permitido lucir la corona de plata e insistió en que Edward luciera una de las coronas que habían hecho más temprano, y luego Elysia se puso cómoda sobre el regazo de Ed cuando aparecieron los regalos.

Elysia había recibido y abierto todos los suyos más temprano y ahora se hizo cargo de abrir todos los de Edward. Libros, por los cuales Ed sonrió y Elysia respingó su nariz, fueron la mayoría de ellos, pero la pequeña caja que vino de Havoc, Breda y Fuery la tuvo consternada. Cuando Ed sacó la cadena de plata con un juego de placas para perro en ella, todos los adultos rieron y Elysia miró a su alrededor desconcertada.

"¿Qué son?" Preguntó mientras Edward les sacudía su cabeza a los tres.

"Placas de identificación para el nuevo perro de los militares." Dijo Breda sonriendo ampliamente.

"La gente de la milicia los tiene, cariño," Gracia le explicó a Elysia en voz baja.

"¿Papi también los tenía?" Preguntó ella y la mesa quedó en silencio.

"Sí cariño. Te las mostraré más tarde." Dijo Gracia en tono calmado pero sus ojos titilaban ligeramente.

Elysia sonrió y se volteó hacia Edward.

"Papi siempre dijo que su trabajo era importante pero no llegó a terminarlo."

Edward asintió y respiró hondo. "Sí, era muy importante, y tu Tío Roy lo terminó por él." Hizo una pausa para tragar saliva y parpadear con fuerza. "Hoy tu Papi estaría muy orgulloso de su princesa."

Edward envolvió a Elysia en sus brazos y reclinó su cabeza sobre el pequeño hombro, su cabello cayó hacia delante para ocultar su rostro. La mesa estaba en silencio por un momento antes de que Gracia se pusiera de pie y fuera a abrazarlas a ambas.

"Él estaría orgulloso de las dos."

* * *

Estaba oscuro cuando Roy Mustang se escurrió por la puerta trasera. La última de las niñas estaba esperando que la recojan y todos estaban sentados y hablando en la sala de estar tomando café. Él ahora necesitaba estar solo.

Estaba encontrando que la continua compañía estaba empezando a desgastarlo. Después de estar por tanto tiempo aislado, se estaba sintiendo atosigado y necesitaba recuperar algo de espacio. El día había transcurrido mejor de lo que había esperado y sentía que de verdad había por fin logrado algo. No sabía cuánto tiempo iba a durar la sensación ya que la estaba sintiendo desaparecer bajo la urgencia de irse y buscar el santuario de su propia casa.

Se sintió sorprendido y algo molesto al encontrar que Edward se encontraba parada allí, mirando hacia las estrellas con un extraño rostro en blanco. Ella no se movió cuando la puerta se cerró detrás de él ni tampoco giró cuando sus pasos hicieron eco a través de los adoquines de cemento. Él se dio cuenta de que ella estaba tan perdida en sus pensamientos que no se había percatado que se encontraba allí.

Su cabello todavía se encontraba suelto y la corona yacía olvidada en su cabeza. Había pedido prestado un abrigo y lo tenía envuelto por el frío. Tenía sus brazos cruzados y sus dedos enguantados estaban haciendo un flojo agarre a sus codos.

Él la observó por un momento y ella permaneció ajena a su presencia. Ella lo había hecho perder varias veces el balance el día de hoy. Con su sonrisa y carcajadas y con sus represalias ante sus burlas. Pero más que nada con sus palabras hacia Elysia. Él no se había dado cuenta de que sus acciones podían ser vistas de esa manera. Él había hecho lo que tenía que hacer, pensando en que podía lograr su objetivo y obtener venganza, olvidando a todos los demás, como Maes y su equipo, quienes habían invertido tanto en él. Ellos siempre lo habían apoyado, lo habían arriesgado todo por él. Se volvió a sentir culpable al haberles perdido de vista. Con razón Ed lo había golpeado.

No había logrado completamente su objetivo sino más bien lo había terminado como en los viejos tiempos. El hecho de que otras personas hubieran propuesto los cambios que él había querido poner había sido el punto más doloroso y él lo había dejado crecer y hacerse una ligera úlcera. Ése era uno de los tantos pensamientos que podía escoger y sacar en esas noches cuando odiaba a todo y a todos, y especialmente a él mismo.

Roy se dio cuenta de que si estuviese aquí, Maes lo hubiera agarrado a golpes. Maes no le hubiera permitido entrar en tal estado de aislamiento. Maes lo hubiese sacado a rastras de allí. Él había sido alguien que le gritaba y lo mantenía en el camino recto, alguien con quien siempre había contado para que le dijera la verdad y nunca lo había dejado que se le subieran los humos y junto con todo ello le había ofrecido una amistad incondicional. Él nunca había estado así de cerca de ninguno de los otros miembros de su grupo. Incluso de Riza, y él la había conocido por más tiempo que a los demás, pero sabía que ésa fue una decisión consciente por parte de ella debido a su promesa de protegerlo.

Él _había_ terminado lo que ambos habían iniciado todos esos años atrás en esa pequeña habitación, sólo que no en la forma en la que habían planeado, y Maes habría sido el primero en aceptarlo. Tal vez él también debería de aceptarlo. Después de todo, parecía que él era el único que todavía se aferraba a ello.

Roy soltó lentamente su respiración. Se sentía como si estuviera perdiendo a Maes otra vez.

Se volvió ligeramente y vio que Edward aún se encontraba parada allí. La observó mientras suspiraba y parpadeaba, su rostro perdía su vacío y el cansancio se apoderaba de ella. Ella cerró los ojos y dejó que su cabeza se moviera en un pequeño círculo antes de volver a abrir sus ojos. Pareció un poco sorprendida al verlo allí.

"¿Qué haces aquí?" Preguntó ella.

"Sólo pensando, Edward. Y parece que tú estabas haciendo algo parecido." Dijo Roy con voz calmada.

Ella torció levemente sus labios y miró a través del patio. Sin ningún preámbulo dijo en voz baja.

"Mañana le voy a decir a Al."

"¿Tienes tu prueba?"

"No, no existe ninguna prueba absoluta." Suspiró ella. "Pero partimos hacia Resembool pasado mañana. Tengo que decírselo antes de irnos y no pienso decírselo en el tren."

"¿Cómo crees que lo va a tomar?" Preguntó Roy con curiosidad.

"No tengo idea, pero no puedo dilatarlo por más tiempo. Y eso él también lo sabe." Dijo ella de manera pausada. "Él estaba pensando en eso hace un rato cuando empezó a quedarse callado."

Ambos permanecieron allí en silencio por un rato. Edward sintió una extraña sensación de compañerismo con Mustang. Estaba encontrando que él era una de las pocas personas que entendería lo que le dijera. No tenía que cuidar sus palabras con él. Podía ser tan infantil e irritante como lo había sido alguna vez y aún así ahora existía una cierta paridad entre ellos, una sensación de similitud. Lo de hoy no pudo haber sido fácil para él y ella sabía que realmente no había ayudado en ninguna forma, y aún así, ambos podían estar parados aquí ahora y sentirse cómodos con el otro. Jamás había pensado que alguna vez se sentiría cómoda en su presencia.

"Buenas noches, Pétalo de Acero," la ligera burla en las palabras de Mustang rompió su aturdimiento y le lanzó una mirada asesina.

"No empieces de nuevo con eso, Mustang." Dijo ella amenazante.

Él se acercó y delicadamente tomó la corona de su cabello y se la depositó en las manos. "Es difícil resistirse cuando estás con esto, Edward." Él sonrió y la dejó allí parada mientras regresaba al interior de la casa.

Ella lo observó irse y luego miró hacia las flores. Sonrió en forma sarcástica y luego sacudió su cabeza levemente a un lado y al otro mientras reía con suavidad. "Ese condenado hombre."

* * *

Riza se quedó para ayudar a Gracia con la limpieza. Habían ahuyentado a Ed y a Al para que se vayan a casa luego de que éstos se habían ofrecido a ayudar, pero Gracia les había dicho que ya habían hecho suficiente, y además era el cumpleaños de Ed. Hoy ella no debía de hacer quehaceres domésticos.

Ambas se pararon en la ahora reluciente cocina y se sonrieron la una a la otra. Gracia puso la tetera a calentar y se sentaron, charlando de naderías mientras esperaban. La charla pasó del éxito de la fiesta, seguido de la reciente discrepancia entre Roy y Edward y luego dirigiéndose hacia otros asuntos militares. Gracia hizo el té y ambas lo tomaron lentamente sintiéndose muy contentas.

"¿Ya escogiste tu vestido?" Preguntó Gracia durante uno de los puntos de conversación.

"Sí, lo encontré en esa pequeña tienda, Anderson's, creo que es el indicado." Replicó Riza y Gracia asintió.

"Sí, conozco el lugar. Allí tienen algunos vestidos muy hermosos."

"Sí, tenían un par que de veras me gustaron."

"Quizás deberías de llevar a Edward allá cuando regrese." Dijo Gracia casualmente y luego sonrió ante los agrandadísimos ojos de Riza. "Bueno, ella va a ir, ¿no es así?"

Riza parpadeó. "Tienes razón." Dijo despacio. "Nunca pensé en eso. Edward siempre fue demasiado joven y además todos estábamos apostados en el Comando Oriental. Y Al nunca fue, él siempre parecía estar viajando por aquí y por allá." Riza dejó escapar su respiración. "Ella no va a querer ir."

"Pero es obligatorio si estás aquí."

"Lo sé y no hay planes para enviarla a otro puesto." Riza miró a Gracia. "Edward odia la atención pública y las recepciones oficiales y esto involucra a ambas. Ella no va a estar feliz con todo esto."

"Yo no le diría nada hasta que regrese de Resembool." Sugirió Gracia.

"Si supiera que puedo salirme con la mía, no se lo diría hasta una hora antes de que empiece y luego la forzaría a alistarse y asistir a punta de pistola." Declaró Riza.

"¿Asistir a qué, nena?" Preguntó Jean mientras entraba a la cocina luego de despertarse de su ligera siesta en el cuarto contiguo.

"Al Desfile y al Baile del mes entrante." Respondió Riza.

Él frunció el ceño. "¿Y qué tiene que ver con estar a punta de pistola?" Preguntó él.

"Estábamos hablando acerca de que Edward iba a asistir este año."

Los ojos de Jean se agrandaron. "A la Jefa le va a dar un ataque." (2)

* * *

"Necesitamos hablar, Al." Dijo Edward lentamente mientras levantaba del piso otra pila de libros.

Ambos se encontraban en su pequeño cuarto en la Biblioteca limpiando el desorden de seis semanas de investigación. Los libros necesitaban ser clasificados y colocados de regreso en sus estantes, los papeles tenían que ser organizados y se tenía que recoger la basura. Habían empezado temprano y a pesar de los montones de libros y papeles que aún quedaban, ellos habían logrado ordenar ya una gran cantidad. Pero los dos habían estado preocupados y ambos sabían el por qué.

"Lo sé, Edward." Replicó Al mientras ponía un montón de papeles dentro de un fólder.

Ed se paró cerca de la mesa y miró a su hermano. Éste evitaba sus ojos y lucía tenso mientras aparentaba estar estudiando una hoja de papel.

"Sabes lo que voy a decir Al." Dijo ella.

"Entonces por qué decirlo. Sólo arreglémoslo."

"No tiene arreglo, Hermano." Le dijo Edward con firmeza.

"No te creo, Ed. Tiene que ser reversible. ¡No voy a dejar que te quedes así por un error mío!" Al casi le lanza una mirada asesina a su hermana.

"No cometiste ningún error Al." Ed hizo una pausa. "Esto no es tu culpa."

"¡Era _mi_ círculo de transmutación, _mis_ cálculos, Ed! ¡Eso lo convierte en _mi_ responsabilidad. _Mi_ culpa!" Al estampó sus manos sobre la mesa. "Voy a arreglar esto Edward." Dijo con voz decidida.

"No, Alphonse. ¡No voy a dejar que desperdicies tu vida tratando de encontrar algo que no existe!"

"¿Cómo sabes que no existe? ¿Piensas que éste es el único lugar dónde encontrar respuestas, Ed? Yo fui a todos los lugares que pude cuando estaba investigando para buscar la manera de traerte de vuelta. ¡Yo iré de nuevo por todos esos lugares si tengo que hacerlo!"

"Eso es estúpido, Al. Estarás buscando durante años."

"Lo hice antes, lo puedo hacer de nuevo." Le dijo Al. "Voy a hacer esto, Ed. Tú _no_ puedes detenerme. Yo _voy_ a reparar mi error."

Ed suspiró y lo miró con una triste determinación en su rostro. "Entonces lo harás por tu cuenta, Hermano."

Al la miró con rostro aturdido. "¿Qué quieres decir, Ed? ¡Nosotros siempre hemos hecho las cosas juntos!"

"No esta vez, Al." Ed mantuvo sus ojos fijos en los de él. "No iré contigo esta vez."

"¡Pero tienes que hacerlo, Hermana! Entre ambos tenemos más oportunidad de encontrarlo." Protestó Al contra la terquedad que vio en los ojos de ella.

"No hay nada que encontrar, Al." Dijo Ed en definitiva.

"Te estás dando por vencida." Acusó él. "¡Ni siquiera vas a admitir que existe una posibilidad de arreglar esto!"

Los ojos de Ed se oscurecieron. "¡No me estoy dando por vencido, Al! ¡Yo jamás me he dado por vencido ante nada en mi vida y eso tú bien lo sabes! ¡Te estoy diciendo que esto _no_ se puede arreglar y que lo voy a sobrellevar!"

"¿Qué hubiese pasado si te hubiera dicho eso cuando me salvaste y me pusiste en esa armadura, Ed? ¿Hubieras escuchado?"

"Por supuesto que no, Al, pero esto es diferente."

"¡No es diferente, Edward! ¡Cometí un error y tengo que repararlo como lo hiciste conmigo!"

"¡Esto _es_ diferente, Alphonse! Éste es mi cuerpo, éste _soy_ yo. ¡No es que mi alma esté sujeta a un cuerpo de mujer por un error, Al!"

"¡Pero no deberías de ser mujer!"

"Lo que debería o no debería de ser no importa, Al. Tú lo has aceptado. Al parecer todos los demás también lo han hecho." Ella suspiró y dijo con suavidad. "Al, por favor, detén esto. Deja que termine ahora y que sigamos adelante como planeamos."

"No puedo Edward. Simplemente no puedo." Replicó Al con igual tono bajo.

Ed levantó un libro, lo mantuvo en su mano y soltó su respiración lentamente.

"Cuando intentamos traer a Mamá de regreso, el costo fue mi pierna y tú. Mi brazo fue sólo suficiente para traer tu alma de regreso. Cuando tú me trajiste de regreso, eso costó la Piedra y las almas de Liore, Ishbal y la tuya. Para traerte te regreso, me costó mi brazo, mi pierna y el exilio a un lugar en donde no existía la alquimia." Ella hizo una pausa. "Para traerme de regreso, no te costó nada pero en cambio yo gané una pierna y me volví mujer. No veo ninguna equivalencia justa en eso, ¿tú sí Al?" La voz de Ed era clara y ella lo miró fijamente.

Al permaneció en silencio y tuvo que agarrar fuerte la mesa cuando las palabras de ella hicieron eco en su interior.

"Por todas las veces que he estado en esa Puerta, por todos los años que he estudiado e investigado, nosotros _nunca_ entendimos los equilibrios, la manera cómo funciona la Equivalencia de Intercambio. Ésta mide y pesa las cosas en formas que nosotros _jamás_ entenderemos. No voy a arriesgarme a perderte de nuevo por algo que no puede cambiarse."

"¿Y si digo que yo sí estoy dispuesto a correr el riesgo?" Preguntó Al.

"Entonces estarías siendo un terco idiota." Replicó Ed. "Dijimos en nuestro camino hacia aquí que la decisión sería mía, y ya la he tomado."

"Bueno, pues no estoy de acuerdo con tu decisión."

"Sólo porque sigues pensando que cometiste un error, Al." Dijo Edward calmadamente.

"¡Y lo cometí!"

"No." Ed sacudió su cabeza. "No creo que lo hayas cometido. Pienso que lo hiciste brillantemente pero la Puerta tuvo diferentes equilibrios en mente."

"Puedo rehacer mi círculo y podemos hacer los ajustes para eso."

Ed estampó el libro sobre la mesa.

"¡Al! ¡Ya basta! No estás escuchando y sólo estás diciendo lo mismo una y otra vez." Caminó hacia él. "Eres un maldito terco, Alphonse Elric. No hay nada qué arreglar y ésta es la última vez que lo voy a decir."

"¡Ja! ¿Que soy terco? Tú eres tan igual de terca que yo." Dijo él mientras la miraba. Se paró allí, quedándose quieto y mirándola fijamente por un momento. "Si volviera a dibujar el círculo, tú no te pararías sobre él, no es cierto." Lo declaró en vez de preguntar.

"No."

"Si me marchara a investigar, no vendrías conmigo, o sí."

"No."

Al suspiró. "Sé que te veo como mi hermana, pero también te veo como mi hermano mayor. Es como si los dos ocuparan el mismo espacio. Yo sólo quiero que sea como era antes."

"Nunca va a ser como era antes, Al, tú lo sabes."

Ambos permanecieron quietos por un rato. Ed tenía la esperanza de que Al hubiera empezado a aceptarlo porque en realidad no quería lastimar a Al al rehusarse a estar con él. Pero sabía que tenía que ser firme con él o de otra forma lo volvería a perder. Al estaba luchando contra su orgullo, que todavía le decía que podía corregir su error, pero su lado lógico estaba considerando lo que Ed había dicho hacía un momento. Y él realmente no quería hacer esto sin ella a su lado.

Al clavó sus dedos en su cabello y gruñó. Ed lo miró, arqueando su ceja.

"¡No se suponía que sería así de complicado!" Se quejó él. "Se suponía que iríamos y lo arreglaríamos, no que tendríamos que considerar toda esta nueva situación."

Ed no pudo aguantarse, se rió ante el semblante de frustración en el rostro de su hermano. Se mordió el labio e intentó parar de reírse, pero eso no ocurrió, y siguió riéndose cuando Al se volteó hacia ella, no queriendo éste aunarse a la risa pero sintiendo que la respuesta tiraba de él.

"¡No le veo la gracia Hermana!" Trató de decir con voz severa pero no pudo, y lanzó sus manos rindiéndose.

Fue accidental, realmente lo fue. No fue su intención golpearla, pero cuando aventó su mano, ésta dio con un lado del rostro de Ed, el dorso de su mano llegó a alcanzar justo debajo del ojo, y la cabeza de ella se fue hacia atrás. Ambos se miraron fijamente y luego Al se agachó cuando Ed lanzó el primer puñetazo.

Al esquivó el puñetazo y estiró su brazo para bloquear el siguiente ataque de Ed, y Ed continuó, desplegándose hacia abajo para desde ahí, hacerle una barrida a sus piernas. Cuando cayó hacia atrás, él se inclinó hacia un costado y utilizó su mano para empujarse hacia arriba y levantarse rápidamente. Giró para estirar el brazo y cogerla de la muñeca ya que ella saltó para acercársele. Él jaló de la muñeca y ella aflojó el cuerpo, disminuyendo su resistencia, y el súbito peso lo hizo perder el balance. Esta vez, él se dejó caer e hizo una llave de tijera con sus piernas para atrapar los pies de ella.

Ella perdió el equilibrio y se resbaló. Fue entonces cuando la pelea realmente comenzó.

* * *

Roy Mustang no estaba haciendo su trabajo. Estaba mirando una carpeta abierta y tenía un bolígrafo en la mano, pero no había movido ni el lapicero ni la carpeta en casi treinta minutos. No notó la mirada que Hawkeye le daba de vez en cuando a través de su puerta abierta, ligeramente preocupada ante su falta de atención. No oyó el alboroto en la oficina cuando uno de los perros guardianes entró con su adiestrador para dejar un agradecimiento personalizado a Fuery por su ayuda del mes anterior. Los lloriqueos aterrorizados de Breda divirtieron a todos.

Él estaba pensando en Edward contándole a Al sobre la permanencia de su cambio y se preguntaba cómo estaría reaccionando Al ante eso. De hecho recordaba lo resuelto que había estado Al aquel día en su oficina y sabía que si Ed no convencía a Al, éste iba a presentarse en su oficina a demandar que se rompa su carta de renuncia. Era difícil saber qué hacer, pensaba. No pretendía interponerse entre dos Elric peleando. Podía ser cualquier cosa, menos un suicida.

Y si Al estaba decidido, ¿qué iba a hacer Ed? La reacción de ella ante el deseo de Al de investigar más a fondo era algo que él no podía juzgar. Esos dos eran tan unidos, siempre habían sido unidos. Era difícil imaginarse a Ed se rehusándose a apoyar a Al, pero si ella veía que su confesión lo haría pensar dos veces, entonces Al la vería rehusándose a ayudarlo. Hace cuatro años, Ed nunca hubiera pensado en ello. Pero esta madura Edward era diferente, ella había vivido experiencias que la habían cambiado y Roy ya no podía predecir cómo iba a reaccionar.

Aún cuando él ahora entendía y conocía algo de lo que le había pasado, ella todavía lo tenía perturbado. Ayer había visto su cambio de adulta a mocosa y de mocosa de nuevo a adulta. Se estaba volviendo fastidioso, pensó, encontrándose tan a menudo pensando en ella.

Se preguntó si debía de ir a ver cómo estaban los hermanos.

* * *

Edward y Alphonse Elric miraron la habitación y respiraron hondo al unísono.

"Creo que esto realmente necesita una limpieza, Hermana." Dijo Al.

"Definitivamente." Afirmó Ed. "Lo último que necesitamos es que alguien vea todo esto." Y ella casi como que esperaba que Mustang entrara con su sonrisa socarrona y sus comentarios pedantes. Él siempre había tenido esa habilidad de aparecerse cuando menos lo esperaba. Ella casi se sintió desilusionada cuando no apareció.

La habitación era un caos. La mesa se había partido en dos cuando Edward había aterrizado sobre ella y las sillas estaban en varias piezas sueltas por toda la habitación. Los papeles estaban desparramados por doquier y sólo unos cuantos libros habían sufrido, por los cuales ambos hicieron una mueca y los repararon rápidamente. Habían marcas en las paredes en donde el automail de Ed las había despedazado. Varias manchas de sangre marcaban el piso.

"Entonces, ¿al final quién termina poniéndose el uniforme?" Preguntó Ed mientras aplaudía para reparar una silla.

"Creo que es un empate, Hermana." Respondió Al mientras ordenaba otra página de notas.

Ambos se habían encontrado más igualados de lo que jamás habían estado antes. Al había perdido su ventaja en velocidad porque ahora tenía que esperar esos vitales milisegundos para que los nervios le dijeran a los músculos qué hacer en vez de sólo reaccionar instantáneamente como lo había hecho dentro de la armadura. Ed había ganado velocidad porque ahora tenía sólo un miembro de automail y su nuevo cuerpo no era tan pesado como lo había sido antes. Edward no había podido practicar lucha durante los pasados cuatro años, y Al ya no había tenido con quién practicarla. Ed había encontrado que ahora tenía que ser más cuidadosa porque su automail ya no rebotaba más sobre ninguna armadura.

Ed podia sentir su labio hinchado y sabía que tenía un moretón debajo de un ojo y un corte encima del otro. Había un moretón alrededor de su muñeca y podía sentir un punto que le dolía a lo largo de su espalda baja y otro encima de su rodilla. Al no lucía mejor. Él iba a tener un lindo ojo morado y había un raspón a lo largo de su mejilla que desaparecía en el interior de su cabello. Un moretón justo le estaba empezando a aparecer en su mandíbula y estaba cojeando levemente.

"¿Cómo vamos a explicar esto, Hermana?" Preguntó él mientras se estiraba y hacía una mueca de dolor cuando los músculos de su estómago protestaron. "Antes nunca solíamos lastimarnos tanto."

Ed rió. "Eso es porque antes tú nunca te magullabas. Y estamos fuera de práctica. La Maestra estaría muy molesta. Nosotros solíamos hacerlo mucho mejor."

"Tendremos que practicar lucha mientras estemos en Resembool." Dijo Al.

"Winry nos va a matar." Gruñó Ed.

"Y la Abuela no va a estar tan feliz de que no hayamos esperado hasta después de tu chequeo para practicar lucha." Apuntó Al.

Ed rodó su hombro derecho y estiró su brazo, manipulando sus dedos. "Está bien, no tiene ningún daño."

Ambos trabajaron rápidamente y dejaron la habitación limpia y ordenada. El mobiliario fue regresado a la normalidad y arrastraron el sofá, regresándolo a su habitación original. Los libros fueron apilados sobre un par de carritos rodantes que Al había tomado prestado del personal. Ed se echó el largo abrigo sobre los hombros y separó las notas que se iba a llevar con ella. Había una sección segura en la biblioteca en donde los Alquimistas Estatales podían dejar sus papeles e investigaciones vigentes. Ed planeaba dejar algunas de sus notas de investigación allí, pero no las que contenían los detalles del círculo de transmutación y de la transmutación humana.

"Oye Al." Dijo Ed súbitamente.

"¿Qué, Hermana?"

"Estaba pensando. Mañana partimos. ¿Quisieras divertirte un poco antes de irnos?" Ella le sonrió ampliamente y él vio el destello en sus ojos.

"¿Qué tienes en mente, Hermana?"

* * *

Era temprano de la mañana siguiente cuando el sargento de la recepción levantó la mirada ante el sonido de botas entrando al vestíbulo.

Dos soldados vestidos de azul aparecieron con uniforme completo. Un soldado alto y con cabello rubio oscuro, la otra más baja y con cabello rubio dorado. Ambos llevaban cadenas de relojes de plata a la altura de sus caderas. Ambos lucían ligeramente peor por estar adornados con variados moretones en sus rostros. La Teniente Coronel le resultaba familiar al sargento pero no podía recordar de dónde hasta que miró al Mayor y reconoció a Alphonse Elric. Les hizo un rápido saludo militar y ambos asintieron al momento que desfilaron por su costado.

* * *

La oficina externa del General de Brigada Mustang estaba disfrutando de su habitual inicio lento del día. El café estaba hecho y ya se habían cubierto los últimos chismes y se habían distribuido las asignaciones de los deberes. Era la rutina habitual y ellos se relajaron en el inicio de un día como tantos. El General de Brigada se encontraba seguro en su oficina con la primera pila de interminables carpetas que circulaban por su escritorio.

El sonido de botas en el corredor pasó desapercibido hasta que los dos uniformados Elric entraron en la oficina. Los recibieron resoplidos, gritos ahogados y conmoción mientras marchaban derechito hacia la oficina de Mustang. Todos ellos se pusieron de pie y se apresuraron a posicionarse en la entrada de la puerta.

El General de Brigada Roy Mustang levantó la mirada y el bolígrafo se le cayó de la mano ante el panorama de ambos Elric vestidos con uniforme completo haciéndole un saludo militar.

"Teniente Coronel Elric reportándose antes de partir por licencia, Señor."

"Mayor Elric reportándose para confirmar la aceptación de mi renuncia, Señor."

Cómo ambos podían mantener sus rostros serios, Roy no lo sabía. Pero había un definitivo destello en sus ojos. Los moretones y marcas en sus rostros le decían de alguna forma cómo había transcurrido su discusión de ayer. El hecho de que estén parados aquí retándolo con sus posturas y queriendo iniciar algo le dijeron cómo ésta había terminado. Sonrió socarronamente y se reclinó en su silla.

"Teniente Coronel, estoy seguro de que usted será muy puntual en regresar en exactamente dos semanas para asumir sus obligaciones. Yo espero verla aquí, con uniforme completo, a las ocho de la mañana, ¿Está claro?"

"Sí Señor." Ed hizo un saludo militar y le sonrió socarronamente.

"Mayor, su renuncia es aceptada y esto lo hago con sumo pesar." Expuso de manera formal y observó impasible cómo Al colocaba su reloj sobre el escritorio. Ed se mordió el labio cuando vio que la mano de Al tembló ligeramente.

Mustang se puso de pie y le hizo un saludo militar a Al, y hubo un crujir en la puerta cuando los otros entraron y también le hicieron un saludo militar. Al los miró a todos y tuvo que parpadear. No había pensado que fuera tan difícil dejarlos. Mustang rodeó su escritorio y le dio un apretón de manos y Havoc encabezó a los demás. Hawkeye lo abrazó y Breda de dio una palmada en la espalda. Fuery parecía molesto pero sonrió y le dio un apretón de manos después de Falman.

Edward retrocedió sigilosamente y observó. Sugerir ponerse sus uniformes y hacer esto sólo había sido una forma de divertirse un poco, pero ahora se alegraba de haberlo también convencido de tomar el último tren. Él necesitaba poder decir adiós y tomarse todo el tiempo del mundo haciéndolo.

"Vamos a extrañarlo." Dijo Mustang en voz baja desde su costado y ella sonrió mientras asentía. Ella tenía dos semanas antes de que también le estuviera diciendo adiós.

"Veo que la discusión de ayer estuvo… animada." Ella oyó la pregunta no formulada en la voz de él.

"En realidad esto sucedió después, Mustang." Dijo ella.

"Estamos yendo al salón comedor para una última comida, ¿vienes Ed? ¿Jefe? Ella miró a Al y lo vio siendo arrastrado fuera de la oficina por Breda. Ella sonrió ampliamente ante sus solicitudes de ayuda y asintió.

"Seguro, Havoc. Ahora voy." Ella los observó salir pero cuando Mustang se movió le cogió la manga.

Él se volteó con la ceja arqueada.

"¿Qué sucede Ed?"

"Quiero hacer algo para Al." Ella lucía ligeramente vacilante.

"¿Exactamente qué tienes en mente, Edward?" Preguntó él.

* * *

Al miró alrededor buscando a su hermana mientras todos se sentaban en una mesa en el comedor. No pudo ver ni a ella ni al General de Brigada. Se imaginó que ella estaba teniendo que explicar por qué ambos tenían moretones. Havoc y Breda ya le estaban molestando pidiéndole más detalles en vez de aceptar su simple explicación de que ayer habían practicado lucha. Su mandíbula todavía le dolía un poco y su ojo estaba respetablemente hinchado y colorido. Iba a demorar un poco para que desaparezca y no pensaba que Winry vaya a estar muy impresionada con él cuando la vea dentro de tres días.

Estaba disfrutando el estar sentado allí con todos ellos. Cuando Ed le había hablado de ponerse su uniforme como una manera de celebrar su último día y lo había llevado a estar de acuerdo en tomar el último tren había tenido sus dudas. Pero ahora se alegraba de haberlo hecho, porque iba a extrañar a toda esta gente. A todos sus amigos. Él y Winry vendrían a visitar a menudo porque Ed estaría aquí y también sabía que iba a telefonearles. Pero eso no era lo mismo que verlos todos los días. Este lugar había sido su hogar, estas personas eran su familia.

Una ola de susurros se elevó cuando Edward y el General de Brigada entraron en el comedor. Al levantó la mirada y captó el breve ceño que cruzó por el rostro de ella antes de volverse inexpresiva. Mustang simplemente los ignoró y enfocó su atención en su gente y caminó con calma a través de los cuchicheos.

"Al final todo eso va a desaparecer, Al." Murmuró Havoc a su costado.

"¿Desaparecerá? Pues parece estar tomando mucho tiempo." Replicó Al.

"Bueno, probablemente no ayude el que ella esté entrando con Mustang y que tenga todos esos moretones." Dijo Havoc alegremente y sonrió cuando Al gruñó. "Está bien, Al. Creo que tu ojo morado es más impresionante, en serio."

Ni bien Mustang y Ed se sentaron en la mesa, empezó una completa lista de 'recuerdas cuando' y Ed oyó muchas historias acerca de lo que su hermano había hecho en el transcurso de los últimos cuatro años. Al a menudo escondía su rostro a medida que las historias se volvían densas y rápidas. Ed rió y sintió una profunda alegría de que Al hubiera encontrado un refugio mientras ella había estado lejos.

Cuando las historias disminuyeron, Ed y Roy intercambiaron rápidas miradas y asintieron, y él golpeó la mesa discretamente para captar la atención de todos.

"Alphonse. Todos vamos a extrañarte. Has sido una parte central de nuestras vidas por un largo tiempo y sabemos que siempre lo serás." Empezó Mustang y Al lo miró con ojos abiertísimos. "Nos has ayudado de tantas formas durante tu tiempo de servicio al Estado y estamos muy agradecidos por todo lo que has hecho por nosotros, especialmente yo. Aunque ya no seas parte de la milicia, siempre serás parte de nosotros."

Edward se puso de pie y caminó alrededor de la mesa, sacando una pequeña caja del bolsillo de su pantalón. Ella le sonrió mientras le hacía un saludo militar y colocó la caja sobre la mesa frente a él. Al la miró con recelo en su rostro y le dio un cuidadoso golpecito a la caja. Sonrió cuando vio que los ojos de ella se achicaban con irritación.

"Como si fuese a hacer algo así ahora, Al." Musitó ella y todos les sonrieron ampliamente a los dos. "Sólo ábrela, Hermano."

Al levantó la tapa, y posado sobre un cuadrado de terciopelo estaba su reloj de plata. Miró a Ed y luego a Mustang, quien le hizo un gesto afirmativo con su cabeza.

"Sí, Al, sé que todos los relojes deben de retornarse. Pero sé cuánto significa para ti." La regla era que todos los relojes se entregasen a la renuncia de un Alquimista. Ya que ellos eran usados para identificar Alquimistas Estatales, su uso estaba estrictamente controlado. Sería muy fácil para cualquiera utilizar uno para adquirir fondos o materiales de manera ilegal. Mostrar el reloj era considerado prueba suficiente de legitimidad, no existían mayores revisiones de verificación hasta que no se recibiera un reclamo o discrepancia en el Cuartel General. El que Al lo volviera a recibir era signo de una gran confianza por parte de Mustang.

Al lo sacó de la caja y lo abrió. Se le cortó la respiración. En la parte interna de la tapa habían palabras grabadas.

"_Alphonse Elric,  
Alquimista Estatal,  
Mayor, ret.  
__Hermano."_

Miró a Edward. Podía reconocer su letra dondequiera. El reloj cayó de sus sueltos dedos y él se puso de pie y la abrazó con fuerza. Ella pudo sentirlo sacudiéndose mientras envolvía sus brazos alrededor de él. Tuvo que parpadear unas cuantas veces mientas miraba por encima del hombro de él y se encontraba con la mirada de Mustang.

"Gracias," articuló ella en silencio. Él sonrió.

Mientras ella abrazaba a Al, Hawkeye tomó el reloj y leyó el grabado antes de pasárselo a Jean. Fue yendo por toda la mesa. Cuando Al finalmente se soltó, se encontró con un grupo de rostros sonrientes que lo hizo tragar saliva.

"Yo… yo quiero agradecerles a todos… por todo lo que hicieron por mí…" Al parpadeó fuerte y Ed puso su mano izquierda en el brazo de él. Éste le sonrió antes de proseguir. "Ustedes me conocieron cuando yo estaba… cuando era sólo una armadura. Ustedes nos ayudaron tanto y cuando… cuando regresé… hicieron todo lo que pudieron por volverme a ayudar. Jamás dudaron de mí, ustedes fueron, son la familia que siempre quise." Hizo una pausa y volvió a parpadear fuerte. "Y todos están invitados a mi boda." Terminó en loca y nerviosa prisa, temiendo llorar en frente de todos ellos.

Todos rieron ante sus últimas palabras y se pusieron de pie mientras levantaban sus tazas en alto.

"¡Alphonse!" Dijeron todos juntos.

* * *

Pasó otra hora antes de que la improvisada fiesta empezara a llegar a su fin y de que Hawkeye empezara a mirar el reloj de la pared. Era bastante anormal para la totalidad de la oficina el estar ausente de sus deberes, sin importar cuán buena fuera la razón.

Edward se puso de pie.

"Sé que se hace tarde y que tenemos que tomar el tren y que todos tienen trabajos pendientes" y le sonrió socarronamente a Mustang cuando lo dijo. "Pero hay una cosa más que quisiera que todos vean antes de irnos. Todos síganme."

Edward dejó el comedor y salió por las puertas laterales hacia el patio. En donde una vez se había erigido la estatua conmemorativa del Alquimista de Acero, ahora había otra estatua. Ésta también tenía a un Alquimista de Acero de bronce pero detrás de éste se encontraba la alta armadura de su hermano.

Hubo silencio mientras ellos se acercaban.

"_Dedicado a la memoria del Mayor Edward Elric, El Alquimista de Acero.  
El Alquimista Estatal más Joven. Héroe del Pueblo.  
Para su hermano, Mayor Alphonse Elric, Alquimista Estatal ret._

_La razón de todo."  
_

Havoc leyó las palabras en voz alta y su voz fue desacostumbradamente delicada.

"Tú siempre fuiste mi razón de todo, Al." Habló suavemente Edward en el silencio. "Y todos deberían de saberlo."

Tomó unos momentos antes de que escucharan a Al contestar.

"Eres una idiota sentimental Hermana, y te quiero."

* * *

Hubo poco espacio para el sentimentalismo un par de horas después cuando la oficina entera renunció a trabajar y los escoltaron a la estación de trenes. Gracia y Elysia aparecieron, con pie de manzana, y Schieska también se presentó para verlos partir. Fue una multitud que reía a carcajadas la que logró llegar al tren con todo su equipaje. Ellos habían logrado obtener suficientes cosas extras que requirieron que cada uno necesitara una maleta extra.

Abrazos y besos estuvieron por doquier y algunos ojos brillaron con lágrimas no derramadas. Al fue el centro de la mayor parte de la atención porque ellos sabían que pasaría algún tiempo antes de volverlo a ver. Havoc y Breda lograron algunas apuestas sobre cómo iba a reaccionar Winry cuando viera sus caras y cuánto tiempo le tomaría a Al para proponerle matrimonio ahora que los había invitado a la todavía inexistente boda.

"Alphonse estaba en lo cierto." Dijo una profunda voz y Ed levantó la vista para encontrarse con la divertida mirada de Roy. "Eres una idiota sentimental, Edward."

Ed le sonrió. "Eso es mejor que ser sólo un idiota."

Roy rió ligeramente. "Y yo digo con toda autoridad que soy un 'maldito' idiota. Lo cual espero sea mejor que sólo un idiota."

Edward rió. "Todavía tienes esperanzas, Mustang." Miró más allá hacia Al y vio que Elysia le jalaba del cabello. Se perdió el leve ensanchamiento del ojo de Roy y su voz decayó ligeramente cuando continuó. "Y lo de antes era en serio, Mustang. Gracias por ayudarme a hacer eso para Al. Sé que no es lo que generalmente se hace."

"Siempre pueden haber excepciones, aunque de haber sido alguien distinto de Al, dudo que lo hubiera considerado." Replicó Roy en voz baja. Ella asintió ante la confesión, entendiéndolo perfectamente. Al jamás abusaría del privilegio de tener un reloj ahora que estaba oficialmente de baja.

Ambos permanecieron allí y observaron a Al que era abrazado por Schieska y le daba un libro para el camino. Elysia continuaba jalándolo esperando a que la levantara para otro abrazo. Al se había convertido ahora en su persona favorita para abrazar principalmente porque él se mantenía abrazándola por mucho tiempo después de que los otros se cansaran del juego.

Sonó el silbato y empezaron las llamadas para abordar, y la plataforma estalló en fervorosa marcha cuando la gente empezó a apresurarse y a moverse a empujones para llegar a sus asientos. Se inició una nueva y final ronda de abrazos y adioses para Al. Ed se acercó para despedirse temporalmente, sabiendo que los vería a todos en dos semanas.

Vinieron más llamadas de abordaje mientras Al abrazaba a todos los que podía, hasta a Fuery, para diversión de sus camaradas. Al empezó a aproximarse poco a poco hacia los peldaños y el grupo fue con él, Elysia estaba colgada de su mano intentando volverlo a jalar.

Llegó la última llamada y Al finalmente logró hacer que Elysia lo soltara y subió los peldaños. Ed rió y luego tropezó cuando perdió el paso. Una fuerte mano la tomó de su brazo derecho y la enderezó, y ella sintió el calor del pecho de alguien en su espalda.

"Cuidate, Edward." Dijo la voz de Roy cerca de su oído, e inesperadamente ella tembló.

"Siempre, Mustang." Dijo ella automáticamente y luego sintió que la mano de él se encuadraba en el centro de su espalda mientras la empujaba hacia arriba de los peldaños. Ella frunció el ceño ligeramente y captó la mirada de desconcierto en él, y luego su rostro se despejó cuando vio que Al la miraba. Ella le sonrió y luego se volteó para despedirse de todos con la mano.

El silbido del tren resonó por toda la estación, haciendo un fuerte eco y cortando los últimos 'adiós' y 'cuidense'.

Cuando el tren empezó a ponerse en marcha, ellos permanecieron en la puerta y les hicieron un saludo militar a sus amigos antes de cerrarla.

Mustang y los demás observaron hasta que el tren desapareció.

* * *

**Nota de la Traductora:**

**_haganenocutie94_ hizo un dibujo de la escena de Ed y Roy con las coronas de flores. Ella lo hizo para el fic original y le agradezco que me haya dado el permiso para publicarlo. Pueden buscarlo en mi profile. Si tienen dificultad para verlo no duden en contactarme.**

(1) Pétalo de Acero: Le cae a pelo la sugerencia que hizo Maki Nirnaeth para el cap. 9, por eso coloco su acertada recomendación y no 'Fullpetal'.

(2) Ya que se sabe que Ed va a quedar como mujer, decidí que para cuando se dirijan a ella le digan 'Jefa'. Es que en el fic en inglés, a Roy le dicen 'Chief' y a Ed 'Boss', ambos significan lo mismo en español y no pude encontrar un sinónimo acorde. Ahora son 'el Jefe' y 'la Jefa'.

Ahora miren los que les dejó Silken:

**Shiji: **Thank you… there's always something more to Ed and Roy that just makes them great to write  
silken :)  
_Gracias… siempre hay algo más en Ed y Roy que hace fabuloso escribir sobre ellos  
silken :)_

**marieluchis: **Thank you… ahh, there's still plenty more to come…  
silken :)  
_Gracias… ahh, todavía hay mucho por venir más adelante…  
silken :)  
__Nota de MaryLover: Creo que ahora me demoré más de la cuenta…_

**Perla: **Thank you… and I hope your fic goes well… its always fun giving Ed and Roy depth, there is just so much to them…  
silken :)  
_Gracias… y espero que le vaya bien a tu fic… siempre es divertido darles profundidad a Ed y Roy, hay tanto dentro de ellos…  
silken :)  
__Nota de MaryLover: ¿Tienes cuenta en este site? Digo, si estás escribiendo un fic de pronto te leo. Y en cuanto a la otra traducción, anda y mira si la encuentras, hay toda una historia detrás… XD_

**Martha V y D. Wigworthy: **Thank you… lol, kids can be the most horrible things there are… I still debate about actually admitting to my two…lol  
silken :)  
_Gracias… lol, los niños siempre son las cosas más horribles que existen… todavía me debato sobre admitir lo mismo sobre mis dos niños…lol  
silken :)  
__Nota de MaryLover: Ahora no me maten por mi tardanza, no olviden que si me muero se quedan sin traducción XD_

**ElikaJenMorgon: **Thank you… really pleased you're enjoying this monster and I hope it continues to please… Mary is doing a wonderful job with it…  
silken :)  
_Gracias… estoy muy contenta de que estés disfrutando del monstruo y espero que continúes así… Mary está haciendo un maravilloso trabajo con él…  
silken :)_

**Ierelin: **Thank you… yes, FemEd can be disconcerting but as long as Ed is still Ed then its easier to read…which is why I am trying to keep his character as intact as possible… Glad you're enjoying Mary's work, she is a brilliant translator and I am more than grateful to what she does… and I know how much it embarrasses her when I say so…lol  
silken :  
_Gracias… sí, FemEd puede ser desconcertante pero mientras Ed siga siendo Ed entonces es más fácil de leer… lo cual es la razón por la que intento mantener el personaje lo más intacto posible… Me alegra que estés disfrutando del trabajo de Mary, ella es una brillante traductora y estoy más que agradecida por lo que hace… y sé cuánto le avergüenza cuando lo digo…lol  
silken :)_

**Rianne Black: **Thank you… and Mary deserves all the stars she can get… I think she does a brilliant job and I'm glad you agree… I really hope this monster of mine and mary's treatment of it keeps on pleasing you…  
silken :)  
_Gracias… y Mary se merece todas las estrellas que pueda… pienso que ella hace un trabajo brillante y me alegra que estés de acuerdo… espero realmente que este monstruo mío y el trato que Mary le da siga gustándote…  
silken :)_

**shao-kino: **Thank you… yes, the chapters are getting longer…character development, especially Ed and Roy, started taking me over a bit at this point and it was good to see them grow … its what makes it fun to write… that and some nice old-fashioning Ed and Roy arguing…lol  
silken :)  
_Gracias… sí, los capítulos se están haciendo más largos… el desarrollo de los personajes, especialmente Ed y Roy, empezó a apoderarse de mí en este punto y fue bueno verlos madurar… eso es lo que hace divertido el escribir… eso y las lindas y tradicionales riñas entre Ed y Roy…lol  
silken :)_

**Maki Nirnaeth: **Thank you… lol, I hope the monster doesn't eat too much of you and keeps pleasing you as we go… because there is still plenty more to come…lol  
silken :)  
_Gracias… lol, espero que el monstruo no te devore tanto y continúe gustándote mientras continúe… porque aún hay muchas cosas más por venir…lol  
silken :)  
__Nota de MaryLover: Espero te haya gustado que haya puesto tu propuesta en este capítulo XD_

**kae chan: **Thank you… yes, there is always more to be found in Ed and Roy… there's so much back story - to Roy especially - that the first anime series skipped that I am kind of using without giving too much away for those that haven't read the manga… it gives Roy more depth and makes his suffering become more equal to Ed's because the anime always seemed to be biased Ed's way…  
silken :)  
_Gracias… sí, siempre hay más por encontrar en Ed y Roy… hay tanta historia sobre sus pasados – especialmente el de Roy- que el primer anime dejó de lado y como que la estoy usando sin revelar demasiado para aquellos que no han leído el manga… eso le da a Roy más profundidad y hace que su sufrimiento se iguale al de Ed porque el anime siempre parece estar sesgado hacia el lado de Ed…  
silken :)_

**miciel: **Thank you… lol, reading at work… I have been known to write at work…lol… I am glad you are enjoying my monster and Mary's awesome translation of it… and I'd love to be able to tell you all about Roy's changes, but Mary would edit me out…lol  
silken :)  
_Gracias… lol, leyendo en el trabajo… a mí me conocen por escribir durante el trabajo… lol… y me complace que te guste mi monstruo y la fabulosa traducción de Mary… y me gustaría contarte todo sobre los cambios en Roy, pero Mary lo editaría…lol  
silken :)_

**Kaguya-hime Shiro: **Thank you for such a lovely long review… Mary is good at them too…lol… so glad you're still enjoying and that the up-coming party answers any questions you have and that Mary would edit out if I answered them here…lol  
silken :)  
_Gracias por tan lindo y largo review… Mary también es buena en eso… lol… estoy muy contenta de que todavía lo disfrutes y de que la fiesta que se avecina va a contestar las preguntas que tienes y que Mary las editaría si te las contesto aquí…lol  
silken :)  
__Nota de MaryLover: Sorry por no haberte contestado este review :(_

**YUKI: **Thank you… I really appreciate you using English, I know it's not the easiest language there is, and I had no trouble understanding what you said… yes, I like the yaoi too, which is why I've tried to keep Ed's character as close as I can to his male one… it makes the gender change less of an issue I think…  
silken :)  
_Gracias… realmente aprecio que uses el Inglés, sé que no es el idioma más fácil que existe, y no tuve problemas en entender lo que dijiste… sí, a mí también me gusta el yaoi, lo cual es la razón por la traté de mantener a Ed dentro del personaje masculino lo más que pude… eso hace que el cambio de sexo no sea tanto problema, eso creo…  
silken :)  
__Nota de MaryLover: Bienvenida a Echoes Yuki!_

**Megumi Minami: **Thank you… am glad you're enjoying and I hope it continues to please…  
silken :  
_Gracias… estoy contenta de que lo disfrutes y espero que te continúe gustando…  
silken :)_

**Angel-Geminis: **Thank you… I had fun with this chapter... I like angsty Roy… Ed bounces, but Roy fights tooth and nail to get back up and never lets it show and I love that about him…  
silken :)  
_Gracias… me divertí con este capítulo… me gusta el Roy en angustia… Ed arremete, pero Roy pelea con uñas y dientes por regresar y no demostrarlo y eso me encanta de él…  
silken :)_

**NEKO RIZA MUSTANG:**Thank you… so glad you're enjoying… somehow I can't see Ed getting into facials…lol … female or not that would be too out of character for him…lol … and I think we all want to comfort an angsty Roy …lol  
silken :)  
_Gracias… estoy muy contenta de que lo disfrutes… de alguna forma no veo a Ed poniéndose cremas faciales…lol… sea mujer o no, eso estaría demasiado fuera de su personaje… lol… y todas queremos consolar a un Roy angustiado… lol  
silken :)_


	15. Propuestas

**Disclaimer: **Fullmetal Alchemist no me pertenece. Y ésta es una traducción del fic original escrito en inglés por la talentosa _**silkendreammaid**_**.**

Agradezco a Lady Seika Lerki por ayudarme revisando mi traducción.

Silken contestó a sus reviews… busquen el suyo al final del capítulo.

**xXx**

**AVISO DE LA TRADUCTORA:**

He actualizado mi profile con mi correo electrónico para quien quiera comunicarse conmigo (especialmente aquellos que firman como anónimos y no pueden enviar mensajes privados)

* * *

**Returning Echoes ****  
****(Ecos que Regresan)**

* * *

**Capítulo 15: Propuestas**

Edward Elric estiró su cuerpo mientras salía por el pórtico hacia la luz de las primeras horas de la mañana. Rodó sus hombros y sonrió cuando no sintió ninguna punzada proveniente del moretón en su espalda.

"Te ves mejor, Edward." Dijo Pinako desde su rincón en el pórtico. "Ya casi han desaparecido."

"Buenos días Abuela." Dijo Ed con una sonrisa. Hacía tres días que habían regresado y los moretones casi se habían ido. El ojo de Al era todavía el que peor lucía pero finalmente ya se estaba desvaneciendo.

La reacción de Winry por cómo habían lucido sus rostros había sido impresionante, pensó Ed con una sonrisa ante el recuerdo, mientras se reclinaba contra la baranda. De seguro sus gritos se habían escuchado hasta Central y Ed había aprendido nuevas maldiciones que ni siquiera había pensado que Winry entendía. Breda había ganado esa apuesta, pensó ella, cuando Winry le había lanzado una llave inglesa a Al antes de moverlo a empujones hacia el botiquín de primeros auxilios, dejando a Ed bajo la tierna merced de Pinako. Quien la había mirado con ojos severos.

"Espero que hayan tenido una buena razón, Edward."

"La tuvimos, Abuela." Había respondido Edward, sus ojos parpadeando levemente.

Pinako había asentido. "Bien." Y luego había llevado a Ed a la cocina donde había preparado café para las dos.

Winry había estado más repuesta cuando había regresado con un Al todo parchado, a pesar de las protestas de éste de que en realidad no necesitaba nada ya que estaba sanando muy bien.

Habían pasado la mayor parte del primer día hablando sobre las cosas que habían ocurrido en Central. Winry casi había estrangulado a Ed con su abrazo cuando Al le había mostrado su reloj y le había contado sobre la estatua. Rió con las identificaciones de perro que había recibido Ed y había insistido en que Ed las usara. Aceptó feliz la invitación para la próxima fiesta de cumpleaños de Elysia que la pequeña niña había insistido en enviársela.

Ya avanzada la tarde habían mirado el brazo de Ed y encontraron que estaba en buenas condiciones. Winry había hecho algunos ajustes menores y Ed había apretado sus dientes durante media hora cuando había pellizcado y jalado los nervios, probando las conexiones. Le había tomado a Ed otra media hora para recuperarse de los tics y espasmos.

Ed había logrado mantener ligera la conversación cuando les habían contado a la Abuela y a Winry que su cambio de sexo sería permanente. No había sido fácil de decirlo. Winry había abrazado fuertemente a Ed y le había susurrado lo mucho que lo lamentaba.

"_No hay nada de qué lamentarse, Winry," había contestado Ed. "Además, imagínate lo difícil que sería explicarle a todos si volviera a cambiar." Rió Ed levemente. "Ya todos me aceptan como mujer, hasta tú Winry."_

_Al había estado de acuerdo con Ed y ambos le habían sonreído a Winry, pero Pinako había notado la leve sombra en los ojos de Al y no se había perdido de la pequeña negación de cabeza que había transcurrido entre ambos._

Desde entonces no se había vuelto a mencionar el asunto. Ed y Al le habían traído un nuevo juego de llaves inglesas y ella había estado encantada. Eso la había distraído de hacer más preguntas. Ed le había sonreído a Al. Ella sabía que Al había logrado conseguir un juego de pijamas de seda de un intenso azul pero todavía se encontraba demasiado nervioso como para entregárselos a Winry.

Ed suspiró y miró hacia el valle. Había pensado que regresar aquí sería encontrar un lindo lugar de paz y quietud después de los dos últimos meses y de los altibajos en Central. Pero no lo sentía así. Encontraba que se sentía inquieta y no sabía el por qué. No podía ver cómo Al podía habituarse tan fácilmente y casi lo envidiaba.

Este lugar había sido donde había crecido, había sido su hogar incluso cuando se había rehusado a reconocerlo como tal. Pero ya no se sentía en casa. Cuando Al la había traído de regreso, había encontrado este lugar como un refugio para su ajuste inicial del estar de vuelta, del ser mujer. Le había resultado difícil partir, pero ahora le resultaba difícil quedarse. Lo que una vez había sido una vaga sensación ahora se había vuelto una certeza. Ella nunca podría establecerse aquí. Este lugar ya no era para ella. Había visto demasiado, había estado en demasiados lugares como para sentirse contenta permaneciendo aquí. Para visitar, sí. Para encontrar un lugar de respiro y familia, sí. Pero no para vivir.

"¿Pensamientos profundos, Ed?" La voz de Pinako rompió sus reflexiones.

"Bastante profundos, creo," respondió Ed de manera caprichosa.

"¿Alguna vez los vas a compartir?" Preguntó Pinako con verdadera curiosidad.

Ed rió suavemente. "Sólo contigo, Abuela." Los ojos dorados permanecieron mirando hacia la niebla de la mañana que permanecía como listones por el costado del valle. "Sabía desde antes de partir de aquí la última vez que no regresaría para quedarme, pero ahora lo _sé_." Tomó aire despacio. "Amo este lugar, pero ya no es para mí."

Pinako miró a Edward. Había pesar deslizándose por su rostro, como si estuviera viendo algo que pudo haber sido pero que ahora ya nunca sería. Había aceptación en su postura, relajada de algo de la tensión que Pinako había notado desde que habían llegado. Pinako había visto los cambios que habían traído los cuatro años fuera, pero ahora parecía haber algo más. Central había vuelto a cambiar a Edward.

"Al será feliz aquí. Lo voy a extrañar cuando me vaya. Nunca antes nos hemos separado voluntariamente como haremos ahora. La última vez no tuvimos alternativa. Pero me voy la próxima semana, y aunque sé que estará sólo a unos días de distancia, o sólo a una llamada de distancia, se siente como si nunca lo voy a volver a ver."

Pinako sonrió. "Eso es natural, Ed. Al y tú han sido inseparables desde el día en que él nació. Se conocen el uno al otro mejor de lo que se conocen a ustedes mismos. Y Al también te va a extrañar, eso lo sabes."

"Lo sé, pero ahora tiene a Winry y siempre ha sido de los que hacen amigos con facilidad, de los que se forjan su camino a pesar de todo. Él se va a establecer aquí como si nunca se hubiese ido. Y yo simplemente lo voy a extrañar."

"No le va a ser tan fácil como crees, Ed. Él va a dudar de sus decisiones, se va a preguntar y a preocupar por ti. Ha viajado tanto durante los últimos años, así que al principio no le será fácil permanecer en un lugar. Le tomará tiempo adaptarse y establecerse."

Ed rió de pronto y giró su cabeza para sonreírle a Pinako. "Bueno, entonces sólo le queda una semana para hacer la propuesta."

La mandíbula de Pinako cayó el suelo y sus ojos se agrandaron. "¿Qué acabas de decir, Edward?" Preguntó.

"Que tiene una semana para proponerle matrimonio a Winry." Ed volvió a reír.

"Será mejor que te expliques, Edward." Dijo Pinako con voz firme.

"Al estaba dando un pequeño discurso después de que le regresaron su reloj y estaba verdaderamente nervioso y lo terminó invitando a todos los presentes a su boda." Ed sonrió ampliamente mientras recordaba el semblante de shock casi cómico que cruzó por el rostro de Al después de darse cuenta de lo que había dicho. "Luego los chicos empezaron a hacer apuestas acerca del tiempo que le tomaría para hacer la proposición y cuándo sería la boda e incluso lo que diría."

"Oh mi Dios." Dijo Pinako y se meció hacia atrás sobre sus talones. "Ese pobre muchacho se ha topado con un mundo de problemas sin siquiera proponérselo."

"¿Por qué dices eso, Abuela?" Preguntó Ed con curiosidad. "Yo creí que así era como iban a darse las cosas."

"Ed, Winry no va a querer una proposición salida de unas apuestas entre sus amigos. Ella va a querer algo real y sincero."

Ed frunció el ceño. "Pero Al la ama, Abuela. Y él no va a ser falso así lo intentara. Y es terco. Él no va a proponérsele por ellos, lo va a hacer porque quiere hacerlo."

"Y si Winry sabe de las apuestas va a dudar de él."

"Eso es ridículo, Abuela. ¿Cómo podría alguien dudar de Al?" Ed se enderezó y se volteó para enfrentar a Pinako. "Al es la persona más honesta que conozco."

"Ed, aquí estamos hablando de amor. No existe lógica en el amor. La confianza y la honestidad son tan importantes en una relación y pueden llegar a ser tan frágiles. Especialmente al inicio." Pinako medio sonrió. "¿Recuerdas la reacción de Winry cuando recién regresaste? Ella no te reconoció porque estaba celosa. El amor te puede distorsionar tanto la mente como la visión, Ed."

Edward parpadeó. Jamás había pensado en eso antes. Ella había asumido que Al regresaría aquí, le propondría matrimonio a Winry y viviría feliz por siempre. Ella vendría a visitarlos de vez en cuando y ellos la visitarían, y eventualmente habrían lindas sobrinas y sobrinos para que ella pudiera fastidiar a Al sobre ellos. No había pensado que sería difícil, que habrían problemas.

"Tal vez deba quedarme." Dijo con ojos muy abiertos.

"No, Edward." Habló Pinako con firmeza. "No puedes ayudar a Al en esto. Es algo que tiene que hacerlo él mismo."

"¡Pero es mi hermano!"

"Lo sé, y eso significa que te quedas fuera del asunto." Pinako sonrió cuando Edward casi le hace un puchero. "Sé que es duro, pero puedes hacerlo. Estarás en Central así que igual no podrás interferir."

"No parece justo, Abuela. ¿Y si Al me necesita?"

"Edward. ¿De cuánta ayuda serías?" Pinako la miró. "Tú no has estado en una relación, ¿o sí?"

"No, pero…" Empezó Edward.

"Pero nada, Edward." Dijo Pinako con voz firme. "Al tiene que resolver esto y los dos son inteligentes, ambos lo van a solucionar juntos."

Ed se quedó en silencio y se volteó para volver a observar el valle con un casi imperceptible ceño en su rostro. Pinako la observó y se preguntó en qué estaría pensando. No iba a ser fácil para Edward decirle adiós a Al, Pinako sabía eso. Y todos sabían que Edward nunca se establecería aquí pero siempre permanecerían en contacto y ambos serían siempre más unidos que la mayoría de hermanos. Al y Winry resolverían sus problemas, y el que Ed se quedara no sería de ayuda. Era duro, pensó, cuando tienes que dejar ir a los que amas.

* * *

Pinako observó a Ed durante los días siguientes. Había algo que la molestaba y Pinako podía verlo en sus ojos cuando ella miraba a Al y a Winry juntos. Al principio pensó que sólo era que Edward se sentía como que estaba perdiendo a Al, pero Ed parecía genuinamente feliz por la felicidad de ambos y la creciente cercanía.

Ed le había confiado a Pinako lo del pijama que Al había comprado y había querido saber cuándo sería un buen momento para dárselo, Al había estado demasiado avergonzado para preguntar. Habían decidido que el cumpleaños de Winry sería la ocasión ideal y Ed le había llevado la respuesta a Al, quien había suspirado de alivio y luego se sonrojó por el resto del día cada vez que Winry le sonreía.

Ed y Al practicaban lucha todos los días y recobraban algo de sus antiguas habilidades, y Edward disfrutaba de cada momento que estaban juntos, almacenándolos para cuando se fuera. Hacían largas caminatas por el valle y hacia el río, pasando horas sin hablar. Una vez regresaron riendo y ambos tenían coronas de flores sobre sus cabezas.

Al le había dado la suya a Winry con una tímida sonrisa y se la había colocado en sus manos y ella había sorprendido a todos con su sonrojo. Ambos se habían mirado el uno al otro por un larguísimo momento y Ed los había observado con una extraña expresión en sus ojos.

* * *

Una mañana, Edward desapareció y salió caminando solo. Anduvo penosa y lentamente bordeando el valle y terminó en el cementerio parado frente a la tumba de su madre. Se sentó al costado y recorrió sus dedos por el frío mármol.

Vagamente aplaudió y colocó sus manos sobre el suelo, y el crujir de la alquimia lo hizo parpadear antes de mirar la corona de flores que ahora yacía allí. La levantó y la sostuvo entre sus manos.

Eso le recordó las coronas de flores que él y Al habían hecho el otro día, le recordó las coronas de flores que habían creado para Elysia y Nina y le recordó la corona que Mustang le había retirado de su cabello aquella noche.

Era un fastidio, pensó, cuán a menudo estaba pensando en Roy Mustang. Si empezaba a pensar en todos los de Ciudad Central, la lista empezaría con Mustang y luego al final, volvería otra vez a pensar en Mustang. No entendía por qué la voz de Mustang lo había hecho estremecer, nunca antes lo había hecho. Y por qué aún siento su mano en mi espalda, pensó Ed.

Él ya tenía suficientes problemas como para tener a Mustang invadiendo su mente todo el maldito tiempo, pensó. Suspiró y colocó las flores sobre la losa.

"Mamá, ¿qué soy?" susurró.

La observación de Pinako de que nunca había estado en una relación había puesto a pensar a Edward y ahora que se había encontrado en medio de un dilema con ninguna salida a la vista recién lo podía ver.

Era verdad, nunca había estado en la clase de relación que ahora tenía su hermano. Jamás había considerado la posibilidad de estar en una. A medía que crecieron, él había estado más preocupado en restaurar el cuerpo de su hermano. Y después de haber cruzado a través de la Puerta, lo que más había querido era regresar. Incluso cuando finalmente había aceptado que no iba a poder regresar, no había pensado en establecerse con o sin alguien.

Había compartido su habitación con Alfons y Noa y no había percibido del inicio de la relación entre ambos. Él incluso los había presentado y los había considerado sus mejores amigos. No se había percatado de que ellos se sentían diferentes con respecto al otro hasta que un día los había pillado besándose en la cocina. Al principio había estado algo avergonzado pero no había tardado en sentirse feliz por ellos y en brindarles su apoyo. Ellos eran sus amigos, eso era todo lo que le importaba y si ellos eran felices, entonces él también lo estaba.

Pensando en retrospectiva, se dio cuenta de que no se había sentido tentado de ninguna manera, figura o forma como para salir y empezar a buscarse algo similar para él. No era que deliberadamente hubiera cerrado la puerta a la posibilidad, la cosa era que no había pensado siquiera en ello. Se suponía que si conocía a alguien entonces tal vez algo hubiera pasado, pero él ni siquiera había estado cerca de ninguna situación. Mientras se encontraba allí sentado, se preguntaba la razón. ¿Por qué nunca había sentido ningún interés por alguien?

Él no había tenido problemas en hacer amigos, aunque sus amigos íntimos eran pocos y vivían lejos unos de otros, y los atesoraba aún más por ello. Los chicos de Central que lo habían observado crecer, que lo habían ayudado y molestado y que generalmente habían hecho de su vida un infierno y un cielo a la vez eran los amigos más cercanos que jamás podría tener. Hasta Mustang podría incluirse allí, pensó, y luego frunció el ceño al volver a pensar en él. Mustang no era tan cercano, cierto. Aunque últimamente había sido de ayuda y ambos habían podido hablar y Mustang sí parecía entenderlo. Así que quizás, sí, podría decirse que Mustang era un amigo.

Se dio cuenta que todas sus relaciones eran de amistad. Nunca había considerado nada más hondo o más profundo con alguien. Y eso era probablemente justo también, pensó, ya que ahora, él era mujer y siempre iba a ser mujer. Si no había tenido idea de cómo funcionaban las relaciones siendo hombre, aún menos idea tenía como mujer.

Y probablemente no ayudaba el que todavía pensara en sí mismo como hombre. No sabía cómo se supone que se sentía el ser mujer. ¿Era muy diferente a lo que había sentido antes o no? Y si era diferente, ¿Cuán diferente era? Ed entendió exactamente lo que Al había querido decir cuando dijo que Ed era tanto hermano y hermana ocupando el mismo espacio. Era así como se sentía todo el tiempo. Un hombre dentro de una mujer. Pero qué define el sexo, se preguntó. Qué me hace lo uno o lo otro, se cuestionó.

"¿Cómo lo sabré?" Le preguntó suavemente a su madre.

* * *

Aquella tarde, Al y Winry salieron a pasear. Edward había regresado con una leve sombra en el rostro, pero había sonreído feliz y les había despedido ondeando la mano cuando se marcharon.

"Pienso que sólo es que Ed te va a extrañar, Al. Eso es todo," dijo Winry mientras subían la colina.

"Lo sé. Desearía que no se vaya." Dijo Al con rebeldía y Winry rió.

"Ya conoces a Ed. Ella no se quedaría." Y el rostro de Winry se volvió tan inseguro como su voz cuando preguntó. "No te sientes como que te estoy obligando a que te quedes, ¿verdad?"

"Claro que no, Winry. Yo siempre quiero estar contigo. Es sólo que…" Y Al hizo una pausa incapaz de definir lo que siempre le había significado el estar con Edward.

"Te entiendo." Dijo Winry y había alivio en sus ojos. Ella sabía exactamente lo unidos que eran y sabía que era difícil para ambos, pero había tenido miedo de que Al se hubiera molestado con ella y que sintiera que lo estaba reteniendo.

Caminaron por un rato en confortable silencio. Sus pasos los llevaron cerca del río y Al empezó a moverse nerviosamente, lanzándole miradas furtivas a ella. Se mordió el labio y a sus manos les dio un tic nervioso. Deslizó sus sudorosas manos por los costados de sus pantalones y respiró hondo varias veces. Winry lo observaba por el rabillo del ojo, al principio completamente desconcertada por su nervioso comportamiento, pero luego le sobrevino un pensamiento y sus ojos se iluminaron y tuvo que hacer que sus manos no le temblasen al meterlas dentro de los bolsillos de sus overoles.

Se detuvieron y miraron el río durante un rato y a Al le vinieron más tics, sus manos continuamente estaban deslizándose sobre sus piernas. Winry sintió que sus nervios la invadían y tuvo que luchar para permanecer calmada y fingir que no se había dado cuenta. No quería arruinar este momento.

"Winry." Dijo Al, su voz chirrió e hizo fuertes puños con sus manos a sus costados.

"¿Sí Al?" Contestó ella y su voz se quebró a pesar sus esfuerzos.

"Iba a pedirte que te casaras conmigo," empezó él, su voz irregular. "Pero no puedo."

Winry se volteó para mirarlo, sus ojos agrandadísimos y su boca abierta. "¿Qué?" fue todo lo que logró decir ya que su mente se había desconectado y lo único que podía ver eran los ojos de él, con una mirada sincera, pero triste y decidida.

"Dije que no puedo. No todavía. No sería correcto ni justo." Al mantuvo sus ojos en los de ella y vio la confusión y el dolor en su rostro.

"¿Por qué?" Ella tuvo que tragar saliva dos veces antes de poder hablar.

"Por las apuestas." Dijo Al como si eso explicara todo. Descubrió que no lo había hecho.

"¿Qué tienen que ver las apuestas con que me propongas matrimonio?" Preguntó Winry con la voz congelada.

"Bueno, escuché a Ed y a la Abuela hablando el otro día y la Abuela dijo que tú no querrías que te propusiera matrimonio si sabías sobre las apuestas." Al retorció sus manos, sintiendo que todo esto le estaba resultando muy mal.

"Alphonse." Winry respiró hondo y lo miró. Él estaba pálido y temblando y lucía muy molesto. Ella volvió a respirar hondo y recuperó algo de su sano juicio. "Empecemos por el principio. ¿De qué apuestas estás hablando?"

"Bueno, me atolondré un poco durante mi discurso de despedida… y… y… invité a todos a la boda." Dijo a toda prisa y luego respiró profundo y empezó a pasearse haciendo un círculo. "Luego cuando estábamos saliendo ellos empezaron a hacer apuestas por todo, desde cómo te propondría matrimonio hasta cuándo lo haría." Dejó de pasearse y la miró. "No puedo pedirte en matrimonio si piensas que lo estoy haciendo por una apuesta, Winry. La Abuela dijo que no querrías una proporción como ésa."

"¿Qué dijo Edward?" Preguntó Winry, haciendo un esfuerzo por permanecer calmada.

"Dijo que yo te amaba y que te propondría matrimonio porque así lo quería, pero la Abuela dijo que tú podrías tener dudas." Al la miró y su voz sonó con convicción. "Te amo, Winry, y quiero casarme contigo. Pero no quiero que dudes de mí."

Winry se mordió fuerte los labios y sus manos se apretaron en fuertes puños mientras la rabia fluía en su interior. Esto era irracional, lo sabía, pero repentinamente se sintió furiosa con su abuela por hacer que Al dudara justo de este momento, el mismo que debería de ser nada más que perfecto para ambos. Estaba muy molesta por las apuestas. Al la había hecho reír con las historias de las apuestas que habían estado corriendo por el último par de meses. Pero no había esperado que las apuestas tomaran un aura de maldad como ésta lo había hecho y que la hubieran afectado personalmente. Cómo se atrevían los amigos de él para hacer que ella y Al se sintieran presionados a hacer esto, aun cuando sabía que Ed tenía razón. Al jamás haría nada que no quería.

Al la estaba observando nervioso al tiempo que veía que los ojos de ella destellaban e hizo la cosa más valerosa que ella jamás había pensado que haría. La envolvió en sus brazos y la abrazó. Era extraordinario, pensó ella, lo que un roce de él podía hacer en ella. La relajó, y se apoyó contra él y levantó sus brazos para envolverle la cintura. Con Al siempre se sentía a gusto, y mientras la seguía simplemente abrazando, su cabeza se posó sobre el hombro de él como si allí perteneciera.

"Al, ¿exactamente de qué se trataban las apuestas?" Preguntó, y sintió que la furia se esfumaba lentamente bajo el continuo calor del roce de él.

Al la miró cautamente antes de hablar. Podía sentir que las tensiones desaparecían de ella y mantuvo su voz invariable. "Que me arrodillaría, que no iba a poder hacerlo, que yo tendría flores, que nos casaríamos en seis meses o en seis semanas, que tú no aceptarías." Esto último lo dijo en forma nerviosa y sintió que los dedos de ella se apretaban alrededor de su cintura en respuesta.

"Ed dijo que tú nunca harías eso." Dijo Al rápidamente, tratando de apaciguarla antes de que se volviera a molestar. "Y Hawkeye estuvo de acuerdo con ella. Ummm, Fuery dijo que tú serías la que me propondrías matrimonio y Havoc dijo que eso pasaría el día en que Ed tuviera una cita. Breda dijo que Havoc le propondría matrimonio a Hawkeye antes de que nos casemos y Fuery dijo que no pensaba que nosotros esperaríamos tanto tiempo." Hizo una pausa y Winry levantó su mano y colocó sus dedos en sus labios para evitar que continúe.

"Ya capté la idea, Al. Hay muchísimas apuestas." Ella hizo una pausa y luego lo miró. "Y pienso que la Abuela tiene algo de razón. Detestaría saber que me propones matrimonio porque te sientes obligado a hacerlo, sea por las apuestas o por cualquier otra cosa." Ella sonrió y sus ojos resplandecieron. "Tengo la solución perfecta, Al."

Los ojos de Al se entrecerraron ante la traviesa sonrisa que cruzó por el rostro de ella y observó cuando ella dio un paso hacia atrás. "¿Qué estás haciendo, Winry?"

"Alphonse Elric, ¿Te casarías conmigo?" Ella le sonrió y el travieso brillo se esfumó y él pudo ver el nerviosismo que ella estaba intentando ocultar. Parpadeó antes de sonreír e hincarse sobre una rodilla y responder.

"Sólo si tú te casas conmigo." Él volvió a sonreír. Ella rió y se lanzó a sus brazos y ambos cayeron al suelo. Al la besó y la volvió a envolver en sus brazos y a abrazarla con fuerza. La pudo sentir presionada contra él y no quería soltarla nunca. Su lugar era estar así, presionada contra él por el resto de su vida, decidió él, y profundizó el beso mientras ella se fundía contra su cuerpo.

* * *

Al se apoyó sobre su codo y miró el sonriente rostro de ella. Sus labios estaban hinchados y su cabello estaba desordenado por sus dedos. Winry recorrió un dedo por un lado de su mandíbula y él tembló levemente, y ella sonrió ante su reacción.

"Creo que deberíamos de regresar y contarles." Dijo Al, reacio de moverse aún.

"Creo que sí." Reafirmó Winry, su voz tan reacia como la de él.

Pasaron otros diez minutos antes de que decidieran que el suelo se estaba volviendo un poquito duro y que tal vez deberían de regresar a casa. Se sacudieron el polvo y Winry le tomó del brazo mientras caminaban de regreso, reclinándose contra él como si tuviera miedo de que pudiese desaparecer de pronto.

* * *

Cuando los vio, A Ed le tomó menos de cinco segundos para adivinar lo que había sucedido y bajó corriendo las escaleras para abrazarlos, sus ojos estaban brillando y su sonrisa era amplia.

Esa noche, los cuatro tuvieron una improvisada celebración y Al y Winry fueron mortificados hasta el cansancio por Ed y la Abuela. En un momento de la conversación, Al observó ansioso cuando Winry se llevó a la Abuela a un costado pero no oyó lo que tramaban y Ed lo distrajo con preguntas acerca de los planes de la boda.

Les tomó poco tiempo establecer la fecha para dentro de ocho meses, cuando el año de servicio militar de Ed hubiera concluido y todos pudieran estar juntos de nuevo.

Pinako entró en la habitación con una pequeña caja en la mano y caminó hacia donde Al y Winry se encontraban sentados en el sofá, tomados de la mano. Edward la siguió y se sentó en el sillón más cercano a Al. Pinako les sonrió y sostuvo la cajita mientras abría la tapa. La caja estaba divida en dos por una pequeña pared de terciopelo y la luz relumbraba en los anillos a ambos lados de ésta. Ellos los miraron con ojos muy abiertos.

"Estos son los anillos que usó tu madre, Winry." Dijo Pinako mientras apuntaba a un lado de la caja. Sus ojos estaban brillantes y le fue difícil mantener su voz inquebrantable. "Después… después que murió, me los fueron enviados. Sé que a ella le haría muy feliz si los conservas. Que los uses o los entregues a tus hijos es cosa tuya, pero ahora te pertenecen." Tomó el solitario anillo del otro lado de la caja y lo colocó en la mano abierta de Al.

"Ed, Al, éste era de su madre." Hizo una pausa cuando los ojos de ambos se abrieron muchísimo. "Lo hallé en el mismo armario en donde guardabas el dinero para tu primera operación de automail. Creo que también es tiempo de que lo reclamen como suyos."

Ojos dorados y grises contemplaron el sencillo anillo. Ambos lo recordaban bien. Había permanecido sobre una bandejita de cristal sobre la cómoda de su madre. Nunca la habían visto usarlo y siempre había habido flores frescas cerca de él.

Al levantó la mirada y se encontró con la de Winry y ella levantó los anillos de su madre. Uno era también una sencilla alianza de oro, pero el otro tenía un pequeño zafiro sostenido por pequeños diamantes a cada lado. Había una sencilla elegancia en él.

Al no había pensado en un anillo para Winry y ahora de repente se encontraba abrumado por tener que escoger. Pudo ver que los ojos de ella brillaban mientras miraba los anillos, y se decidió.

"Winry, pienso que deberías de usar el anillo de tu madre." Todas lo miraron mientras le daba a Ed el anillo que tenía en la mano y los ojos de Winry se agrandaron. "Pienso que ella estaría feliz si lo hicieras." Se deslizó fuera de su asiento y se arrodilló frente a ella, tomándole las manos. "Nunca pensé en comprarte un anillo porque no había planeado esto en lo absoluto y en algún momento lo habría hecho, pero creo que esto es lo mejor. Por favor Winry, úsalos. Por ti, por nosotros… por ella."

Hubo silencio mientras se miraban antes de que ella asintiera y él cuidadosamente tomara los anillos de su mano y deslizara el anillo de zafiro en su dedo anular. Winry lo detuvo antes de que continuara con la alianza y le ofreció la caja.

"Éste puede esperar hasta la boda." Dijo, y él le sonrió mientras colocaba el anillo dentro de la caja. "¿Pero qué va a pasar con el anillo de tu madre, Al?" Preguntó ella.

"Ed debería conservarlo." Dijo Al y miró a su hermana. "Debería de ser tuyo, Hermana."

Edward miró la alianza en su mano y luego a su hermano y su prometida. Sus ojos dorados estaban sospechosamente brillantes y parpadeó un par de veces.

"Y tú que me llamabas una idiota sentimental, Hermano. Y al igual que tú yo también te quiero."

* * *

Hubo consternación cuando todos escucharon la noticia en Central. Principalmente entre aquellos quienes habían perdido sus apuestas.

Winry había hecho que Al llamase a Hawkeye la mañana siguiente y ambos le habían dado la noticia. Winry había hablado con Hawkeye sobre las apuestas y se había asegurado de que Hawkeye tenga toda la información relevante antes de colgar y compartir una amplia sonrisa con Al ante la idea de lo que estaba a punto de caerles encima a los desafortunados habitantes de aquella oficina.

Fuery fue el más impresionado con la reacción de Havoc cuando le recordó lo que había dicho en respuesta ante la idea de Winry haciendo la propuesta. Que Ed tendría una cita.

"¡Eso no cuenta, Kain!" Havoc se puso pálido y protestó. "Ed no estuvo de acuerdo."

"Ed no lo oyó, Havoc." Dijo Breda desde un costado.

"¡No fue una verdadera apuesta!" Dijo Havoc enérgicamente.

"Sí lo fue." Intervino Falman. "Todos estuvimos de acuerdo."

"Pero es imposible, ¡no hay forma de que eso ocurra!" Protestó Havoc con una pizca de desesperación en su voz.

"Tendrás que encargarte de eso, Havoc." Dijo Falman tranquilamente.

"Ed me matará. Es que no es posible." Hizo una pausa. "¡A menos que uno de ustedes chicos lo haga!"

Las cabezas se negaron y Havoc les lanzó una mirada fulminante.

"¡Todos ustedes son unos cobardes!" Acusó.

"¿Por qué dices eso, Havoc?" El General de Brigada Mustang entró a su oficina y oyó el comentario de Havoc por casualidad.

"¡Porque tienen miedo de ir a una cita!" Él dijo con firmeza mirándolos a todos.

"No tenemos miedo de tener una cita, Havoc." Breda sacudió su cabeza. "Es de con quién nos quieres emparejar."

Mustang oyó lo que dijo Breda y levantó su ceja. Esto era ciertamente diferente. Se reclinó contra su puerta y escuchó.

"No sería una verdadera cita, sólo una cena, o un almuerzo. Eso puede cubrir el término, ¿no es así? Havoc se volteó hacía Falman quien lo consideró cuidadosamente.

"Un almuerzo sería aceptable pero tendría que ser un _muy buen_ almuerzo." Enfatizó. "Y tendrías que llevar flores." Añadió. Todos observaron a Havoc luchar para contenerse ante ese comentario y Falman sonrió ampliamente.

"Ya pues Kain, Heymans, ayúdenme en esto. No es que les estuviera pidiendo dinero prestado." Dijo Havoc con desesperación.

Ambos le sonrieron y negaron con sus cabezas. Los ojos azules se entrecerraron y los miró fijamente.

"¿Están seguros de que son heterosexuales?" Musitó en su frustración. "Por el amor de Dios, ¿por qué no?"

"Porque nadie en su sano juicio le pediría una cita a Edward Elric, Jean, ésa es la razón."

Roy Mustang parpadeó y su rostro se puso absolutamente en blanco. De pronto había un hueco vacío que le atravesaba justo en su cuerpo medio y oyó las palabras que volvían a hacer eco en sus oídos. Los observó en completo estado de confusión y shock.

"¿Qué demonios…?" Su voz estuvo cargada de incredulidad cuando habló.,y Falman le informó calmadamente sobre la próxima boda de Al y Winry y de lo que sucedió con las apuestas. Mustang no pudo parar la risa que emergió desde su interior. Eso llenó el vacío, y él rió de una forma que ellos no habían escuchado en mucho tiempo. El rostro de Havoc era graciosísimo y el solitario deseo de tener una cámara se escabulló en su mente.

"¿Qué diablos te poseyó para hacer semejante apuesta, Havoc?" Preguntó Mustang cuando recobró algo de su autocontrol. Respiró hondo, y se sintió bien. Ahora que lo pensaba, no se había sentido así de bien desde que había logrado darle a Ed en la cara con esa bola de nieve.

"No lo sé," dijo Havoc mientras hundía sus manos por su cabello. "Sólo me pareció imposible que Winry hiciera la propuesta de matrimonio. ¿Para qué tuvo que hacer eso?" Se quejó.

"Bueno, puedo ver que éste no es tu día, Havoc." Mustang sonrió socarronamente y empezó a dirigirse a su oficina.

"Oiga Jefe, ¿No cree que usted podría…?" Empezó a decir Havoc, y luego se detuvo. Mustang se volteó y miró fijamente a Havoc como si le hubiera crecido un tercer ojo. Hasta Falman lo estaba mirando en completa incredulidad.

"¿Estás loco, Jean?" Preguntó Fuery escandalizado. "Ellos no llegarían ni a la puerta antes de que ya estuviesen estrangulándose."

Mustang sacudió su cabeza, entró a su oficina y se sentó en su escritorio. Miró hacia la pared más distante, no escuchando la riña que continuaba en la oficina de afuera. ¿Acaso Havoc había hablado en serio? ¿Invitar a Edward a cenar?

Se había encontrado pensando en Edward más de lo normal durante la pasada semana. Aún recordaba cómo se había sentido cuando la había levantado contra su pecho en la estación. Le había recordado cómo se había sentido en el examen práctico cuando ella había estado en su regazo. El calor que se había grabado en él cuando ella se había sentado allí. Estaba bastante sorprendido de que pudiera recordar exactamente cómo se había sentido. Y ese estremecimiento que le había dado a ella, lo había hecho estremecer también a él y había estado bastante confundido por ello. No podía recordar la última vez que había reaccionado de esa manera y había pasado gran parte de aquella noche tratando de hacer memoria.

¿Una cena con Edward? Fuery tenía razón, ellos no durarían ni un par de horas juntos sin que surgiera alguna discusión. Aunque, habían transcurrido quince minutos en el desayuno aquella mañana antes de que su discusión se hubiera vuelto acalorada. Y ambos habían logrado tener algunas conversaciones durante el transcurso de los dos últimos meses. ¿De seguro tendrían cerca de una hora completa si tomaran en cuenta todas las riñas y tomaduras de pelo? Así que no era tan imposible como Kain parecía implicar, sólo era improbable. Altamente improbable.

Cenar. ¿Por qué la idea de salir de lo habitual e ir a cenar no lo llenaba de nervios y pavor? ¿Acaso era porque _sería_ con Edward Elric?

Mustang sonrió ampliamente mientras trataba de imaginarse la cara de Ed al momento que la invitaran a cenar. Santo cielo, ella no tendría ni la más mínima idea, pensó, y entonces se detuvo. Ella no tendría idea, ¿o sí? Él apostaría que ella jamás había tenido antes una cita o incluso ido a cenar, tanto en su vida como ella como en su vida como _él_.

* * *

"Esto te da ocho meses para proponerle matrimonio a Hawkeye, sabes." Dijo de pronto Breda y Havoc se dio la vuelta.

"¡Yo no necesito de un lapso de tiempo para proponerle a Riza!" Dijo él acalorado. "Le propondré matrimonio cuando sea el momento propicio."

"Te voy a dar ocho meses para encontrar el momento propicio, Jean." Breda le sonrió ampliamente.

"¡Yo no voy a hacer la propuesta para ganar una apuesta!" Contestó bruscamente. "Pero tengo la enorme tentación de hacer que pierdas una, Heymans." Le amenazó.

"Me complace saber que en algún momento se pone un límite, Capitán." Dijo una voz que sonó cualquier cosa menos complacida y Jean se puso blanco como el papel. Breda se puso de pie y empezó a balbucear.

"Es mi culpa, Hawkeye, en serio, sólo lo estaba azuzando, tú sabes cómo nos ponemos y creo que no debí de…" Ella levantó su mano y él dejó de balbucear.

Havoc se volteó y se encontró con los fríos ojos de Riza Hawkeye. Su rostro estaba tan pálido como el suyo.

"Hay algunas cosas que había asumido estaban por encima de esos jueguitos, Capitán. Veo que estaba en un error."

"Riza, no hablaba en serio. Yo no haría ninguna apuesta que nos involucre a ti a mí de esa forma, cielo." Jean la miró y trató de mantener su voz uniforme incluso cuando los ojos de ella permanecieron fríos.

"¿Pero evitarías un compromiso _nuestro_ debido a una?" Ella preguntó en una forma tan casual que lo dejó helado.

"No, Riza, solamente lo estaba amenazando, no hablaba en serio, cielo. Te lo juro." Y sus ojos y voz le rogaban para que le creyera.

La Capitán Hawkeye colocó los archivos que había ido a recoger sobre su escritorio, se dio la media vuelta y salió de la oficina, dejando a Jean Havoc parado allí, completamente devastado.

* * *

A Ed le quedaban dos días cuando se paró en las ruinas de su casa y miró el nicho en donde se habían sentado la primera noche en que Ed regresó.

"Parece hace tanto tiempo, Al." Dijo Ed lentamente.

"No me arrepiento de nada, Hermana. Sólo desearía que…"

"Lo sé Al, pero ya hemos tenido esa conversación. Dos veces." Ella le sonrió y sus ojos estaban despejados mientras recordaba la conversación de hacía dos días cuando esencialmente habían empezado con todo el rollo otra vez.

Al hizo una pequeña mueca. "Pero aún no desaparecen, Hermana. Los 'si sólo pudiera'. 'Si sólo hubiera'."

"Eso todavía estará allí por algún tiempo, Al." Asintió Ed, recordando ese sentimiento. "Pero yo no me arrepiento, Hermano."

"¿Seguir adelante?" Preguntó Al con una sonrisa.

"Sí, seguir adelante." Rió Ed.

"Debiste haber puesto eso en la estatua, Hermana." Remarcó Al.

"Casi lo hago, pero Mustang dijo que tenía que mantener la inscripción original." Ed arrugó su nariz recordando la sonrisa socarrona de Mustang aquella vez. Rayos, estaba volviendo a pensar en él, gruñó para sí.

"Trataré de pedir permiso para venir de visita para el cumpleaños de Winry. Sólo faltan unos cuantos meses." Añadió ella mientras se apartaba de las ruinas y miraba hacia el valle.

"Y nosotros iremos a visitarte. Winry dijo algo sobre buscar un vestido para la boda." Dijo Al y su voz estaba algo confundida.

"¿No es demasiado pronto para estar pensando en un vestido de boda?" Preguntó Ed con curiosidad.

"Aparentemente no." Respondió Al y luego vaciló. Ed captó la pausa y miró a su hermano. Levantó una ceja mientras notaba las señales de nerviosismo.

"¿Qué pasa, Al?" Preguntó. Lo conocía. Él tenía algo que decir y pensaba que a alla no le iba a gustar.

"Es sobre la boda, Hermana." Empezó Al y Ed asintió. "Ahora no puedo tenerte como mi Padrino, así que tendrás que ser la Madrina y Dama de Honor en Jefe." Dijo con gran rapidez.

La mandíbula de Ed cayó al suelo y ella miró a su hermano en completo estado de shock. "¿Qué?" Él tenía razón, a ella no le gustaba nadita. No había pensado tan a futuro. Su hermano contraería matrimonio y ella estaría presente. No había pensado en lo que estaría haciendo allí. Y parecía que su sexo era el factor determinante. Ella aún estaba tratando de imaginarse lo que se supone significaba y se sentía ser mujer, ¿y ahora eso iba a ser un factor en lo que podía o no podía hacer? Esto apenas si parecía justo. Su sexo no había hecho ninguna diferencia en el pasado. Eso la hizo regresar con fuerza a su arrebato inicial. Si alguna vez Al se daba cuenta de lo confundida que se encontraba ahora, él iba a dejarlo todo e iba a regresar a la interminable tarea de volver a su investigación y a su círculo de transmutación. Ella no iba a dejar que eso ocurra.

"¿Una dama de honor? ¿Yo?" Balbuceó Ed. "¡Tú me tienes que estar bromeando, Al!"

Al sacudió su cabeza. "No me puedo casar sin ti a mi lado."

"¡No iba a dejar que te casaras sin mí!" Recriminó Ed. "Estaré presente, así no me den permiso, eso lo sabes. ¿Pero por qué como dama de honor y no sólo como única familia?

"Yo quiero… no, Winry y yo queremos que seas parte de todo, Hermana. No sólo como familia. Quiero que estés allí, que estés involucrada." Declaró Al. "No será una boda grande, y tampoco no queremos nada demasiado elaborado. Pero sí quiero que estés conmigo en esto, Edward."

Ed miró a su hermano y la sinceridad y propósito en sus ojos y suspiró. Ella nunca había sido capaz de decirle no. No en cosas que importaban, no cuando él tenía esa maldita mirada en su rostro.

"Estaré a tu lado, Al." Dijo Ed, tratando de parecer reacia, pero por la amplia sonrisa de Al supo que él podía leerle su interior. "Aunque habría pensado que Winry iba a invitar a Schieska o Hawkeye."

"Creo que ella quiere que todas ustedes sean damas de honor." Dijo Al.

"¡Dime que esta vez sí estás bromeando, Al! Pensé que dijiste que iba a ser una boda pequeña."

"Lo va a ser, Hermana." Le aseguró Al y Ed rodó sus ojos en silenciosa y expresiva respuesta.

Ambos se voltearon y empezaron a caminar de regreso a casa. Era un silencio confortable a pesar de que los pensamientos de Ed regresaban a la realización de que sólo le quedaban dos días antes de que tuviera que partir. Mientras más cerca se hacía la fecha, más difícil se estaba haciendo decir adiós.

Ya se podía divisar la casa cuando Al se detuvo y se volteó a mirar a Ed.

"Edward."

"¿Hmm?"

"No es un adiós, Hermana. Sólo es un hasta pronto." Dijo, y ella vio el entendimiento en sus ojos. Él la conocía muy bien.

"Lo sé, Al. Es sólo que se siente como una despedida. La última vez no era mi intención irme y en ese entonces nunca pude despedirme. Por alguna razón esto se siente tan definitivo." Dijo Ed lentamente mientras intentaba encontrar las palabras.

"Pienso que tienes miedo." Dijo Al vacilante.

"¡Yo no tengo miedo!" Ella respondió automáticamente con brusquedad y luego se encontró con los ojos de él y vio el temor en ellos. Aspiró profundo. "Tal vez ambos tenemos miedo, Hermano." Y ambos se miraron por un largo rato sin hablar, mientras admitían que ambos tenían miedo de estar sin el otro.

"Y si le cuentas a alguien que dije eso…" Dijo Ed luego de un rato.

Él le sonrió ampliamente mientras asentía. "Lo sé, lo sé. Me vas a matar. Otra vez."

Rieron y sintieron que se soltaba algo de su tensión.

"¿Oye Al? ¿Entonces a quién tendrás como Padrino?" Preguntó Ed mientras se volteaban para empezar a caminar.

"Pensé que se lo podía pedir al General de Brigada." Contestó Al. "¿Crees que le puedes preguntar por mí cuando regreses?"

Ed gruñó. Ahora sí que nunca iba a poder sacar a ese condenado hombre de sus pensamientos.

* * *

Kain Fuery era una persona callada por naturaleza. No le gustaban los ruidos altos pero encontró que el opresivo silencio de la oficina era peor que eso. Era peor que cuando el General de Brigada y Edward habían estado en desacuerdo. La Capitán Hawkeye hablaba poco y su severo rostro se había vuelto aún más severo. Havoc había adelgazado y sus ojos habían perdido su luz. Jean se sentaba y mantenía los ojos gachos porque todos sabían que si los levantaba, vería cada movimiento que hacía ella con inmutable mirada fija. Hawkeye se pasaba muchísimo tiempo en el campo de tiro. Pero incluso cuando ella no estaba en la oficina, era difícil ignorar la densa cantidad de miseria que destilaba pena y sufrimiento por toda la oficina.

Fuery evitó la oficina lo más que pudo. Descubrió que nadie había inspeccionado las cajas de empalmes eléctricos en los últimos dos años, así que se avocó a hacer eso. Encontró todos los esquemas y dibujos relevantes y empezó a hacerse paso entre ellos. Breda llegó para ayudarlo. Principalmente porque Havoc lo culpaba por todo lo que había sucedido.

Havoc apenas si le hablaba. Falman lo acompañó en el sentimiento pero pudo hacer muy poco por ayudar. Havoc lo había largado cuando lo intentó. La palabra 'apuesta' se había convertido en un tabú más grande que 'perros' lo era para Breda.

"¿Qué voy a hacer, Kain?" Preguntó Breda con desesperación mientras sostenía el conducto y observaba ociosamente cómo Fuery retiraba los cables.

"No lo sé, Breda. Jean está abatido y escuché que Hawkeye se mudó donde la Sra. Hughes."

"Hemos sido amigos por años. Ambos saben que nada se dijo adrede." Dijo Breda de manera respondona. "Hemos jugado estos juegos toda una vida. ¿Por qué éste resultó mal?"

"Quizá porque Jean es muy lento para preguntar las preguntas importantes." Respondió Fuery pensativo. "Digo, le tomó mucho tiempo pedirle que saliera con él y luego casi seis meses para que lo hagan oficial y se mudaran juntos. Lograr las agallas para proponerle matrimonio, quién sabe cuánto tiempo le tomaría."

Breda suspiró. "Parece como si algo muy pequeño se hubiese magnificado."

"¿Quién dijo que la gente era lógica?" Preguntó Fuery de manera caprichosa mientras estiraba cuidadosamente un condensador sobre el tablero. "Sería más fácil si lo fuera."

Breda asintió afirmativamente. "Recuérdame nunca involucrarme con nadie. Eso definitivamente te malogra la cabeza."

* * *

Edward Elric se sentó en el asiento y se secó los ojos con las mangas de su abrigo. El tren agarró velocidad y ella giró para acurrucarse en un extremo del asiento y mirar por la ventana.

Había sido duro despedirse de todos. Especialmente de Al. Ambos la habían pasado muy mal soltándose el uno del otro. Y sólo se soltaron porque el tren empezó a moverse y Ed lo había abrazado desde fuera de la ventana el mayor tiempo que pudo. Por primera vez en su vida había mirado literalmente hacia atrás, hacia lo que había detrás de ella y había sentido la punzada de lo que era dejar atrás algo preciado.

Ella recordó haberse cuestionado su actitud de 'sólo hacia adelante' luego de que Mustang se había descargado tan violentamente aquel día. Sus problemas han sido porque lo único que ve él es el pasado, pensó ella. Yo no creo que ignoraría lo que estuviera detrás de mí, sino que sencillamente aceptaría que está allí. Tal vez necesite equilibrar los dos. Ed frunció el ceño. Después de todo, e incluso sabiendo que dejé a Al atrás, sé que él me apoya, yo sé que está a mi lado. No es que simplemente lo dejé atrás. Quizá Mustang también necesite aprender a hacer eso.

Ed se dejó caer hasta yacer sobre el asiento de la banca, agarrándose fuertemente el cabello y gruñendo, más para la risa del pequeño niño que pasaba. ¿Por qué no salía ese condenado hombre de su cabeza?

* * *

Fueron unos largos tres días. Edward Elric nunca antes había pasado tanto tiempo sola. No se había dado cuenta de cuánto mejor era el tener al alguien contigo y eso la había hecho volver a extrañar a Al. También le había dado más que tiempo suficiente para pensar y eso no había sido bueno. Ed se estaba sintiendo más confundida que nunca.

Todo esto de ser mujer estaba empezando a tomar el control de una gran parte de sus pensamientos. Saber que el cambio era permanente ciertamente la había dejado sin poder ignorarlo como lo había estado haciendo. No poder categorizarlo o no tener un sólido fundamento lógico por dónde comenzar la había dejado inquieta. Edward siempre había dependido del conocimiento y de la lógica para su investigación, pero ahora ella no tenía nada de eso.

Todo se trataba de sentimientos, emociones y percepciones, y Edward sabía que no estaba equipada para manejarlos. Aunque por supuesto no iba a dejar que nadie sepa eso.

Durante su permanencia en Central, su sexo había sido cuestionado una vez y por alguien que ni siquiera había sabido que alguna vez había sido hombre. La atención del público había sido difícil y le había parecido que todos habían estado más preocupados por su regreso que por su cambio de sexo. Incluso la mañana de la falda, Ed había sabido que ellos estuvieron viendo la imagen de un Alquimista de Acero femenino, sin darse cuenta que eso también significaba un Edward Elric femenino.

En esos momentos ella se sentía que era dos personas dentro del mismo cuerpo. El problema era que la gente veía el exterior, veían lo femenino y reaccionaban ante ello. Y Ed no tenía la más mínima idea de cómo se suponía que debía comportarse.

Le había ocurrido unas cuantas veces durante el viaje. Ella no había tenido problema con el pequeñín que había pensado que era divertidísimo jalarle el cabello desde el asiento posterior. Una deliberada exposición del automail y una sonrisa maléfica había hecho que la dejara en paz. Pero el joven que se había sentado frente a ella y que había pasado la mayor parte de la hora hasta su parada contemplándola fijamente, la había hecho moverse nerviosa en su asiento conteniéndose las ganas de estamparle su automail en la cara. Él ni siquiera había abierto la boca.

Lo cual probablemente fue mejor que el tipo que se había sentado allí y le había hablado sin parar hasta que le preguntó a dónde estaba yendo. Ante su respuesta de "a Central", él le había dado el tour verbal que había estado algo incorrecto, y se había ofrecido a ser su guía.

"_No gracias, ya he estado allí antes." Había dicho Edward en tono evasivo._

"_¿Estás segura? ¿Dónde te vas a alojar? Tal vez podamos salir alguna vez y te puedo mostrar my restaurante favorito."_

"_En el Cuartel General de Central." Ed había dicho con indiferencia._

"_¿Estás en la milicia?" Había preguntado él mientras se le agrandaban los ojos._

"_Sí. Estoy regresando después de mi licencia." Había respondido Ed. Ella lo había visto tragar saliva y mirar alrededor del tren como si buscara una salida, lo cual la había hecho fruncir levemente el ceño. ¿Acaso era esto otra cosa de mujeres o es que simplemente no quería tener nada que ver con la milicia?_

Él se había bajado poco rato después y el alivio en su rostro la hizo pensar que no le gustaba la milicia, pero no estaba segura y a ella no le gustaba no estar segura. ¿Cómo se suponía que iba a saberlo? ¿Las mujeres lo sabían? Si todavía fuese hombre, habría pensado que era debido a los militares, pero tener que considerar dos lados de todo se estaba volviendo una pesadilla. Ed sentía como si estuviese dudando de ella misma.

Casi añoraba la oficina y una rutina establecida con rostros conocidos en donde sabía exactamente quién era y lo que estaba pasado. Con Mustang y los otros ella siempre sabía en dónde estaba parada, aunque Mustang había estado algo diferente últimamente, pero eso era porque estaba saliendo del hoyo. Edward se preguntaba si había logrado salir un poco más o si había regresado a él para compensar lo de la fiesta de cumpleaños. Cuando no estaba malhumorado e introspectivo, él era fácil de tratar, pensó. Esa discusión durante el desayuno había sido interesante hasta que había discrepado con ella… y maldita sea, ¡otra vez estaba pensando en él!

Ed dejó caer su cabeza entre sus manos. ¿Por qué a mí? Pensó.

* * *

Efectivamente, por qué a mí, pensó Edward siniestramente mientas entraba al Cuartel General de Central. A mitad de su andar por el boulevard hacia la entrada principal se había dado cuenta de repente que no sabía en qué dormitorio estaba ahora. Cuando se había ido dos semanas atrás, Falman había dicho que ella iba a ser reubicada y notificada al respecto. Pero no había recibido ninguna notificación. Así, se encontraba mentalmente cansada más allá de lo que se creería, y físicamente cansada por el viaje, no tenía idea en dónde iba a vivir ahora y encima el idiota del guardia en la puerta había insistido en ver su reloj. Ella había sacado el reloj de su bolsillo, lo había cogido de la visible cadena y se lo había ondeado bajo su nariz.

Él no le había creído cuando le había dado su nombre y rango. Le había pedido que lo repitiera.

"_Soy_ la Teniente Coronel Elric y si me vuelve a preguntar, lo voy a transmutar permanentemente en esa posición. ¿Estamos claro, Cabo?" Edward había expuesto bien claro.

Él había palidecido y asentido. Y había hecho un rápido saludo militar. "Sí, Señora. Disculpe, Señora."

"No me llame así. Use Acero o Señor." Había demandado Ed y se había ido, dirigiéndose hacia el vestíbulo y el escritorio del recepcionista.

Ella sabía que eso sí había sido porque era mujer. Era la única mujer alquimista. Eso sí lo podía manejar, casi. Pero ella iba a hacer que en algún sitio pongan como ley que nunca la llamaran 'Señora'. De verdad que no le gustaba eso. Nadie llamaba así a Hawkeye. Hasta donde Ed podía recordar, Riza había sido 'Señor' y aún lo era. Ella también iba a ser 'Señor'. Además, 'Señora' era para la gente vieja y ella no era vieja.

El sargento de la recepción levantó la mirada cuando se abrió la puerta y miró entrar a la rubia. Ella cruzó la distancia hacia él dando zancadas y pudo ver que la reconocía.

"Asignación de dormitorios. Necesito saber en dónde me pusieron. ¿Me puede ayudar?" Preguntó ella de manera educada.

"Desde luego, Señora."

"No, Sargento. No Señora. Puede llamarme Teniente Coronel, o Señor, o incluso Acero. Pero no Señora." Dijo Edward con firmeza.

"Pero Señora… Señor. Así son las reglas. A todas las oficiales mujeres se les…"

"Pues no a ésta, Sargento. Ni tampoco a la Capitán Hawkeye, podría apostar." Ed sonrió socarronamente ante la rápida negación de cabeza.

"No, Señor." Dijo él y tomó las listas de los dormitorios. "Nivel 3, Habitación 35."

Ed suspiró. Iba a tener que subir escaleras. "¿Hay alguna llave aquí, o está todavía en mi correo junto con mi notificación?"

"Aquí hay una llave,… Señor." Y le alcanzó la llave con la marca correspondiente.

"Gracias Sargento." Ed miró la llave. "Una última cosa. ¿Cómo es que llego a los dormitorios de las mujeres?"

* * *

Era casi exactamente igual a la habitación que había compartido con Al. Con excepción de que la recámara era ligeramente más pequeña y que si ponía su cara contra la ventana y la torcía hacia abajo podía ver un patio bajo su ventana. O si no, podía mirar a la enceguecedora pared blanca del edificio de al lado. Las cortinas no eran lo suficientemente gruesas, así que aplaudió y las hizo más gruesas con el pedazo de algo que aparentaba pasar por un tapete sobre el piso de la cocina.

Al menos ahora tenía todos los cuatro cajones de la cómoda para ella sola, y un ropero propiamente dicho había sido 'encajado' en la habitación, lo cual probablemente era la razón del por qué el cuarto parecía mucho más pequeño, pensó Ed mientras lo observaba. Colgó su uniforme, su abrigo y su pijama mientras que el resto de sus ropas fueron a parar dentro de los cajones. Le sonrió al pijama mientras éste brillaba todo rojo en el sombrío ropero. Ahora ya le gustaba usarlo. Era tan cómodo y la hacía sentir bien cuando lo tenía puesto. Winry había puesto tal cara cuando vio a Ed usándolo. Había tenido tanta envidia, y Al y Ed se habían guiñado el ojo. Después de eso Al apenas si podía esperar a que fuera su cumpleaños para darle el que le había comprado.

Era una lástima que la ropa de cama fuera tan corriente, pensó Ed mientras aplaudía y suavizaba las sábanas. Y luego rió ante la idea de sábanas de seda y pijama de seda a la vez. Se resbalaría hasta caerse de la cama, pensó.

Después había desempacado todo, miró alrededor de la habitación y decidió echarle una visita al comedor para cenar y luego irse a la cama temprano para estar lista para lo que fuera que Mustang le quisiera arrojar mañana por la mañana.

* * *

Edward no durmió bien. Se despertó temprano y no pudo volverse a dormir. Estaba tan acostumbrada a compartir la habitación con Al que estar sola la había vuelto inquieta. Estaba acostumbrada a compartir ruidos de ronquidos y la respiración de alguien más, que el silencio la había puesto ligeramente nerviosa. Dejó de intentar dormir como a las cinco y media y fue al baño y se la pasó allí una hora en compensación. Esto era una ventaja, pensó. No tenía a nadie tumbándole la puerta para apurarla.

Para la hora en que salió de la ducha y se cambió su uniforme, ya eran casi las seis y media. Según la conveniente nota clavada en la pared cerca de la puerta, el horario del comedor iba desde las seis de la mañana hasta las diez de la noche. La nota también decía que no se permitían visitantes, las ventanas no debían de estar abiertas excepto en caso de una emergencia y el día de lavandería era el Viernes. Tampoco se permitían mascotas.

Se puso la chaqueta corta y se enderezó la cuasi-falda. Cuando ella y Al se habían puesto sus uniformes aquel día, ella había usado la camisa blanca bajo la chaqueta, pero hoy usaba el suéter sin mangas de cuello alto, y lo encontró muy cómodo y mucho más suave bajo la chaqueta que lo que había sido la camisa. La vez anterior había hecho ajustes en la talla del pantalón y las botas, así que ahora todo lo que tenía que hacer era ponérselo. Sonrió mientras se trenzaba el cabello, a Al le gustaría, pensó.

Dejó el dormitorio y bajó las escaleras, sus botas hacían eco en los escalones al tiempo que la cadena de plata tintineaba suavemente. En el primer piso, tuvo que esperar mientras una fila de media docena de soldados en ropa de deportes pasaba corriendo, presionados por un gritón Sargento Mayor. Ed sonrió ligeramente y se dirigió hacia el comedor luego que pasaron.

Era la primera vez que no sentía todos los ojos puestos en ella, pensó mientras llenaba su bandeja. Probablemente porque vestía el uniforme que todos los demás tenían puesto y porque no tenía cerca a Mustang o alguien de su gente. Su cadena de reloj estaba semi oculta detrás de la semi falda y tenía la jerarquía suficiente para evitar cualquier mirada de los rangos inferiores.

El comedor no estaba tan lleno todavía, así que le fue fácil encontrar una pequeña mesa cerca de los contenedores de café y servirse una taza antes de empezar a comer. Ya estaba a la mitad de su comida cuando una sombra apareció frente a su mesa.

"¿Te importa si te acompaño?" Preguntó Ralke vacilante. Ella le sonrió y ondeó su tenedor en dirección a la otra silla mientras asentía y tragaba lo que tenía en la boca.

"Claro, Ralke. Es bueno volver a verte." Dijo ella mientras él se sentaba con su bandeja. "¿Hasta ahora lo encuentras divertido?" Preguntó y observó que el rostro de él se iluminaba.

"Es fabuloso. Realmente me encanta. Fuimos al Cuartel General del Sur por una semana y dijeron que podría tener un puesto allí, Ed… digo… Teniente Coronel." Estuvo a punto de decir 'Señora' cuando recordó su forma particular de reaccionar cuando la llamaban así.

"Llámame Ed, Ralke. Yo nunca me he preocupado demasiado por el rango." Ed le sonrió ampliamente. "Además, tú eres un amigo."

"¿Dónde está Al?" Preguntó Ralke luego de devolverle la sonrisa, sintiendo que ella también era su amiga.

Ed le contó sobre Al y su renuncia. Y ambos pasaron el resto del desayuno en conversación ligera. Eran casi las siete y media cuando terminaron, se levantaron y salieron. Ed le hizo adiós con la mano alegremente antes de subir las escaleras para dirigirse a la oficina de Mustang.

* * *

El General de Brigada Roy Mustang estaba en su oficina más temprano de lo normal esta mañana. No había dormido bien y se sentía ligeramente irritado. El problema entre Havoc y Hawkeye había convertido a la oficina en el lugar más incómodo para estar. De algún modo envidiaba a Fuery por poder desaparecer con una excusa legítima mientras que él se encontraba estancado allí, firmando las carpetas y papeles que su pálido Capitán le llevaba. La oficina se encontraba tan callada que parecía una tumba. Breda se había ofrecido como voluntario para ayudar a Fuery, y Falman había logrado que lo designaran para las últimas pruebas e inducciones para los nuevos reclutas. Lo cual dejó a Mustang aquí atrapado con dos Capitanes extremadamente silenciosos y de expresión fría en la oficina de afuera.

Esta mañana sólo había tenido que preocuparse por un Capitán. Había logrado meter a Hawkeye en un comité que estaba estudiando mejorar las instalaciones del campo de tiro. Esperaba que con algo de suerte, ella iba a estar metida en ello durante toda la semana.

Y hoy regresaba Edward.

Era extraño lo mucho que esperaba verla caminar por esa puerta. Acaso con su retorno, Hawkeye y Havoc resolverían sus cosas y así él podría volver a tener una linda, completa y normal oficina. O lo más normal que su oficina estuvo alguna vez. Pero a su vez, sería diferente. Ahora Ed ya no estaba tratando de buscar algo, no estaba barriendo con todo el país buscando respuestas a cosas que probablemente eran mejor dejarlas sin respuesta.

De pronto se preguntó qué tan contenta iba a estar Ed de quedarse en un solo lugar, de adaptarse a esta oficina y no querer alejarse ocasionalmente. Hasta Al había sentido la necesidad de viajar por ahí, incluso antes de intensificar su investigación de traer a Edward de vuelta.

Roy se preguntó qué tanto iban a adaptarse los dos. Al tenía a Winry ahora y ella lo haría permanecer en casa, pero Ed no tenía a nadie. Ella estaría aquí, separada de Al y de todo a lo que ella llamaba hogar. ¿Quién iba a hacer que se quedara aquí?

* * *

Edward estuvo bastante sorprendida de ver sólo a Havoc en la oficina externa cuando entró. Y tampoco era un feliz Havoc. Lucía absolutamente fatal. Se lo quedó mirando mientras éste contemplaba un pedazo de papel sobre su escritorio. Ni siquiera parecía notar que estaba parada allí.

"¿Havoc?" Ella preguntó tentativa, y dos ojos enrojecidos la miraron. "¿Qué diablos te pasa?" Exclamó ella y caminó en dirección a él, pensando que estaba enfermo.

"Hola Jefa," Dijo él en una triste parodia de su alegre costumbre.

"Demonios, Havoc, te ves fatal. Anda a casa y descansa. Te ves horrible." Edward posó su mano sobre la frente de él y se sorprendió de no encontrar fiebre.

"No puedo." Musitó él y se quitó la mano de ella de su frente. "Estoy bien."

"¿Dónde está Riza? Ella te llevará a casa y hará que entres en razón." Ed no estuvo preparada para la mirada de tristeza que apareció en el rostro de él y la honda respiración que tomó mientras se enderezaba.

"No Edward, eso no es posible." Su voz era rasposa y trató de sonar firme, pero salió sonando afónica.

"¿Qué le pasó, Jean?" Los ojos de Ed se abrieron y una sensación de terror la invadió por dentro. "¿En dónde está? ¿Qué sucedió?"

"La perdí, Ed. La perdí." Lloriqueó él lentamente, sus ojos azules destellando con lágrimas de las cuales parecía no haberse dado cuenta. "Ella me dejó. Y dice que no regresará."

Ed quedó petrificada por la ingrata sorpresa, y por un segundo estuvo cegada por las ganas de golpear a Havoc hasta que se dio cuenta de que él no la había engañado deliberadamente y de que ella había saltado hacia la peor conclusión posible y tan rápido. Aunque tan pronto como se fue el impulso, se tornó completamente desconcertada.

"¿Por qué haría eso Riza? Pensé que ustedes dos estaban hechos el uno para el otro." Preguntó Ed.

"Fueron las apuestas, Edward." Vino la voz de Mustang desde la puerta de su oficina. Ella no pudo detener el estremecimiento que hizo que a su espalda le diera un tic nervioso, y frunció el ceño confundida. Maldita sea, por qué volvió a suceder, se preguntó a sí misma.

Ella se volteó y lo miró. Él se encontraba recostado contra el marco de la puerta y había una expresión de lástima en su rostro mientras miraba a Havoc, pero desapareció en cuanto la miró y su ojo casi centelleó. Ella estaba de uniforme y le quedaba tan bien como lo recordaba. Su larga trenza hizo que le picaran los dedos mientras recordaba la sensación. No se había perdido de ese estremecimiento en ella ni la mirada de confusión en sus ojos. En cualquier otra persona y cuatro años atrás, automáticamente le hubiera dado a esas reacciones el nombre de atracción inconsciente. Pero ésta era Edward Elric y Roy ya no tenía esa arrogante confianza en sí mismo que había tenido en aquel entonces. Pero no pudo detener ese caprichoso pensamiento de que siempre había tenido debilidad por el cabello largo.

"¿Riza lo dejó por las apuestas?" Edward parpadeó y miró atónita. "¿Pero por qué?"

"Aparentemente hubo un comentario que se hizo sobre que Jean iba a proponerle matrimonio para cuando Al y Winry se casaran."

"Para lo cual faltan siglos, ocho meses." Dijo Ed aún completamente desconcertada.

"Jean dijo que para nada apostaría sobre eso, pero que haría que Breda perdiera una al no hacer ninguna propuesta." La cabeza de Havoc golpeó la mesa mientras Mustang hablaba y Ed miraba a uno y luego al otro. "Riza entró mientras decía eso, rompió la relación y luego salió por la puerta."

"No quise decir eso, sólo estaba amenazando a Breda, realmente no habría hecho eso." Dijo Jean, su voz amortiguada contra el escritorio.

"Winry también se enfadó por lo de las apuestas. Al dijo que se puso muy molesta." Les dijo Ed. "Ésa fue la razón por la cual fue ella la que le propuso matrimonio a él. Aparentemente Al dijo que no le propondría matrimonio porque no quería que ella pensara que no estaba siendo sincero al hacerlo."

Havoc gruñó. "Nunca voy a volver a apostar."

"Yo no apostaría eso," musitó Ed y luego miró hacia el escritorio de Breda. "Winry dijo que tenía que hacerle algo a Breda o si no… Al casi se desmayó cuando lo dijo. ¿Por qué haría eso?"

El rostro de Havoc se iluminó brevemente y una débil sonrisa rompió su melancolía antes de volver a desaparecer. Roy, en cambio, sonrió ampliamente.

"La Señorita Rockbell tiene un lado sádico que Al descubrió muchas veces durante los últimos años y la frase 'o si no' señala la aparición de este lado completamente maléfico de ella." Dijo Roy divertido mientras Ed lucía algo sorprendida.

"¿En serio? Más sádico de lo normal, ¿eh?" Y observó cuando tanto Mustang como Havoc asintieron. Sus cejas se levantaron y caminó hacia el escritorio de Breda.

"Entonces pienso que no tengo opción." Dijo ella mientras aplaudía y posaba sus manos sobre el escritorio. En la esquina, la madera se retorció y se levantó. Lucía exactamente igual a Black Hayate y éste estaba sentado sonriendo en la más realista manera canina.

"Si lo dejo aquí por una semana, ¿creen que será suficiente?" Preguntó ella, y Mustang rió.

Breda no rió. De hecho demandó en voz alta que lo removieran mientras permanecía parado en la puerta. Cuando le dijeron que era un regalo 'o si no' de parte de Winry Rockbell a cambio de las apuestas, se calló inmediatamente y arrastró a Fuery para examinar otra caja de empalmes.

* * *

No era una mañana agradable. A Edward no le gustaba estar metida aquí dentro y quería salir. Havoc permanecía callado pero podía sentir su miseria por toda la habitación. Mustang estaba en su oficina y casi no lo veía. De cuando en cuando alguien traía folders y requerimientos y Havoc se los llevaba a Mustang. A ella le habían dado algunos, principalmente porque tenían que ver con requerimientos para proyectos de investigación alquímica. Había sido interesante al principio ver lo que otras personas estaban tratando de conseguir, pero la atmósfera cargada hacía imposible mantenerse concentrado y se había encontrado deslizándose hacia sus propios pensamientos.

Como ¿por qué tembló cuando Mustang habló hace un rato? ¿Fue porque no había sabido que estaba allí? Él no parecía haber cambiado mucho desde la última vez que lo vio, aunque había sonreído y reído con más facilidad de lo que había esperado. _Eso_ era una definitiva mejora, pensó. Lo había hecho lucir más joven, más humano. Su ojo había brillado y casi pudo haber jurado que también había estado contemplando su cabello. Se maldijo a sí misma. Maldita sea, de nuevo estaba pensando en él.

Tal vez debería de pensar en Riza y Jean y pensar en cómo hacer que regresen. Al menos ahora entendía por qué la Abuela Pinako había dicho que no había que contarle a Winry sobre las apuestas, pero ésta de seguro fue una reacción extrema. Riza siempre había parecido serena y con pleno uso de sus facultades mentales. ¿Por qué le había dado la espalda a Havoc tan súbitamente? Ambos se pertenecían el uno al otro, pensó Ed. Si Al y Winry podían superar las apuestas, ¿por qué era diferente en el caso de Riza y Jean?

Acaso eso era una cosa de mujeres, se preguntó. ¿O era una cosa de humanos? Era difícil de saber. Ella no lo sabía y no creía de debía de preguntárselo a Riza. Tal vez Gracia la podía ayudar, pensó. Ella sabría qué hacer, seguro que sí. Las relaciones parecían tener vida propia. ¿Por qué alguien querría correr el riesgo si todo podía desintegrarse así como así? ¿Qué sucedería si algo malo pasara y Al y Winry rompían? Al estaría completamente devastado. Pinako había dicho que tenían que solucionar sus cosas ellos solos, pero sin duda los amigos y la familia podrían ayudar. Debía de haber algo que ella pudiera hacer.

"¡Acero!" La llamada de Mustang rompió el hilo de sus pensamientos y se levantó y fue despacio hacia su puerta, aún dándole vueltas a eso de las relaciones.

"¿Qué?" dijo ella mientras entraba en su oficina.

"Estas formas necesitan ir a la biblioteca e igualmente hay algunas otras carpetas que deben retornar aquí." Mustang suspiró mientras pensaba en más trabajo. La observó, sus ojos estaban ligeramente desenfocados como si estuviese pensando en otra cosa.

"¿Edward?" Preguntó, y ella parpadeó.

"¿Qué?"

"¿Escuchaste lo que dije? Pareces estar a kilómetros de distancia."

"Sí, escuché, las carpetas a la biblioteca." Dijo ella y luego añadió. "Sólo estaba pensando en Riza y Jean y en Al y Winry y preguntándome por qué la gente reacciona tan diferente en situaciones similares." Habló sin pensar.

"Eso es porque todos _son_ diferentes, Edward. Eso bien lo sabes." Dijo Roy, una breve sonrisa socarrona torciendo su boca tenía ese hábito de decir exactamente lo que ella estaba pensando. Había notado que ella lo había hecho algunas veces en su oficina durante el último par de meses. Era como si ella pudiera hablar con él sin tener que censurar sus palabras. Él se rehusaba a admitir que estaba empezando un hábito similar con ella.

"Eso lo sé, Mustang." Replicó Ed con ligero sarcasmo. "Pero ¿por qué Winry reacciona diferente que Riza? En todo caso, diría que Winry sería la más…ehhh… emocional de las dos."

"¿Quizás porque Jean sea uno de los instigadores y Al sea simplemente una víctima inocente? ¿Porque Riza ama a Jean más de lo que quisiera admitir y le dolió pensar que él no? O quizás porque Riza quería que Jean le propusiera matrimonio y está dolida porque nunca lo hizo. O Jean tiene demasiado miedo de decir lo mucho que ama a Riza." Roy miraba a Ed mientras ésta lo escuchaba, los ojos de ella no se apartaban de su rostro. "Quién sabe, Ed. Las relaciones son las cosas más ilógicas, complicadas y simples de la vida."

"¿Cómo pueden ser complicadas y simples a la vez, Mustang?" Preguntó Ed. "Eso es imposible."

"Realmente no, Edward. A veces las respuestas que buscas son tan simples, que tienes que cubrirlas de dudas y cuestionamientos porque piensas que no deberían, o incluso que no podrían ser así de simples."

"¿Simples?" Ed lo miró fijamente y por un momento él pensó que su mirada lo atravesaba, sus ojos perdieron el foco. "Eso sería tan bueno. Me encantaría una buena y simple respuesta, pero dudo que vaya a tenerla." Ed murmuró con una pequeña risa perezosa y parpadeó, sus ojos se volvieron a concentrar en él. "Así que, ¿en dónde están esas carpetas que quieres que lleve?" Preguntó.

Él frunció el ceño, preguntándose qué había querido decir ella, pero apuntó hacia la pequeña pila de carpetas sobre su escritorio. "Sólo éstas."

"Entendido, Mustang."

"Y no olvides de traer las otras, Edward." Le recordó y respondió a su simulada mirada asesina con una sonrisa socarrona.

Ella recogió las carpetas y observó cómo él levantaba su taza de café.

"Oh, por cierto," ella esperó hasta que él tuviera la boca llena. "Al quiere que seas su Padrino de Bodas."

Mustang se atoró de manera impresionante y Edward sonrió ampliamente, igual que ese gato de Alicia en el País de las Maravillas que había leído en el otro lado de la Puerta.

"¿Qué demonios…? Roy se levantó, limpiándose la boca con su manga antes de buscar una servilleta en su cajón y cogiendo algunas más para cubrir el desastre en su escritorio.

Ed rió. "Al me pidió que te preguntara, eso es todo."

"¡Esperaste deliberadamente hasta que tuviera la boca llena de café, Edward!"

"Sip." Ed asintió, aún sonriendo.

"¿Por qué yo?" Preguntó él mientras daba palmaditas con las servilletas sobre el café derramado.

"Porque yo no puedo." Dijo Ed abruptamente y Roy levantó la mirada y se encontró con los desafiantes ojos dorados mientras Ed mantenía su sonrisa a la fuerza y se le tensaban los hombros.

"Edward…"

"No, no lo digas." Ed respiró hondo y su sonrisa se volvió ligeramente más natural. "Al te ha elegido y si lo defraudas, lo juro, personalmente te arrancaré el corazón y se lo ofreceré a él como regalo de bodas."

"Yo no defraudaría a Al, eso lo sabes." Dijo Roy y casi sonrió ante el juramento. "Es un gran honor y lo acepto con gusto."

"Se lo diré cuando lo llame más tarde." Ed asintió, sus ojos aún ligeramente desafiantes, pero su postura se volvió más relajada.

"Tú aún estarás allí, Edward. Al no se casaría sin ti. Yo me pararé allí y tú puedes hacer todo el trabajo."

"Está bien, ellos ya encontraron dónde colocarme." Gruñó Ed levemente y se volteó para salir de la oficina.

"¿Haciendo qué, Ed?" Preguntó Roy con genuina curiosidad en su voz.

Ed debió haber seguido caminando, Ed debió haberse quedado callada. Edward Elric debió haber hecho muchas cosas. Pero voltearse y decir "de Madrina" no fue lo que debió haber hecho.

Roy Mustang se quedó paralizado, completamente paralizado. Miró fijamente al rostro levemente contrariado detrás de ese cabello dorado, vio la ligera vergüenza en aquellos ojos dorados. Él lo supo, supo cómo se sentía ella sobre no ser el Padrino de Al. Él supo todas esas cosas e hizo algo que no debió de hacer.

Se rió. No sólo soltó la carcajada, se tiró hacia atrás y casi se cae de su asiento aullando de risa. Él se inclinó hacia atrás y sintió que sus músculos se estiraban mientras reía. No podía haber parado así lo hubiera intentado, y cuando una muy furiosa Edward Elric apareció a cinco centímetros de su rostro, realmente lo intentó. El automail apretó su hombro y Edward literalmente lo sacudió. Sus ojos estaban tan dorados por la ira ante su reacción y su rostro estaba sonrojado. A él le tomó un momento para entender lo que ella estaba diciendo mientras nuevamente trataba de dejar de reír.

"¡…ya tengo suficientes problemas! ¡Es demasiado difícil tratar de saber lo que soy sin que tú vengas a empeorar las cosas, Mustang! ¿Sabes lo difícil que es ser dos cosas a la vez? ¿Saber que no puedo ser lo que era y tener que aprender a ser algo completamente diferente? ¿Sabes lo que es tratar de aprender eso cuando no tengo ni idea de lo que se supone debo saber o necesito saber?"

Ed lo zarandeó fuerte y él casi se muerde la lengua cuando su cabeza se azotó hacia atrás. Miró fijamente los brillantes ojos y vio la profundamente arraigada confusión que él no había estado entendiendo y que ella había estado tratando de disimular.

"Soy mujer, Mustang, y siempre voy a serlo. La gente me mira y ve a una mujer, pero yo no sé lo que eso significa, ¿tú sí lo sabes? ¿Cómo se supone que debo de actuar? Si hubiese sido mujer toda mi vida, tú nunca te hubieras reído como lo hiciste. Pero no lo he sido, ¿entonces la gente va a reírse de mí cuando me enfrente con algo de lo cual no tenía ni idea? ¿Voy a ser juzgada bajo una específica regla de percepción de género la cual desconozco? ¿Como ese huevón en el examen? ¿Será así por el resto de mi vida, Mustang?" Las manos de Ed se sacudieron en los hombros de él y su rostro había palidecido, perdiendo su sonrojo, pero sus ojos aún tenían ese tono de oro brillante que él jamás había visto antes.

Él se dio cuenta de que ella estaba temblando toda. Ella se puso de pie frente a su asiento, totalmente consumida por la confusión y furia que había surgido en respuesta a su risa. Fue un total error de su parte haberse reído de esa manera, pero no había podido evitarlo.

"Edward, no debí de haberme reído, me disculpo por ello. Pero fue la expresión en tu rostro, y no la idea de que eras algo diferente a lo que eres, lo que me hizo reír." Dijo Roy cuidadosamente.

"Precisamente, Mustang. ¿Quién soy?" Edward respiró hondo. "Quiero ser _yo_, pero ya no sé quién es ese yo."

**

* * *

**

**Nota de la Traductora:****  
**No me maten, no me linchen, no me manden a sicarios… mil disculpas por la larga ausencia, el mundo real me está carcomiendo viva en estos momentos y me impen continuar con mi ritmo habitual. De repente los espacios entre un capítulo y otro serán así de largos, de repente no, eso lo va a decidir el futuro; pero sólo quiero que sepan algo, no piensen que voy a dejar este proyecto, ahí sí que me matarían, empezando por Silken XD.

Ahora busquen y miren lo que les dice Silken.

**Megumi Minami: **Thank you, glad this monster still pleases you… chocolate is always good…lol  
silken :)  
_Gracias, me alegra que este monstruo todavía te guste… el chocolate siempre es bueno…lol  
silken :)  
__De MaryLover: Ejem… ¿y los fanarts?... XD_

**Nowaki san: **Thank you, I'm glad you're enjoying the monster… and you can practice your English here whenever you want…lol… always like to know that Mary's hard work is so appreciated… she does do a brilliant job with it and with the reviews…  
silken :)  
_Gracias, me alegra que estés disfrutando del monstruo… y puedes practicar tu inglés aquí cuando quieras…lol…siempre me gusta saber que el duro trabajo de Mary es muy apreciado… ella hace un brillante trabajo con el fic y los reviews…  
silken :)  
__De MaryLover: Hola, gusto conocerte y bienvenida (o) a Echoes. Gracias por los piropos, hago lo mejor que puedo con este maravilloso fic, espero sigas leyéndolo. Bye_

**Andrea Zthator: **Thank you…it was a lot of fun to write…  
silken :)  
_Gracias… fue muy divertido escribirlo…  
silken :)_

**  
****ElikaJenMorgon: **Thank you… Ed is always interesting to write and getting to the soft centre is both rewarding and frustrating at times…lol  
silken :)  
_Gracias… siempre es interesante escribir a Ed y llegar al centro blando es tanto gratificante como frustrante por momentos…lol  
silken :)_

**Maki Nirnaeth: **Thank you… there's always more to the monster…lol  
silken :)  
_Gracias… siempre habrá más del monstruo…lol  
silken :)  
__De MaryLover: Hola Maki, te estoy buscando como loca… ¿dónde estás?..._

**Kae chan: **Thank you… characters need to grow and I've let them set the pace of that growth… forcing them into places and plots doesn't work for me so I have to let them get there on their own… makes it interesting when I write…lol… I haven't been watching the new anime series but it is in manga territory now, bringing in the characters that didn't appear in the first anime… and no, the fic isn't complete yet which is why it is indeed a monster…lol… it just keeps on growing…  
silken :)  
_Gracias…los personajes necesitan crecer y he dejado que ellos den el ritmo de ese crecimiento…forzarlos a tramas y lugares no va conmigo así que dejo que ellos hagan la trama por ellos mismos…lo hace interesante mientras escribo…lol…no he estado viendo el nuevo anime, pero ahora se encuentra en el territorio del manga, trayendo a personajes que no aparecieron en el primer anime… y no, el fic no está completo aún, lo cual es la razón por la que efectivamente es un monstruo…lol…simplemente sigue creciendo…  
silken :)_

**Seiketo Nayset: **Thank you… good to see you again and will try not to make you cry again…lol  
silken :)  
_Gracias…gusto verte de regreso y trataré de no volverte a hacer llorar…lol  
silken :)_

**Martha V y D. Wigworthy:**Thank you and happy to hear that you aren't seriously hurt…  
silken :)  
_Gracias y estoy contenta de que no tengas heridas de gravedad…  
silken :)  
__De MaryLover: Hola, disculpen la demora, mi vida está más agitada que nunca estos meses, así que paciencia nomás, no me odien please…_

**Nakatsu-suichi: **Thank you… really pleased you are enjoying this Ed…  
silken :)  
_Gracias…estoy realmente contenta de que estés disfrutando de este Ed…  
silken :)_

**miciel: **Thank you… I think we all miss Maes… and I'd say more about Al but Mary would tell me off…lol  
silken :)  
_Gracias…creo que todos extrañamos a Maes…y diría más sobre Al pero Mary me regañaría…lol  
silken :)_

**Wolfgirl-Valentine: **Thank you… glad you're still enjoying the monster…  
silken :)  
_Gracias… me alegra que todavía te guste el monstruo…  
silken :)_

**YUKI: **Thank you… I'm glad you're enjoying it…  
silken :)  
_Gracias…me alegra que te guste…  
silken :)  
__De MaryLover: ¿de parranda? Casi casi, y esta vez me he demorado aún más. Me gustaría poder contestarte el review más pronto, así que puedes dejarme tu correo para contestarte (el arroba y los puntos separados please, este site no deja que aparezca el correo completo, sólo en el profile) o puedes mirar mi profile y leer la parte en español donde está mi correo electrónico. Es que me da cosa contestar después de tanto tiempo. En fin… bye_

**marieluchis: **Thank you… happy that you like this monster and always happy to hear of fan-art… drawing is something I really wish i could do…  
silken :)  
_Gracias…estoy contenta que te guste este monstruo y siempre me alegra oír acerca de fan-arts…dibujar es algo que realmente desearía poder hacer…  
silken :)  
__De MaryLover: ¡Hola! __Silken está muy emocionada por lo del fanart. Para contactarme, y ya que eres anónima, puedes ir a mi profile, ya coloqué mi correo electrónico para quien quiera contactarme, allí podremos coordinar todo y de paso conversamos, te doy un adelanto, Silken tiene que publicarlo primero y luego yo lo hago, así es la secuencia y mejor nos apuramos con eso porque ya está a medio camino de la nueva actualización del capítulo 37. Bye_

**Ierelin: **Thank you and hope your computer gets better soon… glad you're enjoying… Ed and Roy just go so well together when they tease each other, it is a lot of fun…  
silken :)  
_Gracias y espero que tu computadora se arregle pronto…me alegra que lo disfrutes…Ed y Roy se ven tan bien juntos cuando se fastidian entre ellos, es muy divertido…  
silken :)_

**Kaguya-hime Shiro: **Thank you… Mary won't even let me tell you about Armstrong…lol… she makes sure I don't give any information about future events away…  
silken :)  
_Gracias…Mary ni siquiera me dejará contarte sobre Armstrong…lol…ella se asegura que no dé ninguna información acerca de los eventos futuros…  
silken :)_

**Haro kzoids: **Thank you… glad you're enjoying… female Ed can be tricky at times… I'm just glad that he hasn't curled up in a corner and gone into denial over it all… much better for him to try to go forward as best he/she can, makes my life easier…lol  
silken :)  
_Gracias… me alegra que lo disfrutes…un Ed femenino puede ser peliagudo por momentos…me alegra que no se haya ido a enroscarse en un rincón y a negarse a hacerlo…mucho mejor para él que avanzar lo mejor que podría, eso hace mi vida más fácil…lol  
silken :)_

**shao-kino: **Thank you for enjoying … hope you managed all that reading, writing and watching during your holiday… sounds like a perfect way to spend them…  
silken :)  
_Gracias por disfrutarlo…espero que hayas podido hacer toda eso de leer, escribir y ver durante tus vacaciones…suena como una manera perfecta de pasarlas…  
silken :)_

**Murtilla: **Thank you… I'm very thankful to Mary for the hard work she puts into this monster so I'm glad you're enjoying it… I've never liked making characters female simply to avoid the yaoi connections, I started this one in response to reading some really, really bad femEd fics that were very unrealistic… I like my yaoi too much ..lol  
silken :)  
_Gracias… le estoy muy agradecida a Mary por el arduo trabajo que pone en este monstruo así que me alegra que lo disfrutes…nunca me ha gustado hacer personajes femeninos simplemente para evitar las conexiones con el yaoi, empecé este éste en respuesta a que leí unos fics muy pero muy malos de Ed femeninos que no eran realistas… mi yaoi me gusta demasiado…lol  
silken :)_


	16. Cuestiones Sobre Sexualidad

**Disclaimer: **Fullmetal Alchemist no me pertenece. Y ésta es una traducción del fic original escrito en inglés por la talentosa _**silkendreammaid**_**.**

Agradezco a Lady Seika Lerki por ayudarme revisando mi traducción.

**XxX**

**Comentario inicial de la Autora  
**I'd like to thank everyone for the reviews and kind comments and to Mary and her team who have made my monster into something truly wonderful that i am very proud to have written and shared with everyone (silkendreammaid)

_Quisiera agradecer a todos por los reviews y __los amables comentarios, y a Mary y a su equipo quienes han convertido a este monstruo en algo realmente maravilloso, el cual estoy muy orgullosa de haberlo escrito y compartido con todos (silkendreammaid)_

**Comentario inicial de la Traductora  
**HAPPY BIRTHDAY querida Silken!!! Hoy se cumple el primer año de publicación de este espectacular fic. Y para los que recuerdan, lo inicié el día del cumpleaños de alguien… adivinen de quién… :)

Silken contestó a sus reviews… busquen el suyo al final del capítulo.

* * *

**Returning Echoes  
****(Ecos que Regresan)**

* * *

**.**

**Capítulo 16: Cuestiones sobre Sexualidad**

Roy Mustang examinó los ojos dorados. Y no sintió ningún deseo de reír. Parecía que Edward hubiera perdido su balance mientras sus ojos parpadeaban pasando de la confusión a la rabia. La voz de él fue firme y nivelada.

"Tú eres Edward Elric."

"¿Pero eso qué significa, Mustang?" Preguntó Edward en frustración. "Puedo ser Edward pero ¿qué es Edward? ¿Soy hombre o mujer? Maldita sea, ¿qué soy _yo_?"

"Eres mujer, Edward. Tú me dijiste eso." Dijo Roy calmadamente y deseó que Ed aflojara la presión de su mano derecha. Su hombro realmente le estaba empezando a doler.

"Eso no me ayuda cuando no sé lo que significa ser mujer. ¿Tú sí lo sabes?" Ed volvió a hablarle con brusquedad.

"Edward." Dijo Roy en voz baja y levantó sus manos para sujetar delicadamente sus muñecas. Le tomó ejercer algo de presión pero logró que ella soltara sus hombros y él pudo sentir que su hombro derecho se retorcía aliviado. Bajó las manos de ella hasta dejarlas entre ambos y la mantuvo sujetadas de las muñecas tratando de mantener a Ed en un solo lugar.

"Ya es suficiente, Edward. Cálmate, sabes que no sé lo que es ser mujer y ciertamente no trataría te decirte otra cosa." Roy mantuvo su ojo fijo en los de ella. Roy se había cuestionado muchas cosas en su vida, pero nunca antes se había cuestionado su sexualidad. Se había cuestionado por qué estaba aquí y por qué había hecho ciertas cosas, pero jamás había puesto a discusión el hecho de que fuera hombre. Esto no era un caso de decidir si te gustaban los chicos o las chicas, esto era mucho más profundo. Era decidir algo con lo cual todos los demás ya habían nacido. Un rol en la vida.

Edward había sido hombre, pero nunca había alcanzado una edad para cuestionarlo, o incluso para que se convierta en un asunto que debía de abordar. Y conociendo a Edward, pensó Roy, él nunca se lo cuestionaría. Pero ahora Ed no tenía más elección que enfrentarlo.

Al nacer, nadie te decía 'eres una chica y así es como serás percibida´ o 'eres un chico y éstas son tus expectativas.' Y había sido lo mismo para Edward. Había tenido su lugar, nunca había si quiera necesitado pensar en eso, pero ahora era diferente. Le habían dicho 'eres una chica' y ahora ella estaba tratando de comprender algo tan básico, tan fundamental, que Roy ni siquiera podía imaginar por dónde podía empezar.

"Sé que no lo harías, pero no es de ayuda cuando la gente hace suposiciones o me ven como algo que no sé si soy yo o no." Replicó Ed y él pudo sentirla aún temblando.

"Nunca antes te importó lo que la gente pensaba de ti, Ed."

"Eso fue antes de que me lo restregaran en la cara." Recriminó Ed. "Antes de que te rieras de mí."

Roy hizo una mueca. "Ya me disculpé por eso, Ed."

"Lo sé y me gustaría una copia escrita como prueba." Dijo Ed con un destello de su viejo temple. "Pero eso realmente no es de mucha ayuda, Mustang. ¿Acaso otros harán lo mismo? ¿Sabré por qué se están riendo si no me lo dicen?"

"Edward, pienso que lo estás haciendo demasiado complicado. Necesitas simplificarlo." Dijo Roy lentamente, sus pulgares inconscientemente dando tranquilizadores círculos a las muñecas de ella.

"Creo que ya lo acabo de hacer Mustang. Soy mujer, no sé lo que eso significa, no tengo forma de averiguarlo, y mi vida se ha convertido en la confusión personificada. ¿Cuánto más simple quieres que sea?" Ed vagamente se percató del agarre en sus muñecas, a pesar de que sólo podía sentir la presión en su brazo izquierdo. Ella estaba más atenta a la mirada de ese ojo mientras lo observaba fijamente. Parecía haber una genuina preocupación y una disposición de ayudar. Edward no estaba segura de ello. No le gustaba depender de otros.

"Empecemos por lo primero en tu lista, Edward. Eres mujer, eso significa que te ves diferente. No luces igual que como eras antes."

"¡Ya estoy al tanto de eso, Mustang!" Ella trató de liberar sus manos para lanzarlas por los aires, pero el agarre se intensificó y tuvo que permanecer cautiva. "_Mis_ ojos todavía funcionan." Dijo de forma sarcástica.

"Ya basta Edward. Sabes que no me refería a eso."

"No, no lo sabía idiota. Suenas como si le estuvieses hablando a una criatura. Y yo ya no soy una criatura, Mustang. Sé qué aspecto tengo, incluso sé que esto es lo que la gente ve cuando me mira. Todo eso ya lo sé, ¿okay?" Edward le lanzó una mirada asesina. "Estás siendo condescendiente y eso me molesta, Mustang. No lo vuelvas a hacer."

"Estoy tratando de hacer esto simple, Ed." Protestó Roy.

"Mustang, no puede hacerse más simple. La gente me ve como mujer. Yo no." Ed lo miró fijamente. "Trata de simplificar eso aún más." Ella casi lo retó.

"Está bien. Entonces es tan simple como suena." Dijo Roy de mala gana.

"¡Al fin!" Exclamó Ed. "Denle a este hombre una muñeca de premio." Rodó sus ojos y suspiró teatralmente.

Roy la miró perplejo. "¿De qué diablos estás hablando Edward?"

"¿Nunca te ganaste una muñeca Mustang?" Ed parpadeó, súbitamente desconcertada por la mirada de completa confusión que apareció en el rostro de Mustang. Nunca antes lo había visto así y preguntó, casi con incredulidad. "¿Alguna vez has ido a una feria, Mustang?"

Todos iban a ellas cuando niños. Había una Feria ambulante que pasaba por Resembool cada año. De seguro Mustang había tenido algo similar mientras crecía. Había habido ferias en el otro lado de la Puerta y Edward había ido a unas cuantas, e incluso había viajado con una de ellas por un corto tiempo. Había sido un recordatorio agridulce del hogar que había estado segura nunca sería capaz de regresar. Lo observó pensando, y su pausa se hizo más y más larga.

"No fuiste, ¿verdad?" Afirmó ella, casi estupefacta. "Nunca has ido a una, no tienes idea de lo que estoy hablando."

"Pensé que estabas tratando de averiguar quién eres, Edward." Dijo Roy sin rodeos, intentando retornar a Edward a sus pensamientos iniciales. No pensaba que su ignorancia respecto a las ferias necesitaba ser discutida.

"Yo he ido a una feria, y tú no." Dijo Ed con asombro y mostró una pequeña sonrisa. "Es extraño. No importa qué sexo tenga ahora. Yo he ido a una feria y tú no."

"Eso se llama 'he hecho algo que tú no' y eso te da una leve y fugaz sensación de superioridad. No todo lo que sientes va a estar determinado por el sexo que tienes, Edward." Dijo Roy. "¿Y de seguro ya te has sentido así antes?"

"Sí, pero no cuando hay algo que tú no has hecho." Y Ed le sonrió ampliamente. "No me importa lo fugaz de este momento. Yo he ido a una feria y tú no."

Roy Mustang debió de haberlo dejado así. Roy debió de haber soltado las manos de Ed y mandarla a la biblioteca. Roy no debió dejar que esa sonrisa casi socarrona en ella lo enervara. Roy Mustang nunca debió de abrir la boca.

"Bueno, al menos yo he ido a una cita y tú no."

Edward quedó petrificada. Lo miró fijamente y él se percató de que su súbita explosión de superioridad se escabulló tan rápido como pudo tan pronto las palabras salieron de su boca.

"_¿Qué carajo…_?" Las palabras salieron como un estrangulado y sacudido susurro. Él observó sus ojos y ocultó su turbación cuando el rostro de ella perdió su color.

"Esto no se trata de tu sexo, Edward. Se trata de _ti_. Estoy dispuesto a afirmar que creo que nunca has estado en una cita ni como hombre ni como mujer." Dijo Roy lo más calmadamente que pudo. Sabía que tenía que empezar a hablar y continuar hablando o si no ella iba a destrozar su oficina justo después de destrozarlo a él. "Te estás volviendo tan retorcida sobre lo que le corresponde a lo femenino o masculino que estás perdiendo de vista a Edward. No me importa si has ido o no a una feria, particularmente no estoy molesto por no haber ido a una, y podemos mofarnos el uno del otro sobre eso todo lo que quieras. Y tal vez no escogí el mejor ejemplo cuando me sonreíste de esa manera, pero eso no significa que esté tratando de menospreciarte o introducirte en un lugar al cual no quieres ir."

Roy dejó que las palabras salgan sin pensar demasiado en ellas. Los ojos de Edward aún estaban fijos en el suyo y su rostro todavía estaba pálido. La pudo sentir temblar y supo que aún estaba a punto de explotar. La rabia en sus ojos no ocultaba completamente el pequeño vislumbre que él vio del dolor que estaba sintiendo en algún lugar dentro de ella.

"No importa si nunca has ido a una cita o a cenar, Edward. No me preocupa que seas probablemente el más talentoso alquimista que existe y no me importa si empiezas una pelea en el comedor. _Ninguna_ de esas cosas está relacionada con el sexo, Edward. La gente te va a ver como mujer, pero la única persona que define lo que eso significa _para_ ti eres _tú_."

La observó atentamente y tomó una pequeña inspiración cuando vio que los ojos de ella parpadeaban como entendiendo lo que estaba diciendo. Había un poco de color retornando a su rostro.

"Edward, ¿no has hablado nada de esto con Al?" Preguntó de repente y la vio sacudir su cabeza. "¿Has hablado con alguien acerca de esto?" La cabeza se volvió a sacudir. "¿Por qué no?"

"¿Con quién puedo hablar, Mustang? Nadie más ha pasado por esto. No existen libros ni nada sobre esto. A Al le invadiría la culpa y empezaría otra vez a tratar de buscarle solución. Ni siquiera debería de estar hablando contigo…" Ed se detuvo.

"Lo sé." Dijo Roy. "Si no te hubiera incitado a esto. Pero Ed, no puedes hacerlo todo tú sola. Nosotros, no, yo estoy aquí si necesitas hablar. Para eso están los amigos."

Ambos se quedaron mirando. "Amigos, ¿eh?" Dijo Ed en voz baja. "¿Eso significa que ya no te puedo golpear?"

"Sí." Asintió Roy. Pudo verla en retirada, poniendo su confusión y rabia dentro de los pequeños estuches a donde pertenecían, tratando de volver a recuperar su equilibrio.

"Está bien, _amigo_." Y Ed enfatizó la palabra como diciendo 'todavía no confío plenamente en ti'. "Respóndeme esto. ¿Por qué dijiste eso de que no había ido antes a una cita?"

"Fue algo que surgió hace una semana de todo ese fiasco de las apuestas." Dijo Roy y esperó que Ed lo dejara allí. La ceja arqueada que recibió le dijo que Ed no encontraba esa respuesta satisfactoria. Así que suspiró y prosiguió, sintiendo que estaba a punto de cavar su tumba.

"Havoc hizo un comentario sobre que Winry le propondría matrimonio a Al el día que tú tuvieras una cita. Los otros tomaron eso como una apuesta y se dio una animada discusión sobre quién sería la… ehm persona que tendría el privilegio de ser tu acompañante en el evento." Roy la miró. "No hubo ningún cuestionamiento respecto a quién eres, Ed. Simplemente se refirió a una cena contigo." Dijo con honestidad.

"Estás siendo sincero, ¿verdad?" Dijo Edward en un suspiro y él le asintió. "Al lo hace mejor. ¿Me puedes regresar mis manos?" Preguntó ella, y él parpadeó y soltó sus muñecas. Había olvidado que aún las tenía sujetas.

Ella se estaba alejando, mental y físicamente, mientras caminaba bordeando el escritorio y tomaba los archivos que había soltado un rato atrás. Había una distancia en sus ojos y él se preguntó cómo era ella capaz de oscilar para atrás y para adelante entre tales extremos.

"Edward, ¿te gustaría ir a cenar una de estas noches?" Preguntó de pronto, y captó un segundo de ojos extremadamente sobresaltados mientras ella dejaba su oficina sin contestar.

Se reclinó en su silla y se preguntó qué demonio había poseído su cerebro en ese momento. ¿Acaso no acababa de invitar a salir a Edward Elric? No, ¿no es cierto? Puso su cabeza en sus manos y gruñó. Sí, si es cierto.

* * *

Ed caminó hacia la biblioteca toda aturdida. Mustang no había querido decir que… que… ¿verdad? Ése de allí no había sido Roy Mustang. Debió haber sido alguien más. Roy Mustang no se disculpaba, no trataba de ser comprensivo y compasivo y no invitaba a Edward Elric a salir a cenar.

Edward había pasado de la furia al desconcierto, del desconcierto a la furia y de la furia al asombro, y todo debido a él. Nadie nunca la había hecho reaccionar así. Se arrepentía de haberle dicho todo eso a él pero entonces inmediatamente se retractó. Él había estado en lo cierto, ese arrogante. Ella no podía hacer esto sola y no había habido nadie con quién hablar. ¿Le había hablado sólo porque había sido el que estaba allí en ese momento o porque el que estaba allí había sido _Mustang_? ¿Hubiera dicho lo que dijo de haber sido otra persona? ¿Era eso una cosa de mujeres o una cosa de humanos? Ed se detuvo.

No, eso no lo voy a poner en duda. Dije esas cosas porque… porque era Mustang el que estaba allí. Porque sabía que no iba a juzgarme. Ésa fue la razón por la que me dolió cuando me dijo eso. Se sintió como si me juzgaba, como cuando la Abuela había señalado que no sabía nada sobre relaciones. Ed miró sus manos sosteniendo las carpetas. Lo habría golpeado si no me hubiera estado sosteniendo las muñecas. ¿Por qué no lo golpeé? Tal vez debiera regresar y golpearlo… sólo para compensar.

Edward refunfuñó. "Odio a ese hombre" murmuró por lo bajo. Él tenía razón, la única que podía decidir lo que significaba todo esto era ella misma. Eso de ver las cosas como 'de mujeres' o 'humanas' ni siquiera estaba realmente correcto. Se estaba escabullendo al etiquetarlo de 'humano' cuando realmente significaba 'mío' o 'cómo pienso yo que deberían de ser las cosas'. Siempre lo había intentado, pero nunca había tenido éxito en mentirse a sí misma. Si lo tuviera, la vida se haría mucho más fácil, pensó.

¿Amigos? ¿Ella y Mustang? Había empezado a considerarlo un amigo mientras había estado en Resembool, pero que él lo haya dicho abiertamente había sido más bien sorprendente. No había pensado que él los podría ver como amigos. No después de sus últimos encuentros. Pero entonces recordó lo que Gracia había dicho al respecto, que sólo te quebrantabas con las personas en quien confiabas. Ed se dio cuenta de que eso también se aplicaba a otras cosas, como descargar frustraciones e incertidumbres, y tanto Ed como Mustang lo habían hecho. ¿Confiaba en él? Ocho años atrás habría dicho que no. Incluso cuatro años atrás habría dicho que desconfiaba de él. Pero ahora, tenía que admitir que sí confiaba en él.

Lo cual le hizo preguntarse. ¿Confiaba él en ella?

"Aquí tiene, Señor." La bibliotecaria le alcanzó las carpetas que tenían que ser devueltas a Mustang. "Oh, por cierto." Añadió la bibliotecaria y se reclinó sobre su escritorio.

Ed levantó una ceja. "¿Sí?"

"¿Conoce al Capitán Havoc que trabaja en la oficina del General de Brigada?" Edward asintió y frunció levemente el ceño. "¿Podría darle esto de mi parte por favor?" Continuó apresuradamente la bibliotecaria y le dio un sobre sellado a Ed. "Por favor, significaría mucho para mí."

"Claro." Ed se alzó de hombros, se metió el sobre en el bolsillo de su pantalón y dejó el edificio, ligeramente desconcertada por la brillante sonrisa que le había dado la bibliotecaria.

Edward caminó lentamente de regreso al Cuartel General, su mente revolviendo esas últimas palabras. Evocando esa mirada de asombro en su rostro, sabía que él no lo había dicho en serio, pero. Pero ¿y si era que sí? Recordó la tibieza de su mano alrededor de su muñeca y esa mirada de preocupación en su ojo. ¿Y si era que sí?

* * *

Roy Mustang se preguntaba si podía retirarse más temprano, antes de que Edward regresara de la biblioteca. Era una lástima, pensó. Aquí estaba él, dando vueltas en círculos mentales porque había invitado a cenar a Edward Elric y no sabía si lo había dicho en serio. No solamente eso, no sabía cómo Edward iba a tomar sus palabras. ¿Pensaría que había hablado en serio o como burla? Si había pensado que lo había hecho como burla, estaba seguro de que tan pronto regresara, ella lo iba a golpear, o hacerle algo igual de doloroso.

Le había dicho que era su amigo. Había otro grupo de palabras que había tenido problemas en creer que las había dicho en voz alta. Esos condenados ojos estaban comenzando a molestarlo, eso era seguro. Había visto el dolor detrás de la rabia, él había dicho las palabras que lo había colocado allí. Era un idiota, de eso estaba seguro. ¿Por qué tenía una punzada en el estómago al saber que le había causado dolor? ¿Por qué estaba pensado en ello cuando tenía todo ese horrible papeleo esperándolo? Tacha esa última pregunta, cualquier cosa era mejor que el papeleo.

Edward estaba pasando por un momento difícil y de alguna forma él había dicho lo que no debía. No había pensado que sus palabras tendrían ese efecto, pero ahora se daba cuenta de que Ed estaba cuestionando absolutamente _todo_ sobre ella y su comentario sólo había resaltado algo que ella posiblemente veía como un defecto de su parte. Insensible es lo que había sido, y todo por esa maldita sonrisa socarrona en ella.

Era un continuo misterio para él que desde su regreso, ella había logrado molestarlo tanto. En cada ocasión, se había quedado preguntándose qué era lo que hacía ella que lo dejaba tan desbalanceado. Nunca antes había reaccionado de forma tan irregular. Esa pequeña sonrisa socarrona lo había vuelto a desencadenar. Él había respondido bruscamente con lo primero que se le había venido a la mente, con lo que sabía había hecho en un estúpido despliegue de superioridad. Ellos nunca antes habían descendido a ese nivel. Sus pequeñas peleas nunca habían necesitado volverse así de infantiles. Edward probablemente lo había dicho porque necesitaba sentir que ella era algo más que un signo de interrogación andante.

Y ahora debido a ello, la había invitado a cenar. Bueno, no exactamente la había invitado a cenar, pero había lanzado la idea. Aunque si ella decía que sí, entonces sería clasificada como una evidente invitación. La cual él no sabía si ella la clasificaría así. Lo cual lo regresaba de nuevo al principio. ¿Cómo lo estaba Ed tomando?

Simplifica, Roy, se dijo a sí mismo, simplifica. Te pasaste todo ese rato diciéndole a Ed que pensara en simple, ¿entonces por qué no lo haces? ¿Quieres o no quieres salir a cenar con Edward? Sí, no, sí, demonios, no lo sé. Salió de su silla y paseó por su oficina. Si no lo sabes, ¿entonces por qué preguntaste? Si ésa no habría sido su intención, ¿aún así lo habría dicho?

Roy pasó sus dedos por su cabello y gruñó suavemente. Una simple pregunta y él mismo se había confundido completamente. Él era Roy Mustang, tenía años de experiencia y una reputación sin medida cuando se trataba de esta clase de cosas, incluso si éstas tenían cuatro años. Entonces, ¿cómo era posible que una simple pregunta a una simple rubia lo había literalmente ofuscado?

Y no olvidemos que esa simple rubia se encontraba en medio de una crisis de identidad que la estaba haciendo tan impredecible como nunca la había imaginado que estuviera. Algunas veces, pensó Roy, puedo llegar a ser un reverendo idiota.

* * *

Edward regresó a la oficina y colocó las nuevas carpetas sobre el escritorio de Havoc y dejó que él los llevase donde Mustang. Puso el sobre en el escritorio de Havoc y lo vio ignorarlo mientras volvía a su estado melancólico. Edward mantuvo su atención en los expedientes que había ignorado esa mañana y se había esforzado mucho por concentrarse en ellos.

Mustang permaneció en su oficina pero de alguna forma su oído se había vuelto extrañamente agudo y podía oír cada movimiento que él hacía. Podía oír cuando arrojaba un expediente sobre su escritorio, podía oír el crujir de los papeles, podía oír que su silla chirriaba cuando se reclinaba hacia atrás y pudo jurar que en algún momento de la tarde oyó su respiración.

Su mente siguió evocando sus palabras y siguió viendo aquella mirada preocupada en su ojo. La rabia que había sentido ante su mofa había desaparecido y eso la confundía. Ella no era de guardar rencores, pero una burla de Mustang a veces la podía carcomer durante unos días. Ésta casi había desaparecido y sólo dejaba el persistente dolor. Deseaba que Al estuviera aquí. Necesitaba a alguien con quién hablar, aunque hablar no era probablemente la palabra indicada. Lo que realmente quería era a alguien que la escuchase mientras le daba su rabieta. Una buena rabieta siempre la había hecho sentir mejor y usualmente la ayudaba a despejar su cabeza. Tenía el presentimiento de que atraería algunas extrañas miradas si empezaba a hablar con ella misma.

¿Qué iba a hacer? No le agradaba estar aquí sentada con los mismos pensamientos recorriendo su cabeza. No ayudaba el hecho de que no sabía si él había hablado en serio o no. Era difícil de creer que había hablado en serio. Su rostro de asombro había sido menos que tranquilizante. Miró hacia el taciturno Havoc y deseó que fuera Hawkeye quien estuviera sentada allí. Realmente necesitaba hablar al respecto.

* * *

Roy Mustang permaneció en su oficina y se rehusó a dejarla. Havoc trajo más carpetas y encontró los de la biblioteca en la pila, así que Edward había regresado. Él aún no había contestado sus propias preguntas, no quería tratar de contestar ninguna que ella debiera de tener. Se preguntó si era demasiado tarde para regresar a su cómodo y pequeño agujerito y esconderse allí por los próximos días. La vida había parecido más fácil cuando se había mantenido cerrado de todos los demás.

Rodó sus ojos y se reclinó sobre el espaldar de su silla. ¿Y quién lo había sacado a rastras del agujero? Nada más ni nada menos que ese rompecabezas de cabello rubio de la oficina de afuera. ¿Realmente quería regresar? ¿No había pasado una larga noche dándose cuenta de que se encontraba solo en esa vieja vida y luego había pasado una semana o dos sin querer reconocer la verdad? Hasta ese día en que ella había llegado aquí como si nada, con esa falda y esa sonrisa… demonios. Otra vez estaba volviendo a Edward.

Desde Maes, él no se había soltado de esa manera, pero a él nunca habría invitado a salir a cenar a Maes, entonces ¿por qué la había invitado a ella? Él y Maes hubieran ido a emborracharse y no habrían dicho nada más al respecto. Si Edward todavía hubiese sido varón, ¿hubiese hecho lo mismo? ¿La había invitado sólo por Edward _era_ mujer? Porque uno generalmente no se embriagaba con una acompañante mujer. Gruñó en voz baja, ahora él era el que estaba cuestionando las percepciones de sexo.

Con razón Edward la estaba pasando mal.

* * *

De alguna manera la tarde transcurrió, y Edward suspiró de alivio cuando Havoc empezó a ordenar su escritorio y se puso de pie. Realmente lucía terrible, pensó ella, y apenas si había hablado durante el día. Lo observó salir sin decir una palabra, su rostro enmarcado en una máscara hosca e inexpresiva. Tembló ligeramente, era difícil de creer que ése era el mismo Jean Havoc que lo recordaba de semanas atrás. Echó un vistazo a su escritorio y sacudió su cabeza. Él no había almorzado, ya que allí estaba su lonchera llena. Suspiró, tenía que hacer algo, no podía permitir que Havoc esté así. Y si él estaba así, ¿cómo estaba Riza? Ése sí que fue un pensamiento que la hizo realmente temblar. ¿Se atrevería a ir a buscar a Riza y ver qué pasaba?

Recordó a la Abuela Pinako diciéndole que se mantuviera alejada de esas cosas, pero ella no esperaba realmente que Ed hiciera eso, ¿no es cierto? Ed no iba a quedarse observando a sus amigos sufrir sin al menos tratar de ayudar.

Se puso de pie y caminó alrededor de su escritorio, y directo hacia Roy Mustang cuando éste salía de su oficina. Su nariz se encontró con el pecho de él, y ambos retrocedieron rápidamente, sus ojos parpadeando hacia los costados antes de encontrarse, casi desafiantes.

"Pensé que te habías ido." Dijo él, e instantáneamente deseó poder retractarse. Los ojos de ella se abrieron desmesuradamente y luego se oscurecieron. "Rayos Ed, no quise decir eso." Dijo, y clavó su mano entre su cabello.

"Estás haciendo de eso un hábito, Mustang." Dijo Edward con voz fría.

"¿Qué es otro mal hábito?" Musitó él y la miró con un suspiro. "Mira Edward, me doy cuenta de que el día de hoy ha sido confuso para ti. No ha sido exactamente fácil para mí tampoco y, no, antes que lo digas, eso no es una excusa." Había visto el resplandor en los ojos de ella y había actuado primero.

"Entonces estás siendo egoísta."

"¿Y tú no?" Preguntó Roy y su ceja se elevó. "Todos somos egoístas Ed. Incluidos tú y yo. Ambos hemos dicho cosas hoy que probablemente no habríamos dicho normalmente y puede ser que tú puedas levantarte y seguir andando, pero yo no. He pasado tanto tiempo…" Roy enmudeció y su rostro se cerró. La obvió y miró adelante. "Nos vemos mañana, Edward." Caminó bordeándola y dejó la oficina.

Edward frunció el ceño mientras miraba la espalda de él retirándose. Tan recta y tan tensa. Estaba bien si ella le daba rienda suelta a su lengua, pero él tenía que encerrarse justo en las partes más interesantes. Con razón se había sentido cómodo en su pequeño hoyo, pensó. Demonios, él también era un estúpido al ser tan orgulloso que podría hacerse daño a sí mismo.

Dio una rápida ojeada a la oficina y se alzó de hombros. El arreglo de su escritorio podía esperar; y dejó la oficina, tomando velocidad al momento de llegar al corredor.

* * *

Roy caminó hacia la salida y al auto que lo aguardaba. Estaba abstraído en sus pensamientos. Lo había vuelto a hacer. Se había permitido hablar sin pensar. Y encima a Edward, otra vez. Realmente necesitaba estar solo por un rato. Qué había de malo con ser egoísta, pensó. Necesitaba tratar de encontrar algunas respuestas, e incluso si no las encontraba todas, al menos necesitaba saber que lo había intentado. Y no podía hacerlo si estaba tratando de contenerse de hacer comentarios que pudieran tener malas consecuencias en Ed. Okay, así que ella tenía algunos problemas, pero él tendría que ordenar sus propios sentimientos si alguna vez iba a serle de ayuda.

Se detuvo en seco en medio del corredor. ¿Desde cuándo había decidido que iba a ayudarla?

No oyó las pisadas de botas que corrían hacia él. Pero sí sintió el sólido peso que colisionó con su espalda y lo mandó trastabillando hacia adelante.

"¿Qué demonios?" Se tambaleó hacia ambos lados y se topó con la pared, usándola para recuperar su equilibrio, y giró para ver a una jadeante Edward que se levantaba del piso. Su rostro estaba sonrojado, sus mechones despeinados y habían hebras escapándosele de la trenza.

"¡Eres un idiota, Mustang! ¿Qué mosca te picó para que te quedaras así parado en medio del pasadizo?" Se quejó Edward mientras se levantaba y se sacudía el uniforme. Hizo una mueca ante las marcas oscuras en sus guantes e hizo un rápido aplauso para limpiarlos.

"¿En qué estabas pensando corriendo por ahí de esa manera, Edward?" Respondió bruscamente Roy. Se puso de pie y se enderezó el uniforme, una mano se levantó para correrla por su cabello.

"Tenía que correr, estabas caminando demasiado rápido." Edward lo miró intensamente. Y él parpadeó.

"¿Por qué me estabas persiguiendo?" No pudo evitar preguntar.

"Porque estabas huyendo, idiota." Dijo simplemente Edward. Y él supo exactamente lo que ella quiso decir y no le gustó que ella supiera que él lo sabía.

"No." Dijo ella cuando él abrió su boca. "No lo digas. Sí, sé que no debo de entrometerme, y sí, sé que me odiarás toda la vida por entrometerme, y sí, voy a quedarme aquí parada hasta que estés de acuerdo conmigo. ¿Eso cubre lo más importante?" Ella no espero a su respuesta. "Bien, ahora vámonos."

"¿Irnos adónde? Él logró decir.

"A cenar, idiota. Realmente, Mustang, ¿dónde dejaste el cerebro?" Ed rodó sus ojos y apuntó hacia el final del pasadizo. "La salida es por allá, ¿cierto?"

* * *

Edward no pensó en nada hasta que estuvieron en el auto dirigiéndose al primer restaurante que Mustang había logrado desempolvar de su memoria y que había aprobado su chofer. Ed sonrió por dentro, ése sí que había sido un momento divertidísimo.

_Se habían aproximado al auto y el sargento uniformado se hab__ía apresurado a abrirles la puerta. Sus ojos habían estado agrandadísimos, pero en una manera verdaderamente militar, no había dicho nada y observó impasivo mientras ellos habían entrado al asiento trasero._

"_A Alfredo's" Había dicho Mustang con aturdida voz._

"_Lo lamento Señor. Alfredo's cerró hace tres años._"

_Mustang se había volteado para ver a Ed y __lucía un poco perdido. El sargento había retornado a su asiento y los estaba observando._

"_Ni me mires, Mustang. Yo soy la que nunca ha ido a cenar ¿recuerdas?_" _Dijo Edward mientras se reclinaba en el espaldar del asiento y le sonreía ampliamente._

"¿_Silvers?_"_ Mustang había preguntado luego._

"_Se incendió el año pasado. Señor._"

_Edward había tratado de contenerse la risa pero __había captado el brillo divertido en los ojos del chofer y había reído por lo bajo._

"_Caramba, demonios Edward, no es que yo coma fuera todas las noches._" _Había replicado Mustang._

"_Si le pudiera sugerir Dominic's, Señor." Había interpuesto el sargento._

"¿_Dominic's_?" _Había cuestionado Mustang. "¿No estaba cerrado por no cumplir con ciertas regulaciones de salud?"_

"_Sí, Señor, pero eso fue hace mucho tiempo__ atrás, y los nuevos propietarios son de lo más exigentes." Había respondido el chofer._

_En el __momento en que el auto empezó a moverse, Edward había mirado a Mustang con una mirada cuestionante en sus ojos._

"_¿Exactamente cuándo fue la última vez que fuiste a cenar?"_

"_Cierra la boca, Acero."_

_Roy Mustang había cruzado sus brazos y miraba hacia adelante, rehus__ándose a decir nada más. Edward había captado la amplia sonrisa en el chofer a través del espejo retrovisor y se la había retornado._

Edward miraba por la ventana y veía que las luces se encendían a medida que la noche se adentraba. Había corrido tras Mustang y básicamente le había tendido una emboscada. Sabía lo que él habría hecho. Se habría ido a su casa y se habría sentado allí para regresar a su agujero. Muy probable con una botella en la mano. Ella no sabía por qué había tenido que correr tras de él. Era casi como si estuviera tratando de salvarlo de él mismo. Y eso era estúpido ya que él era más que capaz para hacerlo solo. Entonces ¿por qué había ido tras él? ¿Y encima mencionar lo de la cena? A veces se preguntaba si ella era la idiota y no él.

Roy permaneció sentado observando la cabeza de su chofer. Cómo había terminado aquí con Edward a su costado yendo a cenar, no tenía la más mínima idea. ¿Por qué había corrido tras él así? ¿Acaso pensaba que tenía un problema o algo por el estilo? Él ya había tenido suficiente de su compañía hoy, entonces ¿por qué estaba sentado con ella a su costado? Y yendo a cenar. Esto tiene que ser un sueño o algo parecido. Probablemente todavía se encontraba en su oficina, bien dormido en su escritorio. Se contuvo la tentación de pellizcarse y supo que no era un sueño cuando el auto se detuvo fuera del restaurante. Dios, él realmente debía de ser un idiota como Edward lo seguía llamando.

* * *

El maitre d' quedó impresionado al ver a dos miembros del personal militar acercándose a su mostrador y reconoció al General de Brigada Mustang. No conocía a la rubia Teniente Coronel a su lado y se percató de que ésta estaba mirando los alrededores con curiosidad. Su cabello era de un sorprendente tono rubio dorado, y cuando vio los ojos dorados que le hacían juego, supo que siempre la reconocería. Una vez que supiera quién era.

"¿Mesa para dos, Señor?" Dijo el maitre d' con su suave y educada voz.

"Sí, gracias." Dijo Mustang con igual cortesía y levantó su mano para indicar que Edward debía de caminar delante de él y que debía de seguir al hombre hacia su mesa. Casi sonrió cuando se dio cuenta de que Edward ni siquiera miró su mano ya que aún se encontraba mirando a su alrededor. Así que la tomó delicadamente del codo y la condujo en la dirección correcta.

Mustang vio los ojos que los seguían. Los dos uniformes azules eran sumamente visibles entre los otros muy bien vestidos comensales. Pudo sentir las miradas en su espalda y se contuvo las ganas de agachar su cabeza para ocultar su ojo. Sus dedos apretaron el codo de Edward y ella le lanzó una mirada rápida por encima del hombro mientras zigzagueaban por entre las mesas. Él sonrió pero no había intensidad en su sonrisa, y la ceja de ella se levantó y le dio una similar sonrisa falsa y se puso bizca por un brevísimo momento. Él se mordió el labio mientras ella se volteaba y su sonrisa se hizo más real.

Los condujeron hacia una pequeña mesa cerca de la ventana, no tan cerca de las otras mesas y Edward lució confundida cuando el maitre d' le retiró la silla. Ella casi estiró la mano para quitársela cuando vio la breve sacudida de cabeza de Mustang y la significativa mirada que le estaba propinando. Dejó que el hombre la sentara en la mesa y se reclinó en el espaldar mirando alrededor.

"Es un bonito lugar, Mustang." Dijo ella mientras veía la reluciente cristalería y platería sobre la mesa. El centro de mesa era un sencillo arreglo hecho de dos rosas y una vela pequeña.

"Sí, lo es." Él estuvo de acuerdo y miró alrededor y notó las curiosas miradas que atraían. Más aún, notó que estaban dirigidas hacia Edward. No estaba seguro si era porque estaba con él, o porque era una persona atractiva, aunque se inclinó por lo último.

El maitre d' regresó con la carta.

"¿Desearían el Señor y la Señora algo para beber mientras deciden?" Preguntó. El ojo de Roy se agrandó y su mano saltó por la mesa y apretó con fuerza la mano izquierda de Ed mientras veía que los ojos dorados destellaban y que ella se enderezaba en la silla.

"No, Edward." Dijo él en voz baja y ella lo fulminó con la mirada. "No empieces con eso aquí."

El maitre d' agrandó sus ojos. ¿La dorada y _femenina_ rubia se llamaba 'Edward'? ¿De quién se trataba?

"Está bien, Mustang." La rubia tenía una voz suave, incluso si la voz estaba llena de renuencia.

"Hay algunas cosas que simplemente tendrás que aceptar." Dijo tranquilizadoramente el General de Brigada y la rubia se relajó aún más. "Por ahora sólo tomaremos agua, gracias." Le dijo Mustang al maitre d' y éste asintió mientras les dejaba las cartas.

"No iba a golpearlo, Mustang." Señaló Edward.

"Lo sé, Ed. Pero se lo ibas a decir." Y sonrió cuando ella asintió. "Edward, éste no es el cuartel. No puedes cambiar todo lo que no te gusta.

Ed suspiró. "Está bien, pero no me tiene que gustar."

"Si te hace sentir mejor, Edward, entonces ódialo todo lo que quieras. Sólo no hagas una escena, porque eso no va a cambiar nada." Dijo Roy en tono calmado. "¿Tal vez quieras leer la carta?" Añadió de manera chistosa y le sonrió cuando ella le frunció la nariz.

"¿Me puedes regresar mi mano?" Preguntó ella, y él sacudió su cabeza aun cuando soltó su mano.

"Disculpa."

"Ya van dos veces en un día, Mustang." Edward le sonrió socarronamente.

Él la miró confundido. "¿Dos veces qué, Edward?"

"Disculpas. Realmente debería de conseguirme copias de ellas." Ella rió suavemente y él volvió a sacudir su cabeza. Y él que había estado pensando que eran dos veces que le había tomado las manos.

La cena los sorprendió a ambos al transcurrir con facilidad y sin ningún contratiempo. Habían tenido un pequeño debate sobre si la ternera era mejor que la carne de res y si Ed realmente debía comer dos postres. Para el momento que llegó el café, ellos estaban gratamente llenos y relajados. Su conversación había sido fluida, y habían discutido sobre alquimia, libros e incluso el problema de Hawkeye y Havoc.

Roy se sentó hacia atrás y miró a Edward. Casi está destellando, pensó. Una buena comida y una buena compañía conllevaban a una noche agradable, y había pasado mucho tiempo desde que había disfrutado tanto de una noche. Edward lo había sorprendido con su inteligencia en distintos asuntos de la alquimia. Había dejado escapar algunas historias sobre sus cuatro años fuera y él se había percatado de la pena en su voz mientras hablaba de la gente de allá. Nuevamente se dio cuenta de que ella cargaba recuerdos dolorosos que él no conocía y que ella no tenía ninguna intención de compartirlos. Tal vez algún día, pensó. En algún lugar durante esos cuatro años, ella había desarrollado buenos modales, y a pesar de su aversión a que la llamaran 'Señora' y de su obvia ignorancia respecto a salir a cenar fuera, se había mantenido cortés y calmada con los camareros y había ignorado las miradas que había estado atrayendo durante toda la noche.

Perezosamente se preguntó cómo sería si Edward estuviera vestida en otra cosa diferente a su uniforme. Con su cabello recogido y tal vez con algo negro o azul intenso, algo que pudiera mostrar su figura y sus piernas. Como ese día cuando se había puesto la falda. Todavía tenía aquella imagen de ella parada en la puerta, la elegante línea desde la cabeza hasta los pies, realzada por el perfectamente entallado uniforme. Y ese aire de confianza que había causado que ardiera de la rabia.

Edward miró desde encima de su café. Él la estaba volviendo a mirar fijamente. Lo había notado en algunas ocasiones durante la comida. De pronto se perdía en sus pensamientos y simplemente la contemplaba. Aunque esta mirada era diferente a las otras. Había reconocido a las otras como recuerdos y pensamientos que no iba a compartir y que en primer lugar no quería de verdad recordar. Ésta mirada era casi especulativa y de desconcierto.

Se había divertido, y eso lo había encontrado bastante sorprendente. Había esperado que él se resintiera con ella por haberlo forzado a esto, pero no había habido nada de eso. Ellos habían conversado e incluso lograron estar en un desacuerdo sin llegar a romper nada. Había sido sorprendentemente fácil hablar con él. Él no la había hecho sentir fuera de lugar o que le faltaba algo en ninguna forma. Él había estado... amigable, pensó. Habían sido como iguales a pesar de su desconocimiento en algunas cosas. Él no había intentado encubrirlos y la había dejado ser ella misma, y ella lo había encontrado más que bienvenido luego de toda esa confusión de esta mañana. Incluso se había acostumbrado a que el mesero la llamara 'Señora', bueno casi.

Sacó su reloj de su bolsillo y lo abrió sin percatarse de los abiertísimos ojos del maitre d' cuando éste se acercaba a su mesa.

"¿Desean algo más, Señor, Señora?" Él vio el breve ceño y suspiro.

"Te vas a acostumbrar Edward," La voz divertida de Mustang la hizo fruncir el ceño con poco entusiasmo.

"Y sigues con eso, Mustang." Respondió. Ya sea debido a la atmósfera relajada que los rodeaba o a la placentera sensación de llenura, encontró que le era imposible molestarse con él.

"¿Existe algún problema?" Preguntó el maitre d'. Su nivel de curiosidad había alcanzado su punto más alto, y a pesar de su predisposición a no entrometerse, y de la política del restaurante, sencillamente tenía que preguntar. La rubia se volteó y le dio una irónica sonrisa.

"No, todo está bien…." Ella hizo una pausa como si buscara su nombre.

"Victor."

"Victor. No hay ningún problema, es que me molesta cuando me llaman 'Señora', es todo." Ella vio a Mustang tratando de ocultar su sonrisa. "No te atrevas a reírte, Mustang."

Roy se enderezó y le sonrió socarronamente, y los ojos de ella se entrecerraron anticipadamente.

"Tú eliges Edward. Puedes ser 'Señora' o 'Señorita Elric'." Dijo, y observó que los ojos de ella se agrandaban. "Fuera del cuartel, Edward, ésas son las únicas opciones que tienes cuando conoces gente."

"No me gusta ninguna." Se quejó ella, e hizo un puchero.

"No puedes ser Edward para todos. Y el rango y título pueden ser desagradables, pero igual en algunos lugares no tienen peso." Explicó Roy mientras observaba el ceño de ella. "Eres un adulto ahora, Edward, esto es parte de ello." Él trató con todas sus fuerzas de no sonar condescendiente, y lo consiguió, porque la mirada que recibió no amenazó su bienestar físico.

Ella se volteó hacia el expectante maitre d', quien había sumado dos más dos y había obtenido resultados de ochos y nueves.

"Creo que puedo vivir con lo de Señora si tengo que hacerlo." Dijo ella con pesar, y Mustang sonrió cuando Victor se fue.

"No fue tan difícil, ¿verdad?" Preguntó él.

Ella le sonrió socarronamente. "Me gustaría ver lo que pasaría si te tuvieran que llamar 'Señora' por un día."

"Edward. Te preocupas por cómo te ve la gente ahora, no lo compliques preocupándote por pequeñas cosas como ésta. Cómo te llaman es algo más que irrelevante, no te va a definir a _ti_ como persona. Sólo ayuda a sus percepciones, no a las tuyas. Y las tuyas son las que importan. Ya te lo dije antes, la única que te va a definir eres _tú_."

"A veces de veras pienso que te odio, Mustang." Dijo Edward con un suspiro y le lanzó una mirada que decía 'especialmente cuando tienes razón'.

Él se tiró hacia atrás en su silla y rió.

* * *

Edward durmió bien y se despertó de un buen humor que duró todo el camino hacia la oficina. El panorama del rostro miserable de Havoc atenuó ligeramente su entusiasmo y tomó la decisión de ir a visitar a Gracia después del trabajo. Mustang no parecía haber llegado todavía, así que empezó a hojear otra pila de carpetas que parecían haber aparecido durante la noche.

Había disfrutado de la velada. Ellos habían salido poco tiempo después de terminar sus cafés. Victor había preguntado casi disculpándose mientras se iban, si ella era en realidad Edward Elric y que si eso significaba que era el Alquimista de Acero. Ella había logrado mantener una sonrisa y había asentido, y él les había sonreído a ambos y mientras Mustang pagaba por la cena, él les había ofrecido una comida gratis la próxima vez que quisieran cenar allí.

Edward había estado muy sorprendida ante este tipo de reconocimiento y Mustang se había parado a su costado, su brazo presionando levemente contra su hombro. Ella había tomado confianza con ese pequeño roce, y había sonreído y eso había logrado dejar a Victor más que encantado. Mustang había ocultado su sonrisa y la había conducido fuera del restaurante con una mano en su codo. Se habían sentado en la parte trasera del auto, y mientras se alejaban, ambos habían soltado la carcajada.

"¿Ocurre eso con frecuencia?" Ella había preguntado sorprendida.

"A veces." Había respondido él, y la observó sonreír en la tenue luz.

El auto se había detenido en los dormitorios, y ella había reído cuando Mustang le había dicho que la acompañaría hasta la puerta.

"¿Por qué querrías hacer eso, Mustang? Puedes ver la puerta desde aquí." Ella había sonreído y había sacudido su cabeza cuando salió del auto. "Nos vemos mañana." Se había despedido ondeándole la mano al chofer, y había sentido que él la observaba todo el camino hacia la puerta. Ella se había volteado y se había vuelto a despedir con la mano, riendo antes de abrir la puerta y desaparecer dentro del edificio.

Pasó las hojas de otro fólder y miró el reloj. Frunció el ceño ligeramente. Mustang estaba tarde esta mañana. Se preguntó por qué sería.

* * *

Roy Mustang no durmió bien. Se despertó muy temprano con un rojo y rasposo ojo, y su cabello hecho una puntiaguda maraña por todo lo que se había volteado y movido bruscamente. Lanzó su almohada por la cama mientras se sentaba y giraba sus piernas.

Había sido una noche encantadora. Había ido sorprendentemente bien. Incluso la había llamado la mejor noche fuera que había tenido en años. Lo cual era verdad, ya que era la única noche fuera que había tenido en años. Edward había sido una agradable compañía para cenar. Había hablado, había escuchado e incluso había bromeado con él. Él no había tenido ninguna sensación de rechazo que evocaba de los intentos que había ensayado luego de su recuperación. Había pensado que estaría fuera de práctica en cuanto a sus destrezas de socialización, pero ni siquiera las había necesitado. La noche había fluido sin problemas.

Porque sólo fue una cena. Eso era todo lo que había sido. Sólo una cena. Entonces ¿por qué tuvo ganas de acompañarla hasta la puerta y por qué había querido volverla a invitar. Y por qué ella había usado ese largo vestido negro en sus sueños de su próxima cena? ¿Con su cabello suelto?

Se dejó caer de nuevo en la cama. Jamás había cuestionado su cordura o su sexualidad antes y ahora estaba cuestionándose ambas. Estaba pensando en Edward como una cita, no como una compañía para cenar. Sería una locura invitar a Edward a una _cita_. Eso sería suicida, pero no había podido dejar de pensar en ello desde que la había dejado anoche en los dormitorios.

Había estado considerando eso durante todo el camino a casa. Otra cena con Edward. Quizás en un restaurante diferente e incluso un espectáculo antes o después de la comida. Recién cuando se había metido en la cama se había dado cuenta de que lo que estaba planeando era una cita de verdad, no sólo una cena. Ahí fue donde había cuestionado su cordura por primera vez. Pronto se volvió a cuestionar, cuando se dio cuenta de que no podía dejar de pensar en ello.

A las tres de la mañana, mientras volvía a dar vueltas, había caído en cuenta que su sexualidad también era cuestionable. Había estado pensando en Edward. Mujer, ojos dorados, delgada. Ese largo río de cabello dorado, la trenza que recordaba haber jalado, el calor de su cuerpo contra el suyo, el contraste entre el brazo de automail y el de carne y hueso cuando los había sujetado esa mañana mientras ella había soltado toda su confusión… sobre… su… sexo. Él había enterrado su cabeza en la almohada y había gruñido. Había olvidado que Ed se veía a sí misma como hombre. Había olvidado que Edward había sido hombre. ¿Cómo diablos había olvidado eso?

Él no era tan superficial como para sólo ver la atractiva mujer que ahora era Edward, ¿no es así? Él había disfrutado molestándola, hablando con ella, sólo estando junto a ella. Esos no eran signos de que él estuviera así sólo por su apariencia. En el pasado había estado con mujeres mucho más atractivas y había visto decrecer su interés luego de unos cuantos días, e incluso minutos en una ocasión, cuando no habían podido conversar o incluso compartir una broma. Ellas habían sido superficiales, pensó. ¿Había sido él igual de superficial al correr tras todas ellas y no encontrar nada que lo satisfaga? En aquel entonces había considerado a Riza Hawkeye como la única mujer con quien podría verse saliendo por más de unos cuantos meses. Pero incluso con eso, se dio cuenta de que había estado corroborando su larga amistad y el hecho de que ella lo conocía mejor que nadie. Recordó la única vez en que habían ido a cenar, los dos vestidos formalmente, y la cena había transcurrido bien y con grata compañía, y cuando la había acompañado hasta la puerta, no había estado pensando en nada más que en asegurarse de que ella estuviera a salvo en casa. No había habido ningún plan para otra oportunidad, ninguna maniobra para besarla. Y ella también lo había sabido. Había estado claro en su sonrisa, y ella había cerrado la puerta tras ella.

Pero Edward. Edward le daba miedo. Él había, aún seguía planeando otra cena. Y Edward había sido hombre. Pero Edward iba a ser mujer por el resto de su vida. No era que hubiera un problema por eso, ¿no es cierto? Le había dicho que la veía como 'Edward' y era verdad. Él pensaba en ella como 'ella'. Edward era mujer. Pero Edward había sido hombre. Ambos se habían conocido durante años, había visto al niño crecer, la había visto regresar y los había visto a ambos como Edward.

Ahora, mientras suspiraba y miraba al techo se, preguntaba. ¿A cuál Edward estaba pensando ver? ¿Al interno hombre Edward, o a la externa mujer Edward? Si Edward no sabía cuál era, ¿cómo iba a saber él por cuál Edward se sentía atraído?

Roy Mustang se sentó de un salto y se estremeció. ¿Atraído? Él no acababa de pensar eso, ¿o sí?

* * *

El General de Brigada Roy Mustang aún se encontraba completamente absorto en sus pensamientos cuando entró al auto más tarde de aquella mañana. Su chofer le entregó un papelito, y él lo miró sin ver durante la mayor parte de su viaje hacia el Cuartel General. Fue sólo cuando el auto pasó por las puertas que leyó la nota. El Fuhrer solicitaba su presencia tan pronto llegase. Frunció el ceño ligeramente, desconcertado sobre por qué era llamado y luego le restó importancia. Eso le daría más tiempo para serenarse antes de ir a su oficina y ver a Edward.

Le sonrió distraídamente al chofer al salir del auto, para sorpresa de éste último. Nunca había visto al General de Brigada tan ido como parecía estarlo esta mañana. Él ya tenía una interesante historia que contar durante el té de la mañana, ahora tenía más con qué adornarla.

* * *

Roy Mustang caminó por los pasadizos, todavía preguntándose si realmente se sentía atraído o no por Edward. No había encontrado una respuesta. Mientras esperaba en la habitación externa a la oficina del Fuhrer, no vio la evaluadora mirada de la secretaria mientras ésta se preguntaba por qué el General de Brigada no le había sonreído como siempre lo hacía.

Incluso el Fuhrer notó la levemente desenfocada mirada en el oscuro ojo mientras Mustang entraba y saludaba.

"Siéntese, Mustang." El Fuhrer hizo un ademán con la mano hacia la silla frente a su escritorio. Esperó hasta que Roy hubiera tomado asiento y deslizó una carpeta por su escritorio.

"Como sabe, el Desfile y Baile de Graduación es en dos semanas."

Mustang asintió, tomando la carpeta y tratando de concentrarse en lo que el Fuhrer estaba diciendo y no en si Edward ya estaba en la oficina o no.

"El General Lin se encontraba a cargo del orden del desfile, pero debido a una infortunada lesión, va a estar imposibilitado de completar los preparativos. Me gustaría que usted se haga cargo del resto de los preparativos. Me han informado que todo ha sido organizado, pero alguien tiene que aparecer como responsable." El Fuhrer observó mientras Mustang asentía, una mirada despistada apareciendo en sus ojos.

El Fuhrer frunció ligeramente el ceño. Nunca había visto a Mustang así de distraído antes. Había esperado que Mustang protestara, especialmente cuando lo que dijo conllevaba a una obligatoria aparición en público. El Fuhrer sabía que Mustang odiaba las recepciones oficiales y siempre había logrado evitar el Desfile y aparecía el más breve tiempo posible al Baile. Esa mirada de preocupación en su ojo se estaba esparciendo por su rostro. El hombre realmente no se encontraba aquí, pensó el Fuhrer. Me pregunto si habrá escuchado algo de lo que he dicho.

"Eso es todo, Mustang." Dijo cuidadosamente, y observó cuando Mustang parpadeó antes de ponerse de pie. Frunció sus labios y añadió. "Oh, y dígale a la Teniente Coronel Elric que estoy esperando con ansias."

La expresión de vacío que se le vino al rostro de Mustang lo sorprendió y vio que el ojo oscuro se tornaba muy pero muy enfocado. La mano de Mustang apretó la carpeta con fuerza.

"¿Esperando con ansias qué, Señor?" Él preguntó cauto, como si temiera a la respuesta.

"Abrir el Baile con ella, por supuesto." Sonrió él, y notó la súbita palidez en el rostro de Mustang. "Todo se encuentra en la carpeta, Mustang." Añadió amablemente, y observó cuando Mustang daba un rígido saludo militar y dejaba la oficina.

Eso sí que era muy interesante, pensó el Fuhrer Sterben mientras apoyaba su espalda en la silla. Una pequeña sonrisa jugueteaba alrededor de su boca. Había esperado que el regreso de Edward Elric a Central fuera interesante, y hasta ahora lo había sido, pero no había esperado que fuera así de interesante.

* * *

Edward Elric estuvo bastante sobresaltada cuando Roy Mustang entró indignado por la oficina exterior, con una carpeta firmemente agarrada en sus puños, entró en su oficina y la cerró con un portazo. Hasta Havoc levantó la cabeza. Ambos intercambiaron miradas y Edward se puso de pie.

"No esta vez, Jefa." Dijo Havoc. "Dale algo de tiempo para que se calme."

"¿Cuánto tiempo será, Havoc?" Preguntó Ed curiosa.

"Al menos un par de horas, a juzgar por el portazo."

Ed miró hacia la puerta y frunció sus labios. "¿Estás seguro…?"

Havoc asintió. "Sip. Alguien ha hecho algo que lo irritó. Ya se le pasará."

Edward frunció el ceño. "No lo sé, Havoc. No me parece correcto dejarlo encerrado allí."

"Edward, créeme. Ya ha pasado antes, y volverá a pasar. Él sólo necesita algo de espacio por un rato."

Edward se sentó a regañadientes. Miró fijamente a la puerta antes de escoger otra carpeta. Se encontró mirando la puerta cerrada con bastante frecuencia durante las siguientes horas.

Era la hora del almuerzo cuando se abrió la puerta. Mustang salió y le entregó unos papeles a Havoc.

"Encárgate de que se envíen por favor."

Evitó mirar a Edward mientras regresaba a su oficina. Ella frunció el ceño. ¿Qué le sucedía? Había parecido que se encontraba bien cuando la había dejado anoche y apenas si lo había visto hoy, así que no podía ser algo que ella hubiera hecho. Quizá tenía algo que ver con su tardía aparición de la mañana. Recordó su deseo de ayer de correr y esconderse, tal vez simplemente estaba inestable porque no había podido hacerlo. Ella sabía lo fácil que era sentirse irritable si tus demonios interiores sentían que estaban siendo ignorados.

Quizás debería de dejarlo solo el día de hoy. Pero si estaba igual mañana, entonces ella ignoraría cualquier puerta cerrada que él tuviera y le exigiría respuestas.

* * *

Roy estuvo muy agradecido por lo que sea que había evitado que Edward entrara en su oficina a exigir explicaciones. Había supuesto que ella lo seguiría luego de haber dado ese portazo hacía un rato. Había medio esperado que ella derrumbara la puerta en varios momentos durante la mañana, y había esperado con toda seguridad que ella dijera algo cuando finalmente había aparecido más tarde.

Ella no había dudado en ignorar cualquier muralla y puerta que él antes ya había cerrado, así que estuvo sorprendido de que ella parecía haberse contenido hoy. El tacto y la diplomacia no eran cosas que usualmente se asociaban con Edward. En el pasado, él hubiera sospechado que habían motivos ocultos en su aparente silencio y obediencia, pero esta vez, él sólo estaba agradecido y no quería pensar tan a fondo en eso.

Había leído la carpeta y eso había causado que empeorara su confusión. Había sido una sola y muy sencilla hoja de información dentro del fólder. Con el fin de destacar el hecho de que una mujer se había convertido en Alquimista Estatal, se había decidido que Edward bailara con el Fuhrer para dar inicio al Baile. Sin importar que nadie sabía si Edward podía bailar, sin importar que aún no le habían informado a ella. Simplemente se había decidido, y cuando Roy Mustang le pusiera las manos enguantadas encima al tarado que había propiciado la idea, se iba a encargar personalmente de que no volviera a tener ninguna idea nunca más.

Encontró esa reacción perturbadora, pero satisfacía un lado hasta ahora insospechado del que no se había percatado antes. Eso también lo retornó al pensamiento de que estaba atraído por Edward. El negarlo ya no funcionaba. Había pasado mucho tiempo, pero sí recordaba cómo se sentía la atracción, y lo que estaba sintiendo era atracción. Lo cual de nuevo lo hizo preguntarse de qué Edward. No ayudaba el hecho de que la razón de toda su confusión se encontraba sentada justo afuera de su oficina y no tenía la más mínima idea de lo que le estaba haciendo a él.

Suspiró y puso su cabeza en sus manos. Iba a ser otra noche sin dormir, de eso estaba muy seguro.

* * *

Edward sonrió cuando Elysia abrió la puerta y la abrazó antes de que pudiera entrar a la casa. Levantándola un poquito para dejarla parada sobre sus pies, Ed caminó haciéndolas entrar a las dos a la casa y le sonrió a Gracia quien venía a saludarla. Ambas se abrazaron con Elysia pegada entre las dos y luego la mandaron a volar para así terminar de poner la mesa.

"Te quedarás a cenar, ¿no es así, Edward?" Preguntó Gracia y luego no le dio tiempo para rehusarse al meterla a empujones en la cocina y darle una cuchara y una cacerola para vigilar. Edward parpadeó y encontró a Riza ocupada en una tarea similar.

Edward descubrió que cenar así con amigos era muy diferente que la cena de anoche con Mustang. A pesar de la oscuridad que podía ver en los ojos de Riza, la conversación transcurrió ligera y sin contratiempos. Edward no mencionó la oficina y Riza no preguntó. Sí habló sobre los planes para el nuevo campo de tiro y mencionó que hasta ahora había tenido que amenazar sólo a un idiota.

Después de la cena, habían ayudado a limpiar y a lavar los platos, y Elysia se había ido a la cama. Ed se sentó en un cómodo sillón, subió sus piernas y las acurrucó debajo de ella, y empezó a mirar las fotografías de la fiesta de cumpleaños. Le sonrió a algunas de ellas, especialmente a la de Mustang cubierto de nieve. Frunció el ceño levemente al encontrarse con tantas en la que ella se encontraba. No se había dado cuenta de cuántas veces Mustang había levantado la cámara cuando habían estado sentados allí.

"… vaya contigo, Edward?" Captó el final de la pregunta de Gracia y levantó la vista.

"Disculpa, no estaba escuchando. ¿Que vayas conmigo adónde?" Edward lucía un poco confundida.

"A escoger un vestido, Edward. Te pregunté si te gustaría que vaya contigo." Repitió Gracia.

Edward frunció el ceño y lució completamente perpleja. "Yo no necesito un vestido, Gracia."

"¿Ya tienes uno?" Gracia observó cómo Edward se puso aún más confundida.

"No tengo ningún vestido. ¿Por qué querría ir ahora a comprarme uno?"

"Por el Baile, Edward." Dijo Riza mientras llegaba con la bandeja de café.

"¿Qué baile?" Ed miró a la una y a la otra. "No tengo la menor idea de lo que están hablando."

"El Baile de Graduación. Se da cada año, Edward."

"Bueno, hasta ahora lo han manejado sin mí, así que pueden volverlo a hacer así otra vez." Remarcó Ed en tono burlón.

"Es obligatorio Edward. Tienes que asistir." Contestó Riza mientras se sentaba.

"¡Ni hablar!" Edward se sentó derecha.

"No tienes elección Edward. Todos tenemos que asistir."

"¿Hasta Mustang?" Preguntó Ed incrédula. Ella no pensaba que él se aparecería en algo como eso, y si él no lo hacía, pues entonces ella tampoco.

"Sí, hasta Roy asiste." Ella no le dijo a Ed que Roy se iba tan pronto se le presentaba la oportunidad. Sabía exactamente cómo reaccionaría Edward con ese trozo de información.

"¿Por qué necesito un vestido? ¿No es conveniente usar uniforme?" Preguntó Ed, frunciendo el ceño mientras empezaba a pensar en formas de evitar el Baile.

"No Edward. Es un evento de etiqueta y todos se visten elegantes." Gracia sonrió. "Yo solía divertirme cuando iba. Maes siempre planeaba la noche completa. Primero a cenar, luego al Baile y después un paseo en auto hacia un lugar sólo para nosotros dos."

Riza y Ed sonrieron cuando el rostro de Gracia se suavizó, y ambas supieron que Maes habría hecho cualquier cosa por hacer especial la noche entera para la persona que se encontraba sentada frente a ellas.

"¿No hay manera de escaparme de esto?" Preguntó Edward y se encontró con dos cabezas que se sacudían. "¿Y del vestido?" Preguntó con tono de horror.

"No va a ser tan malo como piensas Edward." Dijo Gracia.

"Puede que no lo sea para ti, Gracia. ¿Sabes lo incómodo que es usar esas cosas?" Protestó Ed.

"Los vestidos no son incómodos, Edward. Dijiste lo mismo sobre usar una falda y al final usaste una." Remarcó Riza.

"Como si me hubieses dado otra elección con respecto a la falda, Riza." Ed casi sonrió. "Y yo sí siento incómodos a los vestidos. Puede ser que ustedes estén acostumbradas, pero yo no. Me parecen perturbadores." Ed ni sabía cómo explicar el sentimiento de vacío que había tenido cuando se los había probado en Resembool. La sensación de piernas descubiertas y de no tener nada debajo, el vestido no le daba la misma sensación de seguridad que sí le daban los pantalones.

Riza y Gracia intercambiaron miradas. Era fácil olvidar que Edward alguna vez había sido varón. Ellas habían hablado al respecto en la fiesta de cumpleaños y ahora podían ver que Edward no se veía a sí misma como ellas la veían. Y a Edward no le iba a gustar tener que conformarse con lo que la gente esperaba de ella.

"Te ayudaremos con lo del vestido, Edward, y te encontraremos algo con lo que te puedas sentir cómoda." Dijo Gracia.

"¿Cuándo es el Baile?" Preguntó Edward de mala gana.

"En dos semanas." Respondió Riza y su rostro se oscureció ligeramente. "Durante la mañana es el Desfile y el Baile es en la noche."

"¿También tengo que ir al Desfile?" Preguntó Ed, sus ojos se iban agrandando y había un inminente rechazo en su lengua.

"Pensaría que sí, Edward. Es para los reclutas que han completado sus doce semanas de entrenamiento básico y creo que los nuevos Alquimistas Estatales están incluidos." Riza frunció el ceño mientras pensaba.

"Sí lo están. Elysia y yo vamos todos los años." Gracia asintió. "Maes decía que siempre recordaba a Roy marchando con un nudo en los pasadores de su bota. Decía que Roy estaba tan nervioso que les chasqueó los dedos mientras se alistaba."

Ed y Riza rieron. A Ed le resultaba difícil imaginarse a un Mustang nervioso. Siempre lo había visto seguro de sí mismo. No se había dado cuenta de que probablemente le había tomado tiempo desarrollar esa seguridad. Ella había asumido que él siempre la había tenido. Sabía que la utilizaba para cubrir los demonios que tenía. Se preguntó cómo habría lucido un Mustang nervioso.

"Podemos ir de compras durante el fin de semana, Ed." Dijo Gracia y Ed suspiró.

"¿No hay nada que pueda hacer para quitármelo de encima?" Repitió Ed.

"Nada en lo absoluto." Dijo Riza.

"No tienes que sonar tan petulante al respecto." Se quejó Ed.

"Te acostumbrarás, Edward." Gracia sonrió.

"En verdad me estoy cansando de escuchar eso." Dijo Ed en voz baja, sus ojos bajaron hacia las olvidadas fotos en sus manos. "Todos parecen pensar que me voy a acostumbrar a esto, que eso va a ocurrir si me lo dicen las veces suficientes."

"Edward, no quise decir…" Empezó Gracia, pero Ed levantó la mirada y sus ojos lucían más adultos de lo que Gracia alguna vez los había visto.

"Está bien, Gracia. Sé que no quisiste decir nada con eso. Y sé que los demás sólo lo dicen porque se preocupan. Pero no puedo sencillamente aceptar que voy a acostumbrarme a algo simplemente porque la gente me dice que me voy a acostumbrar." Ed hizo una pausa y las miró a las dos. "¿Por cuánto tiempo todas estas cosas van a aparecérseme esperando que yo sepa qué hacer en vez de sólo 'acostumbrarme a ellas'?

"Edward, el Baile será algo sencillo. Te apareces, bailas y te mezclas con la gente y luego te vas a casa. No hay nada de difícil en eso." Explicó Riza.

"¿Bailar? ¡Yo no sé bailar!" Ed pasó sus dedos por su cabello. "Y no me mezclo con la gente." Dijo Ed con tonos de total aversión, recordando muy bien tener que hacerlo en el otro lado de la Puerta. Le había resultado difícil mantenerse cortés y calmada. Alfons siempre había sido mucho mejor en ese aspecto.

"Te enseñaremos." Dijo Gracia. "Lo estás poniendo complicado, Edward. Hagámoslo simple."

Edward la miró con una curiosa expresión en sus ojos. Pensó por un momento. "Maes solía decir eso, ¿no es así?" Era más una afirmación que una pregunta, y Gracia asintió.

"Sí. Él creía que podía resolver cualquier cosa si podía simplificarla lo suficiente." Una sonrisa irónica cruzó el rostro de Ed mientras escuchaba la contestación de Gracia. "¿Cómo lo supiste, Edward?"

"Mustang dijo algo muy parecido ayer. Simplemente caí en cuenta. Se le pegó de Maes." Ed miró hacia las fotografías en su mano. Mustang la estaba mirando. Suspiró. "Todos parecen manejar esto mejor que yo."

Gracia rió suavemente. "No hay apuro en esto, Edward. Por supuesto que tomará tiempo y por supuesto que vas a estar confundida, pero _sí_ lo vas a solucionar y _sí_ vas a ser la misma Edward que conocemos y amamos independientemente de todo lo demás."

"Puede que las cosas se te estén presentando un poco rápido Edward, pero antes siempre habías logrado manejar este tipo de presión." Dijo Riza.

"En ese entonces tenía motivos y un propósito. Todo esto del Baile y del vestido parece demasiado… frívolo." Ed hizo una mueca mientras gesticulaba con la mano. "No existe ningún propósito en todo esto y aún así pareciera que está frente a mi cara cada vez que volteo."

Se puso de pie, con las fotografías aún en sus manos y se paseó por la habitación. "Que me llamen 'Señora' en el trabajo y 'Señora' en el restaurante, lo de la boda de Al y ahora esto del Baile y esas cosas."

"¿Qué pasa con la boda, Edward?" Preguntó Riza curiosa. "Al no se casaría sin ti a su lado."

"No puedo pararme a su lado, Riza. Tengo que pararme al lado de Winry." Dijo Ed, y sintió que temblaba ligeramente. "Entiendo sus razonamientos y sé que la gente del campo es muy tradicional cuando se trata de estas cosas, pero en serio, ¿yo, una dama de honor? Eso sí que es un verdadero abuso de la amistad."

El silencio fue su advertencia y Edward levantó la mirada para ver la tensión en ambos rostros. Lanzó sus manos al aire.

"Oh, por todos los cielos… ¡ya ríanse antes de que exploten!" Edward dio zancadas alrededor de la habitación. "Al menos tuvieron la decencia de contenerse." Gruñó Ed, recordando la mucho más inmediata reacción de Mustang.

"Lo siento, Ed. Pero tu cara, es que era tan graciosa." Explicó Gracia entre risas. Riza asintió, sus ojos despejados por primera vez en la noche.

"Así me lo han dicho." Era extraño que no hubiera sentido la misma rabia ante sus risas como la había sentido con Mustang. ¿Era que se estaba acostumbrando a la idea? Después de todo, no era que no iba a estar en la boda. Y salvo que la encadenaran en su puesto, ella probablemente igual se movería para pararse al lado de Al. Sin importar lo que dijeran los demás. ¿Qué le había dicho él anoche? Que sólo ella podría definir lo que eran las cosas. Sólo por el hecho de que estaría allí como dama de honor no significaba que no lo podría redefinir para que eso se amoldara a ella. Sonrió. Tal vez no iba a ser tan malo después de todo.

"¿A quién escogió Al como Padrino?" Preguntó Riza.

"A Mustang." Dijo Ed y regresó a su sillón. "Ya le he dicho que si lo echa a perder tendré su corazón en una bandeja."

Se acurrucó y las miró. "Oh, y Al dijo que Winry probablemente te iba a invitar para que también seas dama de honor, Riza." Los ojos de Riza se agrandaron y negó con su cabeza.

"Eso no es gracioso, Edward."

"No pretendía serlo." Y le sonrió. "Creo que a Schieska también se lo van a pedir."

"Creo que soy demasiado vieja para ser dama de honor, Ed." Dijo Riza entre un suave gruñido.

"¿Por qué? Preguntó Ed. "No sabía que había un límite de edad para esas cosas."

"No la hay, Edward." Remarcó Gracia. "Y no veo por qué pensarías eso, Riza."

"Oh vamos Gracia. Tengo treinta años, apenas si tendré potencial como dama de honor." Había un trasfondo de amargura en su voz que captaron tanto Ed como Gracia.

"Es por Jean, ¿verdad?" Preguntó Edward sin percatarse de la mirada de advertencia que le lanzó Gracia.

"No, Edward. Él no tiene nada que ver en esto." Y los labios de Riza se apretaron, y hasta Ed pudo sentir la mentira en sus palabras.

"¿Entonces por qué piensas que no eres apropiada para eso? Probablemente yo soy menos apropiada que tú."

"Simplemente no lo soy, Edward. Dejémoslo así." Dijo Riza con firmeza y casi le lanzó una mirada asesina a Edward.

"No." Edward sacudió su cabeza. "No puedo dejarlo así, Riza. No me interesa si eres apropiada o no. Si Al y Winry deciden que te quieren allí, entonces me aseguraré de que estés allí."

"¿Me estás amenazando, Edward?" Preguntó Riza, algo impresionada de la contundencia de Ed.

"No, te estoy haciendo una promesa. Puedo amenazar a Mustang, y no te amenazaría a ti. Pero no permitiré que nada malogre el día de Al, Riza." Los ojos dorados estaban decididos y Riza pudo ver la determinación y supo que Ed haría exactamente lo que estaba diciendo. Todavía no había nada más importante para ella en este mundo que la felicidad de Al.

Gracia estaba observando con interés. Riza se había quedado a vivir allí y nunca ni por una vez había hablado sobre lo que había sucedido entre ella y Jean. Las ojeras en sus ojos le habían hablado sobre noches en vela y dolor que estaba reprimiendo dentro de ella. Hasta ahora Edward había tenido mucho tacto, pensó Gracia, aunque había estado a punto de mencionarlo justo en ese momento.

"Las cosas podrían cambiar hasta ese entonces, Edward." Dijo Riza con cuidado.

"Lo sé, pero si todavía quisieran tenerte allí, entonces estarás allí." Afirmó Ed con calma y firmeza. Luego se volteó hacia Gracia y se perdió el ceño que apareció en el rostro de Riza. "¿Qué más voy a necesitar saber sobre esta cosa del Baile?"

"Creo que es más o menos eso, Edward."Dijo Gracia y vio a Riza suspirar desde el rabillo del ojo. "¿Estoy asumiendo que ustedes dos van a asistir juntas?"

Edward se alzó de hombros y miró a Riza. "¿Cómo acostumbras a ir?" Y luego se mordió la lengua cuando el color desapareció del rostro de Riza. Eres bien idiota, Edward, pensó para sí y luego decidió, al diablo con esto.

"¿Entonces tú y Jean no van a solucionar lo suyo para entonces?" Preguntó Edward.

"Edward." Advirtió Gracia en voz baja al tiempo que Riza se sentaba derecha en su sillón.

"Eso no es de tu incumbencia, Edward." Dijo Riza al mismo tiempo.

"¿Desde cuándo, Riza? Tú y Jean son mis amigos. ¿No decir nada te está ayudando a ti o a él? Porque ciertamente no me está ayudando a mí." Replicó Ed. "Deberías de saber que la gente quiere ayudar, que yo quiero ayudar."

"Eso lo sé, Edward. Es sólo que es doloroso hablar y prefiero no hacerlo." Dijo Riza en una forma bastante controlada.

"Porque tienes miedo." Dijo Edward con franqueza e ignoró la mirada asesina que recibió. "Simplemente no entiendo por qué Jean y tú no pueden arreglar las cosas y Al y Winry sí. ¿A qué le tienen miedo si ustedes se aman?"

"Yo no tengo miedo, Edward." Riza se puso de pie y miró fijamente a los confundidos ojos dorados. "El problema no es el miedo y tampoco es el amor. Tú nunca has estado en una relación Edward, a veces las cosas no son tan simples como nos gustaría."

"¿Por qué mi inexperiencia se convierte en un problema en este caso? No tengo que haber estado en una para saber que no estás feliz y tampoco Jean. ¿Qué pasará cuando regreses a la oficina la próxima semana? ¿Se van a ignorar el uno al otro o van a pretender que nada está mal? Porque si esto no se arregla, voy a solicitar mi traslado."

"No seas tonta, Edward. Ninguno de los dos va a dejar que nuestras diferencias personales afecten nuestro trabajo."

"Ya lo ha hecho, Riza. Breda, Fuery y Falman no entran a la oficina. Jean rara vez habla, no come y sólo irradia angustia por todo el lugar. Detesto estar allí, y sólo he estado de regreso por dos días."

"Estás exagerando, Edward." Dijo Riza, luchando por permanecer calmada frente a la declaración de Edward.

"No lo estoy. Desearía estarlo." Edward suspiró. "¿No pueden al menos hablarse?" Casi suplicó ella.

"Tú no entiendes, Edward." Suspiró Riza.

"Por supuesto que no entiendo, Riza. No me has dicho cuál es el problema. ¿Cómo se supone que voy a saber si no hablas al respecto? ¿Cómo podremos Gracia y yo ayudar si mantienes todo eso guardado dentro? Eres casi como Mustang, con la necesidad de esconderte de todos." Edward tiró de su cabello y miró a Riza. "¿Cómo puedes ayudarte a ti misma si no hablas?"

Gracia observaba en silencio. Edward no se estaba echando atrás. Estaba usando todo lo que se le venía a la cabeza para no dejar escapar a Riza. Y estaba funcionando. Al no esconderse ella misma, Edward estaba haciendo imposible que Riza se escondiera.

"Sé que fueron Al y tú los que enviaron a Mustang aquella noche. Tú puedes hacer cosas como esas por mí, ¿pero no se me permite ayudarte?"

"No es lo mismo." Dijo Riza de forma aburrida.

"¿Cómo que no es lo mismo? Nosotros no nos hablábamos. Ustedes no se hablan."

"Jean y yo tenemos… tuvimos una relación. Roy y tú no."

"Tenemos una Amistad. ¿Ésa no es una relación válida?"

"¡Tú no escuchaste al hombre que amas amenazar con aplazar un compromiso en una disputa infantil! ¡No lo escuchaste encontrar otra razón por la que no me pedirá matrimonio! ¡No has estado esperando por lo que pareciera ser una eternidad para que él deje de estar inseguro sobre lo nuestro!" Estalló Riza. Se paró frente a Edward. "Jean Havoc es el único hombre que siempre me ha visto a mí como _yo misma_ y me frustra que no se vea a sí mismo como el valiente y fuerte hombre que es. Como lo veo yo. Él duda, vacila, no cree en sí mismo como _digno_."

Se puso a pasear en un pequeño círculo y luego las miró a las dos de manera fulminante. "A Jean le tomó mucho tiempo para invitarme a salir y luego otro largo tiempo para pedirme que me mudara con él. Su maldita inseguridad lo hace querer sentirse seguro de cualquier cosa antes de preguntar. Y eso me frustra, pero lo amo y acepto que necesita trabajar para superar eso. ¡Pero oírlo usar una apuesta como una forma de encubrir esa inseguridad fue demasiado!"

"Él dijo que ésa no fue su intención." Dijo Edward, que lucía un poco sorprendida por la fuerza del arranque de Riza.

"Sé que no fue su intención. Jean nunca pondría nuestra relación en una apuesta. Pero ése no es el punto. Es el hecho de que una vez más está buscando algo qué esconder detrás. Estoy cansada de su inseguridad sobre nosotros, sobre mí. Quiero que tome una decisión sin preocuparse sobre lo indigno que es. ¡Quiero que se levante y ponga la cara, y al diablo con lo que piensen los demás!"

"¿Y dejándolo hundirse en una montonera de pura miseria va a hacerlo hacer eso?

"Si nuestra relación significa algo para él… si yo significo algo para él, entonces encontrará la manera, Edward. Porque si no lo hace, entonces seré yo la que pida mi traslado."

* * *

"Fue un buen intento, Edward. Pero tendrán que solucionarlo ellos solos." Dijo Gracia mientras se encontraban paradas en el pórtico. "Al menos ella está hablando al respecto y eso es un comienzo. Y tampoco puedes contarle nada de esto a Jean."

Ed suspiró. "Sí, eso como que lo entiendo." Se envolvió el abrigo alrededor. "Igual dudo que me escuche. Pero sería bueno si pudieran hacer las paces antes del Baile."

"Sí, eso sería bueno. Riza ha escogido el vestido más lindo para la ocasión."

"No me lo recuerdes." Gruñó Ed y le dio a Gracia un rápido abrazo antes de encaminarse por el sendero hacia el taxi.

* * *

"¡Edward!" Llamó Mustang por segunda vez luego de que su grito de 'Acero' no había sido contestado.

Ed parpadeó saliendo de su nube y encontró su rostro justo en frente del suyo. "¿Qu…?"

"Mi oficina. Ahora." Dijo él abruptamente y ella se puso de pie para seguirlo, rodándole los ojos a su espalda. Había estado tratando de maquinar formas para que a Havoc le nazca el temple o al menos que invite a Riza al Baile. Había sido más difícil de lo que pensaba, especialmente porque sabía que no le podía contar a Jean nada de lo que había dicho Riza. Mantener confidencias y secretos era algo que Ed entendía muy bien. Su mente se desvió y regresó al problema mientras se encontraba parada frente al escritorio de Mustang.

"¡Edward!" La voz de Mustang volvió a traspasar sus pensamientos y ella lo miró. "Lee esto." Él le entregó una hoja de papel y observó mientras ella empezaba a leer.

Otra noche sin dormir había resuelto muy poco. Sí, le atraía Edward Elric. Sí, la encontraba atractiva e inteligente. Sí, sabía que allí dentro había un Edward masculino. No, no le atraían otros hombres. Sí, quería llevar a Edward a una cita de verdad. Sí, no tenía idea de cómo pedírselo y no, no tenía idea de cómo reaccionaría Edward.

Hoy ella tenía el cabello en la alta cola y él quería deslizar sus dedos por él. Quería verla con el cabello recogido y quería volverla a ver con el cabello suelto. Quería discutir sobre alquimia y quería simplemente sentarse y observarla, como lo estaba haciendo ahora. Estaba hecho un desastre y lo sabía. Nunca antes la atracción lo había agarrado tan fuerte. Cuatro años de abstinencia realmente le había pasado factura, pensó.

"No puedes estar hablando en serio, Mustang." Ed casi gritó mientras llegaba al final de la página. "¿Yo? ¿Bailar con el Fuhrer?" le lanzó la hoja y estampó sus manos sobre el escritorio, inclinándose hacia adelante.

"¿Por qué querría yo bailar con otro hombre?"

* * *

**Nota de la Traductora:  
**Mil gracias por este año acompañándome en esta larguísima aventura. Como siempre mi eterno agradecimiento a Silken, y a Seika mi beta. Y a ustedes por alentar y preferir esta humilde traducción.

Vengan a ver lo que les dejó Silken!!

**Shiji: **Thank you… so glad it made you laugh…  
silken :)  
_Gracias…__ me alegra que te haya hecho reír…  
silken :)_

**Murtilla: **Thank you… I'm sure Roy will get around to that one day…lol… if Ed ever lets him…lol  
silken :)  
_Gracias… estoy segura de que Roy llegará a eso un día…lol… si Ed lo deja…lol  
silken :)_

**Kae chan: **Thank you… and I prefer strawberries to cherries as well…lol… it's always good to watch characters develop and they some times go in ways you don't expect… makes them fun to play with… and yes, Mary lets me say nothing about future chapters so I can't tell you what happens to them and I think she stole the Fuhrer because she doesn't like to share him…lol  
silken :)  
_Gracias… y yo también prefiero las frutillas a las cerezas…lol… siempre es bueno observar desarrollarse a los personajes y a veces ellos van en direcciones inesperadas… eso los hace que jugar con ellos sea divertido.. y sí, Mary no me deja decir nada acerca de los futuros capítulos así que no puedo contarte nada de lo que les pasa y pienso que ella se robó al Fuhrer porque no le gusta compartirlo…lol  
silken :)_

**Miciel: **Thank you… I'd tell you exactly what happens to them but Mary won't let me…lol...  
silken :)  
_Gracias… Te diría exactamente lo que pasa con ellos pero Mary no me va a dejar…lol…  
silken :)_

**Nirumi: **Thank you and welcome to the monster… Mary does a wonderful job translating it and I'm always happy to hear that people like what she's doing…  
silken:)  
_Gracias y bienvenida al monstruo… Mary hace un maravilloso trabajo traduciéndolo y siempre estoy feliz de escuchar que a la gente le gusta lo que está haciendo…  
silken :)_

**Martha V. y D. Wigworthy: **Thank you… and no lemons at this rating…lol… they might have to be supplemental pages kept somewhere else…lol  
silken :)  
_Gracias… y no va a haber lemon en este rating…lol…aunque podrían haber páginas complementarias que se publiquen en otro lugar…lol  
silken :)  
__De MaryLover: Hola, disculpen por lo del fanart, ya lo arreglé y lo pueden mirar finalmente. Silken tiene un livejournal, y si piensa publicar algo de mayor calibre seguro lo hará allí, ahora no sé si yo lo publicaría en fanfiction, esperemos a que llegue el momento y ya veremos. Suerte en la nueva casa._

**laynad3: **Thank you and welcome to the monster… Ed and Roy are always good together…~smiles~  
silken :)  
_Gracias y bienvenida al monstruo… __Ed y Roy siempre se ven bien juntos… _~_sonrisas_~  
_silken :)_

**Seiketo Nayset: **Thank you… ahh, I love it when Ed gets one up on Roy even if it is in such a small way…lol  
silken :)  
_Gracias… ahh, me encanta cuando Ed le gana la mano a Roy incluso si es con algo pequeño…lol  
silken :)_

**Haro kzoids: **Thank you… yes, Mary does an absolutely wonderful job… she certainly keeps the monster in line…lol  
silken :)  
_Gracias… sí, Mary hace un trabajo absolutamente maravilloso… ella con seguridad mantiene al monstruo en raya…lol  
__silken :)_

**Ashita-marieluchis uchiha: **Thank you… and thank you very much for the artwork…drawing is one thing I wish I could do so I really appreciate your drawing, it's wonderful… I'll be putting it onto deviantArt and then link it so that Mary can link as well…  
silken :)  
_Gracias… y muchas gracias por la ilustración… dibujar es una de las cosas que me gustaría poder hacer, así que de veras aprecio el dibujo, es maravilloso… lo pondré en deviantArt y luego colocaré el link para que Mary también lo haga…  
silken :)_

**Ierelin: **Thank you… chocolate in any form is always welcome even if I have to fight Mary for it…lol …  
silken :)  
_Gracias… siempre es bienvenido el chocolate en cualquiera de sus formas, incluso si tengo que pelear con Mary…lol…  
silken :)_

**Megumi Minami: **Thank you… I hope the monster and Mary's wonderful work keep you happy for months to come…lol  
silken :)  
_Gracias… espero que el monstruo y el maravilloso trabajo de Mary te mantenga contenga en los meses que vienen…lol  
silken :)_

**Nakatsu-suichi: **Thank you… so glad you enjoyed…  
silken :)  
_Gracias… estoy muy contenta de que lo disfrutes…  
silken :)_

**YUKI: **Thank you… I really appreciate you enjoying what Mary is doing to my monster…~smiles~  
silken :)  
_Gracias… realmente aprecio que disfrutes de lo que Mary está haciendo con mi monstruo… _~_sonrisas_~  
_silken :)_

**ElikaJenMorgon: **Thank you… so glad you're enjoying Mary's lovely translation… ~smiles~  
silken :)  
_Gracias… estoy muy contenta de que estés disfrutando del la adorable traducción de Mary… _~_sonrisas_~  
_silken :)_

**Kaguya-hime Shiro**: Thank you… Mary keeps a tight rein on what I can and cannot say so feel free to complain…lol… but she does such a wonderful job with this monster that I don't mind her walking all over me…lol … she used to write long reviews like this as well and they're always great to receive…knowing you're getting as much as this out of each chapter lets me know I did something right…and its always interesting seeing what people think may happen later…  
silken :)  
_Gracias… Mary tiene ajustadas las riendas de lo que puedo y no puedo decir así que siéntete libre de quejarte…lol…pero hace un trabajo tan maravilloso con este monstruo que no me importe si pasa por encima de mí…lol…ella también solía escribir reviews largos como éste y son siempre bien recibidos… saber que llegas a esto en cada capítulo me hace ver que hice algo correcto… y siempre es interesante ver lo que la gente piensa que va a suceder más adelante…  
silken :)_

**Niyushi takamiya: **Thank you… yes, I keep trying to keep Ed as Ed because no matter what happens to him/her, it's always Edward there… his character is too strong to be changed just because he's changed sex... and Roy is always fun to play with…lol  
silken :)  
_Gracias…sí, yo sigo tratando de mantener a Ed como Ed porque sin importar lo que le pase a él/ella, siempre será Edward…su personaje es demasiado fuerte para que cambie porque cambió de sexo… y Roy es un personaje divertido con quién jugar…lol  
silken :)_

**Ayame chan:  
**_De MaryLover: Sorry, hoy llegó tu review y ya no tengo tiempo para traducirlo y mandárselo a Silken ya que también hoy actualicé, así que te tendrás que esperar tu respuesta para la próxima._


	17. Curiosas Atracciones

**Disclaimer: **Fullmetal Alchemist no me pertenece. Y ésta es una traducción del fic original escrito en inglés por la talentosa _**silkendreammaid**_**.**

Agradezco a Lady Seika Lerki por ayudarme revisando mi traducción.

**XxX**

**Nota Inicial de la Traductora:** ¡Mil disculpas por la demora, cinco meses! Sé que no tengo perdón, pero el trabajo y otras cosillas me estuvieron perturbando mucho del tiempo que antes utilizaba para traducir, y ahora he encontrado un tiempito durante mis vacaciones. Sé que el fic está en una parte más que interesante y luego de ésta se va a poner aún mejor, espero poder actualizar más seguido antes de que quieran venir personalmente a exigírmelo.

Hmm… les recomiendo que lean la última parte del capítulo anterior, así se refrescan la memoria…

Silken contestó a sus reviews… busquen el suyo al final del capítulo.

* * *

**Returning Echoes  
****(Ecos que Regresan)**

**

* * *

**

**Capítulo 17: Curiosas Atracciones**

Roy Mustang se sintió como sumergido en hielo cuando Edward se apoyó sobre su escritorio, sus palabras resonándole en los oídos. Era lo que había esperado que ella dijera. Pero no podía creer que efectivamente lo acabara de decir. Iba en contra de todo argumento, toda duda, toda maldita idea con la que se había estado atormentando durante las dos últimas noches.

"Es un mandato y una orden. Abrirás el Baile con el Fuhrer." Dijo con voz gélida mientras trataba de esconder toda emoción que pudiera aflorar.

"Ya te lo dije, Mustang, no voy a bailar con otro hombre." Edward le lanzó una mirada asesina, oyendo la frialdad en la voz de él, pero ignorándola. A estas alturas, Mustang ya debía de saber que ella no iba a sentirse intimidada por él.

"Entonces tal vez no debieras de considerarlo como bailar con otro hombre, sino bailar con el Fuhrer." Dijo Roy lo más calmado que pudo mientras se encontraba con la mirada fulminante del otro lado de su escritorio.

"¿Y eso qué diferencia hace?" Preguntó Edward. "Él es hombre, y yo también."

"He pasado los últimos días muy al tanto de que eres hombre Edward, pero ésta es una ocasión en la que tú sólo tienes que aceptar que las cosas son como son." Roy mantuvo su nivel de voz y su estómago se le removió ligeramente.

"Es todo este maldito asunto del sexo de nuevo." Edward se puso a caminar dando vueltas y a jalarse de la cola. "Realmente me estoy cansando de esto."

"Pues no eres la única." Roy musitó para sí.

"No lo haré." Expresó Ed al tiempo que se detenía frente al escritorio.

"No tienes elección."

"No voy a hacerlo. No voy a ir al Baile." Dijo Edward con firmeza y sus ojos resplandecieron levemente.

"Irás Edward. Así tenga que arrastrarte de tu condenado cabello hasta allá." Dijo Roy mientras su genio emergía. "Es un mandato oficial, no sólo de tu Comandante en Jefe sino del mismísimo Fuhrer. Vas a asistir, vas a bailar, ¡y lo vas a hacer con una maldita sonrisa en tu cara!"

Se puso de pie y lentamente rodeó su escritorio hasta quedar parado justo en frente de ella. La cabeza de ella se tiró hacia atrás para mirarlo a la cara. Sus ojos eran tan testarudos como siempre los había visto, y ella no se iba a intimidar por la cercanía o el súbito arrebato de autoridad que estaba mostrando. Él la miró y su rostro se endureció mientras recuperaba su autocontrol y finalmente disipaba por un momento el dolor.

"No voy a ir al Baile." Ella lo miró desafiante.

"No lo volveré a repetir, Teniente Coronel. Usted ha recibido sus órdenes y las va a cumplir. Se ha prestado atención a sus preferencias personales y objeciones, pero se han estimado como irrelevantes en este asunto. Por consiguiente, ahora puede retirarse, Acero." Su voz era fría y vacía, y su ojo la miró fijamente.

Ella no pudo ver ningún rastro de la amistad que había visto la otra noche, todo el humor y diversión había desaparecido, y se encontró mirando directamente al General de Hielo del cual había escuchado. Él había bloqueado todo a su alrededor, y ella sintió una punzada en su interior al pensar que él estaba haciendo justo eso, especialmente a ella. No después de todo lo que habían compartido durante las últimas semanas.

"No me puedes estar hablando en serio, Mustang." Dijo ella. "Tú sabes cómo me siento respecto a todo esto."

"Eso es irrelevante, Acero. Puede retirarse." Él se volteó y empezó a caminar de regreso a su escritorio. Ella estiró la mano y lo cogió del brazo. Él se detuvo pero no se volteó a mirarla.

"Suélteme, Teniente Coronel." No fue una petición, y la mano de ella cayó. Ella quería hacer una pataleta y gritarle, quería agarrarlo y sacudirlo como lo había hecho el otro día. Había pensado que él había comprendido por lo que estaba pasando. Él se había ofrecido a ayudar. Ellos eran amigos.

Él sintió que la mano dejaba su brazo y se fue detrás de su escritorio. La miró, manteniendo un rígido control en su rostro. Ella todavía se encontraba allí, mirando fijamente el lugar donde él había estado parado. Mientras observaba, él vio el dolor que cruzaba por el rostro de ella, y luego cuando ese rostro se volvió inexpresivo. Ella no lo miró mientras le hizo un saludo militar y luego salió de la oficina, cerrando la puerta.

Roy miró el papel que aún se encontraba sobre su escritorio. Volvió a ver el dolor en ese rostro. Sintió la sensación de la mano de ella en su brazo. Su fachada se desmoronó y se desplomó pesadamente en su silla. ¿Qué he hecho? Oh Dios ¿Qué he hecho?

* * *

Edward Elric dejó la oficina. Ignoró a Havoc y caminó derechito hacia la puerta de salida. No sabía a dónde iba, pero allí se dirigía. Su confusión y rabia crecían con cada paso que daba. Él debía de ser la persona más insensible, arrogante, inhumana y sin corazón que conocía.

La había llamado 'irrelevante'. Había ignorado las preocupaciones que ella tenía y le había dado la espalda a cualquier forma de entendimiento. Hasta ahí había llegado su discurso sobre amistad. Y ella le había creído. De hecho había pensado que se habían vuelto amigos. ¿Acaso anoche no le había dicho algo así a Riza? Había empezado a pensar que podía decirle cualquier cosa a él. Eso demostraba lo equivocada que había estado, pensó mientras caminada dando zancadas por otro pasillo.

Eso era traición. Él la había traicionado. Ella confiaba… no, ella había confiado en él, y él había respondido a esa confianza bloqueándola de todo y encerrándose en sí mismo de esa forma. Lo había visto hacerlo cuando se había puesto la falda y ella había ido a pedirle explicaciones. Pero esto se sentía diferente. Esto era más personal. Esta vez él se lo había hecho solamente a ella.

Entonces ¿por qué estaba estallando en furia aquí afuera y no allá dentro en su oficina, volviendo a intentar derribar esa muralla? ¿Será porque no entendía la razón por la que él había reaccionado de esa manera? La vez anterior tampoco la había sabido, pero eso no la había detenido. ¿Será acaso porque esta vez realmente le dolía lo ocurrido? La vez pasada no le había dolido así. Entonces ¿por qué esta vez le dolía? Nada de lo que Mustang había hecho antes la había herido de esta manera.

Lanzó sus manos al aire. Toda esta situación era confusa y él estaba siendo un completo bastardo, y no había forma de que ella vaya a seguir ninguna de esas órdenes. No iría al Baile, ni loca iba a bailar con el Fuhrer para abrir el Baile. Eso era absurdo y estúpido. Simplemente porque era una mujer por fuera. Si alguna vez encontraba al imbécil que había organizado esto, iba a asegurarse de que esa persona no fuera a tener nunca otra idea… jamás.

* * *

Roy Mustang miró fijamente su puerta cerrada. Sus manos le estaban temblando y las colocó de palmas sobre su escritorio. Su ojo se cerró y su respiración nunca antes se había expulsado tan lentamente. La conversación no había resultado buena. Para ninguno de los dos.

Abrió su ojo y contempló sus manos. Había conocido a Edward por… ¿cuánto tiempo? Demasiado tiempo. Él había sabido que ella vería todo esto desde su perspectiva masculina. Ésa era la única razón por la que le había aterrado la forma como ella reaccionaría cuando la invitara a salir a una cita de verdad. Pero ver la reacción real lo había dejado frío. Había hecho que sus planes parecieran insignificantes e imposibles.

Había creído que eran amigos. Había pensado que ella sería madura y profesional respecto a las razones para esta exposición pública, y que entendería que él también estaba meramente siguiendo órdenes. Ella había demostrado su madurez en otras ocasiones, ¿por qué ésta no iba a ser una de esas veces? ¿Porque era una mujer por fuera?

Si había algo por lo cual ahora estaba plenamente garantizado de que Edward reaccionaría, era cualquier cosa relacionada con su sexo. Pero él la había visto ignorarlo, incluso aceptarlo, aunque a regañadientes, y se había puesto hasta casi cómoda con eso al final de la cena. Entonces ¿por qué este evento aislado la había molestado?

¿Y por qué él se había cerrado? Porque las palabras de ella habían dolido. Porque ahora sabía cómo reaccionaría ella. Hasta qué punto era buena la atracción si sabías que la persona que querías no iba a verte más que como 'otro hombre'. Fui sacado a rastras de mi pequeño y confortable mundo por una luminosa rubia de ojos dorados, y su actitud va a devolverme derechito allí, pensó.

Sólo que eso no estaba sucediendo. Al momento que levantó sus manos, éstas empezaron a temblar. Su gélida fachada era sólo eso, una fachada, y él le frunció el ceño a sus traicioneras manos. Si tan sólo dejaran de temblar. Entonces podría fingir por un rato más. Pretender que no estaba molesto por la reacción de ella, podía pretender que quizás estaba por ella. Pero no podía. Ella hasta le había quitado el poder de negar las cosas. Porque sin importar lo que acababa de acontecer entre ellos, a pesar de la reacción de Edward, él todavía se sentía atraído por ella, todavía quería invitarla a salir.

* * *

Dos horas más tarde, aún se encontraba sentado allí. Los temblores habían cesado, pero no sus pensamientos. Su cabeza le estaba empezando a doler por todos los círculos que su mente continuaba dando.

Cuando sonó el teléfono, lo quedó mirando, y se preguntó si podía ignorarlo. Suspiró y levantó el auricular.

"Mustang." Dijo deliberadamente y de mala gana.

"_¿Roy? ¿Te encuentras bien? Suenas un tanto extraño."_

"Gracia." Sonrió. "No, estoy bien. Es sólo que las cosas han estado un poco… desafiantes esta mañana."

"_Ahh, entiendo." _Y Roy supo que ella sí entendía. _"Espero no estarte molestando pero tengo que pedirte un rápido favor." _

Las cejas de Roy se elevaron. Gracia llamaba muy raras veces e incluso menos veces pedía algo. Ella nunca quería sentirse como si estuviera obligándolos. Les había llevado algunos años convencerla de no ser tan reacia. Que ellos necesitaban ayudarla, de otro modo se sentirían como si estuviesen defraudando a Maes.

"Lo que quieras, Gracia. Eso lo sabes." Volvió a sonreír. Podía visualizar que los ojos de ella se iluminaban ante su respuesta. Sin importar que lo dijeran, ella nunca tomaba ninguna de las afirmaciones por sentado.

"_¿Podrías pasar por casa este fin de semana para ayudarnos a enseñarle a Edward a bailar?"_

Algunas veces, pensó Roy Mustang, era cierto que existía un infierno, y que lo seguía por todas partes.

"_¿Roy? ¿Roy? __¿Aún estás ahí?"_ Escuchó la voz de Gracia como si saliera de un lugar muy muy lejano.

"¿Quieres que te ayude a enseñarle a Edward a bailar?" Repitió con voz cuyos tonos no sonaban para nada a los normales.

"_Sí__."_ Hubo una pausa. _"Roy, ¿estás seguro que te encuentras bien? No suenas para nada bien."_

"Gracia, yo… no estoy seguro que eso sea una buena idea." Dijo muy vacilante.

"_¿Por qué no, Roy? Ustedes dos no habrán vuelto a pelear, ¿no es cierto? ¿Qué hiciste esta vez Roy?_" Él pudo escuchar el regaño en la voz de ella y casi sonrió. "_Es que sé que Edward te ve como un amigo, y ya que tú entiendes su confusión respecto a su sexo, pensé que tú serías la persona ideal."_

Roy tragó saliva.

"Gracia, no puedo. Lo lamento, simplemente no puedo."

"_¿Roy?"_ Ahora Gracia sonaba vacilante y él casi la pudo oír pensando. "_¿Me podrías decir por qué no puedes?"_ Roy respiró hondo. Había mucho de Maes haciendo eco en las palabras de ella. Él habría preguntado lo mismo. Y Roy nunca había sido capaz de negarle una respuesta a Maes o a Gracia.

"Hemos tenido un… desacuerdo respecto al Baile." Dijo abruptamente. "En este momento yo sería la persona equivocada."

"_Oh Roy."_ Pudo oírla sacudiendo la cabeza. "_Edward nunca se resiente por mucho tiempo. Estoy segura de que todo se solucionará antes del fin de semana, así que esperamos verte este sábado. Que sea al final de la tarde, así también te puedes quedar a cenar."_ Había una sonrisa en sus palabras, y como sabiendo que él iba a decir algo más, colgó.

Él se alegró de que ella no hubiera percibido la amplitud del terror que le había dado su invitación. Se quedó mirando el teléfono. ¿Ayudar a enseñarle a Ed a bailar? Él no creía que Edward fuera a permanecer en la misma habitación que él durante el próximo mes, mucho menos el sábado. Quizás sus disputas normales se olvidaban en sólo horas, pero Roy sabía que ésta no era una de sus riñas normales.

Se preguntó si debía de hablar con Ed para contarle, para advertirle sobre lo que Gracia había planeado. Él ni siquiera podía empezar a imaginarse cómo reaccionaría ella esta vez. Si tan sólo ella viera más allá de esa imagen de 'bailar con otro hombre', el cual en este caso sería él. Eso se sentiría como un rechazo, un inconsciente y negligente rechazo. Y eso le iba a doler mucho.

Se puso de pie y caminó hacia su puerta, poniéndose la máscara de General de Hielo. No iba a mostrar ningún signo que no sea de completa calma y control. Cuando abrió la puerta, su máscara casi se desintegró en cuanto cayó en cuenta de algo. Si Gracia estaba planeando clases de baile, entonces eso significaba que Edward no sabía bailar. ¿Cuánta de su reacción de esta mañana había sido debido a ello?

Abrió la puerta de un empujón, su mente divagando en ese nuevo pensamiento y miró afuera, para encontrar en la oficina externa sólo a Havoc.

"¿Dónde está Edward? Preguntó.

"Se fue." Respondió Havoc.

* * *

Edward Elric encontró algo qué golpear y se sacó la chaqueta y la falda de cola para descargar una gran cantidad de su furia en el inocente saco de arena que colgaba en uno de los lugares para ejercitarse dentro del complejo del gimnasio.

Al principio sus movimientos eran toscos e irregulares porque dejaba que sus pensamientos la doblegaran, pero después de un rato, su mente cayó en una vacía calma y su cuerpo empezó a moverse con la soltura de antes. Sin Al a su lado, ella tendría que encontrar a alguien con quien ejercitarse. La Maestra podría regresar y atormentarla eternamente si Edward aflojaba la rutina, ahora que estaba de vuelta.

Edward giró la pierna y oyó el gratificante ruido sordo cuando ésta golpeó el saco. Vuelve a girar y voltea y golpéalo con un talón. Gira un poco y levanta un brazo para bloquear mientras el otro embiste bruscamente para darle un manotazo al saco. Éste volvió a girar y ella volteó para volverle a dar una patada.

Dejó que su mente divagara mientras continuaba moviéndose, cambiando de un ataque a otro hasta llegar a hacerlo a la perfección. Sus ojos se oscurecieron cuando pensó en el Baile. Ella no tenía nada contra el Fuhrer. Le agradaba el tipo y había disfrutado del almuerzo con él. Así que qué importaba si apenas lo había visto después de ese almuerzo y que no había aceptado su ofrecimiento de trabajar en su oficina. Y ella sabía que la oferta todavía estaba en pie. Y estaba casi segura de que disfrutaría tener una nueva conversación con él, incluso si fuera en ese Baile.

Pero ellos la iban a poner en exhibición, y ella odiaba eso. Y la estaban exhibiendo en nombre de algo que no sentía que era. Y era por ese solo hecho que la habían colocado en esa posición. Ella no quería bailar con el Fuhrer. Sin importar cómo lucía ahora, sin importar cuán mujer lucía a la vista de ellos, ella no se sentía como mujer.

Disminuyó la intensidad de sus movimientos e inició las rutinas simples que formaban las bases de todo ataque.

Estaba bien que Mustang le haya dicho que definiera lo que eso significaba para ella, pero nadie le estaba dando tiempo para hacerlo. Todos estaban haciendo esas suposiciones por el bien de ella, y eso sinceramente le estaba empezando a molestar. Y Mustang… ese condenado hombre también lo estaba haciendo. Se suponía que debía de estar de su parte, pero tal parece que estaba viendo las mismas cosas que los demás. Eso era… decepcionante. Edward frunció el ceño.

Dejó de moverse y miró el ondeante saco. ¿Por qué se sentía como incorrecto estar decepcionada de él?

"¿Terminó?" Dijo una voz por detrás, y ella se volteó y vio a un alto y fornido Capitán de cabello oscuro y ojos verdes. Por una fracción de segundo antes de voltearse, pensó que era Mustang que venía a buscarla, y luego su estómago se desplomó cuando se dio cuenta de que no era él.

"Eso creo." Dijo ella distraída, encogiéndose de hombros mientras se preguntaba sobre esa sensación en su estómago, y caminó para recoger sus cosas. El ambiente se había llenado un poco después de que había entrado y como otra media docena estaba en proceso de ejercitación.

"Se mueve muy bien." Dijo él mientras la observaba. Edward escuchó el implícito 'pero no tan bien como yo' en su voz y rodó los ojos mientras levantada la falda de cola.

"Deberíamos de practicar lucha algún día." Continuó él, y ella se volteó para mirarlo. Lucía muy confiado, y ella le lanzó una fugaz mirada al saco de arena. Sería bueno ejercitarse de manera apropiada con alguien que pudiera devolver los golpes.

"Eso suena bien." Dijo Ed de manera casual.

"¿Qué tal ahora mismo?" Preguntó él, sus ojos repasando la delgada figura. Con los pantalones y la camiseta de manga corta casi ajustada, Ed lucía como un blanco lindo y fácil. El brazo iba a requerir de cierta cautela aunque un suave golpe de automail no iba a ser de mucho daño. La había observado ejercitarse y había visto los básicos golpes, patadas y bloqueos que había estado utilizando. Estos habían sido suaves, pero no la había visto hacer nada más, así que pensó que iba a ser algo fácil para él, además de aprovechar para impresionarla con su técnica. Había estado entrenando lucha aquí por años y jamás había perdido una contienda. Los otros soldados habían dejado de apostar por el resultado de esos encuentros y las apuestas más bien eran dedicadas a las técnicas y tiempos.

La rubia lo miró. Sonrió ligeramente y sus ojos dorados se entrecerraron mientras lo evaluaba, y él esperó a que apareciera esa mirada de admiración. Pero nunca llegó, y él frunció el ceño al tiempo que se quitaba la chaqueta y se removía su falda de cola.

Ella rodó sus hombros mientras caminada hacia el centro del lugar. Lo observó seguirla y notó su tranquila forma de andar. Qué bien, él parecía alguien que sabía lo que estaba haciendo. Ella no quería una sesión fácil. Él no se había presentado y ella había notado la casi arrogante confianza en sí mismo. Le hacía recordar en algo a Mustang. Más alto por supuesto, y la actitud que recordaba de cuatro años atrás. Sus labios esbozaron una ligera sonrisa. Esto podría resultar divertido después de todo.

Fueron dos minutos los que transcurrieron para que él se diera cuenta de que lo aventajaban completamente. Fueron treinta minutos los que transcurrieron para que se corriera la noticia de que una rubia Teniente Coronel había roto la inquebrantable racha ganadora del Capitán Stewart.

* * *

Cuando Edward entró en su dormitorio, estaba físicamente relajada, la tensión se había ido de su cuerpo, pero su mente todavía se inclinaba a regresar a su estado de furia. Probablemente debía regresar a la oficina, pensó, pero la verdad era que hoy no quería volver a ver a Mustang, incluso tampoco mañana. Se preguntó si existía alguna excusa que pudiera usar para no regresar allá por el resto de la semana.

El hombre era sencillamente insoportable. Ella no recordaba que antes hubiera sido así de irritante. Hace años había habido un entendimiento. Un muy básico entendimiento del uno contra el otro, con reglas y límites de los cuales ambos habían estado bien al tanto. Pero ahora era como si todas las reglas y límites hubieran sido reescritos y ella no tuviera idea de cuáles era los nuevos.

Había pensado que habían llegado a un entendimiento, una amistad, pero esta mañana él los había pisoteado y simplemente ignoró todo lo que ella había dicho. Él nunca antes se había comportado así de insensible.

Empezó a dar vueltas por la habitación. Necesitaba a Al. No era justo que él no estuviera aquí. Lo necesitaba para hacerle un berrinche. Estaba tentada de llamarlo pero no pensaba que debería de tener esta conversación en ningún lugar cerca de un área pública.

Se quedó mirando la silla cerca a su escritorio y ladeó la cabeza. Caminó hacia ella y aplaudió, y la transformó en una réplica de la armadura de Al. Si no podía tener aquí a Al, entonces ella haría que eso sucediera.

Caminó en círculo alrededor de la endeble armadura y le lanzó una amplia sonrisa, y luego su sonrisa se desvaneció. Tal vez ésta era una idea estúpida. Tal vez sólo se estaba engañando a sí misma. Ninguna réplica iba a ayudar. Al se encontraba a kilómetros de distancia y ella tenía que empezar a aprender a valerse por sí misma. Ella era la del problema, ella tenía que encontrar la manera de resolverlo.

Mustang había dicho que simplificara las cosas. Lanzó un gruñido y se jaló el cabello. No necesitaba que él se lo recordara. Ella podía simplificarlo sin tener que pensar en él. ¿Verdad?

A simplificar entonces. Ella no quería bailar con otro hombre en el Baile.

"_Pero Hermana, ellos ya no te ven como hombre._" Era extraño cómo de pronto podía escuchar la vocecilla de Al en su cabeza. Miró a la réplica.

"Eso lo sé Al." Musitó, volviendo a caminar en círculos.

"¿_Entonces por qué es eso un problema?"_

"Porque todavía soy hombre por dentro, Hermano. Tú lo sabes."

"_Eso no hace que deje de verte también como mujer."_

"Eso acaba de sonar tan raro, Al." Edward frunció ligeramente el ceño. Pero Al tenía algo de razón, le había dicho antes que la veía tanto como hermano que como hermana, ocupando el mismo cuerpo. Ed lo había entendido aún cuando sólo veía el exterior femenino, el resto, el interior donde _él_ se encontraba, todo eso era masculino.

Tal vez ése era el problema. El Ed masculino se comportaba tan masculino como Ed siempre lo había sido. Abre la boca primero y piensa después. _Él_ no quería bailar con otro hombre, incluso si era el Fuhrer. _Él_ había pensado que Mustang habría entendido eso. _Él_ había acusado a Mustang por ver sólo el exterior femenino de Ed, y Mustang se había quedado petrificado por ello.

"_Sabes que eres una idiota, Hermana, ¿No es cierto?__"_

"Cállate Alphonse." Dijo Edward automáticamente, y luego hizo una pausa. "¿Por qué soy idiota esta vez?"

"_El General de Brigada sólo estaba pasándote las órdenes que había recibido. Él no organizó todo esto."_

Edward detuvo sus pasos. Había olvidado eso. Esas órdenes no eran sus órdenes. Él sólo se las estaba dando porque era su comandante en jefe y como tal era el responsable de hacerlo. ¿A quién más se lo hubiesen encargado para decírselo? A nadie. Si alguien más se lo hubiera dicho, ¿Se habría permitido reaccionar como lo había hecho con él? Probablemente no. Porque si otro le hubiera dado esas órdenes, la primera persona a quien habría acudido habría sido él. Entonces ¿por qué se había lanzado sobre Mustang? Porque él había dicho que entendía, porque había dicho que eran amigos. Porque ella había confiado en él.

Y el que él se haya cerrado de súbito había hecho que dudara de él y de ella misma, y ella había empeorado las cosas al establecer su absoluta negativa. Y él había regresado con su clara y fría imposición. Sólo una vez había estado cerca de ser el Mustang humano que ella había estado imaginando que era, cuando la había amenazado con arrastrarla del cabello. Eso era lo que ella había pensado en un principio, nada de ese 'cerrarse y paralizarse'. Debió haber sido su rechazo a bailar con el Fuhrer lo que lo había desencadenado.

"_Puede que el General de Brigada no tenga las ambiciones que una vez tuvo, Hermana, pero una insubordinación de tu parte no será bien visto en su historial. Él hizo tanto por nosotros cuando éramos más jóvenes."_

Edward suspiró. Sí, él los había ayudado con pistas, la mayoría de ellas inútiles, y los había usado a ellos para resolver los pequeños problemas que le habían ayudado a darle la atención y consideración en los grados superiores de la cadena de comando. Y los había ayudado a mantener en secreto la condición de Al, y había mantenido a los militares lejos de ellos para que pudieran buscar la Piedra. Pero eso fue años atrás y eso no contaba ahora en este asunto, ¿o sí?

No había pensado antes que esto era un acto oficial de insubordinación. Pero lo era. Ella lo había estado viendo como una de sus peleas, pero a diferencia de las anteriores, ésta tenía ramificaciones. Porque esto era bailar con _el Fuhrer_. Le frunció el ceño a la réplica de armadura. Creo que te odio Hermano, pensó. Luego se detuvo. Si éste hubiera sido de veras su hermano, a esta hora ya la hubiese llevado a rastras de regreso hacia la oficina de Mustang y ella estaría dando una renuente disculpa mientras él permanecería parado detrás de ella.

"… _Y además ¿no se supone que debes de obedecer órdenes de un oficial superior? De otra forma, ¿por qué te reenlistaste?_

Edward aplaudió y colocó sus manos en la réplica de madera y la volvió a transformar en la silla. Se desplomó en la otra silla y su cabeza se concentró en la vocecilla. Al hubiera dicho exactamente eso, de haber estado aquí. Él hubiera dicho mucho más que eso. Su conciencia podría querer pretender ser Al para hacerla escuchar mejor las cosas, pero la realidad era clara.

Ella iba a bailar con el Fuhrer. Porque si no lo hacía, iba a defraudar a Mustang, y también iba a defraudarse a sí misma.

* * *

"¿Se fue? ¿Qué quieres decir con que se fue?" Repitió Roy y miró fijamente a Havoc.

"Ella salió derechito de su oficina y se fue, Jefe." Havoc parecía un poco sorprendido por la reacción de Mustang. "No lucía muy feliz."

Mustang no le dio importancia a esto último. Sabía que ella no había estado para nada feliz, pero Edward Elric no era de las que se _iban_. Edward Elric se quedaba y peleaba hasta el final. No _huía_. Sin importar cuán mala había sido la pelea. Ella nunca antes se había ido. Era la única persona que lo enfrentaba sin ningún arma letal a sus espaldas. La sola idea de Edward _yéndose_ hizo que su estómago se le revolviera, y frunció el ceño. ¿A dónde habría ido?

Cuatro años antes, él sabría que ella se hubiera llevado a Al y ambos se hubieran ido a practicar lucha, y Edward hubiera hecho un berrinche sobre lo que aquejaba su corazón. Pero ella ya no tenía a Al y no había nadie más que supiera adónde habría ido, a menos que… todavía quedaba Gracia.

Regresó a su oficina, levantó el teléfono y luego se detuvo. ¿Edward de veras se iría corriendo donde Gracia? Edward ni siquiera debería de estar pensando todavía. La conocía; ella necesitaría que pasara un rato antes de que pudiera pensar con coherencia, y era la razón por la cual luchar con Al siempre le había dado buenos resultados. Aún cuando eso sea así, ¿pensaría Ed en ir donde Gracia? Ella siempre había dependido de sí misma y de Al, ellos nunca habrían querido verse vistos en la necesidad de pedir ayuda a otros. Y cuando se la ofrecían, siempre habían sido muy reacios para aceptarla.

Roy bajó el auricular. No, Ed intentaría salir de esto por ella misma. Y a menos de que las cosas hubieran cambiado, sin Al, ella probablemente se pasaría toda la próxima semana enredada en nudos mentales. Una Edward molesta y confundida no era querida en su oficina. Gruñó levemente. ¿A quién estaba engañando? Él iba a buscarla y a ofrecerle ayuda e iba a intentar hacerla ver que al igual que ella, él tenía muy poca elección en esto.

Pero eso no resolvía su otro problema. Y ahora, ¿cómo iba a invitarla a salir?

¿Y en dónde diablos estaba?

El General de Brigada Roy Mustang salió de su oficina y fue a buscar a su subordinada extraviada. Havoc observó con la boca en el piso cómo salía dando zancadas de la oficina. Mustang frunció el ceño mientras caminaba. Nunca antes se había desvivido así por alguien. Éste debía de ser realmente un caso grave de atracción.

El ceño estaba bien. Eso le quitaba a cualquiera las ganas de hablar con él, y la mayoría se hacía a un lado y dejaba que él pasase. Ésta no era una búsqueda sistemática, aunque trataba de pretender que así era. Caminó por las áreas de investigaciones antes de moverse hacia la zona del gimnasio. Su ceño debió de haberse vuelto progresivamente más agresivo al no encontrarla, y ahora la gente estaba dando un paso atrás y luego alejándose de él mientras pasaba. Su siguiente punto era el comedor, y se paró en la puerta y escudriñó la habitación. Ninguna cabeza dorada. Antes Edward había sido conocida por buscar alivio en la comida, pero parecía que esta vez no había usado ese recurso. Entró al comedor y lo atravesó, y salió de él, la biblioteca era lo próximo en su lista.

Edward se encontraba allí, parada frente a la estatua.

Caminó y se paró al costado de ella. La miró y notó la expresión pensativa en su rostro, mientras sus ojos se encontraban fijos en la gran figura de su hermano. Ambos permanecieron en silencio por un largo rato.

"Edward." "Mustang."

Ambos hablaron al mismo tiempo e intercambiaron miradas de sobresalto ante eso antes de volver a mirar hacia la estatua.

"Espero que no haya sido una disculpa lo que estabas a punto de decir." Dijo Edward en un intento por aligerar los ánimos.

"No. Pero lo tendré en cuenta para otro momento." Contestó él. La oyó suspirar y la cabeza dorada se inclinó hacia abajo.

"Hay cosas que siento que debería decir, pero no me veo diciéndolas." Había un poco de frustración en su voz, como si se arrepintiera de tener que hablar.

"¿Son cosas importantes?" Preguntó él con curiosidad, y pudo verla fruncir el ceño.

"Probablemente."

"Entonces a no ser que tengas un _ardiente_ deseo de continuar aquí esta conversación, te sugiero que regresemos a mi oficina."

Ella lo miró ante el énfasis que había puesto y notó que pasaban algunos soldados, y recordó la primera vez que habían estado parados aquí. Rodó sus ojos.

"Como si estar expuesto al público te molestara." Dijo ella sin pensar y luego él vio que los ojos de ella se oscurecían al recordar la próxima exposición al público que alguien había organizado para ella.

"Ven Edward. A mi oficina." Y se volteó para alejarse. Ella suspiró y lo siguió.

* * *

Ambos habían deseado que el camino de regreso hubiese sido más largo. Volvieron a entrar en la oficina, ninguno de ellos sintiéndose completamente listos para su discusión. Caminaron hacia la oficina interna y Edward cerró la puerta mientras Mustang tomaba su puesto tras su escritorio.

Ella lo miró y él pudo ver en su rostro la misma renuencia que él sentía.

"Sin abusar del rango." Dijo ella, tratando de demorar el tener que hablar.

"Sin golpear." Replicó él, también tratando de demorar lo inevitable.

"Sin guantes." Dijo ella mientras sentía que su estómago se le revolvía. Realmente no quería hacer esto.

"Sin aplaudir." Dijo él mientras se armaba de valor para escuchar las palabras que sabía que ella iba a decir.

"Sin… maldita sea, ¡sin más demora!" Exclamó ella y se jaló el cabello con fuerza. "De acuerdo, lo haré." Se le escapó.

"¿Hacer qué?" Preguntó él mientras su mente se ponía completamente en blanco. ¿Hacer qué? Se repitió. ¿Salir conmigo? ¿Bailar conmigo donde Gracia?

"Bailar con el Fuhrer." Dijo Edward, su rostro ruborizado y sus ojos mirando a cualquier parte menos a él. Ella casi sentía vergüenza mientras esperaba por su reacción. Esto iba a ser tan humillante. Luego de tan enfático rechazo, el estar aquí con un cambio de idea sólo horas más tarde era algo que él jamás se lo iba a hacer olvidar.

Roy Mustang miró fijamente a la rubia en completo estado de shock. Ésta no era Edward Elric. Ésta no podía ser la misma persona que se había parado aquí esta mañana y se había rehusado categóricamente a tener algo que ver con el Baile. Nunca había sabido que Edward antes hubiera cambiado de parecer tan súbitamente, no en algo que la hubiera molestado tanto como esta vez. ¿Qué había hecho que Ed cambiara de idea? ¿Por qué la había cambiado?

El silencio se hizo muy largo para Edward y finalmente miró a Mustang, preguntándose por qué éste no había dicho nada, y se lo encontró contemplándola fijamente. Lucía turbado, y Edward le frunció el ceño. No había esperado esta reacción. Era casi anormal. Le devolvió la mirada contemplativa.

"¿Por qué?" Preguntó él de pronto, y ella parpadeó.

"Porque sería como decepcionarte." Dijo ella, y lo vio parpadear a él.

"¿Y eso te importa?" Preguntó él. Era muy difícil mantener la voz pareja. Tuvo que tragar saliva ante el pensamiento de que ella pudiera cambiar de idea debido a él.

"Sí." El corazón de él saltó ante la simple palabra, luego se desplomó cuando ella continuó. "Hiciste tanto por mí y por Al hace años y ahora todavía nos sigues ayudando." Ella desvió la mirada. "No es justo que me rehúse a hacer esto cuando tú sólo estabas pasando órdenes y yo no debí de haber dicho lo que dije hace un rato." Dijo ella a toda prisa y él pudo ver el pálido sonrojo que espolvoreó sus mejillas.

Sus ánimos se volvieron a elevar. ¿Era ése un verdadero sonrojo y no el rubor de vergüenza que él había ignorado más temprano? Repasó sus palabras. Casi sonaba como que ella se estuviese disculpando. Su ceja se elevó y notó que ella todavía estaba evitando mirarlo. Éste no era el Edward que recordaba. El que podía mirarlo directo a los ojos, incluso mientras se disculpaba, y hacía hacerlo sonar como si todo hubiera sido culpa de Mustang desde un principio.

"¿Edward?" Preguntó suavemente antes de que pudiera detenerse.

"¿Qué?" Dijo ella con brusquedad. Esto no estaba yendo para nada como lo había planeado y la estaba poniendo extrañamente nerviosa e incómoda. ¿Por qué él no estaba reaccionando como siempre lo hacía? Aunque pensándolo bien, últimamente había actuado extraño algunas veces. No haciendo lo que ella esperaba, portándose diferente cuando estaban juntos. Empezó a caminar en círculos por la oficina, y él la observaba perplejo.

"¿Te encuentras bien, Edward?"

Ella se paró en seco y se volteó para mirarlo. Estaba con el ceño fruncido, pero sus ojos estaban confundidos.

"No, no me encuentro bien. Estoy más confundida ahora de lo que estaba antes. Tú no estás actuando como debieras. Diablos, yo no estoy actuando como debiera y eso me está sacando de mis casillas. Tengo cosas que decir, todas puestas una tras de otra, como por qué había cambiado de idea, y por alguna razón ahora no parecen tener importancia." Casi le lanzó una mirada asesina a él. "Esto es culpa tuya. Tú no estás reaccionando como siempre lo haces."

"La gente cambia, Edward." Remarcó él.

"Pero no tiene sentido." Argumentó Edward.

"¿Quién dijo que tenía que tener sentido, Edward? Quizás deberías…"

"¡No me digas otra vez que lo simplifique, Mustang!"

"Iba a decir que tal vez debieras decir que el asunto ya se terminó, que lo olvides y que pases a otra cosa."

Ella lanzó sus manos al aire y empezó a caminar en círculos otra vez. Él podía ver los labios moviéndose, pero ella no estaba hablando lo suficientemente alto como para escucharla. Dale unos momentos, pensó él, y cualquier cosa que esté diciendo será más coherente.

Era algo extraño, pensó él mientras la observaba. Estaba encontrando que disfrutaba esa confusión en ella. Verla quedarse sin saber qué decir en una forma casi embarazosa y luego ver su frustración. Podría observar esto por horas, pensó. La forma cómo ella expresaba lo que sentía, la forma cómo podía cambiar de guardárselo todo a soltarlo todo minutos más tarde. Ella era la persona más volátil que jamás había conocido, y el cambio de sexo parecía haberle dado una mayor dimensión.

Su larga cola tenía tanta vida como ella mientras caminaba en círculos, y ésta resplandecía como un río dorado. El uniforme azul sí que iba bien con el color de su cabello, pensó. Era tan fluida en su caminar, incluso elegante. No teniendo la pierna de automail hacía esto más fácil. Él recordaba cómo Edward a menudo había intentado ocultar la cojera en los días en que el dolor era intenso. Especialmente durante los meses de invierno. Con la facilidad de movimiento que ahora tenía, bailar no debía ser ningún problema para ella. Detuvo sus pensamientos.

"Tengo que enseñarte a bailar." Las palabras salieron de su boca y él parpadeó cuando se dio cuenta de que acababa de hablar en voz alta.

Edward se detuvo a medio paso y se tambaleó antes de poner ambos pies en el piso. Sus ojos estaban abiertísimos y era difícil decir cuál de los dos estaba más en shock ante esas palabras.

Él la miró fijamente, observando que el rostro se volvía pálido, y esperó. Esta vez lo sabía. Ella iba a irse directo al berrinche de rechazo, igual sino peor al que la mañana.

"¿Por qué?" Fue todo lo que ella dijo, y él estaba tan sorprendido que respondió automáticamente.

"Gracia me lo pidió." La vio estremecerse ligeramente y se preguntó por qué. "Ella llamó luego de que te fuiste." Ella permaneció en silencio, su rostro se ponía más blanco a cada segundo y evadió su mirada y miró al piso bajo sus pies. "Yo traté de rehusarme, pero Gracia no me dio oportunidad de hacerlo."

"¿Por qué trataste de rehusarte? La voz de ella era rasposa y estaba frunciendo el ceño.

"Edward, sabía cómo te sentías acerca de bailar." No añadió 'con otro hombre' pero estaba implícito, y él pudo escucharlo haciendo eco en sus oídos, y a juzgar por la forma en que los hombros de ella se encorvaron, también lo había oído.

Hubo un largo silencio y Edward mantuvo sus ojos en el piso. Esta vez Roy no podía siquiera empezar a pensar en lo que estaba pensando.

"No me siento bien." Dijo ella abruptamente. "Regreso mañana." Empezó a caminar hacia la puerta y Roy se puso de pie y dio un paso hacia ella.

"¿Edward?" Cuestionó él. Ella se volteó y su rostro aún estaba muy pálido, y no pudo verlo a los ojos.

"No, Mustang. Ahora no. Regreso mañana." Reiteró ella y dejó rápidamente la habitación.

Él se quedó mirando fijamente a la puerta. ¿Y ahora qué rayos acababa de pasar aquí?

* * *

Edward observaba el calendario en su mano, incluso había ido a revisarse físicamente. No era el momento de su periodo, entonces ¿Por qué estaba cambiando de un temperamento a otro? Nadie le había hablado nunca sobre cambios hormonales en cualquier momento que no sea durante su periodo.

Ella simplemente no entendía cómo un hombre podía afectarla de tantas maneras en menos de medio día. Eso ni siquiera debiera de ser posible.

Okay, tal vez él no lo había iniciado, y luego se había deshecho de su fachada de General de Hielo, de nuevo había estado casi amigable. Pero eso fue luego de que ella había pasado unas horas tratando de entenderlo todo. Y había estado yendo a decirle que comprendía eso de seguir órdenes, y que quizás había reaccionado de manera exagerada, y que había estado pensando en su actitud de cerrarse así delante de ella y del por qué a ella le había dolido cuando lo hizo. Y fue entonces que él lo había vuelto a hacer.

Había sido la sensación más extraña cuando súbitamente él había dicho que le enseñaría a bailar. Había esperado la reacción instantánea que había tenido más temprano. Esa furia y repugnancia inicial, pero eso no había ocurrido. Su estómago había saltado hacia su garganta y había sentido que la sangre desaparecía de su rostro. Y luego él había dicho que Gracia se lo había pedido, y su estómago había caído más rápido de lo que lo había hecho su sangre.

Edward se metió completamente vestida dentro de su cama y jaló las cobijas sobre su cabeza. Aquí pasaba algo y no sabía lo que era. Tragó saliva. ¿Por qué todo se sentía tan difícil? ¿Cómo simplificabas tus sentimientos en palabras con las cuales te pudieras relacionar cuando no entendías nada de nada?

"Odio a ese hombre." Musitó, y se quitó la cobija de la cabeza.

"¿Qué diablos hay de malo en mí?" Le gritó al techo.

* * *

Havoc levantó la mirada cuando Mustang salió de su oficina. Vio que el oscuro ojo se quedó mirando fijamente el escritorio vació de Edward.

"Se fue otra vez." Dijo.

"Lo sé." Suspiró Mustang. "Mi culpa, creo." Agregó en tono caprichoso.

"Siempre es nuestra culpa." Dijo Havoc y Mustang lo miró. Estaba pálido y sus ojos tenían círculos oscuros alrededor.

"De veras que deberías de irte a casa, Jean. Luces enfermo."

"Estoy bien." Miró desafiante a Mustang. "Además, ya no hay nadie más aquí."

Mustang bordeó el escritorio y se sentó en la silla de Edward, y miró a su subordinado y amigo. "Si no estuvieras aquí, los otros regresarían." Dijo sin tapujos.

Despejados ojos azules, a pesar de las ojeras, lo miraron con intensidad. "Lo sé, pero no quiero estar solo en casa, y no tengo otro lugar a dónde ir."

"¿Has intentado hablar con Riza?"

"Ella no aceptará mis llamadas." Suspiró. "A veces siento ganas de ir allá y sacarla a rastras y gritarle hasta que me escuche."

"¿Por qué no lo haces?" Preguntó Mustang con verdadera curiosidad. Nunca antes de ahora se había dado mucho tiempo para pensar en la relación de Riza y Jean. Había estado contento por ambos desde la distancia e ignorado completamente las dinámicas de su relación. Y ya que no afectaba la forma de trabajar de su oficina, nunca había pensado en serio en ello.

"¡No puedo hacerle eso!"

"Ella no te va a disparar, Jean."

"Lo sé. Pero Riza no va a apreciar que irrumpa de esa manera en donde se aloja. Ella es tan fuerte, no voy a pretender parecer como si estuviese tratando de ser más fuerte que ella."

Mustang rodó sus ojos. "Ninguno de nosotros es tan fuerte como ella, pero estamos desviándonos del tema. Tú la amas, ella te ama. Anda allá y hazle ver eso. No tiene nada que ver con la fuerza."

"No puedo. ¿Y si ella no me ama tanto como yo a ella? Pensaba que sí, pero luego todo esto estalló y ahora ya no sé qué pensar."

"Tienes miedo." Declaró Mustang.

"¡Por supuesto que tengo miedo! Después de años de estar bajo tu sombra finalmente consigo a la mujer de mis sueños, la _única_ para mí, y finalmente empiezo a verme como algo más que una segunda opción o último recurso ¡y ella me deja! ¿Por qué no debería de tener miedo?" Los ojos de Havoc disparaban fuego y tiró un manotazo al escritorio.

"¿Por qué no le dices todo esto a ella?" Mustang se sentó derecho y levantó su ceja.

"¡Porque tengo miedo, Roy!" Havoc casi gritó y Roy parpadeó. Muy rara vez Havoc utilizaba su nombre. Incluso después de todos estos años se sentía más cómodo usando 'Jefe' que 'Roy'.

"Pienso que también deberías de decirle eso." Dijo Roy.

"Oh fabuloso. Un consejo de ti, quien no tiene una cita en cuatro años y que se encargó de enfurecer a la única mujer de los alrededores dos veces en una misma mañana. Sí, puedo ver que eso me ayuda mucho." Dijo Havoc, tratando de aclararse un poco. Se había sentido bien al decir todas estas cosas en voz alta a otra persona, pero no había manera de verse diciéndole a Riza que tenía miedo.

Roy se enderezó en la silla. "¡Eso no fue mi culpa!" Protestó.

"Pues no parece que fuera culpa de alguien más, Jefe." Replicó Havoc.

"A Edward simplemente no le gustaron algunas órdenes que tuve que darle, eso fue todo." Murmuró a la defensiva.

"¿Ésa fue la primera o la segunda vez?" Preguntó Havoc, ligeramente distraído por la confusa y casi culpable mirada en el ojo de Mustang.

"La primera." Respondió él con renuencia.

"¿Y la segunda?" Havoc levantó sus cejas ante el tono casi malhumorado.

"Lecciones de baile." Él casi gruñó la respuesta, como preguntándose por qué diablos le estaba contando esto a Jean.

"¿Por qué la Jefa necesita lecciones de baile?" Preguntó Havoc con sorpresa.

"Tiene que bailar con el Fuhrer en el Baile de este año." Roy suspiró. "Y Gracia me embaucó para ayudarla a enseñarle."

Havoc rió. Era la primera risa que Roy había escuchado en su oficina en casi una semana. No era una buena risa, era ronca y en desuso, pero era una risa, a pesar del par de tosidas que Havoc dio al final.

"Con razón no estaba contenta."

"También puedo hacer que tú lo hagas." Lo amenazó, y Havoc sacudió su cabeza con firmeza.

"De ninguna manera, Jefe." Havoc frunció el ceño. "¿En serio Ed va a aparecer en el Baile?"

"Sí. Al igual que todos nosotros."

"Yo no quiero ir este año." Murmuró Havoc.

Roy bufó. "Yo nunca quiero ir."

"Este año le iba a pedir a Riza que se casara conmigo."

* * *

A la mañana siguiente, Edward apareció en la oficina luciendo ligeramente pálida pero calmada. Las ojeras eran más profundas alrededor de los ojos de Havoc, pero parecía más resignado. Roy los miró a ambos mientras entraba y se horrorizó al pensar en la impresión que se pudiera llevar cualquier visitante que entrara aquí.

Roy y Ed caminaban dando cuidadosos pasos alrededor del otro. Eran corteses y habían pequeños destellos de ánimo y burla, pero mayormente se miraban el uno al otro. Edward estaba todavía tratando de averiguar por qué él la estaba afectando tanto y se preguntaba cómo saldrían las clases de baile del sábado. Roy estaba tratando de determinar cómo se sentía ella acerca de bailar con él y se preguntaba por qué ella no había reaccionado de la manera en que él había esperado que lo hiciera. Se preguntó si debía invitarla a salir, y luego decidió que esperaría hasta después del sábado.

Havoc los observaba a ambos. No estaba seguro de qué estaba pasando entre ellos, pero habían vibras extrañas en la oficina, y sabía que no todas provenían de él. Notó algunas cosas. En ocasiones Mustang sonreía sin razón. Ocasionalmente, Ed levantaba y ladeaba su cabeza como si escuchara, y cuando oía el crujir de fólders o el chirrido de una silla desde la oficina interna, regresaba al trabajo. Mustang salía de su oficina para entregarle a ella sus fólders terminados, no esperaba a que fueran a recogerlos. Ella nunca lo llamada 'bastardo'. Él siempre la llamaba 'Edward.'

* * *

El sábado comenzó bastante agradable. Ed dejó los dormitorios y se dirigió a casa de Gracia. Ella se había opuesto cuando Gracia le había enviado un mensaje pidiéndole que esté allí como a la diez.

"_¿Por qué tiene que ser tan temprano, Gracia? Sólo vamos a buscar un vestido." Edward había ido a llamar a Gracia para protestar._

"_Edward, requiere de tiempo encontrar el vestido perfecto. __Y podemos almorzar fuera y pasar allí el día. Ponte zapatos cómodos." Y Gracia había colgado, dejando a Edward mirando fijamente el auricular._

Llevaba zapatos cómodos, así como sus jeans y una camiseta negra debajo de su saco azul. Al hubiera reclamado, lo sabía, pero Gracia lo había hecho sonar como una operación de envergadura, así que Ed intentó estar lo más cómoda que pudo.

Elysia saltó sobre Ed tan pronto como apareció, y Edward se relajó en el calor del entusiasmo de la niña. Elysia iba a pasar el día en casa de una amiga, pero prometieron traerle algo y todas ellas salieron con sonrisas en sus rostros.

* * *

Riza y Gracia observaron a Ed cuando entraron en la primera tienda. Ella miró a su alrededor, a todos los vestidos y percheros, y sus ojos permanecieron desinteresados. No como los de las otras personas dentro de la tienda, que navegaban entre los percheros y tocaban las diferentes telas, Edward sólo se quedó allí parada.

"¿Qué opinas de éste, Edward?" Preguntó Gracia. Edward miró la larga cosa verde oscuro que ella sostenía y se alzó de hombros.

"¿Que es verde?" Dijo Edward cuestionando.

Riza y Gracia intercambiaron miradas. Esto iba a ser más difícil de lo que habían pensado. Les tomó quince minutos persuadir a Edward de ir al cubículo y probarse la cosa verde. La última vez que se había probado un vestido había sido en Resembool, no dentro de una caja de dos por dos con paredes y una puerta.

Las dos la metieron a empujones en el cubículo y ambas dijeron "Cámbiate" mientras se paraban fuera de la puerta.

Cambiarse significaba desvestirse, y Edward no estaba a gusto con esto para nada. Era incómodo dentro del pequeño espacio y se encontró que sus codos golpeaban contra las paredes, lo cual no dolía cuando era el derecho. Había un pequeño gancho en la pared y una pequeña saliente en donde pudo poner sus jeans y camiseta, y luchó por meterse dentro del vestido.

"Esta cosa es imposible." Musitó ella.

"No lo es, Ed. Deja de quejarte." Vino la divertida voz de Riza a través de la puerta.

"¿Qué largo tiene este maldito cierre? ¡Auch!"

"Edward. ¿Qué estás haciendo allí dentro?" Preguntó Gracia.

"Mi cabello se atascó. Esta maldita cosa." Edward jaló su cabello, lo liberó del cierre y abrió la puerta aún tratando de enderezar el vestido. Riza y Gracia se la quedaron mirando.

El vestido de gala era de diseño simple con una alta pretina que caía en líneas rectas sobre las curvas de sus caderas hasta el piso. El redondeado cuello no era demasiado bajo pero dejaba ver una pizca de escote y mostraba el delicado bronceado en su piel. Las mangas de tres cuartos cubría su hombro de automail y con guantes no se iba a notar. El tono de profundo verde bosque del suave material le asentaba.

Gracia lo había escogido por el largo de la manga y su simplicidad porque sabía que Edward no iba a querer nada demasiado elaborado. No había esperado que Edward luciera de pronto tan hermosa. Había visto a Edward con su ropa casual y sabía que era una mujer atractiva, pero esta criatura frente a ella era más que atractiva, y a juzgar por el silencio de Riza, ella también lo estaba notando.

"¿Está bien? ¿Nos podemos ir ya?" Preguntó Ed cuando miró con cierto recelo el silencio.

"No, Edward. Necesitas probarte algunos más."

"Pero si éste es casi cómodo." Dijo ella mientras rodaba sus hombros y se arqueaba ligeramente.

"Edward, luces muy bien con él. Pero nunca debes de comprar el primer vestido que te pruebas. Tienes que mirar y comparar y luego decidir." Explicó gentilmente Gracia mientras los ojos de Ed se ponían como platos.

Les llevó una hora terminar con esa tienda y Edward lucía perturbada cuando salieron con las manos vacías y fueron directo a otra tienda. Vestido tras vestido. Más en verdes, algunos en azules, uno en rojo, negros y uno en algo llamado berenjena. Edward se sintió perdida en un laberinto de terminologías. Medias mangas, largo de tres cuartos, cinturas en corte imperio, satén, terciopelo, cintura baja en las caderas.

Y cuando finalmente encontraron el vestido correcto, apropiado y "absolutamente el vestido perfecto", repitiendo las palabras de la asistenta, volvió a sentirse perdida cuando ellas decidieron que necesitaba una línea completa de lencería, zapatos y accesorios que hicieran juego.

Pero la alimentaron primero antes de empezar con esa parte de las compras.

* * *

Edward murió a las cuatro en punto de aquella tarde cuando la llevaron a rastras para mirar de nuevo algunos de los primeros vestidos y la convencieron de que también debía llevarlos. Pensó en alquimizar un agujero en la pared del probador y huir. Se preguntó si se acostaba allí alguna vez podría volverse a levantar. Decidió que, por más que le agradaban Riza y Gracia, ellas eran demonios y estaban determinadas a torturarla hasta la muerte con las compras.

Ed se encontraba completamente exhausta cuando finalmente regresaron a casa y colapsó en la silla con un largo suspiro. Elysia saltó sobre ella.

"¡Muéstrame! ¡Muéstrame!" Demandó ésta, y Ed le levantó una ceja a la madre demonio de la niña demonio.

"No estará hablando en serio."

Gracia sonrió y asintió. "Lo está. Hora del desfile de modas, Edward." Edward rugió y luchó para salir de la silla, y empezó a ponerse toda la ropa que ya se había probado hoy.

Sólo que ahora era peor. Ahora ellas querían que los zapatos hicieran juego con los vestidos, que se pusiera los guantes, que se levantara el cabello de esta u otra forma. Edward empezó a irritarse. Había sido buena todo el día, no había perdido su temple ni una sola vez, había tolerado toda esa femineidad e incluso había llegado a sonreír. Pero estaba empezando a fastidiarse. Necesitaba salir. Necesitaba huir de aquí, y especialmente de Elysia, para así poder maldecir y decir palabrotas y golpear algo sin ofender las inocentes orejitas.

Empezó a moverse nerviosa mientras gracia ajustaba el largo de uno de los vestidos.

"Quédate quieta, Ed. Ya casi termino."

"Apresúrate." Dijo Edward con dureza y al instante se arrepintió de su brusquedad cuando Riza le lanzó una mirada y Gracia la miró con ojos asombrados.

"Edward…"

"Gracia, lo siento pero ya no puedo hacer esto hoy. Necesito salir de este maldito vestido. Necesito volver a ser yo."

"Pero ésta también eres tú, Ed."

"No lo soy, Gracia. No completamente. Si no fuera obligatorio, no estaríamos haciendo esto." Edward bajó del taburete. Tenía puesto el primer vestido que se había probado y que luego había regresado a comprar. "Esto ha durado todo el día y sólo siento que la mayoría de lo que hicimos fue sin sentido. Mira, hasta regresamos para comprar este vestido. ¿Por qué tan sólo no compramos este vestido y fuimos a casa?"

"Porque ése no es tu vestido de baile, el otro es definitivamente mejor. Y porque así no lo quieras Edward, eres mujer, y necesitas más de un vestido." Dijo Riza.

Ed se jaló el cabello y éste cayó suelto cuando el nudo de su lazo cedió. "Sólo soy mujer por fuera, Riza." Dijo en frustración. "Todo esto… esto está haciéndome perder los papeles y necesito escapar de todo esto por un rato." Se puso a pasear alrededor de la habitación. "¿Cómo puedo encontrar mi propio camino si nadie me da el espacio para buscarlo?"

"Estamos tratando de ayudarte, Ed." Dijo Gracia desde donde permanecía arrodillada en el piso.

"Sé que lo hacen, Gracia, y no es que no les esté agradecida… es sólo que necesito ponerle fin a esto por ahora. Necesito, ¡maldita sea, necesito algo para golpear!" Dijo Ed, toda su frustración se volvía obvia.

"Pues yo no me ofrezco para eso." Todas se voltearon. Roy Mustang se encontraba parado en la puerta con Elysia en sus brazos y una sonrisa de desconcierto en su rostro.

Gracia sonrió y se puso de pie, y caminó hacia la puerta para darle la bienvenida. Riza también sonrió y Edward sólo suspiró. Genial, ahora tenía que hacer eso de bailar. ¿Cuándo iba a poder volver a ser de nuevo Edward?

"Le pedí a Roy que viniera para enseñarte a bailar, Edward." Empezó Gracia. "Pero puedo entender si no deseas hacerlo después de todo por lo que te hicimos pasar hoy." El azul en los ojos verdes se volvió más oscuro y Edward quería darse de cabezazos contra la pared al ver el dolor e indecisión en su voz. Sabía que su pequeño berrinche lo había originado. Ella no le había contado a Gracia que Mustang ya se lo había dicho.

"Gracia, yo…"

"Estoy seguro de que a ella no le importará, Gracia. No será lo mismo que golpearme, pero estoy seguro de que la oportunidad de pisarme los pies es algo sobre lo cual no existe posibilidad alguna de rehusarse." Dijo Roy y alzó su ceja mientas miraba a Edward. Estaba asombrado por la visión que era ella en ese verde oscuro con su cabello dorado suelto. _Ella_ estaba despampanante. La forma cómo caía el vestido y acentuaba las delgadas curvas. Pudo sentir que sus dedos se movían involuntariamente en el momento que el cabello de ella se balanceó cuando ésta se volteó para mirarlo.

"Sólo si puedo usar mis botas." Replicó Edward antes de siquiera pensar.

"Tacones, Edward. Créeme, los tacones son mucho mejor." Interpuso Riza. Gracia y Riza rieron, al tiempo que Roy gruñía teatralmente y Edward sonrió incluso mientras intentaba tratar de entender el comentario de Riza.

"Los zapatos negros, creo." Observó Riza y sacó la bolsa correspondiente. "Siéntate, Edward," la dirigió hacia la silla y le entregó la bolsa.

"¿No tengo que cambiarme primero?" Preguntó Edward mientras se quitaba los zapatos.

"No, Edward. Vas a necesitar saber cómo se siente bailar con un vestido." Dijo Gracia mientras abría el fonógrafo y sacaba con cuidado algunos discos.

Edward rodó sus ojos y se puso los zapatos. Un tacón de siete centímetros le daba altura, pero el ángulo la hizo sentir tambaleante y con cuidado se puso de pie.

"¿Por qué estoy haciendo esto ahora?"

"Para que no puedas cambiar de parecer, Edward." Dijo Roy mientras aparecía de pronto frente a ella. Tenía puestos pantalones de vestir negros y una camisa casual de manga larga color azul oscuro. Se estaba subiendo las mangas de la camisa cuando se detuvo.

Los zapatos hacían que su cabeza estuviera al nivel de la nariz de él, y no tuvo que levantar tanto la mirada. Era extraño estar así de alta. Podía ver algo de preocupación en su ojo, y supo que él estaba consciente de lo mucho que ella quería escaparse de esto. Obviamente había escuchado el final de su rabieta y había intervenido antes de que pudiera herir los sentimientos de Gracia más de lo que ya lo había hecho.

Riza y Elysia movieron los muebles hasta que tuvieron un lindo espacio abierto dónde moverse y luego se sentaron en uno de los sofás para observar y criticar. Gracia colocó el primer disco en el eje giratorio.

"¿Estás lista?"

"No." Musitó Edward, y Roy le mostró una rápida sonrisa.

"Casi, Gracia." Miró a Ed, respiró hondo y levantó sus manos. "Okay Edward, pon tu mano derecha en mi izquierda." Observó mientras ella colocaba su mano en la suya y luego cerró levemente sus dedos sobre el automail. "Pon tu mano izquierda en mi hombro." La observó mientras lo hacía. Colocó su mano derecha a un costado de su cintura y sintió que a los músculos le daban un tic a pesar de que ella no se movió.

"Ésta es la posición inicial. Trata de no mirar tus pies. O miras al frente o a mí. ¿Entendido?"

Ella lo miró y asintió. "Entendido hasta ahora, Mustang."

"Bien. Ahora cuando la música empiece y yo me mueva, tú tienes que seguirme." Miró a Gracia y asintió, y ésta bajó la aguja cuidadosamente. La música empezó y Roy dio un paso hacia adelante con su pie izquierdo.

Edward se demoró en dar el paso hacia atrás. "¡Debiste haberme dicho qué pie ibas a mover primero, Mustang!" Ella le lanzó una mirada asesina y él rió.

"Lo intentaremos otra vez y ahora tú sabrás cuál pie mover primero."

Volvieron a empezar.

"Pie derecho atrás, izquierdo atrás, derecho adelante y hacia la izquierda," dijo él mientras se movía y ella trataba de seguirlo. "¡No, tu pie derecho Edward!"

Gracia abandonó la música diez minutos más tarde y fue a sentarse con Riza y su hija. Edward y Roy seguían parando y volviendo a empezar. Roy recurriendo a contar los pasos en voz alta cada vez que Edward olvidaba qué pie mover. Edward descubrió que el comentario de Riza sobre que los tacones eran mejores que las botas era muy acertado.

Les tomó media hora para que finalmente desarrollasen un básico movimiento de vals sin ningún error. Edward le sonreía mientras contaba los últimos pasos en su cabeza.

"Hagámoslo de nuevo y luego intentaremos una vuelta." Dijo Roy mientras le devolvía la sonrisa.

Volvieron a hacerlo una y otra vez y Roy empezó a enseñarle los pasos de giro. Ellos no se dieron cuenta de que ellas habían salido de la habitación para preparar la cena. Roy se encontró disfrutando inmensamente de esto. Él había previsto cualquier posible reacción que Edward pudiera haber mostrado en estas lecciones, pero ésta no era ninguna de ellas. No al tenerla sostenida así y viendo la cabellera dorada fluyendo con el vestido al tiempo que ella se movía junto con él. Habían unos buenos quince centímetros entre ambos, pero podía sentir el calor que emanaba de ella. Aunque se sentía extraño tener dedos de metal en su mano izquierda, era decididamente más agradable sentir carne caliente en la cintura de ella mientras su mano derecha se curvaba rodeándola. Ocasionalmente ella alzaba la vista para mirarlo, pero la mayor parte del tiempo la tenía mirando su barbilla. Sonrió, ésta sí era el Edward que quería invitar a salir.

Edward sabía que algo malo le pasaba. Si no se hubiera revisado durante la semana, hubiera ido a volverse a revisar. Bailar con otro hombre no era como había pensado que sería. Bailar con Mustang no era nada parecido a lo que había pensado que sería. Era anormal estar tan cerca de él y sentirse así de cómoda y segura. Esa palabra la asustaba un poco. Nunca antes había pensado en Mustang como un lugar seguro. Su mano en su cintura era tibia y podía sentir el calor que emanaba de él mientras se movían alrededor de la habitación. Era extraño verlo sin el uniforme. Ella recordaba la ropa casual que él había usado en la fiesta pero no parecía haber sido tan llamativa como lo era este azul oscuro. Cada vez que levantaba la vista, él la estaba observando. Estaba sonriendo, una verdadera y sincera sonrisa de amistad, pero había un extraño brillo en su ojo. No se sentía amenazada por el brillo, pero tampoco era algo que pudiera definir.

Mientras la guiaba durante los últimos pasos, ella levantó la vista y volvió a captar su mirada en ella. El brillo era más intenso que antes y ya no pudo apartar la mirada. Siempre había pensado que los ojos de él habían sido negros, pero ese ojo tenía que estar más cercano al azul oscuro, y casi podía ver su propio reflejo en él. Cómo un ojo podía transmitir tanto, se preguntaba. Roy miró los ojos de ella. Siempre había sabido lo brillantes que eran, pero ahora viéndolos así de cerca los hacía parecer como un dorado más intenso y mucho más cálido.

El sonido de aplausos los hizo parpadear y ambos se dieron cuenta de que se habían detenido y de que simplemente se encontraban parados allí, mirándose el uno al otro. Elysia llegó hacia ellos dando brincos, sonriendo y volviendo a aplaudir.

"La cena está lista. ¡Mami dice que vengan a comer!"

Lentamente Edward retiró su mano de la de Roy y se volteó a ver a Elysia, sus ojos todavía estaban algo difusos. Roy con renuencia deslizó su mano lejos de la cintura de ella y la vio parpadear ante la pérdida de contacto. Roy observó que Edward volvía a parpadear lentamente, sacudiendo su cabeza y haciendo que su cabello se moviera en su espalda, y le sonrió a Elysia mientras recuperaba sus sentidos.

"Llévanos." Dijo ella, tomó la mano de Elysia y se dejó guiar. Roy las siguió lentamente, tratando de entender por qué, mientras habían estado allí parados mirándose, había sentido unas ganas casi incontrolables de besarla.

* * *

Después de la cena, Gracia y Riza insistieron en que ellos practicaran un poco más. Edward estaba ahora más confiada y Roy no tuvo que guiarla tanto, y cuando se agregó la música, Edward logró mantener el ritmo y los pasos correctos.

Edward sintió una mesura en Mustang que no había notado antes, pero la ignoró mientras descubría que se estaba acostumbrando a sentir su mano en su cintura. Parecía que ésta encajaba allí, y se preguntó el por qué. Lo había sentido durante la cena, había podido sentir la persistente calentura de su mano.

Roy trataba con todas sus fuerzas de no dejar que sus pensamientos divagaran ahora que la volvía a sujetar. Era muy fácil pensar en cerrar el espacio entre ambos y simplemente abrazarla y luego tal vez levantar su mentón y después… no, ahora no Roy, se dijo a sí mismo. Éste era el peor caso de atracción que había sentido. Tenerla así de cerca y no poder acercarse más era un tormento que sabía lo iba a mantener despierto esta noche. Y el saber cómo se veía ella en sus brazos con su cabello suelto. Él no pensaba que iba a conciliar el sueño por una semana. Iba a invitarla a salir. Quizás después de eso, una gran parte de esa atracción se iba a desvanecer. Porque era posible que sólo se estuviera sintiendo abrumado por ella porque habían demasiados obstáculos en el camino.

No ayudó en su resolución el hecho de que Gracia le pidiera llevar a Edward a casa y así evitarles llamar a un taxi.

* * *

Roy manejaba despacio y con cuidado en dirección a los dormitorios. Sólo manejaba los fines de semana, la milicia insistía que debía de proporcionarle un auto y un chofer sólo para el trabajo. Debido a su ojo, rara vez manejaba, así que era siempre cuidadoso y ponía toda su atención en el camino. Pero esta vez tenía a Edward distrayéndolo ya que se había sentado adelante junto a él, inclinando su mentón sobre su palma y mirando por la ventana del costado.

Habían varias bolsas en el asiento trasero ya que Gracia y Riza habían sugerido que dejara algunas de las cosas en casa de Gracia. Lo cual era bueno, ya que no creía que todo lo que le habían hecho comprar pudiera entrar en su pequeño armario. Suspiró. El día había sido largo y la noche corta. Hubiera preferido que hubiese sido al revés.

"¿Te sientes bien, Edward?" La voz de Mustang irrumpió en sus pensamientos. La había oído suspirar y había escuchado el cansancio dentro.

"Sólo un largo día, Mustang."

"Sí, he escuchado eso sobre las compras." Dijo él suavemente.

"No sabes ni la mitad de lo que es." Ed se estremeció. "Es una pesadilla total."

Roy sonrió. "Así de mal, ¿eh?" Comentó él y mantuvo su ojo en el camino.

"Peor. Tuvimos que ir a cada tienda por lo menos dos veces. ¿Alguna vez has estado dentro de esos pequeños cubículos? ¿Cómo puede la gente estar dentro con más de una prenda? ¡Vi a una mujer tratando de entrar allí a la fuerza con media tienda bajo el brazo! Las paredes son demasiado delgadas, más de una vez mi automail estuvo a punto de traspasarlas. Lo juro, cada tienda tiene un distinto sistema de tallas, casi alquimizo la mitad de las prendas para que me quedaran pero aparentemente eso no se debe hacer y un idiota pensó que mi brazo era un 'bonito accesorio' y trató de meterme en una… cosa plateada. Hasta Winry tiene mejor gusto que él." Edward giró desde su posición en la ventana, recogió una pierna y se sentó debajo de ésta. Contemplaba el perfil de él mientras continuaba hablando, sus manos ondeándose ocasionalmente.

"Además todo tiene nombres diferentes. No era rojo, era carmesí, no era azul, era aguamarina. Ni siquiera era un vestido, era un _vestido de gala_. ¿Cómo demonios hacen eso las mujeres? Hacer círculos de transmutación y calcular fórmulas es más fácil que las cosas que ellas saben. ¡Tienen paletas de colores en sus cabezas! Pueden decir quién diseñó algo desde diez metros de distancia. ¡Pueden distinguir una imitación entre diez genuinos! ¡Y le dan muchísima importancia a eso! La mujer de una tienda se puso más que molesta cuando le dije que no me importaba si las pantimedias tenían o no encaje. Parecía como si le hubiera dicho que se murió su gato, o sus hijos. Diablos, ésa sí que es una tienda a la que no voy a regresar por un buen tiempo. Todas esas diferentes formas de hacer lo mismo. Digo, pantimedias son pantimedias, ¿verdad? Entonces ¿a quién le importa si tienes una liga o un portaligas o si quieres la parte superior con elástico? Digo, todas esas cosas hacen lo mismo, ¿no? Lo mismo pasó con los guantes. Pensarías que todos son iguales, pero algunos tenían encaje y bordados elaborados, y todos los materiales eran diferentes. Lo de los zapatos fue igual de malo. Gracias Al por la pierna, fue espantoso en la tienda de guantes con este brazo, pero aún tener que pasar lo mismo con la pierna hubiera sido peor."

"Edward." Roy trató de volverla a interrumpir y ella parpadeó cuando se dio cuenta que ya no estaba viendo su perfil. "Llegamos, Edward." Sonrió. "Ya puedes dejar de hablar."

Ella giró su cabeza, vio el edificio del dormitorio y se sonrojó. Había estado haciendo una rabieta todo el camino. Ahora él debía estar pensando que ella era una reverenda estúpida. Se volteó cuando oyó que la puerta de él se abría y que caminaba alrededor del auto mientras ella abría su puerta. Él abrió la puerta trasera y empezó a recoger las bolsas del asiento.

Ella tomó algunas de las que él tenía y él cargó el resto mientras caminaban hacia las puertas. Él le entregó el resto de las bolsas y volvió a sonreír, y ella se quedó parada allí. "¿Puedes con todas?" Preguntó él, y ella asintió.

Ella rozó ligeramente sus zapatos contra el piso y agachó la cabeza. "Gracias." Murmuró, y la ceja de él se elevó.

"¿Por qué, Edward?" Preguntó él.

"Por enseñarme a bailar." Musitó ella.

Él rió suavemente y levantó el mentón de ella con sus dedos. "El placer fue todo mío." Dijo con gentileza. La luz sobre la puerta era tenue y Roy pudo ver que los ojos de ella lo miraban intensamente, y sus dedos apretaron el mentón.

"Gracias por dejarme enseñarte." Le sonrió y soltó su mentón, rozando distraídamente el dorso de sus dedos por el largo de un lado de su rostro. Ella se estremeció.

"Buenas noches Edward." Dijo él con voz baja mientras se volteaba para dirigirse a su auto.

"Buenas noches Mustang." Respondió ella, y él lo escuchó en su voz, y supo que ella no se había percatado de lo que era.

Curiosidad.

* * *

Tan pronto como ella desapareció dentro del edificio, Roy puso su cabeza contra el volante y soltó su respiración. Luego se reclinó contra el asiento y sintió que sus manos apretaban el volante.

Había estado tan cerca de besarla. Tan cerca. Había estado a medio metro de distancia, si no menos. Pudo haberla besado. Y ella hubiera… ella hubiera… ¿qué? ¿Qué hubiera hecho ella? Probablemente lo habría golpeado hasta dejarlo medio muerto y luego le hubiera preguntado por qué la había besado. Todo eran preguntas para Edward en este momento. Y esa curiosidad que había escuchado en su voz iba a volverlo aún peor.

Ella había vibrado cuando la tocó. Lo había sentido antes cuando colocó su mano sobre su cintura, pero no sabía si ella se había percatado de ello. Pero ella sí había estado bien consciente de su roce hace sólo un momento atrás. ¿Tratará Edward de negar esa reacción o le dará vueltas al asunto? ¿Recordará ese momento en la estación de trenes o durante el examen práctico o incluso ese momento en la oficina cuando la había tomado del mentón por primera vez?

Curiosidad. Ése era el primer paso. ¿Tendrá la suficiente curiosidad como para querer saber más o no? Él iba a invitarla a salir. Ahora que sentía curiosidad, ¿estará más inclinada a aceptar? Después del Baile, lo haría después del Baile. Que pase Edward por todo eso y luego se lo pediría. Asintió, sí, mira cómo le va a ella durante esta semana y luego pídeselo.

Empezó a conducir hacia su casa, y sus labios se curvaron cuando recordó su parloteo de hace un rato acerca de las compras. Definitivamente había salido viva de eso.

"Me pregunto qué pantimedias terminó comprando." Dijo en voz alta y casi se estrelló contra un árbol cuando se dio cuenta de lo que acababa de decir.

* * *

Edward yacía en su cama y miraba el techo. Él la había tocado y ella lo había sentido hasta la punta de sus pies. Nunca antes su toque la había afectado de esa manera. Había temblado cuando la había empujado hacia arriba en la estación aquella vez, pero eso no fue nada comparado con el hormigueo que la había invadido esta noche.

¿Y por qué había sido ese roce y no el de más temprano cuando habían estado bailando? Todavía podía sentir dónde había reposado su mano en su cintura. Tal vez había sido esa mirada en su ojo lo que había hecho la diferencia. Había sido una mirada similar a la que había visto justo antes de la cena. Una mirada decidida. Había resultado muy difícil apartarse de él y había sentido una extraña renuencia a soltarlo. Había sentido que él todavía la estaba mirando cuando ella había dejado la habitación.

Edward suspiró. Aquí había algo que faltaba. Podía sentirlo. Había algo que ella debería de saber, algo que debería de entender, pero que sencillamente no podía identificar. Podía preguntar, pero luego se preguntó si eso era lo correcto. Y además, ¿podía ir donde Mustang y decir 'explícame por qué me hiciste temblar'? De alguna forma ella pensaba que eso no resultaría. Él pensaría que estaba loca de remate o algo así.

Roy Mustang se estaba convirtiendo rápidamente en un problema. Tenía cambios de temperamento cuando él estaba cerca, él podía decir y hacer cosas que hirieran, y ella podía ignorarlas, casi disculpándolo por hacerlas, sin siquiera pensar. Él podía sacarla de quicio con una simple palabra, podía calmarla con una simple mirada. Y ahora la hacía temblar con un simple roce.

Se volteó y puso la almohada sobre su cabeza.

Realmente odio a ese hombre.

* * *

**Nota de la Traductora:  
**Según nota de Silken, ella no creía que esa época existieran medias elasticadas a la altura del muslo sino que todas eran sujetadas con correíllas como en los años 20 del siglo pasado.

Ahora no me maten, ya pronto se viene el Baile y sé que todos uds. quieren leerlo… ay si tuviera más tiempo… veamos cómo me va…**  
**

Ahora miren lo que les dejó Silken!!!, ella se disculpa porque sus respuestas son cortas, es que tiene tortícolis la pobre, otra vez mi culpa por no mandárselos antes…

**Ayame chan: **Thank you… always pleased to hear that you're enjoying this monster…  
silken :)  
_Gracias… complacida como siempre de escuchar que estás disfrutando del monstruo…  
silken :)_

Y por tu segundo review:

Thank you again… so very glad you're enjoying still..lol  
silken :)  
_Gracias de nuevo… muy contenta de que todavía lo estés disfrutando…lol  
silken :)_

**ashita-marieluchis uchiha****: **Thank you… glad you're enjoying it so much  
silken :)  
_Gracias… me alegra de que lo estés disfrutando mucho  
silken :)_

**Ierelin: **Thank you… it was a good chapter to write…I had fun with it too…  
silken :)  
_Gracias… fue un buen capítulo para escribir… yo también me divertí con él…  
silken :)_

**Laynad3: **Thank you… so glad you enjoyed…  
silken :)  
_Gracias… muy complacida de que lo disfrutaste…  
silken :)_

**shao-kino: **Thank you… it's fun being able to play with such lovely characters and they often surprise me with what they decide they want to do…  
silken :)  
_Gracias… es divertido poder jugar con personajes tan adorables y ellos a menudo me sorprenden con lo que deciden que quieren hacer…  
silken :)_

**Shiji: **Thank you… Roy is always good to write…  
silken :)  
_Gracias… Roy siempre es alguien divertido para escribir…  
silken :)_

**niyushi takamiya: **Thank you… Mary won't let me drop any hints about the ball …lol…  
silken :)  
_Gracias… Mary no me va a dejar dejarte ninguna pista acerca del baile…lol…  
silken :)_

**Angel-Geminis: **Thank you… very glad you enjoyed and hope you're better now…  
silken :)  
_Gracias… estoy muy contenta de que lo disfrutaste y espero que entos momentos te encuentres mejor…  
silken :)_

**Rosse94: **Thank you… Mary does a wonderful thing with this monster so glad you're enjoying….  
silken :)  
_Gracias… Mary hace algo maravilloso con este monstruo, me alegra que lo estés disfrutando…  
silken :)_

**Hime-Sora: **Thank you… very glad you're enjoying…  
silken :)  
_Gracias… muy contenta de que lo estés disfrutando…  
silken :)  
__De MaryLover: Hola y bienvenida a Echoes, y respondiendo a tu review pues, ya te habrás dado cuenta de que no hay una fecha para mis actualizaciones, antes lo hacía cada semana, pero el trabajo me está haciendo la vida difícil, espero poder actualizar más seguido._

**Miciel: **Thank you… Mary really does do a wonderful job with this monster so I'm pleased you're enjoying it so much…  
silken :)  
_Gracias… __Mary de veras que hace un estupendo trabajo con el monstruo así que me compace que lo estés disfrutando tanto…  
silken :)_

**Nirumi: **Thank you so much for reading… we really appreciate it…  
silken :)  
_Muchas gracias por leer… lo apreciamos de veras…  
silken :)_

**YUKI: **Thank you for enjoying….  
silken :)  
_Gracias por disfrutarlo…  
silken :)_

**Rei: **Thank you… so glad you enjoyed the monster…  
silken :)  
_Gracias… estoy muy contenta de que estés disfrutando del monstruo…  
silken :)  
__De MaryLover: hola y bienvenida a Echoes, espero que no te hayas cansado por la espera._

**Martha V. y D. Wigworthy: **Thank you… and any lemons will be stored elsewhere…lol  
silken :)  
_Gracias… y cualquier lemon será publicado en otro lugar…lol  
silken :)  
__Nota de MaryLover: Saben, Silken tiene su livejournal propio, y según me comentó alguna vez, en caso Echoes tenga alguna escena picante, ésta la publicaría allí y en Inglés… así que en caso eso ocurriera lo que yo haría sería pedirles a uds su correo electrónico personal y allí les enviaría ese capítulo… así que no pierdan las esperanzas jejeje._

**Murtilla: **Thank you… I'm sure Ed and Roy know what they're doing…lol  
silken :)  
_Gracias… __estoy segura de que Ed y Roy saben lo que están haciendo…lol  
silken :)_

**Haro kzoids: **Thank you… and oh yes the Ball… Mary won't let me drop any hints about it…lol  
silken :)  
_Gracias… y oh sí el Baile… __Mary no me va a dejar darles ninguna pista sobre él… lol  
silken :)_

**Kiryu Ozore Aikawa: **Thank you… Mary does a brilliant job translating this monster and its good to see her hard work appreciated… glad you're enjoying this as much as we are…  
silken :)  
_Gracias… __Mary hace un trabajo brillante al traducir este monstruo y es bueno ver que aprecian su duro trabajo… me alegra que estés disfrutándolo tanto como nosotras…  
silken :)_

**KoNeko-Chan: **Thank you… good to see you enjoying it so much…  
silken :)  
_Gracias… es bueno ver que lo estés disfrutando tanto…  
silken :)  
__De MaryLover: Hola y bienvenida a Echoes, disculpa la demora._

**Kae-chan: **Thank you… Mary is the sadist here and won't let me hint about the Ball at all…lol  
silken :)  
_Gracias… __Aquí Mary es la sádica y no me dejará dar ni una sola pista del Baile…lol  
silken :)_

**Kakuga-hime Shiro: **Thank you… such a long and lovely review… and thank you for your faith… so glad you're still enjoying… the monster won't let itself ever be forgotten…lol  
silken :)  
_Gracias… qué largo y encantador review… y gracias por tu fe… estoy muy contenta de que aún lo estés disfrutando… el monstruo jamás deja que lo olviden…lol  
silken :)  
__De MaryLover: Ejem… creo que no llegué a contestarte el review ¿verdad? Porque no recuerdo haberte explicado lo que pasó entre Riza y Jean ni la escena en el pasillo, pero si gustas me avisas nomás XD_

**Marik: **Thank you… very pleased you're enjoying the monster…  
silken :)  
_Gracias… muy contenta de que estés disfrutando del monstruo…  
silken :)  
__De MaryLover: hola y bienvenido(a) a Echoes, disculpa la demora._

**kokoro no tsuki-edca: **Thank you for the drawing and for enjoying the monster… it was very much appreciated… as for Ed's gown, I'm not allowed to give hints or spoilers…lol…  
silken :)  
_Gracias por el dibujo y por disfrutar del monstruo… te lo agradezco mucho… y en cuanto al vestido de Ed, no se me permite dar ninguna pista ni adelanto…lol…  
silken :)__  
__De MaryLover: ¿sabes que tú eres el único lector al que no le he respondido? Es que con esto de que quieres dibujar a Ed… me pica la mano para decirte cómo va a ser… veamos si el tiempo me convence de darte el dato, es que personalmente también me encantaría verlo._

**Aswang: **Thank you… very nice to know you like this….  
silken :)  
_Gracias… muy bueno saber que te gusta…  
silken :)_

**Ninde: **Thank you… I hope it continues to please you…  
silken :)  
_Gracias… espero que el fic siga complaciéndote…  
silken :)  
__De MaryLover: Hola, bienvenido(a) a Echoes, mil disculpas por la demora y gracias por los piropos._

**Black Angel Mony: **Thank you… so pleased you're enjoying…  
silken :)  
_Gracias… estoy muy contenta de que lo estés disfrutando…  
silken :)_

**Anonimolol: **Thank you… glad to hear you like this monster….  
silken :)  
_Gracias… me alegra escuchar que te gusta este monstruo…  
silken :)  
__De MaryLover: hola y bienvenido(a) a Echoes, disculpa la demora, espero la próxima vez no demorarme tanto._

**Ale-are: **Thank you… glad you found and enjoyed…  
silken :)  
_Gracias… me alegra que lo hayas encontrado y que lo hayas disfrutado…  
silken :)_


	18. La Semana Previa

**Disclaimer: **Fullmetal Alchemist no me pertenece. Y ésta es una traducción del fic original escrito en inglés por la talentosa _**silkendreammaid**_**.**

Agradezco a Lady Seika Lerki por ayudarme revisando mi traducción.  
Y a SakuraAngeliux por aguantar mis pataletas al no saber cómo traducir una frase. I owe you dear…

**XxX**

Silken contestó a sus reviews… busquen el suyo al final del capítulo.

* * *

**Returning Echoes  
****(Ecos que Regresan)**

_

* * *

_

**C****apítulo 18: La Semana Previa**

Edward Elric pinchó su tenedor en los huevos revueltos y lo observó quedarse tieso y erguido cuando lo soltó. Suspiró y el tenedor ni se movió. Puso su codo derecho sobre la mesa, colocó su mentón sobre su palma enguantada y le dio un golpecito al tenedor con su dedo índice. El tenedor aún no se movía. Soltó un resoplido.

"Por lo que veo los huevos están bastante sólidos el día de hoy." Dijo Ralke al tiempo que deslizaba su bandeja sobre la mesa.

"Pensarías que con tan pocos ingredientes sería la cosa más fácil de hacer, pero no. Creo que necesitamos a un alquimista en la cocina." Ed volvió a darle un golpecito a su tenedor.

"¿Vas a comerte eso?"

"No, creo que voy a dejar que solito evolucione."

Ralke la vio sacar el tenedor de los huevos y empezar con el tocino.

"Sabes que simplemente podrías aplaudir y arreglarlo." Dijo Ralke.

"Sí, pero entonces todos los demás querrían lo mismo." Respondió Ed en forma distraída.

"¿Te sientes bien, Ed? Estás un poco en el espacio hoy. ¿Mal fin de semana? Preguntó Ralke.

Ambos se habían encontrado ocasionalmente a la hora del desayuno durante la última semana. Edward siempre estaba temprano y Ralke llegaba un poco más tarde luego de su muy madrugador régimen de ejercicios que se había implantado a sí mismo. Edward había descubierto que prefería hacer ejercicio por la noche y se había escabullido algunas veces al gimnasio después de dejar la oficina para practicar lucha. Desde que había luchado con el Capitán Stewart, había recibido varios ofrecimientos para combates de otros soldados.

"Malo no, sólo confuso, creo yo." Dijo ella considerándolo, luego sacudió su cabeza. "No, estuvo bien, Ralke. ¿Cómo estuvo el tuyo?"

"Bueno." Sonrió ampliamente. "Mis padres llegaron y pasé la mayor parte de mi tiempo con ellos."

"Eso es estupendo. ¿Cuánto tiempo se van a quedar?"

"Una semana. Han venido para el Desfile." Volvió a sonreír y sus ojos avellana destellaron. Ellos habían estado tan orgullosos de él cuando había pasado el examen y habían insistido en hacer el largo viaje para verlo. Él no había estado tan alejado de ellos o de su casa antes y se estaba sintiendo ligeramente abrumado por el orgullo que habían sentido debido a sus logros.

"¿Cómo es el Desfile, Ed?" Preguntó Ralke.

Ed rió. "No tengo idea, Ralke. Yo ya estaba en mi primera misión apenas una semana después de pasar el examen. En ese entonces ni siquiera sabía que tenían esas cosas. Que yo recuerde no teníamos nada por el estilo en el Este."

"Así que tampoco sabías nada sobre el Baile, ¿no es cierto?" Preguntó él. "Mamá tiene planes de compras esta noche para el traje que voy a necesitar."

"Bueno, me han dicho que llegas, bailas, te mezclas con la gente y luego te vas a casa. Aparte de eso, no quiero saber más." Dijo ella con voz firme y él la miró.

"¿No quieres ir?" Dijo él con sorpresa.

"Honestamente no." Ella lo miró. "¿Podemos dejar de hablar de eso? Ya he tenido conversación más que suficiente al respecto en los últimos días y sería bueno no tener que pensar en ello."

"Claro." Él se alzó de hombros y frunció levemente el ceño. "Pero yo pensé que era un gran evento. Todos parecen estar muy emocionados por ello."

"No todos." Suspiró ella. "Discúlpame, Ralke. A mí siempre me han disgustado esa clase de cosas. En el pasado yo me iría y me escaparía lo más lejos que pudiera,, pero esta vez no me van a dejar hacer eso."

"Entonces ¿Y el Desfile? Vas a estar allí ¿verdad?"

Ed asintió. "Así dicen, pero no he oído los detalles al respecto. Podría preguntarle a Mustang cuando llegue a la oficina."

"¡Oye Hombre de Nieve!" Vino una voz atravesando la habitación y Ralke sonrió y levantó la mirada. Levantó un brazo y un joven se acercó a la mesa.

"Ed, te presento a Van. Él también es un alquimista. El Alquimista de Vidrio, pero lo llamamos Hombre de Arena."

"Hola Van, gusto en conocerte." Ed extendió su mano derecha y sonrió.

"¡Wow, linda damita!" Los brillantes ojos azules la miraron de arriba a abajo mientras sostenía su mano y luego palideció ligeramente al ver su insignia.

Ralke rió. "Ed también es un alquimista. La recuerdas de las prácticas, ¿cierto?"

"Yo no estaba tan cerca, Ralke, pero sí vi lo que hiciste." Van sonrió y luego frunció el ceño. "Espera, ¿eso significa que eres el Alquimista de Acero?" Sus ojos se agrandaron mientras la observaba fijamente.

Ralke y Ed rieron al tiempo que Ed asentía y liberaba su mano.

"Sí, ésa soy yo." Le alzó una ceja a Ralke. "¿Y a ti te llaman Hombre de Nieve?"

Ralke arrugó su rostro. "Sí, por lo que hice durante la práctica."

Ed rió. "Pero si se veía bien."

"Ahora, si pudiéramos persuadirte de que eches nieve encima de…"

"¡No, Van! No voy a…"

Ed sonreía mientras los veía discutir. Parecía como si Ralke realmente se hubiera acostumbrado a estar aquí. Cuando recordaba al tímido hombre que habían conocido en el examen escrito, verlo ahora era como ver a una persona diferente. Sus padres tenían derecho de estar orgullosos de él, pensó.

* * *

El amigable desayuno la mantuvo de buen humor hasta que llegó a la oficina y volvió a encontrarse con la razón por la que había pasado todo el día de ayer en la biblioteca. Mustang ya se encontraba en su oficina y resultaba difícil no pararse en la puerta y simplemente contemplarlo. ¿Qué había en él que la había hecho reaccionar a su roce? Aún podía sentir el temblor que había recorrido todo su ser. Eso había sido completamente extraño y desconcertante.

Había pasado una gran parte de aquella noche repasando cada una de las veces en las que podía rememorar cualquier contacto físico entre ambos, empezando por la mano que él había colocado sobre su hombro aquella primera vez que lo había visto. Había estado un poco sobresaltada por la poca presión que había aplicado en su agarre. Su mano simplemente había reposado allí y luego la había movido. Las palabras de él y la respuesta de ella habían enmarcado toda su relación, y ella había ignorado el apoyo que implicaba aquel primer contacto físico.

Recordó el calor en él cuando habían estado en el examen práctico y recordó la agradable presión de su mano sobre su cintura cuando habían bailado. Pero ninguno de esos roces la habían hecho reaccionar como aquel simple roce de sus dedos contra su rostro. Incluso esa vez en la estación. Ella había temblado, pero nada parecido a esto. ¿Por qué había sucedido? ¿Qué había cambiado?

Había ido a la biblioteca e intentado investigarlo, pero no había habido nada. No había sabido por dónde empezar y no quería pedirle ayuda a los otros. Se había sentido un poco tonta al estar allí buscando información sobre algo que parecía tan ilógico. Pero no había encontrado nada. La pequeña sección médica no había sido de ayuda. La alquimia y la medicina se mezclaron muy cuidadosa y cautelosamente para evitar cualquier posible pista de la prohibida alquimia humana. Y los textos sobre las habituales interacciones humanas parecían no existir. Edward se había ido, sintiéndose tan igual de confundida y desconcertada como lo había estado cuando llegó.

Tenía que haber una razón para esto. Las cosas no pasaban sin alguna forma de causa y efecto.

Toda la mañana se la había pasado parpadeando de pronto y dándose cuenta de que había vuelto a quedarse mirando al vacío. Los expedientes y fólders no podían estar más aburridos, pensó, y ya no le extrañaba que Mustang siempre tratara de escapar a su papeleo. La idea de hacer esto durante meses la hizo fruncir el ceño. No quería pasarse el tiempo haciéndolo. ¿Seguro habían otras cosas que ella podía hacer?

"¡Edward!" Llamó Mustang, interrumpiendo sus pensamientos, y se dirigió a su oficina. Éste se encontraba reclinado sobre el respaldar de su silla con una carpeta en su regazo apoyada contra su escritorio. Estaba reposando su barbilla sobre el dorso de su mano derecha mientras pasaba las hojas con su izquierda. Los ojos de ella fueron directo hacia su mano mientras ésta iba y venía bajo la barbilla mientras contemplaba una página.

"No empecemos la semana con una pelea, Edward." Dijo él con una voz, la cual ella pensó, sonaba cansada. Él deslizó el papel por su escritorio. "Ésta es información referente al Desfile del sábado."

Edward se estiró y distraídamente levantó la página, sus ojos aún mirando la mano de él.

"¿Edward?" Su inquisitiva voz la hizo parpadear, y levantó la mirada y lo encontró observándola. Parpadeó rápidamente y pudo sentir su rostro calentarse levemente. Miró la página en su mano y trató de leerla. Fabuloso, la había visto observándolo y ahora ella iba recibir un comentario sarcástico. Desfile, piensa en el desfile. Pero él había sonado cansado. ¿Qué dice esa palabra? Quizá no haya dormido bien. Algo sobre un ensayo, ¿era eso lo que decía? ¿Volvería a vibrar su cuerpo si la volvía a tocar? ¿Práctica de marcha el miércoles?

"¡Edward!" La voz de Mustang la hizo saltar y ella lo miró, y sabía que su rostro se había vuelto rojo. Demonios, no podía pensar con claridad esta mañana. "¿Entiendes las disposiciones para el miércoles y viernes?"

"¿Viernes?" Rápidamente Edward volvió a mirar la página y esta vez sí pudo leer. Había una práctica el miércoles y un ensayo con uniforme completo el viernes. "¿Cuál es la diferencia?" Preguntó mientras le fruncía el ceño a la hoja.

"Lo del miércoles será más para asegurarse de que todos sepan qué hacer. El viernes será un ensayo completo y con uniforme formal." Hubo un énfasis en sus últimas palabras y Edward alzó la vista.

"¿Y eso significa?" Preguntó ella, sabiendo que iba a aborrecer lo que él iba a decir a continuación.

"Sí, Edward. Eso significa la falda." Edward no oyó ninguna burla en su voz y frunció el ceño levemente. ¿Se encontrará bien? No había lanzado ningún comentario sarcástico y ahora la estaba mirando fijamente. Se preguntó qué había ocurrido para que hoy luciera tan cansado.

Apartó sus ojos del rostro de él y volvió a mirar la página. Parecía fácil y nada demasiado complicado, y era algo que nunca más tendría que volver a hacer. Podía manejarlo.

"No hay problema, Mustang." Dijo, levantando la mirada y encontrando la expresión de sorpresa que cruzaba el rostro de él. "No lo veo difícil." Escondió su sonrisa. Él probablemente había esperado una queja suya. Era agradable saber que todavía lo podía sorprender.

"Bien. Eso es todo, Edward." Dijo Mustang y su ojo regresó a la carpeta en su regazo, pero no sin antes darle una breve mirada al costado de su rostro. Ella sintió el peso de su mirada y tembló antes de voltearse abruptamente y dejar la oficina.

Se sentó en su escritorio. Aún tenía el papel en su mano y lo miró sin ver. ¿Qué diablos había sido eso? Ni siquiera la había tocado y ella había _temblado_. ¿Cómo diablos era eso posible? Lo único que había hecho fue mirar al mismo punto en donde la había tocado la noche del sábado. Había sido una sola mirada. No había dicho ni hecho nada. Simplemente había mirado y luego regresado a ese expediente. Lo cual con suerte significaba que no la había visto temblar así. Si lo hubiese hecho… ella pudo sentir que su rostro se calentaba.

¿Por qué importaría si lo había visto? Él no habría sabido que era por él… ¿verdad? Negó distraídamente con su cabeza. No, él no lo hubiera sabido. Él la conocía bien, pero dudaba que hubiera podido adivinar lo que era.

* * *

Edward levantó perezosamente la mirada cuando la sargento del Archivo trajo una pila más de carpetas y expedientes. Observó cómo Havoc los aceptó con un resignado y desinteresado asentimiento de cabeza, y observó cómo ella dejaba la oficina. Al menos no tengo que usar la falda como algunas, pensó Ed con alivio. Miró hacia el escritorio de Havoc y ladeó la cabeza.

"¿Qué es eso, Havoc?"

Antes de que Havoc pudiera responder, otra sargento apareció. Llevaba lo que parecía ser el doble de carpetas que la sargento del Archivo. Nuevamente Havoc las aceptó e ignoró completamente a la sargento.

Edward alzó una ceja. "¿Dos? Havoc, ¿qué son?"

"Son almuerzos." Suspiró Havoc mientras colocaba las dos cajas en un costado. "Siempre hacen eso."

"¿Las sargentos te están alimentando?" Preguntó Edward, su voz elevándose con estupefacción, y él asintió. "¿Por qué?" Preguntó ella.

Havoc se encogió de hombros. "No lo sé. Lo han estado haciendo durante las últimas semanas."

"Pero tú no te los comes." Ed recordó la caja llena de comida que había visto sobre su escritorio en su primer día de regreso.

"No me gustan." Havoc se alzó de hombros y levantó una media docena de carpetas. "Puedes comértelo si quieres. Tengo que llevar esto para investigaciones." Ella observó mientras Havoc dejaba la oficina, se levantó y caminó hacia su escritorio para examinar los almuerzos.

Cajas bien empaquetadas, con fruta y fideos en una, y sándwiches y pastel en la otra. Los olió ligeramente. Fideos con especias y podría ser pollo lo que hay dentro del sándwich, pensó. Había un papelito en una de las cajas, lo miró y parpadeó. Era una propuesta para cocinarle una cena si él quería. Edward puso la nota sobre el escritorio de Havoc. Sabía que él no la aceptaría, pero no podía tirarlo a la basura sin que antes lo viera.

"¿Qué estás haciendo, Edward?" La voz de Mustang vino desde detrás suyo, y ella saltó. Giró su cabeza y lo vio parado en su puerta. Levantó la primera caja y se la extendió.

"¿Almuerzo?"

Él frunció el ceño y se acercó a ver. Tomó la caja, miró el contenido y luego miró hacia la otra caja.

"¿Dos almuerzos, Edward?" Su ceja se arqueó y ella le frunció el ceño.

"Son de Havoc. Las sargentos se los dieron." Ella explicó lo que había ocurrido y vio a Mustang sonreír ampliamente. Era tal la sonrisa de que sabía lo que era, que hizo que su ceja de elevara.

"¿Quieres explicarte, Mustang?" Preguntó ella, y observó mientras él se ponía cómodo en la silla de Havoc con la caja en su regazo.

"Es una forma de llamar su atención, Edward. Ahora que Jean ya no está más con Riza, es su manera de decir 'mírame'."

Edward arrugó su nariz. "Eso es estúpido. Puede que Jean y Riza no estén juntos en este momento, pero él nunca ha mirado hacia ningún otro lado." Tomó la otra caja y sentó en su escritorio.

"¿Estás segura de eso?" Dijo Roy mientras enrollaba sus fideos, su ojo destellando hacia ella.

Ella hizo una pausa mientras pensaba al respecto. Claro que estaba segura. Jean y Riza estaban predestinados a estar juntos. Como Al y Winry. Era tonto el sólo cuestionarlo.

"Por supuesto que estoy segura, Mustang." Declaró Ed con firmeza mientras levantaba su sándwich. "Ellos se van a amistar, ya verás." Añadió.

"No todos tienen un final feliz, Edward." Dijo Roy con sobriedad.

"Puede que no, Mustang." Dijo Ed lentamente, pensando en Maes y Gracia y en sus padres. "Pero pensar de la otra forma es negarse a la esperanza de que pueda funcionar." Edward se había pasado los últimos ocho años en un continuo estado de esperanza. Ella ahora no iba a estar dispuesta a darle la espalda.

Ambos comieron en silencio. Edward trataba de mantener sus ojos en la comida. Sería tan fácil, pensó, el quedárselo mirando. En efecto, unas cuantas veces tuvo que retraer sus ojos cuando empezaba a sentirse como mirando al vacío. Tenían que haber respuestas a esto en alguna parte. Quizás debía de encontrar a alguien con quien hablar de ello. Pero no él, no esta vez.

Havoc regresó y Mustang salió de su silla. Se sentó en un extremo del escritorio de Edward y levantó un pedazo doblado de papel.

"¿También invitaciones para la cena, Havoc?" Preguntó con una sonrisa.

Havoc suspiró. "Otra no." Cerró los ojos al verla. "Bótala."

"¿No vas a leerla, Jean?" Mustang preguntó suavemente.

"No. Ya he tenido suficientes de ésas la semana pasada." Se pasó una mano por su cabello. "No quiero su lástima."

"¿Lástima?" Preguntó Edward al tiempo que se inclinaba levemente para bordear a Mustang y poder verlo.

"Sí. Desde que… Riza se fue, pareciera que ellas pensaran que no puedo cuidarme solo." Gruñó Havoc.

"Pensé que dijiste que era para llamar la atención, Mustang." Edward lo acusó y Mustang se volteó ligeramente para mirarla.

"Lo es." Le sonrió, y ella parpadeó. ¿Por qué estaba sonriendo así? ¿Cuándo mi escritorio se volvió tan pequeño? Él parecía estar muy cerca de pronto.

Havoc lanzó una pequeña risita. "Buen intento, Jefe. Pero créame, todo esto es sólo por lástima." Suspiró. "Si fuese algo más, habría sido algo más sugestivo que sólo comida."

Edward vio que Mustang la miró por lo que pareció ser un largo rato antes de voltearse hacia Havoc. "Se supone que la comida es algo muy sugestivo, Jean." Dijo.

Edward se quedó contemplando la espalda de Mustang. Todo lo que él hacía hoy la estaba afectando. ¿Qué rayos le estaba pasando? Y él se veía tan calmado y reservado como siempre. ¿Por qué era ella la que se sentía como si su piel no fuera la suya y él permanecía inalterable? Y seguía mirándola. ¿Qué era todo eso? Él no parecía estar buscando algo específico, sólo eran miradas. Empezaba a preguntarse si él se daba cuenta de que la estaba mirando. Aquí había algo que se le estaba escapando. Sólo una pieza de información o conocimiento y todo quedaría aclarado. Lo podía sentir, pero no tenía la más mínima idea en dónde encontrarla.

* * *

Al terminar el día, Edward estaba empezando a frustrase. Cuando llegó al gimnasio después de dejar la oficina, ignoró el área de lucha y fue directo hacia el saco de arena. Lanzando a un lado la chaqueta y la falda de cola, le soltó una descarga de patadas y puñetes, su rostro con el ceño fruncido y la mirada vacía.

A Edward no le gustaba que nada la dejara así de perturbada. Eso la molestaba al extremo. Hasta ahora había sabido que las respuestas siempre podían encontrarse en los libros o investigando. Pero ésta no se encontraba en ningún libro. Y no había forma de hacer una investigación al respecto. Eso la dejaba con una única opción. Hablar con alguien. Pero ¿con quién?

No con el hombre que parecía ser la total causa del problema. Al hubiera sido ideal pero no se encontraba aquí. Y Ed se preguntaba si esto era algo que realmente querría discutir con un hombre. Hasta donde entendía como hombre por dentro, sabía que algunas de las cosas con las que tendría que enfrentarse tenían como origen su femineidad. Si ésta era una de esas cosas, entonces necesitaba hablar con una mujer. Y Riza y Gracia eran las únicas en las que confiaba.

Pero parecía tonto estar tan frenética por algo que probablemente era considerado como una cosa menor. ¿Cómo puedes hablar sobre tus sentimientos? ¿Y por qué se sentía nerviosa de discutir sobre esos sentimientos cuando antes no había tenido ningún problema para hablar sobre otras cosas?

Porque Edward nunca antes había hablado de sentimientos. Había tenido metas y un propósito. Había subyugado todos sus sentimientos para alcanzar aquellas metas. Admitir sus sentimientos había sido difícil, y ella recordaba pasar la mayor parte de aquella noche bañada en lágrimas sobre el hombro de Gracia. Ir ahora y hablar deliberadamente sobre más sentimientos la aterraba. ¿Y si terminaba llorando otra vez? ¿Y si sólo estaba haciendo tremendo papelón sobre algo que era perfectamente normal?

Clavó bruscamente su mano derecha mientras literalmente gruñía su frustración, y su brazo se hundió hasta el codo dentro del saco.

"Ay mierda." Dijo mientras observaba cómo se derramaba el aserrín.

* * *

Havoc se dio vuelta en su cama la mañana del martes y suspiró mientras miraba el espacio vacío donde debía estar Riza. Miró hacia el techo. Era un estúpido, era un tonto, era el hombre más despreciable que haya existido. Y también el más cobarde.

Se suponía que el amor era pura fuerza y esperanza. Entonces ¿por qué se hundía en la miseria? Porque soy un maldito idiota, se contestó. Había dejado que las inseguridades lo volvieran a abrumar. Pensaba que las había vencido de una vez y para siempre cuando Riza se había mudado con él y ambos se habían establecido en un lindo sueño de doméstico frenesí. Pero ahora se daba cuenta de que sólo las había encerrado, pero no vencido. Y ellas habían regresado para golpearlo justo donde más dolía. Su autoconfianza. Ésta se había marchitado y lo había dejado a él tratando de reconstruirla.

A pesar de su aspecto relajado, Jean Havoc siempre había seguido las reglas. Conocía los reglamentos y normas de conducta para el personal militar tanto como Falman. Había pasado meses aprendiéndolas todas al inicio de su enlistamiento como una forma de reforzar su confianza. Si conocía cuáles eran las reglas entonces sabía dónde estaba parado. No había planeado ser secundado por un comandante en jefe con sueños de una vida mejor para todo su personal. No había planeado enamorarse de una Teniente de ojos cereza que le disparaba a diario.

Mientras caminaba penosamente hacia la oficina para otro largo día, empezó a molestarse consigo mismo. ¿Por qué se quedaba sentado allí? ¿Por qué no iba donde ella a gritarle? No todo era su culpa, ¿verdad? Se necesitaban dos personas para una riña. Tenía esos pensamientos cada mañana y éstos nunca cesaban, porque él no dejaba guiarse por ese impulso. Su ánimo menguaba a medida que el día progresaba, y para el momento que salía al final del día, las inseguridades lo habían vuelto a asaltar.

Quizás debía olvidar el trabajo e ir donde Gracia en este momento. Mientras aún se encontraba incitado. Pero conocía a Riza y sabía que ésta se había levantado e ido a trabajar al menos hacía una hora atrás. Y él no quería hacer esto cerca de nadie más. Sabía que ella había extendido su permanencia en el comité a propósito para evitar regresar a la oficina.

Edward se encontraba en su escritorio cuando entró y se la notaba ida otra vez. Había un contrariado ceño en su rostro, como si tuviera que hacer algo que no quería. Él ladeó su cabeza y escuchó el ruido de papeles moviéndose en la otra habitación. El Jefe también se encontraba, así que se acomodó en su escritorio y empezó con el primer fólder que se había materializado sobre su escritorio durante la noche.

Añoraba los viejos tiempos en la oficina. Rayos, añoraba los días de oficina de hace tres semanas atrás. Y en parte era su culpa, lo sabía, de que todos hubieran desertado del lugar. Se había terminado eso de tener a Ed de vuelta con ellos y de que se sentía como en los viejos tiempos. Cuando Riza ya no tuviera excusas para permanecer lejos, no sabía si ella regresaría. Y eso también sería mi culpa, pensó.

Se movió durante la mañana como un autómata. Llevó fólders dentro y fuera de la oficina de Mustang. Selló, puso iniciales y archivó. Siguió pensando qué haría él si Riza no regresaba. Selló dos veces varios expedientes mientras su mente seguía dando vueltas.

A la hora del almuerzo, aparecieron más expedientes, acompañados de las cajas de comida. Mustang podía decir lo que quisiera, Havoc no estaba impresionado ni interesado en su súbita popularidad entre la población femenina sólo porque Riza lo había dejado. Él sabía que era por pura lástima. No veía las miradas que lo seguían cuando se movía por el edificio con la mirada perdida. Si hubiera visto esas miradas dirigidas hacia Mustang hubiera sabido exactamente lo que eran, pero ahora eran dirigidas hacia él, y se encontraba demasiado envuelto en su sufrimiento como para notarlas. Sin su antiguo aire de desesperación ahora era más atrayente. Al haber sido el único hombre que atrapó a Riza Hawkeye, se volvió fascinante, y ahora que sufría en silencio, se volvió deseable. Todas ellas querían ser la que lo curara, buscando lo que Hawkeye había encontrado en él. Jean Havoc finalmente se había convertido en el hombre más solicitado en la milicia.

Mustang apareció en el umbral de su puerta.

"¿Y qué hay hoy en las cajas, Havoc?" Preguntó entusiasmado.

"Eres un fresco aprovechado, Mustang." Dijo Edward desde su escritorio.

"Se llama ayudar a un amigo, Edward." Dijo en fingido tono severo, y Havoc observó mientras ambos se miraban por un momento, antes que Mustang cogiera la primera caja. Al ojo de Havoc le dio un pequeño tic. ¿Acaso había un sonrojo en el rostro de Ed?

Mustang extendió la segunda caja justo enfrente de ella. "Sabes que también estabas esperando esto." Dijo en tono engreído, y ella sí que se sonrojó esta vez mientras le quitaba la caja de las manos. Havoc observó cómo Mustang se sentaba en un extremo del escritorio de Ed, igual que lo había hecho ayer.

"¿Entonces no aceptaste la invitación para una cena casera, Jean?" Preguntó Mustang mientras examinaba el almuerzo.

"Por supuesto que no." Respondió Havoc y levantó una carpeta como diciendo 'déjame en paz, estoy ocupado'. No quería que se vuelva a discutir al respecto. Mustang era bienvenido para llevarse los almuerzos. Ambos lo estaban. Pero no entendía por qué Mustang tenía que sentarse aquí en vez de regresar a su escritorio. No era el estilo habitual de Mustang el sentarse aquí y entablar conversación. El mes pasado simplemente se quedaba parado en su puerta para escuchar y antes de eso no había dejado para nada su oficina y había mostrado poco o nada de interés en lo que pasaba a su alrededor.

Havoc notó que él no era el único inquieto ante la presencia de Mustang. Edward tampoco parecía muy cómoda que digamos. De hecho, pensó Havoc, la Jefa parecía total y absolutamente confundida. Se quedaba contemplando la espalda de Mustang y luego fruncía el ceño antes de volver a mirarla intensamente. Un par de veces recorría un dedo por un costado de su mejilla y luego de eso su ceño siempre se volvía más pronunciado. Había algo que definitivamente la molestaba y él se preguntaba qué era. Lo que sea que fuera, Mustang no la ayudaba quedándose aquí.

"¿Y ya tiene lista su excusa de este año, Jefe?" Preguntó Havoc, pensando en ayudar a Ed al mantener a Mustang ocupado y dejándola resolver lo que fuera que la aquejaba sin que éste empeorara las cosas.

"Todavía no." Mustang se movió nervioso en su sitio y Edward lo miró sorprendida. Él nunca se movía nervioso en su sitio.

"¿Qué excusa?" Preguntó Ed.

Havoc ignoró el ceño de Mustang y le sonrió ampliamente a Edward.

"Cada año él crea una excusa para evitar tener que escoltar a cierta persona al Baile."

"¿En serio?" Ed se reclinó hacia adelante, sus ojos iluminados por la curiosidad. "¿Por qué?"

"Creo que ya fue suficiente." Empezó a decir Mustang, pero Havoc levantó la voz por sobre la de él, olvidando su miseria con el afán de causársela a alguien más.

"Él no la soporta. Nadie puede, y cada año ella llama y trata de hacer que él la lleve al Baile." Havoc observó cómo Mustang se movía inquieto sobre el escritorio. "Ella tiene una lista de ciertos Generales destinados para ciertos eventos y el Jefe es el afortunado elegido para el Baile."

Edward rió y Mustang le lanzó una mirada asesina. "No es gracioso." Dijo.

"Yo creo que sí lo es." Respondió ella mientras le sonreía de oreja a oreja. Luego dejó de hacerlo. "Pensaba que el Baile era obligatorio. ¿Cómo es que te escapas de allí?"

"Él no hace eso." Dijo Havoc. "Su excusa es para escapar de tener que escoltarla hacia allá. Lo cual significa tener que quedarse toda la noche y escoltarla hacia su casa al final de la velada."

"¿Así que inventas algo y te sales temprano?" Preguntó Ed especulando.

"Eso no significa que tú puedas hacer lo mismo, Edward." Dijo Mustang.

"Pues no veo por qué no, Mustang. Se supone que sólo tengo que estar allí para un solo baile. Si pudiera irme justo después de hacerlo…" Su voz se fue apagando mientras sus ojos se volvían ligeramente desenfocados y luego sonrió.

"No, Edward." Declaró Mustang con firmeza. "No puedes escaparte de esa forma."

"Pero eso es lo que estás planeando hacer. Entonces ¿por qué yo no puedo?" Ella le frunció el ceño.

"Ser un General de Brigada te acarrea muchas responsabilidades, y debido al peso de tales obligaciones, algunas veces resulta imposible para nosotros el cumplir con todas las obligaciones sociales que vienen con el puesto." Declamó Mustang.

"Qué tal montón de mierda, Mustang." Declaró calmadamente Edward.

Havoc observaba, pero el esperado show verbal nunca ocurrió.

"Puede que sí Edward, pero no todos tienen la habilidad de verlo como 'mierda' como tan elegantemente lo expresaste."

"Entonces son unos idiotas." Replicó ella, ignorando el ligero sarcasmo de él.

"Precisamente. Ésa es la razón por la que la usaré como mi excusa este año. Junto con una tía enferma, creo."

Havoc frunció el ceño. ¿Por qué no se comportaban como siempre lo hacían? ¿Dónde estaban los apodos y los insultos? ¿Dónde estaban las burlas hacia la inteligencia del otro, o al rango, o a la altura, o a cualquier otra cosa en que pudieran pensar en el momento? No era normal verlos comunicándose de verdad.

Havoc recordó la idea suelta que tuvo en la fiesta de Elysia, y los volvió a mirar a ambos. Okay, entonces tal vez se había pasado un poco y lo que había visto no era nada más que el comienzo de una amistad.

Ése era un pensamiento extraño. Mustang y Ed como amigos. Pero mientras más pensaba en ello, más se daba cuenta de que ellos siempre habían tenido un intrincado sistema para llevar la puntuación durante sus riñas y para saber hasta cuánto podían llegar antes de causarle al otro un daño real. Había visto a Mustang defendiendo a Ed en varias ocasiones cuando los oficiales de más alto rango habían cuestionado el aparente control a medias sobre las actividades de Ed. Y jamás había oído a Ed hablar mal de Mustang con nadie fuera del comprensivo círculo que era el personal de Mustang.

Pero las cosas habían cambiado desde el retorno de Edward. El Jefe había estado con más vida e impredecible. Sus peleas habían sido diferentes. Había habido daño real causado desde ambos bandos, y les había tomado un tiempo, pero de alguna manera habían logrado superarlo. Se habían dado el gusto de tener pequeñas riñas, tanto en la oficina como en público, igual que en los viejos tiempos. Y había algo más que lo inquietaba. Parecían ser capaces de solucionar sus diferencias más rápido y con menos gritos de lo que jamás antes habían podido. Era casi como si estuvieran tratando de encontrarse el uno al otro a mitad de camino.

"¿Y acaso tienes una tía?" Preguntó Edward con incredulidad.

"Por supuesto que la tengo. Ella está muy enferma por el momento, de otra forma te la presentaría, Edward." Dijo Mustang en un tono excesivamente refinado y Ed soltó la carcajada.

"Eres un mentiroso, Mustang." Dijo ella entre risas y Mustang sonrió y rió entre dientes con ella.

Havoc observaba. Sí, las cosas estaban definitivamente cambiando entre esos dos.

* * *

Llegó la media tarde y sus ánimos volvieron a caer en picada. A veces estos días parecen demasiado largos, pensó, mientras sellaba otro expediente. Edward estaba otra vez desconectada, frunciéndole el ceño al vacío. Y el Jefe había salido de su oficina luego de ser llamado para ir a la oficina del Fuhrer.

Havoc era incapaz de encontrar algo con qué distraerse y se sumió más hondo en su miseria. Esto era realmente patético, pensó, que fuera completamente incapaz de dejar de sentirse inseguro sobre todo. Durante muchos años había sido opacado. Eso era lo que le había tocado en la vida, no importando cuánto haya tratado de escapar de ello. Otras personas parecía que podían superarlo, ¿por qué él no? Porque tenía miedo. El miedo era algo que todos sentían, entonces ¿por qué era tan difícil para él no tener miedo?

Riza era lo que él quería, y ella nunca, ni una sola vez, había sugerido que él no era lo que ella quería. ¿Cómo un pequeño y estúpido desacuerdo se había vuelto tan fuera de control? Porque él no había enfrentado algunos demonios, y éstos lo habían cogido del pescuezo y lo habían reprimido. Si no tuviera tanto miedo, podría haberle ya preguntado a Riza y él lo _sabría_, y no estaría aquí agonizando. Como se volvió a repetir, nada era definitivo, y él no sabría nada si no preguntaba.

¿Cuántas veces había llegado a este punto y se había vuelto a escabullir para esconderse en cualquier rincón? Demasiadas veces. Porque su mayor temor era el que ella dijera 'no' y que él se quedara solo.

Havoc rió amargamente. Era el tonto más grande del mundo. Ni siquiera había preguntado y ya estaba solo. ¿Qué tendría que perder ahora? Nada. Tal vez un poco de orgullo. Pero se dio cuenta de que no había nada de qué estar orgulloso de aferrarse a sus inseguridades si éstas te impedían al menos intentarlo.

Se puso de pie y su estómago se le revolvió. Miró a Edward, quien lo estaba mirando como si le hubiera crecido un tercer ojo.

"Voy a recuperar a Riza." Dijo, y los ojos de ella se agrandaron en shock, pero luego ella le sonrió.

"Carajo, ya era hora."

* * *

Havoc incautó un auto con un cortante 'necesito esto' y salió del recinto manejando a toda velocidad.

Había un estricto límite de velocidad en todas las calles de Central, Havoc lo estaba duplicando en la mayoría de las esquinas y triplicando en las vías rectas. Hubo algunas llamadas de quejas en la central telefónica del Cuartel General de Central sobre la imprudencia de los vehículos y personal militar.

Fue sólo cuando Havoc golpeó la puerta de Gracia que entró en cuenta de que Riza podría no estar allí. Que ella todavía se podía encontrar en el campo de tiro. Giró sobre sus talones soltando una maldición cuando la puerta se abrió.

"Disculpa Gracia, me equivoqué. Le voy a dar el alcance en el campo de tiro." Habló por encima de su hombro mientras bajaba los escalones dando saltos.

"¿Jean?"

Paró en seco y se volteó. Riza se encontraba parada allí.

"¿Por qué no estás en el campo de tiro?" Demandó sin pensar.

"Empezamos temprano esta mañana." Dijo ella con cautela.

Él la miró y frunció el ceño. Ella tenía el cabello suelto y estaba mojado en las puntas. Sus ojos estaban muy abiertos y curiosos.

"¿Me amas?" Preguntó sin preámbulos y la vio parpadear. Jean Havoc había pasado las últimas semanas retorcido en sus inseguridades y estaba cansado de ellas. Quería saber, quería saber si alguna vez iba a poder salir de este desastre.

"Sí." Respondió Riza con un ligero sonrojo.

"Bien." La enfrentó de lleno al tiempo que ella permanecía allí. "Riza, he pasado la mayor parte de mi vida sabiendo que nunca iba a ser bueno para hacer mucho. Nuca tuve el empuje de la Jefa o el encanto del Jefe. Demonios ni siquiera parezco lindo como Fuery." No permitió que ella dijera nada ya que continuó hablando. "Sé que fue mi culpa por demorarme tanto en invitarte a salir esa primera vez y también por demorarme tanto para pedirte que te mudaras conmigo. Sé que tengo estas inseguridades y que se interponen en mi camino, pero son parte de mí y necesito saber si puedes aceptarlas o no."

La miró, su rostro extremadamente serio, y esperó que ella sea totalmente honesta en su respuesta.

"Siempre las he aceptado, Jean."

"¿Y nunca pensaste en hablar sobre ellas conmigo?" Preguntó mientras digería lo que había escuchado. Ella lo había sabido todo el tiempo y aún así lo había seguido amando.

"¿Hubieras hablado de ellas?" Cuestionó ella. No, él lo sabía. Se hubiera resentido con ella y se hubiera vuelto incluso más inseguro de sí mismo y de su relación con ella. Pero ahora estaban al descubierto para ambos, y ya no iba a haber nada que esconder entre los dos.

"Ahora que lo tenemos solucionado, recoge tus cosas y vamos a casa." Dijo él calmadamente.

"¿Qué?" Preguntó ella con aturdida voz.

"Dije, empaca tus cosas y vámonos a casa." Repitió él. Sus ojos azules permanecieron fijos en los de ella.

Ella vaciló, y él permaneció allí, esperando pacientemente. Se rehusaba a que sus inseguridades le ganaran la partida esta vez. Ya no tenía nada que perder. Ella lo conocía, estaba al tanto de sus errores y él no tenía nada que ofrecer, sólo a él mismo. Ella podía tomarlo o dejarlo.

Ella asintió rápidamente y luego entró casi corriendo a la casa.

Al momento que la puerta se cerró detrás de ella, Jean Havoc dejó escapar su respiración y tuvo que morderse bien fuerte la lengua para aguantarse las ganas de gritar de júbilo.

* * *

Roy Mustang se encontró la mañana del miércoles observando su oficina, no había nadie allí. Miró el reloj. No, no había llegado demasiado temprano. A lo mucho un poquito tarde. Esperaba que Edward llegara tarde, ella no era la persona más puntual que digamos. Pero Havoc siempre estaba aquí. Algo andaba mal si Havoc no estaba aquí.

Caminó hacia su oficina interna y se sentó. Se volvió a sentir cansado. Sentirse cansado se estaba volviendo algo cotidiano, pensó. Probablemente era porque no estaba durmiendo bien. Bueno, qué inteligente eres, Roy, se dijo a sí mismo. Los pensamientos sobre Edward lo mantenían despierto. Los últimos días habían transcurrido tan lentos para él. Sentado en su escritorio, sabiendo que Edward estaba justo detrás de la puerta. Sin poder verla, pero podía oír cuando se movía, y su voz cada vez que hablaba con Havoc.

Cuando la veía, se la quedaba mirando fijamente. La estaba observando, esperando para cuando ella se diera cuenta de que se sentía atraída por él. Se notaba en sus ojos con más frecuencia que antes. Había visto que esos ojos revoloteaban hacia su mano y había notado los ceños fruncidos por el desconcierto. Ella estaba definitivamente curiosa y confundida. Pero él no podía hacer nada hasta que ella se diera cuenta por sí misma. Esto no era algo que se lo podía decir. Sólo esperaba que para cuando ella se diera cuenta de que estaba atraída por él, pudiera ser capaz de ver que él estaba atraído por ella. Pero para ese tiempo el podría hacer algo más para demostrar que se sentía atraído. Como invitarla a salir.

Éste debía de ser el peor caso de atracción que había tenido. Y no ayudaba el saber que al mismo tiempo quería fortalecer su amistad. Era la primera vez que ambos sentimientos coincidían en la misma persona.

Ruidos en la oficina externa lo hicieron levantar su cabeza y vio que Edward asomaba su cabeza desde la puerta.

"Havoc está enfermo y no vendrá hoy." Dijo ella.

Mustang frunció el ceño. ¿Havoc enfermo? Acaso no había tratado de convencer a Havoc de quedarse en casa la semana pasada y éste lo había rechazado. Para que Havoc se reportara enfermo sin que se lo pidieran entonces eso significaba que estaba realmente enfermo.

"¿Dijo qué era lo que tenía?"

"No. Sólo dijo que no vendría hoy pero que estaría bien para mañana." Vio que Edward sonreía por algo y frunció el ceño. Era como si supiera algo que él no sabía.

Su ceja se levantó. "¿Edward?" Preguntó.

"No pasa nada, Mustang. Estará aquí mañana." Y se escabulló de la puerta dejándolo perplejo. Ella sabía algo acerca de Havoc y su enfermedad, de eso estaba seguro, pero no estaba preocupada. Así que no debía de ser tan serio. ¿Pero por qué había sonreído de aquella manera?

Se sentía todo muy diferente, pensó Roy, estando sólo los dos aquí. Edward entraba con los expedientes en vez de Havoc. Oía su voz cuando contestaba el teléfono. Estaba más al tanto de ella mientras ésta se movía dentro y fuera de la oficina. No había nadie que actuara como intermediario. Él ya no tenía ninguna excusa para salir.

Entonces fue una sorpresa cuando levantó la mirada y encontró a Ed entrando a la oficina con dos cajas de almuerzo en sus manos. Él sonrió y vio que los ojos de ella se agrandaban antes de bajar para mirar sus manos.

"Aunque él no está aquí, ellas insistieron en que me las quedara. Estaban de lo más preocupadas por él." Ed sonrió mientras le extendía una caja, todavía evitando mirarlo. Fue a acurrucarse sobre el sofá y él decidió unírsele.

Se puso cómodo al otro extremo y abrió su caja. La miró por el rabillo del ojo y vio que sus manos le temblaban ligeramente mientras abría su almuerzo. Mantuvo oculta su sonrisa. Saber que podía afectarla así era sorprendente. No iba a dejar que ella vea aún lo mucho que lo afectaba. Cuatro años lo habían vuelto cauto, y aunque sabía qué hacer, nunca olvidaba que ésta era Edward y que no había forma de saber cómo reaccionaría. Cualquier preconcepción que tuviera no servía en este caso.

"A qué hora es el ensayo, Mustang?" Preguntó Edward distrayéndolo de sus pensamientos.

"A las dos. Hay tiempo de sobra." Miró a Edward. Se estaba acostumbrando a verla con el uniforme. Y no parecía que a ella le molestara usarlo. Generalmente llevaba su cabello en la alta cola de caballo, pero hoy la tenía en la larga trenza, y él se preguntaba por qué había sentido la necesidad de trenzarlo. Pero su cabello suelto todavía seguía siendo su favorito. Lo había visto así en la fiesta y en la lección de baile. Hacía que le picaran los dedos por el deseo de deslizarlos por esas extensiones doradas. Para alguien que se enorgullecía por su paciencia, estaba encontrando extremadamente difícil mantenerse paciente.

Estaba volviendo a mirarla fijamente, y vio la forma en que Ed volteó su cabeza, y el leve rubor en sus mejillas. Esta semana la había hecho sonrojar unas cuantas veces, pensó. Eso era un buen signo, y su ojo se detuvo en el costado de su rostro. Daba las gracias por no haber estado usando sus guantes aquella noche. Había sentido la suavidad y la tersa calidez de su piel, y desde entonces se había encontrado varias veces sobando el dorso de sus dedos contra sus labios durante las largas noches. Y el otro día la había hecho temblar sin siquiera tocarla. Se había sobresaltado sobremanera por ello, y se había vuelto increíblemente curioso por lo sensible que era Edward. Otro pensamiento que lo había dejado dando vueltas en la cama durante la noche.

"¿Terminaste, Mustang?" Preguntó ella, y él parpadeó y la vio levantarse y estirar su brazo para recoger la caja vacía.

"Sí." Dijo él y se la entregó. La observó mientras salía de la oficina, y luego puso su cabeza en sus manos. Roy, sí que te ha pegado bien fuerte.

* * *

A diez minutos para las dos, Roy Mustang apareció en la puerta.

"Hora de irnos, Edward." Dijo entusiasmado, contento de estar fuera de la oficina. Vio que ella rodaba sus ojos y rió ligeramente. "No va a ser tan malo, Edward."

"Tú no eres el que va a estar dando vueltas marchando." Le gruñó.

"No, a mí me toca estar parado por tres horas y sólo observar." No sonó más feliz que ella, y vio la sonrisa que ésta trataba de ocultar.

Caminaron por entre los pasillos hacia el área de desfile. Habían uniformes azules por doquier. Pequeños grupos se apiñaban en medio de otros más grandes. Sargentos Mayores les estaban gritando a algunos grupos y Roy suspiró ante la confusión. Creí que el Fuhrer había dicho que todo estaba bajo control, pensó. Notó que Edward miraba aquí y allá, aparentemente fascinada por el caos.

Se abrió paso por entre varios de los grupos. Ignoró los susurros a su paso. Se suponía que Falman estaría por aquí en algún lugar, y Roy sabía que él tendría todo lo que necesitaba. Le tomó cinco minutos ubicar al Oficial Técnico en Jefe de rostro severo, quien se encontraba en medio de una discusión con un Coronel que estaba cuestionando las órdenes para sus reclutas.

"Las órdenes se quedan como están." Dijo fríamente Mustang, y el Coronel se volteó para ver quién lo había interrumpido, y se encontró con el ojo oscuro. Se paralizó y luego rápidamente dio un saludo militar.

"El Fuhrer ha aprobado las órdenes, por consiguiente no hay mayor necesidad de que esta discusión continúe. ¿O sí?" Dijo Mustang cortésmente, y el Coronel negó con su cabeza.

"No Señor."

"Bien. Retírese." Mustang no lo vio partir y extendió su mano, y Falman le colocó la orden en su mano sin decir nada. Mustang le dio una repasada y luego señaló a uno de los lados.

"Los otros alquimistas deberían de estar por allá, Edward. Tendrás que quedarte con ellos hasta que termine el ensayo."

"Claro, Mustang."

"¿Sería demasiado pedirte que muestres algo de respeto para mi grado superior cuando estemos en público?" Se quejó levemente.

"Probablemente, Mustang." Ed le sonrió ampliamente y se escabulló en la dirección indicada.

Mustang se aguantó la risa. Edward sí mostraba algo de respecto, sólo que no siempre cuando debía. Sacudió su cabeza y suspiró.

"Okay Falman, terminemos con esto."

* * *

Roy Mustang se encontraba terriblemente aburrido después de los primeros veinte minutos. A pesar del aparente caos, había una orden subyacente y Falman sabía cuál orden era. Unos cuantos gritos y órdenes y los tuvo a todos alineados y en sus unidades, listos para empezar.

Roy se entretenía esperando a que alguien se tropezara o perdiera el paso, pero nada de eso pasó. Miró hacia el fondo y vio la brillante cabeza dorada de Edward al frente de un grupo. Ocultó su ceño cuando notó lo amigable que parecía estar con ellos. No estaba enterado de que ella conocía a los otros alquimistas. No sabía cuándo había tenido el tiempo para hacerlo. Y luego se dio cuenta de que no tenía idea de lo que ella hacía luego de dejar la oficina todos los días.

Ella ya no tenía a Al a su lado. ¿Qué hacía? ¿Regresar a un dormitorio vacío? ¿A la biblioteca? Frunció el ceño. El pensamiento de ella sentada sola en las noches lo consideró como muy malo. Tal vez debería de invitarla a cenar. Sólo como amigos, añadió rápidamente en su mente. Sólo por el simple hecho de estar atraído por ella no significaba que no pudieran también fortalecer su amistad. Y él había disfrutado la última cena, y sabía que ella también. Y probablemente ya era hora de tomar la delantera y empezar a instigar sobre ello, mejor que dejar que Edward tomara el control de la situación como había ocurrido las dos últimas veces que habían comido juntos.

"¿Tan mala está la cosa, Mustang?" Preguntó una voz, y Roy se volteó y saludó cuando reconoció al Fuhrer.

"Disculpe Señor." Dijo Roy mientras se preguntaba de qué estaba hablando el Fuhrer.

"Está frunciendo el ceño, Mustang. ¿Tan mal están ellos este año?"

"Ahh no, Señor. Estaba pensando en otra cosa."

"Entiendo." El Fuhrer sonrió. "Yo también tiendo a hacer eso cuando estoy parado aquí."

Ambos miraron y observaron en silencio por un rato mientras las unidades practicaban individualmente en sus plazas.

"No podré estar para el ensayo general del viernes, así que me estará sustituyendo, Mustang." Dijo el Fuhrer.

"Gracias Señor." Respondió Roy automáticamente aunque gruñó en silencio. Oyó la suave risa a su costado.

"No me lo agradezca, General de Brigada. Ambos sabemos lo mucho que le desagrada." El Fuhrer suspiró. "Al menos los dos tenemos que sufrir por igual durante el Desfile."

Esta vez Mustang sí gruñó. No se había dado cuenta desde un principio que se requeriría su presencia para pararse con el Fuhrer durante todo el Desfile. Había pensado que sólo supervisaría las prácticas y eso sería todo. Pero aparentemente no. Aparentemente el ahora malherido General Lin había querido pararse al costado de su Fuhrer durante tres aburridísimas horas, y había hecho que eso fuera parte de las disposiciones del Desfile. Y el General de Brigada Roy Mustang, quien consideraba preferible firmar papeles a pasar tres horas observando desfilar a la gente, era ahora requerido para ocupar esa posición.

"Si se le ocurre encontrar una excusa para no aparecerse General de Brigada, mejor que sea una excusa para dos, de lo contrario solicitaré formalmente que usted lidere a los Alquimistas Estatales en el Desfile por los próximos cinco años." La voz del Fuhrer permaneció pareja, pero Mustang vio un destello en sus ojos cuando se volteó a mirarlo.

"Lo tendré en cuenta Señor." Logró contestar con el rostro serio y un reflejo de respuesta en su ojo.

Mustang observó que Falman revoloteaba de un grupo a otro y volvió a mirar al fondo para asegurarse de que Edward estuviera bien. Ella se encontraba riéndose por algo y habían sonrisas en el pequeño grupo. Se la quedó mirando por un rato. Era bueno verla tan cómoda en un grupo así, pero le irritaba que él no estuviera allí. Sólo para vigilarla, nada más.

"Veo que Edward Elric se ha establecido bien." Remarcó el Fuhrer de manera casual, y Mustang se puso tieso.

"Sí Señor. La Teniente Coronel Elric siempre ha sido de gran valor para mi personal." Dijo Roy sin vacilar.

"Ahh, ¿entonces fue otra la persona que causó que ella dañara el equipo del gimnasio al inicio de la semana?

Roy se lo quedó mirando. De algún modo pudo detener a su boca para que no se abriera del asombro y luego frunció el ceño. ¿Cómo era que no sabía sobre esto? ¿Quién la había molestado hasta llegar a tal extremo y cuánto daño había ocasionado? "¿De cuánto daño estamos hablando, Señor?"

"Sólo un saco de arena, creo."

Roy suspiró aliviado. "Eso suena a que ella estaba descargando su mal humor, Señor. Edward necesita el ejercicio físico cuando se siente frustrada y molesta."

"¿Ha considerarlo llevarla en su visita de la próxima semana, Mustang? Si ella siente la necesidad de descargarse de esa manera, quizás sacarla de la oficina pudiera ayudar."

Roy Mustang tenía un sentido del oído perfecto. Sus oídos siempre habían sido capaces de escuchar extremadamente bien. Se había enorgullecido de su aguda audición. Pero esta vez, de algún modo, sus oídos le habían fallado, porque no era posible que hubiera escuchado al Fuhrer hacer tal sugerencia.

"¿Cómo dice, Señor?" Preguntó Roy con una voz completamente inexpresiva.

"Dije que tal vez debería de llevar a la Teniente Coronel con usted." Repitió el Fuhrer.

La idea de pasar una semana teniendo a Edward Elric tan cerca hizo que su sangre saliera disparada en todas direcciones a la vez. Roy tuvo que parpadear varias veces y su respiración se volvió extrañamente fuerte en sus oídos. Ya resultaba bastante distracción el estar en la misma oficina con ella, y eso que con una puerta entre ambos. ¿Cómo sería si tuviera que sentarse con ella en el mismo pequeño vagón del tren por casi una semana?

"¿Mustang? ¿Se siente bien?" Oyó preguntar al Fuhrer, y se despaviló ligeramente.

"Sí Señor, estoy bien." Se sentía bastante aturdido, y se preguntaba si todavía permanecía erguido. "Lo tendré en consideración Señor." Dijo con la mirada vacía mientras trataba de recuperar algo de su equilibrio interno.

Miró hacia el área del desfile y lo único que pudo ver era la rubia cabeza dorada.

Roy, estás en problemas, se dijo a sí mismo. Estás en serios problemas.

* * *

Edward se reportó enferma el jueves. Hizo la llamada, luego fue directo de regreso a su dormitorio y se escondió bajo las mantas. Se acurrucó lo más fuerte que pudo y se mordió los dedos de metal. Lo había estado haciendo toda la noche, desde el momento en que había regresado de casa de Gracia, y se encontraba exhausta.

No era posible. Sencillamente no era posible. Era tan imposible que las palabras ni siquiera debían de existir.

Ella no estaba atraída por Roy Mustang.

Gracia estaba equivocada. Tenía que estarlo. Debía de haber un error en algún lugar y la respuesta estaba equivocada por ese error. Simplemente no era posible.

_Gracia había abierto la puerta y Edward le hab__ía sonreído antes de notar la expresión de cansancio en los ojos de Gracia._

"_Puedo regresar en otro momento." __Dijo ella, vacilante._

"_No, está bien. Es sólo que Elysia se encuentra un poco enferma. Ahora está durmiendo." Gracia sonrió. "__Está bien tener visita. Ahora que Riza volvi__ó__ con Jean, la casa se siente un poco vacía."_

"_¿En serio? ¡Qué bueno! Me imaginé que Jean estaba haciend__o algo cuando se reportó enfermo hoy, sobre todo después de la forma como salió de la oficina el martes, estaba tan resuelto."_

_Gracia hizo té y ambas se sentaron en __la sala de estar, y Edward se movía nerviosa en su sitio mientras trataba de encontrar una manera de expresar sus pensamientos._

"_¿Qué __sucede, Edward?"_

"_Umm, creo que tengo un problema, pero no lo sé. Y no sé __en dónde puedo averiguar al respecto." Dijo Edward. "Y me tiene muy confundida."_

"_Bueno, hablar sobre ello es un buen comienzo." __Contestó Gracia. "Y luego podemos ver en dónde puedes conseguir información al respecto."_

"_Bueno, es algo refer__ente a sensaciones." Dijo Ed y ondeó sus manos en pequeños círculos. "Es como que tengo estas sensaciones y no sé por qué, y no puedo pararlas o siquiera dejar de pensar en ellas. La mitad del tiempo termino dando vueltas en círculos."_

"_Ahora eres mujer, Edward. ¿Sabes acerca de la menstruaci__ón y los períodos?" Preguntó Gracia._

"_Sí, sé sobre eso. Y no es eso. Yo __sigo chequeando el calendario." Respondió Edward con franqueza y Gracia parpadeó._

"_Bueno, ¿__hay algo en particular que provoque esas sensaciones?" Preguntó Gracia._

"_Sí." Edward casi gruñó su respuesta._

"_¿Y qué es?"_

"_Mustang."_

_Hubo un silencio, y luego Gracia habl__ó._

"_¿Roy Mustang?"_

"_Pues n__o hay otro Mustang que conozca." Se quejó Ed, se puso de pie y empezó a caminar en círculos. "Me está volviendo loca, Gracia. ¡Ese maldito hombre hace que se me ponga la piel de gallina! No puedo dejar de pensar en ello y eso hace que me ponga nerviosa. Me mira y me dan tics nervosos. ¡Y yo misma me he pillado varias veces contemplándolo! Es como si sintiera que ya no quepo en mi piel ¡Y todo es culpa suya!"_

"_Edward__." Dijo Gracia lentamente. "¿Te gusta Roy?"_

"_Bueno, sí, __supongo. Se está volviendo un amigo. Nos estamos llevando bien. No peleamos como antes. Resulta agradable no estar siempre esperando los insultos y poder hablar con él."_

_Edward dejó de hablar y Gracia se la qued__ó mirando. "¿Qué?" Volvió a caminar en círculos. "Sé que aquí hay algo que me falta, pero no logro saber qué es. Debe de haber una razón por la que sigo sintiéndome así. Parece tan estúpido estar así de confundida sólo debido a él."_

"_Oh Edward. Te pegó fuerte." Dijo Gracia con una suave risa._

"_¿Que me qué? ¿Qué me pegó?" Edward la miró con una expresión de preocupación en el rostro._

"_Respóndeme esto. ¿Qué harías si Roy te invitara a cenar?" Gracia evitó la pregunta de Ed__, y Edward le frunció el ceño por ello._

"_Ir a cenar." Declaró Ed calmadamente. "Y aunque __de hecho me invitó, fui yo la que terminó llevándolo a rastras."_

_No esperaba que Gracia abriera su bo__ca y sus ojos así de grandes como lo hizo. "¿Fuiste a cenar con Roy?"_

"_Sí, la semana pasada." Edward explic__ó con lujo de detalle lo que pasó y vio que Gracia recobraba su compostura. Aquí hay algo que no entiendo, pensó Ed. Y Gracia sabe lo que es pero ¿por qué está haciéndola larga en vez de decírmelo de una buena vez?_

"_Yo estaba pensando más en una cena __en la que también quizás fueran a bailar o a un espectáculo como parte de la noche, Edward."_

"_Eso sería una cita, Gracia, y eso s__ólo lo haces con gente que… te… gusta…" La voz de Ed se fue apagando. Eso era lo que Alfons y Noa habían hecho, y Edward los había visto salir con una sonrisa y no esperaba que regresaran hasta altas horas de la noche._

_Sacudió su cabeza y parecía que no podía detenerse. A ella no le gustaba Mustang de esa manera. Él era un amigo. Él era sólo un amigo._

"_¿Lo harías Edward?" Volvió a preguntar Gracia._

"_¡Eso no es posible!" Dijo Edward, hab__ía negación en su voz._

"_¿Por q__ué no es posible?" Preguntó Gracia con curiosidad._

"_¡Él es un hombre! ¡No me puede gustar otro hombre…__ de esa manera!" Protestó Edward. Sus pensamientos se revolvían en todas direcciones y estaba teniendo problemas tratando de ponerlos en orden. Sólo por el hecho de estar sintiendo y reaccionando todo el tiempo por lo que él hacía _no_ significaba que él le gustara. No como algo más que un amigo._

_Ed se quedó__ tambaleando en la sala de estar sin saber qué decir, y luego se sentó en el piso y miró a Gracia._

"_No es posible." Volvió a negar._

"_Eso se llama atracción, Edward." __Gracia sonrió._

_Edward sacudió su cabeza y su trenza se __balanceó con furia. "No."_

"_¿Alguna vez has sentido que el m__ás pequeño de los roces te resuena hasta la punta de los pies, Edward?" Preguntó Gracia con la voz más suave que Ed alguna vez escuchó en ella, y pudo ver un recuerdo en esos ojos._

_Edward asintió antes __de que pudiera detenerse, deshecha por esa mirada de remembranza._

_Gracia dejó __el sillón y fue a sentarse en el piso al lado de Edward. Ésta reclinó contra ella._

"_Cuando conocí a Maes, él paraba payaseando__ por todas partes y comportándose tan inconstante que pensé que no había nada entre nosotros. Él era un amigo que me levantaba los ánimos y me hacía sonreír con sus locuras. Pero un día estaba lloviendo, y lo único que hizo fue retirar una gota de lluvia de mi mejilla, y lo sentí como jamás antes había sentido un toque suyo. Todavía lo puedo sentir." Gracia levantó su mano, pasó un dedo por su mejilla y sonrió. _

_Incon__scientemente, Edward levantó su mano y sus dedos trazaron la línea que Mustang había tomado en un costado de su rostro._

"_A la atracción no le interesa qu__é sexo tengas, Edward. Ni siquiera le importa si no te agrada la persona. La atracción es algo que todos sentimos en algún momento."_

_Edward enterró su rostro en sus manos. "¿Pero Mustang?" Protestó ella. "Algo tiene que estar mal en algún lugar."_

_Gracia la abrazó. "Pudo haber sido peor, Edward. Imagínate si hubiese sido Breda."_

_Y Edward había gruñido en el hombro de Gracia, incluso __cuando había empezado a reír._

Pero igual debía de haber algo que no estaba bien, pensó Ed mientras permanecía bajo las cobijas. En algún lugar debía de haber una falla. ¿Cómo podía sentirse atraída por Mustang? Eso no se sentía como algo natural. Amigos, sí, podía ver que eso funcionaba, en cierto modo. ¿Pero atracción? Imposible.

Había pensado que bailar con otro hombre era algo poco natural, y mira el resultado. Okay, Edward, mal ejemplo, se dijo a sí misma. ¿Y qué con los vestidos? Otro mal ejemplo. Gruñó, no habían otros ejemplos que usar. Ningún ejemplo que la pudiera hacer escapar de esto. No tenía precedentes que seguir. Esta vez realmente estaba sola en esto.

¿Qué hacías con la atracción? Era un sentimiento que parecía no querer que lo encerraran dentro de una caja. Quería permanecer fuera y volverla loca. No le gustaba la negación. ¿Era algo de lo que hablabas o simplemente vivías con ello y esperabas a que se te pasara? ¿Acaso se le iba a pasar? Gruñó. Más le valía que sí se le pasara. No quería estar atraída por Mustang por el resto de su vida.

Y qué si había vibrado ante su roce. Eso no significaba que tenía que hacer algo al respecto. Edward se incorporó.

Eso era. El hecho de que estuviera allí no significaba que tuviera que hacer algo. Podía ignorarla. Ella era buena ignorando cosas en las cuales no quería pensar. Ya antes había ignorado el dolor. ¿Qué tanto más difícil sería ignorar esto?

Edward sonrió. Podía hacerlo y nadie jamás lo sabría. Gracia no iba a hablar, confiaba en ella. Podía ignorarlo hasta que la atracción se cansara de intentar confundirla y simplemente se desvanecería. Edward bostezó, sonriendo mientras sus párpados se cerraban.

Mustang jamás iba a saber que estaba atraída por él.

* * *

Edward durmió por el resto del día y se despertó tarde y algo desorientada en la noche. Se estiró y se sintió más relajada. Había resuelto el problema e iba a seguir hacia delante. Su estómago sonó.

Tal vez podía tomar algo del comedor y luego dormir un poco más. Todavía se sentía algo cansada y un poco más de sueño no le caería mal. Salió tambaleando de la cama y jaló sus jeans y una camiseta. No iba a ponerse el uniforme sólo para cenar en el comedor. Cogió su abrigo del armario y su mano rozó el vestido verde. Se detuvo.

Recordó bailar con Mustang teniendo puesto ese vestido. Sintió su mano en su costado. Él había sido paciente y no había dicho nada acerca del vestido o de que no sabía bailar. Se había comportado como un amigo, se dijo para sí. Pero no sería lindo volver a ponerse ese vestido y bailar con él, le susurró una vocecita en su mente. Volver a sentir la tibieza de su mano.

Su mano apretó el abrigo. Ésa era la atracción hablando, y tenía que ignorarla. Ella podía hacer esto, sí podía. Respiró hondo unas cuantas veces y trató de despejar su mente. Metió sus brazos dentro de las mangas del abrigo mientras seguía intentándolo. Mientras salía y cerraba su puerta, volvió a oír el pequeño susurro. _No sería lindo_. Y su mano estaba en su rostro antes de que pudiera pensar otra vez.

Quizás Gracia tenía razón. Quizás sí le había pegado fuerte.

* * *

La oficina se sentía extraña cuando Hawkeye entró después de casi dos semanas fuera. Jean le sonrió mientras se dirigía hacia su escritorio y se quedaba mirando los expedientes que una vez más se habían multiplicado durante la noche.

Ella lo observó con una sonrisa. Era realmente increíble, pensó, lo mucho que había cambiado en estos dos últimos días. Era sólo pequeña, pero había una pizca de mayor confianza en su sonrisa, y ella adoraba verla. Habían pasado mucho tiempo hablando, y pudo verlo emerger de detrás de esas inseguridades. Iba a tomar tiempo, lo sabía, pero esta vez no iba a dejarlo solo. Lo amaba, y no tenía miedo de la supuesta dependencia que siempre parecía acarrear esa palabra.

Cuando él le había hecho esa declaración y le había dicho que volviera a casa, ella había estado ligeramente decepcionada de que no hubiera incluido una propuesta de matrimonio, pero ahora se sentía muy contenta de que no. Debió de haberse dado cuenta desde el principio, sólo les había tomado un poco de tiempo para que ambos se dieran cuenta.

Roy Mustang entró y parpadeó en cuanto la vio.

"¿Qué estás haciendo aquí, Hawkeye?"

"Yo trabajo aquí, Señor." Respondió ella con una sonrisa, y lo vio pasar su mirada de ella a Jean, y luego de vuelta a ella, y luego levantar su ceja. Su sonrisa se amplió, y él también le sonrió.

"Bien, ya era hora de que regresaras." Dijo él y se dirigió hacia su escritorio.

Poco rato después apareció Edward y Hawkeye se la quedó mirando. Edward llevaba puesta la falda y lucía ligeramente pálida.

"¿Qué diablos?" Exclamó Havoc.

"El ensayo del Desfile." Musitó Edward y se sentó en su escritorio.

"¿Te encuentras bien, Edward?" Preguntó Hawkeye mientras Edward se sobaba la frente. "Jean dijo que ayer no viniste porque estabas enferma."

"No dormí bien anoche, eso es todo." Edward sonrió. "Gracia me contó. Es bueno verlos de nuevo juntos." Miró hacia Havoc. "Adivino que ya no habrán más almuerzos."

"¿Qué almuerzos?" Preguntó Hawkeye, y Edward le explicó. Mustang apareció en su puerta a mitad de la historia y Hawkeye notó que éste observaba a Edward fijamente. Edward empezó a sonrojarse, como si pudiera sentirlo mirándola, y Hawkeye entrecerró sus ojos.

"Ahora ellas tendrán que suspirar por otro." Comentó Mustang cuando ella terminó de hablar.

"Ya te dije que sólo lo estaban haciendo por lástima." Protestó Havoc.

"¿Almuerzos hechos en casa?" Preguntó Hawkeye.

Roy asintió. "Sí, y bastante agradables también."

"Jean. Almuerzos por lástima hubieran sido una selección de la lista del comedor. Almuerzos frescos, entregados en la mano no tienen nada que ver con lástima." Declaró Hawkeye.

Ella observó cuando los ojos de él se agrandaban y se sentaba derecho. "¿Quieres decir que estaban detrás mío?" exclamó incrédulo. "¿Y también todas esas invitaciones a cenar?"

"¿Cuáles invitaciones a cenar?" Preguntó Riza con voz fría. Vio a Ed y Roy sonriendo ligeramente y a Jean mirándola fijamente.

"Oh vamos nena, sabes que nunca las hubiera aceptado."

"No mientras pensara que eran por lástima." Dijo Roy en voz bien baja, pero Riza lo oyó, y hubo un hoyo de bala en el marco de la puerta al costado de su cabeza.

Edward se dobló y rió, y Havoc sonrió ampliamente. Riza los miró a todos.

"Puedo ver que esta oficina se ha degenerado desde la última vez que estuve aquí. Ahora estoy de vuelta, y estoy segura de que no pasará mucho tiempo para que regrese al estado en el que debería de estar." Dijo con firmeza y los miró, al tiempo que ellos le sonreían.

"Bienvenida, Riza." Dijo Edward con complacida voz.

* * *

Riza Hawkeye disfrutó la mañana. A juzgar por las sonrisas en los rostros de los demás, ellos también. Expedientes y carpetas se movían rápidamente y sin problemas entre los escritorios. Notó que Edward tenía la tendencia de mirar al vacío de cuando en cuando, y algunas veces Roy mismo salía con sus papeles en la mano. Edward estaba siendo particularmente cuidadosa de no mirarlo, pensó, y se preguntó qué había ocurrido entre ellos durante todo este tiempo.

Nada importante, de otro modo la oficina ya no estaría aquí.

Llegó la hora del almuerzo y Mustang apareció y se sentó en un extremo del escritorio de Edward. Ésta levantó la mirada y miró expectante hacia la puerta. Havoc agachó la cabeza y Riza los miró perpleja.

Cuando llegó la muchacha del archivo con sus brazos repletos de carpetas, sólo miraba a Havoc y estaba sonriéndole cuando colocó los expedientes sobre su escritorio. Luego miró a Hawkeye. Hawkeye miró la caja de almuerzo y su ceja de alzó. Sus ojos se entrecerraron.

"No olvide su almuerzo." Dijo con voz fría, y observó cómo la muchacha levantaba la caja y salía huyendo.

"Ése era mi almuerzo, Riza." Dijo Roy, y ella vio a Edward mordiéndose el labio para no reírse.

El sonido de tacones en la puerta los hizo volver a levantar la mirada, y Hawkeye miró severa cómo aparecía otra caja.

"El capitán Havoc ya almorzó y no va a necesitar otro almuerzo." Declaró Hawkeye y su mano se posó sobre su arma.

"Tal parece que también perdiste tu almuerzo, Edward." Dijo Roy con una sonrisa al tiempo que la muchacha salía rápidamente.

"Entonces me debes uno, Mustang." Contestó Edward.

Hawkeye observó cómo Edward parpadeaba, y luego se sonrojaba. La ceja de Mustang se elevó y Hawkeye vio aparecer una sonrisa.

"Okay Edward. Voy a hacer reservaciones para la semana después de la siguiente y tendremos nuestro almuerzo, de la manera apropiada." Dijo claramente, se levantó del escritorio y desapareció en su oficina.

Hawkeye se sintió tan atónita como lucía Edward. ¿Qué era lo que pasaba entre esos dos y por qué Jean estaba sonriendo así? Riza estaba decidida a averiguarlo. Cuando Edward puso su cabeza sobre el escritorio y lanzó un apagado gruñido, supo que la cosa no estaba para nada bien.

* * *

No dejó de mirar a Edward, y pensó que definitivamente era algo diferente al trabajo. Cuando Roy apareció en su puerta, estuvo segura de que Edward volvió a sonrojarse.

"Hora del ensayo, Edward." Dijo él, y ella sonrió débilmente.

"Fabuloso."

"Voy contigo, Edward." Se ofreció Riza, y vio la sonrisa de agradecimiento que Edward le dio. Roy no pareció confundido de que vaya con ellos, y Riza se volvió a preguntarse el por qué.

Edward mantuvo su distancia de Roy durante el camino hacia la zona del desfile. Riza observó cómo ambos apenas si se miraban. Era extraño, se preguntó. Había tensión entre ellos, pero no era la tensión habitual a la que estaba acostumbrada. No se estaba preguntando quién diría la palabra equivocada primero. Se preguntaba quién diría _algo_ primero.

La zona del desfile era un caos, y Riza miró a todos los soldados que iban y venían. Roy y Edward parecían saber adónde ir, así que los siguió, y encontraron a Falman cerca del pódium, con carpetas en sus manos y algunos Sargentos Mayores que estaban recibiendo sus instrucciones.

"¿Mismo lugar, Mustang?" Preguntó Edward con voz baja, mirando a su barbilla.

"Sí." Contestó él con la misma voz baja. "Lo hiciste bien el otro día. Y te ves bien en ese uniforme, Edward." Riza parpadeó. Había una profunda sinceridad en su voz que no recordaba haberla escuchado antes. Edward también debió de haberla escuchado, porque ambas se miraron por un momento antes de que Edward se volteara y desapareciera en la multitud. Observó a Roy mirando la dorada cola que desaparecía, y tosió levemente.

Roy se sobresaltó y luego la miró con el rostro sereno antes de voltearse hacia Falman. Riza lo quedó mirando. Había un rastro rosa a lo largo de sus pómulos. Roy Mustang estaba ruborizado.

Riza lo observó durante el resto del ensayo y llegó a una conclusión. Roy Mustang estaba atraído por Edward Elric. Miraba hacia el grupo de alquimistas con más frecuencia que a cualquier otro grupo. Sonreía cuando éstos pasaban, y su cabeza giraba para seguirlos a ellos, o mejor dicho a una cabeza dorada en particular.

* * *

Fue una larga tarde, y Riza sentía que sus pies le dolían. Mustang seguía parado allí y de vez en cuando Falman iba a toda prisa de aquí para a allá mientras se solucionaban pequeños asuntos de los emplazamientos finales. Eran más de las cinco cuando finalmente declararon finalizado el ensayo y todos fueron dispersados.

Riza notó que Roy estaba recorriendo su vista por la multitud mientras ésta se dispersaba, y su rostro cayó ligeramente como si no pudiera encontrar lo que estaba buscando. Ella sonrió para sí, y lo dejó allí con un saludo militar y una sonrisa, y fue de regreso a la oficina.

Encontró a Edward sentada allí y quitándose los zapatos.

"Después de mañana jamás querré _ver_ un desfile, mucho menos estar en uno."

Jean rió.

"Es sólo por esta vez, Jefa. Sobrevivirás."

Riza sonrió. "Jean tiene razón. Y después del Baile tampoco tendrás que preocuparte por eso."

Ed gruñó. "No me lo recuerdes. He estado tratando no pensar en eso durante toda la semana."

"Al menos ahora puedes bailar." Dijo Riza con una sonrisa.

Los ojos de Ed perdieron el foco por un momento. "Hmm." Contestó, y la ceja de Riza se alzó.

"¿Estás bien, Edward?" Preguntó Riza.

"Estoy bien, Riza. Sólo estaba pensando." Dijo ella y los miró a ambos. "Supongo que ahora ustedes irán juntos al Baile."

"Por supuesto, Ed." Respondió Jean. "Pero puedes venir con nosotros."

"Todavía piensas arreglarte en casa de Gracia, ¿verdad?" Preguntó Riza.

"Sí."

"Te recogeremos allá." Dijo Jean. "Y al terminar todo te dejaremos en los dormitorios."

"¿No puedo tener una tía enferma como Mustang?" Ed hizo un puchero y Jean rió.

Riza miró a uno y al otro.

"Lady General Montgomery. La excusa anual del Jefe." Dijo Jean y Riza rió.

"¿Eso es lo que va a usar este año?"

Ellos asintieron. "Sí." Dijo Jean.

"Bueno, Me voy de aquí para poder descansar mis pies. Estos condenados zapatos tienen piedras en algún sitio." Dijo Edward mientras recogía sus zapatos y se los volvía a poner. "¿Por qué no puedo usar mis botas?"

"No van con la falda, Ed." Dijo Jean.

"Muy gracioso Jean." Dijo Ed mientras se levantaba y les sonreía a ambos. "Nos vemos mañana."

"Nos vemos Ed."

"Cuídate, Edward."

La vieron dejar la habitación, y entonces Riza se volteó hacia Jean.

"Okay, ¿qué está pasando entre Edward y Roy?"

"Se están volviendo amigos, Riz." Dijo Jean mientras empezaba a ordenar su escritorio.

"¿Sólo amigos?" Preguntó ella, sus ojos agrandándose.

"Bueno, tú siempre dices que malinterpreto las cosas pero sí, sólo amigos, creo." Le sonrió.

"¿Estás seguro?" Preguntó ella.

Él asintió. "Sí. Han tenido algunas discusiones, pero nada que durara más de un día, y a veces han estado bromeando y riendo. No se gritan ni se lanzan insultos. Simplemente se están llevando bien."

"Eso suena casi anormal." Declaró Riza mientras escuchaba.

"¿Qué suena anormal?" Vino la voz de Mustang desde la puerta mientras entraba a la oficina, mirando alrededor. Riza intentó decirse a sí misma que su rostro no lucía desilusionado al no ver a Edward.

"Jean estaba diciendo que Edward y tú se estaban volviendo amigos." Dijo ella calmadamente y lo observó con detenimiento.

Roy se alzó de hombros despreocupado. "Así es." Le frunció el ceño. "¿Y eso es anormal?"

"Tal vez no." Dijo ella considerando su respuesta. "Es sólo diferente, creo."

Roy rió. "Edward siempre ha sido diferente, y estoy descubriendo que después de todo este tiempo, no me hace daño ser diferente." Dijo al tiempo que entraba en su oficina.

Riza y Jean lo observaron, y luego se miraron.

"¿Sólo amigos?" Riza articuló con su boca. "¿Estás seguro?"

"¿No pensarás que…?" Articuló él, y sus ojos se agrandaron.

* * *

**Nota de la Traductora:** ¿Listos para el Baile? XDDD

Pero antes lean lo que les contestó Silken

**Anonimolol: **Thank you... so glad you're enjoying the monster and lovely to hear from you again...  
silken :)  
_Gracias… muy contenta de que est__és disfrutando del monstruo y encantada de saber de ti otra vez…  
silken :)  
__De MaryLover: Aquí está la continuación… ¿me demoré demasiado?_

**Perla: **Thank you… Mary does such a lovely job with this monster and I know she will always find time for it … thank you for appreciating her wonderful work…  
silken :)  
_Gracias… Mary hace un buenísimo trabajo con este monstruo y sé que siempre encontrará el tiempo para hacerlo… gracias por apreciar su maravilloso trabajo…  
silken :)  
__De MaryLover: Aquí estoy de nuevo, esta vez fue la mitad de lo de la vez pasada, pero para el próximo no aseguro nada…_

**shao-kino: **Thank you… yes, shopping can be a torment and torture and I loved putting Ed through it…lol…  
silken :)  
_Gracias… sí, ir de compras puede ser un tormento y una tortura y me encantó hacer pasar a Ed por todo eso…lol…  
silken :)_

**Angel-Geminis: **Thank you… so glad you're enjoying this… its been a lot of fun to play with them all..  
silken :)  
_Gracias… muy contenta de que lo estés disfrutando… fue muy divertido jugar con todos ellos…  
silken :)_

**ashita-marieluchis uchiha: **Thank you… so happy you're still enjoying the monster and mary's brilliant work…  
silken :)  
_Gracias… muy feliz de que aún disfrutes del monstruo y del brillante trabajo de Mary…  
silken :)_

**Orion no Saga (New penname: Asphios de Geminis):** Thank you… its always fun to play with them and to know you're enjoying it too… and Mary won't let me give the slightest of hints about anything that might happen, so I just hope it gets interesting enough for you later… lol  
silken :)  
_Gracias… siempre es divertido jugar con ellos y saber que también lo estés disfrutando… y Mary no me dejará darte ni la más pequeña pista sobre lo que pudiera pasar, así que sólo espero que después se vuelva lo suficientemente interesante para ti… lol  
silken :)  
__Nota de MaryLover: Hey mister, cuando me tocó enviarle a silken tu review noté que te habías cambiado de seudónimo ¿por qué? Me gustaba el otro… ahora respecto al comentario de silken… de que se va a poner interesante se va a poner…_

**nakatsu-suichi:** Thank you… hope the next chapter satisfies you…lol..  
silken :)  
_Gracias… espero que el próximo capítulo sea de tu agrado… lol…  
silken :)_

**Ginebra:** Thank you… so glad you're enjoying the monster still…  
silken :)  
_Gracias… estoy muy contenta de que todavía estés disfrutando del monstruo…  
silken :)_

**Shiji:** Thank you for enjoying…  
silken :)  
_Gracias por disfrutarlo…  
silken :)_

**kauket:** Thank you… neither Mary or I would let the monster die…lol  
silken :)  
_Gracias… ni Mary ni yo dejaremos morir al monstruo…lol  
silken :)  
__De MaryLover: ni loca dejo el fic, imagínate la falta de respecto a silken y a uds…_

**Rei:** Thank you… there'll always be an update… lol…  
silken :)  
_Gracias… siempre habrá una actualización…lol…  
silken :)  
__De MaryLover: espero que dos meses y medio no hayan hecho que pierdas el interés en este fic…_

**Ierelin:** Thank you… I personally can't dance so I'm glad that scene was understandable…lol  
silken :)  
_Gracias… personalmente no sé bailar así que me alegra que se entendió esa escena…lol  
silken :)  
__Nota de MaryLover: ¿te gustó tu casi regalo? XD_

**Nirumi:** Thank you… so glad you're enjoying and Mary won't let me say anything about the Ball…lol  
silken :)  
_Gracias… muy contenta de que lo disfrutes y Mary no me va a dejar decir nada sobre el Baile…lol  
silken :)_

**M:** Thank you… so pleased you're enjoying this monster and yes, Mary does a wonderful job translating it….  
silken :)  
_Gracias… muy complacida de que estés disfrutando de este monstruo y sí, Mary hace un maravilloso trabajo traduciéndolo…  
silken :)  
__Nota de MaryLover: Hola y bienvenida a Echoes, gracias por el lindo comentario._

**Laynad3:** Thank you… so glad you're enjoying the monster…  
silken :)  
_Gracias… muy contenta de que estés disfrutando del monstruo…  
silken :)_

**NEKO RIZA MUSTANG:** Thank you… so glad you're enjoying and yes, real life gets to us all sometimes, much as we'd like it not to… but we always come back…  
silken :)  
_Gracias… muy contenta de que lo estés disfrutando y sí, la vida real nos consume a veces, por más que no lo queramos… pero siempre volvemos…  
silken :)_

**Black Angel Mony:** Thank you… pleased to hear you're still liking the monster…  
silken :)  
_Gracias… complacida de ver que aún te gusta el monstruo…  
silken :)_

**Sinideas:** Thank you... I do like playing with Roy, he's such fun to write… the whole military group is fun, they interact so well…  
silken :)  
_Gracias… me gusta jugar con Roy, es muy divertido de escribir… todo el grupo military es divertido, todos interactúan tan bien…  
silken :)_

**miciel:** Thank you… really pleased you're still enjoying this monster….  
silken :)  
_Gracias… realmente complacida de que todavía disfrutas del monstruo…  
silken :)_

**Kaguya-hime Shiro:** Thank you… Edward is always going to be stubborn even when faced with absolute facts… it makes him so much fun to write… talk to Mary about long reviews… she writes the longest I have ever come across…lol  
silken :)  
_Gracias… Edward siempre va a ser testaruda incluso hasta cuando se enfrente con verdades absolutas… eso lo hace tan divertido de escribir… habla con Mary acerca de reviews largos… ella escribe los más largos con los que jamás me haya topado…lol  
silken :)_

**Neko-ninde:** Thank you… so glad you enjoyed…  
silken :)  
_Gracias… muy contenta de que lo disfrutaste…  
silken :)_

**Mori Asakura:** Thank you….  
silken :)  
_Gracias…  
silken :)_

**Sayukira:** Thank you… so very glad you enjoyed…  
silken :)  
_Gracias… muy pero muy contenta de que lo disfrutaste…  
silken :)_

**Haro kzoids:** Thank you… oh yes, having Maes Hughes alive would have made things very very interesting indeed…lol… oh the mischief…  
silken :)  
_Gracias… oh sí, tener vivo a Maes Hughes indudablemente hubiera hecho las cosas muy muy interesantes… lol… oh las travesuras…  
silken :)_

**ik_jess:** Thank you… glad you're enjoying... translating is very hard and Mary does a brilliant job with this monster…  
silken :)  
_Gracias… contenta de que lo estés disfrutando… traducir es muy duro y Mary hace un brillante trabajo con este monstruo…  
silken :)  
__Nota de MaryLover: Hola y bienvenida, gracias por el lindo comentario. Traducir es muy trabajoso pero tiene sus recompensas, como tu review por ejemplo… XD_

**YUKI:** Thank you.. glad you're still enjoying…  
silken :)  
_Gracias… contenta de que todavía lo estés disfrutando…  
silken :)_

**Kiryu Ozore Aikawa:** Thank you… so pleased you still like the monster…  
silken :)  
_Gracias… muy complacida de que aún te gusta el monstruo…  
silken :)_

**Valkiria Thrud:** Thank you… yes, it really is a monster when it comes to chapter length and Mary does a wonderful job with such a hard task…  
silken :)  
_Gracias… sí, es realmente un monstruo en cuanto al largo del capítulo, y Mary hace un maravilloso trabajo con tal ardua tarea…  
silken :)_

**Sephiroth Uchiha:** Thank you… yes, 37 long chapters and still going does make it a monster and I'm glad you're enjoying him and Mary's lovely treatment of him…  
silken :)  
Gracias… sí, 37 largos capítulos y aún continuando lo hacen un monstruo, y me alegra que lo estés disfrutando a él y al amoroso trato que Mary le da…  
silken :)

**Ayame Chan:** thank you... am pleased the monster still manages to make you smile... its always good when that happens, especially after not seeing it for a while... thank you for the hug... :)... and no, neither Mary nor I have any intention of giving up on the monster...  
silken :)  
_Gracias… complacida de que el monstruo aún logra hacerte sonreír… siempre es bueno cuando eso sucede, especialmente luego de no haberlo visto por un tiempo… gracias por el abrazo… :)… y no, ni Mary ni yo tenemos intenciones de abandonar al monstruo…  
silken :)  
__De MaryLover: ¡pude incluir tu review!_


	19. Sobre Desfiles y Bailes

**Disclaimer: **Fullmetal Alchemist no me pertenece. Y ésta es una traducción del fic original escrito en inglés por la talentosa _**silkendreammaid**_**.**

Agradezco a Lady Seika Lerki por ayudarme revisando mi traducción.

**Comentario Inicial de la Autora:  
**Thank you for all the lovely reviews and comments… its always such a thrill to read them and know you're all enjoying this monster of mine… Mary does such a brilliant job and I'm always so pleased to see that you appreciate her just as much as I do… (even if she doesn't let me give spoilers out..lol)…  
This is Mary's favourite chapter because of a certain character's appearance… (although I think that any chapter that has the Fuhrer in it is a favourite for her – she does threaten to steal him regularly because I won't let her keep Roy…lol)  
And now on to The Ball that everyone is looking forward to seeing…  
Silken :)

_Gracias por todos los comentarios y cr__íticas… siempre me da emoción leerlas y saber que todos están disfrutando de mi monstruo… Mary hace un brillante trabajo y siempre estoy complacida de ver que la aprecian tanto como yo… (incluso si no me deja darles avances de lo que va a pasar después… lol)…  
Éste es el capítulo favorito de Mary porque aparece cierto personaje… (aunque creo que cada capítulo en el que aparece el Fuhrer es su favorito – ella amenaza siempre con robárselo ya que no la dejo quedarse con Roy… lol)  
Y ahora el Baile que todos están esperando ver…  
Silken_

**XxX**

Silken contestó a sus reviews… busquen el suyo al final del capítulo.

* * *

**Returning Echoes  
****(Ecos que Regresan)**

* * *

**Capítulo 19: Sobre Desfiles y Bailes**

Edward llegó tarde al comedor la mañana del sábado y encontró que Ralke y Van ya se encontraban allí.

Había descubierto, cuando salió finalmente del dormitorio, que correr con una falda a la altura de la rodilla y zapatos de tacón bajo no era algo que querrías hacer a diario. Se veía y se sentía incómodo, así que se quitó los zapatos, se levantó ligeramente la falda y corrió por las escaleras y pasillos. Cuando llegó a las puertas del comedor, descubrió que las pantimedias funcionaban muy bien sobre pisos lisos, patinó sobre éste con una amplia sonrisa en su rostro, y se deslizó hacia su mesa habitual.

Los otros rieron y se levantaron a aplaudir, y ella hizo una reverencia cuando derrapó para parar. Sostenía sus zapatos en una mano y su gorra de uniforme en la otra y les sonrió a ambos al tiempo que se enderezaba. Tiró la gorra sobre la mesa y jaló una silla para sentarse y ponerse los zapatos.

"¿Creen que podríamos alisar el área del Desfile y simplemente patinar por todo el trayecto?" Preguntó Ed.

"Podríamos, pero dudo que nadie más lo agradecería." Replicó Van.

"Pero sería divertido." Dijo Ed mientras se levantaba e iba a llenar una bandeja y traer café.

Estaba tratando con todas sus fuerzas por mantenerse con buen ánimo hoy. Había sido difícil conciliar el sueño la noche anterior. Maldito ese Roy Mustang y su plan de ir a almorzar. ¿Cómo diablos había caído en ésa? Iba a tener que aprender a detenerse y pensar la próxima vez que estuviera en cualquier lugar cerca de él. Esta atracción hacía muy difícil permanecer calmada y mentalmente estable. Había sido bastante tarde cuando finalmente había logrado dormirse, y no había sido un sueño apacible. ¿Realmente Mustang pensaba llevarla a almorzar llevando puestos sus guantes y la armadura de Al? Ésa había una imagen muy extraña y todavía temblaba al recordarla. Lo cual había hecho que durmiera hasta pasada su hora habitual de despertarse. El desfile empezaba a las once y se suponía que debían de llegar a sus formaciones a las diez. Ahora eran las nueve y Edward sólo deseaba que ya todo hubiera acabado. Pero los otros estaban emocionados y ella iba tener que emocionarse junto con ellos, incluso si eso la mataba.

Los tres hablaron sin problemas mientras comían. Los traslados para Ralke y Van habían llegado finalmente y ambos se dirigirían hacia el Sur en una semana.

"Pienso que lo retrasaron sólo para que pudiéramos marchar." Remarcó Ralke mientras agitaba su tocino.

"A Tag también le llegó el suyo, y lo están mandando al Este la próxima semana." Dijo Van.

"Es bueno el Este." Comentó Ed con su boca llena de huevos.

"¿Te van a enviar a algún sitio, Ed?" Preguntó Ralke.

Ella sacudió su cabeza y tragó. "No. Eso era parte de re-enlistamiento. Tendrían que mover a Mustang primero." Miró a la bandeja por un momento. No pensar en él, se coreó mentalmente. No voy a pensar en él. "Pero sería bueno estar en algún lugar en donde haya más por hacer que sólo papeleo. Realmente detesto eso."

Ellos rieron y ella les apuntó con su tenedor.

"Sólo esperen a estar clavados detrás de un escritorio. Entonces sabrán lo malo que puede ser."

"¿No te dijeron que no debes señalar con el dedo, Edward?" Vino una divertida voz desde atrás y ellos se voltearon. Los ojos de Ed se agrandaron. Dejó caer el tenedor y miró a la recién llegada.

"¡Ross! ¡Carajo! ¿Qué estás haciendo aquí?" Ed se puso de pie y le sonrió a la pelinegra.

"Hola a ti también, Edward." Dijo ella con una sonrisa, avanzó para abrazar a Ed. Ed rió y la abrazó también.

"Pero en serio," repitió Ed mientras colocaba otra silla en la mesa. "¿Por qué estás aquí?"

"Por el Desfile, Edward. Y también tengo que ver a los nuevos reclutas que nos están asignando." Respondió María Ross en su estilo sereno de hablar.

"Mayor Ross." Ed lanzó una sonrisa socarrona en cuanto vio la insignia sobre los hombros de Ross. "Recuerdo a cierta Teniente Segunda que mantenía un talante severo con los Mayores."

"Todavía uso ese método para disciplinar a Tenientes Coroneles desobedientes, Edward." Replicó Ross con firmeza y Ed rió.

Ralke trajo otra ronda de cafés y se sentó con ojos curiosos. Edward los presentó a todos y rápidamente limpió su bandeja.

"¿En dónde estás apostada ahora, Ross?"

"En Ciudad Oriental."

"¿No dijiste que a Tag lo iban a transferir allá, Van?" Preguntó Ed, y éste asintió.

"¿Conoces al Mayor Vethis, Edward?" Preguntó Ross.

"Sí, pero nosotros lo llamamos Tag." Edward sonrió ampliamente. "No vas a tener golpearlo, él trabaja duro. Me hace recordar muchísimo a Falman." Miró alrededor. "Usualmente está aquí a esta hora."

"Desayunó más temprano. Quería planchar su uniforme. De nuevo." Dijo Van con una sonrisa.

Ed y Ralke soltaron una risita. "Apuesto a que hasta le saca brillo a sus botones." Dijo ella y ellos rieron cuando Ralke añadió "De nuevo."

Ross estudió a la rubia. Riza le había comentado sobre los cambios en Edward cuando Edward había regresado a Central, pero verlos en vivo y en directo era una cosa completamente diferente. Cuando su Coronel había solicitado un asistente para escoltar a los nuevos reclutas, ella había saltado ante la oportunidad.

Había logrado contenerse de decir nada cuando había visto a Edward. María Ross siempre se había enorgullecido de su autocontrol y éste estaba siendo grandemente probado en este momento. Edward parecía ser una mujer segura y vibrante mientras estaba sentada allí bromeando con sus amigos y ellos rápidamente la habían incluido en sus bromas. Pero había algo en sus ojos que no parecía estar bien. Era como si Edward estuviese ocultando algo. Se había puesto una máscara y Ross no veía la razón para ello.

Ross sonrió ante una réplica y luego se volteó hacia Ed. "¿Y Al? Riza dijo que se iba a casar."

Edward asintió. "Sí, con Winry. Tú te acuerdas de ella." Y Ross asintió.

"Sí, la recuerdo. Ella era tu mecánico, ¿no es cierto?"

"Aún lo sigue siendo. No dejaría que ningún otro tocase mi brazo. Winry me mataría." Ed sonrió ampliamente.

"Me alegra escuchar que Al esté sentando cabeza. Él solía ir a Ciudad Oriental a menudo mientras te buscaba." Ross sonrió ligeramente. "¿Vendrá al Desfile?"

"No." Edward sacudió su cabeza y su larga trenza se balanceó. "Creo que su frase exacta fue 'si quisiera verte marchando, Hermana, todo lo que tendría que hacer es llamar a Winry.' Y luego él soltó la risa. Mi hermano a veces resulta ser una dolorosa decepción." Ella sonrió ampliamente y Ralke rió, hasta Van sonrió. Ambos recordaban la escena en el bazar.

"¿Así que hoy no vas a tener a nadie de tu familia?" Preguntó Ross. "¿Y qué hay de tu Padre? ¿Alguna vez volviste a tener contacto con él? Al nunca lo dijo, pero sé que él también lo buscaba." Añadió, nunca era de las que evitaban las preguntas sensibles.

Edward bajó el tenedor y apartó su bandeja. "No, no va a venir." Dijo abruptamente y luego miró a los otros. "Tendremos que movilizarnos pronto si no queremos llegar tarde." Ralke y Van la miraron y Ross frunció el ceño.

"Edward, sé que ustedes dos no andaban en buenos términos." Dijo Ross y ambas recordaron ese momento cuando Ed había agarrado a su padre y lo había golpeado.

"Eso es ser diplomático, Ross. Yo odiaba al bastardo y eso tú bien lo sabes." Edward la miró y los ojos dorados estaban sombríos. "Sé que te caía bien, pero éste no es un tema que quisiera discutir."

"Edward. Es tu padre."

"_Era_ mi padre." Ed miró la mesa y luego a Ross. "Déjalo así, Ross. Ya no soy un niño."

"Puede que no seas un niño Edward, pero pareces estar actuando como uno de ellos." María Ross miró a la rubia. Edward estaba ocultando cosas y trataba de cargar con todo el peso, pensó. Ella aún no terminaba de dejar atrás ciertas cosas.

"¿Porque no quiero discutir sobre mi padre? Pues muy bien, Hohenheim dejó de ser mi padre el día que nos dejó. ¿Es eso lo que querías oír? El asunto está cerrado, Mayor."

"No, Edward. Siempre eras de los que se aguantaban todo. Nunca compartías tus cosas con los demás. Tuve que golpearte para que entres en razón después de esa estúpida escena que hiciste."

Edward suspiró y sus labios se volvieron una línea. "Hace cuatro años, tú me golpeaste y me reprendiste por mis acciones. Tenías razón, había sido un imprudente. Casi hice que mataran a mi hermano. ¿Pero sabes que si lo tuviera que hacer lo haría otra vez? Volvería a ese lugar, regresaría y sufriría todas esas heridas otra vez. Lo hice porque mi hermano era mi responsabilidad. Dejé de ser un niño el día que perdí mi brazo y mi pierna. Dejé de confiar en los adultos por primera vez cuando mi padre se fue y por segunda vez cuando murió mi madre." Edward se la quedó mirando fijamente y sus ojos estaban llenos de viejos dolores y recuerdos. "Me dices que deje que otros también compartan la responsabilidad. Tenías algo de razón pero estuviste juzgándonos a mí y a Al según nuestra edad pero no según nuestras vidas. No sabías todo en ese entonces y aún no sabes todo. Los adultos nos traicionaron, nunca mantuvieron sus promesas, trataron de usarnos y matarnos. En ese entonces pude haber contado los adultos en los que confiaba con una mano, y aún me sobraban dedos."

"Edward, yo sólo te …"

"Tú sólo me estabas pidiendo que hable sobre un asunto del cual no quiero discutir. Y debido a eso me acusas de ser infantil. He crecido y aprendido que sí, que a veces sí tengo que confiar en otras personas, que sí, que no puedo solucionar todo lo que quisiera. Incluso he aprendido a no mirar atrás y ver que algunos errores son necesarios. Hasta hice las paces con mi padre."

"Pero todavía pareces molesta por ello y contener ese enojo de esa manera no es saludable, y eso es infantil."

"Conozco adultos que pueden apegarse al rencor y al resentimiento tal igual que los niños." Mencionó Edward, y suspiró. "Dejémoslo así, Ross." Edward se puso de pie. Necesitaba salir de allí. Las preguntas de Ross la estaban llevando hacia recuerdos que hoy no quería recordar. Había tenido suficiente confusión mental por así decirlo, y recuerdos de Hohenheim no iban a ayudar en nada.

María Ross miró a Edward y frunció el ceño. Edward se estaba comportando calmada y madura ante esto, y se había sentido un tanto sacudida ante el franco juicio sobre el pasado que Ed le había dado. No había sabido la exacta amplitud de lo que los Elric habían tenido que pasar y todavía no sabía todo lo que les había sucedido. Pero había visto una necesidad de protegerlos. Todavía la sentía.

"Dime por qué no vas a discutir sobre eso." Dijo Ross.

Edward miró hacia la mujer sentada allí. Sus labios se fruncieron ligeramente y sus ojos se cerraron por un breve momento mientras respiraba profundo. Edward abrió sus ojos. "Mi padre murió hace dos años, al sacrificarse a sí mismo por mi seguridad y mi libertad."

Ross tragó saliva. La voz de Ed había estado totalmente inexpresiva, pero sus ojos no. Allí había habido dolor y también culpa.

"Lo lamento, Edward."

"Yo también." Dijo Edward y levantó su bandeja, alejándose para dejarla en la ventana del mostrador. Regresó a la mesa y su rostro estaba sereno y algo pálido. Tomó su gorra.

"Ralke, Van, ¿nos vamos? Estoy segura que nos veremos después, Ross." Edward se encontró con los ojos de María y ésta pudo ver que el asunto estaba definitivamente cerrado.

"Te veo más tarde, Edward." Dijo Ross con firmeza. Tenía toda la intención de volver a hablar con Edward. Habían más preguntas de las cuales quería respuestas en este momento. Puede que Edward se haya convertido en adulto, pero habían cosas en esos ojos dorados que hacían mención a problemas más profundos. Observó mientras los tres salían del comedor, y decidió que necesitaba tener una charla más a fondo con Riza Hawkeye.

* * *

Edward se detuvo por un momento cuando pasaron por la estatua, e hizo una mueca de culpa. Eso había sido estúpido y absurdo. No debía de haber dejado las cosas así. Y encima con María Ross. Toda ella tenía estampada la palabra 'madre'. Ella iba a querer saber más.

"¿Ed?" La voz de Ralke era vacilante y ella se volteó y los vio a ambos que la miraban con cautela. Suspiró.

"Lo siento, generalmente no dejo que cosas como ésas me perturben." Dijo Ed. "Creo que todo esto del Desfile y el Baile de veras me está afectando." Eso y cierto General de Brigada que no salía de su cabeza y no la dejaba dormir o pensar tranquila.

"Está bien." Dijo Ralke, no queriendo mencionar algo de lo que ella obviamente no quería hablar, pero de lo que igual tenía que preguntar. "Pero, ¿Hohenheim? ¿Quisiste decir Hohenheim de Luz?"

"Sí. ¿Por qué?"

"Leí acerca de él. Es mencionado en varios textos." Dijo Ralke ligeramente asombrado. "Con razón eres tan buena con la alquimia."

Ed rió ligeramente, dejándose distraer por las preguntas sencillas. Ella los conocía lo suficiente como para saber que no preguntarían sobre lo que acababa de suceder. No todavía. "Lamento desilusionarte Ralke, pero Papá no me enseñó ni a mí ni a Al. Él ya se había marchado para ese entonces. Lo único que teníamos eran sus libros."

"¿En serio ella te golpeó?" Preguntó Van, distrayendo aún más a Ed.

"Sí, una muy sólida cachetada en el rostro." Edward sonrió ampliamente. "Aunque ella se disculpó antes de hacerlo. Su compañero hizo lo mismo con Al, pero a él le dolió más que a Al." Ed rió entre dientes.

"¿Qué habían hecho?" Preguntó Ralke con ojos abiertísimos.

"Salimos a hurtadillas cuando nos habían dicho que no lo hiciéramos. Terminamos en el hospital, nada grave, y ella me regañó." Ed había tomado todo eso a la broma. Habían un montón de cosas en su pasado las cuales había tomado a la broma. Demasiados secretos que jamás debían ser contados. Algunas cosas fueron materia de dominio público, y ella se apegó a la versión popular de éstas, aún cuando ella conocía la verdad. Y los eventos que todavía eran secretos, permanecían secretos, ocultos bajo un comportamiento casual y fáciles alzadas de hombro.

"Sabes." Dijo Van despacio y se la quedó mirando. "Pienso que tenías razón."

"Por supuesto." Dijo Edward. "¿Pero en qué caso en particular?"

"Pienso que tenías razón cuando dijiste que estábamos tarde. Ya son las diez y cinco." Rió cuando Ed maldijo y ellos soltaron la carrera. Ed trató de correr detrás de ellos pero maldijo aún más alto debido a la falda y los zapatos.

"¡Más despacio, tramposos desgraciados!" Les gritó.

* * *

Roy Mustang no estaba contento. No estaba contento de estar aquí en este desfile y tener que pasar tres horas parado observando uniformes marchando. Sería preferible hacer su papeleo, llevar a Edward a almorzar sería extremadamente más preferible. La había invitado a almorzar, un almuerzo con todas las de la ley. No era la cita que había planeado pero no había razón para que no pudiera invitarla también a cenar.

Porque él ahora lo sabía. Había visto el sonrojo y esa mirada en sus ojos cuando le había tomado la palabra el día de ayer. Allí había habido miedo, miedo de ser descubierta. Ella sabía que estaba atraída por él y tenía miedo de que él lo supiera. Ahora él tenía que tratar de hacerle ver que estaba atraído por ella. No quería que huyera hacia la negación. Quería que ella quisiera saber más. Normalmente Edward no huía de las cosas, pero ésta era nueva y diferente, y él no tenía idea de cómo reaccionaría ella. Ya lo había sorprendido en algunas ocasiones. Él no tenía duda de que la única cosa de la que estaba seguro era que Edward nunca iba a reaccionar de una manera predecible.

Ya lo tenía planeado. Esta noche en el Baile la iba a invitar a bailar y luego la invitaría a cenar. Para la noche siguiente a su almuerzo. Ese almuerzo debería de decirle hasta qué punto estaba atraída y le daría la oportunidad de mostrarle que él se sentía atraído, y también para que con suerte, les permita conversar. Quería saber más sobre ella. Sobre las cosas de las cuales se había dado cuenta el otro día. Lo que hacía después del trabajo, o durante el fin de semana. ¿Cómo había llegado a conocer a los otros alquimistas? ¿Qué quería hacer durante su permanencia en la milicia? Todas las preguntas que debía haber preguntado pero que no las había hecho.

Había sido difícil dormir durante toda la semana. Había sido mucho más difícil dormir la noche anterior. Toda la noche sus pensamientos habían regresado a esa mirada en sus ojos. Ella lo sabía. Lo sabía. Él no sabía cómo o qué había causado que ella lo supiera, pero lo sabía, y él estaba completamente aterrado bajo toda esa esperanza que sentía. Estaba ignorando el miedo. Sabía que surgía del hecho de que no había hecho nada como esto en cuatro años. También sabía que lo aguantaba el hecho de que esta vez era Edward en quien estaba pensando. Y todo plan e ideas lógicas que tenía siempre iban a ser motivo de confusión.

Roy Mustang no estaba contento y únicamente porque Edward iba a marchar hoy no había tratado con más ahínco de encontrar una excusa, para dos personas, para dejar de asistir.

Se apareció en la zona del desfile a las diez y media y fue calmadamente informado por Falman que había llegado tarde, que en esos momentos debía de estar esperando en cierto lugar para que dentro de quince minutos escoltara al Fuhrer hacia el pódium principal y que su cabello estaba desarreglado y que por favor se encargase de ese asunto de inmediato.

"¿Para quién trabajas exactamente, Falman?" Preguntó Mustang cuando finalmente había recibido la aprobación del delgado Oficial Técnico en Jefe, luego de que su método de alisar su cabello con su mano había sido activamente desaprobado.

"Para los militares, Señor." Replicó Falman con su rostro serio y un brillo en los ojos. Mustang rió y giró sobre sus talones para ir a encontrarse con el Fuhrer.

"Y… ¿Señor…?" Falman lo llamó. "Hay una pequeña recepción luego del Desfile para la cual se le requiere que escolte al Fuhrer."

Falman tuvo que mandar traer las copias de las instrucciones del Desfile luego de que las originales estallaran en llamas.

* * *

Edward se encontraba con los otros alquimistas. Eran el grupo más reducido. Sólo diez de ellos. No les había tomado mucho tiempo agarrar el ritmo de la marcha durante su práctica del miércoles. Tag había tomado el control y contado los pasos, y todos ellos habían sonreído ampliamente y lo habían seguido con obediencia. Una vez que lo habían dominado, habían tratado de hacerlo tropezar al contar al revés y después sólo usando números al azar.

Edward nunca había conocido esta clase de camaradería. La había visto entre la tropa de Mustang. Había formado parte de ella, pero ellos habían estado juntos desde antes de que ella apareciera. Tenían una historia, y tenían historias que ella no conocía. Habían pasado juntos por la Rebelión. Eran contemporáneos. Ed y Al habían sido más jóvenes y aunque en varias formas se habían integrado al grupo, aún así existió esa percepción de su juventud. Y sus metas eran diferentes.

Pero ahora Ed estaba encontrando su camino dentro de un grupo de sus contemporáneos. Todos eran alquimistas, todos eran aproximadamente de la misma edad. Su pasado había hecho que sea difícil al principio, pero ellos pronto se dieron cuenta de que ella tenía tan poca idea de lo que pasaba en la milicia como ellos, y eso los hizo sentirse más cómodos. Ed fue la primera en admitir que su previa experiencia militar era de poca ayuda para ellos o para ella. Ed no había seguido el servicio militar estándar. Había sido demasiado joven y siempre la habían enviado en misiones, no había habido ningún tour oficial o deberes. Ella estaba aprendiendo junto con ellos.

Ralke, Van y últimamente Tag, se habían convertido en las personas que ella conocía mejor. Tomaba desayuno regularmente con Ralke y Van, y Tag se les había unido durante los últimos días. No estaba segura de cómo se sentía de que a ellos los estén transfiriendo lejos. Ella estaba acostumbrada a ser la que se movía y no a la que dejaban.

"¿Está todo listo, Teniente Coronel?" Falman apareció a su costado y ella arrugó la nariz.

"Sí, todos estamos listos, Falman." Frunció el ceño. "¿Qué es ese olor? Huele a humo."

"El General de Brigada no estaba contento con algunos de los preparativos." Y Edward asintió entendiendo perfectamente. No pudo contenerse de dar una rápida repasada alrededor, pero todo lo que pudo ver fueron uniformes azules.

"Pues no es el único," musitó ella y Falman le sonrió ampliamente.

"Es deber de un soldado el servir en cualquier ocasión en la que se le es requerida su capacidad, Teniente Coronel." Entonó, y ella rió.

"Pero nadie dijo que lo tenía que disfrutar, Falman."

"Eso es cierto, Teniente Coronel. Nadie espera que usted sonría el día de hoy."

* * *

El General de Brigada Roy Mustang se volvió a preguntar, por qué era que no había podido urdir una excusa que lo hiciera escapar de esto. Había tenido años de experiencia encontrando excusas. Excusas para los trabajos no hechos o a medio hacer, excusas para las misiones y para que Edward siguiera en sus búsquedas, excusas para retener a su staff y excusas para evitar todo lo que no quería hacer. Entonces por qué estaba aquí parado, esperando a que empiece el Desfile y tratando de que sus suspiros no se tornen audibles.

"Estoy severamente decepcionado de usted, General de Brigada." La suave voz llegó desde no muy lejos a los oídos de Mustang.

"No tanto como lo estoy yo, Señor." Murmuró Mustang en respuesta.

Los anchos bulevares frente al Cuartel General de Central habían sido acordonados y el Fuhrer y el General de Brigada estaban parados en el pódium que había sido erigido frente a los amplios peldaños. La insignia militar verde y crema colgaba de las barras al frente de ellos y había sido asegurada para que no se moviera mucho con la brisa. Detrás de ellos, el personal militar había sido formado en los peldaños, y encima de todos ellos, la larga insignia flameaba contra el blanco mármol.

Los espectadores se abarrotaban alrededor de los bordes del perímetro y se habían levantado graderías elevadas en varios lugares. La gente había empezado a llegar desde muy temprano y quedaban muy pocos sitios disponibles. Todo era ruidoso y alegre. Familias habían llegado para apoyar a sus hijos, amigos para alentar a sus compañeros y muchos otros que querían disfrutar de la atmósfera de celebración.

Roy Mustang odiaba esto. Era demasiado abierto, demasiado público. Algo irónico, pensó, que si hubiera tenido éxito en sus ambiciones, habría tenido que hacer esto regularmente. Tal vez no era tan malo que no hubiera tenido éxito.

El sonido de trompetas señalaban el inicio del Desfile y las cabezas giraron hacia las grandes puertas que conducían a la zona de desfiles en donde estaban reunidos los reclutas. Lentamente, éstas se abrieron, y se pudo oír el sonido de botas marchantes que se aproximaban.

Uniformes azules y botas negras salieron de las puertas. Venían en líneas rectas, uno después del otro. Dos abanderados marchaban delante de cada batallón. Uno portaba el Dragón y el otro el emblema del batallón. Los flamantes estandartes ondeaban debajo del brillante plateado. Las ovaciones erupcionaron en cuanto aparecieron, y los espectadores saludaban con las manos y sonreían, el ruido era una ola visible que seguía a los que marchaban.

En contraste con el entusiasmo de la multitud, los hombres caminaban con rostros serios y mirando hacia adelante. Expresiones de firme resolución y conciencia de sus nuevas responsabilidades estaban en todos sus rostros. A veces, sus ojos miraban hacia los costados tratando de ubicar a la familia o amigos entre el ruido y las caras alegres. Se gritaban y se llamaban nombres y los reclutas querían voltear y mirar, pero sus comandantes los habían instruido y sabían que no se les estaba permitido reconocer entre la multitud.

El Fuhrer y Mustang observaban mientras ellos hacían su lenta marcha alrededor del perímetro. El ojo de Mustang se mantenía regresando a la puerta esperando la llegada de los Alquimistas Estatales. Sabía que serían uno de los últimos en aparecer, pero aún así observaba. Una discreta tos lo hizo voltear y aceptar una nota de un Cabo que se disculpó ligeramente. La abrió, la leyó y suspiró.

"¿Algo de lo que debería de preocuparme, Mustang?" Preguntó el Fuhrer mientras sus ojos se deslizaban a un lado y al otro.

"Lady General Montgomery." Dijo Mustang en voz baja, y vio la amplia sonrisa que el Fuhrer escondió inmediatamente.

"Ahh, comprendo." Dijo. "Yo estoy en su lista para el Baile de Fin de Año."

Mustang se volteó hacia el Cabo y dijo, "Dígale a la General que debido a mis responsabilidades del día de hoy y a ciertos problemas familiares, me veo imposibilitado de asistirla en esta ocasión." El Cabo hizo un saludo militar y se retiró.

"¿Problemas familiares?" Preguntó el Fuhrer con una ceja arqueada y un tono incrédulo.

"Una tía enferma." Replicó Mustang con el rostro serio.

El Fuhrer sonrió. "Debo recordar esa excusa para el Año Nuevo."

"Esa tía tiene muchos sobrinos. Uno más no se notará, Señor." Murmuró Mustang al tiempo que sus labios se curvaban ligeramente en una amplia sonrisa.

Sus palabras fueron casi perdidas entre el ruido de la muchedumbre, el cual se incrementó en cuanto se aproximó el primero de los batallones y las cabezas se voltearon sincronizadas y los brazos saludaron. El Fuhrer los miró y les devolvió el saludo. Ellos pasaron marchando y a Mustang lo sacudió el recuerdo de cómo se sentía estar allí abajo. Sintiendo como si hubieras entrado en un mundo en donde todo era posible, en donde tenías un futuro protegiendo y sirviendo a algo mucho más grande que tú.

Podía verlo en sus rostros. Idealismo, patriotismo. Alguna vez había estado así. Había querido servir y proteger. Hasta que había visto la verdad en las llamas que había usado para quemar Ishbal. Entonces había encontrado otro propósito. Uno que le permitiría recuperar aquellos ideales de proteger y servir, no sólo a los civiles sino a la propia milicia. Y entonces había encontrado una verdad más horrible, y ésta lo había despojado de toda pretensión y esperanza.

Miró a los jóvenes hombres y mujeres. El hombre parado a su costado tenía la posición que alguna vez había querido. Tenía la responsabilidad y el deber de velar para que estos reclutas estén protegidos de las traiciones que Mustang había conocido. Y como miembro de rango superior de esta milicia, Roy de pronto se dio cuenta de que asegurarse de eso también era _su_ deber. Entró en cuenta de que había perdido la visión de las ahora más amplias responsabilidades que tenía. Había estado demasiado preocupado con el pequeño mundo encerrado dentro de su oficina. Con el flujo sin fin del molesto papeleo. Hasta las giras anuales a las que iba, las había tratado como una tarea doméstica y una carga y no como una oportunidad para asegurar la seguridad y estabilidad de la milicia y su personal como supuestamente debía de ser.

Abruptamente, Roy tomó conciencia de que tenía una oportunidad. Podía elegir regresar a su oficina y de regreso a las rutinas que se habían tornado tan familiares y arraigadas durante los últimos cuatro años. O podía tomar un rol más activo y ayudar a definir a una milicia que podría convertirse en la que alguna vez había creído debía ser.

* * *

Edward Elric estaba aburrida. Observó salir a los batallones con las caras serias y los pasos fuertes, y suspiró. Abrió su reloj. Hasta ahora había sido una hora perdida. Esto era tan aburrido y sin sentido.

"No más espera, Ed." Dijo Ralke cuando la formación al frente de ellos empezó a moverse.

"Finalmente." Dijo Ed y se enderezó la chaqueta. "¿Estamos todos presentables?" Y todos miraron a Van, quien dijo "¿qué?". Todos sonrieron.

"Sólo confirmaba, Van." Respondió Ed con una sonrisa socarrona. La última vez Van se había olvidado de meterse la camisa, su chaqueta había estado manchada y sus botas no habían estado brillantes. Tag le había dicho, con minucioso detalle, cada error que había cometido con el uniforme, más para vergüenza de Van y diversión de todos los demás.

Edward se puso la gorra y se jaló la trenza para asegurarse de que ésta cayera derecha. Todos se sacudieron polvo minúsculo e invisible de sus chaquetas y se dirigieron lentamente hacia las puertas. Ed le sonrió ampliamente a Falman que estaba allí parado, marcando la salida de ellos de su larga lista. Éste le hizo un saludo militar y ella le guiñó un ojo.

No había ningún porta estandarte para los Alquimistas Estatales, ningún emblema o banderola. El único signo de su status era la cadena plateada enroscada en sus caderas. El ruido de la multitud decayó un poco en cuanto ellos aparecieron. Podían haber pasado los años y haberse olvidado la mayoría de los estigmas del pasado, pero aún existía una tensa mística que rodeaba el ser un Alquimista Estatal. Su amplio rango de autoridad y el hecho de que le habían dado el control sobre sus talentos a la milicia hacían que muchos lo pensaran dos veces. La alquimia era relativamente común y vista como un don, pero era ampliamente conocido que aquellos que servían al Estado eran normalmente los más fuertes y talentosos. Habían exageradas leyendas sobre los poderes casi sobrenaturales que ellos dominaban con sus relojes plateados y la lealtad que tenían hacia aquellos a quienes servían.

Edward estaba estupefacta por el ruido. Éste se hacía un torbellino alrededor de ella mientras empezaban a pasar por la multitud. Pudo ver dedos apuntándolos, rostros sonriendo y riendo. Los colores eran brillantes y tuvo que parpadear unas cuantas veces. Jamás había pensado que sería así. El aire se sentía alegre en todo su alrededor. Podía sentir las sensaciones que hacían eco en ella y a juzgar por las fuertes respiraciones que oía a sus costados, los otros también lo sentían.

"Sólo sigamos caminando, chicos." Dijo, y esperó que ellos la pudiesen escuchar.

"Aquí estamos, Ed." La voz de Tag vino de detrás de ella.

"Ciertamente eso espero Tag. No iba a regresar a buscarte, sabes." Ed respondió y oyó las suaves risas entre dientes, y sintió que se le aliviaba la tensión.

Era tan fácil sentirse abrumada por esto, pensó. Con razón la milicia insistía en esto. Probablemente por primera vez en su vida, Edward de veras se sentía como parte de la milicia. Se había enrolado simplemente para alcanzar un objetivo. Nunca había sentido que pertenecía allí. Ahora mientras miraba alrededor, se dio cuenta de que podía pertenecer a esto. Aquí había un lugar si ella quería y estaba dispuesta a realizar los sacrificios necesarios. Nunca había pensado en ser responsable de nada más que de sus propios errores y obligaciones.

Recordó lo que había dicho en su entrevista. El estar aquí por toda la gente que había moldeado su vida y su alquimia. Dar menos de lo mejor de sí en algo que había decido hacer sería como decepcionarlos. Y también sería como decepcionarse a sí misma. Ella podía hacer un futuro aquí. Algo más que sólo leer reportes y expedientes. Tenía la capacidad de definir su rol, equilibrar su necesidad por la alquimia y su necesidad de estar activa, de hacer _algo_. Sabía que estar sentada en una oficina no iba con ella.

"¡Ed!" La voz de Ralke interrumpió sus pensamientos y ella recordó justo a tiempo que no debía voltear a mirarlo.

"¿Qué?"

"Creo que hay unos amigos tuyos allá arriba."

Edward miró y gruñó. "Voy a matarlos." Maldijo. Pudo oír los sonidos asfixiantes a su alrededor cuando los otros también lo vieron.

"¡Hoy se suspendieron las apuestas, Acero!" estaba escrito en una gran pancarta blanca que Breda y Fuery tenían levantada.

Havoc y Hawkeye estaban parados al lado de ellos y Havoc tenía a Elysia sobre sus hombros. María Ross y Gracia estaban a su costado. Elysia tenía una gorra militar sobre su cabeza que Ed asumió era la de Ross ya que era la única con uniforme.

Los miró mientras se acercaba marchando. Parpadeó varias veces. Si había querido una razón para hacerse de un lugar aquí, lo estaba mirando. En aquellos rostros que le sonreían y se veían tan orgullosos de ella. Éstas eran las personas a las que no quería decepcionar.

"¡Ojos, a la izquierda!" Oyó la voz de Tag por detrás y ella automáticamente miró a la izquierda. "¡Saluden!" Gritó él, y todos hicieron un saludo militar mientras pasaban marchando.

Todos menos Gracia respondieron al saludo, hasta Elysia se llevó la mano a su cabeza en un movimiento muy creíble. Edward tuvo que parpadear furiosamente a pesar de estar sonriendo. Ella nunca iba a decepcionar a estas personas. No a los amigos que la habían conocido por años o a los nuevos amigos que marchaban con ella.

"Gracias." Dijo después de haber pasado.

"Mi familia está cerca de la siguiente intersección." Fue lo que Tag dijo en respuesta y todos sonrieron ampliamente.

* * *

Roy Mustang vio entrar a los Alquimistas Estatales y se contuvo las ganas de sobarse las palmas de las manos en sus muslos en un gesto nervioso. Con los batallones frente a ellos bloqueándole la visión, perdía el rastro de dónde se encontraban. Se preguntó en qué estaría pensando Edward mientras marchaba. ¿Estaría aburrida o nerviosa? ¿Se sentiría igual como se sintió él alguna vez, estaba sintiendo el idealismo? ¿Estaría abrumada? ¿Por qué no estaban marchando más rápido? Parecía que se demoraban un siglo en dar vuelta al perímetro. Pero al final dieron vuelta en la última esquina y él pudo ver al pequeño grupo.

A medida que se acercaban, pudo sentir que su corazón le palpitaba un poco más rápido. Volteó su cabeza para observarlos acercarse. Ella estaba allí, y se le paró ligeramente la respiración. Marchaba a gusto junto con los otros. Su gorra ocultaba su cabello y él estuvo un poco desilusionado de no poderlo ver brillando. Pero el uniforme le daba ese aire de confianza que había notado antes. Parpadeó de repente. Edward estaba sonriendo. Estuvo bastante sorprendido por ello. Parecía que se estaba divirtiendo.

Vio que los labios de ella se movían y todos voltearon sus cabezas y saludaron. Todos estaban sonriendo ampliamente.

Roy se encontró con los ojos dorados por un breve momento mientras les respondía el saludo y vio que la sonrisa de ella se ampliaba antes de que todos volvieran a mirar al frente y continuaran hacia su lugar designado, parándose junto a las otras formaciones que se encontraban paradas esperando el discurso formal del Fuhrer una vez que la marcha haya acabado. Su cabeza se volteó y observó la larga trenza dorada balanceándose. Parpadeó y se encontró con la mirada divertida en el rostro del Fuhrer.

"Nunca antes una formación me había sonreído a _mí_, Mustang. ¿O acaso estaba dirigido a usted?" Preguntó con una ceja levantada.

Recordando la sonrisa extra grande en el rostro de Edward, respondió, "Probablemente, Señor," con resignación.

Roy no escuchó nada del discurso del Fuhrer. Estaba allí parado y su ojo se mantenía dirigiéndose hacia Edward. Ella estaba parada allí con los otros, pareciendo prestar atención pero él la conocía lo suficiente para saber que tampoco estaba concentrada. Varias veces su mirada se cruzaba con la de ella y aunque estaba demasiado lejos como para tener la seguridad, estaba bastante seguro de que estaba sonrojada. De hecho estaba empezando a esperar con ansias el Baile de esta noche. Para verla y bailar con ella, pero más que nada para invitarla a cenar. No quería compartir su tiempo con ella en un abarrotado salón de baile rodeado por otras personas. Quería que sea un lugar sólo para ellos dos, en donde pudieran conversar y en donde pudiera concentrarse completamente en ella.

Volvió a considerar la sugerencia del Fuhrer de llevar a Edward a su gira. Él ya estaba llevando a Falman, no sería tan dificultoso incluir a Edward en su séquito. No era tan tarde para cambiar de parecer. Pero si iba a ser honesto consigo mismo, necesitaba de un tiempo para estar lejos de ella. Ahora existían otras consideraciones, entró en cuenta. Si tenía la intención de volverse más activo en la milicia, ¿cómo afectaría eso a lo que quería con Edward? Una amistad no quedaría afectada, pero él no quería solamente eso. Quería ver hacia dónde exactamente lo podría llevar esta atracción. Por primera vez en su vida quería estar con alguien que lo hiciera _sentir_. Porque eso era lo que Edward hacía en él. Lo hacía sentir cosas. Lo hacía ser consciente del mundo que lo rodeaba. Y ella estaba atraída por _él_.

Ésa era la única cosa de la que estaba seguro por el momento. Edward Elric estaba atraída por él.

* * *

Edward Elric no le prestó atención al discurso del Fuhrer. Miraba educadamente hacia el frente y fingía que escuchaba, mientras su mente revoloteaba hacia su nuevo lugar favorito. Y ése era Roy Mustang. Se sentía como si estuviese bordeando en la obsesión con ese hombre. Su mente automáticamente se dirigía hacia pensamientos de él si es que no estaba pensando conscientemente en algo más.

La había invitado a almorzar. Ella había abierto su bocota sin pensar y él la había invitado a almorzar. Y la había mirado. Había estado tan asustada de que pudiera ver que estaba atraída por él. No había forma de que alguna vez se diera cuenta. Ella trabajaría en ello en la oficina. Podía permanecer calmada y serena. No permitiría que su presencia la afectara. Podía hacerlo, sabía que podía hacerlo. Sin embargo era difícil controlar los sonrojos.

Lo volvió a observar y sintió que sus mejillas se tornaban rosas. Él la estaba mirando. ¿Cómo podías parar de ruborizarte? Regresó su mirada al Fuhrer. Éste todavía se encontraba hablando. Cuánto tiempo más iba a durar esto, pensó. Tenía que bailar con él esta noche. Era más alto que Mustang. Acaso había en eso alguna diferencia, se preguntó. Igual como lo hizo cuando practicó la última vez con esos zapatos. Frunció ligeramente el ceño. ¿Sería diferente bailar con el Fuhrer que bailar con Mustang? Se alzó de hombros, sólo era bailar, ¿verdad? No había razón para que sea diferente. Pero el ceño siguió allí.

¿La invitaría a bailar esta noche? Sabía que él no querría estar allí. ¿Acaso se escondería en una esquina o sólo permanecería en los rincones tal como lo estaba planeando hacer ella? Y si lo hacía, ¿aún así la invitaría a bailar? ¿Ella quería que la invite a bailar? Bueno sí, dijo la parte de su mente atraída por él. El resto de su mente suspiró y volvió a empezar a hacerse nudos. Simplificar ya no parecía dar resultado con la atracción como lo había hecho con la negación y la ignorancia.

"Estás en cualquier parte menos aquí, Ed." Murmuró Ralke.

"Sólo pensaba." Respondió ella, y encontró que sus ojos volvían a observar a Mustang.

* * *

Edward Elric se desplomó en la silla con un sonoro suspiro y se quitó los zapatos. Elysia trepó a su regazo y Gracia rió.

"Estoy tan contenta de que no tenga que volver a hacer eso." Dijo ella mientras llevaba su trenza hacia adelante y dejaba que Elysia la deshiciera.

"Te veías muy elegante Edward. Todos estábamos orgullosos de ti." Respondió Gracia con una sonrisa.

"De los que yo debería de estar orgullosa son de ustedes. Se dieron tiempo para mí y Al cuando no éramos más que problemas. Si todo nos salió bien, es por ustedes." Ed le sonrió a la mujer. "Y por ésta también." Dijo mientras le hacía cosquillas a Elysia. Ésta lanzó una risita y tosió. Edward alzó una ceja y Gracia asintió.

"Sí, todavía no se recupera del resfrío, pero no podíamos perdernos verte marchar hoy."

"Me alegro de que hayan estado allí." Ed sonrió ampliamente. "Me alegro hasta por Fuery y Breda."

"Sí sabías que no se supone que debas saludar al público mientras marchas, ¿no es cierto Edward?"

"Bueno, realmente no. Falman sólo dijo que no tenía que sonreír. Y no veo que lo que hicimos esté totalmente mal." Rió ella. "Además terminamos saludando a las familias de todos."

Después del Desfile, como los reclutas se habían dispersado e ido a buscar a sus familias y amigos, Edward había sido llevada a rastras para conocer a los padres de Ralke. La mayoría de los padres de los alquimistas se habían congregado juntos y Ed había pasado una hora agradable bromeando y siendo foco de bromas. Pero luego se había excusado e ido a donde Gracia. Había mirado alrededor para ver si podía ver a Mustang pero éste había desaparecido hacia algún lugar con el Fuhrer y se había sentido algo desilusionada. Era bueno sentarse y saber que ya había pasado la mitad del día y que a pesar de todas sus dudas, lo había disfrutado y finalmente había empezado a encontrar un propósito en su vida. Algo hacia dónde trabajar.

Gracia observó a Edward. Ésta se encontraba relajada mientras Elysia desenredaba la trenza y sus ojos se veían felices. Gracia no había esperado que Edward estuviera así en paz consigo misma. No hoy. No cuando le había tenido pavor a este día durante toda la semana. No cuando sabía lo molesta que había estado por estar atraída por Roy.

"María dijo que fuiste un poco brusca esta mañana durante el desayuno, Edward." Remarcó Gracia y vio a Ed arrugar el rostro.

"Preguntó sobre algo de lo cual no quería discutir."

"Eso dijo ella." Gracia sonrió ante la renuencia en la voz de Ed.

"Sé que ella se preocupa por mí y todo eso. Y fue bueno verla allí durante la marcha. Pero creo que quiero que ella me vea como alguien que no necesita que la protejan. Es como que ante sus ojos sigo siendo una criatura. Incluso en ese entonces me veía como de doce y no de quince." Ed hizo una pausa. "Pienso que será una gran madre, sólo que no quiero que sea la mía." Gracia se aguantó la sonrisa ante el comentario de Ed.

Elysia había dejado a Ed libre de la trenza y estaba recorriendo sus dedos por él. "Voy a dejarme crecer el cabello así de largo como el tuyo." Dijo.

"Algunos días pienso en cortármelo corto." Sonrió Ed. "Hay veces que es incómodo tenerlo tan largo."

"Edward. Si alguna vez te cortas el cabello corto, estarás prohibida de venir aquí hasta que te vuelva a crecer." Dijo Gracia severamente y Edward se la quedó mirando. "Es demasiado hermoso para dejártelo corto." Añadió con una sonrisa.

"Gracia, me queda a la cadera, me toma un siglo lavarlo y secarlo y se atasca en todo." Replicó Edward. "Incluso si me lo cortara medio metro, seguiría estando largo."

"Edward, créeme en lo que te digo. Cortarlo más de tres o cinco centímetros para fortalecer las puntas sería una tragedia. Lo digo en serio. Se ve absolutamente bello y no me gustaría que te arrepintieras de hacer algo como eso." Gracia miró a Elysia, quien estaba completamente ocupada trenzando secciones del cabello de Ed, y luego a Edward. "Y a Roy le encanta el cabello largo." Añadió en tono suave.

Los ojos de Edward se agrandaron y se quedó mirando a Gracia, casi horrorizada, al tiempo que se ruborizaba.

"¿Qué?" Exclamó.

Gracia sonrió. "Así que todavía te gusta."

Edward gruñó y escondió su rostro contra Elysia. Ésta se reclinó contra ella y entretejió cuatro hebras de su cabello. Edward levantó la mirada.

"Me invitó a almorzar la semana siguiente a la que viene." Se veía aterrorizada y Gracia frunció el ceño con preocupación.

"¿Qué hay de malo en eso, Edward?"

"Y si se da cuenta de que… de que… tú sabes." Dijo ella, sus ojos abiertísimos.

"¿Eso sería tan malo?" Preguntó Gracia.

"¡Diablos, claro que sí!" Contestó Edward enfáticamente, luego bajó la voz cuando sintió a Elysia reaccionar por su voz alta. Se inclinó ligeramente hacia adelante y tiró hacia abajo más de su cabello para que Elysia jugara con él. "Gracia, ¿te puedes imaginar lo miserable que él haría mi vida si supiera eso? ¿Edward Elric, que ni siquiera sabe qué sexo tiene, está atraída por Roy Mustang? Yo no quiero esta atracción. Se está adueñando de mi vida, Gracia. Y definitivamente no quiere que duerma cuando me está hablando toda la noche."

Gracia decidió no preguntar si Edward había considerado que quizás Roy estaba atraído por ella. Edward no había reconocido sus propios sentimientos, Gracia estaba muy segura de que en este momento Edward no reconocería los de otros. Edward definitivamente estaba confundida y resentida.

"¿Por qué te invitó a almorzar?" Preguntó y Ed le contó acerca de las cajas de almuerzo y la hizo reír en la parte de la reacción de Riza.

"Nunca debí de abrir la boca. Tenía miedo de que él se enterara."

"Algunas veces uno sólo tiene que aceptar estas cosas, Edward." Dijo Gracia con tono apaciguante.

"No esta vez, no lo acepto. No hay forma de que vaya a aceptar esto."

"¿No te gusta el Tío Roy, Hermana?" Preguntó Elysia, luego las miró desconcertada cuando Edward gruñó y su madre se tiró hacia atrás en su silla riéndose.

* * *

Schieska se presentó en el portal de Gracia a las cuatro en punto. Tenía una bolsa que colgaba sobre su hombro y un largo y plano portatrajes conteniendo su vestido. Ed se había preguntado por qué era necesario empezar desde tan temprano, y le habían lanzado tales miradas de escándalo que no había vuelto a preguntar. Ellas ni siquiera le habían contestado la pregunta.

Gracia les mandó lavarse el cabello, y cuando volvieron ésta tenía una merienda ligera esperando por ellas. Edward se encontró envuelta en una larga bata, su cabello en una toalla y comiendo tostadas con huevo. Parecía un poco irreal, pensó. Entre el Desfile de esta mañana y el pavor al Baile de más tarde, sentía que estos momentos estaban extrañamente fuera de lugar. Había pensado que todo lo que necesitaba era vestirse media hora antes de irse y todo estaría bien.

Escuchaba hablar a Schieska y a Gracia y de pronto se dio cuenta de que estaban hablando acerca de peinarle el cabello. Ella les parpadeó.

"Me voy a hacer la alta cola de caballo."

"No Ed, deberías de recogértelo hacia arriba." Dijo Schieska.

"Quizás se vería bien con una parte hacia arriba y una parte suelta." Remarcó Gracia.

"La cola de caballo se verá bien." Dijo Edward con firmeza. Podía verlo en sus ojos. Ella reconocía esa mirada. Era la que había tenido Winry cuando había tratado de hacer que Ed usara maquillaje.

"Edward, ésta es una ocasión formal. Tienes un vestido precioso, ¿no crees que tu cabello debería de estar igual de precioso?" Preguntó Schieska.

"¿Estás diciendo que no es bonito así como está, Schieska?" La ceja de Ed se elevó y ella se aguantó la sonrisa.

"No, no, no quise decir eso… quise decir que…" Ed rió cuando Schieska se puso nerviosa y Schieska le frunció el ceño antes de sonreír. "Pero en serio, Ed. Se vería realmente bonito si te lo recogieras."

"No te hará daño experimentar, Edward." Dijo Gracia. "Tenemos tiempo de sobra." Y Edward supo que ésa era la razón por la que habían empezado tan temprano. Nunca antes le había disgustado la palabra 'experimento'. Tuvo el súbito presentimiento de que iba a odiar completamente esa palabra antes de que hubiera transcurrido una hora.

* * *

El General de Brigada Roy Mustang permaneció parado detrás del Fuhrer durante la pequeña recepción que no era tan pequeña como había imaginado. Representantes de los comandos mayores de la milicia se encontraban allí. Junto con varios asesores y diversos vinculados. Las bases más grandes también habían enviado a su personal así como varias instalaciones de investigación.

Luego de la ronda inicial de presentaciones, se movió por un momento a un lado y se encontró abordado por un inmenso Coronel.

"General de Brigada, es realmente un placer volverlo a ver Señor." El mechón rubio del hombre de hecho tembló con la emoción de su dueño.

"Coronel Armstrong." Mustang sonrió con cautela. "En efecto es un placer."

"No esperaba verlo agraciar esta ocasión con su presencia, y me había resignado a esperar conseguir algunos escasos momentos de su tiempo esta noche. Esto es indudablemente más que fortuito."

"Debo admitir que no estaba al tanto de que usted estuviera viniendo este año." Dijo Mustang. Cuatro años atrás, el Mayor Armstrong había renunciado a su cargo. Después de Liore, le había resultado imposible continuar sirviendo y había empezado a ayudar a reconstruir Liore. Le había tomado dos años al personal de Mustang para convencerlo de regresar, y con ayuda de Roy, otro año más para convencerlo de aceptar el rango de Coronel y comandante de Ciudad Oriental.

"Tenía que venir a conocer a los prometedores jóvenes que estarán sirviendo bajo mis órdenes, General de Brigada. Avergonzaría el nombre de mi familia si no estuviera preocupado por el bienestar de todos aquellos que hubieran sido asignados a mi cuidado."

Mustang sonrió. Armstrong no había cambiado. Seguía siendo grande y resplandeciente aún cuando había aprendido a medirse durante los dos años de su retiro. Armstrong había probado ser un comandante muy capaz para Ciudad Oriental y no había olvidado a Liore. Su gente siempre estuvo apostada allá en el inicio de su servicio. Allí los esperaban para ayudar con la construcción en curso, y ya que en las cercanías se había construido un asentamiento ishbalano, también se les esperaba para que sirvieran allí. No mucha gente se había rehusado. El Coronel Armstrong era un hombre muy persuasivo.

La Mayor Ross apareció a su lado y Mustang le retornó el saludo militar.

"Espié a Edward Elric en el desfile, General de Brigada." Dijo Armstrong. "Fue muy alentador oír sobre su retorno, pero verla marchar fue una verdadera visión de esperanza y promesa cumplida." Armstrong se sorbió la nariz y sus ojos titilaron con lágrimas en ellos.

"Sí, todos estamos orgullos de la Teniente Coronel, Armstrong." Dijo Mustang mientras sonreía, sabiendo que sentirse orgulloso de ella era el menor de sus sentimientos.

"Haber superado tantas dificultades y haber sufrido tantas tragedias. Es un milagro que la joven Edward esté de vuelta con nosotros, Señor." Empezó Armstrong y Mustang pudo verlo respirar bruscamente entre cada palabra, preparándose a sí mismo para un largo discurso sentimental.

"Edward sería la última que quisiera hablar de tales cosas, Armstrong. Ella no considera que su sufrimiento la hace más merecedora que otros." Dijo Mustang con firmeza, esperando poder detenerlo antes de que realmente continúe hablando. "Usted sabe tan bien como yo que Edward nunca ha hecho nada para ella."

María Ross escuchaba mientras ellos hablaban. Sabía que Edward había estado apostada en Ciudad Oriental bajo el mando del entonces Coronel Mustang. Todavía corrían historias acerca de la evaluación en batalla que ambos libraron. Y muchas más historias sobre sus riñas verbales. Habían historias de los hermanos por todas partes. Lugares en donde acostumbraban comer, o mejor dicho historias de cuánto podía comer Edward Elric cuando estaba concentrado en ello. Había escuchado al personal del hospital bromear refiriéndose a la sala de emergencias como el 'Ala Elric' y hasta en la estación de trenes alguien había tallado 'Reservado para Elric' en una de las bancas de la plataforma. Ella había preguntado y le habían dicho que los niños siempre se habían sentado allí cuando habían estado esperando por otro tren.

Hasta donde había aprendido, aún había mucho que no sabía. Tantas cosas que se mantenían en secreto y al parecer los dos hombres que tenía enfrente sabían más que ella. En especial el General de Brigada. Éste parecía que apoyaba a Edward más de lo que había esperado, dadas las historias sobre ambos. Ella estaba bien al tanto de la muy fuerte ráfaga sentimental del Coronel Armstrong y sabía que estaría afectado por cualquier historia trágica. Pero ver al General de Brigada Mustang hablar con tanta confianza implicaba que sabía mucho sobre Edward y su pasado. María Ross estuvo más decidida de hablar con Riza Hawkeye.

* * *

Edward había tenido razón. Odiaba la palabra 'experimento' y empezaba a considerar seriamente cortarse el cabello. Corto. Bien corto. Ellas se lo recogieron, le hicieron trenzas largas y cortas. Lo torcieron y rizaron. Lo pusieron mitad recogido y mitad suelto. Probaron con moños y nudos. Finalmente se decidieron por un moño alto y rizaron dos largos mechones que cayeron por su nuca y que luego regresaron al liso moño, y luego sacaron un tercer mechón para que cayera por un costado.

"Estos ganchos lo van a mantener bien seguro, Edward." Dijo Gracia mientras le clavaba otro gancho dentro del acicalado cabello.

"Me los estás incrustando en el cráneo, Gracia. A eso lo llamo 'seguro'" Edward hizo una mueca de dolor. Tener su cabello peinado así se sentía como extrañamente restringido. Su habitual trenza y cola siempre se sentía natural. Esto no se sentía natural.

Schieska se había tirado el cabello hacia atrás y lo había rizado para que baje por sus hombros. Tenía una cinta verde oscuro que lo atravesaba. Edward observaba. Parecía nerviosa y paraba dándole golpecitos a su cabello para asegurarse de que mantuviera su forma. Ed frunció ligeramente el ceño. ¿Por qué Schieska estaba tan nerviosa? Edward no quería ir, pero no veía por qué eso podía poner nervioso a alguien. Aparecerse, bailar, mezclarse con la gente e irse. La descripción de Riza había sido simple y allí no había nada que pusiera nervioso a nadie. Excepto tal vez por el baile, pensó Ed. Lo único de esa lista que Ed esperaba con ansias era el último punto.

Todavía no había resuelto cómo iba a poder con el baile. Sabía que tenía que bailar con el Fuhrer pero eso era todo. Después de eso ella realmente no quería volver a bailar. Y qué pasa con Mustang, su vocecita le susurró. Ella no quería bailar y punto final, se respondió con firmeza. A ti te gusta bailar con él. Eso no importa, no voy a bailar con él. ¿Y si te invita a bailar? Entonces lo rechazo con cortesía. ¿Y si no te invita a bailar? Entonces no tendré que decir que no. Pero su estómago se sintió extrañamente inquieto ante la idea de que no la invitara a bailar.

Edward todavía se encontraba pensando en no bailar con Mustang mientras subía las escaleras para ponerse su vestido. Edward miró el vestido sobre la cama y suspiró. Sólo es una noche, se dijo a sí misma. Puedes hacerlo y no importa si él no te invita a bailar. Se quitó la bata y tembló ligeramente. Lencería con encaje, y sonrió levemente. La Abuela estaría contenta por ello, pensó mientras levantaba el vestido.

Fue difícil lograr que su cabello no se atascara mientras se lo ponía sobre la cabeza y se descubrió poniéndoselo deliberadamente lento para evitar arruinar el esfuerzo de Gracia. Se retorció el vestido, acomodándoselo y se subió el cierre. Respiró profundo, y recogiendo los largos guantes, caminó hasta quedar parada frente al espejo de cuerpo entero, sintiendo como si hubiese cruzado un puente y no pudiera regresar más.

* * *

Eran pasadas las cinco cuando Roy Mustang pudo dejar el Cuartel General e ir a casa para empezar sus preparaciones para la noche. Estaba cansado e irritado. Iba a hacer que Falman se lamente por haberlo engañado con eso de la 'pequeña' recepción.

Lo primero que hizo al llegar a casa fue servirse un trago, sentarse y tomar un gran sorbo. ¿Realmente quería volverse otra vez activo en la milicia? Tendría que sufrir más ocasiones como ésta. Pero sería un pequeño precio que pagar, pensó, si pudiera regresar a casa luego de algo como eso y encontrar aquí a Edward para hablar.

Roy se atoró con su trago. Edward. ¿Aquí y esperando por él? Roy observó su vaso, había tomado dos sorbos, ¿cómo había empezado a delirar con tan poco? Su objetivo era una cena, una cita, y más por venir. No había pensado más allá de eso. No se permitía pensar ir más allá de eso. Además, Edward no era del tipo de las que se sentaban y esperaban pacientemente. No, ella querría estar allá mismo, con él. ¿Verdad? Oh Dios, en serio que esperaba eso. Eso haría que valiera la pena asistir a esos eventos.

Llevó consigo ese pensamiento hacia el baño mientras se bañaba y vestía. Había pasado un año desde la última vez que había vestido su traje formal. Se enderezó los puños mientras se paraba frente a su tocador y se colocaba sus gemelos plateados. La flamante camisa blanca contrastaba con el oscuro fajín y su chaqueta negra cuando se la puso. Tiró ligeramente de las solapas y rodó sus hombros para que cayera correctamente. Se sacudió polvillo imaginario de las mangas y recorrió su mano por su cabello.

Roy no recordaba haber estado antes nervioso previo al Baile. Impaciente y resentido sí, pero no nervioso. Él iba cada año, y cada año se iba tan pronto se le presentaba la oportunidad. Nunca bailaba, se mezclaba lo mínimo con la gente y no tomaba ningún trago hasta que llegara a casa. Sólo porque Edward iba a estar allí este año no había razón para sentirse nervioso. Sólo porque la iba a invitar a bailar y a salir en una cita no había razón para estar asustado.

Su ceja se alzó y se miró en el espejo. "¿A quién engaño?" Le preguntó a su reflejo. A mí no, su rostro pareció responder.

Cuatro años habían tenido un grave efecto sobre su confianza. La fuerza de su atracción hacia Edward lo confundía. Ésta estaba empujando su autoconfianza y lo estaba empujando a él, sacándolo al espacio abierto. Las mañas que no había usado en cuatro años ahora no parecían ayudarlo. No era que no recordara qué hacer, era que no podía usarlas en ella. Él trataba de tomar las cosas despacio, de contenerse. Había más que sólo una percepción sobre ella. También había una para sí mismo. Todos estos nuevos pensamientos e ideales que ella parecía haber suscitado en él.

Tomó sus guantes de fiesta y se los quedó mirando. Hace cuatro años, él había puesto a un lado sus guantes de ignición para usar los guantes enteramente blancos para esta ocasión. Había dejado de usar los símbolos de su alquimia en el mismo instante en que empezó a negar el reconocimiento público sobre su pasado. Dando la media vuelta y manteniéndolo encerrado dentro de él. Con el parche ocultando sus cicatrices, los guantes totalmente blancos habían ocultado sus faltas emocionales y de destrezas de ese momento. Incluso después de haber recuperado su habilidad y de que casi siempre usara sus guantes con los círculos en la oficina, había mantenido los guantes blancos para eventos formales.

Con una mirada en blanco en su cara, abrió otro cajón y miró el inmaculado par de guantes allí dentro. Los rojos círculos de transmutación eran como sangre sobre la tela blanca. Dejó caer los guantes de fiesta y sacó los otros. Sintió la suave aspereza del material en desuso y evitó mirar el espejo mientras se los ponía en sus manos. Manteniendo su rostro calmado, tomó su reloj, y por primera vez en muchísimo tiempo, ajustó la cadena a su cinturón detrás del fajín y dejó que ésta cayera en su cadera.

Miró a su reflejo y éste le sonrió.

* * *

Edward observaba a la extraña del espejo.

El vestido era largo y esplendoroso, caía sobre sus pies en suaves dobleces. Azul oscuro, tan oscuro que casi era negro y suave. Tenía el hombro izquierdo desnudo y la piel dorada brillaba sobre el material que curvaba debajo de su brazo para ser ligeramente recogido, tirando los pliegues hacia la izquierda, definiendo la parte alta del vestido. El hombro derecho estaba cubierto y la manga era de tres cuartos. Lentamente se puso los guantes. Oscuros para hacer juego con el vestido.

Tragó saliva. Ella no era la de allí. Se sintió tentada a soltarse el cabello sólo para encontrar algo familiar. Giró levemente su cabeza y la extensión dorada rozó su hombro derecho antes de caer hacia atrás. Recorrió su mano izquierda sobre su brazo derecho. El automail estaba oculto, nadie sabría que estaba allí. Recorrió sus dedos a lo largo del declive del escote y se contuvo las ganas de tirar de él. Se sentía muy extraño el tener su hombro así de desnudo. Eso hacía que su cuello pareciera más largo de lo normal. Plantó sus manos en sus costados y las recorrió hacia las caderas. Allí habían formas, curvas y líneas que ya no eran masculinas, ya no eran las de un varón.

Se mordió el labio. Una cosa era saber que eras mujer en el exterior, otra cosa era verlo en vivo y en directo. Vistiendo un uniforme, corriendo por todas partes en jeans, e incluso la falda no le había mostrado su forma física con tanta claridad como lo hacía esto. A pesar de la ducha y la afeitada y todas las otras actividades femeninas, ella no había tomado conciencia de lo completo del cambio.

No había nada masculino en ella. Todo estaba en el interior. El exterior era completamente femenino. Ed parpadeó rápidamente. Con razón que a todos les había resultado fácil cambiar de 'él' a 'ella'. No era de extrañarse que les hubiera resultado difícil comprender que ella todavía pensaba en sí misma como varón. Edward miró intensamente a su reflejo. ¿Seguía siendo hombre en su interior? ¿O era sólo terquedad de su parte? No, negó con su cabeza. Ella era Edward y Edward seguía siendo hombre. Edward no entendía el ser mujer. Edward no entendía cómo pensaban las mujeres y si _él_ no lo entendía, entonces _él_ debía seguir siendo hombre. Porque sólo otras mujeres podían entender a las mujeres. ¿Verdad?

Okay, quizás ésa no era la mejor de las lógicas, pensó Ed. Pero era lo mejor que podía pensar en ese momento. Era apenas lógico decir que no eras mujer sólo porque sabías que todavía eras hombre. Porque ése era un sentimiento que tenías, uno que tú no podías negar.

Así como lo era el estar atraída por Roy Mustang.

Elysia entró justo en el momento en que Edward gruñía.

"¡Wow, te ves bonita Hermana!" Exclamó. Sus ojos estaban brillantes y caminó y dio un círculo alrededor de Ed con una sonrisa. "¡Quiero tener mi cabello así!"

Ed le sonrió a la pequeña niña. "Tu mamá me peinó, tendrás que pedírselo a ella." Ver la aprobación, incluso en los ojos de una niña de ocho años, era tranquilizador, pensó, y miró alrededor buscando sus zapatos. Con los zapatos puestos, el dobladillo del vestido rozaba el piso, y de pronto pareció más delgada y más alta. Respiró hondo y dejó que Elysia la guiara hacia abajo en donde estaban las demás.

"¿Y si él no se fija en mí?" estaba diciendo Schieska cuando entraron y Ed se preguntó de qué estaba hablando. Gracia y Schieska se voltearon y se la quedaron observando.

Delgada y elegante. El azul oscuro un contraste perfecto para su piel y cabellos dorados. La larga línea de su cuello el de sus grandes ojos dorados. Con su cabello tirado hacia atrás, los cambios en su estructura facial eran más notorios. La línea de la mandíbula y la frente ya no era tan cuadrada y su mentón era más pequeño. Sus pómulos parecían más elevados y sus labios más carnosos. Una ceja dorada se alzó mientras ellas seguían mirándola y Edward podía sentir que sus mejillas se ponían rojas.

"¿No está bonita mi hermana?" Preguntó Elysia al tiempo que cruzaba la habitación hacia su madre.

"Sí. Muy bonita." Gracia estuvo de acuerdo con una sonrisa.

"¿Qué tal un poco de maquillaje?" Preguntó Schieska y Edward frunció el ceño.

"No."

* * *

El General de Brigada Roy Mustang estaba furioso. Estaba molesto, irritado y completamente enfadado.

La sargento parada frente a él estaba pálida y temblando.

"¿Por qué no me los dieron más temprano?" Demandó él.

"El Desfile, Señor." Logró decir ella.

"¿Y qué pasó el día de ayer?"

"El ensayo del Desfile, Señor."

"El cual no tomó todo el día, sargento." Señaló él con frialdad.

"No todos estuvieron firmados a tiempo, Señor."

Roy Mustang cerró su ojo y aspiró profundo. Abrió su ojo y miró fijamente a la aterrorizada mujer. No era culpa de ella, no era culpa de nadie, pero él igual iba a descargarse con la que llevaba el mensaje.

"Muy bien Cabo, entréguemelos."

Ella extendió los expedientes y se los colocó en su mano, sus ojos abiertísimos ante su súbita degradación de rango.

"Puede esperarme aquí mientras hago esto." Él la miró duramente y ella tragó saliva.

"Sí Señor." Ella literalmente chilló y lo observó dar zancadas entrando a la oficina más cercana, cerrándola de un portazo. Incluso a través de la puerta pudo escucharlo maldecir.

* * *

Edward caminaba de aquí a allá en el recibidor. Su vestido de gala giraba a su alrededor y su cabello destellaba. Había ganado la pelea sobre no usar maquillaje pero había perdido el debate de los accesorios. Gracia le había prestado un brazalete dorado que había puesto en su brazo derecho y habían colocado dos flores oscuras de seda en su moño. Se había rehusado rotundamente a algo más. Levantó la mirada cuando Gracia entró.

"¿Se encuentra bien?"

"Sólo un dolor de cabeza. Por toda la emoción, creo." Sonrió ella pero sus ojos estaban cansados.

"Voy a regresar después del Baile, Gracia, para ayudar."

"No puedes hacer eso Ed. Es sólo un dolor de cabeza." Protestó Gracia.

"Quiero hacerlo, Gracia. Además, luces como si también necesitaras algo de ayuda." Dijo Ed con franqueza. "Y estando aquí, puedo cuidarla mañana en la mañana y tú puedes dormir todo lo que necesites."

Gracia vio la mirada de determinación en los ojos de Ed y supo que no podía ganar esta vez, y en realidad sí se sentía cansada, así que sonrió arrepentida y asintió.

"De acuerdo Edward, acepto. Con la condición de que me cuentes todo lo que ocurra en el Baile."

Ed rió. "Como si algo fuese a pasar allá."

"Uno nunca sabe, Edward. El Baile genera más rumores e historias que ningún otro evento." Dijo Riza desde la puerta y sonrió mientras entraba.

Vestida de carmesí oscuro, su cabello peinado a un costado y cayendo por su hombro. Riza no se parecía en nada a la eficiente capitán que Edward conocía. Hasta Jean se había vuelto un extraño para ella y tuvo que parpadear varias veces para comprobar que eran ellos. No se dio cuenta de que ellos sintieron algo similar cuando la vieron.

Schieska apareció luciendo un vestido verde profundo que hacía juego con su cinta en el cabello. "Elysia dice que tengo su aprobación." Sonrió mientras giraba ligeramente. Los otros sonrieron y Edward lucía un poco desconcertada. Todo estaba transcurriendo muy rápido.

"Bueno, permítanme tener el placer de escoltar a las tres damas más lindas al Baile." Dijo Jean Havoc mientras les hacía una venia. Ellas rieron y él les sonrió. Sus ojos se quedaron mirando a Edward. Realmente lucía linda. No podía esperar a ver la reacción del Jefe, y a juzgar por el brillo en los ojos de Riza, ella tampoco.

Su sonrisa era muy amplia mientras las conducía hacia el auto.

* * *

Roy Mustang continuaba maldiciendo mientras abría el primer expediente. Traslados para los nuevos Alquimistas Estatales. Lea y coloque sus iniciales.

¿Por qué no se los pudieron dar antes? Lo pudo haber hecho anoche. Lo pudo haber hecho después del Desfile de hoy temprano. Demonios, lo pudo haber hecho mientras estaba parado en ese maldito pódium. Pudo haberse escabullido de esa recepción para hacerlo. Pudieron haber buscado un mejor momento para hacer esto en vez de esperarlo a que apareciera esta noche. Él debería de estar en el Baile esperando a que llegue Edward.

Puso sus iniciales en la línea errada y tuvo que poner sus iniciales en el cambio con una palabrota. Tenía reservaciones para partir mañana muy temprano y debía ver a Edward esta noche. Diablos, se equivocó al escribir su propio nombre. Cálmate Roy, se dijo a sí mismo. Tienes tiempo. Sólo lee, firma y respira. Vamos tú puedes. Lee esa línea, sí, ahora firma justo ahí. Bien, ahora leamos el siguiente párrafo. Coloca allí tus iniciales. Bien, ves que puedes hacerlo.

Habló consigo mismo durante el transcurso de dos expedientes hasta que se dio cuenta de que había estado usando un lápiz y no un bolígrafo.

* * *

Edward recorrió la mirada por el salón de baile. Se encontraba parada junto con los demás cerca de la larga escalera y se sintió un poco enceguecida por la blancura del mármol que la rodeaba. Pilares y paredes brillaban, y a pesar de que habían tendido banderas y estandartes, aún había expuesto lo suficiente como para distraer los ojos.

"¿Teniente Coronel?" Preguntó una voz a su costado y ella se volteó para ver a Falman parado allí.

Ella sonrió y él parpadeó. "Umm, si pudiera venir por aquí, el Fuhrer la espera."

Ella le frunció el ceño. "Pensé que el Baile empezaría más tarde."

"Estamos adelantando el programa." Dijo él y ella rió. Se despidió de los demás con la mano e hizo una mueca ante la amplia sonrisa de Riza. Schieska le dio una fuerte mirada dura y Ed se desconcertó y decidió preguntarle al respecto más tarde.

"Edward ahora luce más calmada." Dijo Riza con suavidad y ellos la observaron bajar la escalera. Las cabezas se voltearon para seguir a la rubia, pero ella no las veía. Estaba demasiado ocupada tratando de encontrar a un pelinegro General de Brigada.

"Creo que la procesión va por dentro." Murmuró Jean en respuesta.

Ambos miraron alrededor y luego se miraron el uno al otro. ¿En dónde estaba Roy?

* * *

El Fuhrer Sterben le sonrió a la elegante mujer rubia que era escoltada hacia donde se encontraba. Ella le devolvió la sonrisa y él le hizo una reverencia con la cabeza. Ella se preguntó si debía hacerle un saludo militar, pero luego optó por hacer una venia en respuesta.

"Luce muy hermosa, Teniente Coronel." Dijo él. "Me alegra que aceptara mi ofrecimiento de hace un tiempo atrás."

"Usted también luce bastante bien, Señor." Le respondió ella con una sonrisa. "Y usted hizo casi imposible que me rehusara."

"La opción estaba allí." Él volvió a sonreír, pero sabía que ella había hablado con la verdad. Realmente no le había dado ninguna posibilidad una vez que había decidido compartir la historia de Mustang con ella. Y ella había hecho lo que él había esperado. Había sacado a Mustang al exterior. Afuera en donde pudiera volver a ser de utilidad. Afuera en donde el Fuhrer pudiera utilizarlo. El Fuhrer tenía planes para su General de Brigada, y esta rubia se había convertido en pieza fundamental para esos planes.

Observó cómo ella miraba alrededor del salón, y la pequeña torcedura de sus labios cuando no encontró lo que estaba buscando. Los ojos de él destellaron y también miró alrededor. Por la forma cómo Mustang había reaccionado ante la noticia de que Edward iba a abrir el Baile esta noche y también por su sugerencia de llevarla con él a su gira de inspección, esperaba verlo ya aquí. Pero no pudo ver rastro de él. No se necesitaba ser un genio para darse cuenta de que Roy Mustang estaba atraído, pero era más difícil entender por qué no se encontraba aquí. Y dada la forma cómo Edward volvía a mirar alrededor, parecía que ella también esperaba verlo aquí.

La música de fondo se apagó lentamente y las luces cambiaron mientras el maestro de ceremonias tomaba su lugar en la plataforma elevada en donde estaba situada la pequeña orquesta.

Edward no oyó lo que dijo, estaba muy ocupada tratando de ver en dónde estaba Mustang. Se sentía incorrecto que él no estuviese aquí. ¿Y si hacía algo incorrecto? ¿Y si olvidaba qué pasos hacer? ¿Por qué no estaba aquí? Vio a Riza en un costado y esa parecía Schieska y ésa era Ross de negro también por allá. ¿Pero en dónde estaba Mustang?

El Fuhrer extendió su mano y ella automáticamente colocó su mano en la suya. Él parpadeó ante la sensación del automail antes de sonreír y llevarla hacia el medio de la pista de baile. Corteses aplausos y susurros se apagaron cuando la música empezó y la mano de él estaba en su cintura y ella dio un paso hacia atrás correctamente. Ella trataba de ver sobre su hombro, pero él era mucho más alto y era muy difícil ver algo más que su chaqueta llena de galones.

Era muy diferente que bailar con Mustang, pensó mientras trataba nuevamente de ver en dónde estaba. La mano en su cintura no se sentía como si marcara su piel y no había sensación de calor entre los dos. Era agradable, pero de una manera desabrida.

El Fuhrer volvió a sonreír y sus ojos le dieron una barrida al público. Tampoco podía ver a Mustang y no pensaba que la rubia a la que sujetaba se había dado cuenta de que su mano derecha estaba empezando a apretar la suya bastante fuerte debido a que no podía encontrarlo.

"Él no está aquí." Dijo él con suavidad y la mano de ella casi le trituró los dedos.

"Lo sé…" Ella se detuvo y él la escuchó maldecir.

Él rió en voz baja. "No deberías decir eso cuando estamos bailando, Edward."

Ella sonrió socarronamente. "Eran las únicas palabras que van con la ocasión, Señor."

"Tendré que hacer que las añadan a la lista de Protocolos para comportamiento militar." Dijo en voz baja y ella sonrió. "Y quizás también podrías soltar el ajuste a mi mano." Dijo en tono lastimero.

* * *

Si Roy Mustang había estado furioso antes, ahora se encontraba absolutamente lívido, incandescente con la furia que fluía a través de él y que visiblemente lo hacía temblar. El mismo aire a su alrededor se estaba volviendo combustible.

Hacía rato que el lápiz se había vuelto cenizas, y el escritorio en el que se encontraba estaba en grave peligro de seguirle los pasos. Miró fijamente el último expediente y su contenido. Miró el reloj. Tenía diez minutos antes de que sea hora del inicio del Baile. Volvió a mirar el expediente. Él iba a llevárselo consigo.

El expediente de Edward Elric. Y sus órdenes de traslado.

* * *

Riza y Jean observaban a Edward bailar con el Fuhrer igual que todos los demás. El vestido de gala giraba como un remolino y fluía alrededor de ella y su cabello titilaba. Los ojos y la piel dorada brillaban y ella lucía bastante serena. Pero Riza podía ver esos ojos continuamente buscando algo o a alguien, y los ojos de ella hacían lo mismo. ¿En dónde estaba Roy? Era completamente insólito que se perdiera el Baile; sin importar cuánto lo detestara, él nunca antes había dejado de aparecerse. Nunca había llegado tarde.

Y ella no había dudado ni por un momento que él se perdería estar aquí este año. No con Edward aquí. No después de lo que había visto ayer. ¿En qué estaba pensando ese hombre? Era tan poco característico de él. Intercambió una mirada de preocupación con Jean. Éste no era el comportamiento normal de Roy Mustang.

Riza vio que Edward sonreía ente algo que el Fuhrer dijo a pesar de que sus ojos volvían a recorrer la vista entre el público.

* * *

Edward y el Fuhrer terminaron de bailar y ambos se hicieron una reverencia. Nadie había pensado en enseñarle a Edward la reverencia al final de la pieza. El Fuhrer le ofreció su brazo y la condujo fuera de la pista de baile mientras la orquesta empezaba otro vals y la pista empezaba a llenarse de gente.

"Bailaste bien." Remarcó el Fuhrer mientras la gente se abría para que ellos pasaran y la llevó hacia una pequeña mesa.

"Mustang me enseñó." Respondió ella automáticamente al tiempo que volvía a mirar alrededor. No vio la sonrisa que apareció en el rostro del Fuhrer.

"Me sorprende que aún no esté aquí."

"A mí también." Musitó ella.

Un cabo se acercó con una nota doblada e hizo un saludo militar antes de pasársela al Fuhrer. Edward la ignoró mientras volvía a mirar alrededor. ¿En dónde estaba? Se suponía que debía estar aquí para que así pudiera decirle que no cuando la invitara a bailar. Él debía estar aquí.

"Es para ti, Edward." Dijo el Fuhrer y Edward se lo quedó mirando. Tomó el pedazo de papel y lo leyó con rapidez. Su rostro palideció.

"Tengo que irme."

"Puedes usar mi auto."

* * *

El General de Brigada Roy Mustang entró dando grandes pasos al salón de baile y miró alrededor. La gente estaba bailando y frunció el ceño. Faltaban cinco minutos para que empiece el Baile. ¿Por qué estaban bailando? ¿Y dónde estaba Edward? Miró alrededor pero no pudo ver la cabeza dorada en ningún sitio. Caminó a empujones entre la multitud e ignoró las miradas que recibió.

"¡Roy!" Se volteó y vio a Riza y a Jean y caminó hacia ellos.

"¿En dónde está Edward? ¿Por qué están todos bailando?" Demandó.

"El Baile empezó hace quince minutos, Roy. Llegaste tarde." Él le parpadeó a Riza y ella dio un paso atrás. Roy Mustang estaba furioso. Tenía un expediente en su mano y él estaba absolutamente furioso.

"¿Tarde? Se supone que el Baile no iba a comenzar sino en cinco minutos."

"Empezó temprano." Ella le frunció el ceño. "¿Te encuentras bien? ¿Qué pasó, Roy?"

"¿En dónde está Edward? ¿Y el Fuhrer?" Su ojo recorrió el salón.

"Te acabas de perder su baile. Creo que se fueron por allá." Riza apuntó y Roy se fue.

Ella se lo quedó mirando. Nunca lo había visto tan molesto.

"¿Qué fue todo eso?" Dijo Jean cuando apareció a su costado.

"No tengo idea. Pero no puede ser algo bueno." Ella parpadeó. "Si hasta tenía puestos sus guantes de ignición."

Ambos se miraron.

"Tal vez debamos llamar a los demás."

* * *

No había podido verla bailar. Roy lanzó una aguda maldición. Ahora estaba realmente molesto. Su noche se estaba tornando una gran pesadilla. Tenía que recuperar algo de control de sí mismo. Iba a hablar con el Fuhrer acerca del contenido del expediente y luego iba a buscar a Edward e invitarla a bailar. Necesitaba calmarse. Todo esto se podía salvar si se mantenía calmado.

Caminó en grandes zancadas por entre los pequeños grupos de personas e ignoró a aquellos que lo llamaban. Iba a disculparse más tarde, en este momento tenía cosas más importantes que hacer.

Encontró al Fuhrer regresando al salón a través de una de las muchas puertas.

"Ah, Señor, si pudiera tener sólo un momento." Dijo con firmeza y el Fuhrer se lo quedó mirando.

"Cómo no, Mustang. ¿En privado?" Preguntó mientras veía el semblante de determinación en el rostro del General de Brigada y no se sorprendió cuando éste asintió. Su ceja se elevó cuando se dio cuenta de que Mustang llevaba consigo un expediente pero no dijo nada y entraron en un pequeño salón.

"¿Ha visto esto, Señor?" Preguntó Mustang mientras levantaba el expediente.

"No. ¿Qué es?"

"El traslado de Edward Elric." Mustang casi escupió las palabras y el Fuhrer extendió su mano. Mustang le entregó el expediente y empezó a pasearse alrededor de la habitación.

"No voy a firmarlo. ¡Ella no va a ser trasladada a ninguna parte!" Dijo con firmeza. El Fuhrer ignoró por un momento el expediente en su mano y sólo observó a Mustang. El hombre estaba extremadamente molesto.

"¡Ella se queda bajo mi mando! ¡No sé quién ha pensado que puede mandarla al Norte, pero yo no lo voy a permitir!" Mustang tomó aliento. "¡Ella es _mi_ Teniente Coronel, no un simple reemplazo para alguien más!"

El Fuhrer bajó la mirada hacia el expediente y ojeó las páginas. Teniente Coronel Edward Elric, transferida al Cuartel General del Norte por seis meses, para servir bajo las órdenes del General Mayor Byrne en respuesta al requerimiento de un reemplazo en razón de que el actual Teniente Coronel destinado en ese lugar estaba siendo transferido.

"¿Asumo que Edward no ha sido informada de esto?" Preguntó el Fuhrer.

"Por supuesto que no. ¡Ellos le habrían notificado mientras yo estaba fuera y ella se habría ido antes de que yo regresara!" Miró ferozmente al Fuhrer. "¡Esto no lo voy a permitir. Tenía la impresión de que las condiciones de su re-enlistamiento involucraban que ella iba a permanecer aquí! ¡En mi oficina!"

"Mustang… Roy… cálmate." Dijo el Fuhrer Sterben al tiempo que volvía a mirar el expediente. Escuchó a Mustang respirando hondo varias veces y esperó un rato antes de levantar la mirada. El hombre lucía un poco más calmado, pero aún bastante decidido.

"Si tú no lo firmas y yo no lo firmo, esta orden no se llevará a cabo." Expuso el Fuhrer y vio a Mustang asentir. "Sin embargo, es un requerimiento legítimo, por lo tanto tendrás que designar a alguien para que llene esa posición. De otro modo no existiría una razón válida para que nos rehusásemos a firmar."

"Parto mañana. ¿Cómo puedo designar a alguien antes de mi partida? No sé quién está disponible." Mustang frunció el ceño y luchó por controlar su genio. Maldito hombre por ser tan lógico. Si fuera por él, el idiota que había formulado esta orden estaría yendo como reemplazo.

"Haré que esta noche mi oficina organice los expedientes de todo personal apropiado, y puedes llevártelos contigo. Tienes una semana Roy. Después de ese tiempo, la orden tendrá que ser firmada."

Mustang levantó su ceja y se encontró con los comprensivos ojos. Ambos se miraron por un largo rato. Mustang respiró profundo lentamente y la tensión en su rostro se disipó ligeramente. Levantó su brazo e hizo un saludo militar aceptando los términos. Tomó su decisión. Iba a tomar un rol más activo en esta milicia.

"Sí Señor."

El Fuhrer sonrió y asintió. Entre ambos, Edward y Mustang harían un equipo poderoso, porque sabía que Mustang definitivamente iba a encontrar a alguien más a quién enviar al Norte.

"Y mi agradecimiento a usted, Mustang." Dijo el Fuhrer en tono ligero y vio que la oscura ceja se levantó de manera inquisitiva. "Por enseñarle a bailar a Edward. Estuvo de lo más primorosa."

"Gracias Señor. Fue un gran gozo enseñarle." Respondió de manera automática mientras dejaban el pequeño salón e hicieron una pausa en la puerta del Salón de Baile. Se tragó el resentimiento de no haberla visto bailar. Miró alrededor y no pudo ver la cabeza dorada.

"¿En dónde está ella?" Musitó.

"En el hospital." Respondió el Fuhrer. Y vio que Mustang se ponía más blanco que su camisa.

"¿Qué pasó?" Preguntó.

"La pequeña Elysia Hughes está muy enferma."

* * *

Edward Elric odiaba los hospitales. Pero pudo ver que a Gracia la aterrorizaban. Ed había salido y entrado de muchísimos hospitales pero Gracia había tenido poco que ver con ellos. Y ver a la pequeña niña que yacía allí mientras el personal le colocaba vías, cerraban las persianas y permanecían muy callados era la peor pesadilla que una madre podía tener.

Cuando Ed había llegado, había ido directo hasta allí, ignorando a todo el personal y encontrando a Gracia angustiada y temblorosa. La había envuelto en sus brazos mientras el doctor y las enfermeras se habían hecho cargo de Elysia. Había ignorado todas las quebrantadas disculpas de Gracia por interrumpir el Baile y le había dicho que todo estaba bien y que esto era más importante y que Elysia necesitaba que estuviera calmada y fuerte y que _él_ estaba aquí, que _él_ no se iba a ir. Ed la abrazó y la sintió temblar mientras luchaba por mantener su autocontrol. Gracia era fuerte, no se iba a desmoronar aquí, pero necesitaba el apoyo y Ed lo había prometido y nunca las iba a defraudar.

Observó a los doctores por encima del hombro de Gracia y negó con su cabeza cuando éstos les señalaron que se retiraran. De ninguna manera iba a dejar a Elysia sola. Se encontró con los ojos del doctor con una mirada penetrante y resuelta y no parpadeó cuando éste le frunció el ceño. Él iba a estar en serios aprietos si pensaba que Edward Elric iba a obedecer a un doctor. Ella ni siquiera lo hizo cuando estuvo enferma.

Le estaban colocando otra bolsa de suero y una vía en el brazo. Ed apartaba a Gracia para que no viera lo que estaban haciendo y observaba cómo la volteaban sobre uno de sus costados. Pudo ver una erupción en la blanca piel y se mantuvo quieta mientras veía las agujas que estaban usando. Realmente odiaba esas cosas pero no quería que Gracia vea. El fluido estaba llenando las jeringas y éstas fueron retiradas tan pronto estimaron suficiente.

Elysia estaba lloriqueando suavemente y Ed apretó a Gracia con más fuerza cuando ésta oyó y empezó a voltearse.

"Todavía no, Gracia." Murmuró. "Todavía no."

"Ed…"

"Está bien, Gracia. No tardará mucho." Y Ed miró al doctor con una ceja arqueada. Éste asintió. "Pronto, Gracia, pronto."

El doctor observaba a las dos mujeres mientras reacomodaba a la pequeña niña en la cama. La de cabello dorado evidentemente había venido del Baile de la milicia. El vestido y la manera en que se había rehusado a ser intimada por él era prueba de ello. Jamás había visto antes ojos así de dorados y ella había observado el procedimiento sin inmutarse. Se preguntaba qué heridas había visto para permitirse estar tan calmada. Pero estaba contento de que esté aquí. La madre de la niña la necesitaba. Si esto era lo que sospechaba, entonces estaba muy contento de que alguien estuviera con ella.

Se acercó a ellas y Ed relajó un poco su abrazo y Gracia se volteó. Su rostro estaba pálido y con marcas de lágrimas pero se encontró con los ojos del doctor con una expresión resuelta. Ed permaneció a su costado y mantuvo su brazo alrededor de ella.

"Está bastante mal y estamos haciendo todo lo que podemos."

"¿Qué… qué tiene, doctor?" Preguntó Gracia.

"No estamos seguros," empezó y vio levantarse una ceja dorada. "Estamos haciendo algunas pruebas y éstas nos dirán a qué nos estamos enfrentando. Por el momento lo único que nos queda es esperar. Le estamos administrando antibióticos que ayuden y podremos regularlos una vez que sepamos con exactitud qué es lo que está causando esto."

"¿Qué tan enferma está?" Preguntó Gracia vacilante, sus ojos fijos en su pequeña princesa. Sus ojos recorrieron las vías del suero y vio el sudor brillante en el pálido y pequeño rostro.

"Está muy enferma, Señora Hughes." Dijo él en tono solemne.

"Gracia, ¿por qué no te sientas aquí con ella?" Dijo Edward con delicadeza y el doctor captó su dura mirada y asintió.

"Sí, Señora Hughes." Dijo el doctor y trajo una silla y observó a la rubia ayudando a su amiga a sentarse. Observó cómo Gracia tomaba la mano de su hija y vio que los labios se apretaban y ella se volteaba a mirarlo.

Edward se apartó y cogió el brazo del doctor con su mano derecha, jalándolo hacia un costado. Los ojos de él se agrandaron cuando sintió el agarre de automail. Eso contestaba alguna de sus preguntas.

"¿Qué tan malo es, doc?" Preguntó la rubia en tono directo y en voz baja. Miró los intensos ojos y supo que ella no iba a aceptar nada más que la verdad. Suspiró.

"Si hubiese llegado una hora más tarde, le estaría diciendo a ella que su hija estaba muerta." Lo dijo igual de directo y con la misma voz baja. Los ojos dorados se cerraron brevemente y cuando se abrieron pudo ver el dolor.

"¿Qué es?" Preguntó ella, no dejando que nada se note en su voz.

"Creo que es meningitis bacterial, pero necesito los exámenes para confirmar eso y que nos digan qué bacteria es." La miró y Edward sólo le parpadeó. Respiró hondo. "La explicación más básica es que es una hinchazón de las membranas alrededor del cerebro causado por una bacteria o una infección." Vio el entendimiento asomar en los ojos dorados y oyó la súbita inhalación de aire. "No podemos hacer nada hasta que no sepamos. Se ha detectado en su etapa temprana y ella tiene grandes posibilidades de salvarse. Ahora sólo tenemos que tener esperanzas."

Ambos miraron hacia Gracia sentada allí. "¿Existe algún otro familiar?"

"No, su padre murió. Pero hay otras personas que necesitan saberlo. No dejaremos solas a ninguna de ellas." Dijo Ed y él vio la resolución en su rostro. "Gracias doctor." Dijo ella, y él tuvo la sensación de que ella no decía eso muy a menudo.

Permaneció por un rato observando el continuo subir y bajar del pecho de Elysia. Las enfermeras entraban cada intervalo de minutos y Edward se escabulló cuando sintió que sus ojos le ardían. Tenía que hacer las llamadas y luego tenía que regresar allí. Lo había prometido.

Oyó cerrarse la puerta detrás de ella, su mano enguantada presionada contra sus ojos, y caminó directo hacia una chaqueta negra.

* * *

Roy Mustang caminó dando grandes trancos por los corredores del hospital. Había tenido que amenazar a cuatro enfermeras y varios doctores para que le dijeran en dónde se encontraba Elysia. Le había quitado el auto a uno de los conductores en las afueras del Cuartel General y había amenazado al conductor con suma violencia para que lo dejase conducir hasta el hospital.

Estaba temblando al tiempo que su estómago se revolvía de la manera más desagradable. Nada le podía pasar a Elysia. Nada le iba a pasar. Nunca sería capaz de verla a Gracia a la cara si algo le pasaba. Dios, Maes regresaría y lo perseguiría de por vida. Había prometido estar al lado de ellas. En estos momentos no las podía defraudar.

Y Edward. Sabía que ella adoraba a Elysia. Las había visto juntas en la fiesta y sabía que también se sentía responsable por ellas. No había olvidado sus palabras aquella noche en la biblioteca.

Dio la vuelta en otra esquina. Demonios, este lugar era un laberinto. Se abrió una puerta y apareció una delgada mujer con un largo vestido oscuro. Ésta llevó una mano enguantada hacia sus ojos y él perdió ligeramente el paso. Tenía cabello dorado que reconocía y él dio otro paso acercándose mientras ella seguía moviéndose.

Sintió que la conmoción por el choque le atravesaba todo su cuerpo. Por un momento estuvo convencido de que su corazón se había detenido. Perdió la respiración y sus brazos fueron automáticamente alrededor de ella pero se detuvieron antes de tocarla. Bajó la vista y vio que ella daba un paso hacia atrás.

"Edward." Dijo suavemente y ésta se detuvo. Ella se quedó allí, los brazos de él a sólo una pulgada de abrazarla. Los brazos de ella cayeron a sus costados y bajó su cabeza. Su voz era débil cuando se inclinó hacia delante y posó su cabeza sobre la barbilla de él.

"Está enferma, Mustang. Está muy, muy enferma."

* * *

**Nota de la Autora:****  
**I know I'm bad for leaving it there, but this chapter just kept on writing itself. It's the longest one I've ever written.  
And bacterial meningitis is really that dangerous and the symptoms are headaches, stiff neck, and high fever. Light sensitivity and vomiting and a rash are also common symptoms but not all of them will appear at the same time…  
silken :)

_S__é que soy mala por dejarlo ahí, pero este capítulo siguió escribiéndose solo. Es el más largo que jamás haya escrito.  
Y la meningitis bacterial es así de peligrosa y los síntomas son dolores de cabeza, tortícolis y fiebre alta. Poca sensibilidad, vómitos y sarpullido también son síntomas comunes pero no todos ellos aparecen al mismo tiempo…  
Silken :)_

**Nota de la Traductora:****  
**Esta vez tengo que ser sincera y decir que la demora fue enteramente mi culpa. Debí de actualizar hace un mes y la pura flojera me venció. No hay palabras para disculparme, sencillamente no las hay ya que como lectora de fics entiendo perfectamente cómo están uds… y peor en este capítulo que es uno de mis favoritos…

En fin… antes de que me maten primero vayan y busquen la contestación a sus reviews

**Selkis1701: **Thank you, so glad you're enjoying this monster… Roy and Ed are always fun to play with  
silken :)  
_Gracias, me alegra que estés disfrutando del monstruo… siempre es divertido jugar con Roy y Ed  
silken :)  
_**:**Thank you… Mary won't ever stop translating this and I know she will always nag at me to keep writing it…  
Silken :)  
_Gracias… __Mary nunca va a dejar de traducirlo y sé que siempre va a fastidiarme para continuar escribiendo…  
__Silken :)_

**Rianne Black: **Thank you, we're just really happy that you like what we're doing… Mary does such a wonderful job with this monster and it's great to see her hard work appreciated… we hope you keep enjoying…  
Silken :)  
_Gracias, estamos realmente felices de que te guste lo que hacemos… Mary hace un maravilloso trabajo con mi monstruo y es sensacional ver que aprecien su esfuerzo… esperamos que sigan disfrutándolo…  
__Silken :)_

**Haro kzoids: **Thank you... yes it does get very long so I'm pleased that it's still entertaining for you... Mary won't let me give any hints as to how correct you are…lol  
Silken :)  
_Gracias… sí, se va a poner bastante largo así que estoy contenta de que todavía te sea entretenido… Mary no me va a dejar darte ningún indicio de si es correcto lo que dices o no… lol  
Silken :)_

**Reela: **Thank you and welcome to the monster for it is definitely a monster… ~smiles~… Mary does such a brilliant translation and I am so pleased to see how appreciative everyone is… Mary doesn't let me hint about future chapters, she's rather a tyrant about spoilers but she does keep me writing and she allows me to slack sometimes but she will never let me leave this one unfinished…~smiles~… and there's always room for one more crazy person, after all we're all crazy here…lol  
Silken :)  
_Gracias y bienvenida al monstruo pues definitivamente es un monstruo… __~sonrisas~…__ Mary hace una brillante traducción y estoy muy complacida de ver cómo todos lo aprecian… Mary no me deja decir lo que pasará en los capítulos futuros, ella es como una tirana en cuanto a los adelantos pero sí me mantiene escribiendo y me deja flojear de vez en cuando pero nunca va a dejar que deje éste sin terminar… __~sonrisas~… y siempre hay lugar para una loca m__ás, después de todo todos aquí estamos locos… lol  
Silken :)_

**kotoko-noda: **Thank you, so glad you're still enjoying this monster…  
Silken :)  
_Gracias, estoy muy contenta de que todavía disfrutes de este monstruo…  
Silken :)_

**Minami11: **Thank you for enjoying… yes, the chapters do keep getting longer, sometimes it's hard to know when to stop which makes it all so much more interesting …  
Silken :)  
_Gracias por disfrutarlo… sí, los capítulos siguen haciéndose más largos, a veces es difícil saber cuándo parar, lo que lo que lo hace mucho más interesante…  
Silken :)_

**ivonne: **Thank you, so pleased you're enjoying the monster…  
Silken :)  
_Gracias, muy complacida de que estés disfrutando del monstruo…  
Silken :)_

**Kiryu Ozore Aikawa: **Thank you for enjoying … hopefully the results will be pleasing but Mary won't let me say anything…lol  
Silken :)  
_Gracias por disfrutarlo… espero que los resultados te gusten pero Mary no me va a dejar decir nada… lol  
Silken :)_

**Kaguya-hime Shiro: **Thank you… I think I write long chapters just to get long reviews…lol… but it is difficult to write long replies because I'd be hinting about future events and Mary doesn't like that…lol… so you get short replies, but with a lot of appreciation that you are enjoying the monster…  
Silken :)  
_Gracias… creo que escribo capítulos largos sólo para tener comentarios largo… lol… pero es difícil escribir respuestas largas porque estaría dando pistas sobre los eventos futuros y a Mary no le gusta eso… lol… así que tendrás respuestas cortas, pero con mucho agradecimiento de que estés disfrutando del monstruo…  
Silken :)_

**miciel: **Thank you… we hope it continues to impress you.. ~smiles`  
Silken :)  
_Gracias… esperamos que siga impresionándote… ~sonrisas~  
__Silken :)_

**YUKI: **Thank you… so glad you're enjoying and lovely English too.. ~smiles~… I have a small fondness for Havoc/Fuery as well but Havoc does go so well with Hawkeye….  
Silken :)  
_Gracias… muy contenta de que también lo disfrutes en inglés… ~sonrisas~…__ también tengo un cierto apego por Havoc/Fuery pero Havoc va tan bien con Hawkeye…  
__Silken :)_

**Blood Golden: **Thank you, I'm pleased to be unpredictable …smiles~… and it helps that Mary won't let me drop any hints…lol…  
Silken :)  
_Gracias, me alegra ser impredecible… ~sonrisas~…__ y ayuda el hecho que Mary no me dejará soltar ninguna pista… lol…  
__Silken :)_

**Sephiroth Uchiha: **Thank you and hugs back… I have a dragon that's distracted me from the monster but he's nearly done and then the monster will take over my life again… lol  
Silken :)  
_Gracias y te mando otro abrazo… tengo un dragón que me ha distraído del monstruo pero ya está casi terminado, y luego el monstruo volverá a a tomar el control de mi vida… lol  
Silken :)_

**NEKO RIZA MUSTANG: **Thank you… and yes the ball will be fun although I'm not allowed to say anything about it…lol  
Silken :)  
_Gracias… y sí, el baile será divertido aunque no se me permite decir nada… lol  
Silken :)_

**Sayukira: **Thank you… Mary and I both appreciate hearing from you and knowing that you enjoy this long, slow and distracting monster…  
Silken :)  
_Gracias… Mary y yo estamos agradecidas de saber que disfrutas de este largo, lento y distrayente monstruo…  
Silken :)_

**anonimolol: **Thank you… really pleased to see you so happy about the monster…  
Silken :)  
_Gracias… realmente complacida de verte tan contenta con el monstruo…  
Silken :)_

**Ayame Chan: **Thank you… it's a lot of fun writing this monster so I'm really pleased that it is fun for you too…  
Silken :)  
_Gracias… es muy divertido escribir este monstruo así que realmente me complace que también sea divertido para ti…  
Silken :)_

**Martha V y D Wigworthy: **Thank you as always…lol  
Silken :)  
_Gracias como siempre… lol  
Silken :)_

**Valkiria Thrud: **Thank you… and yes, I've been a bit slack with the monster, I got distracted by a dragon and some real life issues, but Mary won't stop translating and she'll never let me leave it unfinished…lol… the dragon is nearly finished so the monster will take over my life again soon…  
Silken :)  
_Gracias… y sí, he estado un poco floja con el monstruo, me distraje con un dragón y algunos asuntos de la vida real, pero Mary no dejará de traducir y nunca va a dejar que lo deje sin terminar… lol… el dragón está casi terminado así que el monstruo pronto se volverá a apoderar de mi vida…  
Silken :)_

**Nirumi: **Thank you… glad to hear you survived the earthquake and I hope you're all safe… and there will always be more chapters to enjoy…  
Silken :)  
_Gracias… me alegra saber que sobreviviste al terremoto y espero que todos estén a salvo… y siempre habrán más capítulos qué difrutar…  
Silken :)_

**Ierelin: **Thank you for enjoying…  
Silken:)  
_Gracias por disfrutarlo…  
Silken :)_

**ashita-marieluchis uchiha: **Thank you, I'm really pleased you're enjoying the monster… Edward is such fun to play with and Roy just suits him so well regardless of gender… making them suffer a bit is great…lol  
Silken :)  
_Gracias, estoy realmente contenta de que estés disfrutando del monstruo… es tan divertido jugar con Ed y Roy se ve tan bien con él sin importar el sexo… es bueno hacerlos sufrir un poco… lol  
Silken :)_

**Black Angel Moni: **Thank you for enjoying and appreciating the monster… Mary does a brilliant job and I am very lucky to have her making my monster even better… Ed and Roy are such great characters to be able to play with… there's so many different things you can do with them and making them grow in completely non-canon ways is such fun so I am very pleased that you're willing to follow…  
Silken :)  
_Gracias por disfrutar y apreciar al monstruo… Mary hace un brillante trabajo y tengo mucha suerte de tenerla haciendo que mi monstruo se vea aún mejor… Ed y Roy son personajes con los que es fantástico jugar… hay tantas cosas diferentes que puedes hacer con ellos, y hacerlos crecer en universos completamente diferentes es muy divertido, así que estoy contenta de que estés dispuesta a seguir…  
Silken :)_

**Nakatsu-suichi: **Thank you, so glad you're enjoying..  
Silken :)  
_Gracias, estoy muy contenta de que lo estés disfrutando…  
Silken :)_

**Asphios de Geminis****: **Thank you and I'm so pleased that you like the slowness between them… it was a bit of worry that people would get bored or discouraged that it was taking so long for things to develop between them, but with Ed's change and Roy's last 4 years, they just didn't want to rush into anything… they have enough issues to make going slow seem wise… lol .. .and if Mary doesn't edit me out there is more from Roy in later chapters and any male views you care to share are more than welcome, they would be veery helpful… ~smiles~  
Silken :)  
_Gracias y estoy muy contenta de que tea grade la lentitud entre ellos… había un poco de preocupación de que la gente se aburra o desanime porque esté tomando tanto tiempo para que las cosas se desarrollen entre ambos, pero con el cambio de Ed y Roy en los últimos 4 años, ellos no querían precipitarse… tienen tantos problemas que parece prudente hacer que vaya lento… lol… y si Mary no edita esto habrá más de Roy en los próximos capítulos y cualquier punto de vista masculino que quieras compartir es más que bienvenido, serán de muuuucha ayuda… ~sonrisas~  
__Silken :)  
__De MaryLover: Esta traductora no editó nada… grrrr… silken y su bocota…_

**0Rei-Zero0: **Thank you very much…  
Silken :)  
_Muchas gracias…  
Silken :)_


	20. La Semana Siguiente

**Disclaimer: **Fullmetal Alchemist no me pertenece. Y ésta es una traducción del fic original escrito en inglés por la talentosa _**silkendreammaid**_**.**

Agradezco a Lady Seika Lerki por ayudarme revisando mi traducción.

**Comentario Inicial de la Traductora****:  
**A ver, no los voy a llenar con los motivos de la demora de esta actualización, sólo les puedo decir que no todos fueron justificados, y por ellos me disculpo. Como les mencioné en Stuck in a Ditch, muchas cosas han pasado en este año y casi ocho meses de ausencia… sólo espero que todavía haya quedado alguien que esperaba este capítulo.  
Y si fuese ustedes, al menos me leería el capítulo anterior para saber en qué michi se había quedado.

Tenía este capítulo listo hace un mes, pero hasta el momento de esta actualización sigo esperando las respuestas de Silken a sus comentarios, es más, la srta. está no habida en estos momentos. Entonces decidí publicarlo así nomás; en cuanto Silken reaparezca con sus respuestas, editaré el capítulo.

Y ni piensen que voy a dejar de traducir este pedazo de cielo, imagínense… _mmmm se siente bien regresar…_

Y… dedico este capítulo a mi eficientísima beta Seika, es uno de sus favoritos y estoy segura de que ustedes le darán la razón XD

* * *

**Returning Echoes  
****(Ecos que Regresan)**

* * *

**Capítulo 20: La Semana Siguiente**

Riza Hawkeye recorrió con la vista el Salón de Baile. Ni Edward ni Roy estaban a la vista. Jean regresó con Fuery y Breda, quienes lucían un poco alarmados por haber sido llamados.

"Ni señal de ellos." Dijo Havoc al pararse a su lado.

"¿Qué sucede?" Preguntó Fuery.

"El General de Brigada acaba de atravesar el salón muy molesto y llevaba puestos sus guantes." Dijo bien concisa Hawkeye y ellos se la quedaron mirando.

"¿Por qué?" Fue todo lo que Breda pudo decir.

"No lo sé, cruzó el salón y fue a buscar al Fuhrer y a Edward. Llevaba un expediente." Hawkeye volvió a repasar la vista por a la gente. "Aún no ha vuelto a aparecer. ¿Alguno de ustedes lo ha visto?"

Ambos negaron con sus cabezas y Hawkeye frunció el ceño. Éste era un comportamiento más que irregular en Roy. Nunca antes se había mostrado molesto en alguna reunión oficial. Es más, nunca antes había mostrado ninguna emoción en reunión alguna. Podía disfrazar su aburrimiento y desagrado detrás de esa congelada y distante actitud suya. Siempre mantenía un correcto control sobre su temple y la única vez que casi había estado así de molesto había sido el día en que Edward regresó. Ella no podía recordar la última vez que lo había visto usar sus guantes con círculos de transmutación en una recepción formal.

Se sintió un poco preocupada. Había esperado que estuviera aquí para ver a Edward, pero había llegado tarde. Algo lo había retenido. Tal vez lo que estaba en ese expediente era la causa, lo cual lo hacía algo oficial y serio si es que lo había traído con él. El desagrado de Mustang por el papeleo era legendario.

"Breda, anda y busca a Falman y Fuery, tú trae a Ross. Si él nos necesita, entonces debemos de estar listos." Mandó Hawkeye y ambos se fueron, deslizándose por entre la multitud.

"¿Crees que es así de seria la cosa, Riz?" Preguntó Jean con un ligero ceño.

"No lo sé, pero es tan impropio de él comportarse de esa manera. Debe de haber una razón bastante poderosa para que se haya comportado así."

* * *

Roy Mustang se hallaba en un gran dilema. La cabeza de Edward estaba a la altura de su barbilla. Si ella levantaba ligeramente la cabeza, él podía besar su frente. Si él cerraba los brazos, la estaría abrazando. Pero Elysia estaba enferma y éste no era el momento ni el lugar para estar pensando en esas cosas. Edward estaba molesta. Lo podía ver en las tensas líneas de su cuerpo mientras se encontraba parada allí. Podía sentirlo en la agitada respiración contra su garganta.

Pero a Edward no le agradaría que estuviera prestándole atención a ello, así que lentamente bajó sus brazos hasta sus costados y la dejó permanecer así por un silencioso momento. Cuando la vio que empezaba a temblar, levantó su mano enguantada, la colocó bajo el mentón y levantó el rostro hacia él. Notó la húmeda mirada en aquellos ojos y mantuvo su voz suave.

"Cuéntame." La observó parpadear y respirar bien hondo. Estuvo ligeramente sorprendido de que ella no diera un paso atrás para apartarse de él.

"Dicen que es alguna especie de infección pero que está alrededor de su cerebro. Necesitan tener los resultados de unos exámenes para tratarla adecuadamente." Edward lo miró, notando lo pálido que lucía. No preguntó por qué estaba allí. La hija de Maes estaba enferma, ¿en dónde más debía de estar Mustang? Era casi una Ley natural. Continuó. "Si ella no hubiera venido tan rápido, habría muerto. Incluso ahora, todavía se encuentra muy grave."

El tensó la mandíbula, y ella sintió que los dedos temblaban en su mentón.  
Lucía de la misma manera como ella se sentía, y podía sentir su respiración en su rostro mientras recuperaba el control.

"¿Cómo se encuentra Gracia?" Preguntó él, y se pilló percatándose de lo largas que eran las pestañas de ella, y luego parpadeó para retornar sus pensamientos hacia donde se encontraba.

"Está allí. Permanece fuerte." Dijo Ed lentamente. "No se va a desmoronar, no mientras Elysia la necesita."

Ed suspiró y retiró con suavidad su mentón de los dedos de Mustang, volteando su cabeza para mirar fijamente la puerta detrás de ella. "Se va a quedar el tiempo que sea necesario."

Roy siguió el movimiento de Ed y miró la puerta. Regresó la mirada justo en el momento en que Edward volvía a presionar su mano contra sus ojos, y ella lo pilló observándola.

"Me pican los ojos." Musitó y volteó ligeramente, él sonrió. A Edward no le gustaba que la pillaran mostrando sus sentimientos. Miró hacia la puerta, respiró profundo y reprimió el miedo que sentía. Ella no era la única, pensó.

Caminó hasta la puerta e hizo una pausa. Su mano le temblaba mientras alcanzaba la manija y le frunció el ceño antes de apretarla con fuerza. De pronto se sobresaltó al sentir el hombro de Edward contra su antebrazo. Volteó la cabeza y la vio mirando su mano en la puerta.

"Tienes que empujarla, no jalarla." Fue todo lo que dijo con tono inexpresivo, pero permaneció a su lado cuando la empujó esta vez, y entró en la habitación junto con él.

* * *

Gracia se encontraba sentada, inclinada hacia adelante y con la mano de Elysia en la suya. Su rostro estaba blanco y estaba tensa. Levantó la mirada cuando entraron y Ed le sonrió.

"Mira lo que me encontré afuera." Dijo ella en tono bajo y vio que Gracia trató de devolverle la sonrisa. Roy vaciló al dar el primer paso, pero luego caminó hacia ella, y cuando Gracia se puso de pie la abrazó, mirando sobre su hombro a la pequeña niña en la cama. Elysia parecía más pequeña que nunca acostada allí. Su rostro era pálido y había oscuras ojeras debajo de sus ojos cerrados. Parecía tan frágil y delgada. El sudor le había brillar el rostro y un goteo caía en continuo fluido dentro de ella a través de tubos conectados a su delgado brazo.

Edward se sentó cerca de Elysia mientras la madre de la niña seguía abrazada a Roy. Gracia se mordió los labios y parpadeó pesadamente contra el hombro de Roy. Sabía que él llegaría, aunque no había esperado que la abrazase con tanta disposición. No era igual al abrazo de Maes, nunca nada iba a ser igual que eso, pero él era hombre y lo que ella necesitaba era esa fuerza que le ofrecía. Una solidez para contrarrestar la súbita fragilidad que había encontrado en su hija. Tuvo que tomar temblorosas bocanadas de aire antes de que pudiera vencer las ganas de romper en llanto. No iba a desmoronarse allí, aún no. No hasta que supiera lo que pasaba. Elysia había sido todo lo que la mantenía cuerda y viva después de que Maes murió. Elysia era su vínculo con él. Si perdía a Elysia, ella lo volvería a perder otra vez.

Roy sintió que Gracia temblaba y se alegró de estar allí. Se sentía un poco incómodo, pero sabía que su incomodidad era algo que debía ignorar por el momento. La esposa de su mejor amigo lo necesitaba y debía estar allí. No había ningún otro lugar en el que debiera estar. Era extraño ofrecer consuelo de esta manera. Nunca antes había estado en una situación como ésta. Miró a Edward, pero ésta estaba concentrada con Elysia. Desde el regreso de Edward, Roy había descubierto facetas en sí mismo que desde hacía muchísimo tiempo había olvidado tener alguna vez. ¿Hacía cuánto que había ofrecido apoyo y consuelo como éste? No lograba recodar. Incluso cuando Maes murió, no había sido capaz de consolar a Gracia así. Se sentía decepcionado consigo mismo y se preguntó por qué nunca antes había visto su aislamiento como algo de lo cual se podía arrepentir.

Había pensado que se estaba protegiendo a sí mismo y a ellos, pero ahora se daba cuenta de que había sido egoísta. Se había percatado de que se había apartado de sus hombres y había empezado a salir del hoyo dentro de la oficina. Pero ahora estaba al tanto de que habían otros a los que también había defraudado. Si iba a volverse activo en su vida profesional, entonces también tendría que volverse más abierto en su vida personal. Y ése era el pensamiento que lo tenía atrapado. ¿Qué tan abierto tendría que ser? ¿Qué tan abierto podría estar antes de volver a cerrarse en sí mismo?

Gracia respiró profundo y se enderezó, levantando su cabeza. Él la miró y le sonrió. Gracia parpadeó y logró devolverle una pequeña sonrisa.

"Gracias." Dijo ella, y él negó levemente con su cabeza.

"No necesitas agradecer nada, Gracia. ¿No pensarás que yo, o que alguno de nosotros te dejaríamos sola en un momento como éste?" Preguntó de manera retórica y ella negó con su cabeza. No, ella lo sabía. Eran Roy y Edward y todos los demás quienes la mantendrían en pie por el bien de su hija. Se volteó y vio que Ed frotaba suavemente sus dedos sobre el brazo de Elysia. Volvió a voltearse hacia Roy.

"Y encima les arruiné la noche." Dijo con tono afligido.

"Sabes que nunca me gustaron esos eventos, Gracia." Mantuvo su sonrisa y no se sentía que la forzaba. "Prefiero estar aquí. Y ambos sabemos que Edward siente lo mismo." Lo dijo con sinceridad y la vio relajarse un poco y notó que su sonrisa se volvía más natural. Ambos miraron a Edward que seguía acariciando el brazo de Elysia.

"¿Qué estás haciendo, Edward?" Preguntó Gracia en voz baja.

"Mamá solía hacer esto." Respondió Ed de manera distraída, sus ojos fijos en el rostro de Elysia. "La recuerdo haciéndolo cuando Al estaba enfermo. Solía cantar mientras lo hacía, pero no logro recordar la letra." Edward tarareó por un momento y Gracia negó con su cabeza.

"No la reconozco." Dijo.

"Creo que fue algo que aprendió de Papá."

"Tú nunca hablas de él." Dijo Gracia con gentileza y Ed negó con su cabeza, la dorada extensión se deslizó en su espalda cuando ella se volteó a mirarla.

"Eso fue lo que Ross me estaba preguntando esta mañana." Dijo Ed suavemente. Con ésta ya van dos veces que ese asunto sale a la luz el día de hoy, pensó. "En realidad no hay nada de qué hablar al respecto." Dijo desestimando el asunto y se volteó de nuevo hacia Elysia. Gracia intercambió una rápida mirada con Roy y vio que éste no estaba sorprendido con la actitud de Ed. Inclinó ligeramente su cabeza con semblante inquisitivo en el rostro, y él sólo sonrió y negó con su cabeza. No iba a contestar su pregunta.

Roy observó a Edward y su ojo siguió la forma cómo su cabello se enroscaba hasta quedar colocado en su nuca y la larga extensión de cabello que colgaba en su espalda y que hacía que le picaran los dedos. Había sido el cabello lo que le había dicho que la delgada mujer que había visto afuera era Edward. De otro modo no la hubiese reconocido. Había notado a una mujer delgada y elegante, no había visto a Edward. Y luego había reconocido el cabello y ella había chocado con él. La conmoción del contacto le había quitado la respiración. Nunca antes había quedado tan afectado por un simple toque. Había visto a Edward reaccionar ante su contacto, oh sí, ella había temblado por él y nunca iba a olvidar ese momento. Pero _él_ nunca había reaccionado ante ningún roce. Eso no era algo que le podía suceder así nomás. Entonces ¿por qué su corazón se le había detenido en el instante en que ella chocó con él?

Frunció el ceño. Éste no era el momento para estar pensando en cosas como ésa. Habían cosas mucho más importantes de qué preocuparse, y su ojo se dirigió hacia Elysia. Tenía una semana para pensar en su futuro, tenía una semana para preguntarse cosas en relación a Edward y… ¿Cómo podía irse ahora? Él no podía irse, no cuando Elysia estaba tan enferma y la familia de su mejor amigo lo necesitaba. Nadie esperaría que él se fuera en este momento. Pero Roy sabía que tendría que irse. Iba a demorar la partida lo más que pudiera, pero igual iría. Era un deber y una responsabilidad. Y hoy más temprano, ¿acaso no había decidido reanudar sus deberes y responsabilidades?

* * *

Hawkeye volvió a escudriñar el Salón de Baile y no pudo ver a sus objetivos. Fuery había sido enviado a la oficina para ver si encontraba alguna pista y Breda había recibido la instrucción de revisar las puertas y salidas.

"De acuerdo con un soldado casi inteligente, una encantadora rubia salió a toda prisa en el auto del Fuhrer." Reportó Breda tan pronto retornó. "Aparentemente poco después, un hombre muy pálido y con un solo ojo salió disparado y amenazó al primer chofer con 'quemarle el culo si no se movía en ese momento'. El soldado estuvo muy impresionado con el lenguaje que utilizó el General de Brigada."

"Nada en la oficina." Dijo un Fuery casi sin aliento al momento de llegar tambaleándose al grupo. "Pero existe una historia circulando en el lugar sobre Mustang bajándole el rango a una sargento porque le entregó unos papeles." Todos lo miraron.

"Eso es un poco extremo, hasta para Roy." Dijo Hawkeye con incredulidad. Havoc le pasó la voz con el codo.

"Regresó el Fuhrer." Musitó, y todos voltearon para observar al alto hombre mientras éste le sonreía cortésmente a una dama vestida de amarillo intenso. El Fuhrer levantó la mirada y pilló brevemente sus miradas antes de excusarse y empezar a caminar hacia ellos.

"¿Quién es el limón?" Preguntó Breda.

"Lady General Montgomery." Respondió Havoc distraídamente. "Creo que estamos a punto de obtener respuestas fidedignas." Añadió suavemente.

Los ojos pálidos repasaron el pequeño grupo, y el Fuhrer se contuvo la sonrisa. Mustang realmente tenía suerte, pensó. Tenía un staff que era leal más allá del significado de la palabra. Se notaba en sus rostros y en la solidaridad que proyectaban cuando se encontraban en grupo. En seis semanas, la ronda anual de ascensos iba a comenzar. Se preguntó si alguno de ellos aceptaría este año o si obtendría la misma lista de corteses rechazos que siempre recibía. Tal vez debería de transferirlos a todos juntos esta vez para hacerlos aceptar los ascensos. Una pequeña sonrisa curvó su labio. Y acaso también a Mustang.

Puso su cara seria mientras se acercaba. Ellos sabían que algo andaba mal. Lo había notado desde el otro lado del salón. La lealtad había producido lazos de amistad más profundos al interior de esa pequeña unidad. Habían muy pocos secretos entre ellos y gente de afuera nunca sería completamente aceptada.

"Capitán Hawkeye." Dijo el Fuhrer Sterben en tono cordial y asintió con su cabeza a los demás.

"Señor." Dijo Hawkeye formalmente e hizo un saludo militar. "Nos preguntábamos en dónde se encontraban el General de Brigada y la Teniente Coronel, Señor." Remarcó de manera directa y esta vez él sí le sonrió, pero sus ojos permanecieron serios.

"No lo esperaba de otra manera, Capitán. Ambos han ido al hospital y me atrevo a decir que todos ustedes estarán partiendo para seguirlos." Replicó. Todos los ojos se abrieron desmesuradamente y vio que todos quedaron congelados, cada cual esforzándose por mantenerse en control.

"Si me permite preguntar Señor, ¿cuál es la razón por la que fueron allá?" Preguntó Hawkeye.

"Elysia Hughes se encuentra enferma."

Hawkeye se volteó hacia el grupo. "Breda, trae los autos. Fuery, trae a Falman. Él y Schieska fueron a revisar los dormitorios. Jean, Ross está con Armstrong. ¿Puedes traerla, _sin_ alertar al Coronel? Y si no puedes, haz que se quede y que distraiga a la gente si preguntan por nosotros."

Ellos se dispersaron ante las enérgicas órdenes femeninas y el Fuhrer quedó impresionado. La gente de Mustang era más que leal, eran inteligentes y al mismo tiempo eficientes. La capitán lucía un poco cohibida cuando se volteó hacia él.

"Dígale a Mustang que todo lo acordado ha sido dispuesto y que los expedientes estarán esperando por él mañana, Capitán." Dijo el Fuhrer, ignorando el previo despliegue de autoridad.

"Gracias Señor." Hawkeye hizo un saludo militar y el Fuhrer dio un paso atrás para permitirle retirarse. Los observó mientras salían en un coordinado y discreto grupo. Muy eficientes sin duda, pensó, y se volteó de regreso al Baile, con varios planes rondando en su mente.

* * *

Edward dejó la cama y Gracia tomó su lugar. Roy se reclinó contra la pared y observó mientras ella se acercaba. Estaba sorprendido por la forma diferente que tenía su rostro con su cabello tirado hacia atrás y era difícil evitar que su ojo trazara la línea de su cuello. Ella parecía no estar consciente de su mirada, así que su ojo siguió la línea de su hombro desnudo.

"Tenemos que avisar a los demás." Dijo Ed suavemente y Roy parpadeó, maldiciéndose a sí mismo. "Iba a hacer eso cuando llegaste." Añadió.

"Pienso que el Fuhrer les va a decir, Edward. Él me lo dijo a mí." Replicó Roy en voz baja.

"Si no hubiera estado en el Baile, podría haber estado con Gracia." Musitó Ed con aire de culpabilidad y él le frunció el ceño.

"No podías saber que esto pasaría, Edward."

"Le dolía la cabeza más temprano. Debí haber sabido que algo andaba mal."

"Edward. Basta. No eres omnipotente y no todo lo que sucede es tu culpa." La miró y ella sacudió su cabeza mientras la levantaba para mirarlo.

"Dime que no te sientes igual." Lo retó, y fue incapaz de refutar completamente sus palabras.

"Yo no me estoy culpando por no saber que esto pasaría, Edward."

"Eso no es lo mismo."

"Es lo mismo, Edward. Sólo porque Elysia tenía dolor de cabeza no significaba que tenías que saber que podía empeorarse."

"Pero pude haber estado allí."

"¿Podías haber prevenido esto?"

"No, pero…"

"Entonces deja de pensar que es tu culpa."

Edward le lanzó una mirada asesina. ¿Por qué tenía que encontrarle sentido a las cosas y no la dejaba sumirse en la culpa por un rato más? Él era como Al, sacándola con palabras de sus momentos más irracionales. Él no le devolvió la mirada asesina y suspiró. Realmente no existía ninguna razón para seguir aferrándose a la culpa, pero es que era tan sencillo buscarla.

"¿Te he dicho que te odio?" Musitó mientras apartaba la mirada.

"Hoy no, Edward." Dijo él, y ella pudo escuchar la sonrisa en su voz. La sonrisa desapareció y ella se puso tensa cuando la puerta se abrió y el doctor y la enfermera entraron.

El doctor vaciló ligeramente al observar una persona más en la habitación, pero las dos mujeres parecían aceptar completamente su presencia, así que no dijo nada y se dirigió hacia la cama para revisar a la pequeña niña. La enfermera tenía una bolsa de suero de reemplazo sobre una bandeja, junto con varias ampolletas pequeñas.

"¿Cómo se encuentra, doctor?" Preguntó Gracia, y Edward y Roy se acercaron.

"Sigue en la lucha, señora Hughes." Dijo con clemencia. "Todavía se encuentra muy enferma, pero su fiebre no ha subido y se está manteniendo estable."

Tanto Edward y Roy habían tenido suficiente experiencia con los hospitales como para reconocer a un doctor poniendo un panorama tranquilizador e intercambiaron una rápida mirada y un gesto de asentimiento. Cuando el doctor empezó a retirarse luego de supervisar el cambio del suero y los antibióticos adicionales, se encontró con ellos a ambos lados, y lo escoltaron fuera de la habitación.

Un ojo oscuro y dos dorados lo ajusticiaron. Él ya conocía la fuerza de carácter en la rubia y el pelinegro parecía tener igual fuerza.

"Cuéntenos, doctor." Dijo Edward.

"Las pruebas no han regresado todavía. Lo único que podemos hacer es seguir administrándole antibióticos hasta que podamos ajustarlos para concentrarnos en la bacteria correcta. Mientras más tiempo continúe con la temperatura alta, existe mayor riesgo de daño. No voy a mentirles, ella está luchando y continúa estable, pero éste es un resultado precario. Sólo esperamos poder bajarle la temperatura y que ya no le suba. No queremos perderla."

Los ojos de la rubia se oscurecieron pero no dijo nada, y aceptó las gracias del hombre de cabello oscuro antes de retirarse. Edward lo observó irse.

"No la vamos a perder." Dijo ella en cuanto el doctor desapareció y Roy la miró con una ceja levantada ante el tono de su voz.

"Edward." Ella lo escuchó en su tono de voz, y sus ojos estaban sombríos cuando lo miró.

"Ambos sabemos cómo se hace." Fue todo lo que ella dijo mientras se miraban fijamente. Allí estaba, entre ellos. Ambos sabían cómo eran esos círculos de transmutación. Ambos sabían las consecuencias. Y si algo le ocurría a Elysia, ninguno de los dos dudaba de que el otro tendría el deseo de intentarlo.

"Jefa, Jefe." Ambos parpadearon y se voltearon, y vieron a Havoc y a Hawkeye venir por el corredor. Los demás estaban detrás de ellos y se les notaba preocupados. Edward dio un paso hacia atrás cuando Mustang se dirigió hacia ellos.

"El Fuhrer nos dijo dónde había ido y por qué, Señor." Dijo Hawkeye. "¿Cómo está, Roy?" Añadió sin intentar ocultar la preocupación en su voz.

"Está enferma, Riza. Está muy, muy enferma." Dijo, repitiendo las palabras que Edward había usado hacía un rato. "Es una infección y está concentrada alrededor de su cerebro. Lo único que podemos hacer por el momento es esperar."

Ellos lo miraron con rostros serios, y Riza y Schieska fueron directo hacia la habitación. Ross las siguió. Havoc y Breda partieron a organizar café y sillas, mientras que Fuery y Falman lucían un poco perdidos.

Edward observaba, y se sintió un poco aliviada de que hayan aparecido en el momento en que tenían que hacerlo. La distracción era bienvenida, y trató de quitar los círculos de transmutación de su mente. Ése era el problema de saber cosas prohibidas. Siempre aparecían cuando no necesitabas la tentación. Cuando estabas más inclinada a escuchar a ese pequeño susurro tentador. Miró a Mustang. Se había imaginado que él tendría alguna experiencia con la alquimia prohibida por algo que Hughes había dicho alguna vez, pero no había tratado de averiguar más a fondo. Ése no era un tema del que podías hablar abiertamente. Habrá sido capaz de llevarlo a cabo, se preguntó. Se le quedó mirando, frunciendo ligeramente el ceño.

Él era un hombre inteligente, y tenía facetas que nunca lo hubiera considerado capaz de tener. No negaba que tuviera una fuerte personalidad y que no dudaría en hacer algo si sentía que era lo correcto. Pero ¿acaso cruzaría esa línea? ¿Hacía una diferencia, se preguntó, si no habías cedido ante la tentación? Ella y Al habían hecho lo impensable y habían pagado un alto precio. Y saber eso no la había detenido de considerar seriamente volverlo a hacer para traer de regreso a Nina. Había golpeado las palmas de sus manos contra la pared una y otra vez, a punto de activar el círculo de transmutación desplegado en su mente. Mustang nunca había hecho el intento y ella no sabía qué tan cerca había estado de tomar esa decisión. ¿Era más fácil para él rehusarse porque no lo había intentado? ¿O era más difícil? Poder ver en dónde los demás habían fallado y así evitar los mismos errores, sabiendo que tenías la habilidad y la fuerza para intentarlo y posiblemente tener éxito en donde otros habían fallado. ¿Acaso entonces así sí lo haría?, se volvió a preguntar.

Roy ayudó a los otros a colocar las sillas y Breda incluso había conseguido, aprovechando que no había nadie en la recepción, _prestarse_ una mesa pequeña. Colocaron las sillas a ambos lados del corredor. Algunas enfermeras pasaron y los observaron con recelo, pero ellos mantuvieron el camino despejado. Se aseguraron de que no hubiera nada que bloqueara el acceso a la puerta de Elysia. Para el momento en que Ross salió de la habitación, todo estaba organizado y Havoc entró para reemplazarla.

Ross fue por un café y luego se sentó al lado de Edward, quien estaba mirando fijamente al General de Brigada y parecía no percatarse de ello. Estaba completamente absorta en lo que fuera que estaba pensando. Ross conocía la intensidad con la que Edward podía concentrarse y resultaba obvio que había encontrado algo en qué reflexionar. Notó que el General de Brigada estaba mirando fijamente a Edward y que también parecía estar en profunda abstracción.

Riza había mencionado que Edward estaba muy unida a Gracia y Elysia y recordaba al entonces Teniente Coronel Hughes visitando regularmente a los Elric durante su corta estadía en Central. Maria no podía ver ningún signo de aflicción en Edward pero sabía que debía estar sintiéndola en algún lugar dentro de ella. Maria Ross tenía poca paciencia con la gente que no era lo que debía ser y le molestaba ver a Edward escondiéndose en una fachada. Ella se encontraba con amigos, ¿por qué la necesidad de ocultar cosas? Eso le preocupaba porque si levantabas una fachada entonces era posible que también estés intentando ocultarte de ti mismo. Maria Ross había sentido la necesidad de cuidar de los Elric la primera vez que los conoció. Ambos habían participado en cosas que había sentido eran mejor dejárselas a los adultos y había pensado que era injusto que lleven sobre sus hombros cargas que jamás debieron haber conocido.

Edward había crecido. Lo había notado esta mañana en el comedor y eso la había dejado complacida, pero había sentido que aún había sombras. Cosas que Edward no estaba admitiendo o que no quería dejar. Riza le había dicho que no se preocupara. Edward era más que capaz para superar las adversidades y había sonreído. Esa sonrisa había sido con conocimiento de causa y Maria inmediatamente le había pedido que se explique pero Riza había sacudido la cabeza y se rehusó a dar mayor detalle. Ahora observaba a Edward. No podía ver qué había hecho sonreír a Riza.

Roy Mustang observaba a Edward. Ella lo estaba mirando de manera especulativa y se preguntó en qué estaba pensando. Iba a tener que hablar con ella en relación al comentario de hace un rato. No podía negar que su mente había estado bordeando los círculos de transmutación que alguna vez Maes le había impedido usar. Edward no había tenido a nadie que la detuviera. ¿Qué hubiese pasado —se preguntó— si hubiese llegado diez minutos antes aquella noche tiempo atrás? ¿Hubiese podido llegar a detenerlos? Todavía recordaba el hedor de esa habitación que había revisado antes de seguir el rastro de sangre hacia la casa de los Rockbell. Demasiada sangre, recordó. Demasiada, la copiosa lluvia no había podido borrarla.

Era difícil imaginarse que la mujer que tenía enfrente era el mismo niño dañado que había visto aquella noche. Era más fácil imaginarla sobre la plataforma de la estación de trenes aquella primera vez en la que realmente la conoció. Aquellos ojos intensos y esa actitud de querer fregarle la paciencia. Eso ciertamente había hecho la vida interesante durante los siguientes cuatro años. Él siempre olvidaba lo vulnerable que podía ser ella en momentos como éste. Y era una vulnerabilidad que poseía. Cuando sentía que la gente que amaba y necesitaba proteger estaba en peligro, entonces hacía lo que fuera para salvarlos, sin importar el costo en su persona. Ella caería presa de los demonios interiores, y él no sabía cómo lograba rechazarlos, o si alguna vez había logrado hacerlo.

Parpadeó, y ella parpadeó al mismo tiempo. Ambos alzaron una ceja y luego ambos fruncieron el ceño. Edward podía sentir un ligero calor en su rostro y pensó en esquivar la mirada, pero Mustang aún la miraba intensamente, así que siguió mirándolo.

Qué extraño, pensó, el rubor se ha ido y sigo mirándolo. ¿Por qué no parpadea? ¿En qué demonios está pensando? ¿Cómo puede mirar así fijamente y no parpadear? ¿Por qué me atrae? Lo conozco desde que tengo doce años. ¿Por qué ahora? ¿Por qué él? ¿Por qué yo?

Qué tan caliente se sentirá esa piel ruborizada, se preguntó él. Sus ojos están realmente dorados esta noche. Todavía no ha parpadeado. ¿En qué está pensando? Ahora parece un poco confundida. Por favor no te cuestiones tanto, Edward. No te compliques con todo esto, por favor. Y te vas a sentir como un perfecto idiota Roy Mustang, si te enteras que no estaba pensando en ti. Pero tiene que estarlo. Aún me está mirando.

Todavía está mirando. Parece un poco preocupado. ¿Acaso no lo estamos todos? Quiero que el doctor se apresure. No quiero quedarme mirando a Mustang toda la noche. ¿O sí?

Sus ojos le deben de estar ardiendo. ¿Cómo puede pasarse tanto rato sin parpadear? ¿Por qué no regresa el doctor? Luce preocupada. Podría quedármela mirando toda la noche.

Ambos volvieron a parpadear al unísono y Edward sintió un pequeño estremecimiento en todo su ser cuando vio algo destellar en ese ojo oscuro. Frunció ligeramente el ceño y vio la pequeña sonrisa y se sintió devolviéndosela antes de saber lo estaba haciendo. Sus ojos parpadearon rápidamente.

Pasos apresurados los trajeron a ambos a la realidad y se pararon abruptamente cuando el doctor dobló apurado la esquina. Edward y Roy se miraron por un segundo, las sonrisas se habían ido pero sentían un persistente calor por dentro a pesar de volver a sentir la gravedad de la situación, y siguieron al doctor dentro de la habitación.

Todos observaron cómo el doctor colocaba los antibióticos dentro del suero y luego se volteó a verlos. Havoc tenía su mano sobre el hombro de Riza mientras ésta permanecía sentada al lado de Gracia y sujetaba su mano. Edward y Roy caminaron hasta quedar detrás de ellos.

"Llegaron los resultados y ahora podemos combatir la infección apropiadamente. En aproximadamente una hora o más estaremos más seguros de cómo le va." Los observó a todos y luego miró a Gracia. "Se va a mejorar. Sólo que por un tiempo no sabremos cuánta será su mejoría."

La tensión disminuyó y los vio relajarse ligeramente. Pero ellos eran militares y sabían tan bien como él que a veces no era la herida inicial lo que te mataba, sino todas las complicaciones que venían después.

* * *

Fuery y Breda entraron para sentarse con Gracia cuando ellos salieron a informar a los demás del estado de Elysia. Edward se alejó del grupo y se dirigió por los corredores hacia el techo que recordaba de años atrás.

Tenía que alejarse de ellos por un rato. Elysia no iba a morir y podía volver a respirar y no pensar más en esos círculos de transmutación. Hasta la próxima ocasión, le susurró su mente traicionera. No, nunca más, respondió ella desafiante.

"Nunca más," dijo y levantó la mirada hacia las pocas estrellas que no estaban escondidas tras las nubes. He logrado sobrevivir dos veces, no creo que sobreviva a un tercer intento. Y Al me mataría si alguna vez lo hiciera.

Había sido estúpida sólo por pensarlo. No ayudaba el hecho de que Mustang había estado pensando en lo mismo. ¿Cuándo iba a aprender a dejar ciertas cosas en paz? Llevó su mano hacia atrás para jalarse la cola en frustración por su continua idiotez y recordó que tenía un peinado cuando tiró su cabeza hacia atrás al calcular mal el largo.

"Rayos." Musitó y levantó sus manos para intentar jalar los largos bucles del moño. Torció sus dedos dentro del cabello y se alegró de tener aún puestos sus guantes. No había olvidado lo que se sentía tener el cabello atrapado en los dedos de automail.

"Estúpido cabello del demonio y estúpida Edward." Gruñó cuando sintió que jalaba su cuero cabelludo cada vez que tiraba de uno de los bucles. "¡Malditos ganchos, maldito cabello y maldita Edward carajo!" Empezó a recitar cuando metió los dedos en el moño y trató de sacarse los ganchos y junto con ellos su cabello.

"¿Qué más estúpida puedo ser?" Se preguntó retóricamente cuando sus dedos se atoraron en su cabello. "¿No puedo soltarme el maldito cabello y estoy pensando en transmutaciones humanas? No sé qué es más patético."

"Tú, Edward." La divertida voz detrás suyo paró en seco su berrinche y se estremeció cuando sintió dedos moviéndose en su cabello y liberando cuidadosamente su mano derecha. "¿Has considerado que en algún momento todos somos patéticos, Edward?"

"No es algo en lo que me haya pasado horas pensando, Mustang." Contestó bruscamente, nerviosa por su súbita aparición y proximidad. ¿Acaso era su respiración lo que sentía en su nuca?

"Tampoco yo, pero sí lo reconozco." Dijo él, mientras aflojaba otro mechón de cabello del moño y liberaba su mano izquierda. Siguió desenroscando y encontró un verdadero nido de ganchos enterrados en el cabello. Empezó a retirarlos. "Y creo que tú también."

"Algunas veces." Admitió ella de mala gana. Luego hizo una mueca de dolor cuando su cabeza se tiró hacia atrás. "¿Qué estás haciendo, Mustang?"

"Quitando ganchos. ¿Cómo diablos se quedan prendidos?" Preguntó Roy mientras trataba de quitar uno. Se alegraba de haberse quitado los guantes antes de empezar con esto. La tela de ignición hubiera agravado la situación y no hubiera sido capaz de sentir la suave sedosidad de su cabello. No había pensado en esos clavos del demonio que estaban manteniendo su cabello elevado.

"Gracia me los enterró en el cráneo." Siseó ligeramente mientras se retiraba otro gancho. "¿Por qué lo haces?"

"Porque necesitas de la ayuda, Edward." Dijo él mientras volvía a jalar y metía otro gancho en su bolsillo. "Aunque eso era antes de saber sobre estos ganchos." Mantén la conversación ligera Roy, se dijo a sí mismo mientras sentía que el cabello se deslizaba en sus dedos.

"¿Cómo está Elysia?" Preguntó Edward para distraerse de la sensación de esos dedos en su cabello.

"Sigue igual." Sintió que él suspiraba en su nuca. "Pero piensan que su temperatura debería de empezar a bajarle pronto."

"Eso es bueno." Dijo Ed. "Yo no lo volvería a intentar." Añadió con suavidad y las manos de él se paralizaron.

"Lo sé," fue la respuesta de él en igual tono suave, sus manos volvieron a moverse. "Tampoco yo." Ella asintió y luego siseó cuando se jaló su cabello.

"¿Estabas intentando mantener tu cabello así por el resto de tu vida?" Preguntó Roy mientras sacaba dos ganchos.

"No, maldita sea. Nunca más voy a dejar que Gracia esté cerca de mi cabello." Declaró Ed.

"Vas a estar pendiente de ella mientras esté fuera, Edward." Fue más una orden que una solicitud.

"Por supuesto." Luego asimiló sus palabras y se quedó petrificada. "¿Fuera? ¿Adónde vas?" Su estómago se sentía intranquilo y su mente empezó a gritarle preguntas. ¿Por qué no había oído sobre esto? ¿Cuándo se había planeado? ¿Por qué nadie se lo había dicho antes?

"Es una visita a los Distritos del Oeste. Lo hago todos los años." Le informó y finalmente consiguió la mitad del cabello fuera del moño. "Debe de haber un truco en esto," musitó.

"Sí, el truco es que no me convenzan a hacerlo otra vez. ¿Por cuánto tiempo te vas?" Preguntó Ed y mantuvo su voz tranquila al tiempo que mariposas se retorcían en su estómago.

"Una semana." Dijo él y trató de decirse a sí mismo que no estaba desilusionado por la despreocupada aceptación de Ed ante su inminente ausencia.

"Vas a tener un montón de papeleo esperándote cuando regreses." Ed sonrió ampliamente para ocultar el hueco en su estómago. ¿Toda una semana?

"Espero que te encargues de eso por mí, Edward." Roy tiró de un gancho y el resto del cabello cayó sobre sus manos. Sus dedos lo cogieron con suavidad y lo dejó deslizarse a través de ellos al tiempo que ella se volteaba para mirarlo.

"¿Yo?" Su indignación hubiera sido más efectiva si él no hubiese visto la consternación en esos ojos ahora que podía ver su rostro. A ella no le gustaba la idea de que estuviera ausente por una semana y lo iba a extrañar, eso esperaba él. Se relajó ligeramente y le sonrió.

"Por supuesto, Edward. Eres el oficial con el siguiente mayor rango en la oficina."

"Odio el papeleo." Dijo ella con firmeza.

"También yo, pero es un mal necesario."

"Tiene que haber algo más por hacer que sólo papeleo." Gruñó Edward. "No quiero quedarme estancada en una oficina por el resto de mi vida."

Roy la miró y añadió el futuro de Edward a las cosas en que iba a pensar durante la siguiente semana. Tendría que encontrar algo que le permita la libertad de moverse pero que no la lleve tan lejos. Estás siendo egoísta Roy, se dijo a sí mismo. Lo sé, se respondió, pero no puedo permitir que alguien más se la lleve. Ella es un miembro de la milicia, vas a donde te dicen que vayas, se dijo. Sí, y le voy a decir que se quede conmigo, se replicó. Esto es, asumiendo que aceptase que decidas por ella, su mente le puntualizó.

"¿Mustang?" Preguntó Edward cuando éste estuvo parado ahí con un ceño revelándose en su frente. Sacudió su cabeza para despejarse y la miró.

"¿Qué pasa?"

"Estabas como ido por un rato, ¿te encuentras bien?"

"Sí, estoy bien, Edward. Sólo pensaba."

_Sí, sólo pensabas_, Edward se tragó la frase. Lo había notado bastante decidido. De hecho, había lucido diferente desde que se apareció en el hospital. Parecía que algo había cambiado. Edward no podía decidir lo que era, pero había una apertura en él que no había sentido antes. Estaba tan acostumbrada a intentar leer entre líneas de todo lo que él decía que su falta de disimulo se sentía poco común. Pero eso haría la vida mucho más fácil, pensó.

"Ahora tú eres la ida Edward." La voz divertida de Mustang la hizo parpadear. "Pregunté si estabas lista para regresar."

Ella asintió y luego se detuvo. "Rayos, necesito un lazo para el cabello." Miró su guante y se preguntó y podía rasgar un pedazo del material y transmutarlo en un lazo.

"¿No tienes uno de repuesto?" Preguntó Mustang.

"No conmigo, no."

"Es probable que Riza tenga uno." Dijo Mustang.

"¿Por qué tendría ella un lazo para el cabello?"

"Lleva consigo una cartera. Tendrá de todo allí dentro."

"¿Cómo sabes eso?" Preguntó Ed mientras se movían hacia la puerta.

"Las mujeres siempre llevan de todo en sus carteras, Edward. Es la ley, creo."

* * *

Riza sí tenía un lazo de cabello y Edward se quedó mirando incrédula el interior de la pequeña cartera. La pistola y la munición de reserva no la sorprendieron, lo demás la mantuvo en trance. Había maquillaje y pañuelos de papel, una libreta y un bolígrafo, un cepillo para el cabello, una pequeña carterita de recambio, llaves y otras cosas que no iba a mencionar teniéndolo a Mustang parado ahí mirando por sobre su hombro. Cerró rápidamente la cartera y la devolvió, antes de recogerse el cabello en la alta cola de caballo.

"Te lo dije Edward. Es la ley." Dijo Roy y sonrió cuando ella le sacudió su cabello en la cara antes de irse a buscar café.

Riza observaba con una pequeña sonrisa. Roy estaba diferente esta noche. Lo que fuera que le hubiera causado esa rabia más temprano había pasado y ahora se encontraba visiblemente calmado. Saber que el principal peligro para Elysia se había ido había aligerado en algo la preocupación y aún cuando estaban conscientes de los continuos peligros, también estaban conscientes de que era poco lo que podían hacer por el momento. Observó que el ojo de Roy seguía a Edward. Algo había ocurrido entre ambos hacía un rato. Había habido una extraña tensión en sus posturas cuando los había divisado por primera vez. Se había prolongado por un rato, pero desde que habían regresado, ésta había desaparecido. Sabiendo ella lo que había acontecido en el pasado de ambos, se alegraba de que la tensión se hubiera ido. No quería saber de lo que pudieron estar hablando.

Cuando había visto a Edward escabullirse había ido a buscarla, pero Roy había sacudido su cabeza y había ido en vez de ella. Le había sorprendido ver a Edward regresar con su cabello suelto y se había sentido aliviada de ver que los dos parecían más relajados. Lo que sea de lo que hubiesen hablado había aclarado el aire entre ambos y el hospital todavía se encontraba en pie, así que habían logrado resolverlo de una manera civilizada. Se estaba volviendo obvio, pensó, que a Roy le atraía Edward. Y estaba casi segura de que Edward estaba atraída por Roy. Riza recordaba cómo se había comportado Edward cerca de él ayer y la manera en que lo había estado buscando durante el Baile.

Era menos obvio en cuanto a qué tan conscientes estaban ellos sobre la atracción, aunque Riza sabía que Roy por supuesto reconocería esos sentimientos. Edward era la incógnita, pensó. No tenía idea si Edward lo reconocía como atracción o confusión. Recordó cómo se había sentido cuando por primera vez se dio cuenta de que estaba atraída por Jean. Había pasado una semana en estado de absoluta confusión antes de darse cuenta de lo que era. Y después se había pasado las siguientes dos semanas negándolo.

Edward retornó y Riza observó cómo se sentaba en la silla junto a Roy sin ninguna vacilación. Era la única silla vacía ya que Breda se había tirado sobre las demás y se estaba quedando dormido. Riza la estudió por un momento. No parecía incómoda o tensa por estar tan cerca de él, entonces no estaba consciente de la atracción, pensó Riza. Pero luego notó la ligera tensión de la mano derecha de Edward en su costado y vio que los ojos dorados no miraban al hombre a su izquierda. Los labios de Riza se curvaron antes de que su rostro quedara en blanco. Edward lo sabía. Riza se encontró con los ojos de Edward, ésta se puso levemente roja y se movió nerviosa en su asiento. Edward lo reconocía como atracción. Riza mantuvo su rostro en blanco. Las cosas se iban a poner bastante interesantes en la oficina, pensó.

Schieska y Falman salieron de la habitación y Edward y Roy se levantaron al mismo tiempo. Se dieron una rápida mirada, luego aparecieron sonrisas compungidas y ambos entraron a la habitación. Jean se inclinó y le murmuró al oído.

"Definitivamente más que amigos." Ella asintió y giró ligeramente su cabeza para sonreírle.

"Definitivamente."

* * *

Gracia levantó la vista y les sonrió cansada. Ed frunció el ceño y caminó para mirar a la mujer en la silla.

"Necesitas un descanso, Gracia." Dijo en tono bajo y firme y Gracia empezó a negar con su cabeza.

"No, Edward, tengo que permanecer aquí."

"No por los próximos diez minutos." Miró las ojeras alrededor de los ojos de Gracia. "Vas a ir con Mustang, vas a buscar algo para beber, te lavas la cara y luego puedes regresar."

"Edward, no puedo dejarla."

Edward se arrodilló a su costado. "Gracia, me quedaré aquí, todos están afuera. Si pasa cualquier cosa lo sabrás de inmediato. Pero tienes que salir de aquí por diez minutos, Gracia. No le quedará madre a Elysia si te enfermas antes de que despierte." Ed se la quedó mirando y Gracia finalmente suspiró, sus hombros cayeron ligeramente y le sonrió a Edward.

"Por diez minutos." Dijo Gracia con firmeza.

"Y yo aviso si algo pasa durante ese tiempo." Prometió Edward y le devolvió la sonrisa. Mustang se acercó y extendió su mano y Gracia la aceptó. Miró a uno y a otro mientras se ponía de pie y Edward se movió para tomar su puesto.

"Si dices 'gracias' serán quince minutos, Gracia." Dijo Roy y la vio tragar saliva. Ella lo miró y éste le sonrió. "Hablo en serio. Edward tiene razón. Necesitas el descanso, así que permítame escoltarla hacia el café y los servicios, Sra. Hughes." Adoptó una actitud solemne y ella casi rió. No lo había visto así desde antes de que Maes muriera. Algunas veces Maes había logrado sacar el lado juguetón de Roy Mustang, pero siempre había sido en privado.

Gracia se volteó hacia Edward y la vio mirar a Roy con una expresión divertida en el rostro. Probablemente Edward no se da cuenta de lo raro del comportamiento de Roy. Pensó Gracia.

"Si la señora nos excusa, regresaremos en breve." Roy se volteó hacia Edward y su rostro definitivamente la desafiaba a responder a sus palabras. Los ojos de ella se entrecerraron y luego sonrió, sus ojos brillando y les hizo una ligera venia a ambos.

"Por favor, considérese excusado, Señor." Dijo en un tono extremadamente cortés. Gracia miró a uno y al otro y sacudió su cabeza.

"Ustedes dos son peores que Maes."

"Auch, Gracia. Ése fue un golpe bajo." Dijo Roy con una amplia sonrisa en su rostro y Edward rió suavemente.

"¿Por qué siguen aquí?" Preguntó y señaló la puerta. "Váyanse." Los observó irse y luego se acomodó en la silla, levantó la mano de Elysia y suavemente la tomó.

"Tu tío Roy es un idiota, Elysia." Le susurró a la inconsciente niña y se inclinó hasta posar la cabeza sobre la cama y murmuró. "Pero sí, sí me gusta."

* * *

Riza se conmocionó un poco cuando Gracia apareció en la puerta. Se había rehusado a dejar a Elysia y todos habían tratado de persuadirla de tomar un corto descanso. Riza se dirigió hacia su amiga con ojos llenos de curiosidad.

"Ambos se aliaron en mi contra." Dijo Gracia y Roy le sonrió.

"No, Edward te intimidó. Yo sólo estuve de acuerdo." Le dijo. "Ahora, voy a traerte café y Riza te puede escoltar al baño y va a cerciorarse de que te refresques como se te ordenó." Se volteó hacia Riza. "Capitán, si me hace el favor."

"Eres tan intimidante como ella, Roy Mustang." Le acusó Gracia pero sus ojos estaban algo vidriosos y tuvo que parpadear para aclararlos.

"Nos preocupamos tanto por ti como por Elysia, Gracia. Por supuesto que vamos a intimidarte." Le sonrió y vio cómo Riza la llevaba hacia el baño más cercano.

Riza observaba mientras Gracia se dirigía hacia los lavamanos y se echaba agua en la cara.

"¿Edward te intimidó?" Preguntó suavemente.

"Sólo un poco." Gracia suspiró y se miró en el espejo. "Pero tenía razón. A Elysia no le queda mucho de su madre en estos momentos."

"¿Puedo decir 'te lo dije'?" Preguntó Riza con ligero humor.

"No." Gracia sonrió y luego suspiró. "Supongo que cuando Edward me dijo lo mismo que tú me hizo dar cuenta de lo cierto que debía de ser."

"¿Y Roy la apoyó?"

"Sí." Gracia asintió. Los ojos de ambas se encontraron en el espejo y sonrieron.

"A Roy le gusta Edward." Dijo Riza.

"Y a ella le gusta él." Replicó Gracia.

Se voltearon para mirarse.

"¿Crees que ya lo saben?" Preguntó Riza.

"Edward no tiene ni idea. Está confundida de estar atraída por él." Gracia sonrió con reminiscencia. "Y no le voy a decir que actúe diferente. Yo me acuerdo lo que es sentirse así."

Riza sonrió. "También yo." Se detuvo para pensar. "Roy lo sabe, pero no sé si sepa que le gusta a ella." Frunció el ceño. "Llegó tarde al Baile y estaba completamente furioso acerca de algo y ahora está sonriente y relajado. Eso es raro en él."

"¿Piensas que puede ser debido a Edward?" Preguntó Gracia.

"Posiblemente, pero nunca antes ha reaccionado así. Creo que debe haber algo más, pero es seguro que Edward es parte de ello. Desde que regresó, él está más como era antes."

"¿Entonces les damos nuestra bendición?" Cuestionó Gracia.

"Sí, creo que sí." Replicó Riza.

Cuando Roy escoltó a Gracia de regreso a la habitación luego de minutos de retraso, encontraron la cabeza de Edward al lado del hombro de Elysia y se encontraba durmiendo con una pequeña sonrisa en el rostro. Gracia observó cómo Roy se quedaba paralizado y observaba a la durmiente rubia. El rostro de él sorprendentemente apacible.

Maes, mi amor, le susurró ella en su mente. Riza tiene razón. Creo que Roy ya cayó.

* * *

La temperatura de Elysia bajó más y sonreír se volvió más fácil. Conforme la noche avanzaba, empezaron a dormir por turnos en las sillas. Se quitaron los sacos y los usaron como almohadas y Breda convenció a una enfermera de prestarles algunas mantas. Edward se despertó luego de una hora y se unió a los demás en el corredor.

Pasó la medianoche y las noticias continuaban siendo buenas. Como a las tres de la mañana, Elysia ya dormía de manera más natural y su temperatura seguía disminuyendo. Siguieron con los antibióticos pero todos sabían que tendrían que pasar unos días antes de saber si Elysia había sufrido algún daño por la infección. Roy y Edward habían acorralado al doctor y éste había dado una lista de varios resultados, los cuales decidieron no contarle a Gracia. La idea de una posible ceguera, sordera e incluso daño cerebral los había hecho fruncir el ceño a ambos.

Edward miró al pequeño grupo. Todos se encontraban dormidos. Ross y Gracia estaban en la habitación con Elysia. Fuery y Breda estaban acostados sobre las sillas; dos bultos con mantas que roncaban al unísono. Havoc y Riza habían juntado sus sillas y pudo ver que la cabeza de Riza reposaba en el hombro de él sobre la manta que los cubría. Schieska se había quedado dormida en su silla y se había caído ligeramente hacia la izquierda en donde Falman en un primer momento se había sobresaltado. Había dejado que la cabeza se reclinara sobre su hombro y luego se había quedado dormido, su cabeza descansando sobre la de ella. Edward había colocado una manta sobre ambos.

Miró la oscura cabeza de Roy Mustang y sus labios se torcieron ligeramente. Su ojo estaba cerrado y lucía muy diferente mientras dormía. Su rostro se había suavizado y ella se había sobresaltado por lo apacible que lucía. No roncaba y su respiración era suave y regular. Una vez que se hubo sacudido involuntariamente y vuelto a acomodarse. No se había dado cuenta lo fascinante que podía ser simplemente observarlo dormir. Tampoco se había dado cuenta lo extraño que la hacía sentir ser su almohada.

Habían estado sentados en silencio cuando de pronto había sentido su cabeza aterrizar en su hombro, pero a diferencia de Schieska, él había continuado deslizándose y ahora ella tenía su cabeza en su regazo. Había parecido que lucía bastante incómodo así doblado pero ella no había podido despertarlo. Cuando el doctor había pasado, ella hizo que la ayudara a levantar los pies de Mustang sobre la otra silla y a ponerlo más cómodo. Habían colocado un manta sobre él y éste había mascullado algo y luego se había acurrucado en las sillas y recostado su cabeza contra el regazo de ella antes de volverse a dormir.

La vocecilla en su mente continuaba diciéndole que recorra sus dedos por los cabellos de él y viera si eran tan suaves como parecían. Y le señalaba lo reconfortante que se sentía tener su cabeza en su regazo. También le hacía notar la calidez emanada por Mustang. Pensó, si esto era atracción, estaba tomando un nuevo giro esta noche. Siempre había estado liderando sus pensamientos pero ahora se había mantenido en un costado y en vez de haberla puesto nerviosa, simplemente le estaba dirigiendo su atención hacia cosas. Cosas sobre Mustang. Como veinte minutos de observaciones y detalles de su rostro durmiente.

Quizá el hecho de haber estado preocupada por Elysia había hecho que lograra un equilibrio entre ella y esta atracción. Recordó los dedos de él en su cabello más temprano y supo que ayer hubiera reaccionado muy diferente a como reaccionó hoy. Gracia había dicho que no podía controlar la atracción, pero Edward se dio cuenta de que podía encontrar una forma de vivir con ella. Estrujó su nariz hacia arriba cuando se dio cuenta de que había encontrado su salida y su equilibrio porque la había aceptado. Se sentía atraída por Roy Mustang y ya no iba a ignorarlo o negarlo. No si quería mantener su cordura y tranquilidad.

Pero eso no significaba que tuviera que hacer algo al respecto, se decía a sí misma obstinada, mientras dejaba que un dedo enguantado se deslizara por el cabello de Mustang. Frunció el ceño y distraídamente se quitó el guante de su mano izquierda antes de cautelosamente volver a tocar su cabello.

* * *

Roy Mustang abrió su ojo y parpadeó cuando su almohada se movió. Estaba levantando un brazo para mantenerla en su lugar cuando se terminó de despertar y cayó en cuenta que las almohadas no se movían por sí solas. Giró su cabeza y se encontró mirando hacia arriba a una durmiente Edward. Tenía apoyada su cabeza sobre su brazo de automail que la había mantenido en posición. Notó que su mano izquierda reposaba sobre el hombro de él. Su regazo era bastante cómodo, pensó, y se preguntó por cuánto tiempo había estado dormido. También se preguntó por qué Edward lo había dejado dormir y no lo había movido ni se había movido ella.

Buscó en su bolsillo y sacó su reloj. Seis y media. Se suponía que debía estar en un tren a las ocho. Suspiró y distraídamente se volvió a acurrucar en el regazo de Edward. Deseó poder volver a dormir. Unas cuantas horas serían muy bienvenidas. Especialmente con Edward como su almohada. Cuántas veces la había visto dormir hasta ahora, se preguntó. Y ni una sola había sido durmiendo en una cama, y parpadeó y alejó su mente de ahí. La única vez que la había visto en una cama había sido aquella primera noche, prefirió añadir su mente. Eso no es a lo que me refería se dijo a sí mismo y gruñó suavemente y se obligó a pensar en tomar un tren en hora y media.

"¿Mustang?" Preguntó Edward somnolienta y vio que los nublados ojos le parpadeaban.

"Sí." Respondió con voz baja y se sentó, observando cómo ella se contenía un bostezo y luego parpadeaba mientras se despertaba.

"¿Qué hora es?"

"Las seis y treinta."

Observó cómo ella miraba alrededor a los demás que aún dormían. Se inclinó acercándose a ella.

"Edward, en un momento me voy a tener que ir. Me informas lo que pasa." Dijo suavemente y ella asintió.

"Y también voy a estar pendiente de Gracia." Dijo, recordando su conversación de la noche anterior. Él sonrió y sus dedos se estiraron para suavemente retirarle en cabello del rostro. Miró los sobresaltados ojos de ella.

"Gracias." Fue todo lo que dijo, pero ella sintió que hubo algo más que dejó sin decir.

* * *

El General de Brigada Roy Mustang colocó su cabeza sobre su mano y se apoyó contra la ventana del vagón. Su ojo oscuro no estaba viendo el paisaje mientras que el tren se sacudía sobre la marcha. Falman se encontraba en el otro asiento, pasando las hojas de los documentos y el resto de su destacamento se encontraba al otro lado de la puerta. El compartimiento junto al suyo había sido reservado para ellos.

Las dos horas de sueño que había logrado tener durante la noche no fueron suficientes y se sentía cansado. Había sido una noche larga y tenía tantos pensamientos e impresiones que analizar. La mayoría de ellos involucraban a Edward. Aún se sentía algo sorprendido de sí mismo por haber estado tan abierto y relajado cerca de ella. Tanto así que de hecho se quedó dormido sobre ella. Él nunca hacía eso, había podido mantenerse sin dormir por largos periodos de tiempo cuando se lo requerían, y lo justificó con el largo, cansado y emocionalmente agotador día que pasó. Ignoró la vocecilla que se rió de la lógica excusa.

La misma vocecita que lo presionó a recordar lo mucho que le había gustado pasar sus dedos por el cabello de Edward mientras deshacía el condenado moño. Debería dar las gracias por todos esos ganchos, le puntualizó la vocecita. Sin ellos, Edward no habría necesitado su ayuda y nunca hubiese tenido la oportunidad de recorrer los dedos por su cabello.

Y Edward había parecido cómoda con él. Había esperado que esté sobresaltada y nerviosa, pero le había dejado deshacer el cabello, había entendido cuando se habían comunicado sin palabras, lo había dejado dormir sobre ella. No se estaba equivocando con ella, ¿verdad? Estaba atraída por él, entonces, ¿por qué no hubo ni temor ni nerviosismo? Había notado su temor ante el descubrimiento, la había visto sonrojarse. Había visto esas señales en muchas mujeres. Hace cuatro años. Cosas como ésas no cambiaban, pensó. Edward estaba atraída. Él lo sabía, no iba a negarlo ahora. Entonces, ¿por qué no había estado nerviosa?

La preocupación por Elysia pudo haber tenido mucho que ver con eso, teorizó, pero no con todo. Ese pequeño enfrentamiento de miradas la había hecho temblar, se había ruborizado. Tuvo que recordarse a sí mismo que ésta era Edward y Edward siempre iba a ser diferente. Y Edward siempre había sido buena ocultando cosas. Pero no completamente si se le habían escapado ese temblor y ese rubor. No parecía estar negando la realidad. Él habría asumido que su control era más firme si estuviera negando, así que tal vez era confusión y eso era bueno, pensó. Estaba confundido y era fácil poner la confusión a un lado cuando habían cosas más importantes en qué pensar. Aunque la confusión siempre parecía tomar venganza por ello, regresando con más fuerza. Y a veces venía acompañada con la duda. ¿Estaría Edward dudando de todo?

Deseó haber podido bailar con ella la noche anterior.

* * *

La Teniente Coronel Edward Elric se sentó en el escritorio de Mustang y contempló el reloj. Habían sido dos días bastante largos y lo único que quería era dormir. Él iba a telefonear dentro de poco y Hawkeye le había dicho arbitrariamente que había sido elegida para informar al General de Brigada de todo lo que debía saber. Incluso le había dado una lista.

Después de que Mustang se marchó se habían ido por turnos a cambiarse. Incluso habían convencido a Gracia para dejar a Elysia por veinte minutos y tomar una ducha rápida y cambiarse la ropa que Riza le había traído. Breda había elaborado una lista de turnos para la siguiente semana. El staff del hospital descubrió que el aparentemente inofensivo hombre de cara redonda tenía una actitud bastante sucinta cuando les informó a quién contactar y qué hacer en caso que la condición de Elysia cambiara en cualquier forma.

Fuery recableó parte del hospital para poder instalar un teléfono en la habitación de Elysia y Schieska leyó todo el expediente médico, fue a la biblioteca y regresó dos horas después con una página de anotaciones que explicaban en términos entendibles qué estaba pasando exactamente. Havoc reorganizó las sillas y acondicionó otra cama con barandas en la habitación de Elysia. Hawkeye supervisaba todo y Edward observaba con una amplia sonrisa y hacía todo lo que Riza le pedía.

"¿Siempre es así?" Había preguntado en un momento una enfermera cuando Hawkeye se puso a informar calmadamente a una enfermera sobre su negligencia de no cambiar el agua en la habitación de Elysia.

"No." Edward había sacudido la cabeza. "Generalmente dispara primero."

Edward daba las gracias por haberse mantenido ocupada, pero ahora que esperaba la llamada de Mustang, todos los pensamientos que había estado intentando evitar aparecieron. Volvió a mirar el reloj.

Admitirse a sí misma que estaba atraída por Roy Mustang había liberado algo de la tensión. No se le había ocurrido preguntarse lo que Mustang sentía hasta que éste le había retirado el cabello de la cara esa mañana y su voz había sido sorprendentemente dulce. Había esperado que muestre esa emoción con Gracia, pero no con ella. Incluso si hubiese sido dulce con Hawkeye lo hubiera entendido. Ambos se conocían de años. Pero Mustang había sido dulce con ella.

Ahora que pensaba en ello, se había comportado casi dulce durante toda la noche. Le había desamarrado el cabello sin ningún comentario pedante, había entendido y la había apoyado con el doctor y con Gracia. Había hecho que Gracia sonría y se relaje. Ni una sola vez habían estado cerca de una discordia entre ambos. Había pensado que estaría tensa cerca de él pero eso no había ocurrido.

El temor que había sentido el viernes todavía estaba allí. No quería que él supiera que estaba atraída por él, pero anoche eso se había puesto a un lado. Hubo cosas más importantes en qué pensar. Gracia lo sabía y también el Fuhrer. Ellos eran los únicos que sabían y pensó que si no se hubiese delatado al maldecir mientras bailaba con el Fuhrer éste no lo sabría. Ella sabía que ninguno de los dos iba a decir nada y eso la aliviaba.

Pero, ¿qué sentía Mustang? Gracia le había insinuado que no sería tan malo que Mustang lo descubriera, pero eso no parecía bueno. ¿Qué pasaba si lo descubría y se reía o burlaba de ello? La atracción de una sola persona no era algo equivalente. Recordó a Al cuando se enamoró platónicamente de Hawkeye tiempo atrás y habían pasado varios días tratando de entender por qué la gente se sentía así. Teniendo doce y trece años, no tenían en lo absoluto la más mínima idea de lo que eso significaba. Pero recordó que Al estaba aterrado de que Hawkeye lo descubriera. Ahora entendía cómo se había sentido su hermano.

Si supieras lo que siente la otra persona entonces sabrías qué hacer. ¿No es verdad? Puedes ignorarlo y tener la esperanza que va a desaparecer si supieras que el otro no siente lo mismo. Pero ¿y si sí sintiera lo mismo? ¿Qué harías entonces?

Okay Edward, ahora sí que alargaste las cosas, se dijo a sí misma. No es probable que Mustang esté atraído por ti. Sólo es amistad. Eso es lo que es. Somos mayores, sólo estamos descubriendo que la amistad funciona para ambos. Eso es todo.

Sonó el teléfono y Edward saltó y de pronto su sangre le aporreaba en los oídos. En efecto, sólo amistad, le susurró una vocecilla en su mente. Su mano estaba temblando cuando levantó el auricular y le frunció el ceño mientras hablaba.

"Oficina del General de Brigada Mustang."

"_Suenas casi eficiente, Edward."_ Resonó en su oído la voz de Mustang y pudo escuchar la sonrisa en su rostro.

"Hawkeye me dio una lista." Dijo y lo oyó gruñir. "Pero Elysia se encuentra mucho mejor. Se despertó por un breve lapso y estuvo desorientada pero ellos creen que su audición está bien. Aunque todavía no saben de nada más." Casi pudo sentir su alivio a través del teléfono.

"_¿Alguna otra buena noticia antes de que empieces con esa lista?"_ Preguntó Mustang.

"No realmente, a menos que quieras considerar el rumor de que anoche le prendiste fuego a una sargento." Edward sonrió ampliamente.

"_¿Que yo hice qué?"_

"Armstrong fue al hospital esta tarde. Aparentemente uno de los mejores rumores es que antes del Baile le prendiste fuego a una inocente sargento y a la oficina de un General." Edward casi se rió de los sonidos indignantes de Mustang.

"_¿Por qué demonios haría yo algo tan fuera de lugar como…? ay mierda."_

Edward parpadeó ante el súbito alto y Mustang se quedó callado por unos momentos.

"_Averigua el nombre de esa sargento y haz que Hawkeye la restituya en su cargo."_ Edward ladeó su cabeza ante lo que parecía vergüenza en la voz de Mustang.

"¿Mustang?" Preguntó.

"_Bajé de grado a una sargento y fue un error haberlo hecho, y si le cuentas a alguien, voy a prenderte fuego a ti, Edward."_ La voz de Mustang era firme y amenazadora y Edward rió.

"No voy a tener que decir nada. Igual Hawkeye se va a enterar." Sonrió y luego preguntó con genuina curiosidad. "¿Qué hizo la sargento para que mereciera una degradación?"

"_Déjalo así nomás Edward."_

"Cuéntame Mustang o busco a Hawkeye." Amenazó Edward y su amenaza fue más efectiva que la de él.

"_No hizo nada, ¿okay? Sólo estaba molesto. Y si le cuentas eso a alguien no sólo te voy a prender fuego todos los días durante seis meses, voy a encontrarte un puesto para que laves platos en el comedor."_

"Estás exagerando Mustang." Dijo Edward tranquilamente y se reclinó en la silla.

"_Sólo me aseguro de que entiendas las consecuencias de tus actos, Edward."_

Edward rió. Esto era normal, así era como debía ser. Ligero y divertido y nada fuera de lo ordinario. Ninguna confusión ni preguntas cerniéndose por los costados y sólo esperando que ella colgara el teléfono. Empezó con la lista de Hawkeye y sonrió ante cada gruñido o queja de él.

Ya no sonrió tanto cuando la contraatacó con una lista propia que tenía que escribir y pasársela a Hawkeye.

* * *

Las listas parecieron hacerse más largas en el transcurso de los dos siguientes días.

"Dile a Roy que esto se tiene que hacer."

"Dile a Roy que los papeles estaban dentro del expediente."

"Dile a Roy que si no le informa al General Lermic sobre estos cambios, tendrá que volver a presentar todo ese papeleo… él mismo."

"_Dile a Riza que Falman se ha encargado de eso. Y asegúrate de que nunca lo vuelva a mencionar, Edward."_

"_No le digas a Riza que puso los papeles en el expediente equivocado, dile que se cayeron y que terminaron mezclados con otros."_

"_El General Lermic es un cabrón presumido y tiene que volver a presentar su maldito papeleo. Dile a Riza que es bienvenida aquí para que le dispare. Yo le pago el pasaje."_

"Falman siempre se encarga de esas cosas, eres un holgazán, Mustang."

"Eres un cobarde, Mustang. ¿Por qué mejor no te echo la culpa a ti?"

"Riza se rió. De hecho toda la oficina se rió. Simplemente préndele fuego tú mismo si es tan cabrón, Mustang."

* * *

"_Deberíamos estar de regreso el Sábado de acuerdo a lo planeado, Edward."_ Mustang sonaba cansado y Edward se reclinó en la gran silla y escuchó.

"Havoc ha organizado un auto para recogerte y dijo algo sobre la rendición del informe concertada para el lunes y que tendrás el fin de semana para terminar los reportes."

"_Qué considerado de su parte. Recuérdame agradecerle apropiadamente cuando regrese." _Replicó Mustang de forma sarcástica y Ed rió.

Eran pasadas las siete y habían estado en el teléfono por cerca de una hora. Se había convertido en una rutina estas llamadas. Los primeros diez minutos eran dedicados a Elysia y Gracia y luego las listas y notas iban y venían. Una vez terminadas ambos se relajaban e intercambiaban chismes o sólo conversaban por un rato.

"Voy a quedarme con tu silla, Mustang." Dijo Edward mientras se reclinaba hacia atrás y ponía sus botas sobre el escritorio.

"_Tienes una silla, Edward."_

"Puedes quedarte con ésa. La tuya es mucho más cómoda. Se reclina mucho más hacia atrás."

"_Tu escritorio no tiene el tamaño apropiado para mi silla y la tuya parecería fuera de lugar en mi oficina."_

"Para eso está la alquimia, Mustang. O tal vez puedes cambiarte a mi escritorio y yo me quedo aquí."

"_No, Edward. Creo que te dejaré en tu escritorio tal como está ahora." _Dijo Roy con una sonrisa. Disfrutaba de estos momentos informales al final de sus llamadas. Edward le daba una razón para sonreír al final de un largo y a veces aburrido día.

"Pero mi silla no se reclina hacia atrás lo suficiente para levantar mis pies." Protestó Edward.

"_¡Quita tus botas de mi escritorio, Edward!" _

* * *

"Oye Mustang, ¿todavía no encuentras quien me reemplace en el Norte?" Preguntó Edward hacia el final del la llamada del jueves.

"_¿Qué?"_ La voz de Mustang resonaba fuerte en su oído. "_¿Qué sabes acerca de eso?"_

"Lo sé porque un tipo vino hoy y me entregó las órdenes de traslado." Respondió Edward y frunció el ceño. "Sabías sobre eso Mustang. ¿Por qué no me lo dijiste?"

"_No era necesario Edward. No te van a trasladar."_

"Debiste habérmelo dicho, Mustang."

"_Me enteré la noche del Baile, no hubo oportunidad de contarte, Edward."_ Mustang respondió y Ed tuvo que respingar la nariz ante esa verdad. "_El Fuhrer y yo lo discutimos, así que no sé por qué se te entregó la orden."_

"Sí, eso fue lo mismo que me dijo." Remarcó Edward.

"_¿Fuiste donde el Fuhrer?"_ Mustang sonaba sobresaltado. "_¿Por qué hiciste eso?"_

"Tuve que hacerlo. Hawkeye iba a dispararle al tipo encargado de Personal por autorizar un traslado como ése. Le señaló que ni tú ni el Fuhrer lo habían firmado, que yo nunca debí de haberlo recibido y que dicha transferencia era una violación directa a mis términos de reenlistamiento. Él dijo algo sobre que los traslados no estaban abiertos a discusión, que el personal iba donde los trasladaban y que como una mera capitán se podría encontrar con cargos de insubordinación si continuaba entorpeciéndolo en la ejecución de sus lícitas obligaciones. Creo que ella dijo 'ejecuta esto' y después le quitó el bolígrafo de un disparo." Edward hizo una pausa, sonriendo al tiempo que recordaba la mirada de horror en el rostro del tipo. Si ella no hubiese intervenido enviándolos a ambos a la oficina del Fuhrer habría habido sangre encima de sus lindos papeles.

"El Fuhrer dijo algo parecido a lo que tú acabas de decir y luego elogió a Hawkeye por no haberle disparado al tipo ya que entendió plenamente el estrés que había tenido ella en ese momento. Creo que lo deberías de mandar a él al Norte. Sé que Riza lo apreciaría." Edward sonrió socarronamente. El idiota no había tenido con qué defenderse y había hecho un rígido saludo militar antes de que se le permitiera retirarse. El Fuhrer le había asegurado a Hawkeye que Edward no iba a ser trasladada al Norte ni a ninguna parte, a menos que todos fueran trasladados juntos. Hawkeye había aceptado eso con un solemne asentimiento de cabeza y Edward le había sonreído ampliamente al Fuhrer y había recibido el mismo gesto como respuesta.

"Todo está aclarado, Mustang, pero podrías ser bueno con Riza por unos días. Ella estaba de lo más molesta porque no le habías contado al respecto." Edward rió engreída.

"_Gracias por la advertencia, Edward. Dile a Riza que ya escogí a alguien y que puede informar personalmente sobre mi decisión al Departamento de Personal."_

"Eso le va a gustar."

* * *

El viernes no era un buen día para Edward y sabía que Mustang tampoco iba a estar contento. Se sentía exhausta mientras se dejaba caer en la silla de Mustang. Él iba a volver mañana y se sentía en un dilema por ello. Quería que volviera, todo se había sentido vacío sin él en la oficina; rayos, lo había extrañado. Pero eso también significaba el fin de sus conversaciones nocturnas y sabía que también las iba a extrañar.

Bostezó y se frotó los ojos. Casi la única buena noticia era la continua recuperación de Elysia. Ahora permanecía consciente por más y más tiempo y sabían que no habían sido afectadas ni su audición ni su vista. Aún no estaban seguros si había sufrido algún otro efecto secundario pero todos estaban más optimistas con cada día que pasaba.

Había tenido que llegar hasta el miércoles para que admitiera que lo extrañaba. Había estado mirando alrededor, esperando verlo o escucharlo y él no había estado ahí. Eso hacía de la oficina un lugar extraño para estar a pesar de que casi todos se encontraban allí. Había empeorado el saber que cada noche lo iba a oír y hablar con él y luego cuando se acababa, no había nada más que hacer que esperar hasta la noche siguiente.

Todos los días Riza y Gracia le daban mensajes para él y de pronto 'dile a Roy' se había convertido en la frase que automáticamente le traía la imagen de su rostro retirándole el cabello aquella mañana. Ella no sabía por qué o cómo se habían enlazado en su mente, pero lo habían hecho.

Respiró hondo cuando sonó el teléfono y lo contestó.

"Hola Mustang."

"_Hola Edward, suenas cansada."_ Su voz resonaba en su oído y ella se reclinó en la silla y se puso cómoda. No había razón para estar incómoda y a la vez tener malas noticias.

"Ha sido un día ocupado. Pero primero…" Y Edward habló sobre Elysia y le pasó todos los mensajes de Gracia. Mustang también tenía algunos que pasarle y había prometido visitarlas mañana de camino a su casa.

"_Cuéntame, Edward." _Dijo luego de que se completó la conversación amena.

Edward suspiró. "Hoy hubo una explosión en uno de los laboratorios de investigación."

"_¿Y?"_

"Estaban usando agua roja, Mustang."

Mustang estaba callado pero Edward podía oír su súbita respiración fuerte.

"_¿Qué pasó?"_

"Bueno, ¿recuerdas ese pequeño laboratorio que había estado aventurándose con agua roja?"

"_Sí. Había estado esperando escuchar que se había clausurado."_

"Lo estaba. Aparentemente hace tres días. Pero uno de los tontos oficiales devolvió una parte de la 'cosa roja' para clasificación y experimentación. Aparentemente nunca la habían visto antes y querían saber qué era. De acuerdo al reporte del oficial, el Laboratorio S14 fue clausurado por un asunto de seguridad y riesgo. La unidad que fue a desmontar todo no tenía entrenamiento alquímico y sólo destruyeron la mayoría de las cosas que habían allí." La voz de Edward estaba llena de disgusto ante tales métodos. "Tuvieron mucha suerte de no haber volado en pedazos. En fin, el agua roja estaba siendo estudiada por un técnico aún más tonto que decidió ver cómo reaccionaba con otros materiales."

"_¿Cuánto es el daño?"_

"Bueno, Jean dijo que era casi el mismo daño que _yo_ hubiese hecho sin poner mucho esfuerzo. Creo que estaba tratando de ser gracioso. Basta Mustang." Dijo Edward cuando oyó un ruido sospechoso en el teléfono. "Esto no es gracioso. Cuatro personas están en el hospital, las paredes y la mayor parte del Departamento de Investigación Científica están desperdigados en la plaza de desfiles y me han designado para levantar todo eso."

"_¿Por qué tú?"_

"Porque tú no estabas aquí. Porque soy alquimista. Porque les dije a los de Investigación Científica que eran una sarta de iletrados tarados que no podían distinguir agua roja de colorante de alimentos. Porque golpeé al condenado Coronel que dijo que no era asunto mío decirle a su personal que eran unos tarados. ¡Porque sí carajo!" Edward había empezado calmada pero su humor se empeoró y también su voz. Se había sentado erguida y tenía su mano derecha en un puño.

"_¡Edward!"_ La voz de Mustang era fuerte y ella liberó su mano derecha y se reclinó hacia atrás en la silla, tratando de calmarse.

"_¿Sí?"_ Logró responder luego de unos minutos.

"_¿Queda agua roja?"_ Preguntó Mustang calmadamente y la oyó respirar más suave.

"No. Me aseguré de eso." Edward respiró profundo y se relajó aún más.

"_Bien. ¿Qué pasó con el Coronel que golpeaste?"_

"Sólo una nariz rota, creo. Usé mi mano izquierda."

"_Qué tal mesura, Edward."_

"Lo sé. Si el Fuhrer no hubiera estado allí habría usado la derecha." Edward ignoró el leve sarcasmo. Realmente había tenido la intención de usar la mano derecha cuando el Coronel con su vozarrón le había dicho que estaba bien lejos de ser tan inteligente como su personal y que él los había escogido a dedo a todos y cada uno de ellos y que ninguna presuntuosa Teniente Coronel iba a insultar a su equipo. Buscándole algo rescatable al tipo, éste no había sabido en ese momento quién era la rubia de ojos dorados y ella había sido justa al reconocer la disposición de defender a su gente, incluso si eran unos idiotas. Pero en el momento en que había cuestionado su inteligencia y había dicho que si su staff no había distinguido la diferencia él dudaba que alguien más pudiera, y que estaba equivocada al pensar de otra forma, ella había perdido completamente los estribos.

Ella le había informado calmadamente sobre su estatus de Alquimista Estatal mientras su mano izquierda lo había golpeado. Cuando éste pudo volver a enfocar los ojos, ella le había dicho su nombre, sólo en caso de que quisiera levantarle cargos por insubordinación.

"_¿Y el Fuhrer te designó para que levantaras todo eso?"_ Preguntó Mustang.

"Sí." Asintió Edward al tiempo que levantaba sus pies sobre el escritorio y se reclinaba aún más hacia atrás en la silla. Había pasado las siguientes tres horas informándose de cuánto había sido el daño y qué se necesitaba reemplazar. Por momentos había estado a punto de volver a perder los estribos. Y se había pasado otra hora asegurándose de que no hubiera ningún rastro de agua roja. Estaba tan cansada.

"_Bueno, no puedo ir en contra de una orden directa del Fuhrer, Edward."_ Dijo Mustang con tono pensativo.

"Eso lo sé, Mustang." Dijo Edward y se contuvo un bostezo. Se sentía mejor ahora que le había contado, incluso si sabía que no había nada que él pudiera hacer. Se había metido en esto solita y ella tenía que resolverlo. Y eso había desencadenado un nuevo hilo de ideas en su cabeza. Pero en este momento lo sentía menos que una carga ahora que lo había compartido con él.

"_¿Edward?"_ Preguntó Mustang.

"¿Qué?" Parpadeó y se dio cuenta de que casi se había quedado dormida. "Disculpa, sólo estoy cansada."

"_Ve a casa Edward. Podemos discutir todo esto cuando regrese."_ Ahí estaba de nuevo esa dulzura en su voz. No la había escuchado en toda la semana pero la reconocía. Sonrió somnolienta y su cabeza se inclinó contra el teléfono al tiempo que sus ojos se cerraban.

"'nas noches Roy."

* * *

Roy Mustang miró el auricular en su mano y parpadeó. No acababa de escuchar eso, ¿o sí? Edward lo había llamado 'Roy'. No pensó que ella haya hecho eso antes. Escuchó y todo lo que pudo oír fue el silencio.

* * *

_**Aquí aparecerán las respuestas a sus reviews por el capítulo 19 en cuanto Silken me las mande… mientras tanto… ¿apostamos cuánto tiempo me demoro en publicar el capítulo 21? XDDD**_


	21. Descubrimientos

**Disclaimer: **Fullmetal Alchemist no me pertenece. Y ésta es una traducción del fic original escrito en inglés por la talentosa _**silkendreammaid**_**.**

Agradezco a Lady Seika Lerki por ayudarme revisando mi traducción.

**xXx**

**Comentario Inicial de la Traductora****:**

Esta vez no esperaron tanto tanto tanto, y espero que para el próximo capítulo esperen aún menos.

Silken sigue sin aparecer. Esperemos que lo haga pronto.

* * *

**Returning Echoes  
****(Ecos que Regresan)**

* * *

**Capítulo 21: Descubrimientos**

Edward parpadeó, se estiró y se preguntó por qué tenía un teléfono al costado de su oreja. Le tomó un momento darse cuenta de que estaba en la oficina de Mustang. Echó una mirada al reloj y parpadeó. Eran las tres de la madrugada. Miró el auricular y quiso colgar, encontrando la base en el piso cerca del escritorio. Parecía que lo había pateado mientras dormía. Bostezó mientras lo levantaba y lo colocaba en su lugar.

Pensó que debería de regresar a su dormitorio y continuar durmiendo, pero aún no quería salir de allí. Él iba a regresar mañana… no, hoy más tarde. Soltó un resoplido y se reclinó en la silla.

Se preguntó si debería ir a ver llegar el tren y luego sacudió su cabeza con fuerza. No. Eso significaría que lo había extrañado. Bueno, sí lo había hecho, pero si la veía allí entonces sabría que ella lo había extrañado. Y eso era algo para lo cual no estaba preparada. Aún. Quizá nunca.

"¿Por qué él?" Preguntó a la habitación vacía. "De tanta gente ¿por qué tuvo que ser Roy Mustang?" Parpadeó. "Bueno, ¿quién más podría haber sido?" Se preguntó y frunció el ceño. Gracia había dicho que la atracción era algo que todos sentían en algún momento y que no importaba qué sexo tenías.

Edward se reclinó hacia atrás en la silla. Eso era algo que no había considerado antes. De pronto se había encontrado atraída por Roy Mustang y él era quien estaba en su mente en nueve de diez pensamientos que tenía. Siendo hombre por dentro, ¿no habría tenido más sentido para _él_ encontrarse atraído por una mujer y no por otro hombre? ¿Por qué había quedado cautivado por Mustang en vez de digamos… Hawkeye? La idea de alguno de los dos parecía igual de ilógica en términos de atracción.

Parecía que no existían reglas para la atracción y Gracia había dicho algo igual. Pero todavía le confundía el hecho de que esta atracción había escogido a alguien del mismo sexo. Aunque pudo haber sido más incómodo si se hubiese sentido atraída por otra mujer. Después de todo, todos veían su exterior femenino y no su interior masculino. Gruñó.

¿Por qué estaba volviendo la confusión otra vez? La semana pasada lo había admitido. Estaba atraída por Roy Mustang y luego él se había marchado. Eso había estado bien, muy bien. Eso significaba que podía estar atraída todo lo que quisiera sin tener que enfrentar al objeto de dicha atracción. Pero él regresaba hoy. Iba a estar atraída por alguien que iba a estar presente.

Casi deseó poder volver a sentirse confundida y no estar al tanto. Ahora que estaba consciente de lo que sentía, parecía que llegaba una nueva tanda de preguntas y problemas. Preguntas como ¿Qué pasaría si Mustang lo descubre? O, ¿qué se supone que debería hacer ahora? Y, ¿qué pasaría si sólo es un efecto secundario del hecho de que ahora sea mujer?

Ed rió. Estaba volviendo a alargar el punto. Suspiró. Tenía que pensar en algo. Él iba a llegar y no sabía qué hacer. Si el día continuaba con normalidad, no lo iba a ver hasta el lunes, así que no era que tuviese que tener algo planeado ahorita, pero no estaría mal estar preparada. Por si las moscas.

Esta última semana todo había sido 'dile a Roy esto' y 'dile a Roy aquello'. Si no ponía cuidado iba a empezar a llamarlo 'Roy' y eso no iba a suceder. No, la única vez que usó ese nombre fue con Elysia y en ese entonces tenía la palabra 'Tío' pegada al costado. Eso era aceptable, seguro. No ayudaba que Riza y Gracia dijeran 'Roy'. Si no las conociera, habría pensado que lo estaban haciendo a propósito.

Hmm, ¿entonces quizás algo como 'Hola Mustang, bienvenido, nadie te extrañó por aquí'? Umm, tal vez no. O qué tal '¿ya de regreso, bastardo?' Sacudió su cabeza, eso tampoco. De hecho, pensó, no lo había llamado bastardo en su cara desde hacía mucho. La última vez había sido ese día en su oficina cuando se había puesto la falda por primera vez y él le había arrojado su reloj. Había parecido tan humano aquel día y se había mantenido humano desde entonces.

Eso lo había vuelto a ver la semana pasada. Había algo sobre toda esa noche que la desconcertaba. Delante de Gracia y los demás se había comportado como ella esperaba que se comportase. Pero había sido _demasiado_ humano cerca de ella. Demasiado abierto. No sabía cómo expresarlo. Había sido un alivio cuando apareció en el hospital y ella había estado allí parada y él había esperado hasta que recuperara el control. No había dicho nada, simplemente había permanecido parado allí. Ella no había notado sino hasta mucho después el gran apoyo que eso había significado.

Le había sacado todos esos ganchos del cabello sin una sola queja ni comentario sarcástico. Tres días después había recordado lo que Gracia había dicho sobre que a Roy le gustaba el cabello largo. Se había detenido a medio firmar un documento y se había ruborizado tanto que se preguntó por qué Riza no había dicho nada y esperó que eso significara que no había visto el sonrojo. ¿Que te guste el cabello largo significaba que te gustaba sin importar de dónde provenía, igual como lo harías en el caso de las flores por ejemplo? ¿O significaba que te gustaba de una manera específica, como la corona de flores que prefería Ed por los recuerdos que le traía? ¿Te gustaba más el cabello largo si lo veías en todas partes o sólo en ciertas personas? Las palabras de Gracia habían implicado gusto en general, no en un caso específico. ¿Entonces eso tenía algo que ver con la razón por la que él simplemente caminó y empezó a deshacerle el cabello?

Había sentido sus dedos moviéndose en su cabello aun cuando estaba concentrada en lo que decía en ese momento. A pesar de los ocasionales jalones, había sido extrañamente fácil estar parada allí mientras él trabajaba. Existían muy pocas personas a las que permitiría estar así de cerca de su espalda y él se había convertido en una de ellas. Había dicho que la estaba ayudando y ella no le había negado la ayuda. El mundo debería de haberse detenido en ese momento. ¿Cuándo fue la última vez que había aceptado su ayuda sin hacer un escándalo por ello?

¿Por qué estaba sobre-analizándolo todo? Él le había sacado los ganchos y ella lo había dejado. Simple. No podía ser más básico que eso. ¿Entonces por qué recordaba exactamente cómo se había sentido tener sus dedos en su cabello y su aliento en su nuca? ¿Dónde estaba la simplicidad en ello? La atracción por parte de ella, claro. ¿Pero qué de él? ¿Ayudó porque era cabello largo o porque era ella?

Recordó cuan dulce su voz y su ojo habían sido cuando se marchó aquella mañana. Sus dedos le habían retirado el cabello del rostro, no la habían hecho estremecerse como lo hizo ese otro roce y aun así había sentido algo muy dentro de ella que había relacionado esa mirada en su rostro con su nombre. ¿Por qué había sido tan dulce? Hablando con voz baja sí, por los que dormían. Pero esa mirada, ese roce. Allí había habido algo. ¿Pero qué diablos había sido?

La amistad no hacía que la gente hiciera eso, ¿verdad? ¿Había atracción por parte de él? Ed parpadeó y miró la habitación vacía antes de tirarse hacia atrás soltando una carcajada.

Sí, eso era. Roy Mustang estaba atraído por ella. Eso sería como decir que ella no tenía automail y que nunca había pasado la mayor parte de su vida siendo hombre. Supuso que era un pensamiento lógico. Era parte de una secuencia progresiva. Tú estabas atraído por alguien, entonces te preguntas si ese alguien también estaba atraído. El problema era que la noción de que eso estuviera remotamente cerca de la verdad era sencillamente inconcebible para ella, y eso la trajo de regreso al inicio del círculo.

No existía posibilidad alguna de que Roy Mustang estuviera atraído por ella. Para que eso sucediera, él tendría que ignorar que Ed había sido hombre por cerca de veinte años. Mustang había sido la última persona que imaginaría con otro hombre. Ed recordaba los rumores sobre su reputación. Sus catorce años no había sido impedimento para que amigos soldados le transmitieran mórbidas y detalladas historias sobre 'El Mustang'. Admitámoslo, esas historias le habían dado a él y a Al algo de qué reírse durante los largos y aburridos viajes en tren. Habían sido también su principal fuente de aprendizaje sobre el sexo. Pero ninguno de los dos chicos lo habían analizado con mayor profundidad. Ambos, en especial Ed, habían estado demasiado concentrados en restaurar a Al. Todas las historias se archivaron en su carpeta mental de misceláneos y luego fueron olvidadas. Pero ninguna de ellas había mencionado nunca que Mustang hubiera estado involucrado con alguien que no fuese mujer. Y Mustang sabía cómo Ed se veía a sí _mismo_.

Y tampoco tenían la más amigable de las historias. Edward suspiró y se estiró. Ni siquiera valía la pena pensar en ello. Tenía un día ocupado por delante y tenía que encontrar algo que la ayudase a mantener la compostura cuando lo vea el lunes. Apagó la luz mientras salía, volviendo a bostezar y luego lanzó una maldición cuando su mente traicionera le recordó lo suave que se había sentido el cabello de él aquella noche.

* * *

Roy miraba fijamente el techo de su vagón-cama. Usualmente no tenía problema para dormir en tren y después de una larga y aburrida semana de no tener nada más que viajes e inspecciones de rutina, había pensado que dormiría profundamente. Pero no esta noche. No cuando una rubia seguía diciendo su nombre mientras él le soltaba el cabello… de nuevo.

Había mantenido el auricular pegado a su oído al menos durante cinco minutos y sólo escuchó el silencio. Si ella se había quedado dormida, no había escuchado su respiración. Si había colgado, no había escuchado el cambio en el tono del teléfono. No había habido absolutamente nada. ¿Se había quedado dormida en su silla? ¿Era verdad que había dicho su nombre?  
Antes la había oído llamarlo 'Tío Roy' y eso no había causado el shock que había sentido anoche. Tan seguido lo llamaba 'Mustang' que se preguntaba si ella sabía que tenía un nombre. Había parecido como si hubiese estado a punto de quedarse dormida, y por aquella noche en la biblioteca sabía lo difusos que se volvían sus ojos y su voz en ese momento.

Puede que ni siquiera lo recuerde, pensó, y se volteó hacia un lado. Pero eso no importaba mucho. Había dicho su nombre y sabía que ella estaba pensando en él. Tenía que haberlo extrañado durante la semana. Quizá no tanto como él a ella, pero lo suficiente como para haber usado su nombre. ¿En qué otra cosa habría estado pensando entonces? Se preguntó. ¿Habría pensado en él deshaciéndole el moño, o durmiendo sobre su regazo? ¿Acaso sabía que él había hecho esto último? Él se había despertado antes que ella y se había movido en el momento en que ella despertaba. No podía recordar en qué momento se habían quedado dormidos. Seguro que ella hubiese dicho algo, o al menos hubiera lucido incómoda, pero no había hecho ninguna de las dos cosas. Sólo se sobresaltó cuando le retiró el cabello de la cara.

Y ahora sabía lo suaves que eran esos cabellos, cómo se sentían mientras resbalaban por sus dedos cuando le deshizo ese moño. ¿Habría estado ella tan absorta en lo que estaban conversando que no le dio mucha o nada de importancia a lo que él estaba haciendo? Había visto sus ojos, sabía que no había estado muy feliz por su partida. Pero había sido por una semana y habían conversado todos los días. ¿Acaso esa aflicción se había quedado con ella durante la semana y había evolucionado a un 'te extraño'? Quería volver a pasar sus dedos por esos cabellos y ese pensamiento lo hizo voltearse hacia su otro costado. Él siempre podía ubicarla debido a ese cabello. Nadie tenía un cabello como ése. Lo había buscado en el Salón de Bailes, lo había visto en el hospital.

Recordó la sensación que tuvo cuando ella había chocado con él. Ese momento único en el que todo en él se había detenido. Había sabido que era ella en el momento en que vio su cabello, pero ese tumbo en el corazón lo había llevado a buscar todo su autocontrol para contenerse y no abrazarla y también para reprimir el temblor que había amenazado su habilidad de mantenerse estable.

Nunca antes había conocido una atracción así de fuerte. Nunca nadie lo había hecho correr en tantos círculos mentales como lo hacía Edward. ¿Acaso era sólo el resultado de cuatro años de celibato o era algo más? Hasta que ella retornó, había estado bien resguardado en su autónomo agujerito negro y ella lo había sacado a rastras, sin que él pataleara ni gritara. Aunque en alguna ocasión haya estado a punto de hacerlo. ¿Estaba algo de esa atracción que sentía basada en la gratitud? ¿Se sentía agradecido de estar de regreso en el mundo? Soltó un bufido. No recordaba tener que pensar en cosas así de profundas cuando había salido de comisión en el pasado.

Sabía que a veces tendía a darle muchas vueltas a las cosas, pero Maes siempre había estado allí para sacarlo de eso o escucharlo o simplemente permanecer a su lado. Y ahora Edward estaba haciendo lo mismo sin siquiera saber lo que estaba haciendo. Sus conversaciones nocturnas habían sido para él el momento cúlmine de cada día. Sin ellas, sabía que dejaría un rastro de oficiales y papeleo chamuscados. Ella había escuchado sus quejas en los intermedios entre pasarle todos los encargos de Riza hacia él y tomar todas sus respuestas para ella. Se había reído de él y lo había tratado con familiaridad. Se preguntó si lo trataría así cuando volvieran a estar en la misma oficina. O si los nervios y la incomodidad iban a estar de por medio. Esperaba que no.

Había disfrutado de la facilidad para jugarse bromas. Siempre se habían permitido eso, pero esta vez no hubo ninguna sensación de caminar en la cuerda floja; cuando sabías que una palabra equivocada te arrojaba directo a una vociferada ronda de insultos y maldiciones que generalmente terminaba en fuego y balas. Pero no esta vez. Ni siquiera se había sentido tentado a intentarlo. Se preguntó si eso era porque no podía ver su rostro. Siempre era más divertido observar en ese momento su expresivo rostro y seguir los rápidos cambios en sus emociones.

Por más Alquimista de Fuego que él fuera, ella tenía más fuego, pensó. Tal vez ésa era la razón por la que estaba atraído. Ella resplandecía y brillaba con luces doradas y él siempre había estado atraído por las cosas brillantes y resplandecientes, en especial el fuego. Pero éste era un fuego que no se dejaría controlar con un simple chasquido de sus dedos. No, éste podía quemar su mano si no era cuidadoso.

"¿Por qué estoy pensando así?" Se murmuró a sí mismo y se volvió a voltear. Era casi… poético. Él nunca había sido poético en su vida. Sofisticado, sí, adulador, definitivamente, pero no poético. Esa sensación con sabor a sentimentalismo que sólo Maes había llegado a conseguir sin que fuera considerada una babosada. Dios, lo siguiente sería componer elogios como lo hacía Armstrong, puso la almohada sobre su cabeza para amortiguar su gruñido. Nunca, jamás iba a llegar a tal punto.

Suspiró y se incorporó. Nunca iba a conciliar el sueño e iba a llegar a Central cansado e irritable. ¿Iría Edward a recibirlo? De algún modo lo dudaba, pero ella siempre llevaba la contraria y él nunca sabía lo que pasaría con ella. Sonrío y se puso cómodo reclinándose contra la pared. No había esperado que reaccionara tan calmada cuando supo lo de su traslado y de que él había estado involucrado. Había esperado vociferadas acusaciones como 'intentando volver a controlar mi vida, Mustang' y amenazas con daño físico por no haberle contado al respecto. Pero no, había sido Hawkeye la que soltó las riendas de su genio y le había parecido que Edward había disfrutado con todo el incidente.

A diferencia de ayer cuando Edward había sido la que soltó su genio. Y no la culpaba. El agua roja no era algo con lo que podías jugar bajo ninguna circunstancia. Él iba a decirle unas cuantas palabras a ese Coronel, y ya que no podía romperle la nariz, sólo podría dejarlo arder por un rato. Y luego iba a localizar su contacto en Inteligencia y le iba a preguntar por qué no había incluido alquimistas en su equipo y también por qué no había tenido al día el progreso de las acciones en contra de ese laboratorio.

Roy levantó sus rodillas y estrujó la almohada sobre su regazo. Tenía que rendir un informe al Fuhrer el lunes. Estaba considerando seriamente discutir el error en Inteligencia con él. Sería el inicio de su nueva actitud de 'involucrarse'. Puede que ya no tenga a Hughes presionándolo por detrás, pero tenía un equipo que él sabía no merecía y ahora tenía a Edward en él. Ellos lo apoyarían y él daría ese primer paso. Nunca había considerado a Inteligencia e Investigaciones como punto de partida pero sentía que extrañamente era lo correcto y casi podía ver ojos verdes y oír una voz satisfecha diciéndole 'ya era hora, Roy'.

Y Edward no podría objetar que ya no la mandaban fuera. ¿Cierto? Eso le daría algo que hacer, no estaría metida en la oficina. Ahora era una Teniente Coronel, tendría más autoridad y ojalá no lo vea como el retorno a las formas antiguas de los cuatro años en que había servido. ¿Pero lo vería como una oportunidad para hacer las cosas y ayudar a hacer los cambios que necesitaban hacerse? Y ella no tendría que irse por mucho tiempo. Casi sonrió. Una rienda corta. Oh Dios ella jamás lo perdonaría si él lo llamaba así.

Sí, almuerzo con el Fuhrer el lunes para comenzar y luego almuerzo con Edward el martes para discutir esto.

Y, si finalmente pudiese reunir el coraje y encontrar la oportunidad, una cita para el viernes.

* * *

Edward sabía el momento exacto en que el tren de Mustang llegaría a la estación. El gran reloj dio las diez y ella supo que había llegado. Jean Havoc le había contado sobre los arreglos tres veces durante tres días. Mustang llegaba a las diez, un chofer lo esperaría. Reportarse el lunes. Tanto Riza como Gracia le habían dicho que le 'dijera a Roy' que llamara al hospital y ella le había 'dicho a Roy' y él le había dicho que les dijera a ellas que estaría allá el sábado por la tarde. Por alguna razón habían querido que confirmara eso… dos veces. Por qué de pronto todos sentían la necesidad de contarle exactamente lo que Mustang iba a hacer el fin de semana era un misterio. Eso no le importaba. Mentirosa dijo una vocecita. Cállate contestó ella.

Eso no importaba porque él ya estaba de vuelta y ella estaba en el cuartel general intentando con todas su fuerzas mantener su genio controlado.

"¿Ve esa pila de escombros?" Preguntó con los dientes apretados.

"Sí, Señor." Replicó el cabo. Todos habían aprendido bien rápido a no llamar 'Señora' a la Teniente Coronel.

"¿Por qué todavía está aquí? Usted no debería de verla. Se suponía que lo recogerían esta mañana a primera hora."

"El contratista está retrasado, Señor. Ellos tienen otro trabajo por…" Dejó de hablar cuando los ojos de ella destellaron.

"¿Un contratista? ¿Qué pasó con eso de que el personal militar se iba a encargar de estas cosas? ¿Por qué necesitamos un contratista?"

"Investigación Científica ha hecho eso desde hace un tiempo, Señor."

"¿Desde cuándo exactamente?" Los ojos dorados se entrecerraron.

"Desde que el Coronel se hizo cargo, Señor. Desde hace unos doce meses. Hubo una reestructuración de personal en esa misma época y aparentemente necesitaba llenar los vacíos y utilizó contratistas."

Edward frunció el ceño. "Pues ya no más. Póngase en contacto con el contratista y dígale que ya no necesitamos más de sus servicios. Busque una secretaria semi-inteligente y consiga una lista de todos los contratistas. Esto se acaba en este momento. Y luego reúna a algunos de los soldados más nuevos y tráigalos para mover esos escombros de este lado del edificio al otro."

"¿Señor?"

"Está en la milicia, Cabo. No debería necesitar que se le repitan las órdenes." Dijo Edward con firmeza. "Si existen dudas entonces les dice que vengan directamente a mí y usted va a seguir moviéndose y haciendo todo lo que le acabo de pedir. ¿Están las cosas más claras?" Hubo un ligero aguijón en sus palabras y el cabo asintió e hizo un saludo militar.

"Sí Señor." Se volteó y se fue, y Edward suspiró. Podía sencillamente aplaudir y despejar todo eso pero dada la condición del departamento de Investigación Científica, se necesitaba más que un rápido arreglo. Puede que la intención del Fuhrer sea que ella arreglara el desorden físico pero una vez que había visto el desorden burocrático, se había decidido a arreglar eso también. Edward vivía para la investigación científica y la alquimia y ver que habían caído tan bajo por unos incompetentes le había dolido.

Ahora tenía que tomar una decisión. ¿A quién contarle primero? ¿A Mustang o al Fuhrer? Ambos necesitarían tener conocimiento si Edward iba a reestructurar completamente el departamento de Investigación Científica como enteramente deseaba. Mustang era su superior inmediato así que debía enterarse y además no podía pensar en no decírselo. Habría sido una gran conversación en el teléfono, pensó. ¿Por qué no había llegado mañana? Entonces hubiera podido discutirlo con él. Y tenía que contarle al Fuhrer porque era su milicia y ella iba a hacerle cambios.

Iba también a tener que decir algo y pronto. Cancelar al contratista y ordenar labor manual no era la más inocente de las acciones. Y no tenía dudas de que tanto el Fuhrer como Mustang tenían la misma visión cuando se trataba de adivinar los motivos detrás de la más pequeña de las acciones. Mustang tenía que rendirle su informe al Fuhrer el lunes. Podía hablar antes con Mustang y hacer que éste hable con el Fuhrer. Ésa sería la forma más sensata y lógica de hacerlo. Pero eso significaría estar ante él y esperar por todos los medios que pueda contenerse de temblar, que le den tics nerviosos, que se quede mirando fijamente o en general dejar que se muestre cualquier señal de atracción.

Unas botas caminando con determinación detrás de ella la hicieron voltear y encontrarse con los ojos de un resuelto sargento y media docena de nerviosos soldados. Nuevos, a juzgar por lo almidonados que aún lucían sus uniformes.

"Señora. Se me ha dicho que me reporte con un Teniente Coronel" Dijo él.

"Ésa debo ser yo, Sargento y no me llame 'Señora'. Con que me llame Señor está bien."

"Sí Señor. Y estoy aquí para protestar contra su orden." Replicó el sargento.

"¿Bajo qué fundamentos?"

"Esto es trabajo de labor manual, Señor. El personal militar no debería de ser requerido para tales tareas."

"Buen intento Sargento, pero se llama al personal militar para realizar la labor de recoger los desórdenes de los militares y esa pila es un desorden de militares." Edward se encontró con sus ojos. "Entiéndame claro Sargento. No habrá más contratistas. La milicia no necesita de externos o civiles para hacerse cargo de lo suyo, sean desórdenes o cualquier otra cosa."

El sargento le devolvió la mirada. La rubia no le seguía la corriente y había hablado muy en serio. No había antepuesto el rango y había ignorado sus protestas. Le había contestado y aún pretendía que su pequeño grupo de soldados movieran los escombros. Le había sorprendido ver a una joven oficial pero ahora podía ver por qué ostentaba ese rango a tan joven edad. En sus ojos había determinación y resolución. No podía recordar la última vez que había encontrado un oficial con este nivel de fuerza.

"Entonces, ¿a dónde quiere que se muevan los escombros, Señor?" Dijo mientras hacía un saludo militar.

"Hacia el otro lado del edificio, Sargento." Dijo Edward mientras asentía en reconocimiento de su saludo.

Él se volteó y empezó a organizar a su grupo y volverlo una cuadrilla de trabajo y Edward se contuvo la sonrisa por las quejas en gruñidos de tono bajo que escuchó. Una vez movidos los escombros entonces haría que los tarados del departamento de Investigación Científica los separen en sus varios componentes y quizás así aprendan algo. Caminó cerca a la pila. Sí, podrían separar los grupos de elementos más grandes. Estaba casi segura de que podían distinguir la madera del concreto.

"¿Finalmente conseguiste a alguien que limpie el desorden, Edward?" Dijo una voz profunda detrás de ella.

"Hay una pala con tu nombre por aquí en alguna parte, Mustang." Respondió sin pensar y se volteó. Sus ojos abiertísimos, y su corazón latiéndole muy rápido.

"¿Qué demonios haces aquí?" Preguntó mientras lo miraba fijamente.

* * *

Mustang se estiró mientras bajaba del tren. Falman lo siguió y ambos miraron alrededor. Falman buscando al chofer para que lo ayudara con todas las valijas con el papeleo que habían logrado recolectar durante la última semana y Roy buscando un particular tono de rubio. Falman encontró lo que buscaba pero Roy no. Se dijo a sí mismo que no se sintiera desilusionado. La verdad no había esperado que estuviera aquí, pero habría sido lindo.

"Hola Jefe." Havoc se acercó despreocupado con una sonrisa perezosa en su rostro. "Bienvenido." Era el rubio equivocado.

"Jean." Mustang le devolvió la sonrisa. "¿A qué debo esto?"

"La Jefa dijo que apreciabas mis habilidades para organizar tu agenda. Dijo que querías que se te hiciera recordar eso cuando regresaras." Havoc le sonrió ampliamente.

"Oh ¿eso dijo?" Preguntó Roy retóricamente al tiempo que recordaba aquella conversación en particular. "¿En dónde está Edward?"

"Limpiando el revoltijo que dejó la explosión de Investigación Científica. Estará en el cuartel general haciendo eso todo el fin de semana."

"¿El cuartel general?" Preguntó Falman mientras aparecía de pronto. "Necesito dejar estas carpetas allá. ¿Podemos dejarlas ahora?"

"Por supuesto que podemos, Falman." Dijo Roy y luego se volteó a Havoc con una sonrisa socarrona. "Y Jean se acaba de ofrecer a ayudarte también con esas carpetas."

"Qué bien. Aquí tienes, Havoc." Y Falman le entregó a Havoc la primera de las valijas.

"¡Estas cosas son pesadas!" Protestó.

"Es por eso que lo estás ayudando, Jean. Considéralo como una muestra de mi aprecio por organizar mi fin de semana por mí." Dijo Roy y empezó a caminar hacia el auto, ignorando las quejas que venían de detrás de él. Se alegraba de que no pudieran ver la sonrisa que no dejaba de aparecer en su rostro. No había pensado ver a Edward a tan poco tiempo de su llegada. Había esperado verla más tarde en el hospital. Sabía que ella conocía la hora en la que iba a estar allí. Le había parecido un tanto sospechosa la necesidad de Riza de confirmar ese detalle dos veces. Pero había oído la ignorancia en la voz de Ed así que no había dicho nada.

Se sentó en el auto y miró a través de la ventana. No podía creer que se estaba sintiendo nervioso por volverla a ver otra vez. Sólo había transcurrido una semana. Tal vez era su reacción lo que más le preocupaba. No se había sentido nervioso más temprano. Pero eso había sido antes de que el tren se detuviera. ¿Y si no lo había extrañado? ¿Y si sólo había estado demasiado turbada por el sueño para llamarlo Mustang? ¿Y si ya no estaba atraída? Roy se contuvo las ganas de golpear su cabeza contra la ventana del auto. Ahora sí que se estaba poniendo nervioso y así no era él. Ya no era un adolescente sumido en la agonía de su primer amor. Era un hombre por el amor de Dios. Ya le había pasado eso. No había nada que no pudiera manejar.

Con excepción de Edward.

Se estaba enredando y haciéndose nudos y respiró profundo. Edward estaba atraída por él. Eso lo sabía, lo había visto en sus ojos. Bien. Lo había extrañado. Estaba casi seguro de ello, llamarlo por su nombre era una muy buena indicación. Bien otra vez. Había encontrado una manera para darle algo que hacer en su servicio. Estaba muy seguro de que ella al menos escucharía sobre eso. Y podrían discutirlo durante el almuerzo. Lo cual estaba más que bien.

Para el momento en que llegaron al cuartel general Roy había logrado tener control sobre sus pensamientos que se hacían círculos y se perdió completamente las miradas evaluadoras que Havoc le daba. Havoc no se sintió sorprendido en lo más mínimo cuando Mustang simplemente se alejó del auto y los dejó con las valijas. Sonrió ampliamente y sabía que Riza estaría interesada por escuchar todo esto.

* * *

Roy permaneció en la sombra del edificio y observó a Edward lidiar con el Sargento antes de acercarse. Llevaba puesto su uniforme y pudo ver polvo alrededor de los bordes de la falda de cola y cubriendo sus botas. Tenía el cabello en una trenza para mantenerlo fuera del camino y había marcas de suciedad en el dorso de las mangas de su chaqueta y supo que ella había hecho algo más que sólo delegar. Pero eso no lo detuvo.

"¿Finalmente conseguiste a alguien que limpie el desorden, Edward?"

"Hay una pala con tu nombre por aquí en alguna parte, Mustang." Su respuesta era justo lo que esperaba y sonrió mientras ella giraba. Sus ojos estaban verdaderamente dorados pensó cuando los vio abrirse desmesuradamente.

"¿Qué demonios haces aquí?" Preguntó ella. Oh sí, podía verlo. Lo había extrañado y lo estaba ocultando muy bien. Pero vio la forma en que sus ojos le dieron una ojeada a su rostro y una rápida repasada de arriba a abajo.

"Falman quería dejar algunas carpetas." Dijo con suavidad. "Y muchas gracias por mandar a Havoc a recogerme." Ella sonrió socarronamente ante el tono que usó. "Eso no fue lo que quise decir y lo sabes."

"Pensé que era lo justo. De otro modo habría tenido el día libre sin nada que hacer." Dijo ella con ligereza. Estaba teniendo problemas para dejar de mirarlo. Sus ojos no se movían y no podía voltearse para seguir trabajando. Ese hombre no era sólo atracción, se dijo, era también distracción.

El ojo oscuro se dirigió hacia los soldados trabajando detrás de ella y luego se volteó ligeramente para ver el edificio dañado.

"No es tanto el daño." Dijo. "Había esperado más."

"Había más, Mustang. Tuve que hacer algunas reparaciones estructurales o los pisos superiores estarían justo donde estás parado." Dijo ella mientras seguía su mirada. "No había tenido que apuntalar edificios desde Rush Valley."

"Oí acerca de ello." Remarcó Mustang y su ojo trazó el largo de la trenza. "Toda esa experiencia debió de haber sido de ayuda ayer."

Ella le lanzó una mirada siniestra y luego sonrió ampliamente. "Pero al menos mi alquimia es útil. Si mal no recuerdo la última vez que se recogieron escombros estuviste reducido a una pala."

"No existe nada de malo en un poco de trabajo duro, Edward." Dijo Mustang con rigidez. "¿No es cierto Sargento?" Preguntó al hombre mientras éste levantaba otra roca de la pila de donde los estaba escuchando, al igual que la mayoría de los otros.

"No Señor." Respondió.

"Cuidado Mustang, eso casi podría interpretarse como que te estás ofreciendo voluntariamente."

"Acabo de regresar de mi viaje de inspección de una semana, Edward. No estoy ofreciéndome para _nada_." Replicó con decidido énfasis.

"Flojo, Mustang. Poniéndote flojo en tu vejez." Dijo Edward con una amplia sonrisa y luego rió cuando él frunció el ceño.

Él la miró. Se estaba divirtiendo y eso se notaba. Sus ojos brillaban y su rostro estaba iluminado desde dentro. Le hubiese gustado decir que era porque él estaba allí pero sabía que eso era poco realista. Sólo se complacía de ver que lo había extrañado y estaba deseoso de dejarlo así por el momento. Se sintió aliviado de encontrar bromas y no la incomodidad que lo había atemorizado.

"¿Por qué están moviendo los escombros, Edward?" Preguntó de pronto.

"Para beneficio de los tarados de Investigación Científica." Respondió Edward y luego frunció los labios. Tal vez debía hablar con él ahora y no esperar al lunes. Él levantó una ceja ante su expresión pensante. Esto era lo que él había extrañado. Su rostro tan expresivo.

"¿Qué sucede, Edward?"

"Quiero reestructurar el departamento de Investigación Científica." Dijo ella y él parpadeó.

"¿Que quieres qué?"

"Reestructurar Investigación Científica. Es un desbarajuste Mustang, y necesita un arreglo." Ondeó su mano alrededor. "Digo, mira esto. Estaban jugando con cosas de las que no sabían nada al respecto. No había un alquimista propiamente entrenado allí al momento que el técnico decidió experimentar. Y en realidad ni creo que hubiera uno en todo el departamento. Contratan mierda de afuera, Mustang. ¿Qué pasó con eso de que tenemos que hacerlo todo nosotros? ¿Te imaginas lo que nos hubiese pasado de haber dicho que no íbamos a limpiar luego de nuestra prueba práctica?" Edward empezó a caminar alrededor y a ondear sus manos más rápido conforme se ponía más entusiasta. "Mandamos a todos los alquimistas afuera. ¿Por qué ninguno se queda? ¿Qué pasa con todos los que no aprueban el examen? Si tuviéramos que tener a gente dentro, ellos serían mejores opciones que lo que tenemos aquí. Poner a cargo a alguien que escuche y entienda lo que ocurre, no un insignificante y creído pendejo."

Roy la observaba mientras caminaba en círculos. La oía hablar pero no la estaba escuchando. Había encontrado algo que hacer, había encontrado algo diferente a lo que él le tenía planeado y se estaba sintiendo echado de lado. No era que no estuviese complacido de que ella hubiera encontrado un propósito, lo que pasaba era que no tenía relación con lo que él había decidido que fuera su propósito. Había estado mirando en Inteligencia e Investigaciones y ella había encontrado Investigación Científica. La cual le sentaba mejor, entró en cuenta. Y no necesitaba que ella saliera fuera. Y una vez que terminara con Investigación Científica aún podía venir a echarle una mirada a Inteligencia e Investigaciones junto con él. Ella sólo quería reestructurar, no quería dirigir el departamento.

"¿Me estás escuchando, Mustang?"

"Por supuesto, Edward. Estoy reteniendo cada palabra."

"Bastardo sarcástico." Dijo ella claro y despacio y él parpadeó.

"¿Por qué fue eso?" Preguntó. No lo había llamado 'Bastardo' en mucho tiempo.

"Llámalo un regalo de bienvenida, Mustang." Le sonrió socarronamente. "¿Entonces lo harás?"

"¿Hacer qué?"

"Hablar con el Fuhrer durante el informe del lunes y hacerlo que autorice un ámbito más amplio que el que me dio ayer." Le lanzó una mirada asesina. "Creí que dijiste que estabas reteniendo cada palabra que dije."

"Mentí." Él le sonrió socarronamente.

"¿Te he dicho que te odio?"

"Hoy no, Edward." Él sonrió y luego habló seriamente. "Se lo mencionaré, pero tienes que tener todas tus ideas, propuestas y todo lo demás escrito y bien presentado. Él querrá ver que lo has elaborado y que vas en serio con lo que sea que fueran tus intenciones."

"Pero eso significa que tendré que hacer papeleo todo el fin de semana." Protestó ella.

"Bienvenida al club, Edward." Él le sonrió.

* * *

Edward Elric maldijo mucho ese fin de semana.

Se había sentido orgullosa consigo misma por su autocontrol con su retorno. El hecho de que lo había extrañado había sido completamente cubierto, de eso estaba segura. Había existido una extraña euforia por dentro cuando había hablado con él y la había ignorado lo mejor que pudo. Y eso había sido bueno. Había estado preocupada de que perdieran la facilidad de ambos de gastarse bromas pero siempre estuvo allí y tenía la sensación de que mientras estuviera presente, las cosas estarían bien.

Había lucido un poco cansado cuando recién lo vio. Había habido una ligera ojera bajo su ojo y aunque había seguido allí cuando se retiró, él ya no le había parecido cansado. Le había sonreído unas cuantas veces. Y también lo había visto observar su cabello. ¿Habría estado pensando en la vez que lo había dejado suelto la semana pasada? Y ella había logrado sorprenderlo con sus planes para el departamento de Investigación Científica. De hecho su rostro había lucido algo extraño cuando intentó definir esa expresión luego. Simplemente parecía no tener nombre. Había sido… ambigua.

Dejarse llevar por sus planes había sido una buena manera para mantener sus nervios e incomodidad fuera pero también la había metido en medio de un fin de semana de llenado de papeles. Lo que había parecido una cosa fácil de hablar de pronto se convirtió en una pesadilla al momento de ponerlo en papel. Esto era peor que escribir reportes.

El domingo a la hora del almuerzo salió volando del dormitorio dejando atrás un mar de papeles estrujados y oraciones sin sentido. Había tinta en sus dedos y su mente quería pensar en cualquier cosa menos en técnicos y calificaciones. Los pensamientos de Roy Mustang tampoco lo habían puesto fácil. Seguía apareciendo y distrayéndola de sus ideas. Todo eso era su culpa por decirle que escribiera. ¿Por qué no podía simplemente decírselo al Fuhrer? ¿Por qué se necesitaba por escrito?

Porque es la milicia Ed, se dijo a sí misma mientas se dirigía al hospital. Ellos viven de tinta y papel. Al menos, pensó, él estaba sufriendo con lo mismo que ella. Eso hacía que casi merezca la pena. Una ligera sonrisa socarrona. Y él tendría que hacer mucho más que ella, pero él había estado haciendo eso por años. Sabía cómo se hacía y ella no. Así que era probable que estuviera pasando la experiencia más fácilmente que ella. Okay, entonces tal vez no era justo después de todo.

Estaba frunciendo el ceño cuando entró a la habitación de Elysia y se encontró siendo el centro de un intenso escrutinio. Parpadeó y los miró. Su rostro palideció ligeramente. ¿Qué rayos estaba hacienda él aquí?

"¿Qué?"

Gracia y Riza intercambiaron una rápida mirada y luego dijeron "Nada".

"Tienes tinta en la cara, Edward." El ojo oscuro no parpadeó y Roy se la quedó mirando. Su cabello estaba en una floja cola de caballo y llevaba puestos unos jeans y una camisa manga larga y sus guantes, como siempre.

"Es culpa tuya, Mustang." Dijo Edward mientras trataba de no sonrojarse ante su intensa mirada. "Si no hubiera tenido que hacer esa propuesta, no estaría cubierta con tinta." No había pensado encontrarlo aquí. ¿Y por qué Riza y Gracia la miraban de esa manera? ¿Tan grande era la mancha de tinta?

"Roy nos estaba contando acerca de tus ideas, Edward." Dijo Riza con el mismo tono suave que todos estaban usando. "Creo que es una buena idea que te sentaría bien."

"No lo estaría dirigiendo, Riza. Sólo reestructurando." Dijo Ed mientras se dirigía a ver a Elysia. La pequeña niña estaba dormida y lucía muchísimo mejor. Había color en su rostro y permanecía despierta más seguido. Su recuperación había sido lenta pero había mejorado desde el inicio de la semana y todos habían estado contentos por ello. Edward acarició con sus dedos el brazo de Elysia y sonrió. Ella podía tomarse todo el tiempo que sea para recuperarse, pensó Edward. Con tal que se recupere completamente.

Roy observaba a Edward. Ésa era una tierna sonrisa, pensó. Ella raramente mostraba algún signo de ternura y suavidad. Pasaba lo mismo con el dolor y el miedo. Cosas que raramente dejaba que otros vieran. Decía mucho el hecho que lo mostrara en su presencia y se preguntó si ella se había dado cuenta de ello. Era obvio que había intimado con las dos mujeres. Desde la fiesta de Elysia él también había empezado a reconectarse con ellas y se sentía cómodo a su lado. Tenía la sensación de que sabían que a él le gustaba Edward pero no estaba realmente seguro. No habían hecho ninguna pregunta específica al respecto, pero había habido algunos comentarios que empezaron con 'le dijimos a Edward que te dijera' y 'Edward sí te contó sobre…' Estaba familiarizado con la sensación de la mirada de Hawkeye, y descubrió que Gracia la tenía similar y era igual de aguda. Miró a Edward. Se preguntó qué sabían ellas sobre los sentimientos de Edward.

Riza y Gracia observaban a Roy mirar a Edward. Habían visto la leve consternación en el rostro de Edward cuando vio a Roy aquí y habían logrado aguantarse las sonrisas. La atracción seguía tan fuerte como siempre. Una semana separados no la había apagado. Y las continuas miradas de Roy sólo confirmaban que estaba atraído por Edward. Ahora sólo querían saber qué tanto estaban conscientes ellos. Toda la semana le habían hablado seguido a Ed sobre 'Roy' sin ser demasiado obvias. Después de todo eran amigas cercanas, era natural usar su nombre durante las conversaciones. Habían esperado que ella también lo usase, pero eso todavía no había ocurrido.

Edward se volteó con la sonrisa aún en su rostro y se paralizó cuando vio a Mustang observándola. Maldición, esperaba que estuviese mirando a otra parte. Él sonrió ligeramente y ella frunció el ceño a la vez que sentía desaparecer algo de la tensión. Sus labios se torcieron cuando la ceja de él se levantó y ella le devolvió la sonrisa. El rostro se relajó y su sonrisa se agrandó y ella tuvo que contenerse la risa.

"¿Cuánto has avanzado con la propuesta, Ed?" Preguntó Gracia y observó que Edward volteaba su rostro sin apartar los ojos de Roy hasta el último momento. Ed se perdió la expresión complacida que cruzó en el rostro de él. Pero Riza no.

"No mucho. Es más fácil decirlo que escribirlo." Dijo Ed, ligeramente frustrada.

"Has escrito reportes antes, Ed. Eso no es tan diferente." Remarcó Riza.

"Eso era más fácil." Ed soltó un resoplido. "Sólo tenía que escribir lo que pasó. Esta vez es qué quiero que pase y cubrir todo en diez líneas y luego tengo que tratar de expandirme, siento que sólo estoy repitiendo lo que ya he escrito antes.

"Tus reportes siempre estuvieron llenos de explicaciones, Edward." Dijo Roy arrastrando las palabras. Ed le lanzó una mirada venenosa y luego sonrió.

"Allí estaban para ver si realmente leías mis reportes, Mustang."

"Sí los leía, Edward."

"Al final." Añadió Riza y Roy la fulminó con la mirada mientras Ed se atoraba de la risa.

"Pienso que deberías de ayudar a Ed, Roy. Después de todo tú le diste la tarea." Dijo Gracia y ambos se voltearon a mirarla.

"No he traído nada conmigo Gracia, y no hay problema, unas cuantas horas más y lo termino." Protestó Edward mientras Roy miraba fijamente a Gracia y luego entrecerraba su ojo.

"Tengo bolígrafo y papel en mi cartera, Ed. Al menos puedes escribir algunas notas y sugerencias que puedan ser de ayuda." Ofreció Riza. Roy la observó con sospecha y Ed sacudió su cabeza.

"No, en serio, estoy segura de que puedo hacerlo sola."

"No creo que vayas a ganar en esto, Edward." Dijo Roy con indiferencia y captó la rápida mirada que se lanzaron Riza y Gracia mientras se volteaba ligeramente hacia Edward, quien respingó la nariz y soltó aire por la boca con un pequeño gruñido.

"No hay sitio donde escribir." Dijo Ed mientras aceptaba el bolígrafo y el papel de Riza.

"Sólo siéntate en mi cama." Dijo Gracia y Ed hizo una mueca al pequeño catre contra la pared.

"Está bien." Musitó en voz baja y fue a sentarse sobre la cama con las piernas cruzadas, balanceando el block de notas sobre su rodilla. Roy tomó una silla y la puso en frente de ella.

"Usa esto como mesa, te será más fácil." Remarcó y se sentó en el borde de la cama. Observó cómo ella se inclinaba hacia adelante y colocaba el block sobre el asiento de la silla.

"Ahora, ¿qué es lo que exactamente querías hacer con el departamento de Investigación Científica?" Le preguntó.

Riza y Gracia observaron que ambos empezaban a hablar y Ed escribía sus notas. Intercambiaron sonrisas y se pusieron cómodas en sus asientos cerca de la cama de Elysia. Podían oír al fondo las voces bajas de Roy y Ed mientras ellas hablaban de todo menos de las dos personas en la otra cama.

* * *

No le tomó mucho a Ed darse cuenta de que estar inclinada así con las piernas cruzadas te daba dolor de espalda, así que giró hasta quedar sobre su estómago y en un ángulo diagonal a la silla.

"No puedo decir eso, Mustang." Protestó al tiempo que levantaba la mirada del block de notas.

"¿Por qué no? Ya los has llamado tarados. Y en sus caras. Usar 'imbéciles' es una forma más formal de decirlo." La miró. "En este punto sólo tú, yo y el Fuhrer leeremos esto. Es recién después que se vuelve más importante tener todo correctamente formulado. Considera esto como un buen borrador."

"Nunca antes he hecho borradores, ni buenos ni malos."

"Dan buenos resultados para explicar algunos de tus reportes." Remarcó Roy. Estiró el brazo para quitarle el bolígrafo y distraídamente giró hasta quedar sobre su estómago. Tomó el block de la silla y lo colocó sobre la cama entre ambos. "Mira, necesitas que tu propuesta empiece con estos puntos," y marcó algunos de los comentarios que ella había escrito. Ella leyó las líneas, aun cuando estaban boca abajo y asintió.

"Luego como aclaración necesitas seguirlos con una o dos líneas adicionales. No intentes los párrafos. Ellos sólo confunden a la gente. Mantenlo lo más simple que puedas y él va a entender lo que estás tratando de decir. Sólo necesitas ir al detalle excesivo si le estuvieras entregando la propuesta a un idiota, o a un tarado." Escribió unas cuantas líneas y luego giró el block para que ella las leyera.

"Será esa la razón por la que siempre te entregaba esos reportes tan detallados." Dijo ella inconscientemente mientras añadía cosas a sus comentarios. Él sonrió y observó la forma como los mechones sueltos se movieron cuando ella los sopló para quitárselos de los ojos. "¿Qué te parece esto entonces?" Preguntó mientras volteaba el block y él tuvo que parpadear para volverse a concentrar antes de poder leer lo que ella había escrito.

"Está bien pero tienes que considerar que 'comando' se escribe con una m." Remarcó mientras añadía más líneas con sus elegantes garabatos.

"Oh cierra el pico Mustang. Al menos mi letra es legible." Respondió Edward mientras tomaba el block y se ponía bizca mirando sus comentarios antes de empezar una nueva hoja.

"¿Legible bajo los estándares de quién, Edward? Tu letra va en todas direcciones todo el tiempo."

"¿Te he dicho que te odio?"

"Hoy no." Respondió mientras tomaba el block para su turno.

* * *

Gracia y Riza se miraron luego que Edward y Roy se marcharon.

"Eso no debería ocurrir." Dijo Gracia y lanzó un resoplido.

"No puedo creerlo." Dijo Riza mientras parpadeaba.

"¿Cómo pueden estar así que calmados? Cuando estaba atraída por Maes, horneaba un pastel de manzanas sin las manzanas. ¿Cómo pueden estar echados en la cama y hablar así?" Preguntó Gracia.

"Pero no estamos equivocadas, ambos están atraídos el uno del otro." Casi preguntó Riza, esperando confirmación.

"Sí y estoy casi segura de que Roy sabe lo que Edward siente por él."

"Estoy de acuerdo."

"Pero Ed no se está comportando de la típica manera extraña en que se debería comportar. Planteó Gracia. "Eso no es… natural."

"Se está concentrando en esa propuesta y tú sabes cómo Edward puede llegar a concentrarse. Ni siquiera reaccionó a sus bromas."

"Sí, pero él tampoco reaccionó a las de ella y Roy no se estaba concentrando tanto como ella." Gracia miró las hendiduras en su cama. "¿Y cuándo fue la última vez que viste a Roy tan relajado cerca de alguien?"

"Pienso que Ed estaba relajada porque no ha considerado que también ella le pudiera gustar a Roy."

"¿En serio?"

"Sí. Yo me puse nerviosa cuando me preocupaba lo que Jean estuviera pensando y si estuviera sintiendo lo que yo estaba sintiendo. Ése fue el tiempo que me sentí más incómoda. En un momento hasta se me cayó mi pistola y tuve que fingir que se me había acalambrado la mano."

"Siempre olvidamos que Edward no se siente todavía como mujer, Riza." Dijo Gracia despacio. "Mira nomás sus comentarios de hace un rato sobre tener una cartera."

"_¿Por qué no tienes una cartera, Ed?" Había preguntado Gracia mientras Ed le devolvía a Riza el bolígrafo y el block despojado de varias hojas._

"_No necesito de una, Gracia. Para eso están los bolsillos."_

"_¿Cómo así, Ed?"_

"_Bueno, lo único que necesito es la llave de mi dormitorio y algo de dinero. Eso va en un bolsillo." Se quedó mirando a Gracia, no entendiendo por qué ésta gruñó levemente mientras Riza sacudía su cabeza y Mustang reía en voz baja._

"Tal vez le sea más difícil ver esas cosas. No sabemos lo que pasó durante esos cuatro años de ausencia. Y antes de eso creo que Ed estaba completamente ignorante de esa clase de cosas."

"Pienso que Ed tiene la lógica para esto, captó que estaba atraída por Roy de lo que yo había estado diciendo bastante rápido." Recordó Gracia.

"¿Les damos un empujoncito para el siguiente paso, Gracia? ¿O dejamos que Roy lo haga?" Preguntó Riza con una ligera sonrisa.

"¿Crees que lo hará?"

"Yo creo que sí."

* * *

Roy manejaba hacia los dormitorios en silencio. Estaba concentrándose en el camino y Ed miraba las pocas hojas de notas que tenía. A decir verdad la escritura de él no era mucho mejor que la de ella, decidió, incluso si estaba inclinada en una sola dirección. Y hoy ella no había intentado hacer algo prolijo. La cama no había sido un sitio fácil donde escribir con depresiones y zonas débiles. Pero tenía las notas y había sentido como si fuese sus conversaciones por las noches con la excepción de que él había estado frente a ella.

Había sentido su mirada sobre ella en algunas ocasiones, pero había lucido igual de relajado que ella. No hubo ningún peso en su mirada. Otra vez había habido esa sensación de apertura en él y se estaba encontrando con que percibir esa sensación en él podía calmar sus nervios mejor de lo que cualquier auto-amenaza mental había podido. No se sentía incómoda cerca de él cuando era humano. La atracción parecía hacerse a un lado y sólo observaba y aparecía en comentarios como 'mira cómo se le para el cabello allí' o 'sus dedos de veras que son largos'. Se convirtió en un comentario que dejaba pasar. Pero cuando dejaba de ser humano ella tenía que luchar por mantener el control sobre la atracción ya que todos esos pequeños comentarios dejaban de estar a un lado y se convertían en gritos que mantenían su mente dando vueltas por todos lados. Era algo extraño y no sabía si le gustaba.

Era como si estuviese viendo a dos Roy Mustang. Uno que conocía, que había conocido desde los doce años, con el que estaba familiarizada y que sabía a qué atenerse con él. Y luego estaba ese otro, el que dejaba su estómago hecho nudos y la hacía temblar y estremecerse. Y no tenía idea cómo comportarse cerca a éste. Ni siquiera podía notar la diferencia entre ambos. Sólo podía sentirla. Suspiró. ¿Por qué no podía simplemente ser una sola cosa?

"¿No puedes leer tu letra Edward?" La voz divertida de Mustang la hizo levantar la vista.

"No, la tuya." Respondió y vio que habían llegado a los dormitorios.

"Edward." Su voz era baja y ella se volteó para verlo. Se había movido ligeramente y estaba inclinándose bastante cerca.

"Gracias." Dijo él, y ella casi pudo sentir su aliento en su rostro. Su voz volvía a tener ese tono suave. Ése que bañaba la confusión con una capa de calidez y la ponía en las profundidades de su pecho.

"¿Por qué?" Sintió que había hablado muy despacio y parpadeó y él le sonrió. Era una sonrisa dulce.

"Por estar cerca de Gracia y Elysia mientras estuve fuera." Hasta su ojo parecía dulce.

Negó lentamente con su cabeza, sus ojos nunca dejaron los de él. "No necesito las gracias por eso."

"Tal vez no, pero tenía que decirlo. Ellas significan mucho para mí. No hubiese podido haberme ido si no hubieras estado allí." Dulce y serio. ¿Por qué tenía la sensación de que había cosas que no estaba diciendo? Sus palabras eran obvias, ¿por qué escuchaba palabras en la sombra detrás de ellas?

"No hubiese estado en ningún otro lugar." Dijo Edward en voz baja. "Además, mira todo ese cuidado que le propinaron a Al cuando no estaba."

"¿Estás diciendo que es un intercambio?" Su voz aún era dulce pero su ceja se alzó.

"No, estoy diciendo que es un asunto familiar." Sus ojos parpadearon bastante y una pequeña línea rosa apareció en sus mejillas. "Tú y los demás eran nuestra familia, nuestros amigos más cercanos. Ustedes nos cuidaban." El rubor se hizo más pronunciado y sus ojos miraban el papel que tenía en las manos y la sonrisa de él se amplió ligeramente. "Como una familia. Se preocupaban por nosotros y nosotros nos preocupábamos por ustedes." La voz de ella se apagó un poco.

"Edward. Todavía nos preocupamos." Sus ojos se cerraron y su estómago dio un vuelco. ¿Qué rayos había puesto en su voz? Iba más allá de ser dulce y suave y lanzaba una oleada que la atravesaba y que la hizo tragar un nudo que se sentía como atracción pura sólo que más peligrosa. Tomó un tembloroso aliento tan calladamente como pudo y lentamente abrió los ojos. Sus manos, podía ver sus manos enguantadas. Estaban sosteniendo esas notas y si no relajaba los dedos en este momento, nunca iba a poder alisarlas, estaban apretadas muy fuerte. Vuelve a tomar aire Ed, abre tus dedos, Ed, vamos, puedes hacerlo, se dijo a sí misma.

Unos dedos rozaron su frente y volvió a dejar de respirar. Era como la semana pasada, sólo que aun más. Mucho más. Si levantaba la vista, él iba a volver a tener esa expresión en su ojo, ¿no es cierto? Pareció como si hubiese pasado mucho tiempo cuando su cabeza finalmente se levantó y se encontró con su mirada.

Era esa mirada, sólo que era mejor o peor o diferente o… no sé, pensó. Él está examinando mi interior. ¿Qué tal si lo nota? ¿Y si lo sabe? ¿Y si él siente lo mismo? ¿Y si no? ¿Por qué no estoy respirando? ¿Por qué no me puedo mover? ¿Por qué no puedo dejar de mirarlo? ¿Por qué me está sonriendo de esa manera? Yo nunca lo había visto sonreír de esa manera. ¿Qué clase de sonrisa es ésa? ¿Qué? ¿A dónde se fue? ¿Por qué ya no está sonriendo? ¿Por qué su ojo parpadeó? ¿Es su respiración la que puedo sentir en mi rostro? ¿Es su mano la que acaba de temblar? Parece que va a decir algo. ¿Qué va a decir? ¿Quiero saber lo que va a decir? ¿Y qué pasa si es algo malo? ¿Qué sería malo? ¿Cómo rayos voy a saberlo? ¿Por qué se está tomando tanto tiempo? Sólo dilo, lo que sea. No puede ser tan difícil decirlo. ¿Qué será? 'Hora de irse.' 'Sal de mi auto.' 'Nos vemos mañana.' Ya pues, que me estoy aquí muriendo, Mustang.

"…almorzar el martes?"

Su mente se detuvo justo cuando él terminaba de hablar y Edward parpadeó. El rostro de él estaba justo frente al suyo y en esos momentos tenía un ligero ceño fruncido y ella sintió que su rostro empezaba a quemarle y no pudo evitar la repuesta altamente inteligente de "¿Ah?"

Él sonrió y sintió sus dedos, que ya no temblaban… ¿acaso se lo había imaginado?... llevando su cabello hacia atrás.

"Te pregunté si aún estaba bien para ti ir a almorzar el martes, Edward."

"Claro." Respondió aturdida. Su mente estaba en algún lugar de hace dos minutos atrás.

"Bien." Sonrió él. "Lo espero con ansias."

* * *

Edward se quedó parada observando al auto desaparecer. Parpadeó. No recordaba cómo había salido del auto. Miró las notas en su mano. Debería ir a escribir. Debería subir a mi habitación. No debería quedarme aquí más tiempo. El auto ya no está. Se fue. Él se fue. Lo voy a ver mañana. Debería ir a escribir esa propuesta. Almuerzo el martes. Voy a almorzar el martes.

Su mano izquierda se levantó y presionó suavemente su esternón. Respiró profundo.

"Me pegó bien fuerte."

Se detuvo mientras se volteaba para entrar al edificio. Esa mirada en su rostro, esa expresión en su ojo, ese tono en su voz. Quedó completamente paralizada y varias imágenes se conectaron entre sí.

Lo sabe. Tragó saliva. Lo sabe.

¿Y estaba… interesado?

* * *

Roy Mustang manejó a casa con extremo cuidado y mantuvo su mente estrictamente en el camino. Recién cuando estuvo a salvo en su casa fue que se dejó caer en su silla, dejó salir su respiración y empezó a temblar.

Edward tenía un rostro bastante expresivo. No todos los pensamientos afloraron en su rostro pero fueron más que suficientes para que él los siguiera. Y había quedado estupefacto. Jamás había visto algo tan intrigante como su interminable auto-cuestionamiento y desconcierto. No había sido ni la confusión ni el despertar de la atracción. No, esto había sido una concientización sobre él. Él la había mandado hacia esa ronda de preguntas. Al estar allí, al estar tan cerca. ¿Pero de qué otra forma podía hacer que ella empezara a pensar en él, hacer que se diera cuenta de que ella le gustaba?

Casi la había invitado a salir pero se había detenido. Primero el almuerzo. Cobarde, le susurró su mente. Cállate, le respondió. Primero el almuerzo. Edward era lista, era inteligente. Ella lo iba a descubrir, ¿verdad? ¿Antes del martes? ¿Y si no lo hacía? ¿Y si se hacía nudos? ¿Y si se rehusaba a admitir la realidad? ¿Y si…?

Miró la habitación vacía.

"¿Y si no quiere nada conmigo?"

Sacudió su cabeza. No, Edward no haría eso. Edward estaba atraída. La idea de que ella le gustaba a él no la haría correr. Edward era más fuerte. Demonios, él también era más fuerte. No iba a dejarla caer en la negación o en ningún otro lugar, él iba a estar allí tratando de hacer que cambie de opinión.

No iba a ser fácil. Pero podía ser testarudo si quería. Podía ser tan testarudo como ella. Sólo tendría que recordarse que debía de hacer las cosas despacio. Despacio y testarudamente. Eso lo podía hacer.

Había sido lo más fácil del mundo estar allí echado trabajando en esas notas con ella. Su conversación había sido tan fácil como lo fueron sus llamadas telefónicas y no había sentido tensión en ella o en él. Qué agradable habría sido sentir esa sensación de paz en ella todo el tiempo. Ésa era la sensación que había estado buscando cuando la había imaginado aquí, antes de que se preparara para el Baile.

Roy frunció el ceño y caminó hacia su habitación. Se paró frente a su tocador y se detuvo un momento. Observó su mano estirarse hacia el pequeño cajón, lo vio abrirse mientras retiraba su mano. Miró su reflejo.

"Es más que atracción, ¿no es cierto?"

Se miró un rato y no pudo contestar. Miró dentro del cajón. El reloj de Edward brillaba allí al lado de las flores de seda de su cabello.

"¿No es cierto?"

* * *

La mañana del lunes llegó demasiado pronto para ambos.

Edward apareció en la puerta de la oficina, colocó la propuesta sobre el escritorio de Riza, no miró a nadie y dijo que estaría en el área de Investigación Científica todo el día.

Roy desapareció dentro de su oficina y luego salió a media mañana para su reunión con el Fuhrer.

"¿Qué pasó allí?" Preguntó Fuery con voz sorprendida. "Pensé que ya se llevaban bien."

"Estaban bien ayer en el hospital." Dijo Riza pensativa.

"No están molestos. Así que no deben de haber tenido una pelea." Remarcó Jean.

"Eso es obvio." Dijo Breda mientras se reclinaba en su silla y se rascaba el estómago.

"¿Qué es entonces?" Preguntó Fuery.

"Ambos se _gustan_. Kain." Pronunció Breda y Riza y Jean se atoraron mientras los demás lo observaban.

"¿Qué?" Preguntó Fuery incrédulo.

"Ambos se gustan. Ya sabes, se atraen el uno al otro."

"¿Ed? Pero eso… eso…"

"¿Qué pasa, Kain?" Preguntó Havoc mientras se inclinaba hacia adelante, poniendo sus codos sobre el escritorio y colocando su barbilla en sus manos.

"Es que parece extraño. Digo, Edward, _nuestro_ Edward y _Mustang_?"

"No hay nada de malo en eso, Fuery." Dijo Falman mientras pensaba en ello.

"No dije que era malo, Vato. Es sólo que es difícil de creer. Digo, recuerda cómo solían discutir y pelear cuando estábamos en el Este. Y Ed era hombre en ese entonces." Fuery ondeaba sus pequeñas manos.

"Pero ahora Ed es mujer, Kain." Replicó Breda.

"Edward todavía piensa que es hombre, Heymans." Remarcó Fuery. "La escuché hablar por teléfono con Al el otro día. Ella le dijo que todavía era su hermano mayor."

"Eso no importa, Kain. Si ellos se gustan, entonces las cosas son así." Afirmó Breda.

"Ésa es una visión simplista, ¿no lo crees Heymans?" Preguntó Falman.

"No realmente, Vato. Seamos realistas, si te gusta alguien y tú le gustas a ese alguien, ¿no es así como se supone deberían de ser las cosas?"

"No siempre es así de fácil. ¿Cómo sabes si ambos se gustan?" Falman se inclinó ligeramente hacia adelante.

"Ése es el riesgo que corres, Vato. Nadie dice que todo está garantizado. Estamos hablando de algo que tiene _potencial_. Cosas como esas no te caen simplemente del cielo. Tienes que arriesgarte y lanzarte al ruedo." Breda se reclinó hacia atrás aún más mientras Riza y Jean intercambiaron una rápida mirada.

"Pero no todos pueden hacer eso, Heymans." Comentó Fuery y la oficina quedó en silencio por un breve momento mientras evitaban mirar a Riza y Jean.

"Pero puedes hacer un esfuerzo, Kain." Dijo Havoc con voz baja.

"Lo siento, Jean, no debí…"

"Está bien, Kain. Nosotros ya lo solucionamos. Y la Jefa y el Jefe también lo solucionarán." Respondió.

"Al menos ellos están haciendo algo." Dijo Breda con suavidad. "No como otros." Añadió mirando a Falman.

"¿Por qué me miras?" Preguntó con el ceño fruncido y se reclinó hacia atrás como sintiendo una vaga amenaza.

"Porque eres más lento que Havoc." Sonrió Breda ligeramente.

"Pues yo tampoco te veo hacer nada." Recriminó Falman.

"Yo al menos estoy al tanto de lo que ocurre a mi alrededor. Tú no." Dijo Breda calmadamente.

"Pues no hay nada que ver." Dijo Falman con firmeza y luego miró alrededor cuando los demás intentaron, y no pudieron, contenerse la risa.

"¿Qué? ¿De qué no me he dado cuenta?"

El destello azul del extremo de una falda de cola brilló brevemente en la puerta de la oficina cuando su dueño giró sobre sus talones y caminó rápidamente por el corredor.

Sólo Breda y Riza lo vieron.

* * *

**Nota de la Traductora****:  
**Sólo una pequeña nota. Alezita Depyran, no sé si has llegado a este capítulo o si te quedaste en el camino porque no encontrarse el yaoi que esperabas, realmente espero que sigas con nosotros. Esta historia es maravillosa y creo que sí puedes encontrar yaoi aquí, rastros hay de sobra sólo con meterse en la cabecita de Ed.

Muchas gracias a todos los (¿pocos?) que siguen este fic, sé que es mi culpa que varios hayan dejado de seguirlo y esta historia no se lo merece.

Ahora dejen review y alienten a esta pobre traductora que lo necesita. Bye.


	22. Cambios

**Disclaimer: **Fullmetal Alchemist no me pertenece. Y ésta es una traducción del fic original escrito en inglés por la talentosa _**silkendreammaid**_**.**

Agradezco a Lady Seika Lerki por ayudarme revisando mi traducción.

**Comentario Inicial de la Traductora****:**

Mejor publicar ahora que todos están distraídos con las fiestas para que me perdonen la larguísima demora que tuvieron que soportar. No prometo más ausencia de retrasos porque caería nuevamente en mi propia trampa.

Hasta ahora no sé cómo los he privado de este capítulo, uno de mis favoritos junto con el siguiente. ¡Felices Fiestas!

* * *

**Returning Echoes  
****(Ecos que Regresan)**

* * *

**Capítulo 22: Cambios**

"Usted ciertamente logró hacer mucho, Mustang." Dijo el Fuhrer al tiempo que levantaba la mirada del último fólder.

"Sí Señor."

"Su próxima comisión es en el sur, ¿verdad?" Preguntó.

"Sí Señor."

El Fuhrer puso la carpeta sobre el gran escritorio y miró al hombre que estaba frente a él. Habían estado revisando el expediente generado por el viaje de inspección de Mustang. Para variar, el hombre lo había sorprendido y el Fuhrer estaba contento por ello. Generalmente, las carpetas se revisaban en apenas una hora, esta vez habían sido dos. Mustang de verdad había trabajado durante su viaje. Hasta su rúbrica parecía más firme.

"Bueno, estoy impresionado, Mustang." Remarcó el Fuhrer y se reclinó en su silla. "¿Qué cambió?"

"¿Perdón, Señor?" Mustang parpadeó y se lo quedó mirando.

"Desde que lo conozco, usted nunca ha puesto tanto esfuerzo en estos viajes." El Fuhrer ondeó su mano hacia las carpetas mientras hablaba. "¿Por qué es tan minucioso esta vez?"

Mustang quedó en silencio. Frunció ligeramente el ceño, inseguro sobre qué decir. Contarle al Fuhrer que había salido de un hoyo negro debido a una rubia no parecía ser lo apropiado para decir.

"Es el General de Brigada más joven. El alquimista con mayor rango. El oficial más antisocial y holgazán que tengo." Habló el Fuhrer calmadamente mientras observaba que el ojo de Mustang se abría desmesuradamente. "Aun así estuvo en el Desfile y asistió a la recepción que le siguió. Su breve aparición en el Baile mantuvo a la gente hablando por dos días. Se va por una semana y los papeles sugieren que estuvo fuera por dos. Incluso existe otro rumor de que usted y Acero andan como perro y gato. Ése es un comportamiento que no estoy acostumbrado a ver o escuchar de usted. Por lo que puede ver por qué estoy curioso sobre su repentino cambio de actitud."

"¿Que Edw… Acero y yo andamos cómo, Señor?" Logró preguntar Roy, bastante aturdido por lo que decía el Fuhrer. Su mente seguía fija a la única cosa en la que había estado pensando la mayor parte de la noche anterior.

"De acuerdo con mi secretaria, quien creo lo oyó de los de la central telefónica, quienes a su vez lo oyeron de Suministros, quienes lo obtuvieron de Reclutamiento, según se oyó por casualidad en el comedor, ella lo odia y usted toma represalias dándole trabajos extras." Mantuvo escondida la sonrisa mientras veía a Mustang luchando por obtener un pensamiento coherente. Se preguntó si él sabía que existía una apuesta vigente sobre cuánto tiempo Acero permanecería bajo su mando. Sus pequeñas riñas y peleas habían ayudado al rumor. Sterben se preguntó cuánto tiempo pasaría hasta que esa apuesta quede nula e inválida y se inicie una más adecuada. Se preguntó si él mismo podía iniciarla.

"No tengo idea qué empezó ese rumor, Señor. Hace tiempo que no hemos tenido desacuerdos, Señor." Roy se encogió de hombros. "Y Edward siempre dice que me odia." Añadió sin pensar y vio que el Fuhrer parpadeaba.

"¿En serio?" Preguntó. "Entonces tal vez alguien le dio otro contexto." El Fuhrer sonrió ligeramente. Estaba bien enterado de lo fácil que empezaban los rumores. Y estaba pensando en cómo Mustang se había centrado en ese punto y no en cualquier otra cosa que él había enumerado. Sí, la apuesta no iba a durar mucho, pensó.

"De hecho Edward es parte de la razón por la que requerí una reunión más larga con usted, Señor." Dijo Roy.

"Sí, me lo preguntaba. ¿Tiene algo que ver con mi pregunta no contestada?"

"No, Señor." Vaciló Roy. "Es difícil saber cómo responder a su pregunta, Señor."

"Bueno pues, almorcemos y usted podrá responder a esa pregunta lo mejor que pueda." El Fuhrer se puso de pie y caminó por detrás de su escritorio. "No me gustan las preguntas sin respuesta, Mustang."

* * *

Edward Elric levantó la vista ante el sonido de alguien a su costado que se aclaraba la garganta. Un soldado que lucía nervioso estaba parado allí y ella se contuvo de lanzar un suspiro. Había sido una cosa tras otra toda la mañana y su cabeza le estaba volviendo a doler. El poco sueño tampoco había ayudado. En su mente, un ojo oscuro le guiñaba el ojo y ella maldecía en silencio. Que no pegue el ojo es todo culpa tuya Mustang, pensó.

"¿Sí, Cal?"

"El contratista se encuentra aquí, Señor."

Ed frunció el ceño y se puso de pie. No debería de haber ningún contratista aquí. "¿En dónde está?"

El soldado apuntó hacia donde la cuadrilla estaba ayudando a colocar en su lugar los nuevos puntales. "Allí, Señor. El Sargento Terlat dijo que viniera a verla."

"Okay. Gracias." Dijo Edward de manera distraída y empezó a caminar. Sus ojos escudriñaron al hombre en ropa de civil. Ligeramente más alto que ella, bastante fornido, con cabello marrón y rostro arrugado.

El Sargento Terlat se volteó mientras ella se aproximaba e hizo un saludo militar. "Señor, el señor Bier deseaba hablar con el oficial al mando."

"Gracias Sargento." Dijo Edward calmadamente, sin perderse el destello en los ojos de Terlat ni el hecho de que no la presentó. Ella no llevaba la chaqueta y la cadena de su reloj estaba bien metida en su bolsillo. Su camisa blanca estaba polvorienta y sus guantes manchados. Terlat había hablado con el tipo y obviamente no se oponía a que lo pongan ligeramente en su lugar. Edward podía hacerle el favor. Había aprendido a confiar en los instintos del Sargento.

"Señor Bier, ¿entiendo que usted era el contratista para este departamento?" Preguntó Ed.

"Estoy contratado para toda remoción de residuos."

"Desde el pasado sábado, todos los contratos fueron cancelados."

"¡Usted no puede hacer eso!" Los ojos del hombre se abrieron como platos y frunció el ceño. "¿Dónde está el Coronel Herbert? Él puede aclarar esto."

"Se encuentra en el hospital, Señor Bier." Dijo Ed cortésmente y el hombre parpadeó.

"¿Por qué?" Preguntó con rudeza y Edward respiró profundo. Hoy no iba a perder los estribos.

"Porque le rompí la nariz." Respondió Edward y el hombre la miró con más cautela.

"Entonces debería de ser sancionada."

"Señor Bier, como usted no es un miembro de la milicia, no le concierne la forma cómo se manejan las cosas." Replicó Ed con firmeza.

"Cuando regrese el Coronel, las cosas van a cambiar." Amenazó Bier.

"Cuando el Coronel salga del hospital, no va a regresar a este departamento." Dijo Ed y sus ojos se volvieron duros. "Ahora, ya que su trabajo aquí ha concluido, le sugiero que se marche."

"Usted no se va a librar de mí tan fácilmente. Voy a presentar una queja formal."

Edward sonrió. "Muy bien. Haré que el Sargento lo escolte hacia la oficina del Fuhrer en donde en estos precisos momentos se encuentra en una reunión con mi superior inmediato y usted podrá dejarles su queja personalmente."

El Señor Bier miró a la rubia y no vio ninguna señal de mentira o falsa bravuconería en ella. No iba a poder intimidarla y a ella no parecía importarle si se quejaba o no. Si le había roto la nariz al Coronel Herbert y no había recibido reprimenda, entonces su queja no iba a ser recibida favorablemente. Aunque ella no había dicho que no le hayan llamado la atención por su actuar. Hasta donde sabía, esto podría ser su castigo.

Asintió y la sonrisa de la rubia se amplió.

"¡Sargento!" Llamó, y éste apareció bastante rápido. Ella sabía que había estado escuchando. "Escolte al Señor Bier a la oficina del Fuhrer. El General de Brigada Mustang también se encuentra allí. Dígales que la Teniente Coronel Elric lo ha enviado ya que el caballero desea presentar una queja formal referente a su comportamiento."

"¿Elric?" Preguntó Bier agudamente y tanto la rubia como el Sargento se voltearon para mirarlo.

"Sí, soy la Teniente Coronel Elric."

"Debe ser pariente del Alquimista de Acero." Dijo. "Seguro que puede ver que sólo estoy tratando de proteger mi negocio aquí. El Alquimista del Pueblo lo entendería."

"Sí, él lo endiente. Pero también entiende que la milicia puede encargarse de sus propias cosas y en este caso no existe ninguna parte afectada. Es meramente un… cambio de política."

"El Alquimista de Acero jamás diría algo así."

"Lo acabo de decir, Señor Bier. Ahora, ¿va a dejar esa queja o se va a marchar? Me está haciendo perder mi tiempo y el del Sargento."

"¿Usted… qué? ¡Eso es imposible!" Bier palideció y la miró fijamente. No había asistido al Desfile y hasta el momento los cambios circunstanciales en Edward habían tenido poco impacto en Central. Había existido algo de habladurías, mayormente de los que habían leído el cartel, pero nada sustancial porque los soldados no hablaban o no permitían que sus chismes vayan más allá de las paredes del recinto. Su brevísima aparición en el Baile había sido vista por muy pocos civiles.

Edward suspiró y se aguantó las ganas de sobarse la frente. "Sargento, escóltelo fuera de aquí. No creo realmente que podamos hacer nada más por usted Señor Bier. Adiós." Ed se volteó y empezó a alejarse. Pudo oír protestar al contratista y volvió a suspirar.

"… no es él. Lo que está ahí es sólo un fenómeno." Las palabras llegaron flotando hacia ella y casi se volteó para confirmar si había oído correctamente. Su rostro se sentía caliente pero su mano izquierda se sentía fría. Ni el cabrón del examen había llegado tan lejos, pero no había estado al tanto de toda la situación. De ser así, el hombre podría haber sido más detestable de lo que fue. No oyó la respuesta del Sargento, su mente estaba dando vueltas demasiado rápido.

"¡Señor!" Llamó con alarma uno de los soldados y ella maldijo cuando vio que uno de los puntales empezaba a desprenderse.

* * *

"De hecho eran dos los asuntos que deseaba plantearle Señor." Dijo Roy al tiempo que se sentaban en el comedor del Fuhrer.

"Muy bien, empecemos con ellos."

Roy tomó aire y trató de organizar sus pensamientos.

"Todo deriva del incidente en el departamento de Investigación Científica, Señor. Edward reportó que las sustancias responsables de la explosión provinieron de un laboratorio que había sido recientemente clausurado."

"Sí, yo también lo creo."

"También dijo que el equipo de hombres enviados para destruir los stocks del laboratorio no sólo no tenía un alquimista, parece que no tenía ningún personal entrenado. Por lo que pude averiguar en el transcurso de los dos últimos días, el equipo provenía del departamento de Investigaciones. El reporte de Edward sobre lo que sucedió en Investigación Científica parece indicar que ambos tienen un problema similar. Les hace falta personal calificado."

Roy dejó de hablar ya que personal de servicio entró con la sopa y luego se retiró. Observó al Fuhrer probar su sopa y asentirle para que continuara. Roy escogió sus próximas palabras con cuidado.

"Tengo entendido que Inteligencia sabía sobre ese laboratorio desde hacía algún tiempo y sin embargo recién actuaron la semana pasada. Me doy cuenta de que debieron de haber realizado una investigación exhaustiva antes de realizar cualquier acción, pero lo que veo más difícil de aceptar es cómo un departamento que solía trabajar con tanta eficiencia en el pasado haya decaído tanto ahora." Hizo una pausa y buscó la mirada del Fuhrer. Respiró hondo. "Pienso que esto vas más allá de falta de personal, pienso que también se necesita una revisión de sus métodos y prácticas."

El Fuhrer lo miró. "Ésa es una declaración muy atrevida."

"Estoy al tanto de ello, Señor. Pero eso es lo que siento." Roy le devolvió la mirada.

"¿Y qué pasa con Investigación Científica?"

"Por lo que dijo Edward, sucede lo mismo, aunque el hecho de que hagan uso de contratistas y de que no hayan alquimistas presentes me hace pensar que es peor."

Ambos hombres quedaron en silencio por un corto tiempo mientras terminaban su sopa. Roy estaba intentando mantener su mente en donde debía estar y no dejarla caer en los mismos círculos en que había estado pensando desde ese momento en que se había mirado en el espejo y no había podido contestar su propia pregunta. El Fuhrer había dicho que no le gustaban las preguntas sin respuesta, Roy estaba descubriendo que se estaba poniendo incómodo ante las posibles respuestas para su pregunta. ¿Cuánto más que atracción por Edward estaba sintiendo? Nunca antes se había hecho esa pregunta. Nunca antes había pasado de la atracción y estaba encontrando a este nuevo lugar levemente alarmante.

Lo había bautizado como 'me gusta'. Le _gustaba_ Edward. Le gustaba más de lo que la atracción se lo permitía. El único problema que tenía con _me gusta_ era que se sentía como un comienzo, no una continuación de la atracción. Habían posibilidades en _me gusta_ que no había tenido la atracción. Y existía una necesidad. Una necesidad por saber más sobre ella, una necesidad de verla o al menos de saber en dónde estaba en cada momento del día. Nunca se había sentido así antes y eso lo dificultaba para concentrarse o hacer cualquier otra cosa. No ayudaba saber que no podía hacer nada hasta que Edward le dé alguna señal de que no iba a huir en la dirección opuesta y de que al menos estaba considerando las posibilidades.

"¿Mustang?" La voz del Fuhrer lo retornó a donde estaba y frunció el ceño cuando se dio cuenta de que se había vuelto a distraer.

"Disculpe, Señor." Se dio cuenta de que el personal de servicio había regresado con el plato principal. Ni siquiera recordaba que les habían retirado los platos de sopa. Este _me gusta_ era más potente que lo que había sido la atracción, pensó.

Cuando la habitación estuvo vacía salvo por ellos, el Fuhrer miró su plato y lo arrimó hacia a un lado, colocando su codo izquierdo sobre la mesa y dejando que su barbilla apenas toque el dorso de sus dedos. Sus ojos pálidos miraron a Mustang.

"Necesito que conteste mi pregunta, Mustang." No había ningún compromiso en su voz y sus ojos permanecieron firmemente fijos en el hombre que tenía en frente.

Roy le devolvió la mirada y sintió que sus manos apretaban fuerte los cubiertos y los colocó con cuidado sobre la mesa. Se encontró con los ojos del Fuhrer y supo que debía de encontrar las palabras ahora.

"Desde hace algún tiempo, me he percatado de que he estado… reacio a involucrarme con lo que ha estado ocurriendo a mi alrededor. Últimamente se ha vuelto más aparente que necesito volverme más activo." Hizo una pausa, tratando de escoger sus palabras cuidadosamente y el Fuhrer sacudió su cabeza.

"No, no quiero frases vacías. Si quisiera oír eso, tengo suficiente gente allá afuera. Seamos francos, Mustang." Dijo el Fuhrer. "Hace cuatro años usted intentó irse por todos los medios y eso se le fue denegado, desde entonces ha hecho lo que se le ha dicho, pero lo mínimo indispensable, sin ninguna manifestación de interés, ni siquiera de desagrado. La única vez que se dejó llevar ha sido para mantener a su equipo junto y para ayudar a Alphonse Elric. Por quien, le recuerdo, renunció deliberadamente a su rango."

Miró al hombre de cabello oscuro y notó la tensión en sus hombros mientras continuaba.

"Quiero una respuesta honesta, Mustang. Quiero saber por qué ha cambiado. Nadie cuestiona su lealtad, pero yo sí quiero saber sus motivos."

"Entonces no puedo contestar completamente a su pregunta, Señor." Replicó Roy sin pensar. "No sé exactamente por qué esto ha cambiado, sólo sé que ha cambiado." Aspiró profundamente. "Sí, intenté irme hace cuatro años. Para serle franco la milicia era el último lugar en el que quería estar. Cuando no me dejaron ir, encontré más fácil poner una distancia entre mi persona y los demás. Al observar a los reclutas, me di cuenta de que tengo una responsabilidad que había estado ignorando y desatendiendo."

"¿Qué tanta es su determinación respecto a asumir esas responsabilidades desatendidas?"

"Bastante grande, Señor."

El Fuhrer evaluó al Mustang que estaba sentado. Hubo determinación en esa corta respuesta y aún más en su rostro. Tomó aire y se reclinó hacia atrás en su silla.

"¿Cuánta de su decisión está influenciada por el retorno de Edward Elric, Mustang?"

"¿Señor?" Mustang se quedó boquiabierto.

"No estoy aislado aquí, Mustang. Tarde o temprano, todo rumor y susurro termina aquí. Ésa es probablemente una de las partes más duras de esta posición, intentar decidir cuáles necesito escuchar y cuáles ignorar." Se enfocó en el atónito hombre. "Su nombre se ha vuelto más prevaleciente en esos susurros y rumores. Yo mismo he visto algunos con mis propios ojos. Puede que se haya percatado de esas responsabilidades durante el Desfile, Mustang, pero usted ha estado cambiando mucho antes de eso. Desde el retorno de Edward."

Roy estaba pálido, el Fuhrer lo sabía. Sus palmas estaban mojadas contra sus guantes y se contuvo las ganas de frotarse las manos en sus muslos. Tragó saliva. No se había dado cuenta de que sus acciones se habían convertido en objeto de tamaño interés. No se había dado cuenta de las impresiones que podían causar sus acciones. No había estado pensando en lo que la gente pudiera pensar o decir, sólo había estado pensando en… Edward.

"Vi cómo reaccionó cuando iban a trasladar a Edward, Mustang. Si algo similar surgiera, y Edward fuera enviada a cualquier otro lugar, ¿toda esta determinación y buena disposición que tiene ahora desparecería?" Los pálidos ojos observaron cómo Mustang lucía tan desconcertado como obviamente se sentía si ese temblor en sus manos era alguna indicación de aquello.

"Yo… ella…" Roy se detuvo y aspiró profundo y puso sus manos en puños sobre la mesa para que no siguieran sacudiéndose, su ojo se concentró en el mantel que tenía enfrente. "Edward no es alguien por quien puedas permanecer… indiferente. Siempre ha hecho que la gente a su alrededor reaccione. Y yo no soy la excepción." Un gesto irónico cruzó su rostro. "No hay excepciones". Levantó la mirada y se encontró con la del Fuhrer. "Edward hizo que me dé cuenta de mi aislamiento pero fui yo el que tomó la decisión de salir de él."

Ambos se miraron en silencio durante un momento largo.

"¿Alguna vez se preguntó por qué aceptamos a tantos alquimistas en los rangos militares y sin embargo no tenemos ninguno en Central, Mustang?" Dijo en una manera casi casual y Roy frunció el ceño ante el aparente cambio de tema.

"La verdad no Señor."

"Los alquimistas salen y trabajan en las bases regionales porque eso ayuda a la imagen de la milicia. Hace cuatro años las personas no querían demasiados alquimistas en un solo lugar. Tanto usted como yo recordamos cómo eran vistos los alquimistas durante y después de Ishbal. Hubo una percepción similar después de Liore y eso mantuvo a muchos fuera y algunos también renunciaron. Tuvimos que introducir el primer año de servicio militar y ofrecer diez plazas sólo para conseguir que apliquen alquimistas. La milicia nunca ha tenido muchos alquimistas pero han sido suficientes para preocupar al público e incluso a algunos de los otros Generales, así que tenemos que encontrar un balance sobre cómo podemos usarlos. Tal vez hayamos pecado de precavidos por demasiado tiempo."

"Al final de cada año, perdemos al menos la mitad de los alquimistas. Hacen servicio por un año y se van. Regresan a sus casas e instalan sus pequeños negocios pero no se quedan con nosotros, así que tenemos que seguir reemplazándolos. Incluso ahora existen apenas veinte alquimistas certificados y la mitad de ellos son nuestros nuevos reclutas. El próximo año ocurrirá lo mismo."

El Fuhrer hizo una pausa y miró al General de Brigada. Éste había recuperado su color y compostura y estaba escuchando. El Fuhrer prosiguió.

"Hace poco más de un año logramos finalmente solucionar la última de las disputas fronterizas y hubo lo que podría tildarse como un éxodo de soldados y personal que dejaban el servicio militar. En vez de que sólo desaparezca el número de Alquimistas Estatales, tuvimos signos de reducción en cada área. Este último año ha sido relativamente tranquilo y la gente se ha vuelto complaciente, especialmente en la milicia. Gobernamos el país y es nuestra responsabilidad mantenerlo seguro. No tenemos los recursos para permanecer complacientes por mucho tiempo, pero no queremos crear nuevas tensiones si los demás nos perciben como que empezamos a ser una amenaza otra vez."

"Lo que está describiendo para Inteligencia e Investigaciones está ocurriendo en todos lados. Ésa es la razón por la que quiero saber qué tan decidido está al respecto, Mustang. Si decide involucrarse en esto, entonces necesita entender que voy a usarlo a usted para arreglarlo."

* * *

Edward tosió y el polvo cayó de su cabello. Por supuesto que el puntal se tenía que desplomar justo cuando ella lo acababa de alcanzar. Por supuesto que la maldita cosa tenía estar apuntalada a la viga que soportaba la mitad del techo de la habitación superior. El colapso resultante había sido bastante espectacular según varios de los soldados que lo habían visto. Edward no lo había visto. Había estado debajo de él.

Mientras se hacía paso entre los escombros, maldecía y soltaba palabrotas y se preguntaba por qué no simplemente aplaudía y arreglaba todo este condenado asunto y hacía otra cosa en vez de usarlo como un lamentable ejemplo de lo mal que estaban las cosas. Eso sería bueno, ¿no Ed?, pensó. Me pasé todo ese tiempo en la propuesta y ante el primer tropiezo busco la salida más fácil. Casi se puso a reír. Tener medio piso cayendo encima tuyo no era algo insignificante, pero era algo con lo que estaba familiarizada.

Apartó hacia un lado el hormigón armado y lo dejó rodando mientras lograba llegar a la salida del edificio. Estampó su pie y el polvo cayó de todo sitio. Volvió a toser y miró al renovado y más grande agujero en el edificio.

"¿Se encuentra bien Señor?" Preguntó el Sargento Terlat mientras llegaba corriendo. La Teniente Coronel estaba cubierta de polvo y su uniforme estaba gris, no azul. Había un raspón a un lado de su mejilla, su camisa estaba algo rasgada en su hombro derecho y tenía una expresión de resignación en el rostro mientras miraba el edificio.

"Estoy bien, Terlat. ¿Llegaron a salir los demás?" Preguntó mientras miraba alrededor. Les había gritado que salieran mientras ella había entrado a toda prisa, lista para aplaudir pero queriendo que salieran primero.

"Sí Señor, todos están a salvo."

"Bien. Pero ahora hay una puta tonelada de mayor trabajo por hacer." Suspiró. "Necesitaremos volver a apuntalar el techo y despejar el escombro adicional." Ondeó su brazo derecho mientras hablaba. "Consigue a alguien que se asegure de que los pisos superiores estén completamente evacuados. Nadie va a regresar hasta que… ay mierda."

El Sargento Terlat parpadeó y miró a la Teniente Coronel. Varios de los otros soldados también la estaban mirando. Siguió sus miradas y encontró que miraban fijamente el brazo derecho. Una pieza de acero se encontraba incrustada en su antebrazo. Ella recordó que levantó el brazo cuando el techo estaba colapsando.

"Oh genial." Refunfuñó Ed mientras se lo sacaba de un tirón con su mano izquierda. "Ahora sí que estoy bien muerta." Empezó a remangarse la manga de la camisa y miró el orificio en el automail. No parecía haberle dañado ningún funcionamiento interno pero se quitó el guante y flexionó sus dedos para estar segura. Ed consideró seriamente arreglarlo con alquimia pero sabía que Winry sabría exactamente lo que había hecho y no estaría para nada feliz. Suspiró y luego sonrió. Pero si Winry viniera a repararle el brazo, entonces Al vendría con ella y ésa sería la compensación por el sermón que inevitablemente Winry le iba a dar.

"¿Señor?" Preguntó Terlat tentativo. Era la primera vez que veían su automail.

"Está bien, Terlat. Afortunadamente no lo ha dañado tanto. Como veo la cosa, mi mecánica me va a sacar la mierda por esto." Le echó una mirada. Si se metía demasiado polvo en el agujero, Winry iba a hacer algo más que sacarle la mierda. Se rasgó la manga derecha de su camisa desde el hombro y la envolvió en su brazo, asegurándose de que el agujero quedara cubierto. Con la práctica de toda una vida ató el nudo con una mano y luego miró a Terlat.

"¿Qué te parece si volvemos a empezar con esto?" Miró el edificio y luego alrededor. Sólo estaban Terlat y su pequeño grupo y habían estado haciendo un gran trabajo los últimos días. Luego de las quejas iniciales, habían trabajado sin parar y ella había notado que era fácil trabajar al lado de ellos mientras movían los escombros. "Necesitamos volver a apuntalarlo."

"Necesitaremos más puntales." Dijo Terlat mientras observaba el agujero.

"Si yo apuntalo la viga principal entonces a partir de allí podrán colocar los puntales en las otras vigas." Remarcó de manera pensativa. Caminó hacia adelante y examinó la forma en que había colapsado la viga. Aplaudió y puso sus manos sobre la pared. El acero se torció y enderezó cuando las chispas azules crujieron formando largas líneas. Edward observaba cuidadosamente cómo la viga se acomodaba al tiempo que mantenía el círculo de transmutación en su mente mientras fijaba la viga en su lugar.

Retiró sus manos y Terlat se acercó.

"Con esto debería de haber quedado más seguro para todos, Terlat." Dijo. "No queremos que se vuelva a venir abajo, pero seguiremos manteniendo vacíos los pisos superiores."

"Señor, si puede hacer eso que hizo, ¿por qué no lo usa para reparar el resto?"

"Porque tú nunca sabes cuándo puedes o no puedes usar la alquimia. Es muy fácil fiarte de ella. Yo trato de ya no hacerlo."

* * *

Las palabras del Fuhrer tomaron a Roy completamente desprevenido y tuvo que aguantarse las ganas de volver a quedarse boquiabierto. No había otro signo más que completa determinación en los pálidos ojos que lo observaban. ¿Quería usarlo para arreglar qué? ¿La milicia entera? ¿Acaso el tipo se había vuelto loco? Roy Mustang no había tenido planes grandiosos, no había tenido _ningún_ plan, ya que cuatro años atrás sus últimos planes se habían vuelto cenizas en sus manos.

"Señor…" Empezó.

El Fuhrer lucía casi divertido mientras miraba fijamente el estado de shock en el rostro de Mustang. Jamás había pensado que pudiera ser capaz de dejar anonadado al hombre dos veces en el lapso de diez minutos.

"Señor…" Volvió a intentar Roy, pero se detuvo.

El Fuhrer se miró las uñas brevemente mientras reflexionaba.

"No estoy loco, Mustang. Ni espero que arregle todo de golpe." Miró al ojo oscuro fijamente. "Está bien si se empieza con Inteligencia e Investigaciones. Pero eso es sólo el comienzo. Usted mencionó Investigación Científica. Dado que yace en ruinas, ése podría ser un lugar más apropiado para comenzar."

"Edward tenía algunas propuestas sobre lo que necesitaría Investigación Científica, Señor." Dijo Roy al tiempo que pensaba en las notas en las que había ayudado a Edward. Ella había sido bastante clara en cuanto a lo que quería.

"¿Hay algún escrito de esas propuestas?"

"En la oficina, Señor." No iba a admitir que las había olvidado y que todavía seguían sobre el escritorio de Hawkeye donde Edward las había colocado esta mañana. "Haré que se las envíen esta tarde, Señor."

"Bien. Dígame qué sugiere ella."

"En primer lugar quiere que Investigación Científica tenga más personal calificado, preferiblemente alquimistas, pero de no ser así, ella sugiere ofrecer plazas a algunos de los que no aprobaron el examen. También especifica que ellos no permanezcan como civiles y que sean enlistados en la milicia. Ella dice que debiéramos eliminar el servicio de un año y que traigamos a algunos alquimistas de regreso. Que el departamento de Investigación Científica, cuando funcione apropiadamente, podría trasladar temporalmente a sus técnicos a otros departamentos, como Inteligencia e Investigaciones. Y necesita tener designado a un administrador capaz."

"Puedo imaginar que el lenguaje de Edward fue más colorido."

"Se midió para el reporte, Señor."

"Muy bien, ¿sugirió a alguien como cabeza del departamento?"

"No, Señor."

"Usted hizo un buen trabajo encontrando un reemplazo para el Comando del Norte, creo que le dejaré el nombramiento de alguien para Investigación Científica."

"¿Yo Señor?"

"Sí. Considérelo su punto de partida. Va a nombrar a alguien y esta persona le reportará a usted en caso que ocurra cualquier problema. En tanto me mantenga informado de todas las decisiones, usted tendrá rienda suelta. Todo lo que pido es que cualquier problema que tenga o pudiera generar implicancias con la seguridad del país debe llegar a mí." Dijo con firmeza.

"Sí Señor." Roy asintió. Estaría muy sorprendido si el Fuhrer no hubiera dicho algo como eso. Roy tomó aire lentamente. Esto era más de lo que había planeado. Esto se estaba moviendo más rápido de lo que había esperado. Repentinamente, el que quisiera involucrarse o no ya no era el asunto sino el alcance de ese involucramiento. Pero, ¿acaso no era eso lo que había querido?

"¿Está decidido, General de Brigada?" Preguntó el Fuhrer y Roy entendió que era su última oportunidad para negarse. Después, no habría marcha atrás.

* * *

"¿Qué diablos te pasó?" Exclamó Havoc cuando apareció Edward. La oficina se detuvo y miró a la polvorienta criatura de la puerta. Edward estaba gris. Camisa gris sin una manga, pantalones y botas grises. Hasta el automail parecía gris. Su cabello botaba polvo en pequeñas nubes a medida que la trenza se mecía.

Ella se alzó de hombros. "El edificio se cayó un poquito."

"¿Un poquito?" Resopló Havoc.

"¿Qué le pasó a tu brazo, Edward?" Preguntó Riza cuando vio la manga anudada como una venda alrededor de su antebrazo.

"Me cayó algo de acero cuando colapsó el techo. Vine a llamar a Winry primero antes de ir a asearme." Ed no parecía tan impresionada y los demás sonrieron.

"¿El edificio está seguro, Ed?" Preguntó Falman al tiempo que Ed caminaba hacia su escritorio.

"Sí. Me aseguré de ello." Ella asintió y el polvo siguió su movimiento. "No podía dejarlo como estaba. Habría sido demasiado peligroso para los demás." Se sentó y cogió el teléfono. Respiró profundo antes de marcar el número.

"_Rockbell Automail."_

"Ya te tiene contestando el teléfono Al, ¿verdad?" Ed sonrió cuando escuchó su voz.

"_Tú también lo estarías haciendo si estuvieras aquí, Hermana."_ La voz de Al reflejaba la sonrisa que tenía.

"¿Está por ahí? O mejor aún, ¿quieres pasarle un mensaje?" Preguntó Ed.

"_¿Qué has hecho, Ed?"_

"No es nada grave, Al."

"_Define 'nada grave' Hermana, o la pongo al teléfono."_

Ed se rascó un lado del cuello y su rostro se volvió reacio y cauteloso. El resto de la oficina observaba con sonrisas apenas contenidas. Al era la única persona que podía hacer que Edward se sintiera como una chica de doce años tratando de zafarse de un problema, incluso cuando no estuviera en uno.

"¿Recuerdas cuando te conté que iba a ayudar a limpiar escombros después de la explosión en Investigación Científica? Bueno, una de las vigas se aflojó y me dejó un poquito de acero en el brazo, eso es todo."

"_¿Que eso es todo? ¡Edward!"_

"Al, en serio, apenas si son un par de pulgadas y no tocó ni cables ni la parte neumática, sólo dañó la coraza, eso es todo."

"_¿Qué otros daños, Hermana?"_

"Ninguno en absoluto, Al. Sólo fue el brazo."

"Y tu cara, Edward." Dijo Hawkeye en voz alta.

"¿Qué?" Edward miró a Riza. "¿Qué quieres decir con mi cara?"

"_¿Qué fue eso, Hermana?"_

"No lo sé Al. Espera." Ed continuó mirando a Riza que se acercó y puso suavemente un dedo sobre su mejilla.

"Allí tienes un raspón, Edward."

"_¿Qué? ¿Dijo un raspón?"_

"Sí. Espera. Sólo es algo pequeño, ¿Riza?" Y la mujer de ojos cereza asintió.

"Es una pequeña raspadura."

"_Vamos a embarcarnos en el siguiente tren."_

"¡Al! Es un raspón. Ni siquiera lo sentí." Protestó Ed. "No tienen que apresurarse, estaba pensando tal vez en el fin de semana o algo así."

"_¿Y tu brazo?"_

"Está bien. Todo trabaja como debería."

"_Espera… sí, es Ed, sólo su brazo… no, nada serio… un agujero en la coraza… Hermana, Winry dice que nos embarcaremos mañana en el primer tren."_

"Dile que no es tan urgente. Lo mantendré cubierto, así no se le meterá más polvo."

"_¿Polvo? Edward, si dejas que se le meta polvo, te juro que te voy a golpear durísimo. ¡No dejes que se le meta polvo o tú misma serás la que se lo saques!" _La voz de Winry llegó altísima y de súbito a sus oídos y Ed alejó el teléfono con ojos abiertísimos y rostro horrorizado. La oficina luchaba por no reírse.

"Winry. Lo mantendré cubierto pero tengo que volver a ese sitio. No puedo dejar que ellos hagan todo solos." Dijo Ed rápidamente y lo más firme que pudo. Hubo una larga pausa y Ed esperó. Conocía a Winry y sabía que estaba sopesando su preocupación por el brazo de Ed versus el sentido de responsabilidad de Ed.

"_¿Lo puedes mantener cubierto?"_

"Sí. O puedo alquimizar una plancha sobre él." Respondió Ed, lista para volver a alejar el teléfono nuevamente.

"_¡Ni te atrevas, Edward Elric! ¡Pon ese pensamiento bien lejos de mi automail!" _Casi le gritó Winry. "_Partimos mañana. Sólo no le hagas más daño."_ Y colgó antes de que Ed pudiera pedirle volver a hablar con Al.

Ed colgó el auricular y luego dejó que su cabeza golpeara el escritorio y un pequeño halo de polvo se elevó a su alrededor. La oficina resonó con carcajadas.

"Entonces, ¿cuándo es que llegan, Ed? Preguntó Havoc.

"En tres días. Parten mañana en el primer tren." Gruñó Ed mientras se enderezaba. "Ahora sí que necesito irme a cambiar. Y también necesito una camisa nueva."

"Roy siempre tiene aquí una camisa de recambio, Edward. Puedes ponerte ésa. De ninguna manera puedes caminar por los pasillos luciendo así."

"Sólo será de regreso al dormitorio, Riza. No es tan lejos." Protestó Edward, sus ojos muy abiertos ante el pensamiento de ponerse la camisa de _él_.

"Eso no importa, Edward. ¿Dónde está tu chaqueta?"

"La dejé en Investigación Científica."

"Entonces necesitas la camisa limpia. Ven, puedes cambiarte en la oficina." Dijo Riza con esa actitud de no aguantar tonterías de la que Ed sabía no podía luchar en contra. A menos que presione con más fuerza.

"Riza, la camisa me va a quedar demasiado grande." Logró decir Ed y sintió que su rostro le ardía mientras hablaba. Detestaba usar su estatura como excusa, pero momentos desesperados requerían medidas desesperadas.

"Puedes ajustarle el tamaño alquímicamente, Edward." Replicó Riza y Ed maldijo entre dientes. No había forma de salir de ésta. "Sígueme."

Edward siguió a Riza sintiéndose como un prisionero marchando a su condena. Observó cómo Riza abría uno de los armarios para revelar dos uniformes completos y sacó una de las camisas.

"Roy no las ha usado en años así que dudo que la eche de menos." Edward tomó la camisa con cuidado cuando Riza se la alcanzó.

"Riza, voy a ensuciarla en cuanto me la ponga." Dijo Edward.

"Te ayudará a llegar a tu dormitorio, Edward. Puedes lavarla luego." Riza sonrió. "Póntela, Edward. Es sólo una camisa." Añadió e ignoró la manera en que Edward se la quedó mirando.

"Está bien." Dijo Edward y dejó la camisa antes de empezar a quitarse la mugrienta. Riza observó cómo Ed se quitaba la arruinada camisa y la dejaba caer en el suelo como una pila gris. Ed había estado usando una camiseta negra sin mangas bajo la camisa y Riza pudo ver las cicatrices alrededor de su automail. Riza nunca antes había visto las cicatrices de Edward y se impresionó ligeramente por lo tirante de la piel, trozos rojos de piel desaparecían bajo el puerto plateado. Riza de pronto vio ojos dorados mirándola al tiempo que Ed se ponía la camisa blanca.

"Edward…" Empezó Riza con suavidad. No sabía qué decir.

"No es nada." Dijo Edward, concentrándose en abotonarse la camisa. No había pensado en eso cuando se había quitado la camisa. Nadie de aquí había visto antes esas cicatrices. Había muy pocas personas que las habían visto. Y existían las cicatrices más profundas en forma de surco que yacían escondidas bajo el puerto. Agradeció el haber tenido puesta la camiseta sin mangas. No sabía lo que hubiese hecho Riza de haber visto las otras cicatrices.

Ed salió sin decir nada más y Riza la siguió lentamente. Los demás la miraron con preguntas dibujadas en sus rostros pero ella negó con su cabeza con un ligero ceño.

* * *

El General de Brigada Roy Mustang asintió. "Sí Señor, estoy decidido."

"Bien. Sé que dije que lo iba a usar Mustang. Y así lo haré." Dijo el Fuhrer. "Pero sólo voy a usarlo si lo hace de buena gana. Sé que algunos obedecen porque tienen que hacerlo, pero no a este nivel. Tiene que quedar entendido que si algo le preocupa entonces tiene que venir a mí porque si yo tengo un problema con usted, será la primera persona con quien estaré hablando."

"Sí Señor."

"Ahora necesitamos quedar de acuerdo con los detalles menores y luego podrá empezar a trabajar de la manera apropiada." El Fuhrer sonrió. "Primeramente deberá ser ascendido." Levantó una mano cuando Roy empezó a sacudir su cabeza. "No puede discutirme eso. Tiene que hacerse. Si desea cumplir con todo lo que quiero que lleve a cabo, entonces necesitará el rango que lo respalde."

"Antes de que continúe Señor, tengo que decir que me voy a quedar con mi oficina tal como está. Quiero a mi staff conmigo. Y eso incluye a Edward."

"No me habría atrevido a sugerir otra cosa, Mustang. De todas formas me ayuda a quitarme un dilema de encima." Remarcó el Fuhrer. "Durante los últimos años su staff se ha rehusado en reiteradas ocasiones a aceptar sus ascensos con excusas que van del 'No sería apropiado' al 'No lo quiero'. Ahora no tendrán otra cosa más que aceptar, si desean permanecer con usted."

"Pero Señor…"

"No Mustang. No creerá que se rehusarían bajo estas condiciones, ¿no es cierto? Tengo a oficiales que necesitan un ascenso pero no puedo ascenderlos a todos porque su staff se interpone. No quiero tener más Tenientes Primeros, necesito ascender a algunos y su staff tiene el tiempo más que vencido para ese proceso."

"Cuando lo pone de esa manera, Señor." Roy casi sonrió.

"Puede ponerlo de la manera que quiera, Mustang. Usted será el que se los diga." El Fuhrer le sonrió. "Los papeles han estado descansando aquí por los últimos dos años, puede llevárselos con usted cuando se retire."

"Sí Señor."

"Puede quedarse con su oficina o puede mudarse. La decisión es suya. Tendrá que considerar tener una persona extra en su oficina. Tarde o temprano va a necesitar de un asistente, créame lo que le digo. Pero eso lo tendrá que averiguar usted mismo. Voy a enviarle a su oficina una copia de las reuniones agendadas." El Fuhrer rió ante la expresión de dolor que cruzó por el rostro de Roy. "Ya es demasiado tarde, Mustang."

"Lo sé Señor, es que…" se alzó de hombros.

"Como dije antes Mustang, cualquier excusa tiene que ser para dos, de otra forma lo espero en la reunión."

"Sí Señor."

"Y creo que también lo pondremos oficialmente a cargo de todos los Alquimistas Estatales."

* * *

_Fenómeno._

Edward se sentó en su dormitorio y miró a la pared.

_Él lo sabe._

Sus ojos se dirigieron hacia la camisa que yacía sobre el respaldar de la silla.

_Fenómeno._

Por ya no ser nunca más hombre. Por haber cambiado.

_Él lo sabe._

Se había inclinado más cerca deliberadamente.

_Fenómeno._

Un conjunto de cicatrices.

_Él lo sabe._

¿Hace cuánto que lo sabe?

_Fenómeno._

No era ni una cosa ni la otra. Tan femenina en el exterior, y aún masculino en el interior.

_Él lo sabe._

¿Por qué había sido tan gentil? La había invitado a almorzar.

_Fenómeno._

¿Alguna vez logrará saber lo que realmente era? ¿Por qué era tan difícil?

_Él lo sabe._

¿Y cómo puede estar interesado? No era mujer, no era hombre. Era un fenómeno.

Diferente. Edward había sido diferente. Desde la edad de doce años cuando se había aparecido en Central acompañado por su hermano en la armadura y había aprobado el examen, había sido diferente. Genio, dotado, orgulloso, decidido, testarudo, gritón, impaciente. Diferente.

A los quince años eso ya había sido aceptado. La gente conocía cosas sobre él, pero pocos lo _conocían_ a él. Aún gritón y decidido, no tan orgulloso pero aún igual de testarudo. Aún diferente.

Durante cuatro años había sido diferente en un lugar diferente. Ignorante en un inicio, una vez que había hallado algo que hacer se había vuelto tan decidido y testarudo como siempre lo había sido. Pero esta vez las extremidades faltantes lo habían diferenciado. Su cojera era más marcada, la destreza de sus dedos se había ido. Saber que no pertenecía allí lo había hecho sentirse aislado aun cuando estaba rodeado de amigos. Diferente. Aún diferente.

Y ahora estaba de vuelta. Y otra vez era diferente. Su apariencia externa era completamente femenina. Recordó esa imagen en el espejo de Gracia. Allí no había habido nada más que lo femenino. Quizás eso hacía que la gente lo aceptara con mayor facilidad. Si lucías como algo, entonces debes de ser ese algo. ¿Verdad? Sólo que ella no era ese algo, no en toda su extensión, no donde más le importaba. Adentro. En donde habitaba _Edward._

Fenómeno. Ya no diferente. Fenómeno. Ni a Al lo habían llamado fenómeno mientras estuvo en la armadura. Extraño, diferente, raro, pero no fenómeno.

El tipo probablemente lo había dicho de puro disgusto. Probablemente no lo había querido decir de manera personal. Nunca se habían conocido, él era un civil. Civil. ¿Otros civiles también la verían como un fenómeno? Los soldados la veían sólo como diferente, ¿cierto? Nunca se le había cruzado señal alguna de que fuera vista como otra cosa que diferente por la gente que la rodeaba. ¿Serían los de fuera, como los civiles los que la verían como fenómeno?

Ella no lucía mal. Sabía que lucía normal. No había nada extraño en su apariencia. El único posible aspecto de su apariencia que la hacía diferente era su brazo.

No conocía a nadie más en el complejo con automail. Era la única en el Cuartel General de Central. En la locación había notado a los soldados mirándola fijamente y ella había ignorado eso debido a su preocupación ante el posible daño. Caminar hacia la oficina con su brazo expuesto había atraído unas cuantas miradas pero también las había ignorado. Estaba demasiado acostumbrada a ver acero en vez de piel. Era parte de ella. No podía imaginar tener un brazo de carne y hueso. Aún en ocasiones tenía que darle golpecitos a su pierna izquierda para convencerse de que realmente era humana.

Pero el automail no era algo por lo que la gente se disgustaba o molestaba. Nadie había dicho nada cuando habían salido a comprar ese vestido de gala para el baile. Pero sólo había dejado que se le viera el brazo, nunca su hombro. Sabía que las cicatrices aún estaban en carne viva. No había habido ninguna conversación al respecto. Así que tenía que ser el cambio de sexo.

Fenómeno. No en el exterior, sino en el interior. Porque _él_ no sabía lo que era. Y no parecía estar ni cerca de descubrirlo. No ayudaba el que todo el tiempo hubieran todas esas distracciones.

Roy Mustang.

Nombren una distracción y ésta tendría cabello oscuro, un ojo oscuro y un suave toque. Y él lo sabía. Sabía que ella estaba atraída. Y no sólo atraída por cualquiera, sino atraída por él específicamente. Y aún así todavía quería salir a almorzar. ¿Con ella o con él? ¿Con Edward?

¿Cómo la veía Mustang? ¿Realmente la veía a _ella_? Una vez le había dicho que él veía a Edward. Pero ¿cómo definía a 'Edward'? ¿Como hombre o como mujer? ¿La forma como la veía iba a determinar que ahora supiera que estaba atraída por él? Hace cuatro años habría sabido exactamente cómo hubiera reaccionado él y tembló ante la imagen de la humillación que le hubiese infligido en ese entonces. Pero ya no podía predecir sus acciones. Especialmente ahora último. Él había cambiado tanto.

Interesado. Por un momento había pensado que él estaba interesado. Y eso la había conducido de vuelta a esos pensamientos de 'ah verdad, a Mustang no le gustan los chicos' que la tuvieron repitiendo una vez… otra vez… varias veces… toda la noche. Y esos pensamientos la estaban dejando al pendiente y eso no le gustaba. Porque ahora sabía que estaba atraída y no sabía lo que él iba a hacer. No sólo eso, ni siquiera sabía lo que ella misma iba a hacer como siguiente paso.

Y ambos iban a almorzar mañana.

Volvió a mirar la camisa. "¿Qué vas a hacer, Edward?"

* * *

El Teniente General Roy Mustang caminaba hacia su oficina con un ligero ceño en el rostro. Las carpetas en su mano contenían los ascensos para su staff. No había esperado ese ascenso de dos rangos para su persona. Cuatro años atrás, como secuela de todo lo que pasó, le habían dado el máximo Generalato como un incentivo para retenerlo y él lo había aceptado y mantenido, muy a regañadientes, durante seis meses para luego desistir y volver a ser General de Brigada para ayudar a Alphonse. Entendía la lógica del Fuhrer. Necesitaba causar esa impresión que un rango más alto impondría sobre aquellos con los que trataría. Especialmente ahora que tenía un ámbito de acción más grande que cualquiera que se hubiera imaginado.

No estaba seguro de cómo iba a reaccionar su gente. Había estado bastante sorprendido al escuchar que habían estado rechazando los ascensos para permanecer con él. Sabía que ellos lo apoyaban. Edward se lo había dicho aquel día en que se había enojado con ella y a partir de entonces había llegado varias veces a darse cuenta él mismo. No hubiera aceptado nada si ellos no estaban incluidos.

Redujo el paso cuando se acercaba a la puerta abierta. Esta mañana había escuchado los últimos momentos de una conversación entre ellos y deseó haber escuchado su inicio.

"_Ése es el riesgo que corres, Vato. Nadie dice que todo está garantizado. Estamos hablando de algo que tiene potencial. Cosas como esas no te caen simplemente del cielo. Tienes que arriesgarte y lanzarte al ruedo."_ Había oído decir a Breda y al principio no había sabido de qué estaban hablando.

"_Pero no todos pueden hacer eso, Heymans."_ El comentario de Fuery lo había hecho fruncir el ceño. Aún curioso, se había quedado escuchando y preguntándose por qué no estaba entrando a recoger la propuesta de Edward.

_"Pero puedes hacer un esfuerzo, Kain."_ Había dicho Havoc con voz baja.

_"Lo siento, Jean, no debí…"_

"_Está bien, Kain. Nosotros ya lo solucionamos. Y la Jefa y el Jefe también lo solucionarán."_ Fue ahí cuando Roy se había quedado totalmente paralizado. No estaban hablando de él y Edward, ¿o sí? No estaban insinuando que sabían lo que sentía él, ¿o sí? ¿Y lo que sentía Edward?

"_Al menos ellos están haciendo algo."_ El comentario de Breda hizo que se le cortara la respiración. ¿Había sido tan obvio? Si ellos lo sabían, ¿quién más lo sabía? Estaba muy seguro de que Gracia y Riza lo sabían, pero también sabía que Riza no diría nada en la oficina. Había ignorado el resto de la conversación y había girado e ido hacia la oficina del Fuhrer.

En donde había tenido al mismísimo Fuhrer sacando el tema de Edward y preguntándole sobre ella. A pesar de no haber implicado nada más profundo que una relación de trabajo, Roy no podía evitar preguntarse si el hombre había sido meramente diplomático al no preguntarle más cosas.

¿Qué haría Edward si lo descubría? Aún no sabía si ella había caído completamente en cuenta que le… _gustaba _a él. Tenía que saber que él sabía que estaba atraída por él. Era puramente natural que ella diera el siguiente paso y se preguntara si él también estaba atraído. Pero era Edward, se recordó a sí mismo. Ella nunca hacía lo esperado. Y si lo hacía, hallaba la manera más complicada para hacerlo.

Estando allí parado no iba a resolver nada. Miró las carpetas y de pronto sonrió ampliamente. Podría darle algunos giros al destino si hacía las cosas bien, pensó.

* * *

Roy Mustang entró a la oficina externa con el rostro firme y su staff intercambió rápidas miradas. En silencio colocó una carpeta en cada escritorio y luego caminó con largos pasos y entró a su oficina. Ellos oyeron que la silla crujió fuerte, como si se hubiese dejado caer en ella. Todos fruncieron el ceño y abrieron las carpetas.

"¡No!"

"¡No puedo creerlo!"

"¡Esto no puede estar pasando!"

"¡No lo voy a aceptar!"

"La última vez lo rechacé."

Hawkeye los observó a todos y luego se levantó con su carpeta en mano. Caminó hacia la oficina de Roy y lo encontró reclinado sobre su silla, frunciendo el ceño y mirando al vacío mientras se sobaba sus dedos enguantados.

"Señor. Roy. No podemos aceptar esto."

"No tienen otra alternativa, Hawkeye." Replicó Roy, manteniendo su ojo enfocado en sus dedos.

Los demás aparecieron en el umbral de la puerta, entraron y se quedaron parados detrás de ella.

"No queremos que nos asciendan, Roy. Nos alejarán de aquí." Dijo Havoc. Y ellos sabían que las cosas estaban mal cuando Havoc lo llamaba 'Roy'.

"El Fuhrer ha decidido." Replicó Roy con voz monótona. Ellos intercambiaron miradas. Mustang estaba demasiado calmado para alguien que acababa de tener un masivo ascenso en su staff. "He conseguido asegurar que permanezcan juntos." Añadió sin mirarlos y ellos quedaron paralizados.

"Roy. ¿Qué has hecho?" Preguntó Riza en tono bajo. Con razón estaba tan calmado. Ellos lo conocían, él podría haber, habría sacrificado su carrera por la de ellos.

"He aceptado otra posición." Fue todo lo que dijo.

"Entonces iremos con usted, Señor." Dijo Fuery.

"Sí." Habló más fuerte Falman. "Lo seguimos la última vez, volveremos a seguirlo, Señor."

"¿Y qué pasará con el Teniente General que tiene que venir?"

"Puede buscar su propio staff, Señor." Manifestó Breda con firmeza. "Nosotros somos su staff."

"¿Qué posición has aceptado, Roy?" Preguntó Riza mientras lo estudiaba.

"Alquimia Estatal."

"No ha habido un departamento oficial para Alquimia Estatal en cuatro años, desde que empezaron a trasladarlos." Breda frunció el ceño.

"Aparentemente voy a necesitar un asistente." Musitó Roy y logró sonar disgustado ante la idea, lo cual era cierto. Podía sentir a Riza mirándolo. Ella era la más probable para adivinar su juego, por eso evitaba mirarla. Todo lo que tenía que hacer era aguantar unos cuantos minutos más y sus traslados debían de llegar. El Fuhrer había dicho que los mandaría de inmediato y Roy sabía que el hombre haría justo eso. Recordaba lo rápido que habían aparecido los papeles ese día luego del almuerzo con Edward. Hablando de Edward…

"¿Dónde está Edward?" Preguntó.

"En estos momentos ya debería de haber regresado al terreno de Investigación Científica."

"¿También la están ascendiendo?"

"No. Pero los cambios la afectan." Dijo Roy distraídamente. ¿Acaso ella pretendía quedarse por allá todo el día? ¿Tendría él una excusa razonable para ir al terreno a verla? ¿O debería dejarlo así hasta el almuerzo de mañana?

"Roy, ¿por qué nos están ascendiendo de esta manera?" Preguntó Riza.

"El Fuhrer me informó que ustedes, todos ustedes, han estado rehusándose a aceptar cualquier ascenso durante los últimos años. Ahora, sin embargo, su permanencia en el rango ha estado bloqueando a otros para obtener un ascenso y quedó puntualizado que el Fuhrer no aprecia eso." Roy mantuvo su voz invariable a pesar de haberlos mirado y visto sus ceños fruncidos.

"No me había percatado de eso." Dijo Falman lentamente. Como Oficial Técnico en Jefe, a menos que acepte una comisión de trabajo, Falman tenía el rango más alto que podía alcanzar. Lo único que para él había cambiado era su clasificación, la cual había ido de Cuarto a Quinto. Fuery también se encontraba en la misma situación, pero esto más afectaba a los otros.

Era un momento duro para ellos. Eran soldados. La obediencia era su segunda naturaleza, al igual que la lealtad. Pero para esta oficina, la primera lealtad era para con el pelinegro que tenían en frente y la segunda para con la milicia.

Un discreto toque en la puerta los hizo voltear sus cabezas y un mensajero se encontraba parado allí con una pequeña pila de sobres que todos reconocieron. Los papeles de transferencia. Fuery los tomó y el mensajero se fue. Los entregó a todos y hubo un breve momento de silencio antes de que empezaran a abrirlos.

Roy se reclinó hacia atrás y esperó. No lo decepcionaron. De hecho Hawkeye le voló las insignias de los hombros de dos pistolazos.

* * *

Edward trataba de mantener su mente en lo que estaba haciendo mientras observaba a las secretarias de Investigación Científica retirar las carpetas de las oficinas dañadas. Ahora que no podía ensimismarse en la distrayente labor física, notaba que su mente se sentía cómoda chismoseando acerca de su distracción favorita.

Cuando había regresado al lugar, algunos de los soldados le habían preguntado si se encontraba bien y ella había asentido. Había parecido una preocupación genuina de su parte e incluso el Sargento Terlat le había dicho que la próxima vez tenga más cuidado. Había sonreído con pesar. Con Winry llegando, no tenía otra alternativa más que cuidarse.

Tenía puesto un uniforme limpio y se había quitado la chaqueta, la cual se encontraba colgada junto con varias otras sobre el estante de las oficinas. Había reemplazado sus guantes pero sus botas aún estaban con polvo. Mantenía las mangas abajo y había envuelto un mejor vendaje sobre el agujero de su brazo. Le alegraba que no hubiera daño en el funcionamiento interno y que la parte hermética resultara también intacta. Había estado algo preocupada cuando se había bañado. La idea de agua sobre cables expuestos y de tener que quitarse el brazo cada vez que se daba una ducha no había sido una idea que había querido considerar. Y Winry sí que hubiera reaccionado mal ante ello. Y ni qué decir lo que hubiera dicho Al.

Había un pensamiento que la distraía y que no estaba asociado con un pelinegro. Tendría que preguntarle a Gracia si Al y Winry podían quedarse en su casa mientras estuvieran por aquí. Sabía que por el momento Gracia estaba viviendo en el hospital pero no creía que eso la molestaría. No había otro lugar en donde se queden. Iría a visitarla esta noche, se dijo a sí misma.

Se preguntaba cómo le había ido a Mustang con su reporte y cómo había sido recibida su propuesta. Era media tarde, seguro que a esta hora el almuerzo ya había terminado. Sabía lo largos que podían hacerse los almuerzos del Fuhrer, pero Mustang habría salido hace horas. Él ya debería de estar aquí, contándole lo que había pasado. Sabía que ella estaría ansiosa por saber cómo había resultado. ¿Por qué no estaba aquí? Edward se detuvo.

¿Por qué importaba el que él todavía no estuviera aquí? Había muchísimo que discutir con el Fuhrer y lo más probable era que tuviera que regresar a su oficina y también estaba lo de sus otras obligaciones. ¿Por qué estaba esperando que ignorara todo eso y viniera aquí? Sólo porque sabía que ella estaba esperando una respuesta no significaba que tuviera que verla antes de hacer todas las otras cosas. Esperar eso sería… egoísta de su parte. Ella no era tan importante. Entonces ¿por qué deseaba serlo? ¿Y por qué no había llegado todavía?

* * *

Elysia se encontraba despierta cuando Edward llegó de visita esa noche y ésta le sonrió a la pequeña y se sentó a su lado por una hora y le empezó a contar historias. Gracia aprovechó la oportunidad para tomar un pequeño descanso y cuando regresó encontró que Roy había llegado y estaba bromeando sobre el cabello de Edward para el deleite de Elysia.

Había color en las finas mejillas y sus ojos estaban brillantes y todos los adultos estaban contentos de ver todo eso.

"La culpa la tiene tu madre, de veras." Edward sonreía ampliamente cuando Gracia entraba y su pequeña niña le dio una sonrisa tan grande que tuvo que parpadear fuerte. "Todos esos ganchos eran suyos."

"Pero fuiste tú a la que se le atascaron los dedos." Dijo Roy suavemente y Edward lo miró de manera amenazante.

"Bueno, tú te quejaste de cada uno de los ganchos." Le replicó.

Elysia rió y estiró el brazo para tocar el cabello de Ed. Ésta tiró el cabello hacia un lado y echó su espalda hacia atrás para dejar que los delgados dedos jugaran con la larga cola de caballo.

"Gracia, iba a pedirte un favor, si puedo."

"Por supuesto, Edward."

"Al y Winry van a venir y me preguntaba si podías dejarlos quedarse en tu casa." Preguntó Ed. "Si no, puedo buscar otro lugar."

"Por supuesto que puedo, Edward. Me encantaría tenerlos. Sé que por el momento estoy rara vez allí, pero sería bueno que usen la casa." Sonrió Gracia.

"Gracias. Esta noche los llamo y les digo. No será hasta dentro de tres días, están tomando el primer tren mañana."

"Está bien. Avísame el día anterior para tenerles una llave y otras cosas. Será bueno volverlos a ver." Añadió.

"Ajá." Gruñó Ed levemente.

"Eso no suena muy entusiasta Edward." Remarcó Roy.

"No lo es." Suspiró ella. "Por más que adore a mi hermano y a Winry, la idea del inminente sermón y abuso físico no inspira a nada que se acerque al entusiasmo, Mustang."

"¿Qué hiciste, Ed?" Preguntó Gracia.

"Dañé mi brazo." Dijo Ed mientras dejaba caer su cabeza sobre la cama. "Winry va a matarme."

Gracia rió. "No puede ser tan malo, Ed."

"Eso fue lo que dije, Gracia." Dijo Ed luego de girar su rostro para mirarla. "Pero esos dos igual me van a regañar y Winry va a asegurarse de que yo sepa exactamente qué tan imprudente y descuidada soy con su automail."

"¿Eso tiene algo que ver con el rasguño en tu mejilla, Edward?" Preguntó Roy. Lo había notado pero no había dicho nada. Podía verlo como una marca menor y de la que Edward desconocía completamente por lo que no le causaba ningún dolor.

"Sí. Ni me había percatado que lo tenía hasta que Riza lo mencionó, mientras hablaba con Al por supuesto." Ed volvió a gruñir. "No creo que eso lo impresionó. Pero apenas si se nota. No es la gran cosa.

"¿Qué le hiciste a tu brazo, Ed?" Preguntó Gracia.

"Fue sólo un pedacito de acero que se le quedó incrustado." Dijo Ed con indiferencia y Roy achicó el ojo. Conocía ese tonito. Era el que había oído durante cuatro años cuando Edward evitaba dar la lista completa de todos los daños incurridos. A Gracia también le resultaba familiar el tonito. No podías tener un hijo y no reconocer una evasiva cuando la escuchabas.

"¿Qué pasó exactamente, Edward?" Preguntó Gracia con firmeza y Ed suspiró mientras se encontraba con los enérgicos ojos.

"Uno de los puntales cedió y se cayó una viga. Un pedacito de acero se quedó en mi brazo." Ed fue honesta, sólo que no completamente honesta. No creía que Gracia necesitara saber que la viga había estado soportando tanto el techo como el piso de arriba y que ella había estado debajo de todo eso en el momento que todo se había venido abajo. Ed no vio el ceño fruncido de Roy. Había más que ella no estaba diciendo y él lo sabía. Pero no iba a preguntar ya que vio que Gracia aceptaba la historia de Ed.

"¿Nada serio entonces?" Gracia asintió.

"Eso fue lo que dije. No sé por qué la gente no me cree cuando digo eso." Refunfuñó Ed.

"Será porque rara vez es verdad, Edward." Roy sonrió y Gracia rió.

"¿Te he dicho que te odio?" Le preguntó Ed.

"Hoy no." Roy le sonrió ampliamente.

"Y por cierto Mustang, ¿qué dijo el Fuhrer de mi propuesta para Investigación Científica?"

"Pensé que podíamos discutir eso mañana durante el almuerzo, Edward."

"¿Por qué no ahora?"

"Porque en este momento preferiría no hablar de nada relacionado con el trabajo." Dijo él y ella rió suavemente. Pero también pudo ver el cansancio en su rostro así que se contentó con un solo comentario.

"Eres un flojo, Mustang."

* * *

Edward miraba fijamente el techo de su habitación. Almuerzo con Mustang el día de hoy. Giró su cabeza y debatió si debía estirar el brazo para tomar su reloj y ver qué tan temprano se había despertado. Suspiró, la verdad no quería saberlo. Aún estaba oscuro así que era muy temprano.

¿Qué iba a hacer? Almorzar con Mustang. Ella se sentía bien cuando había otra gente alrededor como anoche en el hospital, pero esto iba a ser sólo ellos dos. Discutirían sobre el departamento de Investigación Científica, ése era un asunto sin ningún peligro y probablemente incluirían a la oficina. Demonios, ella ya había cenado con él, sólo ellos dos. En ese entonces no habían tenido ningún problema para hablar. ¿Por qué se preocupaba por este simple almuerzo? Sólo era un almuerzo. Un almuerzo de trabajo. Nada especial.

Entonces ¿por qué estaba despierta mucho antes del amanecer?

Porque estaba atraída por él y él lo sabía. Gracia había dicho que podías sentir atracción por gente que no te gustaba, pero Edward sabía que él sí le gustaba. Lo había admitido la noche del colapso de Elysia. Él era un amigo, era alguien que conocía y en quien confiaba. La atracción continuaba presentándole otras cosas. Como lo suave que era su cabello, lo dulce que era su roce y acaso a ella no le _gustaba_ esas cosas acerca de él. Era como si tuviera dos diferentes 'me gusta' y ambos se llamaban Roy Mustang.

Lo que la retenía de voltearse y volverse a dormir era el pensamiento de lo que él iba a hacer como siguiente paso. Ése era el Roy Mustang que no conocía tan bien, por no decir que no conocía para nada. Era al que temía porque la hacía sentir cosas como la atracción y el nerviosismo y la tenía dando vueltas en la cama a cualquier puta hora.

"Maldito seas Roy Mustang." Se quejó. "¡Quiero dormir y tú no te sales de mi cabeza!"

Se quitó las cobijas y caminó hacia la otra habitación. Lo primero que vio fue la camisa sobre la silla. Suspiró y la tomó. Se sentó en el sofá y la sujetó frente a ella. Pudo haber sido la camisa de cualquiera. No olía a él. Probablemente nunca la había usado. Había estado en su oficina. Se deslizó hacia un costado y se acurrucó sobre el sofá, sus ojos se tornaron pesados.

"Eres una idiota, Edward Elric," se musitó a sí misma mientas se quedaba dormida, la camisa sujetada flojamente entre sus dedos.

* * *

El Teniente General Roy Mustang no se sentía para nada diferente mientras caminaba con su andar habitual hacia su oficina habitual. Pensó que si acaso existía un signo de que el rango importaba poco éste se daba ahora. Cuando sabías que no se sentía nada diferente de cuando habías sido Coronel. Eso, y el hecho que el arisco Sargento en la puerta hasta había cogido el teléfono para confirmar quién era y si en verdad era ahora un Teniente General.

Sonrió mientras entraba a su oficina. Que ahora contenía dos Mayores y un Capitán así como dos felices Suboficiales. Se puso cómodo en su escritorio y halló la primera diferencia. Un horario de las reuniones de la próxima semana a las que se esperaba debía asistir. La segunda diferencia era una carpeta con una lista de todos los otros miembros del Staff de Comando del Fuhrer del cual ahora era uno. Lista completa con detalles de contacto y las divisiones a las que estaban asignados. Notó que habían colocado Alquimia al lado de la suya. Parpadeó cuando vio unas palabras debajo de su nombre.

"Servicios Especiales." Leyó en voz alta y frunció el ceño. Eso podía significar cualquier cosa, y al recordar para qué estaba planeando usarlo el Fuhrer, se dio cuenta que sí significaba algo.

La Mayor Hawkeye entró con varias carpetas.

"Éstas son listas del personal apto para llenar las posiciones de Investigación Científica." Dijo mientras las tiraba encima del escritorio.

"Gracias." Musitó él y luego sonrió. "Condénselas y deme una visión general para mostrárselas a Edward y luego haré que ella más tarde las examine como es debido."

"No voy a tener tiempo para hacer eso."

"¿Por qué no?"

"Porque tengo que hacer todo su papeleo ordinario."

"¿Quién más puede?"

"Nadie, y tiene otra pila de carpetas afuera relacionada con Inteligencia e Investigaciones para revisarse." Ella sonrió ante el gruñido de Mustang. "En serio tiene que conseguirse un asistente. Y una oficina más grande."

"El Fuhrer dijo que podíamos mudarnos." Suspiró y la miró. "¿En serio voy a necesitar un asistente?"

"Sí, Señor, lo va a necesitar."

"Entonces encuentre uno. Alguien con el que todos podamos trabajar." Frunció el ceño. "Y haga que Fuery busque una oficina más grande. Se conoce el edificio por dentro y por fuera, él será el mejor para hacerlo."

Ella asintió. Encontraría a alguien que encajara. Podría tomar algo de tiempo y no sería fácil. A ellos no les gustaba la idea de tener personas externas aquí.

"Por cierto, Riza. Dígame, ¿qué pasó ayer con el brazo de Edward?"

"El techo cedió y colapsó, y Edward se quedó atrapada debajo de él, creo." Dijo Riza sin comprometerse. El rostro de él se oscureció.

"Eso no fue lo que dijo ella anoche." Remarcó y sintió que su estómago se retorcía.

"Lo sé Señor. Eso no fue lo que dijo ella cuando vino a telefonear a la Srta. Rockbell luego de lo ocurrido luciendo bastante maltrecha. De acuerdo con un tal Sargento Terlat, Ed fue a detener un puntal para que no colapsara y mientras lo hacía todo le cayó alrededor. Le estaba gritando a todo mundo que saliera mientras ella entraba. Él sabe que ella es una alquimista. Y piensa que si el techo hubiera caído unos segundos después ella hubiese podido detenerlo." Riza sonrió. "Fue muy insistente de que yo entendiera eso. Creo que pensaba que yo estaba allí para investigar a Edward. Todos estuvieron presurosos en ir en su defensa."

Roy frunció el ceño. Había sabido que ella estaba ocultando algo la noche anterior. No se había percatado cuánto. Pudo haber quedado seriamente herida y esa idea hizo que se le retorciera el estómago. Era típico de Edward pensar primero en los demás antes que pensar en ella. E incluso más típico de ella el restarle importancia a cualquier posible peligro en el que pudiera haber estado.

"Roy." Dijo Riza y él la miró. Sonaba algo dubitativa.

"¿Qué sucede, Riza?"

Ella miró por detrás de su hombro hacia la puerta y luego se humedeció los labios. La ceja de Roy se levantó cuando ella fue y cerró la puerta y luego regresó

"¿Riza?"

Ella respiró profundo. "El Sargento Terlat me contó algo una vez que supo que no era una amenaza para Edward y que trabajaba con ella." Volvió a respirar hondo y lo miró detenidamente. "El contratista apareció antes que todo lo del techo ocurriera y él y Edward intercambiaron algunas palabras antes de que ella solicitara que lo escoltasen afuera. Terlat dijo que él intentó amenazarla pero Edward no le prestó atención. Mientras se iba, el contratista dijo algunas cosas sobre Edward. Terlat no cree que ella haya escuchado lo que dijo, pero quería que yo le contara lo ocurrido al superior de Edward. Y que si él o sus hombres oían a alguien volver a decir eso, no iba a ser responsable de sus actos."

"¿Qué fue lo que dijo el contratista?"

"La llamó fenómeno. Dijo que era obvio que el Alquimista de Acero era ahora una abominación y que por ningún motivo debería de permitírsele quedarse en la milicia."

Roy vio rojo. Las llamas erupcionaron cuando chasqueó los dedos sin pensar. El calor inundó la oficina. Le tomó algunos momentos darse cuenta de que Riza estaba gritando su nombre y que la puerta se abría de golpe y que alguien más le estaba gritando.

"¡Roy! ¡Maldito idiota!" Miró fijamente a través del humo y un par de ojos dorados molestísimos le estaban mirando. El sonido de manos aplaudiendo resonó en sus oídos y el humo empezó a aclararse al tiempo que desaparecían las llamas.

"¿A qué diablos estás jugando, Mustang?" Le gritó Edward mientras caminaba alrededor de su escritorio. Parpadeó y vio a los demás amontonándose en su oficina. Havoc sostenía a Riza quien tosía y Breda había abierto una de las ventanas. Roy puso sus manos sobre el escritorio. Estaba temblando y tuvo que concentrarse en su respiración.

"¿Qué demonios pasó?" Demandó Edward mientras miraba a uno y a otro.

"Yo… reaccioné mal por…" Empezó Roy entre profundas respiraciones.

"… algo desagradable." Dijo Riza antes de volver a toser.

"¿Qué tan desagradable?" Preguntó ella. Vio la rápida mirada que ambos se dieron y frunció el ceño. "¿Qué sería tan desagradable que te haría chasquear los dedos de esa manera, Mustang?"

Roy sacudió su cabeza. "Déjalo así, Edward."

"No, no lo voy a dejar así. Casi hieres a Riza. Destruiste el sofá. Tú no reaccionas mal sin tener una buena razón, Mustang."

Roy miró hacia donde había estado su sofá. Ahora era una carcasa carbonizada. Edward había logrado apagarlo con un tapete y había succionado el aire alquímicamente. Había marcas de manchas en sus guantes y lo estaba mirando expectante. De ninguna manera iba a decirle a Edward lo que Riza le había contado.

"No, Edward. El asunto está cerrado." Dijo con firmeza y vio a Riza asentirle. Los demás miraban a uno y a otro.

Edward siguió frunciendo el ceño. Lo que sea que hubiera desatado a Mustang no había sido un asunto menor. Lo había visto molesto unas cuantas veces y aparte de aquel primer día, no lo había visto recurrir a la alquimia. Y ella lo había incitado aquella vez. El incidente en el examen no contaba porque había sido divertido. Esta vez parecía ser un caso de combustión espontánea de su parte. Ambos lucían decididos mientras todos empezaban a dejar la oficina. Iban a mantener lo que sea que ocurrió estrictamente entre los dos.

Normalmente no le hubiese importado, pero Edward estaba descubriendo que lo que le afectaba a Mustang le afectaba a ella. Si algo había ocurrido, quería saber qué fue. Entrar y encontrarlo tan furioso había sido alarmante, por decir lo menos. Le había gritado pero no creía que la había escuchado. Ni siquiera podía recordar lo que le había dicho. Había extinguido el fuego antes de que él pudiera volver en sí. Tal vez podría preguntarle durante el almuerzo, cuando los demás no estuviesen cerca. Entonces podría estar más propenso a hablar sobre el asunto. Vio a Riza caminar hacia Roy mientras ella iba a cerrar la ventana y pensaba en formas para hacerlo hablar.

"…quiero su nombre, Riza." Ed agudizó el oído mientras captaba sus palabras dichas en tono bajo. Había un tono de desagrado en su voz y la cabeza de ella se ladeó ligeramente mientras cerraba la ventana. Vio a Riza asentir con la cabeza y frunció el ceño. Era obvio que alguien había cabreado a Mustang. Y en gran escala.

Se puso más decidida a averiguar qué había sucedido.

* * *

"¿Crees que Edward escuchó alguno de esos comentarios?" Preguntó Roy pensativo luego de que Edward dejara la habitación.

"No lo creo, pero es difícil de saber. Ella se guarda mucho dentro de sí." Replicó Riza.

"Podría preguntar durante el almuerzo." Dijo él.

"¡No puedes preguntarle eso!" Exclamó Riza.

"No le preguntaré directamente, pero si puedo hacerla hablar sobre contratistas entonces podría tener una oportunidad." Roy frunció el ceño. "Edward no debería de ser sujeto de esa clase de desprecio."

"Entre su pequeño equipo en la locación de Investigación Científica y todos nosotros, le pondremos un pare a esto, Roy."

Él le sonrió.

"Gracias, Mayor Hawkeye."

"De nada, Teniente General Mustang, Señor." Hawkeye caminó hacia la puerta y luego se detuvo.

"¿Lo notaste? Edward te llamó 'Roy'." Sonrió ampliamente ante la expresión que puso él y salió de la habitación.

* * *

"Quizás ahora podamos conseguir una nueva oficina." Remarcó Fuery mientras todos regresaban a la oficina externa. Los demás rieron.

"Vamos a necesitar una si el Jefe lo vuelve a hacer." Dijo Havoc.

"No voy a andar reparando también este edificio." Añadió Edward. "Si Mustang lo vuelve a hacer, puede repararlo él mismo."

"Pero lo estás haciendo tan bien con Investigación Científica, Edward." Dijo Breda.

"Siempre hay espacio para un voluntario más, Breda." Replicó Ed rápidamente.

Le sonrió ampliamente cuando éste negó con su cabeza. Luego de su sobresaltada noche, se había quedado dormida hasta tarde y se había despertado sobre el sofá y se tuvo que apresurar para alistarse. Mustang había mencionado los ascensos para todos la noche anterior en el hospital así que había ido allí para felicitarlos a todos antes de ir a Investigación Científica. No había esperado llegar y oler a quemado. Ciertamente fue una forma diferente de empezar el día.

"Bueno, me voy a la locación." Edward se estiró mientras se ponía de pie.

"¿Cuánto más falta, Ed?" Preguntó Havoc.

"Otro par de días para verlo todo despejado y se ha llamado a un constructor para que dibuje unos planos." Respondió ella. "Tenemos oficinas temporales por el momento y ahora sólo es cuestión de organizarlos a todos.

"Nosotros también vamos a buscar una oficina más grande." Dijo Hawkeye mientras entraba a la oficina externa. "Kain, tú eres el que conoce mejor este edificio."

Fuery asintió. "Voy a encontrar en alguna parte."

"Y también un asistente." Añadió Hawkeye y todos se callaron. Ella los miró. "No se preocupen, yo seré la que escoja." Y todos suspiraron aliviados.

Ed rió. "Buena suerte con eso, Riza." Caminó hacia la puerta.

"No te olvides del almuerzo de hoy, Edward." Dijo de pronto Mustang desde la puerta de su oficina.

"Como si pudiera." Edward suspiró y luego le sonrió ampliamente. "Sabes dónde encontrarme, Mustang. No llegues tarde."

"No lo haré, Edward. Estoy más preocupado de que no vayas a estar lo suficientemente presentable para ir a almorzar."

Ella le frunció el ceño.

"¿Te he dicho que te odio?"

"Hoy no, Edward." Él le sonrió al tiempo que ella salía mascullando una grosería.

Él rió ligeramente y luego notó que Falman se lo había quedado mirando. Todos los demás estaban sonriendo.

"¿Qué sucede, Falman?"

"Lo que dijo Edward. ¿No le molestó, Señor?" Preguntó con un tono de desconcierto.

"No. Estaría más preocupado si no lo dijera." Sonrió y regresó a su oficina.

"No lo entiendo." Dijo Falman.

Los demás se miraron y sonrieron ampliamente.

"Vato, tal vez hayas estado leyendo demasiados libros últimamente." Dijo Breda. "Necesitas aprender a leer también a las personas."

* * *

El Sargento Terlat observaba a la Teniente Coronel cómo pacientemente le explicaba un sencillo sistema para archivar documentos a una de las nuevas secretarias. La muchacha lucía aterrada y nerviosa y se preguntó cómo la rubia lograba mantenerse calmada mientras lo repetía por tercera vez. Estaba consciente de que su respeto hacia la Teniente Coronel se incrementaba. Trabajaba tan duro como todos y no tenía miedo de ensuciarse las manos. Se mantenía firme en lo que creía y había mostrado un interés genuino por aquellos que la rodeaban. Ahora ya se dirigía a todos los soldados por su nombre. Jamás abusaba de su rango, si no es que lo ignoraba por completo. Nunca tenía temor de admitir que no sabía algo y no dudaba en preguntar si deseaba saber.

Había estado preocupado en un inicio pero ahora sabía que no podía confiar tanto en alguien como confiaba en ella. Y su gente sentía lo mismo. Cuando se habían percatado de quién era realmente, se habían llenado inmediatamente de un montón de ideas e impresiones de cómo sería ella. Y sólo unas cuantas habían sido verdad. No era arrogante, raras veces hablaba del pasado, no habían visto el supuesto mal carácter y sólo una vez la habían visto utilizar la alquimia. Se había burlado del General de Hielo sin miedo alguno y sólo con eso se habían confirmado algunos rumores. Uno de los soldados no había reconocido las bromas entre ambos y las había malinterpretado completamente, hasta el punto de insistir que los dos se odiaban. Terlat se había demorado una hora para convencerlo de lo contrario, le había ayudado saber que el Alquimista de Acero había servido bajo el mando del Coronel Mustang por cuatro años y que el Mayor Alphonse Elric también había servido.

Sonrió cuando la Teniente Coronel finalmente se levantaba y observaba a la secretaria irse con algunas de las carpetas que estaban siendo removidas hacia las oficinas temporales.

Había estado más que dispuesto a contarle a la Capitán Hawkeye acerca del contratista tan pronto se había dado cuenta de que ella estaba preocupada por la Teniente Coronel tanto como él. No iba a permitir que un civil de baja monta hiciera comentarios dañinos y ofensivos sobre su Teniente Coronel.

"¡Oiga Jefa!" El grito hizo que tanto Terlat como Edward voltearan. Un rubio Mayor estaba caminando hacia ellos.

"¡Hola Havoc!" Edward sonrió ampliamente. "¿Qué te trae por aquí?"

"El Jefe me mandó. Estás retrasada."

"Ay carajo." Edward sacó su reloj y miró la hora. "Rayos, lo estoy. ¿Por qué te mandó?"

"Le dieron más papeles para firmar." Havoc sonrió ampliamente al tiempo que Edward reía.

"Lo tiene bien merecido por el ascenso." Dijo ella con una sonrisa socarrona. "Okay. Terlat, voy a almorzar a algún sitio, pero si me necesitas Havoc me puede ubicar, ¿verdad?" Se volteó hacia Havoc al tiempo que el Sargento Terlat le hacía un saludo militar a él.

"Claro Jefa, Riza tiene todos los pormenores."

"Bien. Me voy." Dijo ella y empezó a correr hacia el otro edificio. Havoc se volteó hacia el Sargento.

"La Mayor Hawkeye lo mencionó, Sargento Terlat. Necesitamos tener una pequeña charla."

"¿Señor?" Preguntó Terlat.

"Acerca de cierto contratista. Creo que no estaba tan impresionado con la Jefa y nos gustaría asegurarnos de que no tenga más quejas sobre ella."

"¿Qué le gustaría saber, Mayor?" Terlat sonrió alegremente.

* * *

"Llegas tarde Edward." Dijo Roy al tiempo que ella aparecía en la oficina.

"Eso dijo Jean." Replicó Edward, casual y despreocupada. "Entonces ¿estás listo o qué?"

"Sí." Él tomó un par de carpetas y se las puso bajo el brazo.

Ella evitó encontrarse con su ojo mientras salían de la oficina. Podía sentir cómo empezaba, las pequeñas sacudidas en su estómago y la forma en que sus hombros empezaban a tensarse. Esto sólo era un almuerzo. Iban a hablar sobre lo que había en esas carpetas e iba a ser cómodo y casual igual que como era siempre. Sólo un almuerzo. No había nada de qué preocuparse. Nada de qué estar nerviosa. Él sabía que ella estaba atraída pero Ed no pensaba que él fuera a permitirse una humillación en público, así que sólo sería un almuerzo. Ella podría con un almuerzo. ¿Cierto?

"¿A dónde vamos, Mustang?" Preguntó ella mientras se acercaban al auto.

"A Bella's." Dijo él distraídamente mientras trataba de que ella no note lo nervioso que se sentía. Esto sólo era un almuerzo. No había nada de especial en ello. Comerían y charlarían y él trataría de hacerle ver que no tenía que correr o meterse a negar la realidad sólo porque él sabía que ella estaba atraída por él. Y trataría de hacerle ver que eso no era algo malo, el que él estuviera atraído por ella. Eso no iba a ser difícil, ¿verdad?

Edward se deslizó al interior del asiento trasero al tiempo que el conductor mantenía abierta la puerta.

"¿Cómo es?"

"No lo sé, Edward."

"¿Por qué no? ¿Acaso lo sacaste de la guía telefónica?" Preguntó Edward, ligeramente burlona.

"Sí." Dijo rígido el Teniente General.

Edward se empezó a reír.

* * *

**Nota de la Traductora****:  
**Muchas gracias por los reviews que milagrosamente continúa teniendo esta traducción. Para los anónimos que han dejado algunas líneas, gracias de corazón.

Bottom of Form


End file.
